Who says we're too young to love?
by Princess Panchii
Summary: A high school romance fic focusing on the rocky relationship of Bulma and Vegeta. A tale of love, pain, danger, and excitement. Also, featuring Goku/Chichi, 18/Krillen pairings. Enjoy! ; -Completed- This story will have no sequel! Thanks for reading!
1. Introduction chapter

Who says we're too young to love?

by: Princess Panchii 

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own DBZ! If I did, do you think I'd be here writing stories right now!?! So if it wasn't clear before: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama-sama,( not me,oh poo) 

Authors Note: This story's an AU Bulma and Veggie get together. It's Goku/Chichi & Krillen/18 too, but they don't really " get together", they already are together. It's more like they're trying to get them (B/V) together! So all you need to know is: 1. All the girls are 17 and the boys are 17,too. They are in high school. Bulma is with Yamucha, but he's a cheater. They are all friends. B/C/J are the popular girls and V/G/K are the cool boys. Playas like Yamucha are jerks.... Attention! All ye under 17 please be cautious when reading. Slight Lemon alert, (maybe more J) There isn't really gonna be any until like chapter 6 and on, but there is suggestion of sex starting from chapter 1.Also, naughty curse words that only Vegeta would be allowed to use! Oh yeah! One more thing: Chapter one is introducing the characters, it's not really part of the story chapter 2 really kicks it off. But you won't understand the story unless you read Chapter 1, k? Now lets really start. Finally.

1

~the girl with the bright blue eyes~

"Hey!", Chichi said while snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face, " Earth to Bulma! Hello, Is anyone in there?!" 

"Huh? What?", Bulma asked sounding a little dazed. " You ditz.", Chichi said gruffly as she plopped down in her chair. "You promised me that if I came to study hall with you that you'd help me with Biology and English lit! But nooo, I found that you've totally abandoned me here by zoneing out again!!" "Ugh, Chill out Chi, I haven't abandoned you. I was just....uh....just thinking about something.", Bulma said with a placid smile on her face. Chichi glanced at her friend, and smiled wickedly, "Something, eh? Are you sure not someone?", she asked now grinning. Bulma's eye's widened and she blushed. She covered her face with her hands. "Chichi stop! That's a crazy idea! You know I'm going out with Yamucha!", Bulma protested. "Yeah, whatever!", Chichi said while rolling her eyes. "You know you two are gonna break up. You even said so yourself!", Chichi reminded. Bulma lowered her head and pouted, "I know, but we're trying to work things out...." " What's there to work out? He's cheated on you twice. Who knows if he's flirtin' with some blonde bimbo right now?", Chichi defiantly said, but she immediately regretted it when she saw how her words had hurt her friend. She smiled warmly, "Come on, my super cool brainy best bud in the whole world-", Chichi began but got cut off by Bulma, "Stop sucking up!", she scolded but then grinned, "Of course I'll help you study! Even though you are a retard!", Bulma joked. "I am not!", Chichi said smacking Bulma lightly on the arm. "Hey! Quiet at table 6!", the study hall attendant called out. Bulma and Chichi both clapped their hands over their mouth, but couldn't help it and started giggling. Really quiet though. Mean while Vegeta was walking past S.H( study hall) on his way to the office because of class misconduct or something like that. He heard giggling, and peeked in. Bulma and Kakarot's girlfriend, Chichi were in there acting like airheads. 'Humph.' he thought to himself as he turned down the hall, 'I don't know why she hangs out with her anyways. I don't know why she hangs out with any of us. She's smart and stuff, but she acts dumb around us.' he turned down a different hall purposefully passing the main office. 'Whenever she's by herself she's so different. I think she does the stuff she does so we don't feel stupid. She's got like split personalities or somethin'. One day she's Bulma, cheer lead captain. Next day she's the pretty girl with the bright blue eyes.', he sighed, ' Very pretty. Just untouchable goods.' He strolled down another corner, to room 214, seeing if he could peek in at Kakarot.

That adorably lovable goof

Goku was in his basic Math class,( No I'm not tryin' to say Goku's retarted or nothin but do you think he can really grasp High school math?) and he was trying to concentrate but it was hard with Vegeta standing by the door making real stupid faces.( I know O.O.C. but I can't help it) Goku started giggling. A red head next to him told him to be quiet. Goku just laughed harder because now Vegeta was making really weird fish faces, and seeing him like that is hilarious. "Kuso, Here comes Ms. Rane.", the girl whispered. Goku now just opened his mouth and started really laughing so that he was crying. " Mr. Son!", the teacher called out sternly, " What is the meaning of this? Are you alright?""Uh....", Goku started. He blushed cause what he had just thought of to say was embarrassing. "I gotta use the bathroom...", he muttered. The class burst out in laughter. "Humph, You kids today can't even hold it in. Well, since you seemed like you were dying, I guess I could let you go. Come and get the pass.", The teacher said. He got up. As he walked down the aisle, one of the kids said, " Hope you didn't wet yourself!!" The class burst out in more laughter. Goku grabbed the hall pass and quickly exited the room. "Attention! Settle down!!", he hard the teacher call as the door shut behind him. When he was outside he breathed a sigh of relief. Vegeta was leaning against a locker looking at him, quizzically. "You know what?", Goku asked. "What?", Vegeta said as he started down the hall. "You got me in trouble." Goku pouted. "How so?" Goku explained about the "incident" in class. Now Vegeta was laughing. "It's not funny! I think I almost did wet my pants. You were hilarious!" "I don't think I was that funny.", Vegeta said. "Well you never do things like that. So seein' you do it is funny." "Yeah well I'm an unpredictable guy.", Vegeta said, "Hey, fourth period's almost done, and the girls are in study hall so they'll get out early too. Why don't we head to lunch, and be first in line?" Goku glanced at his watch, "Vegeta, isn't it still cutting class if you don't go back after you use the bathroom? Plus we still got six minuets, I'll get in trouble if I don't get back" "So what? I was supposed to go to the office for " class misconduct" and I didn't go. I'll probably get suspended or somethin', but I don't care.", Vegeta said. "Whatever.", Goku said, "I'm really hungry." "You always are, Kakarot.", Vegeta smirked. 

~The crazy girl with the onyx eyes~

"Bulma.", Chichi whispered. "What?", Bulma asked. She didn't even look up from her book as she turned another page while twirling a strand of her hair. "Pay attention to me!", Chichidemanded. Bulma looked up, giving Chichi a 'what do you want now??', look. Chichi rolled her eyes, "Look we've got four minuets left of study hall. Lets sneak out. Maybe we'll see Yamucha and Goku- kun." For some reason that didn't seem too great to Bulma. "Come on!", Chichi said impatiently. "Maybe you'll see whoever you're day-dreaming about in the hall.", Chichi said grinning. Bulma's face reddened slightly, "Shut up.", she mumbled as she stuffed her books into her backpack. "Let's go!", Chichi rushed, "Three minuets 'til class is over." "Hey!", Bulma protested as Chichi literally dragged her out. She was strong for a petite 17 year old. Odd, she was just like Son-kun, Vegeta, Yamucha and Krillen. 'Am I the only normal one in this group!', she screamed in her head, as Chichi dragged her into the hall.

Ahhhh, the comic relief.....

"Krillen!, you're too much!", a girl with brown hair giggled. Juuhachi-gou just rolled her eyes. "Well," Krillen continued, "This guy walks into a tavern and----", "We've heard that one already, Krillen.", 18 said rolling her eyes. "Nuh uh, this one's different.", Krillen protested. "Continue!", The crowdinsisted. "Well he sits at the bar and he hails the waiter. Keep in mind this guy has a speaking problem and he puts big spaces between his words, well he tells the bartender he wants a Jack Daniels. He says it like, "I wanna Jerk. Daniels." The bartender looks at him funny. " You want Jerk?", the bartender asks. " I said I wanna. Jerk Daniel.", the guy repeated. "Okay.", the bartender said. Ten minuets later a guy came up to the guy at the bar and sits down. "So you wanna blow job?", the guy asks. "Nani?!?", the guy screams. "What's your problem? The bartender said you wanted Daniel to jerk you off, well here I am.", the guy replied." The little crowd around Krillen was quiet for a second then they started howling with laughter. 18 rolled her eye's again. Krillen let out a sigh of relief, he didn't think they would laugh. 'Being funny is such a hard job....', he thought to himself. "Tell another one!", two blonde twins giggled. He sighed, 'Here we go again', he grinned. " There were these two nuns----"

Playas anonymous ;)

Yamucha checked out Rae again, by glancing over the top of his book. He scaled over her body with his eyes. She looked mad good sitting like that, with one strand of her curly jet black hair curled around her finger. 'She looks like Bulma...', he thought, 'Just better.', he smirked. He knew this girl probably would do _anything_ if he asked. She was wearing a tight black sleeveless turtleneck which made her breast stand out. She suddenly looked up, noticed him staring, and smiled flirtatiously. He grinned and ducked back down into his book as the teacher walked by. 'I'll have her by the end of this week!', Yamucha grinned.

~The calm, cool, and confident techno chick~

When the bell rang, Juuhachi-gou quickly got up and grabbed Krillen by the collar and 'escorted' him down the hall to her locker. "What do you think you're doing, Krillen?", 18 asked, trying to keep her voice at a calm. "What do ya mean,18?", Krillen asked smiling at her. "Don't give me that bull!", 18 yelled, "You were just sittin' there all content with your scrawny little ass wit a bunch of little ho's hanging around you like you're some kinda star or somethin'!!!" "Whoo hoo,Krillen!", Yamucha said as he walked by, "She's really biting your ass off!" Krillen rolled his eyes but looked back at 18 when she smacked him on his shiny, bald head. (It didn't hurt him) Krillen briefly noticed that some chick with black hair seemed to accompany Yamucha in a place Bulma should be, but he didn't care about that right now. "Are you listening to me!!!", 18 yelled. Krillen glanced at her. "Are you jealous, 18?", he said giving her that playful smile. She melted but covered it by crossing her arms and saying in that cool voice of hers, "Like, why would I be jealous about _you_?", she asked. "Ahhh," Krillen said pretending to be hurt by her words, "You're puttin' daggers in my heart!" "Don't worry," she said as she kissed his bald head, "once it busts we'll just buy you another one."

The stud in the leather and jeans ;)

"Gosh,"a girl at a nearby table said, "You guys sure do eat alot!" "Huh?", Vegeta said smirking. "We need a lot of food for all our muscles. See?", he said as he flexed his bicep for her. "Oh wow!", she said as she blushed and turned around. "Vegeta,", Goku scolded, "You're way too forward with girls. That's why you keep scarin' 'em away." "Hey," Vegeta said shrugging his shoulders, "What else would I want with _her_ except for a good lay." Goku saw the girl they were talking about visibly stiffen. "You jerk!", the girl's friend said to Vegeta. He just smirked at her, and her and her friend moved to another table. "See," Goku said as he slapped his forehead in exasperation, "You literally _repel_ girls! That's why you can't get any _good _people to go out with!" "Hey, when I'm ready to be led around like a dog, like you, Chrome Dome, and that ass-hole Yamucha, I'll go look for a girl to get serious with.", Vegeta said nonchalantly. "We're not led around like dogs....", Goku said. "_Sure_ you're not, Kakarot!", Vegeta said sarcastically. "Nuh uh. We just get a good feeling when we do things for the girls we love. You would know _if_ you ever find someone.", Goku protested. "Yuck!", Vegeta said. "All this talk about love is literally makin' me sick!", he said stickin' his tongue out in distaste. "Let's talk about somethin' else.", Vegeta suggested with a smirk. "Ok, Well what do you wanna talk about?", Goku asked. "What do you think, Kakarot?", he asked.(And NO, it's not hentai related.) "Ok, well I heard Yamucha in the locker room, n he was talkin' about a date he had last night. Looks like he's cheatin' again.", Goku said. "I told you he was an asshole.", Vegeta said. Goku just nodded, and he went on to relate to Vegeta about what else happened in first period gym.(No it's not like they like to gossip, but the funniest things happen in gym and Vegeta has it seventh period.)

Well how'd you like it, tell me if I should write more. Flames are welcome but comments are more graciously accepted. I'm new at Fanfic writing so be gentle. ^_^ Princess P.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2~

Ok peeps. It's been like….uh 2 days since I last wrote! J Anyways this is more like Chapter 1 because the real chapter 1 is like a prologue. I probably don't make any sense… Oh and I'm contemplating whether or not I should really put the lemon in cause my sister sez there's no need for it. But I like lemons! Waaah! So if you guys want it you're gonna have to tell me. Well on to the temporarily 'lemon free' story. Grumble……… Princess P.

Bulma and Chichi walked down the hall to Goku's locker, but he wasn't there. "Arrg!" Chichi exclaimed, "I told him to wait for me at his locker but the big doofus probably forgot all about me and went straight to lunch!" "Well that's Goku for you. Food comes first before anything else!",Bulma laughed. Chichi just mumbled something about having a boyfriend with a bottomless pit for a stomach.Suddenly, they heard someone whose laughter was louder then their own. They turned around and saw that it was Yamucha who was probably laughing at one of Krillen's jokes. Bulma's eyes flashed with anger because she saw Yamucha's arm was around some black haired slut's shoulders, and she was giggling like _she_ was _his_ girl and that she totally belonged there. Chichi noticed it too. She narrowed her eyes, "See I told you. He's like a dog . Once you take his collar off he'll run to a different master." , she said as she and Bulma turned a corner trying to ignore the scene. "What's that supposed to mean?", Bulma asked. "Well it means that you give him too much leeway and you never pay close attention to where he is and what he's doing…", Chichi informed. "Chichi, me and Yamucha, well we're sort of drifting apart. I mean I don't think I love him anymore.", Bulma said dismally. Chichi stopped in her tracks right before they could enter the cafeteria. "What! If you don't love him anymore, then why do you put up with him?!" " I don't know…", Bulma said while rubbing her arm, "I just need someone that's all…..I don't wanna lose Yamucha because then I'll be all alone." Chichi put an arm around her friends shoulder , "Don't worry." she said grinning, "We'll find you an even cooler, hotter, and classier boyfriend!", she exclaimed. "Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen?", Bulma asked sarcastically as Chichi yet again dragged her into the cafeteria.

Goku's head shot up when he saw Chichi and Bulma enter. "Look Vegeta, Chichi and Bulma are here.", Goku announced. "Really Kakarot. Why do you think I have to know every time those two harpies come into a room?", Vegeta asked Goku with a scowl. "Oh I don't know….",Goku said with a smirk, "Maybe cuz you like Bulma?" Vegeta spit out the soda he was drinking. "I do not!! What is wrong with you Kakarot are you crazy?! That whore!?", he barked. "Heh, Is Vegeta having more lady troubles?", Bulma asked sarcastically as she and Chichi neared the table. "Who's the lucky lady this time?", Chichi scoffed. "He's talkin' about Bulma.", Goku stated plainly. The girl in question's eyes flashed anger. "You called me a whore!?!", she screeched in his face. "Well you are, aren't you? Look at the clothes you be wearin'.", he stated while smirking at her. She glanced down at her short light gray skirt and her tight charcoal gray sweater. "Shut up you little prick." she said as she walked behind him and sat down next to him, but leaving a big gap for Yamucha. "Well," she said smirking, "It's nice of you to notice what I'm wearin'. I didn't know you looked at me _that_ much." "Good one!" Chichi giggled as she sat down next to Goku. "Hey do you girls know where Yamucha, Krillen and 18 are?", Goku asked as he slurped spaghetti. Bulma stuck out her tongue in distaste as she watched the disgusting scene. Chichi glanced at Bulma before speaking. "Well… we saw Yamucha and some people in the hall with Krillen, a good chance 18 was with them. So they'll be in here soon." Chichi informed. The bell rang to signal the beginning of fifth period lunch. "Come on Chichi.",Bulma hurried as she grabbed her best friend's wrist. "Let's go get on line, cause I don't wanna get caught at the very end." "Okay." Chichi said as she followed Bulma. 

Meanwhile, while Chichi and Bulma were in the lunch line, Vegeta saw Yamucha stroll in with some black haired girl also then followed by Krillen and 18, who didn't look too happy. Yamucha stopped with the girl near a table while Krillen and 18 continued to the table where Goku and Vegeta were seated. Krillen plopped down on the opposite side of Goku. 18 sat next to Krillen and dropped her books on the table. "I can not believe that jerk!" 18 exclaimed. "Who?" Goku asked. "Yamucha", Krillen responded, "He makes it so obvious that he's probably gonna be goin with that girl." "Her name's Rae….", 18 said, and it looked like she didn't like the girl at all. "How could he do that to Bulma! I mean once she hears, and I know _somebody_ will tell her, ooh she'll be so devastated! This'll be the third time that she knows about that is. I mean last time she locked herself in one of the stalls in the girls' bathroom and cried. It took me and Chichi like 15 minuets to get her outta there!", she sighed. "Well… how do you guys know for sure that he's gonna cheat again.", Goku asked. "Well he said that she was just a friend and what's so wrong with walkin' down the hall wit' a friend?, so I said the way he had his hands all over her looked a little more than friendly, if ya know what I mean.", Krillen said. "Well here he comes. Let's ask the little slug about it, why don't we.", Vegeta said. They all turned around to watch Yamucha grudgingly shuffle over to their table. He looked up and saw their faces of disapproval. "What?" Yamucha asked sarcastically, "Are you guys mad at me too?" "Who else would be mad at you but us?" 18 asked venomously. He sneered at her, he didn't really like her because sheand Chichi had staked him out and tried to beat him up because he had cheated on Bulma. Chichi didn't fare too well but 18 got a lot of good punches in… "Yamucha…", Goku began, "Krillen and 18 told me that –" "Don't listen to them I'm not cheatin' on Bulma—" Yamucha started but was cut off by 18. "Anymore you mean." she said finishing the sentence for him. He gaped at her wondering how she knew. "That girl probably found out that you all ready have a girlfriend and didn't want to have anything to do with you.", 18 said while narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm gonna say it again, I am NOT cheatin' on Bulma !", he yelled at her. "Whatever", she said. "I really think Yamucha has changed you guys." Goku said happily. Yamucha rolled his eyes. "Yeah right.",Krillen said, "Yeah, whatever." ,Vegeta said . "Ha!" 18 laughed. "Why's every one so quiet?" Bulma asked as she and Chichi placed their lunches on the table. "Nothing…" Goku muttered. "So, Goku, what do you have for me?" Chichi asked as she cuddled next to Goku. He presented a heart shaped piece of chocolate fudge cake. "Goku! You're too sweet!", Chichi squealed. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I think that is so gay." he said. "Why?" Bulma asked. "Because first of all he's a guy and he's takin' cooking classes, then he makes the little wench over there a desert every day." Vegeta responded. "Well, I think it's sweet." she said then turned to Yamucha and narrowed her eyes, "Why can't you do that for me?!",she asked sounding angry. He nervously put a hand behind his head and laughed, "Come on babe, I would but you know I suck at cooking!" "True….", she mumbled. And everyone laughed.

Sucky ending for this chapter I know but hey they weren't gonna do anything for the rest of the day anyways. Plus chapter 3's gonna be a lot cooler cause Bulma's gonna find out that Yamucha's not as faithful as he _tries _to make everyone believe_._ And who does she run to? Who else but the prince in shining armor (who isn't a prince in this story at all) I know you're like: it's been done, but only chapter 3 is gonna be like that, k? Princess P. Email me!


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Hey peeps! I know chapter 2 sucked cuz it ended wrong and it was too short… So I guess this is like I'm makin' it up to you guys… This is where a little 'Romance' kicks off; Veggie and B-chan have a little 'close' encounter if ya know what I mean. *Giggles * I'm so silly…

You guys gotta review… If you don't I'm gonna think you don't like my story… *sniff * You guys do like it right? Read and review! Oh yeah, I guess since she's in the story I should claim her. The character Rae is mine and anyone else that I drop in with a name is my character. Oh yeah, double disclaimer, I didn't write it for chapter 2 so: I don't own DBZ, ok? Okay. Also some sex related stuff… still not gonna be a lemon though. Princess P.

The next day, sometime around second period, Yamucha was strolling down the hall since he was excused from taking his English test. He was supposed to go to the library for the period but decided to walk in the halls for a while. He was walking by the janitor's closet and someone reached out and pulled him in. It was really dark and he couldn't see, but by the way the person's finger nails pressed into his shoulders he could tell it was girl. But was it friend, foe, …or Bulma. He knew there was no way it could be Bulma. He hoped to God that it wasn't 18 or Chichi ready to kick his ass. "Hiya Yamucha.", the person breathed seductively. It was Rae. "Uh… hi",he said. "I was just thinking about you and your girlfriend…" she said. "Bulma?" he asked. "Yeah her. And I was thinking that we could still be together… without her knowing. You know what I mean…", she said as she stepped back and turned the light on. "Uh… I gotta think about it…",he said while smirking. "Don't give me that. Yesterday you were more than ready to come home with me, but I said no because you have a girlfriend. Hmm, but since you don't seem to care about her much, I'm just saying maybe we could be together." "Of course you know I'd rather be with you…" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. "Well then," she said, "You can meet me back in here at the end of fifth period. Your girlfriend won't follow you if you say you're going to the bathroom, right?" she asked. "Right." He said as he kissed her again. She pushed him away. "There'll be time for that later. I gotta get back to class. Remember. Right after you're finished lunch, okay." She said. "Yeah." He answered. "Right." she winked as she left. Yamucha decided to go to the bathroom instead; he had to 'relieve himself'.

When the bell rang at the end of third period, Bulma almost didn't want to go to fourth period study hall. Which was strange since she loves study hall. (She's not a dork; it's just that for her study hall is a free period. Since she never has to really study for anything.) But right now she had a sudden urge to be with Yamucha… "Hey girl!" Chichi called as she came into step with Bulma. "You're going to S.H. right?" she asked. "Why should I?" Bulma asked. "You know I don't need it…" "Just because you're smart doesn't mean you're best bud in the world doesn't need your help." Chichi giggled, she didn't even notice that Bulma wasn't joking. Bulma noticed Yamucha walking down the hall. "Ya-chan!" she called breaking away from Chichi and racing towards him. Chichi stared after her looking pissed, but rolled her eyes and walked into the study hall without her. Yamucha turned around and smiled at her. She came up next to him and he put his arm around her shoulder, "Hey babe. What's up? Don't you have study hall right now?" he asked. "Uh huh. But I won't be late or nothing." She said as they stopped walking. "Yamucha, we haven't gone out in a while. Why don't we go out to the movies with Goku and Chichi this Saturday night?" she offered while smiling. "Aww man, Bulma. I can't. I gotta work." he said. Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Yamucha you never work on Saturdays…" "I know," he said, "but I gotta cover for some jerk that broke his leg the other week." "Oh… okay. Well maybe next week then?" she asked. "Yeah sure." he said as the bell rang. He gave her the peace sign and ran down the hall. "Yeah… bye…"she said quietly. 'We're never gonna go out again… and I bet he's lying about having to work. He's a really good liar, I can give him that…but it takes one to know one, and I'm a good liar too…"she said to herself as she strolled into study hall.

During lunch Bulma noticed that Yamucha was barerly paying any attention to her. 'Well less than he usually does', Bulma thought to herself angrily. She glanced in the direction he was looking and saw Rae Angilco turn around. Bulma really hated this girl. She was a total bitch to her last year. Rae winked at Yamucha and blew a kiss to him. Bulma thought a fuse had blown in her. She stood up and gave the girl the finger. Rae quickly turned around as Bulma sat down. Yamucha was dumfounded as Rae abruptly stopped her flirting.He turned around and immediately felt his head shoved into his lunch. Bulma had her hand on the back of his neck and was pushing down so he couldn't get back up. Vegeta, 18, and Krillen jumped up because the food splattered all over the table. "Whoo hoo!" Vegeta laughed. "Serves him right."18 agreed. Krillen and Goku just laughed at the scene. Bulma finally let Yamucha get up. His face was dripping with what looked like it was lasagna or somethin'. "What the hell did you do that for!?" he yelled. "You seem to find something very interesting over there!" she yelled back. The whole table turned around and looked in the direction that Bulma had pointed out. "Not her again…" 18 mumbled. "Why do you have to be such a bitch!" he yelled. "Why do you have to be such an obvious asshole?" she screamed back. "Fuck you!" he yelled. "Go to hell!" she screamed. Yamucha turned on his heels and stormed out. "Uh- Yamucha…" she started but he was already gone. "Oh my god!" Bulma cried as she burst into tears. "I can't believe he just left like that!" she wailed. Vegeta was the only one that noticed that the girl Yamucha had been looking at had also left when Yamucha had stormed out. He uncomfortably slipped in next to Bulma and watched as Chichi tried to soothe her. Bulma wasn't letting herself be comforted though. "He's gonna break up with me!" she howled. "Don't let him." 18 said frowning. "Yeah, you should dump him first." Chichi suggested. Bulma put her head down on the table and started sobbing again. Vegeta inched away from her. "Um…" he started, "I'll be right back…" Vegeta said trying to get away from this uncomfortable scene. "Yeah…Okay" Goku said absently. 

"Bulma…" Chichi started after Bulma had finished crying, "Why don't you go and get cleaned up…" Bulma nodded. "Do you want us to come with you?" 18 suggested. "No, that's okay." Bulma smiled. "I'll be fine." "Okay…" Chichi said while sitting down. Bulma went out in the hall and walked to the bathroom. As she was walking past the janitor's closet she heard people were in there. 'Heh, they can't even wait until they get home' Bulma thought to herself. She was almost past the door when she heard someone exclaim 'Oh Yamucha!'. She stopped in her tracks and backtracked to the door. 'I'm not hearing right…' she thought trying to reassure her self. She slowly put her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. When it opened she saw exactly what she didn't want to see : Yamucha and that Rae girl and they were both almost naked. Yamucha looked up from kissing Rae's neck. His eyes widened, "Oh fuck…" he whispered.

Bulma felt like her heart was going to explode. She couldn't believe that she actually caught him in the act. "Wait Bulma…" Yamucha started. Bulma slammed the door in his face, she knew he would make no attempt to follow her but she ran down the hall anyway. She was crying and her tears blurred her vision. She slammed into something hard, somebody actually. The person grabbed her wrists. She looked up and stared into the ebony eyes of Vegeta. She gasped,and buried her head in his shoulder. Vegeta was shocked; he didn't expect this but instinctively put his arms around her in an awkward embrace. "What happened?" he whispered. She looked up and squeezed her eyes shut from emotional pain. " I- saw- Yamucha -…. He was in the closet with that girl." She said in between sobs. She buried her head back in his neck. He couldn't do anything else but hold her.

They stayed that way for a few minuets until Bulma's body stopped shaking from her sobs. When she was done she looked up at him. Her face was tear stained and her hair was disheveled, but to Vegeta she was beautiful. She blushed slightly and stepped back. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's I-ight" Vegeta said taking on the cold outer appearance that he usually had. The bell rang for the end of fifth period. "You gonna be okay?" he asked. "Yeah" she said and smiled. Then they went their separate ways.

Anyways people did you guys like the third chapter? I don't know it was a little descriptive. Anyways R and R. Thanks Princess P. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4 a

~Chapter 4 (a)~

Hey ya'll! To make it easier I'm listin' schedules for our Dragon Ball school kids.

So you guys can know who has classes with who. Oh yeah chapter 4 should be a lot longer, I hope… Princess P.

PersonPeriod 123456789

__________________________________________________________________________

Goku:gymfoodsS. S.MathlunchEnglishScienceartDriver's Ed.

________________________________________________________________________

Bulma:ScienceDriver's Ed.MathS. H.LunchEnglishgymartFrench

________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta: ScienceDriver's Ed.S. H.MathlunchEnglishgymartFrench

__________________________________________________________________________

Chichi: clothingFrenchMathS.H.lunchEnglishgymartDriver's Ed.

________________________________________________________________________

Yamucha: gymDriver's Ed.S. S.MathlunchScienceSpanishartEnglish

________________________________________________________________________

18:gymDriver's Ed.EnglishScience lunchSpanishS.SartMath

________________________________________________________________________

Krillen:S.SDriver's Ed.EnglishScience lunchSpanishgymartMath

_________________________________________________________________________

Rae:clothingDriver's Ed.EnglishMathlunchSciencegymartFrench

So that's the schedule so now I won't have to tell you who has what period with who…Okay, and this chapter is more of humor and a little itsy bit ( or more) of romance. It's gonna be mad long since I'm letting this chapter go period by period and it's for the whole day! *Squeal!* Tell me if you like it better this way or in story form. Princess P. J

Period 1, gym.

Goku and Yamucha were competing in their laps and 18 was trying to keep up with them. Yamucha, not liking the fact that a girl might pass him sped up in front of Goku. Goku gasped and passed Yamucha. It continued like this, with them trying to pass each other.

18 slowed down and started panting, she was just gonna take it easy and walk the rest of the laps. 'Boys are so immature', she thought to her self as she watched Goku and Yamucha push and shove each other trying to make it first over the finish line. A red head ran past her. "Nani!" she exclaimed, as she sped up to try and past the girl.

Science

There was a loud crash that sounded from the science lab. "Watch it!" Vegeta yelled at his female lab partner. "I wouldn't have dropped it if you had just taken the damn beaker!" Bulma yelled back at him. "I told you once and I ain't tellin' you again, Woman. I'm not workin' with you, why should I have to do any of the work." Vegeta said arrogantly. Bulma sighed as she crouched on the floor to clean up the mess. 'Hey, I don't wanna be your lab partner either.' She thought to herself. She looked up at Vegeta, wiped the stray hair out of her face and grinned up at him. "Heh" she scoffed. "Vegeta I'm thinking that the reason you didn't want to touch the beaker is that you were _afraid_ that it would get all over your precious skin and somehow 'damage' you" she teased. "No way." Vegeta said. "Prove it then. Come down here and help me clean this mess up." He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "I'll understand if you don't want to. But I'm wondering why you'd take biology if you're too _scared_ to touch a few harmless chemicals." Suddenly he was down on the ground mumbling about stupid wenches who have big stupid mouths. She had to hold in a giggle. 'Oooh! Vegeta's so easy to trick' she thought to herself as she got up to go wash her hands and leave Vegeta to do all the work by himself.

Clothing

Chichi was sewing together a potholder for Goku so he could use in his cooking class. 'Oh."she sighed to herself, 'I wish I was with Goku right now' But she didn't want to really give up seventh period gym for first period gym. She definitely didn't exercise well first thing in the morning, but unlike her boyfriend who was so packed with energy that it wouldn't be _healthy_ to let him wait all the way until seventh period to let it out. She giggled slightly to herself. "What do you find so funny?" asked a girl bitterly. Chichi glanced to her left in shock, it was that girl Rae. She gasped, she didn't even know this girl was in her class. Rae cursed as she pricked her already bloody finger with the needle. She put the sore finger in her mouth, turned around, and started scrutinizing Chichi. "Ah!" she said as she pulled her finger out of her mouth. "I remember you now!" she cried, "You are one of the girls that sit at Ya-chan's table!" "Geez' Chichi mumbled loud enough for the girl to hear, "You act like you're already going out with him." The girl's expression darkened, "Well, I will be as soon as he dumps that blue haired girlfriend of his" she said matter of factly. Chichi opened her mouth to protest, but Rae cut her off. "Oh and believe me, he _will_ dump her. You can tell your little friend just that." She hissed as she turned around and concentrated on her sewing machine. Chichi glanced over Rae's shoulder and she could tell by the first few letters that were there, that she was embroidering Yamucha's name.

Social Studies

Krilen sat in his S.S. class boredly doodling the scene at lunch yesterday. He chuckled as he drew Yamucha's face in his lunch. 'Man that guy is despiseable' Krillen said to himself. 'Well he is our friend but by being the ass that he is he's hurting one of our friends. And if I have to choose… even though she yells at me a lot, I'm gonna have to say I would rather have Bulma as my friend than Yamucha…" he droned off when he heard noise coming from outside. He glanced out the window, and 2 floors below him was the first period gym class. They were playing tennis and 18, Yamucha and Goku were all assigned to the same court. Krillen laughed, Goku could never grasp the concept of tennis he would either hit the ball too hard or hit it too soft. The _only_ physical activity Goku wasn't perfect at. He laughed out loud as the ball hit Goku square in the face. Suddenly there was some paper slammed down on his desk. He looked up at his teacher. She was glaring down at him. He gulped as he looked down and saw a form titled 'DETENTION' "Aww man,' he groaned 'Not another detention!'

Period 2, foods

Goku stared into the little window in the oven. His mouth started watering as he watched his pizza bake and the wonderful smells wafted to his nose. He heard a beep that signaled that the lemon meringue pie he was making for Chichi was done. He sped over to get it out of the other oven. "Alright!" he exclaimed, as the pie came out perfect. He silently thanked Chichi for putting him in this class. (She had said that she wasn't going to cook for his huge appetite anymore and that he needed to know how to take care of himself.)He then walked over to his table and started to devour his one-man pizza and all of the pie except one slice which he left for Chichi."Hey I love her, but she knows that food comes first for me!" Goku smiled to himself and inhaled the pie.

Driver's Ed.

Everyone took their seats and took out their driver's ed. handbooks.Yamucha, who usually sat next to Bulma, was now seated next to Rae, and they started to flirt once again."Oh! I can't believe him!," Bulma said to 18. ", he didn't even call me last night to apologize for yesterday's incident!" "Even if he did, you weren't gonna forgive him, were you?" asked 18."Well I dunno… I mean…" started Bulma."Oh come on Bulma!You are sounding sooo pathetic right about now!If I found Krillen humpin' some ho' in the janitors closet I would right there dragged his ass out smack him around and then attack the bitch!" 18 said with some anger.Bulma gasped at 18's remark and Krillen, who had overheard the conversation was now crying and prayed to God that he would never cheat on 18."Well I don't think I would have done that but right now I really feel like giving him a piece of my mind!" exclaimed Bulma."I think you should go for it, and the teacher isn't in class right now so you won't get in trouble!" 18 said."Bulma, if you ask me, I don't think it is very wise to do that here…" said Krillen."Oh shut up Krillen! Who asked you! Go somewhere and tell a joke!" yelled 18."ok ma'am!" Krillen said and walked over to Vegeta."You are so pathetic, you know that!" Vegeta remarked on the situation he just witnessed."You would be in the same predicament as me if you went with 18 too, Vegeta!" protested Krillen."Yeah whateva'!" replied Vegeta.After all the confidence from 18 Bulma got enough courage to get up and head over to Yamucha."Go Bulma-chan!" 18 rooted on her friend."This should be interesting!" smirked Vegeta."Wut?…" Krillen asked and turned around to see Bulma walking over to Yamucha and Rae."Yo, I ain't gonna be here to get in trouble for this mess, I don't care if they're my friends, I already got one detention today, I don't need a Saturday Detention with it!" Krillen said to himself and made his way to the back of the room away from the group.Yamucha had Rae on his lap and they were giggling at each other.Then Rae spotted Bulma."Hey look Yamucha, dat whore you call girlfriend is coming this way!" Yamucha turned around to see indeed that Bulma was coming."What did you call me!" Bulma yelled."I said, 'Yamucha, dat WHORE you call girlfriend is…OWWW!" she yelled."Wut you do that for!?" Rae yelled.Bulma had smacked her in the face, and rather hard."For calling me a whore, you man stealer!" Bulma yelled."No you didn't just mess up MY perfect face!" Rae screamed."So wut, and it a perfect face, it looks more like a face of a slut!So go get back on your street corner and find yourself another man, cuz Yamucha is mine!" smirked Bulma.Rae was now red with anger.Then Yamucha spoke and said "Bulma, you can't tell me who's man I am!""What! I can't believe you! I just forgave you for all you've done and now your just blowing me off!" Bulma yelled."It's because he obviously wants to be with me so, you go on a corner and find yourself another man!" laughed Rae."Oh! I can't take you anymore!" Bulma yelled and plunged toward Rae. Yamucha stood up in an instant making Bulma knock into him.She fell on the floor."Yamucha! What you do dat for!?" yelled Bulma rubbing her sore bottom."I don't think you two should fight, Bulma!" protested Yamucha."Well I think they should!" cheered Vegeta."Yeah! Me too!" agreed 18.The whole class started to chant 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!'Krillen sunk down behind his book and sighed at the commotion."I think I better go help them out before they really get themselves into trouble." Said Krillen and he walked back up to the front of the class.As he got there he saw Yamucha and Rae arguing with Bulma, 18 and Vegeta."Guys, I really think that you all should stop this arguing before we all get in trouble!" suggested Krillen."Shut up Krillen, your either with us or your not!" yelled 18."Yeah, baldy!It'll be fun!" said Vegeta."You think you could beat me Vegeta!?" Yamucha sneered. "I don't think you wanna try me!" smirked Vegeta."You can't escape me now, Rae!, Yamucha's not here to protect you now!" said Bulma."I don't need him!" yelled Rae.At that time the teacher's pet went outside to report the incident."Yamucha, Rae, Bulma, Vegeta, 18 and Krillen! Come here right now!" yelled Mr. Wayne.They all turned around to see their Driver's Ed teacher with a beet red face.They headed over to their teacher knowing there was going to be some sort of consequence."I just leave for 5 minutes and you all have to start something," Started Mr. Wayne, "I should of known leaving you 6 alone in a room for 5 minutes would be hell! Thank God I have my connections!" Vegeta knew that the teacher's pet had ratted on them. "But it wasn't me! I tried to stop them Mr. Wayne, honest!" whined Krillen.The group sighed."I don't care whose fault it was, you all are going to the principle for class misconduct! And I will be sending for security to take you all down so I will be certain you all get down there, safely!"Mr. Wayne called for security and they were escorted down to the principal's office.Before he left, Vegeta threatened the teacher's pet with a swirly at lunchtime.At the principal's they were all assigned a Saturday detention."Damn it, I was suppose to go to the mall tomorrow and now I have to got o this stupid Saturday!" Bulma whined. "This is all your fault Yamucha!""Whatever Bulma, you we're involved in this too!" protested Yamucha."Maybe if I tell the principal that my dad is Dr. Briefs, he would let us off because we all know my dad funds this school, and I can make him stop!" Bulma smirked."What's one Saturday detention gonna do to you, huh?It may be fun!" said Vegeta."Oh please, your only saying that because finally you have people to talk to in Saturday detention since we don't ever have Saturdays and you have one like every other week Vegeta!" said Bulma."That's not true, every other, other week!" he corrected her.*****sigh *** **"I don't think this is the time to argue, let's just get beck to class now." said 18."Come on Krillen…""Don't talk to me 18, none of you talk to me!" yelled Krillen.They all looked back at him."What's wrong with you Krillen?" asked Yamucha."I just got detention first period and now a Saturday! I can't believe this!" Krillen yelled."Stop your bithcin' chrome dome!" ordered Vegeta.Krillen felt like talking back, but 18 suggested he didn't and he went along with it.

French 

"Bonjour, Chichi, come' allez-vous? (Hello, Chichi, how are you?)" asked a French class student."Comme ci comme ca', et tu? (So, so and you?)" responded Chichi."Bien, merci! (Well Thank you!)" answered back the student.Very good you two, you may take your seats now."Oui Madame." They both said and went back to their seats. "Oh I'm sooo bored right now, I wish I were with Goku right now!" Chichi said to herself and wasn't paying attention to class."Mademoiselle Chichi! Ecouter! (listen!) "Oui Madame." Chichi blushed since she was caught daydreaming again."Now say 'where do you live' en francais?" said Madame."Ou est-ce que vous habite?" responded Chichi."Bon, Chichi…now you may go back to daydreaming about…what's his name again…ah yes Monsieur Goku!" The class giggled and Chichi turned bright red."Today is not going to be a good day!" Chichi sighed.

Period 3, Social Studies

"Mr. Son! This is a simple question!! Just tell me in what country your home is located in!!" the teacher yelled. "Uh… is the answer Paris, France?" he asked nervously. All the kids were snickering. The teacher smacked her forehead. "Arrg…" the teacher said looking around then found someone who could help her. "Yamucha! Can you please tell us in what country Mr. Son's house is located?" she asked desperately. "Uh… yeah, Goku lives in Tokyo, Japan." Yamucha answered. "Arigatou" she said. "Well, I knew that!" Goku exclaimed. "Well then why didn't you say anything?" Yamucha asked. "I thought it was a trick question…" Goku pouted. "What kind of trick could be contained in the sentence: And where do we all live Mr. Son?" Yamucha asked while he was laughing. Goku pouted again, "Shut up" he said, "Somebody told me there was a fight in Driver's Ed. today. Something like a cat fight between Bulma and some girl. But it was probably just rumor, since I know Bulma would never fight anyone." Yamucha's happy mood darkened. "I never thought she would, either. It's all that bitch 18's fault…" he grumbled. "NANI!" Goku yelled, "You mean there really was a fight?!" "Well not really, but it was almost there. It was 18, Bulma, and Vegeta against Rae and me. And Krillen was the neutral party. We almost started but Mr. Wayne came in and we all got Saturdays…" he muttered. "Saturdays, hmm, too bad." Goku said thoughtfully. "Yamucha you do know that against Vegeta,18 and a pissed off Bulma you'd be no match, right?" Goku asked. "I know…" Yamucha groaned as he banged his head on the table. "I just hope they don't gang up on me after school." Goku laughed nervously. "That was a scary thought" Goku said, "Knowing that group they might get Chichi in on it and you'd really be in deep kuso." "I know." Yamucha whined

Math

"Bulma do this one quick." Ms. Crane said, "Solve for y. 25y - 50x = 100." Nine seconds later Bulma yelled out, "The answer is y equals 2x plus 4!" "Oooh!" Ms. Crane squealed, "I just love this girl! You are too smart!" she praised. Bulma beamed. "Ok, Chichi. Solve for y. -10x +y= 20, go." Chichi looked up from her daydream of Goku beating the crap out of Yamucha. She had heard from Bulma about the incident in Driver's ed. In return she had told Bulma about Rae's threat in first period. "Do the problem." Ms. Crane said while narrowing her eyes. "Uh… what problem?" Chichi asked innocently. "Solve for y. If –10x +y =20!!" Ms. Crane yelled. Chichi quickly put pen to paper and twelve seconds later she called out, " The answer is y equals 10x plus 20!" "Good, if you didn't get it under twenty seconds you know I would have given you detention for daydreaming in my class." "Hai." Chichi mumbled. "Chi, you don't wanna get in trouble and it's only third period." Bulma warned. "Okay. So what are you gonna do about the Rae and Yamucha situation?" she asked. "Simple." Bulma said as she closed her notebook, "I'm gonna dump him." Chichi gaped at her. "You must have been up all night deciding this." Chichi accused. "Yeah, I cried, I laughed, I screamed, and I cried some more. But in the end I figure out that Yamucha's no good for me and besides I've found someone who I think I'm gonna like to get to know a lot better." Bulma responded with a twinkle in her eye. Chichi's eyes widened. "You found another guy!" she yelled. Bulma clamped a hand over her friend's mouth as she saw three girls turn around. "Shh." She whispered, "I don't want rumors to spread so Yamucha starts thinkin' I'm cheating on him." "Okay, but how come you never tell me anything" Chichi whispered. "I just realized it last night, around two in the morning, so it's not like I could have called you or anything." Bulma whispered back. "Hey you know I take gossip at anytime." Chichi whispered. Bulma giggled.

Study Hall

Vegeta flung another spit ball at the back of the S.H. attendant's head. The dorky, skinny, boy jumped up face red. He glanced around the room and stopped on Vegeta. He glared at him. Vegeta glared back and gave him a look that said ' why you looking at me for, I didn't do nuthin'. The dorky kid plopped down. Then jumped back up again. A spitball had landed in his lap. "Arrg!!" he screamed "Whoever's doing this better fess up now and I'll go easy on you!" Vegeta burst out laughing. The kid turned around. "You!" he yelled, "Saturday!!""Not another one" Vegeta groaned.

English

18 wasn't paying attention much because Rae and her were eying each other and Krillen was nervously eying them. "What ya gonna do now, huh?" Rae asked boredly. "Nothing now, but we'll settle this in that Saturday you and Yamucha won for us." 18 accused. Rae was about to protest but the bell rang and she hurried out. 'Oh, man' Krillen thought.

Dun,dun dun. That's only half a story!! I know, but I got lazy and decided that it's better for you guys to read part of it now, cause I'm doin' all 9 periods so, by the time I write that I'll pass out and you guys were so awaiting this chap. Oh yeah, before I forget. Props go to my neechan for her ghettoness, she wrote the entire period 2. and she did the French since I'm not even in French class. K? Oh and this chapter is 4a and part 2 is 4b. It's still one chapter. I'ight. Bye, peeps. 


	5. Chapter 4 b

~Chapter 4(b)~

Hey ya'll! Chapter 4, is like continued now. Remember this is part b. Did ya'll like my schedule? No one said anything about it… All that work went down the drain… Oh well! The more e-mails the more I write. ( You guys are so increasing my ego. J) And since someone asked, No I did not get Rae from SM Rei, I don't even like Sailor Moon's Rei, okay? Then again this Rae is just as annoying… Ok now to part b, the fight's not in this chapter. Since they're planning it for their Saturday detention, okay. So wait 'til chapter 5. If ya'll can do that! I re-listed the schedule if you guys didn't save it. But I'm not going to do it after chapter 6.

PersonPeriod 123456789

__________________________________________________________________________

Goku:gymfoodsS. S.MathlunchEnglishScienceartDriver's Ed.

________________________________________________________________________

Bulma:ScienceDriver's Ed.MathS. H.LunchEnglishgymartFrench

________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta: ScienceDriver's Ed.S. H. MathlunchEnglishgymartFrench

__________________________________________________________________________

Chichi: clothingFrenchMathS.H.lunchEnglishgymartDriver's Ed.

________________________________________________________________________

Yamucha: gymDriver's Ed.S. S.MathlunchScienceSpanishartEnglish

________________________________________________________________________

18:gymDriver's Ed.EnglishScience lunchSpanishS.SartMath

________________________________________________________________________

Krillen:S.SDriver's Ed.EnglishScience lunchSpanishgymartMath

_________________________________________________________________________

Rae:clothingDriver's Ed.EnglishMathlunchSciencegymartFrench

Period 4, Basic Math J ( I'm too mean to Goku-san…)

Goku twirled his pen again. He couldn't pay attention in this class. They just re-taught the stuff they taught him last year. He propped his book up so the teacher couldn't see what he was doing. He took out a piece of paper and a blue milky pen and started writing Chichi a note.Dear Chichi, yo wussup?I'm just here chillin' in math class, bored as usual.Well I was just thinking of you and thought that we should hang out alone this weekend, just me and you, alone… understand wut I'm getting at, well if you agree of course, Well anywayz, I guess I'll go back to math, I'm gonna pass this class 4 u Chichi!Ok buh bye.

Goku J

Goku folded his note and smiled.Then he went back to paying attention in class as he promised Chichi.

Study Hall

Bulma was reading a book called 'Why Men Do The Things They Do', while Chichi sat there thinking about who Bulma's new crush is."Bulma, can you tell me now? No one is listening!" Chichi begged."NO! I'll tell you later! And shouldn't you be studying something, this is study hall!" Bulma pointed out."Arg! You are soooo unfair! I wanna know now!!!" Chichi yelled and got out of her seat.Everyone in study hall turned around and stared at her.Chichi immediately sat back down and coved her face behind a literature book."I embarrass myself way too much lately!" Chichi said to herself."Ok, if you want to know so bad, I'll write you a note for English class, 6th, and you'll know then!" said Bulma."OK," agreed Chichi. "but why can't you tell me now or at lunch?""Because, I know you'll over react here and make a scene and at lunch there's too may people there and they might hear so just wait!" yelled Bulma.Chichi nodded and went back to her studying. 

Math (Regular)

Vegeta couldn't believe this; he had to sit with the asshole (Yamucha) and his sluttish little friend, Rae. She cuddled next to him and whispered something in Yamucha's ear. Vegeta growled, and they both looked at him. The Rae girl whispered something else, Yamucha smirked. "You don't feel the least bit guilty for what you did to your girl?" Vegeta asked Yamucha. "Heh, you're just jealous because you don't have a girl." Yamucha said smugly. "I would rather not have a girl than have to be known through out the school as a no good cheater." Vegeta said and then smirked, "You're not even a playa since your girl knows that you're cheatin' on her." Yamucha scowled at this comment. Rae stuck out her tongue. "I'm not cheatin' on Bulma, I'm gonna break up with her soon. And besides the slut's probably already been cheatin on me anyways." Yamucha said. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Yamucha, but decided to say nothing on the subject. He knew that Bulma was nothing less than faithful to this rat the whole time. He smirked and turned to Rae. "Hey, chick, did you know that this little fuck is gay?" he asked. Yamucha's eyes widened. Rae turned to him shocked. Yamucha went all red. "That's not true, you ass!" Yamucha yelled. The class all turned, shocked, and stared at him. The teacher glared at him. "Yamucha! You have a detention for use of profanity in my class! Now everyone turn to page 337 in your Math books!" the teacher yelled. Yamucha plopped down in his chair and glared at Vegeta. Vegeta just snickered and put on his headphones and started his work.

Science

Krillen and 18 were sent to the science closet to go get some beakers and chemicals for their next science lab, but they took a detour to go to a corner to go make out. J

Period 5: Lunch!

Bulma and Chichi walked in to the cafeteria with Goku and Vegeta. They saw Yamucha was already at the table and Rae was with him. Vegeta, who was next to Bulma, felt her physically tense. Her mouth hung open. "I…" she started but she was speechless. They approached the table, and Goku and Chichi went to their side of the table. Vegeta plopped down at the end of the bench, where he usually sat. Bulma now saw that Rae was in _her_ spot. She seethed. "Yamucha" she said through clenched teeth. "If your_ friend_ is sittin' at the table then where do you expect _me_ to sit?" Yamucha smiled a sweet smile at her. "Right here next to me, babe." He said as he patted the seat on the right of him, which happened to be next to Vegeta. Bulma sighed. 'Why bother getting' pissed anymore?' she asked herself. 'I think I'll break up with him via notes or maybe in Art class.' She thought absently as she plopped down next to Vegeta. He threw glance at her, 'She doesn't seem like she cares anymore. Maybe she's gonna dump that fool! Why am I happy about her being free, though? Like I care what her dating status is…' he thought to himself. "Hey, Vegeta." Bulma said. "Hey…" he said. They weren't exactly buds and didn't converse often. Well not like decent people that is. "Yamucha, I'm gonna get lunch now. You gonna come wit' me?" Rae asked as she got up. Yamucha was about to get up when Goku tugged on his sleeve. "Yamucha… uh… could we talk, real quick?" Goku asked. Yamucha grinned and sat back down, "Sure Goku." He grinned. "Rae, I'll catch you later in the line. Save me a spot in line, 'k?" Yamucha said. Rae narrowed her eyes at Goku. Goku's eyes widened, 'She looks like she got a problem with me or something…' he thought nervously. She turned to Yamucha with a smile on her face. "Ok, sure Ya-chan" she said as she walked away. When she was out of hearing distance Bulma turned around and mockingly said, "Ok, Ya-chan" making Rae sound like a crow or something. Vegeta, 18, Krillen and Chichi laughed. "What is it, Goku?" Yamucha asked. Goku narrowed his eyes and became serious. "Yamucha when we all became a group…" Goku started but Bulma interjected. "Clique, you mean" she said absently. "Huh?" Goku asked. "We're a clique, Goku." Bulma informed. "Ok, whatever." Goku said exasperatedly, "When we became a 'clique' Yamucha we set down some certain rules…" he said but was cut off again, this time by Chichi who got up and slammed her fist on the table. "Uh-huh! And one of those rules is you can't bring lil' hussies like that Rae girl into our clique until you and Bulma are officially old news. And I mean your relationship has to be **totally **finished! And besides that little Rae girl definitely doesn't fit the requirements. Face it Yamucha, she's a slut, and we **do not** allow people like her into our groups!" Chichi yelled. "Hey, then why is Bulma in our group, then?" Vegeta asked innocently. Krillen snickered. "Arrg, I am not, you jerk!" she said as she hit him on his back, hard. Vegeta laughed, and Bulma hit him again, but not as hard since she knew he was only kidding. Yamucha glared at the two of them. 'They should leave me alone and pay attention to Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta looks like he's trying to make a move on my woman. It's against the rules to make a move on someone while they're still goin' with someone.' Yamucha thought bitterly. "Anyway, Yamucha, we wanna know what's with the Rae girl…" Goku was yet again cut off, this time by 18. "What were you thinking when you brought the bitch to our table?! That we'd just accept her with open arms?" she asked. "Uhhh…" Yamucha started but _he _was cut off. "He _wasn't_ thinking that's what." This came from Bulma. "You little ass" she said as she turned to Yamucha. "You always think with your dick, Yamucha. All you want is a good lay, and you think you have to go somewhere else for it cuz you can't get it from me. Did you ever think you'd hurt anybody? Mainly me?" she asked. "Uh…" Yamucha started. "Left you speechless, huh?" Bulma sighed as she laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. "Yamucha," Goku said his eyes narrowed, "We can't have that girl here. You either have to go someplace else with her or send her away." "So, Is this like you guys are kickin' me out?" Yamucha asked bitterly. "We should…" 18 mumbled. "No way!" Goku laughed, but then got serious again, but you gotta get that girl outta our table and away from our, uh… 'clique', because, uh well, not everyone likes her." he tried to say it as nicely as he could. "You mean not everyone can stomach her." Vegeta suggested. Yamucha shot him a dirty look, Vegeta glared right back. "Fine!" Yamucha shouted as he got up and took his books, "I can see that I'm obviously not wanted here." And with that he stormed away. "Uhh.. I didn't mean you had to go…" Goku muttered. Chichi looked shocked, "He just can't **leave us** like that…, can he?" she said skeptically. "Well…" Krillen said as he got out 'da rule book', "It says that if he leaves the group and doesn't apologize before the end of the week, he is officially out." He closed the book solemnly. "Out out?" Chichi asked. "Yup, Never coming back, out." Krillen said. "Well, who needs him?" Vegeta asked. Bulma sniffled at the statement. Vegeta suddenly felt bad for what he said and slumped down in his chair. The table was kind of glum for a while when Goku suddenly spoke up, "Oh yeah Chichi, here's your pie and a note I wrote for you""Thanks Goku, you always do nice things for me!" Chichi squealed.*Sniff-sniff * went Bulma, "Yamucha never did nice stuff for me!!!!!" she wailed."Arg!! Shut up, here you want something, here have my French fries!" yelled Vegeta and shoved his fires over to Bulma."I don't need your damn fries, I am not needy!" yelled Bulma."No one said your were, dummy!"spat back Vegeta."I am not stupid!" retorted Bulma. "Yeah you are since you rudely gave back my offers for you to have my fries!" said Vegeta."Now you're making no sense Vegeta." Bulma said."Nooooooo, your not making any sense anymore." Vegeta replied. Everyone stared at her."Bulma, are you ok?" asked Chichi raising an eyebrow."Uh…I don't know what's wrong with me, but I do know I just lost my boyfriend! Waahhhh!" Bulma cried."Aww Bulma, let's go to the bathroom to clean you up!" said 18 and the 3 girls left."She is way too emotional!" said Krillen."Maybe it's that PMS thing…" said Vegeta."Yamucha is just breaking us all up" said Goku.He then got up to get some lunch.When he got up there, Rae called him up so he could cut her."Thanks, this line is sure long…" started Goku."Shut up!I know what you and your friends are trying to do to me and Ya-chan!" hissed Rae."What! No way, if you and Yamucha want to go with each other, then fine, by all mean do what ever you want, but he knows he has to follow the rules!" Goku said and folded his arms."What rules?" asked Rae."The 'clique' rules! Duh!" said Goku."Oh…anywayz, I will get Yamucha!No matter what I have to do!" Rae said and thunder struck.Goku backed up and said "Maybe I'm not too hungry anymore…"

Later in the bathroom…

"I can't believe how he reacted to what we said, I thought he would have taken our side!" said Chichi."Yeah, I know he was always bad news ever since I met him in 9th grade! That bastard had hit on me the first day of school!" pouted 18."Hey," started Bulma, "you never told me that!" 18 blushed and said, "Well it doesn't matter now does it, that was in the past…" "Yeah your right! I don't need him!I could have any guy in this high school with a snap of my fingers!" Bulma boasted."Yeah!" cheered 18 and Chichi." And I could even get…get…I could even get Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.The 3 girls started laughing!"That was funny Bulma!" said 18."Yeah I know! Eww, Vegeta is such a jerk! Always making fun of me!"said Bulma."Maybe he's flirting with you." said Chichi.Bulma and 18 went silent.Then started laughing as tears rolled down their cheek."What?" asked Chichi."That was funny as hell Chichi!" laughed 18."Yeah good one, that's hilarious, Vegeta flirting with me!" Bulma said and continued laughing.'Yeah, they think I'm joking, they haven't observed the big picture like me, but I KNOW Vegeta's feelin' Bulma, I just know it!' Chichi thought and then joined her friends in their laughter.

After lunch everyone went into the hall walking around until the first bell rings.Chichi took this time to make her move.She saw Vegeta at his locker and snuck up on him."Hiya Vegeta!" she yelled in his ear."Yo! What the hell is your problem!" he yelled back at her."Oh nuttin', so wut's up wit you? Anything new in your life?" asked Chichi."No…why?" he asked the grinning Chichi. "Oh nuttin' just thought you might have something, or someone on your mind, you get wut I'm sayin'?" Chichi winked at him."NO, I don't know wut your sayin', yo don't you have somewhere to be now, like with Kakarot?He's been lookin' for you." advised Vegeta."No I don't, I could always see him in English class next period, but anyways, lets get back to you…" said Chichi."You know your starting to scare me!Go away!" yelled Vegeta. Bulma was walking around and heard Vegeta, she was about to walk to English when she also heard Chichi. 'Hmm? What is she doing with him?'Bulma thought to herself.She went around the corner and poked her head around the bend and tried to hear the conversation, but it was just impossible since Vegeta's locker was all the way down the hall."Shoot!" she yelled at her self, but decided to stay back so she wouldn't be seen."Come on Vegeta! Listen to me I know your secret and I'll tell everyone!" Chichi threatened.'Huh? How does she know that I got my last Saturday for being caught in the girls' locker room!? No way, she wouldn't know! I'll just stay cool about it, she just might be talking about some of her girly gossips." Vegeta thought to himself."Woman, what are you talkin' 'bout?" Vegeta asked."Now that I got your attention, I know that…YOU LIKE BULMA!" smirked Chichi. "Hey I thought I heard Chichi say my name!" Bulma said to herself."Yeah right. That wench?" replied Vegeta."Then why are you blushing huh?" asked Chichi with a smirk, even though she knew he wasn't."No I'm not!" Vegeta said and blushed for real this time."I knew it, you do like Bulma!" giggled Chichi."I don't like her!" Bulma started approaching and Vegeta got nervous. "Shut the hell up!!" he yelled, "I don't like the bitch!" "Uh…" Bulma started seeing that she shouldn't be interrupting, since Vegeta looked really pissed. Vegeta cast a glare her way, and then turned on his heel, grumbling about stupid women. "Oh my he's mad…" Chichi muttered. "Humph" she said as she turned towards her locker. "It's not my fault you've got a totally un-likable attitude. **That's** why you can't get any girls to like you …" she grumbled mostly to her self. Bulma came up next to her friend's locker. "Chi" she said as she raised an eyebrow, "Why were _you_ talkin' to Vegeta for?" Chichi finally got her locker open and looked into it. "Vegeta likes you" she said nonchalantly, like it was old news. "Now where are my gym sneakers…" she said absently. This was no old news to Bulma. "What?!" she asked. She was shocked. "Vegeta… likes me...?" she asked. "No way! Not _that_ lil' prick." she said. "I swear!" Chichi said. Bulma clasped her hands over her chest and looked up to the sky like she was praying. "God please help Chichi from being _sooo_ delusional…" Bulma joked. "Real funny." Chichi said sarcastically as she slammed her locker shut. "But I am telling the truth!" Chichi protested. "Yeah whatever." Bulma said. Ring went the bell to signal that sixth period has started. "Oh my god!" Chichi said as she linked arms with Bulma, "That's the bell!" And with that she 'dragged' Bulma to their sixth period class.

Period 6, English

Chichi and Bulma tried to stroll in unnoticed but the teacher had already put them on cut slips. "Oh please Mr. Piccalurius" (We're dissin' Piccolo here, if ya'll didn't notice.) Bulma pleaded. "Uh… Chichi's locker wouldn't open." she said on a whim. "Well" Mr. Piccalurius started, "If Ms. Chichi's locker wouldn't open, can you tell me why _you're_ late?" "Uh…" Bulma stammered. "Just sit down Ms. Briefs…" Mr. P. sighed. "Uh… Okay sir. Uh… do I have a detention or something" Bulma asked. "No, just go and sit down." He said. "Domo Arigatou, sir." she grinned. She plopped down at her desk. She was in a row, between Vegeta and Chichi. Goku was on the other side of Chichi. "Ok…" Mr. P. droned on, "Open your English Lit. Book, turn to page 456, and read the passage on Hamlet then answer questions 1-35. Hand it in to me by the end of the period." The class groaned. "Oh come on Mr. P.!" groaned Goku, "That's too much work!" "Mr. Son. Do you want to be responsible for the class getting an extra assignment?" Mr. P. asked sternly. "Uh No!!" Gokusaid getting flustered. "Ha ha!" Bulma laughed. "Son Goku!" Chichi warned. "Sorry. Hey, Chichi did you read my note yet?" Goku said. "Huh? What note--? Oh yeah! I forgot all about it! I'm sorry Goku-sa!" Chichi said. "That's alright…" Goku said. "Ms. Chichi! Mr. Son! Why are you talking this isn't a group assignment! Stop talking and get back to work!" Mr. P. yelled. "Ok!" Chichi and Goku said in unison.Bulma started her work, but then was drifted away from it by thinking about what Chichi told her.'It can't be true! No way, he can't like me! He's so, Vegeta' Bulma thought in disgust.Vegeta sat there playing with his clicky pen, until it dropped.Sub-consciously, Bulma bent down to pick it up and Vegeta did at the same.The two crashed head on."OW!" the two said in unison."Oh sorry Vegeta…" Bulma apologized and picked up the pen. "Here's your pen. Now you can go back to clicking it."She handed it to him and he just humphed.'Now I know for sure he really doesn't like me!' Bulma assured herself.'She touched my clicky pen, hehehe' Vegeta gloated to himself.Vegeta stared at his pen and decided to do something with it, and he wasn't going to do his class work.He too out a small piece of paper and decided to write a note:

Bulma;

# Well I've, um…let me just get to the point, I like you but since you have been with Yamucha, I haven't been able to get wit u.So now that your available, and you are available, maybe we could hook up one day, maybe go to a movie or something, well anywayz, I'm gonna go now. I-ight Write back and leave it behind the first bleacher.And don't be lookin' for me because then I wouldn't get it. Ok!

Secret Admirer*

Vegeta folded the note and slipped into to Bulma's purse without her knowing.'Hopes she finds it…' Vegeta sighed.

He then went to work on his literature assignment.

Science

Yamucha and Rae weren't talking much because Yamucha was having second thoughts about leaving the clique. "Yamucha, your not thinking about your loser friends still are you?" asked Rae."What?Their not losers, well except for Vegeta that bastard, you don't know what we all went through together! I think I was wrong for leaving them like I did…" Yamucha responded. Rae thoughtfully popped her gum and twirled her hair around a finger. "Yamucha," she started after a while. "Are you regretting breaking up with your group… or are you regretting leaving Bulma?" she asked, accusation evident in her voice. "Nani? What're you trying to say?" Yamucha asked angrily. Rae shrugged and popped her gum again. 'That is sooo annoying, Bulma never popped her gum like that. Bulma was never such an air-head.' Rae was talking, but Yamucha wasn't listening. "Ya-chan! You aren't listening to me!" Rae accused. "Of course I am, babe…" Yamucha said nervously. Rae narrowed her eyes and looked really mad, at **him**. She had never been mad at **him** before. She picked up a dissecting knife off her lab table. Yamucha's eyes widened. "The way you're zoned out, I'm thinking your daydreaming about **Bulma! **It's always about **Bulma!**" Rae said exasperatedly. "Look," she said as she calmly put the knife down. Yamucha pushed it away from her. "You and Bulma are over. You're old news. She probably won't even wait to get a new boyfriend. But me and you… We're so totally gonna be forever!" Yamucha backed up, she was really freaking him out. "Rae! Yamucha! Get back to work! You haven't even opened up the snail yet!" The teacher yelled. Rae turned to the tray where the dead snail lay. She wrinkled up her nose and stuck out her tongue in disgust. Yamucha laughed, 'See,' he told himself, 'Nothing's wrong with her… I'm just paranoid.' Then he put the first slice into the snail.

Spanish

"Hola 18, Coma estas?" Krillen asked. "Bien, y tu?" 18 replied in a monotone voice. "Oh, come on 18! You gotta put some feeling into this!" Krillen whined. "Why bother? I suck at foreign languages and I'm failing Spanish!" she growled. "Oh cheer up, 18! Ms. Ferrera said she would pass you if you at least _tried_." Krillen said. "I know" grumbled 18, "but I can't get into this crap. Like why does a y come out like e? Huh/ Where's the sense behind that?!" she yelled. "Juuhachi-gou… It's a different language. You can't base everything on the one language you speak…" Krillen said. "Says who?" asked 18 flippantly . Krillen was about to answer when 18 cut him off. "No one asked you, Krillen." She growled at him. "Alright…" he shrugged. 

Ok! Yes there's gonna be a part c! Don't strangle me! My sister says it's easier to read if I put it 3 periods per part! This one's a big file already! So e-mail me. And I'm sorry this took soooooooo long to come out, but I was busy. Major projects to do, and I got a D on my Math test. (shocker!) I didn't study cause I was writing that night. Anyways, part c is already in the making and should be out 3 days prior to this… Oh yeah, and if some of ya'll have an ISP like I have (MSN explorer) and you can't see the schedule properly and it's all jumbled up, please tell me,(via e-mail) and I'll send the schedule to you! Peace out! Princess P.


	6. Chapter 4c

~Chapter 4(c)

Yeah!! Last strenuous part of chapter 4. It's a 3 part mini series!! What am I talkin' about?? Don't mind me… N-E-wayz…Thanks for the great e-mails! *So Sorry fo' the long wait. My dad took the week off and wouldn't let me go on the computer!! * I luv ya'll! Now on to chapter 4 (c)!

Period 7,Science

"Arrg! Goku!" the girl with red hair screamed as he yet again popped another jellybean in his mouth. "If you eat anymore we're gonna be short some for our DNA project. "I can't help it" Goku shrugged as he put a handful in his mouth. "I didn't have lunch today…" he reached over and drank from a big 2 liter bottle of Soda. Which happened to belong to a green haired girl. But she didn't notice. His lab partner growled and started to pull on her hair. 

Gym

Bulma had already changed into her gym clothes and was looking through her purse for a scrunchie to pull her long hair back with. She found it and pulled it out but something else came out with it. 'A note?' she asked herself. 'I didn't get any notes today…' She unfolded the note and was totally shocked. "A secret admirer!" Chichi squealed. Bulma looked over her shoulder, and there Chichi was being as nosy as ever. "Excuse me." Bulma said as she pressed the note to her chest. "I do not think this is any of your business." Chichi pouted, "But I'm your best friend…" "My **nosy** best friend" Bulma corrected. Chichi sighed, but suddenly the grin came back to her face. "So… Do you recognize the handwriting?" "No" Bulma admitted, "I've never seen it before. But then again… the only boy's handwriting I've ever seen was Yamucha's and Goku's. And this looks nothing like theirs…" "Of course it's not **Goku!**" Chichi yelled. "And of course it's not Yamucha…" Bulma mumbled. "So are you gonna write him back?" Chichi asked. "Of course! I need a boyfriend!" Bulma exclaimed. "Hmm. Well make sure the guy isn't a stalker… or a geek!" Chichi said. Bulma stuck her tongue out. "I can just see you now! Walkin' down the hall wit some lil' pocket protector wearin' geek!" Chichi laughed. "Eeew! What a nightmare." Bulma said. "I know…" Chichi agreed.

Spanish

"Hola, Seni[r Yamucha, como estas?" asked the freckled faced guy."Uh, um, muy bien, gracias, y tu?" replied Yamucha."Que te gusta?" (I think that means, what do you like to do? I forget.) "Yo me gusta ir al cine, y tu?" (I like to go to the movies, and you?) Yamucha said sounding really bored.The other kid replied and they both went back to their seats."This class is so boring since I have no one to talk to!" Yamucha whined."I should have just taken French when Bulma asked me to join it with her! Damn!" Yamucha continued to whine to himself. 

Social Studies

"18, can you tell the class where the Sphinx is?" 18 cleared her throat and answered "Egypt, and it also is one of the seven wonders of the world." "Good 18!" said the teacher.The class sighed.She smiled to herself.She liked Social Studies class and was very good at it, unlike her other friends, and she also was a teachers pet."I am the smartest person in the class." 18 said."Anyone knows that the sphinx is located in Egypt _and_ is one of the Seven Wonders of the World.Duh!" said the snotty girl behind 18. "That question was just to see if the class was listening to the teacher!" she snickered."What! I don't care, You better get out of my face, bitch, or I'll bust your lip!" threatened 18.The girl sat back in her seat with fear. 'No one is gonna spoil my happiness, who does she think she is!' 18 said to herself with anger.'I'll just have to teach her a thing or two about messing with me, I'll just jump her after school!' and 18 went back to smiling. 

Period 8, every one's in art! 

The class was working on clay projects, which also would be later painted.They all were doing ok, well except for Goku."If you just chose something better than a clay banana, Goku, the project wouldn't be so hard!" said Chichi."But it's not hard, it's just it doesn't look like banana, but more like a crippled yellow dick!" Goku sighed."Oh Goku, you could fix it." Chichi tried to help him, but it just turned out worse.On the other side of the group table, Bulma was working on her clay heart. "This should be a broken heart instead!" she sighed to herself."But soon enough I'll have a new boyfriend to make me happy again, heehee!" she smiled. "Bulma's gonna get a new boyfriend, Bulma's getting a new boyfriend!" Chichi sang.Bulma just smiled from ear to ear. "Really Bulma, who?" asked Goku."Oh, I don't know. Somebody gave me a note… A secret admirer!" she giggled as she blushed. "Really? Let me see." Goku said. Bulma handed the note over to Goku. "Hey Son-kun, maybe you can tell me who's handwriting this is." Bulma said. Goku read the note and nearly freaked out. "Nani Goku? Do you know who wrote it??" Chichi asked excitedly. "Uh… Actually I don't…" Goku lied. Even though he knew perfectly well that it was Vegeta's handwriting. "Ohhh" Chichi and Bulma both groaned. "Goku glanced at his friend. Vegeta looked up and slightly blushed, because he had been listening to the conversation. Chichi warily glanced at the red Vegeta. "What's your problem?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Uh… nothing, I'm just a little hot…" he stuttered. "Hah! A little?" Bulma said unconsciously. She immediately cupped her hands over her mouth and _really_ blushed. Vegeta smirked and Goku and Chichi just stared at her. 'Oh nooo' Bulma said to herself. "Uh… yeah." Chichi said, "Let's go get some more paint Bulma." Bulma gladly got up and followed her friend across the room. "Vegeta!" Goku said in a hushed whisper. "I can't believe you like Bulma! Why didn't you tell me?!" "Uh… What are you talking about, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked nervously. "Oh come on!" Goku exclaimed. "I'm not **that** stupid! Besides I know your handwriting and the words you use. You're a dead give away. Anyways, How long have you liked her?" Vegeta slumped down in his chair and then confessed his answer. "Ever since last year…" he grumbled. "Wow," Goku said thoughtfully, "that's a long time Vegeta. Why didn't you tell her?" Goku asked. "Are you stupid or something, Kakarot?!" Vegeta yelled. "She doesn't even like me!!" "Of course she does!" Goku laughed. "She said you were hot!" "Not in all words…" Vegeta grumbled, "And besides she didn't _mean_ to say it." "Yeah, but she was thinking it." Goku reassured. Vegeta smirked. "What do you possibly think she was thinking about, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with the smirk still on his face.

Bulma and Chichi were leaning against a wall, talking. "Why would you say something like _that_ about Vegeta?!" Chichi asked in astonishment. "I don't know!" Bulma said as she blushed some more. "But he is totally hot, though!" Bulma squealed. Chichi smacked her forehead and sighed. "Alright, do you wanna get wit' him?" Chichi asked. Bulma's eyes widened. "No way! He doesn't like me! Plus, I've got this secret admirer business goin' on." Bulma said. "So you sayin' you don't want to go out wit' him?" Chichi asked as she raised an eyebrow. Bulma flushed a little, "Of course! I mean I would like to… but… he's not my type." She said. "Yeah right! You both are snobby and have the scariest tempers!" Chichi said flippantly. "Hey!" Bulma protested. "It's true! But anyway, you just wait! My Goku is Vegeta's best friend, and he'll find out if Vegeta likes you or not!" Chichi said. "Don't do that…" Bulma muttered, but she knew Chichi wasn't paying attention.

Krillen and 18 were molding their matching nameplates, which connected with a little heart. Yamucha and Rae were making separate projects. Rae was making a large vase, she had started this before she had started _seeing_ Yamucha. Yamucha _was _making a little jewelry case for Bulma, but saw no need for it now that Bulma wouldn't talk to him, so he just sat there reading a 'magazine'. "Anyway, 18 are you still going to the party on Saturday night?" Krillen asked hopefully. "I honestly don't know." she sighed. "My parent's will totally freak when they find out I got another Saturday." "Don't tell 'em. Just say you're going out Saturday morning." Krillen suggested. "Yeah but Juu-nanagou will tell them…" 18 said. "How does _he_ know?" Krillen asked angrily. "Well of course he _heard_ about it, but he asked me in the hall, and I told him it was true. He'll probably tell our parents just so we can't go out together." 18 sighed. "You know, I really don't like your brother" Krillen grumbled. "Well, he really doesn't like you" 18 said. "I know" Krillen said. 18 watched Bulma and Chichi bring back like two tubs of Blue and Purple paint. 18 raised an eyebrow. "Bulma! Chichi! What're you guys doing with all that paint?" 18 asked. Bulma and Chichi both turned around. "Nothing, We're just painting." Bulma said. "You don't need gallon tubs of paint." 18 said skeptically. "Well, we didn't want to get paint on our fingers by scooping it out. So we just decided to bring the whole thing. Ja ne!" Chichi smiled. "They're weird…" 18 mumbled. "You're the only normal one, 18." Krillen said. 18 smiled.

Back at Goku's table…

The two girls sat down and started to talk and paint.Goku was daydreaming because he got tired of working on his work of art. Bulma dabbed some more purple paint on the heart she was making. Chichi was making an apple to go with Goku's banana. "Anyway, so, did you hear about Keilay, her boyfriend found her giving head to his best friend in the boys locker room!" Chichi laughed. "No I didn't hear about _that_! I thought it was Amy in the girls locker room givin' head to the Science teacher's son." Bulma said. Goku suddenly snapped his head up, "Nuh uh. You _both_ are wrong. It was Kielay's boyfriend givin' head to Amy's boyfriend, the Science teacher's kid in the girls' locker room." Goku said. "How do _you _know that is true?" Chichi asked. "I was there." Goku said proudly. Vegeta whistled, that was _real_ stupid for Goku to say. "And what were you doin' n da girls' locker room?!" Chichi asked as she stood up. "Uh…" Goku said as he looked at Vegeta and Bulma for help. They just shrugged helplessly. "Goku! Answer me!!!" Chichi screamed. "Oh come on Chichi, You know I'm not like that…" Goku said. "Oh yeah right! You still haven't told me why you were in there!" she yelled, totally not believing him. "I wasn't really _in_ there… I was just like walkin' by…" he said. "And you just sort of, 'accidentally' poked your head in?" Chichi asked sweetly. "Uh yeah…" Goku said warily, not trusting her nice behavior. "Well I don't believe that!! You ass, If you want to be a pervert, that's none of my business but when you start lying to me I won't go for it!! You can just spend Saturday night by yourself!!" she yelled. Goku pouted, "but Chichi…", he said pathetically. "Shut-up, Goku. Go grovel at someone else's feet." She said, but then stopped and glanced at him. "Actually, why don't you stay right here…" she said thinking that what she had said would give him the idea to find another girl. (she's just paranoid like dat) He grinned. Vegeta stuck a finger down his throat pretending like he was gagging. Bulma laughed. Chichi winked at her friend. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, Goku-sa, where are you takin' me this Saturday night?" she asked. Goku was about to answer, but Chichi ignored him and continued what she was saying. "Because I was thinking why don't we invite Bulma and Vegeta. Since they _both_ don't have anybody and they could find somebody at the club. Ooooh! Goku why don't we go to a night club!" she squealed. "Uh…" Goku started, "I was plannin' to go somewhere special… you know _just_ you and me…" Goku pouted again. Chichi glared at him but then smiled. She escorted him out of his seat and over to the other side of the room. "Goku-sa, I'm very flattered that you want to do something romantic with me this weekend, but this is very important. Goku! Even you can see that Bulma and Vegeta like each other." She said. "Just why didn't_ I_ notice anything…?" she mumbled to herself. "Goku!, this'll be my biggest project of the year! To get Bulma and Vegeta together!" she howled. "Shhh." Goku scolded. "You can't do that, Chichi." Chichi blinked at him, "Excuse me? I don't believe you said that. I am the best at match making. I mean I got Krillen and 18 together. Just look at them." She said. They turned around and 18 had dunked Krillen's head in paint. "Uh… You know what, never mind them…" Chichi said. "You also got Bulma and Yamucha together. And look how _that_ turned out." Goku said seriously. Chichi sighed, "Well, I admit that was a _total_ mistake… But Vegeta and Bulma are totally _perfect_ for each other! Can't you see it! They would be so cute!" Chichi said dreamily. She narrowed her eyes and frowned after realizing something. "But that Vegeta… He has such an attitude, and he's also very violent. Oh, and he doesn't even know about politeness. Do you know how many times he's cursed me out?" Chichi said disapprovingly. "Three times. And it was just 'cuz you were being very rude yourself and getting into other people's business. Besides I told him it wasn't nice to talk to a girl that way…" Goku said. "And what did he say to that?" Chichi asked further supporting her point. "Uh… I'd rather not say…" Goku said. "I was right. But if bein' with Vegeta will make Bulma happy, then I'll make _sure_ she's with Vegeta." Chichi declared. "Yeah and if Vegeta wants to be with Bulma…" he trailed off. "And he does want to be with Bulma." Chichi smirked. "Then we'll make sure they're together!" they said in unison.

Period 9, Driver's Ed.

Chichi sat in her seat re-reading Goku's note and blushed when she read the line:we should hang out alone this weekend, just me and you, alone… understand wut I'm getting at. 'Goku is so naughty!' Chichi giggled to her self. (Gag! Yeah right! Maybe the Goku we all don't know…) She glanced over at her boyfriend and got his attention. She waved the note at him and nodded her answer. Goku grinned and then turned around when the Driver's Ed. teacher walked in. "Today we will have Cheryl, Ann, Tim, Mike and Susan out in the car. The rest of you will stay in here and watch a movie on driving safety." the teacher announced. The class groaned and the 5 selected students got up and followed the teacher outside. Chichi wasn't exactly sad though. She would take being in a dark room cuddled up to her Son-kun any day rather then sitting in that tiny little car with people she barely knew. She gathered her books and sat down next to Goku. He put his arm around her shoulder. They would be enjoying this movie in their own 'special' way… Five minutes into the movie and they were in a deep lip lock.They didn't even know the teacher and the whole class was staring at them."Ahem! Mr. Son and Ms. Chichi!" yelled Mr. Wayne.

Chichi and Goku still didn't listen.The teacher just placed two Saturday detention slips on their desk, and continued the movie.

French

"Uh… Bonjour mademoiselle Bulma." Vegeta stammered. He hated French because he always mixed up the words. He was kind of jealous of Bulma, though, because she could speak a lot of different languages fluently. "Bonjour monsieur Vegeta" she said sweetly. 'She even sounds French…' Vegeta groaned to himself. They sat down and waited for the other groups to go. In their French class they had to greet each other at the beginning of every class."See Vegeta! You're getting better everyday in this class!" Bulma congratulated him."Yeah…thanks." He mumbled."Hey Vegeta, why are you so quiet lately, are you sick or something?" Bulma asked in a concerned tone of voice."What do you care…" he said."Well if your gonna be like that and not tell me your problem, then I'm gonna write my letter to my secret admirer if you don't mind." Said Bulma."Uh, ok you do that…" Vegeta said and turned around to blush. (He does that lot^_^)'Let's see…this pen will do!' Bulma said to herself.

Hiya! 

It's Bulma!, well I'm very flattered that you like me and I would really like to know who you are, but there's one little problem.See I don't know if I could like you, cuz well I started to like this other guy, and I may want him, sorry.You seem really nice, well I don't know what you seem like you didn't write much, but anywayz, I still would like to meet you!If you still want to, since I might not give you my affection.I can't tell you who the guy is either, cuz you might know him, and all this crazy stuff.Well anywayz, I can't go out with you this Saturday either because I have to go on this date with some friends, sorry.Well I guess this would be our last note, if you see me in the halls, just confront me kay?I-ight, bye

# Bulma

'Well I hope he gets the message!' Bulma sighed. Bulma asked to be excuse to the bathroom, but instead she took a detour to the gym and placed the letter in the specific bleacher.She then left and went back to class.'Hey! Where's Vegeta?I knew I left him here when I left, oh well…' she said and went back to her desk and recited some French.Vegeta was wandering the hallways to see if Bulma had left and when it was clear he went into the gym and got the note.On his way back he started to read it. "Hmm…I wonder who this guy could be?" he said to himself.She hasn't talked to anyone all day but us and at first she was all happy to go with the secret admirer, damn, I don't know!, well I'll ask Kakarot later about this, he seems to know 'bout this stuff." Vegeta then walked back into class and sat down.Only 20 more minutes before class ended now. 

The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways but all end up outside together to walk home. Bulma stopped in her tracks and fished around in her pockets. "Hey, why should we walk, when I've got capsules?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "I thought your parents took your license away?" Chichi asked skeptically. "Well, yeah, but they didn't take my capsules." She said as she threw out a pink capsule. It popped out to be a red sports car. "Uh.. There's only like seats for five… Well somebody could always just squeeze in, in the front?" she said as she looked at 18. "No way." 18 said, "Besides I've got my hover bike. C.C brand that is and it's outta your way to go to our houses. So me and Krillen will just be goin' home on that. Hope you four have fun, and that your eyes **remain** on the road." She said as she glanced at Vegeta. He raised an eyebrow. "And what is that supposed to mean, wench?" he asked. "Oh… you know." She said as she threw out her capsule. It exploded and she climbed on to her hover bike. She strapped on her helmet and patted the seat behind her, signaling for Krillen to get on, he put on a helmet too. "Oh yeah. And remember to watch Goku and Chichi. Sometimes you need to put a leash on those two…" 18 mumbled. Goku and Chichi blushed as they got into Bulma's car. "Chi, aren't you gonna sit up here with me?" she said as she glanced at Vegeta. "Nuh uh!" Chichi said as she grinned at her friend. "I wanna sit wit' my Goku. Why don't you just chill wit' Vegeta." she suggested. "Oh whatever…" Bulma muttered, "Sometimes, Chichi, you are sooo weird." And they all went home…

Eeeek! I know you all must hate me for that. Did ya want them to have a conversation? Well I didn't I thought there was no reason for that. Now didn't that lil' 'and they all went home' sound like the **end** of the story?! What if it was?! Don't worry, it's not! ^_^ There's gonna be a lot more where that came from… N-E-wayz… props to my big neechan for da Spanish, and she wrote the notes for Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta. (They're supposed to be in color… tell me if it doesn't show up… arrg) Oooh! And I did the French, ma sis did the Spanish… "Ohhhh yeah! And e-mail me!" 


	7. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Yeah. It's been a while, but I had a writer's block, but _then_ I remembered that this chapter would be the beginning of the group's 'Saturday detention'. (I, being the good girl that I am have never had one, but my sister did and she's gonna help me.) N-e-wayz, I was thinking, wut am I gonna do for this four hour detention thingy. So honestly, I don't know how this is gonna turn out until this chapter is done, so bear wit me.JOh yeah, and thanks for the great feedback, and some people even asked to host my stories!! I'm soooo flattered! Princess P.

~ The dreaded Saturday ~

Capsule corp. Bulma tiredly rolled out of her warm bed as her alarm clock started screeching in her ear. It was 7:45 and Bulma was usually _never_ up this early on Saturday mornings, but she had that stupid Saturday detention to go to. 'And of course I deserve it.' She thought to herself. ' I was stupid enough to fight in school, but 18, Vegeta and especially Krillen didn't deserve it.' She suddenly remembered _why_ she had been fighting in the first place. "Arrgh! Yamucha, you asshole!" she yelled in frustration. "How could you do something like this to me…? And not even care…?" she muttered softly to herself. She was lying halfway on the bed with her lower part on the bed and her upper body hanging over when her door slowly opened. Her mother walked in yawning. "Bulma-chan? What're you doing up so early, hun?" her mother asked. Bulma tumbled out of her bed in surprise. Her mother giggled. "I'm just going to Chichi's house for the day." Bulma said, because she hadn't told her parents that she had detention, it wasn't a Bulma-like thing for her. "Bulma, as being a parent, I know _I_ wouldn't want one of my daughter's friends coming over at almost 8 in the morning. Don't you think you could go a little later? Like 10 perhaps?" Mrs. Briefs asked. (See, Bulma's mom isn't a total airhead in my story.J)

"Uh, we're doin' a project, Mom." Bulma said as she got up off the floor. "Well, if you're doing a project Chichi usually comes over _here_ since you have your dad's lab to work in." Mrs. Briefs said with a hint of suspicion in her voice. Bulma moved aside as her mother went to go make her bed. "But… if you _insist_ that you have to go to Chichi's then you can go." Mrs. Briefs said as she left Bulma's room. 

Bulma sighed a sigh of relief. 'Thank God Mom is so cool about everything, if it had been Chichi in my position her mother would have put her under house arrest until she told her where she was going.' Bulma smiled at the thought. She walked over to her huge walk in closet, and stared into it. It was summer but in the morning it was really crisp outside, so she picked a pair of blue jean capris, a purple and white striped tank top, and a thin blue Tommy girl jacket. She slipped on white socks and her new baby blue adidas sneakers. She left her room and went down the stairs. Her mother was making coffee and was toasting bagels. Bulma went to the fridge and took out one of those tiny pint sized orange juice boxes. She took the cream cheese out of the fridge. "Do you want coffee?" her mother asked. "Mom, you know I don't drink that stuff." Bulma replied. (I _know_ the DB Bulma drinks coffee, but I don't and I think it's nasty) Bulma took a plain bagel and started applying the cream cheese to it. "Yes, but it'll help you keep awake, _wherever_ it is you're going." Mrs. Briefs stated. Bulma stopped to stare at her mother. She then glanced at her watch, it was 8:03 and her detention starts at 8:15. She quickly did the other half of her bagel and threw it in a sandwich bag. She got up, "Bye mom, I gotta go." She said as she kissed her mother on the cheek. "Bye dear," Mrs. Briefs said absently as she stirred her coffee. "Hope you enjoy your little Saturday detention." Bulma stopped in her tracks and turned to her mother with a guilty expression on her face. "Uh… How'd you-" Bulma started. But her mother silenced her, "Mothers always know, dear. But I won't tell your daddy, ok?" "Uh yeah, thank you." Bulma said. "Hurry, before you're late dear." Mrs. Briefs said. "Oh yeah. Bye!" Bulma said as she ran out the house. " How _did_ she find out, though?" she asked herself as she jogged to the back of her house to the driveway where her Mercedes sat gleaming in the sun. She forgot all about her mother as she stared at her _favorite car. _She hopped in, started the engine, and drove down the driveway at top speed. She stopped the car at the end of the driveway and her tires squealed. Her father came out on the porch and screamed, "_That's _why I took away your driving privileges! Because your reckless!!" Bulma just grinned at him as she sped off down the street.

The Mau household… (A/N: Chichi's dad's Japanese name is Gyuu Mau, or somethin' like dat, so I gave Chichi the last name Mau.) "**Where are you going? I'm asking this for the last time, young lady!**" Chichi's mother screamed in her ear. But Chichi just sat calmly in front of her vanity and watched her self as she pulled her jet-black hair into a ponytail. When she was done she clasped a gold ponytail holder around it. "**Well at least tell me why are you dressed up? Hmm. Where are you going that's so special, that you're wearing your favorite shirt!**" her mother continued her tirade. "Mom, I got a Saturday, and I'm going to school for FOUR long hours, but I'm dressed up cuz my Goku's gonna be there." Chichi said as her cheeks took on a rosy color. "Ugh!" sighed her mother, "Not this 'Goku-sa' business. I thought we decided not to have anything to do with him!" Chichi narrowed her eyes, "_We_ did not decide anything. And why don't you like Goku? Huh, mother?!" "Well for one thing he has no parents…" her mother said. Chichi almost choked, "Mother! I can't believe you! He can't help the fact that he has to live with his grandfather because his parents died!" Her mother looked down in guilt, but then set her eyes on Chichi. "You have a Saturday detention?!" she asked in surprise. Chichi was going to respond, but was saved by the sound of Bulma's horn out in front of her house. "Bye, Mama!" Chichi grinned as she ran out of the house, and jumped in to Bulma's car. "You're a life saver!" Chichi praised her friend. 

The Son household Goku woke up at 7 o' clock because he wanted to have a huge healthy breakfast. Then his grandpa (Gohan) came down stairs to see what was going on."Goku," started his grandpa. "where are you going this fine morning, and so early?""Oh, I have football practice this morning _really early, so that's why I am up." Goku lied, so he wouldn't give the old man a heart attack for being a bad child."Oh, good Goku! Get to that practice and be a strong strapping boy! Like me!, hehe" the old man chuckled.Goku agreed and left the house when he heard Vegeta's car pull up in front of his house. "Bye grandpa!" Goku yelled and left the house._

****

Uh… Vegeta's house (?)Vegeta was about to step out of his house, (which happened to be down the streetfrom Capsule corps.) when he was stopped by his mother. (Yes, he _has_ a mother!) "Another Saturday, Vegeta?" she asked. "Yup." He responded, almost proudly. "Hmm," she said almost dreamily. "I noticed something, Vegeta." she said. "And what's that?" he asked as he turned to face her. "That if you didn't spend your Saturday's at detention maybe you'd have a nice girlfriend!" she laughed, but Vegeta just frowned. Suddenly they saw an all too familiar red Mercedes speed down the street, and they heard the occupant yell, "Hurry up, or you're gonna be late Vegeta!" "Hey!" his mother said as if a great idea just popped into her head. "Why don't you and that Briefs girl hook up!" she suggested. Vegeta stuck out his tongue, but his mother saw a little blush appear on his cheeks. "Me and Bulma!? No way! I would never go out with that loud mouth slut!" he said. "Oh, veggie-chan, that's not nice to say about such a pretty young girl." His mother cooed, and Vegeta rolled his eyes and left the house. He walked over to his black BMW. "Oh, look at that! You won't even say good bye to your mother; the woman who carried you for 9 pain staking months!" his mother yelled after him. He just ignored her and drove away. 'If I can make it in 5 minuets I won't be late.' He thought as he sped down the street.

# Krillen's house (does Krillen even have a last name?!) Krillen rolled out of his bed, and stared at his clock. It was already 8:11 and he was going to be late. 'Why didn't 18 come over to wake me up!' he yelled to himself as he dressed. He ran down the stairs in a hurry. "Oh, Krillen." His mother said. "Huh?" he asked. "Your girlfriend… What's her name again?

# Oh yeah, Juuhachi-gou, she came over around 7:50 ish, but I told her you were still sleeping." His mother said absently. "What a weird girl. Wanting to go to the mall at 8:00 in the morning, I told her to just go home…" "Aww, man mom! I gotta go! Bye!!" he shouted as he ran out of the house. He jumped on his hover bike and sped off. "Humph! Kids today…" his mother grumbled.

~ Okay; _now_ the Saturday starts J~

Bulma and Chichi walked into the detention room. They weren't the first to get there. 18, Yamucha, and Rae were in the room. Yamucha was on the left side of the room, looking really pissed; Rae was on the far right, looking mad, but slightly nervous. 18 was sitting boredly in between the two. Bulma and Chichi sat down behind 18 and the noise they made caused Yamucha and Rae to turn around. Rae frowned and quickly turned to face forward again, Yamucha stared at Bulma a little longer, as if he were deciding something. Bulma narrowed her eyebrows and turned away from him to talk to 18. "So," Chichi started, "Why are the two new love birds not talking?""I honestly don't know." 18 said disappointedly. "If it hadn't been for Krillen, I would have been here early enough to see their fight." "Where is Krillen anyway? Don't tell me he bailed!" Bulma said with a surprised voice. "I don't think so, but his mother told me he was still sleeping, and she literally shooed me away. I'm not like part of the Krillen fan club!" 18 said angrily. "Oh yeah, his mom is really weird…" Bulma trailed off as Goku and Vegeta walked in, followed by Mr. Piccalurius. (Piccolo, if ya'll don't remember J) "Two more minuets and you boys would have been late." He said gruffly. Krillen ran in and plopped down next to 18; he was breathing heavily.

18 rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Goku sat down in between Chichi and Bulma. Vegeta, not wanting to sit next to Chichi decided to sit next to Bulma. Bulma saw that Vegeta had a sour look on his face. "What's your problem? You probably had a Saturday scheduled for today anyway, right?" she asked him. He glanced at her and smirked, "I did get one for 'study hall misconduct', but I'm pissed cuz I have to spend 4 hours with screeching harpies like you and Chichi." Bulma frowned and Chichi glared at him. Chichi eyes lit up as if a thought just went through her head. She turned to her blue-haired friend, "Bulma! What ever happened to this secret admirer business?" Chichi said loudly so the two people at the front of the room could hear. Bulma saw Yamucha noticeably stiffen at the news Chichi just announced. Bulma turned to her waiting friends and blushed deeply. "Hah ha!" 18 laughed, "It looks like Bulma knows who it is! Look how she's blushing!" Everyone laughed except Vegeta of course, because he wasn't happy that Bulma had announced the note to everyone. "You guys… I don't know who the guy is… And I have no clues--" she said but she was cut off as Mr. Piccalurius slammed his pointer down on the groups cluster of desks. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your gossip session," he said sarcastically "but I'm about to take attendance. I want all of you to fill in all the seats in the first front rows." He said as he turned around. "You'll just have to talk about Ms. Briefs's love problems later." Bulma blushed some more, and followed her friends to the front of the room. Sitting next to Rae was Juuhachi-gou, then Bulma and Chichi. In the second row sat Krillen, Vegeta, Goku and Yamucha. Mr. Piccalurius raised an eyebrow because they unconsciously separated into girl and boy rows. "I don't think so!" Mr. P. yelled out, and everybody looked up. "You brats will just talk more the way you set yourselves up. Hmm. Krillen, go sit next to Rae. Juuhachi-gou next to Goku. Vegeta next to Bulma, and Chichi next to Yamucha." The kids groaned as they moved. Bulma glanced at the frowning 'boy' next to her. "Isn't it funny how we always end up together?" she asked. He glanced up at her with a puzzled expression on his face. She felt her heart flutter, 'He's so handsome…' she thought to herself. "What're you talkin' about?" he asked. (It seems he wasn't paying any attention to Bulma-chan) Bulma sighed, "Forget it…" she muttered as she ducked her head down into her book. He shrugged and put his disc man on. 

Chichi glanced at Yamucha, who was reading another magazine. She was going to say something to him about the little un-official break up but Mr. Piccalurius called their attention to the front of the classroom. "If you're here, just say here. Bulma?" he started "Here" she answered absently. "Chichi?" "Gosh, you _know_ I'm here, Mr. P." Chichi said exasperatedly. Mr. Piccalurius just rolled his eyes. "Goku?" "What?" Goku asked as his head shot up from his gameboy. "Juuhachi-gou?" "Right here." She answered. "Krillen?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Krillen muttered as he looked through his backpack for his Eminem C.D. "Vegeta?" "Yo." Vegeta answered. "Yamucha?" No answer came. Piccolo looked around, and saw that Yamucha was daydreaming. "Yamucha?" he asked again, this time with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Everyone turned around to stare at him. He blinked because the person he was staring at was now looking quizzically at him. He sat up straight and Bulma turned around with a little frown on her face, but now Rae was glaring at him. "At least we know that Yamucha's body's here, but where his mind is nobody knows." Mr. Piccalurius said. A snicker came from the group of kids who occupied the room. "Alright. No talking for the next four hours." Mr. Piccalurius said as he turned around to go back to his seat. Once his back turned an explosion of different conversations came from the room. "Hey! Shut up!!" he yelled, but the kids just ignored him. He turned to the blackboard and scraped his long nails against it. "Aaaah!!" the group screamed in agony. "Holy shit!" Bulma yelled. "Are you trying to kill us?!" Mr. Piccalurius just sent a disapproving glance her way and sat down. 

~An hour and a half later~

Bulma and Chichi crept up to Mr. Piccalurius's desk. And stood there looking innocent. He glanced up at them, "What do you two want?" he asked skeptically. "Well." Bulma said as she grinned at him. "Chichi wanted to know your first name-" she said but a now frowning Chichi cut her off. "Nuh uh! Bulma wanted to know-" "Whatever!" Bulma said. "So what is it?" Chichi asked sticking her face in Mr. Piccalurius's. "Uh… It's Piccolo." He said. "Piccolo?" Bulma asked, "But that's just like your last name, Mr.…Piccalurius!" "It's Piccolo P. Piccalurius. That's my name, now sit down!" he yelled at them."Anywayz, now I guess I'll go sit next to my Saturday partner…" Bulma sighed."Hee hee, is it just a coincidence, or are you and Vegeta always together lately?" asked Chichi."Yeah, it's strange to me too, oh well. Hope you have fun with Yamucha." Said Bulma."Yeah thanks." Answered Chichi, and the girls went there separate ways.When Bulma sat down Vegeta let out a 'humph'."Yeah, nice to see you too!""Oh shut up, now I have spend a whole 2 and a half hours with you, and I know that will be hell, so do me a favor and stop talking!" yelled Vegeta."If I even talked to you, that would be a favor, because I'm the coolest person you'll ever know!" smirked Bulma."humph!" replied Vegeta."By the way, how did we ever get to meet anywayz, I forget?" asked Bulma."I didn't meet you, you met us!" said Vegeta."Huh?" asked Bulma."I've been in this town for I don't even remember how long, but you came here in 8th grade and met up with Chichi, who introduced you to Kakarot and Yamucha, and Kakarot introduced you to me, or something like that." Said Vegeta."Oh…Yeah, now I remember! Wow Vegeta, you remember a lot of stuff!" smiled Bulma."Yeah, I guess I do." Said Vegeta as he changed a song on his CD player."Now I remember, you weren't very nice to me either! You were so immature and such a bully too!" Bulma reminisced."Really? I don't remember." Vegeta raised an eyebrow."Well the first day I got there, I didn't know anyone and you were in my first class, the teacher told the class who I was and sat me next to YOU!" * flashback *

"Hiya, my name is Bulma…" started Bulma. "I know the teacher just said it, duh!" spat Vegeta."Oh yeah, well what's yours?" "Uh Kakarot, yeah dats my name!…what about it?" Vegeta lied."Nothing, just trying to make friends, I miss my oldfriends from my old school, I feel so alone here, do you ever get that feeling, like no one likes you, you know?" asked Bulma."NO! And I don't care about your problems either!" yelled Vegeta."HEY EVERYONE, WE HAVE A MENTAL CASE HERE, SHE HAS LIKE LONELYNESS PROBLEMS, MAYBE SHE NEEDS A HUG!" Vegeta announced to the class. Everyone started laughing. "DO YOU NEED A HUG? WOULD YOU LIKE TO BORROW MY BLANKY?WELL SORRY GIRLY, WE DON'T DEAL WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU HERE!" Again the class laughed, now even harder. "Eew, you're such a bastard! I didn't mean it like dat!" Bulma yelled!"hahahaha!" Vegeta laughed more."Mr. Vegeta, down to the office right now for class disruption!" "Yeah, whatever!" and Vegeta grabbed his things and left."Oh yeah Bulma, see ya around!" Vegeta smirked."Shut-up!" yelled Bulma."Miss Bulma, I hope you're not a trouble maker like you friend Vegeta there!" said the teacher. "Oh no! That Vegeta guy, or whatever his name is **not my friend!" Bulma assured the teacher.**

Later that day.

"…Yeah, and my boyfriend Goku is the coolest!, you have to meet him, but don't try to steal him from me or anything, cuz he's like one in a million, for real!" bragged Chichi to her new friend Bulma. "Sure, ok, I promise I won't take him from you!" Bulma giggled."Hey Chichi, thanks for being so nice to me, ever since this morning's incident with this jerk from 1st period I thought my day was gonna be like hell!" said Bulma."No sweat, your cool, we should hang out more, and you could meet my other friends, some of them are a little bitchy but they're I-ight!Especially Goku's best friend he's such a bastard!, but anyways you'll like them!"said Chichi, and the two walked down the hall going to 8th grade lunch.

Lunch-8th grade style!

Talking was going on everywhere.The lines were long and all the tables were full."Thank God I found a friend like you, cuz then I would have no where to sit, gosh this place is full!My school was never like this!" exclaimed Bulma."Oh yeah you never told me what school you came from." Said Chichi."Um…Beverly Simons School for Girls." Said Bulma."Hey isn't that the preppy rich girl school out there in the country somewhere?" asked Chichi."Uh if you say it like that, I guess yeah." Answered Bulma."Wow, then why are you in a school like this huh?" asked Chichi smugly."Well, it actually makes me happy to be in a regular school for once, and other than that my dad's office changed to the one here in West Capitol City, so my family moved here into the complex.""Do you mean Capsule Corp. Complex?" asked Chichi."Yeah, you heard of it?" asked Bulma."Yeah, well duh, this is where Capsule Corps. Biggest office is!And weren't they making this really big house there?I think it's done, I wonder who lives there?…don't tell me YOU do!"exclaimed Chichi."Well yeah, my dad well…owns the company." Stuttered Bulma."NO WAY, I JUST MADE A FRIEND WHO'S DAD OWN'S CC! WOW!" Chichi exclaimed."Keep it down a little, will ya! I don't want everyone to know!" Bulma shushed her ecstatic friend."So when were you gonna tell me?When I came over to go to the mall and you invited me to you house, I would be like 'no way' you don't live at CC!So you know what, I'm gonna have to come over to see if this is true, is that ok?" asked Chichi."Sure whatever, I could give you a tour, I don't even know all the rooms yet, so it would be fun for the both of us!" said Bulma."COOL!" said Chichi and sat down at the lunch table. "Hey Goku, this is Bulma, Bulma this is Goku, my bf, ain't he cute!?" asked Chichi."Hi Goku, I'm Bulma…" started."yeah I know, Chichi just told me, hi!" Goku grinned.'Guys say that a lot around here' Bulma thought to herself."He is cute Chichi!" Bulma said."Yeah, but don't forget, you can't have him!" Chichi giggled.18 then sat down at the table."Hey Chichi, who's the new girl?" she asked in a monotone voice."This is Bulma, and Bulma this is 18!" The two returned hi's.Then eventually the rest of the table came, and everyone greeted Bulma in their own special way.Krillen told a joke and Yamucha started to flirt."Hey! Where's dat friend of yours Goku, he owes me $10.00, ya know!" said Chichi."I dunno, but you probably won't get your money back anywayz." Said Goku."Damn him!" yelled Chichi.Chichi turned around to see Yamucha flirting with Bulma and she smiled but knew of Yamucha's dating record because in 6th grade she dated him and it was a bomb!"Ok Yamucha, break it up, Bulma has to eat, right!" "Huh?" said Bulma."Ok, call me ok." Said Yamucha and handed her a piece of paper."Yamucha, you make me sick!" said Chichi in disgust.Bulma just grinned."Yo!Chichi's looking for ya Vegeta, something about money…" Goku warned his friend."Oh shit!, yo Kakarot, lend me ten dollars! I'll pay you back." Asked Vegeta."You probably won't, but I know the wrath of Chichi, so I'll help you out this time, I-ight?" Goku said and handed him the money."Thanks man, I owe ya!"Chichi was still trying to pry her new friend off of Yamucha when Vegeta flashed the bill in front of her."Finally, you bastard!It only took you a week!" Chichi exclaimed."Well at least you got your money back, now you can stop stalking me for it!" yelled Vegeta."I wouldn't have to stalk if you returned it when you said you would!" Chichi yelled back."humph!" Vegeta responded."Oh you guys always fight, can you just be nice for once?!" Goku shook his head."Shut up!" they both said in unison."Oh yeah Bulma, this Bastard is Vegeta, remember I told you about him, Goku's friend?" Chichi said. "Huh?! Vegeta!" yelled Bulma."Yeah, Vegeta this is Bulma and Bulma this Vegeta." Chichi sighed."Oh yeah, lonely girl!Wussup? I guess we did see each other again! Huh?" smirked Vegeta."Eew!I hate you!" Bulma screeched! And she threw a drink at him. "You little bitch, why da hell ya do dat for!" yelled Vegeta."That's for humiliating me in 1st period!" replied Bulma.The table laughed at Vegeta and he got red…

* end of flashback *

"Hahahahaha!, I remember dat!You call me mean, at least I wasn't throwing drinks around!" said Vegeta. "Yeah I guess we were all immature back in those days, huh?" said Bulma."Hey do you still hate me?" asked Vegeta."Uh Nah…But you're still a big jerk!" exclaimed Bulma."Am I still a bitch?" asked Bulma. "Um…well not as much as a bitch, like back then, but still one nonetheless." Said Vegeta."Well I guess that will have to do." Bulma smiled.They stopped talking for a while then Bulma asked, "So are you gonna go out with us tonight?""I dunno…" said Vegeta."What, your mom won't let you because of all your detentions?" asked Bulma."No! I had too many detentions for her to care anymore, but maybe I will, just to hang out." Said Vegeta."Hey, I don't really remember ever really hanging out with you before." Said Bulma."Me neither, but I think we all got drunk some times before." Replied Vegeta."Oh, well that's probably why I don't remember I guess." The two started laughing.Mr. Piccalurius stared at the two."Excuse me Bulma and Vegeta, you could flirt after your detention is completed, but right now SHUT UP!" he yelled.The two blushed, sank into their chairs, and kept quiet for the rest of the detention.

Hiya! Did ya'll like this chapter? Honestly I think this chapter is pointless. I didn't really have a point, but I had to do the Saturday, and since Piccolo-san said no talking, I didn't want to make them talk a lot…J Next Chapter: In chapter 6, Bulma, Vegeta, and the gang, excluding Yamucha go to a restaurant/bar. Bulma and Vegeta get a little close, and Yamucha, who happened to be there with Rae, gets jealous! Will we have a brawl or will the two opposing guys just walk away calmly? What do you think?! So next chapter's gonna be in the same day, just at like 8 or 9 o' clock. Ja'ne! Princess Panchii.

# 

# 


	8. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Ok… I'm not too proud of chapter 5, and Bulma and Rae didn't fight because of 2 reasons:

1, I thought 'It's gonna be too much trouble cuz if they fight in Saturday they will get another detention, and maybe even suspension and that will _really_ throw off B/V's getting to know each other schedule. And reason 2, I forgot about the fight until I was writing the author's note at the end of the story!! Gomen! :} So tonight the DB high school gang go clubbin' at a club/restaurant. Problems do _always_ arise…Alsothis chapter might be the longest one yet. (And oh yeah. Don't ya'll just luv my pretty colors?) But the more colors I use, the bigger the file is to load! ;P Princess P.

Bulma's room at 9:14 pm

"So, Chichi should I wear the black spaghetti straps mini dress, or the long lime green strapless dress?" Bulma asked her friend who was sitting on her bed. "Which do you think would get Veggie head's attention?" Chichi asked smugly. Bulma blushed deeply. "Ha ha! Yo are sooo readable! But N-e-wayz, I think you should wear the denim spaghetti straps dress wit the matching jacket." Chichi suggested. "You look madd cute in it. And you should wear your hair down, maybe curly?" Bulma rolled her eyes. "I am sooo not wearing _that _outfit cuz you-know-who bought it for me." She answered angrily. "Hmm." Chichi said thoughtfully. "Even though Yamucha bought it _you're _the one who picked it out." She said as she got up and went to Bulma's closet to look for the outfit. "And besides" she continued, "It's your property now, wearing it doesn't symbolize that you're still with Yamucha. Ah ha! I found it!" Chichi exclaimed. "And you could wear your tan Timberland's with the outfit. Oooh! Vegeta will not be able to take his eyes off of you!" "Yeah right. Whatever." Bulma said. "Here, at least put it on." Chichi said as she handed the outfit to Bulma. "All right." Bulma said as she trudged into her bathroom."Now while she's dressing, I'll pick out something for myself, I just love Bulma's clothes! Heehee!" Chichi giggled to herself."Hmm…" Chichi thought to herself as she rummaged through the walk in closet.After a minute she found the perfect outfit."I had my eyes on this one for a long time!" said Chichi.The outfit was a pair of leather black pants with a gold shimmering halter-top that hung off her neck.She even found the perfect shoes, which were shiny black toe-less shoes with criss-crossed spaghetti straps."Yup, this will leave Goku and all the guys gawking at me!" Chichi smiled to herself.Soon after Bulma came out dressed and saw a dressed Chichi admiring herself in the full-length mirror."Eww Chichi, I didn't even wear that yet!" Bulma exclaimed. "I know, but I really like this one, can I please wear it, please!" Chichi pleaded."Oh, fine, just don't mess it up!" warned Bulma. "Oh Thank you Bulma, you know you could borrow anything of mines right!" smiled Chichi as she went back to admiring herself out in the mirror."So can you take the time out to tell me how I look?" asked Bulma.Chichi turned around to look at her."Cute, very cute, I like it!" Chichi complemented her friend."Thanks, but is it good enough?" asked Bulma."Well, to get Vegeta's attention, of course!" Chichi laughed."Oh shut up!" Bulma said as she threw a pillow at her friend.Then they went into the bathroom to do their hair.

# Goku's room at 9:30 pm 

"Hey Vegeta, should I wear my hair up, or down" Goku joked as he started to pose in the mirror."Kakarot, you are so gay!" Vegeta laughed, and went back to playing video games."Just kidding, but anywayz, you should finish your game because it's time to go." Goku said and grabbed his coat."Yeah, yeah." Vegeta said and turned off the game. "So where are we going again?" asked Vegeta. "Um, to Club Z, you know that place in West Capital City." Answered Goku."Is there dancing?" asked Vegeta."Yeah, are you gonna dance?" asked Goku as they went through the front door."Yeah, maybe I'll bust a move!" said Vegeta.Goku laughed and said, "Maybe on Bulma hmm?"Vegeta gave him an evil eye."Just kidding again, gosh chill out!" Goku laughed and Vegeta and him went into his car and left.

18's front porch at 9:45 pm

"That damn Krillen is late!" 18 said to herself,"I look too cute just to be standing out her like this! Waiting on short people like him!"Then around the corner came Krillen's car screeching down the street."Finally!" 18 sighed.Krillen opened the door and walked up to 18 and escorted her to the front seat."Krillen! What took you so long!?" 18 yelled."Well…" he started."Shut up, don't even say anything, just drive!" 18 ordered."Yes dear!" Krillen said and put his feet on the pedal and sped down the street. 

Let's go clubbing 

"I wonder what's taking 18, Krillen, Vegeta and Goku so long to get here?" Bulma asked. "Well I don't know. When I called Goku, he told me that Vegeta was at his house. And 18 told me that Krillen was going to bring her here." Chichi answered back. Suddenly a huge swarm of people pushed into the already crowded nightclub. "Well, if we stand here at the entrance any longer I'll lose our reservation!" Bulma yelled over the loud song that had begun to play. "Yeah, but we might not make it to the table if we get trampled first!" Chichi yelled back. "Come on, Chi, let's go to the table and wait there so no one takes it. I bet if Krillen, 18, Goku, and Vegeta all put their heads together they'll have enough sense to ask for a reservation made by Bulma Briefs." Bulma said as she and Chichi pushed their way through the crowd. "Gosh the music is so loud!!!" Chichi yelled as she continued. "That's because you're right next to the amp!!" Bulma yelled back. "Oh. Heh Heh!" Chichi said. 

When they finally made it to the reservation desk they had their hands tightly clasped around their ears. "How may I help you?" a cute guy in his twenties asked. "Uh… Yeah, I've got a reservation for a second level table for six. It's reserved under Bulma Briefs." Bulma said. "Hmm. You're Ms. Briefs? Where are your other companions? Are there only the two of you?" he asked as he glanced at Chichi. "Oh, no, our other friends will be coming soon." Bulma answered. "Oh, and your boyfriend too, perhaps?" the guy asked. "Oh, I don't have a boyfriend." Bulma said. "Oh really? A beautiful girl like you?" he asked. Bulma blushed. A sudden alarm went off in Chichi's head as she watched this guy flirt with Bulma: 'If Bulma starts to like this guy, then there's no hope for Vegeta!!' she screamed in her head. 'This is a BIG no no!' "Excuse me," Chichi said as she pushed the guy away and stepped between him and Bulma. "She may not have a boyfriend, but she _is_ here with someone." Chichi replied angrily. "Who?" Bulma asked. "Vegeta!" Chichi informed her. "Oh, I don't think he's coming so he can be here with me." Bulma said. "And besides you said we were coming here _because_ we didn't have anybody and so that me and Vegeta can get dates." Bulma continued. Chichi's jaw dropped. "You're name's Bulma? Well my name's Ryan." He introduced himself. Ryan saw Chichi's eyes narrow at him and he backed off, slightly. "Let me escort you two to your table." He said as he bowed. Bulma smiled, and Chichi frowned and pushed her along. 

When they were seated Ryan asked, "Would you ladies like me to bring your menus now or do you want to wait 'til your friends get here?" "We'll wait." Chichi answered before Bulma could say anything. "Bye!" Chichi said as she shooed Ryan away. "That's not nice." Bulma said. "Nice my ass." Chichi responded. Bulma laughed. "Gosh, Bulma. We are here to get you hooked up wit Vegeta, not some weird guy you just met, who happened to be a little cute." Chichi said back to her friend. "Oh, Chi! I would _never_ go out with _that_ guy! He's too old for me, he looks like he's at least 25!" Bulma laughed. Chichi raised an eyebrow, "Then what's with the massive flirting?" she asked."Oh, well since I don't have a boyfriend anymore; it's harmless to flirt, just a little." Bulma answered. "Just a little?" Chichi asked. Bulma nodded. "Good! Well save all your flirting for Vegeta then! I wanna see you go all out to win this guy!!" Chichi exclaimed. "Shh! Be quiet, you're _too_ loud!" Bulma chided. "Ooooh! I can just see it now! You two will be Frenchin' before the night is over!" Chichi giggled. Bulma raised an eyebrow, "That's way too fast for me. I will not French kiss Vegeta tonight! Are you sick?" Bulma said. "You know maybe if you showed a little leg… How long are the slits on your dress? They're mid thigh, right?" Chichi asked as if she hadn't even been listening to Bulma. "You're really serious about this aren't you?" Bulma asked nervously. "Of course!! You like Vegeta and Vegeta likes you! What else can you two do but hook up?" Chichi said in that ecstatic voice of hers. "Besides," Chichi whispered, "Maybe, you'll finally lose your virginity?" Bulma blushed, "Shut up, Chichi" she said warily. "Ha ha! N-e-wayz, while we're on the subject…" Chichi said. "Let's not get on _that_ subject…" Bulma warned. "Oh come on! He has such a hot body. You know that's the only good thing about Goku and him working out like they do. It's _really_ good…" Chichi said as she let her thoughts wander. "Snap out of it." Bulma said, "They're here." 

Chichi turned and saw Vegeta, Goku, 18 and Krillen walking up the stairs to get to their table. Goku looked mad, Krillen looked slightly nervous, 18 looked pissed, and Vegeta looked like he was acting like he didn't know the group he was walking with. Chichi and Bulma stood up and met the group halfway. "What's wrong Son-kun?" Chichi asked. "_Krillen_ nearly ran into my car." Goku answered. Krillen laughed nervously. "Is any one hurt?" Bulma asked concern evident in her voice. "We're all here, Woman." Vegeta said. Bulma frowned at him then looked at Chichi and gave her a 'See!' look. Chichi just shrugged, and them whispered something to Goku. Goku glanced at Bulma and then nodded to Chichi. "Well, Son-kun, let's all sit down and order something. We all know good food can lift a bad mood." Chichi smiled. Chichi made Bulma go in first. Their table was a big round marble table that had a wide black couch surrounding it. Chichi slid in next to Bulma pushing her down to the middle of the couch. Chichi nodded to Goku, who immediately cut in front of Krillen and 18 who were in front of Vegeta. Krillen was about to protest but didn't. "Hey, 18, why don't you sit over there next to Bulma and Chichi?" Goku offered. "Uh… Whatever." 18 said. Again Krillen was about to protest but Goku glanced back at him, and Krillen shut up. "Hey, Vegeta, Why don't you cut me?" Goku suggested. Bulma suddenly realized what Goku and Chichi were doing; they were trying to get Vegeta to sit next to her. "Why" Vegeta asked concerning Goku's offer about cutting. Goku's brows furrowed and he looked to Chichi for help. She shrugged. "Just get in there," he said as he pushed Vegeta into the booth. Vegeta slammed into Bulma and she cried out in shock. Vegeta slid off the couch and landed on the floor, under the table. "Shit," he said as he got up off the floor. He felt someone help him up. 'If it's Kakarot, I'll break his neck.' Vegeta thought to himself. But it wasn't Goku it was Bulma. "Vegeta?" she asked quizzically since Vegeta didn't get up and he was on the ground, inches away from her lap. Vegeta jumped up, just missing hitting the table with his head. "Uh… Gomen" he muttered as he slumped down on the couch. He happened to have to be in between Bulma and Goku. "I swear, Kakarot," Vegeta said in a low menacing voice, "I would _kill_ you if we weren't in a public place." "Heh he" Goku laughed nervously. Vegeta frowned again, 'humphed' and crossed his arms. Ryan came back at that moment with six menus. "Oh, ladies, I see your friends have come." He said. Vegeta glanced at the guy, and knew already that he didn't like him. "Well, I'll just give you your menus so that you can select your food, and I'll be back in 10 minuets." He said, and then he smiled and left. "That dude's weird." Krillen said. "Uh huh." Chichi agreed. "And can you believe this," Chichi said as she turned to 18, "he was hitting on Bulma. Gosh, he could _see _that she's only 17." "He was flirting with you?" 18 asked as she looked at Bulma. "Only a little." Bulma said. "Humph. I don't like the guy." Vegeta said. "You don't like anybody." Bulma said. "True dat." Vegeta answered, and everybody laughed.

Ten minuets later, Ryan came back."Have you guys chosen your entree's?"Asked Ryan."Uh yeah, I'll like a chicken fettuccini and a coke." Said Krillen."I'll have the grilled chicken with lemon sauce and a sprite." Requested 18."Umm…the steak, medium rare and French fries with a coke." Said Goku."I'll have the shrimp scampi with coke." Said Vegeta."Ok, I'll have the chicken fingers with French fries and sprite." Asked Chichi with a grin."And I'll have a cheese-burger with French fries and a coke" said Bulma.Ryan left and the group started to talk."Yo, this place is really cool," started Chichi."I heard the food's really great, the music is hot and that on some special occasions they have limbo competitions, couples hour, dance offs, karaoke, and some other stuff!""Yeah, that's cool, but right now I'm hungry." Said Goku and everyone agreed.Soon after, Ryan came back with the meals and everyone ate.

"Well, I'm done!" Chichi announced. Everyone else was done too. "Hey" 18 said as she heard a beat she liked come on. "That beat is phat! Let's go Krillen, I wanna dance!" she said. "Man, 18, ya know I don't like to dance…" Krillen said. "Shut up Krillen! For the first time I wanna dance. And we are going to dance!" 18 yelled. "Ok, ok!" Krillen answered as 18 dragged him onto the dance floor. Bulma watched as 18 and Krillen walked onto the floor. Madonna's 'Hey Mr. DJ' was playing. "Come on, Goku. Bulma and Vegeta, you two gotta dance too." Chichi said. "No way." Vegeta said. "Come on, Vegeta." Goku said. "Don't talk to me, Kakarot." Vegeta said. "Come on, Vegeta, I thought you said you were gonna bust a move!" Goku smirked. Vegeta laughed and Bulma raised an eyebrow. Chichi pulled Bulma out of the booth, and down to the dance floor. Vegeta was going to follow, but was stopped by Goku. "You gonna dance wit Bulma?" Goku asked. "Why?" Vegeta asked. "Cuz, from what Chichi tells me, Bulma likes you." Goku said. "Really?" Vegeta asked, and he couldn't hide his excitement. "Yup, Chichi said Bulma wore that outfit just so you would notice her." Goku continued. Just then Chichi came back upstairs with Bulma's jacket, grinned at Goku, tossed the jacket onto the seat, and ran back down the stairs. "Well, what she's still wearing…" Goku said. "Come on then, Kakarot." Vegeta said as he went down stairs. 

Madonna's song had just finished playing when Goku and Vegeta got down stairs. Chichi and Bulma were dancing together. "Hey, can I cut in?" Goku said. Bulma rolled her eyes and stepped back. Chichi grinned at Bulma and mouthed, 'look behind you'. Bulma did as told, and turned to see Vegeta. 'You make me sick' by Pink started. "Let's dance, Woman." Vegeta said. 'Humph,' Bulma thought to herself. 'He didn't ask, he more like demanded. Who does he think he is? Better yet, who does he think I am? But I guess that's as polite as he gets.' "Sure, Vegeta." She said. He took her hand and pulled her away from Goku and Chichi. He almost gasped when he pulled her into the light. She was madd hot. With her tight denim dress, with slits up to her thighs, and he could see more than a little cleavage. Her hair was curled at the bottom and she had two black clips on either side of her head. He put his hands on her hips. She was about to tell him that this wasn't a slow song, but he removed his hands and they started to dance.

Meanwhile a certain someone and his date had just entered the club. "Oooh! Ya-chan, I just luv this song! Let's dance." Rae suggested. "Anything for you babe." He said as he let his eyes travel over her tight latex halter-top and the matching short skirt that she was wearing. They had fought earlier, at the Saturday, about Yamucha being unfaithful. Rae had caught him after school behind the bleachers with Carrie Lao. He had ended up telling Rae that Carrie had led him back there to show him something, but had ended up starting to kiss him. He also told her that he had yelled at Carrie because he told her that he loved Rae. (Which was all a lie.) Well, needless to say, he got some that night, but on Saturday Rae had said that Carrie had called her and told her that Yamucha was lying. Yamucha had totally denied it, and Rae seemed to be content with that, and let Yamucha take her out. Rae started to sing the song. "Don't worry Yamucha, you don't make _me_ sick. I love when you put moves on me." She said as she cuddled into him, and then grabbed his arm. "Come on!" she said as she pulled him into the center of the club. As they got there the music ended. "Next up: 'Digital Get Down' by N*sync. 'Peaches n cream' by 112. And 'Free' by Mya." The DJ announced as he put on some random club mix. "See, now we missed the song." Rae said. But Yamucha wasn't paying attention to Rae he was looking at the very distinct shape of Goku's hair, as it poked out the top of the crowd. He glanced sideways, maybe 10 people away, he saw Vegeta, and he was with Bulma. "Yamucha?" Rae started, "What's wrong?" His face had contorted in anger. Vegeta has his hands on HIS woman. Yamucha was starting to regret giving up Bulma for Rae more and more. "Vegeta and Goku are here." He muttered through clenched teeth. "Who?" Rae asked. "My friends." Yamucha stated plainly. "Oh. Those guys." She said as Digital Get Down started. "Oooh! I love this song even more than Pink's song!" she squealed. "Let's dance now." Rae pleaded. "Sure whatever." Yamucha said. 

As 'Digital Get Down' started Vegeta looked at Bulma and smirked. "I can relate to this song." He said. "Really?" Bulma asked smugly, "How so? You can't relate that to me." "Maybe in my fantasies." He purred. "Vegeta, that's more information than I wanted to know." She laughed as they started dancing. "I know." On the other side of the room an argument was going down. "I want you to go home right now, 18!" 17 yelled. "You can't tell me what to do, 17!" his twin yelled back. Krillen just stood back and watched the argument. He couldn't intervene. If he did, Juunana-gou would beat him up. "Yeah, would you like me to tell mom and dad about that Saturday you had this morning?" 17 asked smugly. "So what if you tell them? It won't spoil my fun right now!" 18 laughed. "Arrgh!" 17 sneered at her. "Juuhachi-gou. You shouldn't be at a place like this…" 17 muttered. "Then what're _you_ doing here? I'm a big girl, 17; I can take care of myself. Come on Krillen, let's go." 18 said as 112's Peaches n Cream came on. Goku and Chichi were dancing and Goku was listening to the words to the song. "Chichi…?" Goku said. "Huh? Goku-sa?" Chichi asked. "Listen to the words to this song." He smirked. After a little while, Chichi looked up at him with a slightly shocked look on her face. "Goku you're such a pervert!" Chichi scolded. Goku laughed. "Chichi, you want something to drink?" Goku asked. "Yeah, I don't care what you get me, but NO alcohol, ok?" "Ok." Goku said. Mya's 'Free' started to play as Goku walked by Vegeta and Bulma who were slightly embracing each other. They looked up at Goku. "Where're you going, Son-kun?" Bulma asked. "I'm getting Chichi something to drink." Goku replied. "Hmm. Ok, I'd like something to drink, too. Vegeta?" Bulma said. "What? You can get it your self." He shrugged. Bulma frowned at him. "I'm just kidding. What do you want to drink?" he asked. "I'd like a Pepsi." Bulma responded. "I-ight" Vegeta responded. Bulma smiled and then said, "I'm going to go find Chichi." They nodded and Bulma went into the crowd while Goku and Vegeta left to go to the bar. 

As Goku and Vegeta approached the bar, Goku nudged Vegeta. "What, Kakarot?" Vegeta said as he hailed a bartender. "So… well you know. How's it goin… wit Bulma I mean." Goku asked. "What do you mean; 'How's it going?' We didn't give me her number yet, if that's what you're wondering. Or maybe you wanna know if I've got her digits? It's none of your fucking business, Kakarot." Vegeta growled. "Whoa! What's your problem?! I thought you two were having a good time. At least it _looked_ like that." Goku said. "You could say it was good until Bulma started talking about Yamucha, and how almost every song reminds her of him. Then I got mad, but then she says how he's such an asshole, and that even if he begged she wouldn't take him back. So I was happy again, but then she told me that he probably wouldn't want her back or beg anyway. So I told her that Yamucha was a retard, and she got mad and said that I've always been mean to Yamucha. But then she said that Yamucha deserved it. I didn't say anything else; for fear that she'd accuse me of being the downfall of their relationship. Damn, Kakarot, women are so confusing!" Vegeta sighed. Goku blinked, it took him a while to comprehend what Vegeta had said. "I know what you mean. Chichi always says one thing that means something else and she expects me to know what she means!" Goku said. "I'll have a Pepsi and a Bud." Vegeta said. "Same for me." Goku said to the bartender. "Ok." The bar guy said as he prepared their drinks. "Well, maybe if you could take her mind off Yamucha. You two could focus on each other more. I mean come on, Vegeta, Bulma's totally hot, and you're not even _trying_ really hard to get her!" Goku scolded. "Kakarot, you better not let that wench of a girlfriend of yours hear you calling other girls hot." Vegeta said as he paid the bartender and picked up his drinks. "It's not like that, Bulma's my friend." Goku protested as he quickly paid the bartender, grabbed his drinks and followed Vegeta. "Whatever." Vegeta said. "Hey! Goku!" they heard a voice call. "Huh?" Goku said as he turned around. Vegeta stopped to see who the person was. It was Yamucha. "Yamucha! Hey, how's it going?" Goku asked. "I'm I-ight." Yamucha answered. "You here by yourself?" Goku asked. "Yeah, sort of." He answered. Rae was in the bathroom. "Heh, whatever." Vegeta answered to Yamucha's last statement. N*sync's 'It makes me ill' started to play. "So, Goku, how's Bulma doing?" Yamucha asked uncomfortably. "She's alright." Goku responded. "Oh." Yamucha said. They were both silent until Goku asked, "Yamucha _are_ you gonna come back to the group?" Goku asked. "I don't know. I realized, in the last few days, that no one _wants_ me to comeback. Why should I?" he asked. "Oh come on, Yamucha!" Goku laughed, "That's not how everyone feels. They're just a little upset about what you did to Bulma and this Rae business." "A little? I bumped into Juuhachi-gou on the way over here and she almost decked me. And I don't think it was because I invaded her personal space." Yamucha laughed bitterly. But Vegeta laughed whole-heartedly. Yamucha looked past Goku and frowned at Vegeta as if he just realized that Vegeta was standing right there. "What's the deal between you and Bulma?" Yamucha asked Vegeta. "There is no 'deal' between me and the wench." Vegeta growled at Yamucha. "Yeah? Oh really? Then why did you have your hands all over her if you weren't planning to make a move on my girl?" Yamucha retorted. "Yeah, even _if _I was making a move, it's none of _your_ concern. She isn't your girl anymore. Ever since you decided to give her up for that slut, Rae." Vegeta said smugly. "Shut the fuck up you prick! Bulma's still my girl we _haven't_ broken up yet! And unless we do; I don't want your hands on her!" Yamucha yelled. Goku narrowed his eyes; this was getting a little violent. "You're telling _me_ what to do?" Vegeta laughed. "Heh, how're you going to keep me from doing what I want? You _know_ you can't do anything to me." he said mockingly. Yamucha growled and pushed Vegeta causing the drinks Vegeta was holding in his hands to spill on him. Vegeta growled and dropped the cups on the floor, and swung his fist out at Yamucha, but Goku held him back. (Oh shoot! And I bet you guys really wanted a fight scene. J) "What're you going to do, huh?" Yamucha yelled at Vegeta. "Get the fuck off me, Kakarot!!" Vegeta yelled. There was now a big crowd surrounding Goku, Vegeta and Yamucha. Bulma and Chichi pushed through the club and stared at the scene. "Yamucha!" Bulma yelled as she grabbed Yamucha and turned him to look at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she asked. "Bulma?" Yamucha asked. "Are you letting Vegeta make moves on you?" he asked her. "What? Yamucha, what're you talking about?" she asked then narrowed her eyes, "and besides, it isn't your business anyway! You have _Rae_ to worry about." The girl in question pushed her way through the crowd at that moment. She looked at the scene before her and sighed. "When I heard you were in a fight Yamucha, I should of _known_ these little lackeys would be around…" Rae laughed. "Oh, just shut up for once, bitch!" Chichi said as she smacked Rae. Rae was speechless. "Arrgh" she said then turned to Yamucha. "Take me home, now!" Rae yelled at him. "But-", Yamucha started. "If you don't leave here with me," Rae said as she cut him off, "Then we're through!" "Bulma… I…" Yamucha pleaded to his somewhat ex-girlfriend. "I'm waiting!" Rae yelled. "Go wait in the car, bitch!" 18 said. "Yeah!" Krillen agreed. They had gotten there before Chichi and Bulma came. Rae gave 18 the finger, turned on her heel, and stalked out of the club. Yamucha hurried to follow her. The crowd dispersed as they saw that the argument was over. "Kakarot?" Vegeta said because Goku was still holding him. "Huh?" Goku asked. "Let me go, baka!" Vegeta yelled at Goku. "Oh!" Goku said as he let Vegeta go and laughed. Vegeta shook his head to clear it. "Where's that asshole? I hope he didn't leave yet!" he growled as he started to follow him. "Wait." Bulma said as she placed her hand on his arm. "Just leave him alone. He's a jerk, and I don't want him anymore." Bulma said. "But I don't mind you at all." She said as she kissed him. On the lips. In front of all their friends. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Uh. Yeah, okay." Vegeta stuttered. Goku and Krillen laughed and Chichi and 18 whistled. Bulma and Vegeta blushed. 

That's the end of Chapter 6. And if ya'll want to know; Bulma and Veggie did NOT go home together! Nothing like that…yet. J Just wait until lucky chapter 7, which isn't too lucky for Bulma or Vegeta. And 'somehow' Yamucha finds out about the 'kiss' at the bar. And he's pissed!! And what about Rae? Is Yamucha having second thoughts about her? Just wait til chapter 7! Princess Panchii. 


	9. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

~Chapter 7~

Sorry for the long wait you guys but there was a BIG problem on the disk I had this story saved on. Ooops! Well, this chapter is going to be Sunday and Monday squeezed into one big comfy chapter. Well… Where did I leave off in the last chapter? Oh yeah! Veggie and Bulma were getting a little 'close', eh? Whoo hoo! More Veggie n B-chan interaction in this chapter!!! Princess Panchii

Bulma's house; Sunday night.

Bulma had just stepped into the shower when she heard the phone ring. She didn't bother to pick it up because she knew none of her friends would call on Sunday night. She was barely in the shower when she heard her mother calling for her from downstairs. "What?" Bulma yelled. "I'm taking a bath!!" She heard her mother come up the stairs and stand outside the bathroom door. "Bulma-chan?" she giggled, "There's a _boy_ on the phone for you!!" "Huh? Is it Yamucha?" Bulma asked as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. "No, this guy sounds _nothing_ like Yamucha! No way! He sounds so much _sexier_! Hee hee." her mother giggled. Bulma opened the door and confiscated the phone from her mother. "Hello?" she asked skeptically. "Woman." She heard a familiar voice say. She felt her cheeks redden, "Vegeta? Why did you call me?" she asked. "Oh. So you don't want me to call you? Ok then, bye." He said. Bulma's eyes widened, "Oh no, Vegeta, don't hang up!!" She heard him laugh on the other end. "Chill out woman!" Bulma sighed as she walked into her room, and locked the door behind her so that her mother wouldn't come snooping around. "So… Why _did _you call?" Bulma asked curiously. "I dunno." He answered truthfully. She giggled, "Vegeta, you're so cute!!" "What do you mean?" he asked her. "Huh? Oh nothing. Uh, I'll catch you later veggie-head. I gotta get dressed now." She told him, because she felt slightly uncomfortable talking to him. "Uh… You're naked??" he asked with slight surprise in his voice. Bulma blushed. "Humph! Not like _that_ Vegeta! God, you're such a pervert!" "Hey, It's not _my _fault. _You're _the one putting those thoughts in my head!" he laughed. "Yeah. Well, I was just in the shower when you called. Actually, you know I thought it was Yamucha when you called!" she told him with a hint of longing in her voice. "Why must you always bring _that_ asshole up?" Vegeta asked with boredom apparent in his voice. "Vegeta. Yamucha was my boyfriend and I still want me and him to be friends. Gosh, and we didn't even break up yet!! I totally forgot. So now what am I going to do??" she asked distantly. Vegeta was about to answer when Bulma cut him off, "Uh, I'm soooo sorry Veggie but I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay? Bye!" she said and hung up without even letting him say goodbye. Not like he would have anyway. 

As soon as Bulma put down the phone, she ran into her closet and threw on a pair of underwear, and her nightgown. She then picked up her personal phone and pressed button #3 for an auto dial number. The phone rang out about two times. "It's only 10:30" Bulma said as she glanced at her clock, "There is _no way_ she would be asleep right now." On the fourth ring, Chichi finally picked up. "Hello?" she answered groggily. "Chi? Were… you… sleeping??" Bulma asked. "Yeah sort of. Nothing else to do…" Chichi mumbled. "Explain?" Bulma asked. "Well. I kind of stayed out late last night--" Chichi started. "With Goku?" Bulma asked cutting her off. "Yeah, with Goku…" Chichi responded dreamily. "Hey! Get your head out of the clouds and get on with the story!" Bulma yelled at her delusional friend. "Huh? Oh yeah well like I said I stayed out late." Chichi said. "How late?" Bulma asked skeptically. "Like 3 in the morning late…" Chichi muttered. "NANI?!!" Bulma yelled. "Well, I am almost 18. Almost an adult. I mean do they have to be sooo… Arrgh! I don't know _what_ they are, but I know that I despise my parents right now!! And now they're telling me I can't go out with Goku for at least a month cuz they think I'm sleeping with him!!" Chichi yelled. "But you _are_…" Bulma reminded her. "Hey! Whose side are you on??" Chichi asked disapprovingly. "Uh… Yours of course!!" Bulma said nervously. "Good. Anyway, as I was saying, 'Do they think I'm some kind of slut?! They don't trust me!" Chichi yelled. "Well, one month without Goku can't be that bad." Bulma said trying to comfort her friend. "Oh, I know, I already told Goku. The baka said he'd have more time for sports now. I obviously gave that retard a tongue lashing for that one. So, anyway, what's up why'd you call?" Chichi asked. "Oh, well it's about me and Yamucha…" Bulma said. "Oh, really?" Chichi asked. "Yeah. Oh and Chichi, did I tell you _Vegeta_ called me?!" "Oh my god! Really?" Chichi asked surprised. "Yeah…" Bulma said as she felt her cheeks start to heat up. "Yeah, okay, Mr. Pain-in-the-ass called. What does that have to do with your ex?" Chichi asked. "Well, he's not actually my ex, yet." Bulma said. "Huh?" Chichi said. "Chi, me and Yamucha didn't break up yet." Bulma said. "Oh Holy Shit!! I forgot about _that_!" Chichi said. "I know me too…" Bulma said grudgingly. "Hey, chill out! I'll be _glad _to take care of this one for you." Chichi said happily. "How?" Bulma asked. "Well, I'll just write 'the walking dick' a subtle note. And of course it'll seem like it's you who's telling him it's over." Chichi giggled. "Uh…okay. But don't write anything totally cruel. And don't include that whole walking dick shit, okay?" Bulma said. Chichi pouted, "Okay, I really liked that too." She said. Bulma laughed. "Catch you later, Chi!" Bulma said as she hung up. "Hmm. Now what do I do? Veggie-head called me. So that _must_ mean, he's at least _slightly_ attracted to me. _And_ he danced with me!! Maybe he's a little more than slightly attracted. Oh, and he's totally HOT!!" she giggled to herself as she felt her cheeks get hot. She jumped on her bed, and landed on her stomach. "Oooh! I just love his cute pointy chin, and his little nose. And his hair! I bet it's super soft!" she squealed as she hugged her heart shaped pillow. "Bulma dear?" It was her mother at the door. "Uh…nani?" Bulma asked. She really hoped her mother hadn't heard. "Just wanted to say good night, and have sweet dreams!" her mother giggled. "Arrgh!" Bulma growled as she plopped down on her bed.

"Hmm? To write a nice note for Bulma or an evil one for my own satisfaction, **that**is the question!" Chichi announced to herself. She was standing on her bed with her fist in the air. Then she glanced down at a picture of the group that Bulma's mother had taken of them last summer. She glanced at the couple in the center of the picture. It was Bulma and Yamucha. 'Gosh,' she thought to herself, 'they were so in love back then. I wonder how they could just float so far apart?' She frowned. 'Bulma looks so happy. I can't believe she just let herself be strung along like that.' Then she looked at Yamucha's face. 'But Yamucha's happiness looks so… so… genuine.' She thought to herself as she climbed down and sat on the bed. She frowned again as she got up and went over to her desk. 'I guess this means nice sappy. 'I luv ya, but it's over' note. Not, a 'go to hell, you mother fucker' like I wanted to do.' "Oh well!" she giggled, as she pulled out a sheet of her favorite stationary, "I was always a romantic." She put the pen to the paper but then picked it back up again with a confused look on her face. "But would Bulma write something like that?? And what if Yamucha takes it the wrong way and persists to get her back instead of taking a hike?? Ohhhh, that's so not good! Vegeta and Bulma looked like they were warming up to each other pretty well at the bar! I CANNOT let Yamucha worm his way into this budding relationship!" Chichi declared. She picked out her favorite purple gel pen and started to work feverishly.

Monday, at school.

As soon as Bulma walkedout of her first period class Chichi rushed up to her grinning. "B-chan! You should have seen his face when I gave him that note. The sick puppy probably thinks you wanna get back together wit' him!" Chichi laughed. Bulma's face took on a slight green complexion. "Chi… Please don't tell me you gave the note to Yamucha without me seeing it first!" Bulma yelled at Chichi. "Well, of _course_ I have a copy." Chichi replied as she held out a folded piece of paper. Bulma snatched it away and turned her glare on Chichi, "Even though there's a copy, you should of let me see it _before_ you gave it to Yamucha!" Bulma screeched. "Oh yeah. I guess that would have made a little more sense, but if you read it you probably wouldn't have given it to him anyway." Chichi answered. "What exactly did you write in here?!" Bulma asked her friend frantically as she clutched the paper in her hand. "Nothing bad. But knowing you, you would have got all freaked out and would have been too embarrassed to give it to him." Bulma frowned. "I worked really hard on wording and grammar, so please read it. I tried to make it sound just like you. I even did it in _your_ handwriting." Bulma 'gulped', leaned against a locker, opened the note and began to read it.

Dear Yamucha,

It seems as if this Rae girl isn't just a one-time fling. You know you've really

managed to piss me off. Don't you dare think you can **ever **get me back! How

do you think it feels to have someone walk all over you?! Well, now you'll know! 

Cuz, I've got me a flame of my own, and you'd never be able to compare to him! 

He's so much way cooler then you! Not trying to sound bitter, but you really hurt

my feelings Yamucha! I still want us to be friends, but I'll never think of you in 

the same way again! And we probably won't be too close, cuz the guy that I like now

really doesn't like you. So, well you know how it is. I'll see you when I see you. And

since you made it pretty clear you weren't gonna be in the clique anymore I guess that means

I won't be seeing you anymore. Oh well. It's not like you care anyway. I still can't 

believe you did all of this to me for a girl who will probably be old news by next week. Well

Yamucha, you said I never gave you enough freedom? Well, here's all the freedom you'll

ever need! Hope you enjoy it, you sick bastard. Uhh, kinda cruel, huh? Well, then, how about bye to a friend I really needed but was just never there for me.

Yours truly,

Bulma B. Briefs

When Bulma finished reading the note she sniffled softly to herself. Chichi stood next to her, oblivious to Bulma's depressed posture. "I think I worded it wonderfully, don't you?" Chichi asked Bulma. Bulma blinked trying to hold back tears. "Chichi, I would never say something like that to Yamucha! How could you? Now he's gonna hate me forever!" Bulma screamed as she started to cry. Chichi blinked, Bulma rarely called her anything but her nickname, Chi. "Bulma, I'm sorry if I upset you. But what I wrote was true. You even told me yourself! You told me all about your feelings towards Yamucha and how much you hated him and everything! I didn't know you'd act like this, I'm so sorry. But," Chichi said as she frowned, "What I said was true right?" Bulma nodded slowly as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "So…you're okay with all this. Because I made it perfectly clear that you still wanted to be friends with him." Chichi said, trying to lighten the mood. Bulma smiled slightly. "Chichi, go get him, before he reads that note, and tell him that it was a mistake. Okay? Promise me you'll do that okay?" Bulma asked. "Uh… How do you know that he hasn't opened it yet?" Chichi asked. "Well, I went out with the dork for like 4 years. I know he doesn't read notes from me until he's in lunch. And it's only second period now." Bulma responded. "Uh, Heh heh, okay." Chichi said nervously. She took in a deep breath. She had told Yamucha to open the note immediately because it was important and it was from Bulma. Suddenly Goku came running down the hall with Vegeta slowly striding behind him. A satisfied smirk was plastered on Vegeta's face. "Bulma! Chichi!" Goku called. "What is it Son-kun?" Bulma asked. "Do you know what's going on with Yamucha?" Goku asked. "No." Bulma said as she glanced at Chichi. "Why?" she asked Goku. "Well, because he's crying." Goku responded. Bulma and Chichi's faces both went pale.

Oh my god! I feel so sad, depressed, and I'm hurting for Yamucha. I didn't mean to make that letter so cruel, but I thought Yamucha needed to be told off. And people asked for Yamucha and Bulma to still be friends, but when I write I'm like a totally different person and I don't know where these evil ideas come from. Umm, the rest of Monday will be chapter 8. Not as much emotional stress in chapter 8, I hope. I'm not one that likes 'tear-jerkers' and I don't want this story to turn into that!! Oh yeah. Go read my story: 'Unbreakable'. Chapter 1 is now up! Thanks lots! Princess Panchii-chan.


	10. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

~Chapter 8~

Hello. Has it been a long enough wait? I can see you all are just peeing yourselves to see what happens next, right? Hey, who reads these things anyway?? Well, I'm glad you do!! I don't know how this chapter will turn out, until I get to the bottom of the page. But hopefully it'll pick up pace. * Sigh* I am utterly lost at how to bring those two together…

Oh yeah! Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I never will own DBZ, and if I did Vegeta would be the star of the show and there'd be at least 8 children named after underwear running around. Isn't it just a horrendous thought! But I do own Rae, Emi, and anyone else I decide to drop in the story. Also, if anyone's thinking of using my plot or characters, you know, like almost the _exact_ same thing I'm writing, Princess P. will get mad!! But no one's stupid enough to do that, right? *Oh yeah and the name Panchii does NOT come from the name PAN. No offense, but I'm more of a Briefs person then a Son one. * Princess P-chan.

Monday at school.

"Nani yo? Why's he crying for? I thought he'd be happy I broke up wit him!" Bulma said shocked. "So, you finally broke up with him?" Vegeta said trying to confirm what Bulma had said. "Yeah, I did, but now… He's crying??" Bulma asked as she looked at Goku. "Yup. How'd you break up with him, though? I've got 1st period gym wit him. And he had it then. He told me _Chichi_ gave him a note. I was pretty confused. I was like, 'Why's my girlfriend sending Yamucha notes.' But it kind of makes sense now. The note was from you, right Bulma?" Goku asked. "Well, sort of." She answered as she glared at Chichi. Her friend just shrugged her shoulders. "But it was great. He just sat there and started whimpering like a little girl!" Vegeta laughed. Bulma glared at him, "Could you _not_ be a jerk for once, Vegeta?" He was kind of sad that she was starting to be same old bitchy Bulma towards him, but then he smirked, "I'm good at it. Why should I change just for your approval?" he asked her defiantly. Goku and Chichi both sweat dropped as they saw Bulma's eyes narrow as if she were ready to fight. "Go to hell, Vegeta." She answered in a low voice. He smirked at her. " You're always following after that piece of shit you call a boyfriend like a little dog. No wonder you can't find another man!" Vegeta laughed at her. "I could find another man if I wanted to. And of course it's not going to be _you_! You're an inconsiderate, selfish, jerk. And I don't know what was in my mind when I _thought_ I liked you!" Bulma yelled in his face, then turned on her heel and stalked away. Vegeta blinked, he hadn't expected her to say that. Chichi gave a 'you just blew it' look to Vegeta and hurried after Bulma. Goku sighed in disappointment. "You know what, Vegeta? Sometimes you should just keep your big mouth shut." Goku said angrily. Vegeta turned around quickly and slammed Goku against a locker, holding him there by his shirt collar. Goku blinked in shock, it didn't hurt, but he was still surprised that Vegeta had done that. "Just shut the fuck up, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, then dropped Goku and stalked out of the building. The secretary of the main office called out to Vegeta who walked past her. "Hey! You can't leave the school building!" she yelled after him. "Shove it." He replied simply back to the secretary as he went through the doors. The lady's face went red with anger. "Two weeks detention, for that one!" she yelled to no one in particular. Goku gulped as he straightened his shirt. He didn't know what Vegeta would do. He wouldn't come back for the rest of the day, well not since Bulma had told him off like that. Goku shook his head in exasperation. Chichi's mission to get Bulma and Vegeta together wasn't working as planned. 

" Come on, Bulma! Just give it one more try. You don't want to screw up in this relationship." Chichi said as she tried to coax Bulma out of the bathroom stall. "No way in hell am I going to ever leave this bathroom!" Bulma yelled back to Chichi. "Bulma…" Chichi started, but Bulma cut her off. "You were totally right. What did I see in him? Well except for the fact that I just love the way his nose is so cute and pointy like that. And I love the way his lips curve when he smirks at me. And I love his eyes. They're so deep and penetrating. Oooh, and he's the only boy other than Krillen and Goku that could really make me laugh… Waah! Now he must hate me! Why did I say those things to him?" Bulma wailed. Chichi winced at the high-pitched noise. Before Bulma was just sniffling, and Chichi didn't think she'd start crying! This scene made Chichi remember when she used to be just like Bulma. Actually, Chichi used to just cry because she had nothing better to do. Well that is, until she met Goku, well started to date him that is. He was so adorable as a 7th grader… The girls' bathroom door slowly creaked open and Chichi's head popped up out of her daydreams. She could tell that Bulma had heard it too, because she had stifled her sobs, momentarily. Tentatively, Juuhachi-gou slipped into the bathroom. "Hey, Juu-chan." Chichi greeted the blonde. Bulma sniffled, so 18 would know she was there, too. "Hey, B-chan. Goku told me that you were probably in here. But he wouldn't tell me what happened. Are you okay?" 18 asked. Chichi smiled, the only people 18 ever showed real compassion to were her, Bulma and Krillen. "I don't wanna talk about it!" Bulma yelled as she started crying again. 18 glanced at her wristwatch, "Well, we've officially cut class now. It started 8 minuets ago. So, since we have to stake out in here for another 37, why don't _one_ of you tell me what happened?" 18 asked. "Bulma had a bad run in with Vegeta." Chichi said. 18's eyebrows narrowed, "What'd he do to her?" she asked. "Oh, nothing, it's more like what _she _said to him. You know, Bulma's got a **major** crush on Vegeta." Chichi said with a grin on her face. Chichi heard Bulma stomp her foot in the stall. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone that, Chichi!" Bulma said. "Heh, I guess I should have figured that one out for myself. I mean you _did_ kiss him at the club last Saturday." 18 admitted. "Oooh, and he's a _good_ kisser to boot! I only kissed him once but already I know he's better than Yamucha!" Bulma squealed. 18 and Chichi sweat dropped. "Well…that's nice to know." 18 said as she looked at Chichi and mouthed 'she's lost it'. Bulma chose this time to emerge from her bathroom hideout. "Humph," she said as she looked over her tear stained face in the mirror, " I look horrible. Vegeta wouldn't want me even _if_ I apologized." "What're you talking about? You're the prettiest out of me and Chichi put together." 18 said. "Well, I beg to differ…" Chichi muttered angrily. Bulma smiled at 18, then turned back to the mirror. She pulled a comb and hair spray out of her purse and started to attend to her long lavender locks. "Hey, what do you mean _if_ you apologize to him?" Chichi said since the thought struck her. Bulma turned to Chichi with a nonchalant expression on her face. "Hey, what I said was true, ne? Yeah, he's adorably cute, hot, sexy, and the guy of my dreams all at the same time, but I noticed something while I was in that stupid stall. How do I know that Vegeta isn't exactly like Yamucha? We know for a fact that whenever he _has_ a girl he just uses her and is done with her in a week. Two at the most. So, bein' with him is no biggie." Bulma said as she turned back to the mirror. Chichi and 18 just stood behind her with dumb looks on their faces. "Uh… yeah. We'll be outside. I mean in the hall way." Chichi said as she grabbed 18's arm and dragged her out too. "Yeah, okay, whatever." Bulma said as she applied mascara to her long eyelashes.

Chichi leaned against the wall with her eyes close and her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know why some of her brains couldn't go into relationship smarts. Sometimes she has these really drastic mood changes! I mean 10 minuets ago she was bawling about Vegeta not wanting her and about how she was sorry for what she said. Then she comes out and says, 'Oh let's just _forget_ about Vegeta! No biggie.' No biggie, my ass. When she heard that Vegeta was going to come with us to the club last Saturday she was totally excited and nearly freaked out. But then got all-nonchalant again as soon as she saw that I had noticed her reaction. Bulma's good at frontin' about something. She's probably lying and is probably not _ever_ going to get over this." Chichi concluded. 18 took a moment to absorb this, "Chichi, have you ever thought that maybe it's _good_ that she's gonna get over Vegeta? I mean what she said, that he hasn't gone steady with anyone ever since he started going out." "No! Bulma likes Vegeta, and Vegeta likes her! That's all that matters." Chichi argued. "Humph, and why do _you_ want Bulma and Vegeta to hook up, hmm? Is this another one of your missions for the year; to screw up more people's lives?" 18 asked seriously. Chichi's face went red either from anger or embarrassment, who could tell? "Juuhachi-gou! That's not true! I hooked you and Krillen up and you two couldn't be happier!" Chichi yelled. "Yeah, but you also hooked Bulma and Yamucha up, even though you _knew_ he was a player. Even back in the 8th grade!" 18 laughed. 'Why does _everyone_ have to bring that up?' Chichi asked herself. "This is different. Yamucha was just interested in Bulma because he liked her body and thought she'd be easy. But Vegeta, have you ever heard him say a single thing concerning Bulma's looks? Well, in a perverse high school boy way?" Chichi questioned. "Well, he said a lot of stuff about you and me. And I don't think he messed with Bulma because she was more a friend to him then you or me…" 18 said and Chichi happily cut her off, "And that's how this secret crush formed! Vegeta's probably been sweatin' Bulma since they first became…uh…friends?" Chichi said, her argument slightly slowing down as she realized that Bulma and Vegeta weren't exactly 'friends'. "Like, duh, Chichi. You know they have a big blow out argument like once a month. And it's like timed: Always on a Friday, always right outside our 8th period class. Isn't that cute?" 18 asked Chichi. "Arrgh! 18 I need your help on this one." Chichi said as a sly smile formed on her small lips. "I'm gonna make this work, and I don't care _how_ many people I have to involve."

Vegeta was just walking around. This was one of the reasons he didn't cut class. There was never anything to do in the meanwhile. He plopped down on a bench that was outside of the West Capital Park. He just let out a sigh. 'Does this mean she doesn't like me anymore?' he asked himself miserably. 'If she doesn't I don't know what I'll do. I was lying to Kakarot. I've liked that baka onna ever since I met her in 8th grade' Suddenly, he felt someone sitting next to him. He looked up and his eyes almost bugged out. Sitting next to him was his Brown haired green-eyed cousin, Emi. "Funny finding you out here. It's only 9:45." She said as she glanced at her watch, "Shouldn't you be in school now?" "Shouldn't _you_ be in school now?" he asked her back. She raised her eyebrows slightly. "You know that I'm 23 and in college, little guy. Plus, I'm on my summer break already. You knew that also." She answered him with a warm smile on her face. "Don't call me that." He growled at her. "Don't call you what?" she asked innocently. "Don't call me 'little guy'. I'm not a kid." He said to her. "Ha ha!" she laughed, "Veggie-chan, you're six years younger than me. You'll always be a little guy in my eyes. And your current height doesn't help the situation much!" "Go to hell." He replied. She frowned at him. "I've been gone for three years and look at how you turned out! I told obasan that you needed to spend some time in a _boot_ camp or somethin'!" she laughed. He couldn't help but chuckle, but then his face turned into a frown again. "So what's up little—uh I mean, Vegeta?" she asked. "Nuthin'" he responded. "Heh, yeah right. You look like you just broke up with your girlfriend. Or your cat just got run over by a car. You don't have a cat right? Well, you didn't have one last time I checked." She told him. "It's sort of the first one…" he mumbled. "Oooh! Veggie-chan has a girlfriend! Is she pretty?" Emi asked excitedly. "She's _not _my girlfriend! She's a girl, that's a friend." He replied. "Ohhhh, one of _those_ situations." She said as she nodded her head. "One of those what situations?" he asked her confusedly. "The kinds where you fall head over heels for your best friend and you don't know if she likes you back." Emi answered plainly. "She's not my best friend." Vegeta said. "Who is your best friend, then?" she asked. "Kakarot." Vegeta replied. "Um… The tall one with the weird hair that sticks out in five different places?" she asked him. "Yeah." "Oh, well is this girl friends with Kakarot, too?" "Uh huh." Vegeta replied. "See! That's like a more stretched out best friendship thingy! If she's friends with him, and you're friends with him then that sort of makes the two of you best friends since you have the same choice in people." Emi said quickly. "Huh? You're losing me. Slow down." Vegeta said. "Okay. How did she become friends with Kakarot? Wait! Hold up! What's this chick's name anyhow?" she asked him. "Bulma." Vegeta replied. "Bulma, the pretty one with the purple hair that was always hanging out with that black haired girl? What was that girl's name again? Kiki?" Emi asked. "Her name's Chichi and your description of Bulma was pretty much correct. But how do you know about Bulma and Chichi anyway. I know for a fact that I _never_ brought those two over." Vegeta asked his cousin. "Oh, well I remember a picture that you had in your room. You told me that Bulma's mom had taken the picture and had given copies of it to your whole little group. The funniest thing about that picture that I remember was that the guy in the middle, he was standing next to Bulma, had devil's ears and red marker all over his face! Kakarot had a leash drawn on him and the little bald one was colored green, like a frog. Vegeta you are such a destructive kid!" Emi laughed. "The guy with the devil's ears is her boyfriend. Well he was." " Oh, Really? Well, back to this Bulma business. Did you like her _while _she was dating her boyfriend?" she asked him. "Well, sort of. But it was all _her _fault! She kissed me _first_!" Vegeta protested. "Nani?! Kissed?? I thought you said you two were just _friends_!" Emi asked, surprised. "Well, it's like this, Kakarot and his bitch were trying to hook up me and Bulma. We were at a dance club and started dancing. But then her boyfriend popped up," he said as he smirked. "Heh, and was he ever pissed. I had to get the baka onna a drink, and her retard of a boyfriend started messing with me. I swear, I would of kicked his ass if Kakarot didn't hold me back…" he said as he trailed off. "Oh, so you're a regular bad boy, eh?" Emi asked as she laughed. "Shut up and stop mocking me." Vegeta said as he glared at her, and she stopped laughing. "You know, you're no help at all. Why don't you go back to campus or something." He told her. Emi pouted, "Gosh, you've gotten mean, Veggie-chan." She commented. "And you need to grow up." He responded. They sat in uncomfortable silence for few moments when Emi finally spoke up. "I have an idea!" she said happily. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Wut?" he asked her. "I can solve your little "crush" problem. In a simple, revolutionary way." She announced. "And what is that?" Vegeta asked her. "Here it goes. Why don't you just tell her…" she trailed off. "Tell her what?" he asked. "Tell her that you like her! No, tell her that you're madly in love with her! And that you think about her _all_ of the time. Isn't that a good idea, cousin?" she asked. Vegeta sweat dropped, "Woman, I don't know how you're related to me. That's the stupidest idea I ever heard." Vegeta laughed. "Humph. Well, that girl won't like you if you use 'woman' as a pronoun. What ever happened to calling me oneechan?" she asked, sounding slightly offended. "Humph." Vegeta responded. "So… What are we going to do about you and Bulma?" she asked as she smirked at him. "_We_ aren't going to be doing anything about this. I'll handle it myself. And I _hope_ you're going home." Vegeta said. "Nah. My dad and me had a fight and your mom said it was okay if I stayed at your house. For the entire summer. So I guess, I will take part in this Bulma situation." She said as she smirked at him. "Aw, Fuck." He said angrily. "It's not that bad, is it, Veggie-chan? Come on and I'll go get you an ice cream." She said. He growled but followed her to her car anyway.

Hi ya'll. Here's the problem. I'm sooooooooo sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, but there seems to _always_ be a prob wit my computer. Remember I said that my 3 ½ floppy drive didn't work. Well I come home on Thursday of last week and find that my computer is gone. Shipped back to Texas! So we didn't get it back until this week Friday. And the entire chapter 8 was deleted. So I'm sorry, and I know it's short, but it's 11:22 p.m. and I haven't slept in awhile. So, I want feedback. Thanks, Princess Panchii-chan.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry, it's been awhile. Well, at least I got Unbreakable out... Umm, Emi's gonna be back in this chapter. No one else is new to the story. (I see you guys liked Emi. ~.^) This chapter is just filled to bursting with stupid phone calls! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Princess P.

****

9

Monday night at Bulma's house

"So...", Bulma asked nonchalantly, "Did Goku say if Vegeta was mad at me or anything?" "Hmm," Chichi said as she twirled the phone cord around her finger, "Nope, when he called we didn't talk about old Veggie-head!" "Arrgh!" Bulma growled into her end of the phone, "Chi! The _least_ you could have done was ask that LUNK-HEAD of a boyfriend of yours if Vegeta still _somewhat _liked me!!" "Oh, really? Well, I thought you said you were over him, and that it was 'no biggie'." Chichi asked as she smirked on her end of the phone. "Um uh..." Bulma stuttered, "I just wanted to know, that's all." "So, you're saying that you don't like him?" Chichi asked confusedly. "Well, not that I don't likehim. Just that I don't _like_ him like him. Well maybe I _like_ him like him a little bit. Maybe more than a little bit. Ok, maybe a lot! Chichi I've got a major crush on him! But... you know, he must think I'm a total biotch for what I said to him!" Bulma whined. "Girl... you've got _major_ relationship problems!" Chichi exclaimed. She heard Bulma sigh miserably on the other end. "Ok, look, I'll call Son-kun and ask him about this little Vegeta problem, 'k?" she asked. "Yeah, okay, whatever." Bulma said as she hung up. 

Conversation between Goku and Chichi

Chichi waited impatiently as the phone rang for the _fourth_ time. She was about to hang up when the phone was finally answered. "Hello?" a old voice asked. Chichi sighed, it was Goku's grandfather. She wished Goku had his own line. "Yeah!" she yelled, since his grandfather was hard of hearing. "It's Chichi!" "You don't have to yell. I can hear you perfectly fine." he answered. "Oh, oh okay." she answered embarrassedly, "Uh, is Goku there?" she asked. "Nah, I think he's over at his girlfriend's house..." the old man muttered. "NANI!??" Chichi screamed. Suddenly she heard Goku's voice. "What are you telling her, Grandpa?? I'm right here." he said angrily. "You know I was just playing with her." the old man answered. Goku rolled his eyes. "Hey, Chichi." he said. "Son-kun." she responded curtly. "Uh..., he didn't mean that about me being at a girl's house." "Yeah, okay, whatever. B-chan wanted to know if you talked to that stupid Vegetable sprout lately." Chichi stated blandly. "Huh? Nope, Vegeta didn't talk to me at all today. I tried to call him earlier once school let out, but his _mom_ picked up. And you _know_ she doesn't like us. She says we're screwing up Vegeta's mind or something." Goku said thoughtfully. "_We're _screwing up his mind?? The only reason he's not some little juvenile delinquent is because we're his friends! Who does that lady think she is? You know she had called me, 18, and Bulma sluts for tramping around in skimpy clothes. But we were at the pool for crying out loud!! My suit was _not_ skimpy. Bulma and 18 were a different case. I don't know _who_ they were trying to impress." "Yeah I remember that. So, how goes the Bulma x Vegeta mission?" Goku asked. "How do you THINK it's going??!" Chichi yelled. "Look, son-kun, I am not in the mood to talk to someone of an inferior intelligence. Just call your friend and ask him if he's mad at Bulma. Do not hint that she's not mad at him or that she still likes him. Ask him what he thinks of her first, okay?" Chichi said in a business like tone. "Uh, hai." Goku answered. "Good, call me with the details. Bye!" Chichi said as she hung up. 

Conversation between Vegeta and Goku

*Ring ring* Vegeta picked up his phone. "Hello!" he yelled over his music that was playing loudly. "Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "Kakarot? What do you want??" Vegeta yelled. "Vegeta, turn down the music! I can barely hear you!" Goku complained. Vegeta grudgingly reduced the music, "As I asked before: What do you want?!" he asked. "Chichi told me to ask you if you were mad at Bulma." Goku asked Vegeta. "Heh, why is your woman so concerned with my problems?" Vegeta asked Goku. "Well, Bulma asked Chichi to ask me to ask you if you were mad at her. Bulma I mean." Goku answered. "Hah ha! Well, you can tell that purple haired bitch that if she wants to know that answer she can call me and ask for herself!" Vegeta answered quite rudely. "Okay, I'll relay that message exactly. But you know Bulma gets mad pretty quickly and I don't think she'll like you calling her...a you know. Well, a bitch." Goku stated. "She is one, and she knows it. I mean, come on Kakarot, Chichi and Bulma put together would mean the end of our simple insignificant high school lives. They'd be like 'super bitches'." Vegeta replied almost seriously. "Heh he", Goku laughed, "You're too mean to them." 'But you do know that Bulma really likes you." Goku said seriously. "Yeah, really?" Vegeta asked sarcastically, "I was totally convinced that she loves me by her wonderful show this afternoon." "Uh, okay. Are you sure you want me to tell her that?" Goku asked. "Yup, exactly that. Including my wonderful sarcasm. Ja'ne." Vegeta said and then hung up. "Ok..., now who to call? Chichi or Bulma first?" Goku asked himself.

Conversation between Yamucha and Krillen.

*Ring Ring* "Hello?" Krillen asked when he picked up his phone. "Hey...Uh Krillen?" a voice asked. "Huh? Yamucha is that you?" Krillen asked surprised. "Yeah, it's me..." Yamucha muttered. 'What's up? Why'd you just decide to call all of a sudden." Krillen asked with accusation in his voice. "Come on, Krillen. I am not up to this. I need someone to talk to, and your my best bet. Don't hang up on me." Yamucha pleaded. Krillen sighed. "Ok, so what's up?" he asked. "Look, I just dumped Rae." Yamucha announced. Krillen blinked in surprise. "Um...why?" Krillen asked. "Man, Krillen, I never knew I could love someone so much. And now that I've lost Bulma I've found that it's true. I can't stop thinking about her, you know? And when I'm with Rae, Bulma _always_ seems to pop up in the conversations. So, of course Rae got pissed. You know how women are... Well, I know that I love her now, and I'll do _anything _to get her back!" Yamucha said. "Uh...Yamucha, I've got some bad news for you." Krillen said solemnly. "Huh? What?" Yamucha asked suspiciously. "Bulma's sweatin' another guy, and I think she's _way_ over you now." Krillen stated. "WHAT?? Who?! Who does she like now!! I'll kick that guy's ass!!" Yamucha threatened. "I don't think you could." Krillen laughed nervously. "What do you mean? The only people who are stronger than me are Goku and Ve--. There's NO WAY! She can't POSSIBLY like Vegeta!" Yamucha yelled into the phone. "Gosh, quiet down!" Krillen told him, "I mean everyone could tell she liked him. I mean they even kissed at the club after you left..." Krillen trailed off as he realized that he had just ratted n Bulma. "She... kissed... _him_?" Yamucha asked, and he sounded kind of distant. "It took her almost three weeks before she would even _think_ of kissing me..." he muttered. "Aw, man, I didn't mean to let that slip..." Krillen said. "So, what, is this like the clique's little secret? Huh?! That you wouldn't even tell me, that my girlfriend was off slobbering over some- some- ape!!" Yamucha hollered. "Yamucha... she isn't exactly your girlfriend anymore..." Krillen said. "So! You're against me too. Aren't you?" Yamucha accused. "No! I'm not against you! But I'm not with you, either. I'm neutral. I honestly don't think Vegeta is a good idea for Bulma. But, I don't think _you_ are either!" Krillen said. "Humph. Well, Krillen old buddy old pal, if you won't do this for me. You could at least do this to protect Bulma from Vegeta." Yamucha said with a smirk Krillen couldn't see but he could hear it in Yamucha's voice. "What are you talking about?" Krillen asked suspiciously. "You're gonna have to interfere with this relationship I mean, just so that Bulma doesn't make the mistake of getting involve with a guy like Vegeta..." Yamucha said innocently. "Yeah, okay, if it is just to stop Bulma from making a stupid mistake..." Krillen said. "Your a great friend to her Krillen." Yamucha said, with thoughts of getting his girl back running through his mind.

Conversation between Bulma, Chichi, and Goku on three way.

"Hello?" Bulma asked as she picked up an incoming call. "Bulma?" Goku asked. "Hey, Son-kun! I'm on the phone wit' Chi right now. Hold on, and I'll put you on three way." she said as she clicked on him for a second. Suddenly he was in the midst of their conversation. "Goku?" Chichi asked. "Yes." Goku responded. "So, what did he say!?" Bulma and Chichi both asked at the same time. "Uh... not a lot of nice things..." Goku said. "That's Vegeta for ya. He never has _anything_ nice to say." Bulma said almost adoringly. Chichi pretended to be gagging. "Oh, Shut up!" Bulma complained. "I just don't know what you see in him..." Chichi said. "Know one knows what you saw in Goku, either!" Bulma yelled. "Hey!" Goku complained. "No offense Son-kun." Bulma said. "Ok." he replied happily. "Well, Bulma, Vegeta said that if you wanted to find out if he was mad you would have to call him yourself. That, and something about you being a purple haired bitch. But I'm _sure_ he didn't mean it!" Goku said trying to make up excuses for his friend. "He called me a what??" Bulma shrieked. "Wait, hold on. He said that she had to call _him_? Is he senseless? In no way would Bulma call that ass." Chichi said. "I don't have his number, but if I did, I would call him." Bulma said. "NANI??" Chichi asked. "Just to give him a peace of my mind, that's all." Bulma said. "Well, _I_ have his number, of course, but you know if your going to call him just to curse him out..." Goku warned. "No! Give me his number." Bulma said, "I won't curse him out, well not a lot, that is..." she muttered. "Good. I'll give you his number. You'll get him or his machine cuz he's got his own line." Goku said. "Ok, sure. Give it to me." Bulma said eagerly. "What?" Chichi asked dejectedly, "What ever happened to playing hard to get?"

Conversation between Krillen and Juuhachi-gou.

"Hello?" Krillen asked. "Heh, baldy!" 17 exclaimed. "What do you want? You better not be calling for 18." 17 warned. "Uh... yeah I am..." Krillen said. "Well she's not here, so why don't you go to h-" 17 had started to say but was cut off when the phone was snatched away from him. "Krillen?" 18 asked. "Hey!" Krillen said glad not to have to converse with 17 any longer. "So, what's up, chrome dome?" she asked affectionately. "Um, nothing much it's just that I have this problem..." Krillen said. "What?" she asked, "and it _better _be important. Because I still have to paint my toenails and blow dry my hair." "Yamucha called me." he stated. "Huh?? That jerk? What'd he want?" she asked with venom in her voice. "Well, you know we got to talking and he told me that he broke up with Rae." he heard 18 gasp, "And, he told me that he realized that he really loves Bulma." "That's hogwash." 18 sneered, "He doesn't have a girlfriend now, and he's feeling lonely so he thinks he can just up and use Bulma again. You told him off, right?" "Um, well, not really. I mean he sounded pretty sincere, and we came down to an agreement." Krillen said. "What, so now you're making deals with the rat?" 18 asked. "Oh yeah! There's some bad news. I kind of let it slip that Bulma and Vegeta did some spit swapping at the club on Saturday. It seems he didn't know about it..." Krillen mumbled. "What?? Oh my Gosh! That was supposed to be kept on the DOWN LOW KRILLEN! Oooh! When Bulma hears this she'll have your head on a platter! You and your big mouth, Krillen." 18 sighed. "I'm sorry, well Yamucha didn't take that well." Krillen said. "Vegeta's like his arch nemesis. Man, Krillen, you've got your self in a pickle.", 18 said. "I don't like Vegeta much anyways... So, I kind of agreed to help Yamucha keep Bulma away from Vegeta..." he muttered again hoping 18 didn't here, but she did. "Krillen..." she stuttered as if she were speechless. "That's like treachery to your friends. You know that Bulma will only be happy with Vegeta. Not Yamucha trying to jump back in her life all of a sudden..." "Plus, if Vegeta finds out that you're helping the 'asshole' ,as he likes to call him, keep Bulma away from him, he'll kick your scrawny little ass!" 18 laughed. "That's NOT funny, 18!" Krillen yelled. "Well... You're the one that got yourself into this predicament, not me. So, of course _I_ can find it funny! Anyways, I'll catch you later sweet cheeks." 18 said as she hung up. "Yeah thanks," Krillen said sarcastically, "You were _loads_ of help, 18."

Conversation between Vegeta and Bulma. 

*Ring ring* "Hello?" a feminine voice asked. "Uh, yeah, hello?" Bulma asked confusedly. "Who is this?" the girl asked. "Um, I think I have the wrong number..." Bulma said as she started to apologize. "I don't think so. If your calling for Veggie-chan, you've got the right number." the girl responded. 'Veggie-chan??' Bulma asked herself. "Yeah, I'm calling for Vegeta." Bulma answered. "Really, lemme guess, you're Bulma Briefs, right?" the girl asked. Bulma blinked surprised, "Um, yeah, but how did y-?" Bulma started but was cut off by the girl. "How'd I know about you? Veggie talks about you non-stop. And I'm not his girlfriend if you were wondering. I'm his cousin, Emi." Emi said happily. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief even though her cheeks were turning red. 'He talks about me all the time?' she thought happily. "Yeah, I'm his cousin from college, I'm gonna be spending the next three months over here. Guess what though," Emi giggled, " Just between us girls though, Veggie has a _major_ crush on you! I mean extreme." Bulma gasped, "Really?!" she asked. She suddenly heard Vegeta's voice, and he was yelling. "You little witch! What're you talking about!? And WHO are you talking to?! Furthermore; WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON _MY_ PHONE!?" "God, chill out Veggie," she heard Emi said, "I was just talking to Bulma here, and telling her how much you are in _love_ wit her since you're too SHY to say it yourself!" she teased. "Uh... er..., is she still on the phone?" he asked. "Uh huh." Emi answered proudly. Bulma heard the phone being grabbed out of Emi's hand. "Get out of here! And you better disappear before I come after you and pound you!" he threatened. "Gosh, so violent." Emi muttered as she stalked out of the room. "Um, hello?" Vegeta asked, and Bulma heard his voice squeak. She grinned. "I- uh..." Vegeta stuttered. "You don't have to say anything. I am very flattered." Bulma said quietly. "Woman," Vegeta growled, "If you think that I really said-" Vegeta started but Bulma cut him off. "I _don't_ think Emi would make up all that stuff. And because you like me, don't think it will have to crush your pride or reduce your macho-ness. I like you, too, you know. I like you a lot." she whispered. "Really?" Vegeta asked with his little sarcastic tone back. "And are you over your ex yet?" "Oh, of course!" Bulma said in a posh tone. Vegeta chuckled. "Woman, you are so weird. You've got all these freaky mood changes." "Yeah, and my mood suddenly went to pissed. I have a name, baka, and it's Bulma. Would you like me to walk around calling you 'Man' all the time. That is _so_ sexist." she said angrily. "Alright! Alright! Bulma." he said. Bulma swooned, he sounded so cute when he wasn't being a jerk. "Vegeta." Bulma said as she giggled. "You're such a stupid woman." he said, but he didn't say it in a mean way so Bulma wasn't affected. "And you're such a confusing guy." Bulma responded. "Humph, I'm not confusing I'm **complex**." he said. "What's the difference?!" she asked as she laughed. Vegeta was quiet for a while then sighed. "I don't think there is a difference." Bulma burst out laughing, but stopped when she heard a voice yell, "Vegeta!". "Uh... Who's that." Bulma asked, confused. "My brother." Vegeta responded. "I didn't know you had brother!" she exclaimed. "There's a lot of shit you don't know about me." "Vegeta, mom said that you still gottta do the dishes." she heard the voice taunt. "He's 7." Vegeta stated. "Well I gotta go." Vegeta grumbled. Bulma smiled, she was about to crack up. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school,... Veggie-chan!" she giggled as she hung up. Before she did she heard Vegeta yell 'Bitch!' into the phone. She smirked as she clutched her cordless phone to her chest. 'So... Does this mean we're a thing, now?' she asked herself happily as she flopped down on her and giggled happily to herself as she thought of tomorrow.

* * * * *

Beautiful, ne? This was like a phone call chap. and nothing more. (Have any of you seen the musical, 'Bye Bye Birdie' ? There's a scene called telephone time or something and this reminds me of it.) Yes, Vegeta has a little brother and he's the only one with a sibling. Well 18's got one too, but well we all know who 17 is. I don't know what Veggie's mini me will be named... Why don't you guys give me some ideas? And that's all. Feedback, please. Princess Panchii


	12. Chapter 10a

~Chapter 10~

~Chapter 10a~

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Akira Toriyama's characters but I do own Emi, Rae, and Veggie's lil bro. (Did ya'll really think I would tell you his name? ~.^)

Hey! This is the 10th chapter! Hooray! (And B/v _still_ haven't officially hooked up yet. -_-) Well, surprise, surprise they're getting close in this chapter! Angry readers scream, "NANI?? Getting close?? What's taking you so long?!" Princess P says, "Patience is a virtue." ~.^I didn't think I'd have so many people give me ideas for Veggie head's little brother's name! Man I got like at least 20 different suggestions, which was a lot when I wasn't even expecting to get _any_! Wow, what a turn out… Well, sorry to say, but I didn't choose _any_ of the names that were suggested. I mean thanks and all but I set my mind to thinking and got my heart set on one specific name. Might not be what you guys were hoping for, but I like it. Oh yeah, my computer's working in full now… _but_ chapter 10 had gotten ERASED _magically_ so now I'm doing the chapter you're reading now from scratch… To hell with computers! *Grumble * Princess Panchii -_-.

Tuesday, (I don't know why, but Tuesdays are my favorite days…)

Bulma and Chichi walk down the street.Bulma strolled with her hands behind her back staring at the sky wistfully.Chichi glanced at her with a look of disdain on her face."Are you even listening to me?" asked Chichi angrily.Bulma glanced at her, "What were we talking about again?" she asked."Argh!" Chichi growled."Bulma you never pay attention to me!""Yeah I do, just right now my mind is on_ other_ things…" Bulma trailed off."Ugh, you're a sick puppy." Chichi sighed."I bet I can guess who you're thinking of." Chichi said with a sly grin on her face.Bulma frowned at her friend.Chichi shrugged as they turned the corner."So are you going with him yet?" Chichi asked excitedly."Well I don't know. Doesn't he have to ask me first? I mean cuz he didn't." Bulma said in a confused tone.Chichi stopped and spun on her heel to look at Bulma."What do you mean he didn't ask you yet?" Chichi asked."I thought you said you guys talked about your 'feelings' last night?""Yeah, we admitted that we liked each other, but he didn't come right out and say 'I want to go out with you'." Bulma said as she frowned at Chichi.Chichi gave her a shocked look."Well if he didn't ask you out, then you guys aren't going out!" Chichi exclaimed. "Well, Vegeta isn't one to express his emotions like that.I don't think he would want to go walking down the halls holding hands or giving me special desserts at lunch, like your Goku! I don't think Vegeta would want to make our relationship public. He's not an outgoing person, you know?" Bulma stated plainly."You know a lot about this guy." Chichi said as they turned yet another corner."Well, I have been sitting next to him in lunch since we were in 8th grade.But, there is a lot of stuff we don't know about Vegeta. Did you know that he has a little brother and a cousin, Emi?" Bulma asked."Well…" Chichi said thoughtfully, "I know that he has a mom and a dad, and I think I heard about his cousin once or twice, from Goku, but I never heard of a little brother. Why would his parents want a mini-me of Vegeta anyways?" "Well, the little kid's seven. I couldn't ask Vegeta about him because he had to wash the dishes or something like that. Vegeta's so cute!" Bulma giggled."Maybe to you." Chichi said as she stuck her nose in the air."Hey," Bulma said, "Isn't that 18?" Chichi blinked, "Yeah that's her, what's she doing? She doesn't usually walk to school." "Yeah." Bulma said, "And how come Krillen's not with her?" "I don't know, let's go ask!" Chichi advised.They quickened their pace as 18 turned the corner."Hey 18!" Chichi called out.The blond girl turned around."Hey Chichi, Bulma." 18 said in her usual monotone voice, "What are you guys doing walking anyways?""Well," Chichi said as she grinned at Bulma. "We're walking so we can buy time for Bulma. She and Vegeta had a little 'conversation' last night and now they've confessed their love for each other." Chichi said as she giggled.Bulma glared at Chichi."So," 18 said, "are you and the vegetable a thing now?" she asked.Bulma blushed, "It's not like that 18! Umm, I honestly don't know though. I mean he didn't ask me out yet, but still he _did_ say he liked me. So does he _have _to ask me out, 18?" Bulma asked."I don't know." 18 said as she shrugged. Suddenly Juunana-gou came around the corner. "Hey, 18! What's the hold up?" he asked as he focused on the three girls. "Oh, I see that you've got you're two cute little friends along, too. You know, Bulma and Chichi, the offer for that threesome with me still stands open." He said as he smirked.Chichi growled angrily and Bulma gave him the finger. He humphed and stuck his tongue out at them. "Get out of here, 17. Gosh you guys are so immature." 18 complained. "Well, I'll leave, but you'll be late, 18." 17 said. "Yeah, then we'll be late together." 18 said. "Whatever." 17 said as he stuck his fists in his pockets and trudged up the street. "Your brother's a major jerk!" Bulma complained. "True. And I have to live with him!" 18 exclaimed. "Hee hee!" Bulma and Chichi laughed. "Hey, why are you not walking wit chrome dome?" Bulma asked. "That retard is _always_ late! I told him to meet me at my house, but he didn't show, and I didn't want to be late, so I walked." "Juuhachi-gou!!" they heard a voice yell. Bulma and Chichi spun around, but 18 just pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, angrily. Krillen ran up next to the three girls, panting heavily. "I ran all the way from your house to here, 18." Krillen said as he gasped for breath. "Oh, really?" she asked sarcastically. "Well, I don't care. You were late and that's that." 18 said as she turned her nose up in the air and increased her pace. Bulma and Chichi ultimately followed her example, which left Krillen sadly dragging himself along behind the three girls. On the way up the street they ran into 17, who was flirting with some girl in a shop. He glanced in their direction and narrowed his eyes when he saw Krillen. He marched over to them and picked Krillen up by the collar. 18 made no attempt to stop him. "I _thought_ I made it clear that I don't want you hanging around my sister anymore!" 17 yelled. "Well, 17," 18 said in a bored tone, "he _is_ my boyfriend. Why _shouldn't_ he be allowed to hang around me??" 17 glanced at his sister, who did not look impressed with him. "Well." She said. "Well what?" 17 asked. "Drop him!" 18 informed. 17 grudgingly did so. "Now, hopefully we can make it to school with out any violence." Chichi said. Bulma sweat dropped. "Hopefully." Bulma said as she watched 17 give Krillen a warning shove. The 5 started up the street.

Vegeta and Goku's drive to school 

Today was Goku's day to drive to school.Vegeta sat slumped down in the passenger seat with his arms crossed."Honestly Kakarot, I don't know why you decided to drive so slow today!" Vegeta yelled. "What's the matter Vegeta? Are you in a hurry to meet someone?" Goku teased. "Kakarot," Vegeta said as he closed his eyes angrily, "I don't think you know what you're talking about." "Oh _of course_ I do, Vegeta!" Goku laughed, "You like Bulma, and you want to ask her out, but don't know how." He stopped and since Vegeta didn't say anything, he decided to continue. "Well, I think that all you have to do is ask her. I mean you don't have to do anything special, because she doesn't expect much from you. But I know you would like to top what _Yamucha_ did to ask her out…" Goku said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "What did the asshole do for her?" Vegeta asked. "Just out of curiosity…" Vegeta said. "Well, I mean everyone knew about it… He gave her a huge brown teddy bear, a box of chocolates and a dozen roses. That was just in eighth grade though. Every time they would break up, he would get her something even better when they got back together again. I honestly don't know where the guy got all that money from…" Goku said. "What do you think could top the last gift he gave her?" Vegeta asked as he conspicuously stared out the window trying to avoid Goku. Goku smirked, "Well, last time he took her to a five star restaurant on a cruise ship. When he got tickets he told me that they had cost 175 dollars each." Vegeta whistled, "Why would he spend so much money on _her_?" Vegeta asked. "Now don't go back to putting her down again. She won't like you anymore." Goku warned. "Heh, that woman seems like she can't get enough of me." Vegeta said as he smirked. "She has never been so truly mad that she didn't want to speak to me. I guess you can say I'm 'irresistible', eh?" Vegeta asked. "I can say that you're a little too full of yourself. You know what you and Bulma have in common?" Goku asked. "What?" Vegeta responded. "You both have the same tempers and you both are unbelievably stuck up. I don't mean that as a bad thing, but you two think you're better than everyone else, you know." Goku said. "Well, I _am_ better than a lot of people in that school. And the woman isn't that bad either." Vegeta said. Goku sweat dropped. "Heh, you and Bulma are really alike." "Well, she _is _the only one worthy of complimenting." Vegeta said. Goku smirked, "You've got it for her bad, eh?", he asked. Vegeta frowned at Goku but then decided that there was no reason to front, Goku already knew that he was majorly crushin' on Bulma. Goku pulled into the West Capital High school's parking lot. Goku sat up on the back seat with his head poking out of the top of his car since it was a convertible. "Hmm… I don't see Bulma or Chichi's cars around anywhere…" he said confusedly. "Oh great, so they're not here yet?" Vegeta asked. "Nope, I don't think so." Goku said as he slid back into the car. "Well, as long as we're waiting for them… Let's talk about what you're buying Bulma." Goku said. "Do I _have_ to buy something for the wench?" Vegeta asked. "Well, as I said, you _don't_ have to. But you should if you want her to forget about Yamucha…" Goku said innocently, even though he knew that that one would get Vegeta fired up. "Humph! Maybe I should get her some jewelry?" Vegeta asked. "And chocolate! Bulma just loves chocolate!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta gave Goku a passive glance, "I'm not stupid, Kakarot. I know that the only reason you want me to get Bulma chocolates is because _you_ want to eat them. Besides, I don't want my woman getting fat." Vegeta said. "_Your_ woman, eh?" Goku asked. "Yeah, well since she got rid of the asshole, I think she needs _someone_ to make her feel safe." Vegeta said cockily. "Uh…" Goku said. "Well, anyway! Back to what Bulma would want. I know she likes stuffed animals!" "Is that Bulma or is it you who likes stuffed animals?" Vegeta asked. "Nope! _Bulma_ likes the stuffed animals. She has a bunch in her room!!" Goku protested. "_What_ were you doing in that woman's room, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with eyes narrowed. "Well," Goku laughed nervously, "Back in 8th grade, when you and Bulma were on a war path she invited me and Chichi over to do a project and she let us go up to her room. But, I mean, wow! That girl has a lot of 'em! She probably has one for every day of the _year_!" Vegeta stuck out his tongue. "Man that's just scary!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Well, then I guess it's a huge teddy bear, and some chocolate." Vegeta said. "What happened to the jewelry?" Goku asked. "Well, I thought that if I bought her that she might think I was proposing to her or something!" Vegeta yelled. "Well, let's continue this later, cuz here comes Bulma and Chichi." Goku said as he watched the two girls stroll through the parking lot with 18, Krillen and 17 behind them. 

Goku and Vegeta jumped out of the car. "Hey! Chichi!" Goku called. Everyone looked in his direction. Bulma immediately stopped in her tracks and blushed when she laid her eyes on Vegeta. He was trudging towards them with his eyes down cast and his hands in his pockets. Chichi noticed Bulma's reaction and frowned slightly to herself. "Hey, Vegeta!" Bulma greeted. Vegeta's head shot up and Bulma saw his cheeks take on a slight rosy color. He nodded towards her. Bulma was about to say something when she heard someone calling her name. "Bulma!" the voice called again. "Huh?" Bulma asked. Everyone looked to see Yamucha running towards them. A lot of people's eyes narrowed. The only one's who didn't look mad were Bulma and Goku and 17 because he didn't know what was going on. Yamucha came in front of Bulma, purposefully blocking her view of Vegeta. "Bulma, I really need to talk to you." Yamucha said. Bulma narrowed her eyes angrily. "It's important. And could we do it in private?" he asked as he looked at all the angry faces. "Heh. You must be crazy to think that I would go _anywhere_ with you!" Bulma said. "In other words:" Vegeta said as he came around Yamucha, "she doesn't want anything to do wit you." Yamucha growled at the shorter guy and Vegeta growled right back. Bulma put a hand in between them. "Since we're not a 'couple' anymore, I don't think there's anything left to share in private. If you've got something to tell me, you tell me right here, right now, in front of _my_ friends." Bulma dared. Yamucha frowned at her, but got even angrier when he stared at the crowd of his former friends. "Why do you have to be such a bitch, Bulma?" Yamucha asked angrily. "Huh? The only bitches that I know are you and Rae." Bulma said as she smirked. 17 and Krillen snickered. "Good one." Vegeta said. Bulma smiled at him. Yamucha frowned again. 'I'm losing this!' he thought to himself, 'She won't even pay attention to me. It's all about that stupid ape to her.' "Bulma I still love you." Yamucha confessed. "Hah!" Bulma scoffed, "Are? Yamucha you are so pitiful. Get the hell out of here you little fuck." She growled at him, " I would never ever go back to a jerk like you!" She felt tears threaten to fall when she though about how _stupid_ she had been to ever stay with him so long. She felt 18's comforting hand on her shoulder. Chichi placed her hand on the small of Bulma's back and started to lead her friend into the building. She left 18 and Bulma in the main hallway and turned back to Yamucha. "YOU!" she seethed as she pointed her finger accusingly in his face, "Get the all too obvious clue! She will never be back in your life. And you're stupid to think that she doesn't already know that the only reason you want her back is because Rae probably broke up with YOU, not the other way around!! And if you think that for one minute that I'll let you hurt my friend, boy, you've got another thing coming, if you know what I mean!!" she threatened. Yamucha gulped nervously. He knew exactly what she meant. 18 and her would kick his ass. Chichi turned her glare on the rest of the group. "Goku! Vegeta! Krillen!" she yelled as she looked at each one. "Get inside the school this instant. You're going to be late." She said as she calmed down. Chichi marched off with the three boys following her. "Uh, well, I guess we'll see you around. " Goku said nervously but immediately shut his mouth when Chichi glared at him. Goku immediately ran inside the school building. "Well, I didn't know that you broke up with Bulma. How'd you happen to let _that_ one go? I mean it's pretty obvious that Bulma and Vegeta are feeling each other." Juunana-gou said to Yamucha. "You don't think I know that dumb ass?!" Yamucha asked. 17 humphed. "Well, I know that they don't like me, but at least I don't have a bunch of super tough girls hating me! You better watch your back." 17 warned. Yamucha growled and stalked off into the school building. 

At lunch later on in the day.

Bulma and Chichi were strolling down the hall, not in any real hurry to get to lunch. "Hmm, so do I sit next to Vegeta? I mean, I will, cuz that's where I always sit, but what should I talk about and should I act different?" Bulma asked. Chichi didn't have a clue. "See, the problem with this relationship is that it is unbelievably ironic! Who would have _ever_ thought: Bulma and Vegeta??" Chichi asked excitedly. Bulma grinned happily. "It gives me an absolutely warm and fuzzy feeling inside." They heard a sarcastic voice say. Bulma and Chichi spun around to see Vegeta right behind them. "Oh. Um…" Chichi said embarrassedly. 'Vegeta probably heard everything I said…' she thought to herself. "Woman," Vegeta said as he turned to Bulma, "I want to talk to you." Bulma looked around as if looking for the person he was talking to. "Yes, Woman, you." He said angrily. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, "The name's BULMA! Get it right you prick!" she yelled. Vegeta smirked as he rolled his eyes. He grabbed her wrist. "Tell your _friend_ to get out of here." Vegeta said. "Uh, I guess I'll see you in the cafeteria then, Chi." Bulma said. "Okay." Chichi said. "Tell me _all_ about it." Chichi whispered as she walked past Bulma. Bulma grinned. "Come to my locker." Vegeta said as he tugged on her arm. "Why?" she asked. "Cuz I want to give you something." He said as he frowned. 'Why is she making this so difficult?' He asked himself, 'I mean it's hard enough to ask her to go out with me in the _first_ place…' "Please?" he asked after seeing her reluctant look. "Ok." She shrugged. 'He's so cute. I bet he wants to ask me to go with him. I hope he asks me.' Bulma thought excitedly. As they approached Vegeta's locker Bulma could see Goku standing with something behind his back. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Kakarot." Vegeta said. Goku took the clue and presented a huge purple Sanrio type stuffed animal to Bulma and a box of Belgian chocolates. She gasped. "Is this all for me?" she asked. "Well, I wouldn't buy this dumb stuffed toy for myself." Vegeta said. Bulma didn't even note the sarcasm in his voice as she threw her arms around Vegeta's neck. "Oh, that's so sweet! Thank you, veggie-chan!" she exclaimed. She unattached herself from Vegeta. Vegeta looked shocked. "Gimme!" she said as she opened her hands to Goku. He handed the gifts over to her. "Ooooh!" Bulma said as she hugged the animal, "Vegeta this is so cute! When did you have time to buy this?" "I skipped out on third period." Vegeta said. 'Wow, she's really beautiful.' Vegeta thought to himself. "So… Well, I- um…" Vegeta started. "You?" Bulma asked as she cuddled the toy. Vegeta looked behind her and saw Goku cheering him on. "Just wanted to know, if you wanted to go with me. Like being my girlfriend." Vegeta choked out as she blushed. Bulma grinned as she came up next to him. "Of course I will." She said as she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "Uh… maybe you wanna put that in your locker? I'll see you in lunch!" he said as he nervously turned and quickly walked to the cafeteria. "Mmmm," Bulma said as she smiled, "he's so cute." She turned to a grinning Goku. "Hey, Son-kun. Why'd Vegeta buy all this stuff for me?" she asked Goku confusedly. "Heh. Well, I told Vegeta that Yamucha had given you a lot of expensive stuff when he had asked you out. I didn't think Vegeta would buy that since he was sort of there when Yamucha had asked you out. I guess people do crazy things when they're in love." Goku said. Bulma laughed. "Come on. Let's get to lunch, I can hear your stomach growling!" Bulma said as she walked to her locker. "Ok, but, well you know. I'm still shocked. Why'd you say yes to Vegeta so quick?" Goku asked. Bulma opened her locker and tried to stuff the toy in. "Well, I'm _madly_ in love with him." Bulma said sarcastically. Goku blinked. "Aha!" Bulma cheered as she finally fixated her toy in the locker. "No really, I think he's absolutely adorable and I like him a lot. Tell him just that if he asks you." She said as she grinned at her reflection in the mirror of her locker. She slammed the door shut. "Come on, before the period's over!" Bulma told him as she ran down the hall. 

When Bulma walked in she gasped. Yamucha was sitting at their table again, along with Juunana-gou. She turned around to look at Goku. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that. I sort of invited Yamucha and 17 to our lunch table while we were in Gym… I'm sorry." Goku said. "Son Goku!" Bulma growled, "17's okay, but I WILL NOT sit in the same table with Yamucha!!" "Bulma, don't hold a grudge. You're going with Vegeta now, so why should you worry if Yamucha's still alive? I mean, he's been our friend for years, and even though he isn't with you in a romantic way, you can still be somewhat pleasant around him." Goku said. He actually sounded smart. Bulma pouted, "I guess you're right." She strutted to the table where a conversation was going on. She sat down next to Vegeta, which put her next to Yamucha. Everyone stopped to see what she would say. "Hiya Yamucha." Bulma said as she sat down trying her best to force a smile on her face. 'She's talking to me?' Yamucha asked himself, 'I better take advantage of this. Can't let Vegeta get to her first.' "Hi, Wassup?" he asked. "Nothing. You?" she asked. "I'm fine." He said cautiously. "That's nice. Anyway, Chichi, I've got something really important to tell you." Bulma said as she got up and went around to Chichi's side of the table. Chichi grinned and turned towards Bulma. All conversation continued at the table while Bulma whispered happily in Chichi's ear. "What! Vegeta asked you to go with him??" Chichi asked happily and loudly. Everyone's heads shot up. Yamucha's jaw dropped, 18 and Krillen smirked and Vegeta frowned. Bulma smacked her forehead. "Oops!" Chichi said. "Well, Congratulations for you two, I guess." 17 said.Bulma ginned and Vegeta banged his head on the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry, but I had to cut this short. It's gonna be a two parter, cuz the other half of this story takes place later on in the day and I didn't want to make a jump from lunch to, like 7 or something. I think part 10b might be rather short. Vegeta's brother _will_ pop up in Chapter 10b, I PROMISE!! That's that, Princess p. (Go read Unbreakable!!) And remember, I want feedback!! 


	13. Chapter 10b

~Chapter 10b~

~Chapter 10b~

Well… I see that you guys weren't too happy with me for making chapter 10 a two parter. But oh well, I was busy. And besides you should be happy that I at least GOT a chapter out. It's been so long, eh? I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend 'Super-girl'.

Anywho, Veggie's little bro _will _be back in this story, OK?? Don't kill me. And about his name… _I _liked it, so don't bite my head off 'bout it, ok? Oh, and over in this chapter we'll see more silly phone calls. What?!I like phone conversations!! Now on to the story, Princess P.

Tuesday night 

Chichi sat down on Bulma's bed. "Why don't you just call him?" Chichi asked. "Humph." Bulma said as she turned up her music and walked over to her mini fridge. "He should call me." She said defiantly. "What makes you think he has your number?" Chichi asked. "_Because_" Bulma said, "He had called me before. Remember? I told you about it. I was in the shower and my mom told me I had a phone call, and I thought it was Yamucha…" "Oh yeah!" Chichi exclaimed. "That was funny. You two are adorable." Bulma smirked. "Hmm." She said indecisively. "What do you want to drink?" she asked Chichi. "Pepsi" Chichi responded as she crept over to the phone. "Okay," Bulma said as she turned her back to Chichi, "I'll have root beer." Chichi quickly scanned over Bulma's desktop and saw that on a note pad in big purple letters was Vegeta's number. She took notice of the little hearts that were doodled around it. She smirked. "Darn!" Bulma said. "I forgot to get the chips. I'll be right back." She said as she sprinted downstairs. Chichi turned as she grinned at the number, but then her face fell. She could barely under stand what Bulma had written since the paper was crowded with 'I luv Vegeta', 'Mrs. Bulma Briefs-Vegeta' and one that said 'What is his last name anyway???'. "Arrgh! Bulma." Chichi seethed. She immediately turned to Bulma's computer, which was on but was asking for a password. 'Ok,' Chichi thought frantically. 'What was her password again? Blu-baby? No, that's for her inbox. Was it Sexi_bitch? I think that was it!' Chichi thought as she happily typed it in. 'Error. Incorrect Password." Passed over the screen. Chichi balked. "Huh?" she asked confusedly. She heard Bulma rummaging in the kitchen. "Okay, think! You can do it, gurl!. Umm… aha!" she exclaimed as she saw a few letters scribbled on a post it that was stuck to the computer. 'Veggie's lady?' Chichi thought. "Okay… When did she have time to change that? But whatever." Chichi said as she typed it in and gained access to Bulma's computer. "Yatta!" she cried happily. She immediately looked into Bulma's address book and found Vegeta's number. She clicked the 'dial now' button, then immediately after the call was sent she shut down the computer and started it up again so Bulma wouldn't know the difference. Chichi heard Bulma running up the stairs and immediately picked up the phone and put it behind her back. Bulma came into the room with a bag of Sour cream and Onion chips and Doritos. "What have _you_ been up to?" Bulma asked. Chichi suddenly went blue in the face as she heard the muffled sound of the phone dialing the number. "Have you been talking to yourself again? Poor Chichi." Bulma said as she laughed. "Real funny." Chichi said sarcastically. "Hey," Bulma said as she dumped the stuff she was carrying on her bed, "Who're you callin'?" "Umm. It's for you." Chichi said as she handed the phone to Bulma. Bulma arched an eyebrow. She took the phone. She put the receiver end to her ear and listened to someone saying 'Hello??' repeatedly. "Um, hello?" Bulma asked. "Oh! _Finally_you say something! Who is this?" the girl asked. "Emi?" Bulma asked, confused. "Bulma! Hey! From what I hear, Vegeta's got a new girlfriend. I hope he was talking about you. I mean he wouldn't tell me anything, because he was still mad at me for telling you that he liked you. I over heard him telling Tama-gi about it when he got home." Emi related. "Tama-gi?" Bulma asked. "Oh, yeah. That's my cousin. Well, I mean, Vegeta's brother." Emi said. "Oh. That's nice." Bulma said as she smiled she frowned when she looked over at Chichi. "Could you hold on for one minute, please?" Bulma asked. "Ok, sure." Emi responded. "You called Vegeta's number!!" Bulma screamed at Chichi. "Well," Chichi said trying to defend herself, "you wouldn't have done it if I hadn't. I mean, what kind of relationship is this if you can't even call your own boyfriend." "I was WAITING FOR **HIM** TO CALL **ME**!!" Bulma yelled. "Gosh. Calm down, Bulma. You're going to pop a vein!" Chichi scolded. Then she grinned. "Put the speaker phone on. I want to hear this conversation." She said. "I'm not talking to him, at the moment." Bulma said. "Huh?" Chichi asked. "I'm talking to his cousin, Emi. Who, as a matter of fact, is on hold right now. Chichi go make yourself useful. Open the dips and the drinks." Bulma instructed. "Fine, but when he comes on, you had better tell me." Chichi pouted. "Hi, Emi?" Bulma asked. "Yeah. I'm here." The older girl answered. "Where is Vegeta, anyway?" Bulma asked. "Oh, he's downstairs in the basement working out. I could go get him, if you want me to…" Emi said. "NO! I mean that's okay. I don't know what to say to him yet. I'm kind of embarrassed, since we're not going to be _just_ friends anymore…. You know?" Bulma said. Emi laughed. "I love high school romances! You kids are so cute." Emi said happily. "Oooh! Guess what." Emi said. "What?" Bulma asked skeptically. "When Veggie head told Tama-gi-chan about you Tama-gi was going to tell me all when Vegeta convinced the kid to go downstairs and train wit' him. I bet, that I could sneak Tama-gi out of there and he could tell you all about what Vegeta said!" Emi said deviously. Bulma felt herself get excited, "Cool! But won't Vegeta get mad?" "He doesn't have to know. You can do a lot of stuff under Vegeta's nose and he wouldn't notice. I just had to learn the hard way that I shouldn't leave numbers on his caller id when I get my friends to call me. He doesn't like _anyone_ touching his stupid phone. But, anyway, let me go get Vegeta's little mini-me and I'll be right back. Just hang on, k?" Emi said. "Okay." Bulma answered. "What's up?" Chichi asked. "I don't know. Emi's gonna let me talk to Vegeta's little brother." Bulma said. "Why?" Chichi asked. "Because. Just because." Bulma answered.

Emi raced through the house. Her aunt and uncle weren't home so if Vegeta _did_ find out that she was meddling in his love life again he could probably kill her. Emi smirked. "I love a challenge." She grinned to herself. She opened the door to the basement. She could hear Vegeta punching the punching bag. She crept down the stairs and motioned for Tama-gi to follow her. The little boy shook his head 'no'. She marched over to him, keeping out of Vegeta's line of view of course. "Why not?" she whispered to him. "Because oniichan's training and I have to watch him so I can be a good fighter, too." Tama-gi said rather loudly. Vegeta turned around. "And what are _you_ doing down here, eh? I thought you said that Martial arts was a waste of time." He asked cockily. "I didn't come down to watch you, vegetable brain. Umm… Tama-gi didn't finish his homework and if your mom comes home and finds that he didn't she'll be pretty mad…" Emi said as she faked it. She didn't know if Tama-gi did or didn't have homework to do. "Well, I've got some math and spelling to do… but can't it wait oneechan?" the little boy asked. Emi thought it was so cute that he called her his big sister. "I'm sorry little guy, but rules are rules, when you're done you can watch your 'oniichan' beat up bags of sand all night long, k?" Emi asked as she linked hands with her cousin. "Okay. But I'll be right back, okay oniichan?" Tama-gi asked his brother. "Okay, whatever." Vegeta said taking into account of Emi's pleased grin. "What is _your_ problem?" he asked her. "Nothing!" Emi stuttered out, "I just wanted to make sure that my little cousin was doing his work." Vegeta just let out a humph and let Emi and his brother run up the stairs. "I know something fishy is going on here, but what." He said as he glanced at his watch. "Maybe I should call Bulma?" he asked himself. "Nah, I'll do that later." He said as he got ready to train again.

"What's going on?" Tama-gi asked as his cousin 'dragged' him down the hallway happily. "Shush!" Emi grinned, " Don't you want to talk to Vegeta's _girlfriend_??" Tama-gi grinned. "You mean Bulma?" the little boy asked excitedly. "Uh huh! She's on the phone right now, and you can tell her everything that Vegeta told you!" Emi said happily. 'The rate I'm going, I'll hopefully have them married by the senior prom!' Emi thought to herself. 

Tama-gi stopped, "Wait. Oniichan said that I'm not supposed to tell you what he told me about his girlfriend." The little boy said as he pouted. "Well, he never said that you couldn't tell Bulma and if it makes you feel better, I won't listen" Emi said as she grinned. "Ok." Tama-gi said as he walked into Vegeta's room. "Where's the phone?" Tama-gi asked. "Over there." Emi answered. "Ok, now get out of here, woman." The little boy said. Emi raised an eyebrow, "I think you've been spending _too_ much time with that jerk of a brother of yours." She said angrily. Tama-gi rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. "Uh. Oh, hello." Bulma said. "You're oniichan's girlfriend?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm Bulma. Could you hold on for a second." She asked. "Ok." Tama-gi answered. "Aww! Chi! He sounds so cute!" Bulma exclaimed to her friend. _(If any of you have seen the new Majin Buu dub tapes think of a mix between Goten when he's mad and Trunks when he's nice.) "Who?" Chichi asked as she munched on a Doritos. "His little brother. His name's Tama-gi. Aww, I just love little kids." Bulma cooed. Chichi rolled her eyes. "Where's Vegeta?" "I don't know. But from what Emi tells me Vegeta told Tama-gi a lot of stuff about me being his girlfriend. So, I wanna hear it." Bulma said. "Oh, okay then. Gossip between siblings, eh? Tell me about it when you're done." Chichi said. "Uh huh." Bulma said then turned back to the phone. "Hi, Tama-gi. Could you tell me what your brother had said earlier about me?" Bulma asked sweetly. "Well, he told me that you're really really pretty, and that he's liked you ever since 8th grade." Tama-gi said. "Really?" Bulma asked, quite shocked. She hadn't known that. 'I've been dating Yamucha ever since 8th grade. He's liked me all that time?' she asked herself. "Yeah, but I don't know _why_ he would want to go out with you." Tama-gi was saying. "Huh? What do you mean?" Bulma asked. "Well, ever since you came around, he'd come home every day saying something about how much he hated you. And about some other people too, like Goku, Chichi and some guy he calls 'the ass'. Yup, but you were the one he complained about the most." Tama-gi said. "So, he used to hate me?" Bulma asked. "Well," Emi said. "When did you get on the phone?" Bulma asked. "Oh, Vegeta has three way, and I'm on the phone downstairs." Emi explained. "Emi-san!" they heard Tama-gi scold, "You said that you wouldn't listen!" "Hey, you told me to leave, not that I couldn't pick up the phone!" Emi laughed. They heard Tama-gi humph. "Aw, I'm sorry little guy." Emi said. "DON'T call me that!" Tama-gi yelled. Bulma laughed. "As I was saying. Veggie-chan always tries to hide his emotions. If he comes home everyday bitching about how much he _hates_ you than he's probably just trying to put a front up because he's jealous that your not _his_ girlfriend." Emi stated. "Man, are you a philosopher or something?" Bulma asked. "Only when it comes to Vegeta's 'complex' mind." Emi giggled. "Hey! I thought you wanted to talk to me and not my stupid cousin!" Tama-gi said quite rudely. "He'll grow up just like his brother and dad." Emi said. "What else can you tell me?" Bulma asked. "Well, the rest is confidential, cuz I only heard it by mistake…" the little boy muttered. "Tell us!" Bulma and Emi both said at the same time. "I can't. I wasn't supposed to hear that and oniichan said that if I told he would _never_ talk to me again!" Tama-gi said unhappily. "Hey, he was talking to someone on the phone, right?" Bulma asked. "Yeah." Tama-gi said skeptically. "Did he by any chance say the name, Kakarot?" Bulma asked. This caught Chichi's attention. "What about Goku?" she asked. "Shush, Chi!" Bulma said. "Yeah, I think that's who he was talking to, but I'm not sure." Tama-gi said. Bulma grinned. "Ok, thanks sweetheart." She said happily. 'Now all I have to do is call Son-kun.' Bulma thought to herself. "Tell, your oniichan that I called, okay." Bulma said. "Uh huh." Tama-gi answered. "Bye, you two." Bulma said addressing Emi and Tama-gi. "Bye!" they said in unison. Bulma hung up and turned a devilish grin on Chichi._

As soon as Tama-gi put down the phone he heard a lot of commotion downstairs. He peeked out of the door and saw Emi and Vegeta fighting in the middle of the stairs. "Do not go upstairs!" Emi said angrily. "Are you crazy or something? I'm going to my god damn room!" Vegeta yelled back as he continued to climb the stairs. "No!" Emi cried as she clutched on to Vegeta's leg. "Don't go! There is an evil monster up there!" Vegeta went blue in the face, "Get off, you crazy bitch!" He yelled as he managed to un-attach her from his leg. "Have you been smoking something??" he asked her. "No! I just want to know what you are going to do up there all by yourself. Who's to know if you_ are _or not smoking something?" Emi asked him. "I'm expecting a call. And I'm sure I heard my phone ring…" he trailed off as he saw the guilty expression that passed over his cousin's features. "You didn't… She didn't call did she?? Please don't tell me that you talked to her?" Vegeta asked. "Um… Heh heh. Why would you think she called here, hmm?" Emi asked nervously. Vegeta glared at her. He had never hated her this much before. He was silent as he turned and stalked the rest of the way upstairs. Tama-gi gasped and ducked back into his brother's room. As soon as he had closed the door Vegeta barged in. "You!" he seethed at his little seven-year old brother, "Get out here right now, brat." "Um… oniichan… it wasn't my fault. Emi told me to talk to her…" Tama-gi said. Vegeta glared at his brother, "Get out now!" he yelled as he checked his caller id. 'Bulma did call. And if she talked to Tama-gi… then that means… Shit!!' Vegeta thought to himself. He stalked back out in the hallway and looked down at Emi and Tamagi on the stairs. "Oh, yeah. That was _real_ nice of you to rat me out like that." Emi said to Tama-gi. "Well, it was your fault!" Tama-gi yelled at her. Emi looked up when she heard Vegeta snort. "Uh… hey cuz." Emi said. He frowned. "I want you to stay the fuck out of my love life." He growled as he turned to go back to his room. 'Ugh.' He thought to himself, 'Now what am I going to tell her, tomorrow. She probably thinks I'm a dork…'

"So, he's liked you ever since 8th grade??" Chichi asked excitedly. "Well, now I feel bad. Because I truly thought that he hated me so I hated him back. And I mean he was so mean back then." Bulma muttered. "Well, Bulma, that's how boy's are! You know that!" Chichi giggled. Bulma grinned. "Wow, I'm so excited. I'm finally Vegeta's girlfriend, and he honestly likes me." Bulma said as she blushed. "Well, of _course_!" Chichi exclaimed. "I mean look at this stuffed animal!" Bulma grinned and hugged her Sanrio plushie. "I think I'm in LOVE with Vegeta!" she giggled. "No duh." Chichi said as she ate one of the delicious Belgian chocolates. "No, not like liking loving someone. I think I love him love him." Bulma said. _(And I Didn't mess up with that love him love him thing, I did that on purpose…) Chichi laughed. "You said that you loved Yamucha in a really loving him way, but now look at you two!" "Forget about him! I might have loved him loved him for like two years until I found out that he was cheating on me!" Bulma said angrily. "Hey, don't get so offensive." Chichi said as she popped another chocolate in her mouth, " You're done with him and you've got Vegeta now, so what's the problem?" "Are you eating my chocolates??" Bulma asked. "Um…" Chichi said as she looked guiltily at the half empty box. "Forget that. Back to Yamucha. I'm just mad at myself that I let him string me along like this for so long. Arrgh!" she said. "Well," Chichi said as she closed the chocolates. "I think we call Goku now." Chichi said as she grinned. Bulma picked up the phone and handed it to Chichi who quickly dialed the Son residence. "Hello?" she heard the voice of her boyfriend ask. "Goku. This is important. Vegeta called you today, right?" Chichi asked. "Yeah." Goku said, "Why?" "You've got to tell us what he said about Bulma." Chichi said excitedly. Bulma came closer so that she could hear. "Chichi! You know that I can't do that. Vegeta wouldn't want me to." Goku said. "Oh, come on, drop the Boy Scout approach and just tell me!" Bulma yelled. "Hey!" Goku said. "She's right. Come on, Son-kun. It's not like it's bad because they _are_ an item now…" Chichi said. "Nuh uh. Tell Bulma that if she wants to know that she had better ask Vegeta herself." "Ugh! Thanks for no help, Goku!!" Bulma yelled as she hung up. "Come on. Let's go eat the rest of that chocolate and talk about how great our boyfriends are." Chichi said as she and Bulma walked over to the pile of junk food that was on the bed._

Pretty silly, ne? I don't know. I thought Vegeta was kind of mean in this chapter. Always yelling at somebody. Oh yeah and if you guys didn't know: Tama-gi's name is pronounced as Ta-ma-gee. Okay? Tell me if you like it or tell me that you want to kick my a** cuz that name sucks. Well whatever, cuz it stays. Anyways, I would like feedback, as always. Oh yeah and I might make a special field trip chapter, I'm not sure. You'll know by the end of chapter 11 if I am going to do a special chapter. There's a 50/50 chance, k? Bye!

Princess Panchii-chan.


	14. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

~Chapter 11~

Disclaimer: (I _always_ forget to write these!!) I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. I don't own the characters that Akira Toriyama made. I only own Emi, Tama-gi and Rae. Ok?? Don't sue me!!

Please read the Author's notes!!

Ok. Sorry that chapter 10 had to be in two parts. Some people said that the parts were too short. But, it seemed long when I was writing it. There might not be enough time to do the field trip since I'm trying to make this story 15 chapters. Definitely no field trip for chapter 12, but maybe chapter 13?? Still no guarantee.Thirteen is my favorite number… Uh… this chapter takes place in school unlike some of the chapters that took place out of school. 

Oh yeah. And if you guys wanted to know: NO Goku and Vegeta aren't Saiyajins. NO 18 and 17 aren't androids. And no one's asked yet, but NO Chichi isn't a princess and Vegeta isn't a prince. Is that all??

Second Oh yeah: Even though they are 17 in this story and we usually graduate at 18 in America I just decided that they were all in a very high standard school and could all graduate at 17 and go off to college _even_ Son Goku!! 

**Third and Super important Oh yeah:****Please don't hate me, you guys!! I _know_ that it's been a **_REALLY _**long time and I have been informed that it's been over 3 months… @.@. But that is no reason for people to be YELLING at me in e-mails!! Let me explain myself, first!! The video card in my monitor blew on me. (It wasn't my fault, I swear!!! -_-) Then my dad was majorly pissed and decided not to buy a new one until we got back from England. That was a TWO-week trip that I DID NOT want to go on. Don't ask. So, finally my sweet daddy went and bought a monitor for me. (Also, Tekken TAG tournament. My _first_ PS2 game. Yippee!!) So, that's why I haven't written in a month or so. ALSO!!! I LIED! I CAN'T HANDLE FLAMES!! I MEAN, IF THEY ARE ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, OK. BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO B**** TO ME ABOUT MY STORY'S STRUCTURE AND MY GRAMMAR, THEN DON'T **BOTHER**!!! **

Well, now that I've calmed down… 

Lots of luv to ya'll and enjoy this chapter!

On to da fic…. 

Oh, and to Katie: I'll be nicer to ol' chrome dome for ya… ~.^)

Princess Panchii-sama.

Bulma's Homeroom 

"Ok, guys." Bulma said to all the girls on the Dance committee. 

"What are our ideas for the prom?" 

"What do you mean?" a red head asked. 

"I _mean_ what is our theme going to be?" Bulma asked. 

"We have to have a theme??" Chichi asked. 

Bulma banged her head on her desk. "What did you _think_ we were going to use for the prom???" Bulma asked angrily. 

"What do you mean _use_??? I thought this was going to be easy…" A girl with dark green hair whined. 

Bulma sighed in contempt for her group. She looked to 18 for help.

"What she means is what our we going to use to decorate for the dance. Like, should we use silver and blue or purple and white for a decoration scheme." 18 said. 

"Ohh!" the girls said. 

Bulma mouthed a 'thank you' to 18. 

18 just smiled and shrugged. 

"See, Bulma." A short brunette said. "If you had just made it sound simple…" 

"I could of sworn that was exactly what I said." Bulma said in a monotone voice. 

"I think we should use pink and white." Chichi said. 

"Nuh uh." Bulma said, "Our prom will look like a wedding if we use those colors." 

"Well, I like weddings. And at the rate you and Vegeta are going it'll be a while until you two get married. The prom looking like a wedding chapel will be great to spark your romance." Chichi said as she smirked slyly. 

"What do you mean at the rate we're going?? I've only been dating him for THREE days!!" Bulma yelled. (It's Friday just to let you guys know…) 

"Uh huh. And you didn't even go out on a real date yet." Chichi said. 

"For your information, Chichi, it would have been stupid to go out on a date last night when there was nothing to do and you _know_ that he's taking me out tonight!!" Bulma yelled. 

"Ms. Briefs. Why is it that every time you and Ms. Mau are together I _always_ have to hear you girl's voices over everyone else??" the teacher asked. 

Bulma blushed and sunk back down into her chair. 

"So, he hasn't told you where he's taking you, yet??" Chichi asked. 

"Nope. But I'm not going to worry. _He's_ the one taking me out. I'm sure he'll pick a good place." Bulma said as she leafed through a book of decorations. 

"Uh huh. Well, from what Goku tells me Vegeta said that he's--" Chichi said but was cut off by Bulma who clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"Why is it that whatever Vegeta tells Goku, Goku always has to tell you? I don't want to know, I'll let him surprise me." Bulma said. 

"What's to surprise? Me and Goku are coming with you." Chichi said. 

"Why?" Bulma asked cautiously. "Um… I don't know. I guess Vegeta likes to double date…" Chichi said. 'Or maybe he just doesn't know what to do on a date with me.' Bulma thought to herself. 

She glanced at the clock. 

"Well, the bell's about to ring. So, I guess I'll see everybody back in here the same time tomorrow. And remember: When it comes to the prom, we _have_ to make this look good." Bulma said. 

The bell rung and all the students emptied out of the classroom. 

"So, are you mad at Vegeta for inviting us?" Chichi asked as she and Bulma walked to their lockers. 

"No… I'm not mad. Just confused. I don't know why Vegeta would invite you two, since well… You are kind of nosy Chi. And Goku. Oh boy, he can just get so annoying some times." Bulma said. 

"Uh huh. And I think you're relieved that we're coming because you're nervous about going out with Vegeta." Chichi said. "Of course I'm nervous. And I'm excited at the same time." Bulma said. "You know what I noticed last night?" Chichi asked Bulma. "What?" Bulma asked. "That you and Vegeta have almost _every_ class together." Chichi said. "I noticed that a long time ago, Chi." Bulma said. "Well, I think that is so cute, don't you?" Chichi asked. "I think it's so convenient. I get to see my Veggie-chan _7_ times a day!!" Bulma giggled. "Well, bye, Chi. The bell's 'bout to ring and I've got Science with Vegeta first period." She said as she grinned. "Yeah, okay bye. And I'm stuck with that crazy Rae bitch in first period." Chichi muttered to herself. 

First Period, science 

Bulma strolled into the science room, her face already beaming just by thinking of being next to Vegeta the whole period. She blinked confusedly as she saw every one in the class with pained expressions on their faces. "Ms. Briefs!" The teacher called, which snapped Bulma back to reality. "Huh?" Bulma asked. "You're already 34 seconds late! Don't just stand in the doorway. Sit down; we are having a surprise test." The teacher said with an evil smirk on her face. Bulma groaned, "Surprise test??" The teacher nodded and pointed Bulma to her seat. Bulma glanced at Vegeta and saw that he was pretty stressed too. 'Man, I don't even know what this test is gonna be on! I was up all night talking to Vegeta, when we should have been studying. Now, he's probably gonna fail too!' Bulma thought miserably. She sat down and locked eyes with her boyfriend. "Do you know what this test is on??" Bulma questioned him in a whisper. Vegeta shrugged and shook his head 'no'. Bulma groaned. "What are _you_ worrying about? Didn't you already learn this when you were two or something?" he asked sarcastically. Bulma growled. She did not want to fight with him today. She angrily turned to the girl next to her. "Lisa, do you know what this test is on?" Bulma asked hopefully. Lisa nodded and opened her mouth to speak when the teacher yelled, "Ms. Oakland, Ms. Briefs! Do you two want to get double Fs for cheating?? Hmm? You two come up here and begin passing out the papers." Bulma and Lisa groaned as they got up. Vegeta snickered, and Bulma gave him the finger. He was really pissing her off now. 'What's _her_ problem?' Vegeta thought to himself. 

'God, today's not my day. First off, my whole stupid dance committee doesn't have a clue as to what they're doing. Second, I'm to blame for Vegeta and me almost assuredly failing this test. And third, what's up with Vegeta?? He's being more than a jerk today. Is he mad at me? Today is going to be horrible I just know it. And it's only first period!' Bulma thought miserably 

Gym 

"Come on! Have a heart! You know that I'm right!" Yamucha argued with Goku. Goku shook his head defiantly. "Are you mad?? There is no way in hell that I would _ever_ try to interfere with Bulma and Vegeta's 'relationship'.Vegeta would pound my face in and Bulma would scream my ears off! If you want her back _you_ do something about it!" Goku said angrily as he started another set of push-ups. "Man, Goku, I thought you were my friend." Yamucha said as he pouted. "Yeah, and Bulma and Vegeta are my friends, too." Goku said. "But, you know that Vegeta can't take care of her. I'm a better guy for her then that monkey." Yamucha said angrily. (He calls Vegeta a monkey for no reason, I dunno, maybe cuz there's nothing else to dis Vegeta about?)

"_You're_ a better guy for her? Ha! You cheated on her more than five times and until _Vegeta_ cheats on her, and I _know he won't, I won't trust you with Bulma." Goku said seriously. "You're so confused Yamucha, really. Isn't this what you've always wanted?" 18 asked as she approached the group. "What do you mean?" Yamucha asked the blonde girl."You were always cheating on her. And I can truly say that you wouldn't have any reason to cheat on her for revenge or something so it's obvious that you were only cheating on her because you were searching for 'freedom' in your relationship." 18 responded. Yamucha stared at her with a slight smile on his face. "Never thought I'd be saying this, but thanks, 18, you just gave me a great idea." Yamucha said as he turned and walked off to find Krillen, who would have to help him in this plan.18 and Goku stared, dumbfounded, at Yamucha's retreating back. "I did not like that look on his face." 18 murmured. "Me neither, he's up to something. But what??" Goku asked._

Clothing 

"Ok. First of all, get your filthy hands off of me!!" Chichi growled to the angry black haired girl who was trying to claw her eyes out. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" the whole class cheered. Rae growled back at Chichi and wiped the tears from her eyes angrily as she sat back and waited for Chichi to try something. Chichi looked at Rae confusedly. "You're a liar! He doesn't want that stupid Bulma back! It's a lie! H- he loves me!" Rae said emotionally. Chichi's eyes lowered sadly. She had teased Rae that the reason Yamucha had dumped her was because she was too easy and that he wanted a challenge like Bulma. The minute she had mentioned the name Rae had lunged herself at Chichi. They had tumbled for awhile and surprisingly, Rae had came out on top screaming, "Liar! Liar!" "Look, sorry for having to say that, but it's… what we believe. Me and 18. We _know that Yamucha's going after Bulma again. You can tell! From what I hear, he flirts with her all the time in your Driver's Ed. period. " Chichi said as she stared Rae in the eyes. Rae closed her eyes angrily, "He said that he broke up because he wanted some space, and that we would get back together… soon…" Rae muttered sadly. Chichi now saw this girl in a new light. She really loved Yamucha. Chichi narrowed her eyes. "You're stupid." She stated plainly. Rae's head snapped up and all the kids closed in, suspecting another fight. "How am _I_ stupid? That little hussy Bulma's stupid for giving up Yamucha and running to that weird little short guy. And now she's prancing down the halls pretending to be happy. Now that's a stupid person." Rae said confidently. "No, you're wrong, because Bulma _is_ happy. Do you ever see Yamucha look at you like you're the only woman in the world? Does he ever praise you? Protect you? Vow to lay his life on the lines just to be with you? That's what Bulma gets from Vegeta. And that's what I get from Goku. But Yamucha's not capable of doing those things, so that's why you're stupid. You're stupid for hoping that Yamucha would change his ways _just _for you." Chichi said as she watched Rae's eyes fill up with tears again. The bell rang and Chichi quickly left the uncomfortable scene. _

Second Period, foods

"Hmm… I am so not happy today." Goku said to himself. "This is the _first_ time that I ever thought about skipping foods class." He said as he looked over at the last period's dishes approvingly. 'I think it's this Yamucha thing that's bugging me. He's been acting so weird lately. What is that guy up to? I don't think he's emotionally stable… I just want to say something to Bulma or Vegeta. But then that would just upset them, and Vegeta and Bulma seem to be always mad at me. 'As I said before: Perfect for each other.' He thought with a grin.

Driver's Education

'Humph.' Bulma said as she strolled into Driver's Ed. She would have to see Yamucha in this period. She shuddered to think. Yamucha had taken to openly flirting with her, which would enrage Vegeta and thoroughly piss off Rae. Bad combination. 18 came up next to her and whispered, "He's not here yet. But guess what. During gym he was going on and on about how he was right for you and stuff and I told him that he should be happy, cuz you know now that you two broke up he would be able to go out with a lot of different girls. Then he told me thanks and that I gave him an idea. I think this means trouble. You should keep an eye open. And I'll keep one shut, so I won't see Vegeta when he tries to beat up Yamucha and then I won't be blamed for not holding him back." 18 said and smirked. Bulma giggled as 18 walked over to Krillen. Suddenly, though, she felt someone brush against her and she felt an arm encircle her waist. She gulped. "Oh, hey Yamucha. Aren't we being a little too close for friends?" she asked even though relating the word _friend_ to him sickened her. "Man, do we have to be _just_ friends?" he asked against her ear. "Yes." They heard a very familiar voice say angrily. Bulma let out a little relieved sigh. Vegeta grabbed the hand that was on Bulma's waist and squeezed until Yamucha yelped in pain. Vegeta let go of the weaker boy's hand. Yamucha cradled his hand and growled at Vegeta. "You little stuck up ass." Yamucha growled. "I don't know how or as a matter of fact WHY Bulma would want to go out with someone like you. She's probably just doing it out of pity." Yamucha said. 'Or maybe she's just a desperate whore.' Yamucha thought to himself. Vegeta growled threateningly at Yamucha but Bulma put her small hand on his chest to hold him back. "You're wrong, you wuss. The woman knew that you're the lowest that she ever sunk and that if she was going to start over that she should at least get the best guy." Vegeta said as he smirked at Yamucha's angry expression. 'Hmm… Bulma's holding Vegeta back from fighting me? I could always get a good hit in, if Vegeta's not expecting it.' He thought slyly. "Yeah, whatever." Yamucha said as he turned around nonchalantly. Bulma eased up and cautiously removed the hand, which was blocking Vegeta's path. At that instance Yamucha turned around and punched the unsuspecting Vegeta square in the face. Vegeta's head snapped back at the force of the punch. He felt his lip split, and he tasted the blood that started to run into his mouth.He growled, balled his hand into a fist, and punched Yamucha back with two times the force. He heard the satisfying crunch of Yamucha's nose breaking. At this time the whole class was making a noisy commotion. Vegeta couldn't even hear Bulma yelling at him to stop. Adrenaline was pulsing through his veins. He had waited so long to do this. Yamucha took a while to recover. He held a hand over his nose, which was bleeding. He swung out again, but this time Vegeta caught his fist. He tightened his hold; slowly crushing Yamucha's fist in his own. Yamucha let out a sound of mixed pain and anger. Vegeta added more pressure on Yamucha's fist and watched as he writhed in pain. Yamucha swung out his other fist, which barely grazed Vegeta, but just enraged him more. He felt the sting of the small cut on his cheek and angrily narrowed his eyes. Vegeta caught the fist Yamucha had just thrown and finished the job on the first fist, crushing it, and feeling the bones break. Yamucha let out a loud scream. And all the kids were like 'Eeew' when they heard the bones crush. Vegeta was about to continue on the other fist when he felt something hit him on the head. It was Bulma. She had smacked him. He looked at her, confused. "Let him go, you jerk!" she commanded. Vegeta growled, but reluctantly released Yamucha. Yamucha fell to the ground and cradled his already swollen hand. "Do you have to be such a show off??" Bulma yelled as she hit Vegeta, hard, on his chest. "The both of you, really! You act like children!" she said now directing this scold to the both of them. "You broke his hand!" she said incredulously as she finally saw Yamucha's red swollen hand. She kneeled down next to Yamucha and looked over his hand. 'Pretty bad.' She thought to herself. "18, Krillen, go get the teacher and the nurse." Bulma ordered. Vegeta was feeling pretty abandoned at the moment. He didn't understand why she wasn't happy that he had beaten up the asshole. He glared daggers at Yamucha, then grabbed Bulma by her arm and lifted her up off the ground. She glared at him and was about to protest, but then her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Oh, you poor baby." She said with concern evident in her voice. He had a cut across his cheek and his lip was bleeding. "The jerk got a lucky punch." Vegeta said as he growled. 'Well, at least I don't have to get a nose job done like Yamucha has to.' He thought to himself. "This is all my fault. I should have tried harder to stop you two." Bulma said as she wiped the blood off his lip. "Woman, you couldn't have stopped us if you were as strong as Kakarot." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. She stopped him, and then kissed him on the cheek, which wasn't cut. He looked at her confused. "I don't want _blood_ all over my lips. You've got to go to the nurse and get that taken care of." She said as the bell rang. He grabbed his books and cast a glance back at Yamucha, who was being helped to the nurse's office. "Promise you'll go to the nurse." Bulma said as Vegeta walked with her out the door. Vegeta nodded as he let his arm slip around her waist. 'Only my arm belongs here, and if I catch him touching her again I'll be sure to break his _entire_ arm next time.' Vegeta thought. A satisfied smirk passed his features as Bulma leaned on him contentedly. 

Period 3, math

"Oh my god!!" Chichi said as she stomped into the math class, with her shocked eyes centered directly on Bulma. The black haired girl's side bangs were swinging in her face as she made her way through the maze of desks and over to her friend. Bulma sighed. 'It looks like Chichi found out about Vegeta and Yamucha's little 'bout'.' Bulma thought to herself. 'Boys can be such jerks.' Before Chichi could open her mouth, Bulma put up a hand to stop her. "Yes, the rumors are true. There _was_ a fight between Yamucha and Vegeta in second period Driver's Ed. today." Bulma said. Chichi blinked at her, and then a disgusted look came over her features. "But he broke Yamucha's hand??" Chichi asked, still not believing. "Yup." Bulma said as she linked her own fists and demonstrated to Chichi how it looked. "Eeew, nasty!" Chichi exclaimed. "For once I actually feel bad for Yamucha. That must've hurt. I never knew Vegeta was strong enough to do that…" Chichi said as she trailed off and looked at Bulma's thoughtful expression. Suddenly the math teacher strolled in and all the students dashed for their seats. "Now, I know that you all must have heard about the student who got his hand broken this morning. Less than ten minutes ago, actually." The teacher said. All the kids in the class nodded and some glanced at Bulma because they knew that it was _her _boyfriend who had broke Yamucha's fist. Bulma smacked her forehead and sunk down low in her seat, trying to hide. "Word gets around fast, ne?" Bulma asked Chichi. The black haired teen just nodded in agreement. "Well, that just shows how _violent _you students are! I hope that the child who is going around breaking student's hands gets a very hard core course in anger management." The teacher stated firmly. "Well, won't you be surprised to know that that's Bulma's boyfriend that you're talking about?" on girl said as she turned around and smirked at Bulma. Bulma sank down in her chair with embarrassment. "Well, if that's true Ms. Briefs, then all I can do is advise you to be careful around that boy." The teacher said. "Um… yeah." Bulma said. 'Hmm… Be careful, around Vegeta? Heh. She doesn't know him like I do. He's harmless, if you know him in a friendly way.' Bulma thought to herself with a sigh.

Social studies

Goku sat at the back of his Social studies class with a confused expression on his face. He didn't know what the other students found so interesting about the conversation the teacher was having outside. He could hear some of the kids in the front whispering about 'Yamucha' and 'The kid who got beat up'. "Yamucha got beat up?" Goku asked himself. "By who?" At that moment the teacher walked in with Yamucha following right behind her. He had a cast around his hand and he was trying to balance his books in his other arm. "What happened to _you_?" Goku asked with a grin on his face. "Bulma's stupid 'boyfriend' just broke my hand for no reason." Yamucha said angrily. (It was a lie, but he could lie a little, right?) "See, didn't I tell you that it wasn't safe for Bulma to be hanging out with him." Yamucha said. "_Let_ her?? I'm not her parent, and besides I don't think Vegeta would have any reason to break Bulma's hand. Compared to you Bulma is a pleasure to have around. You just piss him off." Goku said with a grin. "And you know, I could have beaten him up, but I didn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone." Yamucha said with a broad grin on his face. "Uh huh." One girl said defiantly. "That Vegeta's just a big bully. "Right. He thinks he's soooooo tough." Another one agreed. "Gosh Yamucha, you must really love Bulma to be trying to get her back even after she dumped you." A third girl said as she sighed. Goku had a totally dumbfounded look on his face. 'Are they really buying Yamucha's 'I'm innocent' speech?' he thought confusedly. "Yamucha, you must've done _something_ to piss off Vegeta." Goku said seriously. "I was _just_ talking to Bulma." Yamucha said boldly. "Nope, I think it was more like you had your hands all over Bulma. Yup, Vegeta and 18 tell me that you do that to Bulma everyday in Driver's Ed." Goku said. "It's about time Vegeta did something about it." "Hey! Whose side are you on, Goku? Are you saying that Vegeta was right in _trying_ to beat me up?" Yamucha asked. "I'm not on _ANYONE'S_ side! That's exactly what Krillen and I propose to do. We stay neutral. Chichi, 18, and Vegeta may be out for your blood; and I think Bulma's just trying to ignore you, but I have nothing to say on the matter. Also, it's only common sense to know that even though I have a better temper than Vegeta that **_I_** would kick your ass if you were messing with _my_ girlfriend. So, what's not to understand that Bulma's not yours anymore, and that you should get over it?" Goku asked angrily. Yamucha was really starting to get on his nerves. At first, he paid no attention to Bulma. He barely took her out; he barely called her, and was obviously seeing different girls. Which in the end left Bulma a miserable wreck. Now, that Bulma was happy and being properly treated, Yamucha was confessing his undying love for her?? It was just too much to handle. "Yamucha." The teacher said, which snapped both boys out of their thoughts. "How long do you suppose that you'll be out?" she asked. "Um… I guess I'll be back on Monday. Darn, how am I gonna play ball when my hands broken??" he asked himself. "Well, the season's almost over. It's not like there's much that you'll miss." Goku said. "Well, you don't have to do the assignment for this weekend." The teacher said kindly. "WHAT??" All the kids asked angrily. "He won't even be able to write. Have some sympathy." The teacher scolded. "All right, thanks." Yamucha said as he started to walk to the door. "Oooh, wait!!" Three pretty girls shouted. "Huh?" Yamucha asked as he turned around. "Let us help you." The one with orange hair said. "Yes, look at all those books you have." The brunette said. "Um… Yeah sure. I mean since I have all these books and I'm in a lot of pain." He said with a grimace on his face. "You didn't take any painkillers?" the one with green hair asked, with concern. "Nah, I mean, I didn't want to cuz there could be so many unfortunate people who need it more than I do." Yamucha said. "Oh! You poor unselfish thing!!!" The girls cooed as they escorted him out the door. Yamucha just blushed, grinned, and let them guide him. 'Pitiful' Goku thought as he shook his head.

English 

"Listen up, Krillen." 18 whispered to her boyfriend. "What?" Krillen asked. "I don't want you talking to Yamucha anymore." She said as she glared at the back of Rae's head. "Why not?" Krillen asked. "Are you truly going to question what I told you, hmm?" 18 asked with clenched teeth. "Umm… yeah." Krillen said. "Well, the reason I don't want you talking to Yamucha is, **BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!**" she yelled. Everyone's eyes fell on the couple. "Uh… ahem…" 18 coughed nervously. "Heh. Of course. I knew that it _had_ to be you two. Why must people like you _always_ have to make scenes? Is it so that you'll feel less insecure?" Rae asked in a sickly sweet voice. "P-people… like us?" Krillen asked sounding dumbfounded. "You are in NO position to be categorizing, slut." 18 said as she gave Rae a cold hard stare. "Yes I am. I can categorize your group with the crack heads, whores, and geeks." Rae said in an icy tone. "Well how about-" 18 started but trailed off when the teacher walked in. "Quiet down class." The teacher, Ms. Rane commanded. "Guess what?"

"What?" the class asked. "We're going on a joint field trip with Mr. Piccalurius's 6th period English classes." Ms. Rane said happily. "Um… what about your 9th period English class?" Rae asked with hope. "Um… yes. My 9th period will accompany us also." Ms. Rane said. "Why does she want to know about 9th period?" Krillen asked. "Yamucha has 9th period English." 18 said with a bored demeanor. "Oh." Krillen said. "Yes, but this trip isn't all fun and games either." Ms. Rane continued. "Hmm… I think it was something like the principal won't let ya'll graduate until you've taken this survival course." "Do you mean like a boot camp." 18 asked. "Ha ha!! No no, 18, it's not a boot camp. But it _is_ a type of camp. Um… Something like a 3 day trip into the wilderness. I'm not sure… At least I think it is… Ohhhh, let me check…" Ms. Rane said. 'This lady's such an airhead. I don't think she even knows what she's talking about.' 18 thought to herself. "Well, it seems that we leave on Friday morning and come back Monday night… So, it's more like four days. Um… Yes, Mr. Piccalurius's class will accompany us. And we'll take 2 busses. One for my class, and one for his class." Ms Rane said as she started passing out the papers. "Do we _have _to go?" 18 asked. "Well, you'd get a 5 demerits for not getting you permission slip signed. And then 10 extra for not going. But why would you not want to go, 18?? I thought that a city girl like you would _enjoy_ a trip into the wilderness." Ms. Rane said as she smiled a Mrs. Briefs like smile. "W- w- w- wilderness…???" Rae asked with a look of sheer terror on her face. 18 rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the wilderness, dim wit. Anyway Ms. Rane, the reason that I don't wanna go is cuz Rae, Yamucha and my brother will be there. So, you know, no fun for me." 18 said with disinterest. "Oh, 18, don't let your rocky dealings with people spoil your good time! Aren't your friends…. Um… Bulma and Chichi in one of Mr. Piccalurius's classes?" Ms. Rane asked. 18 nodded. "Then cheer up. Because I don't think that you'll want to let them have all the fun!" 18 rolled her eyes. "I think that it'll be more fun without the dork brigade." Rae said smugly. "Oh, can you ever just keep your mouth shut??" Ms. Rane asked the annoying girl. Rae's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. 'Uh…" she stuttered. 18 just grinned and concentrated on the content of the permission slip that was in front of her.

Period 4, Math 

Vegeta strolled in to his fourth period math class and let out a disgruntled sigh when he saw Rae start to approach him. He closed his eyes in hopes that she would just disappear if he ignored her. "Don't think I'm just going to go away, short stuff." Rae said in a haughty tone. "What could you possibly want from me?" Vegeta asked. "Shouldn't you be worrying over your weakling of a boyfriend right now??" "Humph. So, I guess it's true then. You _did_ break Yamucha's arm, didn't you?" she asked. "And so what if I did? It doesn't concern you." Vegeta said in an annoyed tone. Rae could see that his patience was wearing thin. "Hmm… Really, a man of your stature and you can't even control yourself. All you boys ever do is show off in front of that little whore Bulma. I just don't understand. I mean, really. Why stop there when you can have a better girl?" she asked coyly. Vegeta's head snapped up and he looked at her in shock. "What are you saying???" he asked her. "Hmm? Oh! I think that you've got the wrong idea vegetable head! If you thought that _I_ would ever want **you**, then you're terribly mistaken. I now know better than to mess with a guy that that tramp has touched. You boys become so hard to break in. Really. But, if it had been any other situation, _maybe_ just maybe I might have given you a try. I hear a lot of good things about you from the ladies." She giggled as she strutted over to her desk, not forgetting to sway her hips. Vegeta didn't even know why, but his throat was dry. 'Eew. I can't believe that that little slut did that to me.' Vegeta thought to himself. 'It's a good thing that I am with Bulma. She's one of the last few respectable girls in this school…' 

Science 

"Um… Ms. Burgundy… Can we go to the bathroom… please??" 18 asked as she looked at her teacher innocently. Ms. Burgundy raised an eyebrow. "Do you two _really_ think that I'm that dumb??" "Uh…" Krillen and 18 said as they exchanged glances. "What ever do you mean, Ms. Burgundy??" 18 asked her. "Every time I let you two out of this room, you _never_ come back. Now I suggest that you get back to today's lab before I have to send you to the principal's office!" Ms. Burgundy ordered. "Oh," 18 complained in a drastic tone, "But these fumes are making me high!" "Try again, Juuhachi-gou. There are no fumes in the room today, because we are looking at slides." Ms. Burgundy responded. "B- but… Um… We're getting heat strokes from the stuffiness in the room." Krillen tried. "Uh huh. Well, you can't get a heat stroke from a stuffy room. But, if it bothers you that much, open a window." Ms. Burgundy suggested. "But-" 18 started. But Ms. Burgundy cut her off. "I don't care WHAT you do, just sit down and do your work!" she yelled. "Aww, man." 18 groaned.

Study hall 

"This must be my lucky day!" Chichi exclaimed. 

"Why so?" Bulma asked as her head popped over the top of her magazine. 

"Well, I got a B on the math test, and _you_ got a D!! Hee hee! You _have_ to give me some credit for that." Chichi said with a big grin on her face. 

"Oh yeah, just rub it in." Bulma said as she rolled her eyes and ducked back into her magazine. 

"Oh, don't get too pissed about it. 18 and Vegeta both failed that test, so you're still _close_ to number 1. Hee hee." Chichi giggled. 

"Yeah right. Whatever." Bulma said in a monotone. 

"Hey, you sound kind of far away… What are you thinking about???" Chichi asked. 

Bulma glanced at Chichi, then concentrated on her magazine again. 

"I'm just thinking about the prom." Bulma said with a disgruntled sigh. 

"What about it??" Chichi asked with a grin, but her happy mood faded when she saw Bulma's face. 

"You **_are _**going, aren't you???" Chichi asked with an incredulous look on her face. 

"Well, is this one of those situations where he has to ask me, again?" Bulma asked. 

"Um… well, you guys are going out, so I don't think he really has to ask you. Like Goku and me. Goku's not gonna ask me, cuz I already know that he's taking me." Chichi said happily. 

"You and Goku have been going out for more than 3 years. I've been going with Vegeta for what… 3 _days_??" Bulma said. 

"Well, maybe you guys'll fall head over heels for each other before the prom…" Chichi trailed off. 

"The prom is in four weeks." Bulma said dismally. 

"Well, cheer up for God's sake! I mean, of _course_ he's going to go with you." Chichi said. "That's the problem, I don't know if he wants to go, or not…" Bulma said. "All last year and the one before that, we used to say that he wouldn't have a date for the prom, because he never wanted to go steady! But, he also said that he didn't _want_ to go to the prom, anyway!!" Bulma whined. 

"Oh, that's a bummer. Well… Did you at least buy a dress yet? I mean, you should always be prepared. He might change his mind. You know he has been acting real nice since you two became a 'thing'." Chichi said reassuringly. 

"I've had my eye on a $250 Gucci dress…" Bulma said with a big grin on her face. 

"Color?" Chichi asked. 

"I can't decide on either, red, white, or black." Bulma said. 

"Maybe the white? You know, for like purity and innocence? " Chichi asked. 

"No, it makes my hips look too big. And stains _very_ easily." Bulma stated in a disagreeing tone. 

"Well, definitely _not_ the red one." Chichi said while sticking her tongue out. 

"And why not? Me and my mom really like that one." Bulma said. 

"Well, whatever. But, speaking of which. Did you tell your parents about you and Vegeta, yet?" Chichi asked. 

"Um… no. They don't really like me to date… And I think that they'll freak if they ever find out that it's Vegeta who I'm dating…" Bulma giggled. "Well, they'll know when he comes to the door holding a corsage for you!" Chichi giggled. "Yeah, I guess. And they'll probably ask who I'm going with when I buy the dress…" Bulma trailed off as a certain article in her magazine caught her eye. She gasped, and her head shot up.

"What?" Chichi asked. 

"I just remembered something!" Bulma exclaimed. 

"And what is that?" Chichi asked. 

"Prom night tradition." Bulma stated dismally. 

"Oh! Ha Ha! What fun, eh! That's the whole _point _of the prom." Chichi giggled. 

"Yeah, but… well you know… What was the point of me saving myself; if I'm just going to give it away to someone I don't even know if I really love, on prom night?" Bulma asked. "Well, if he really loves you, he won't try and make you do something that you really don't want to do." Chichi said. 

"How many times have we heard that one? But anyways what about you and Goku? You lost yours when you were pretty young." Bulma said. 

Chichi blushed and smiled. 

"Yeah, well I was 15… But, it was kind of ironic. It was more like _I_ was pressuring Goku to sleep with _me_. I mean, I don't even know _why _I did, because it was my first time. But you know whatever. It was fun, well of course not at first, cuz it hurt like hell, but all the times afterwards it was like I was on cloud 9!" Chichi exclaimed. 

"You make it sound _so_ fun, Chi." Bulma said sarcastically. 

Chichi rolled her eyes, but then stuck her tongue out good naturedly as Bulma nudged her in the side. 

Lunch! 

"Hey, Bulma! Hey, Chichi!" Goku said as he watched the two girls make their way into the cafeteria. "Oh… Uh… hey Goku…" Bulma said as she watched him stuff his face. "Goku," Chichi scolded, "You could _try_ to be a bit more proper! That is SO disgusting!!" "Yeah, I know what you mean…" Bulma sighed as she walked over to the lunch table and plopped down next to Vegeta. 18 glanced at her watch. "Hey you two are almost fifteen minutes late. How do you expect to get lunch now?? Or are you just going to eat the dessert Goku brings everyday??" 18 asked with a grin. "Speaking of which??" Chichi asked as she looked expectantly at Goku. "Um… oops! I guess… that I forgot Chichi-chan…" Goku said sheepishly. Vegeta cracked up. "Way to go, Kakarot." He laughed. 

"Oooh! The first day that I actually _am_ hungry, you forget to bring me something??" Chichi asked incredulously. 

"Well, we can just say that we're trying to lose weight so that we can fit into our prom dresses!" Bulma laughed. 

"Yeah, but here's a good tip for **_you_** Bulma. I hear black makes you look thinner!" Chichi giggled. 

"Are you saying that I'm fat??" Bulma questioned with pretending that she was offended.

"Oh, no, not fat… A bit pudgy?" Chichi asked with a wicked smirk. 

"Well, at least I'm not the size of a heifer." Bulma said matter-of-factly.

18 smirked. 

"Let's make it better. You both are the same size and weight." 

Bulma and Chichi giggled.

"Let's not get us started on you, 18." Bulma laughed.

"Oh please." 18 said sarcastically.

"Anyway." Bulma said as she turned to Chichi and winked.

Chichi nodded.

They were looking for a good way to bring up the prom and they had lightened the mood about it considerably. 

"So… Goku, what color should I pick for my prom dress?" Chichi asked.

"Uh… Chi, I dunno, why are you asking me this anyway??" Goku asked, suddenly nervous.

'Why are they talking about the prom?? Isn't that next year, or something??' Goku asked himself.

Chichi frowned as she saw the puzzled look on his face.

"Well, **_because_** the prom is **FOUR **weeks away!!" Chichi yelled.

Vegeta smirked.

"You can't remember something as simple as that, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Four weeks? Oh man, how come no one told me?" Goku asked dumbfounded.

Chichi angrily pointed to the bulletin board right behind his head.

"Read it, you dork." She ordered.

Goku turned around and stared at the board.

"Oh… heh heh…It was back there the whole time??" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes!" 18, Chichi and Bulma all said in unison.

"I can't believe you, Goku." Bulma scolded. "Forgetting the senior prom. Shame on you."

"Yeah." 18 agreed. "I bet Vegeta and Krillen didn't forget."

Krillen and Vegeta both looked up from their lunches.

"Huh?" Vegeta asked.

"You didn't forget the prom, did you, veggie-chan?" Bulma asked as she pouted.

"Um… no." he said as he went back to his lunch.

"But the prom's stupid anyway." He continued.

Krillen and Goku winced.

That was a dumb thing to say…

"I CANNOT believe you, Vegeta!!" Bulma yelled.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Are you trying to say that you're not going to take me??" Bulma yelled.

Chichi smacked herself on the forehead.

'She wasn't supposed to be so conspicuous about it.' Chichi groaned to herself.

"Um…" Vegeta stared at everyone who was giving him a 'if you don't pick the right choice, you're dead' look.

"Do you want to go?" he asked her.

Bulma's face and voice softened.

"Of course I do…" she muttered.

"Ok, then we'll go." Vegeta stated plainly.

Bulma's head snapped up.

"Oh really?? Wow!" Bulma exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Goku and Krillen snickered, and Vegeta glared at them.

"Ok, I'm buying a black dress, and Chichi's buying a pale blue. I _think_ that your dress is red, right 18?" Bulma said as she turned to 18.

"Yeah… and…?" 18 asked

"Well, then Krillen, Vegeta, and Goku will ultimately be wearing black, right?" Bulma asked.

"Well-" Goku started, but Chichi cut him off.

"This dork has a tacky blue suit that he's almost in love with. But there is **no way in hell** that I'd let you wear that to the prom." Chichi said angrily.

"Uh… you _do_ have a black suit, right Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah…" Goku said as he pouted. "But it's ugly."

"I'm sure it's cute." Bulma said as she giggled.

"You have a suit, right, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Do I _have_ to wear one?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma glared at him.

"Were you expecting to wear jeans to the prom?? The prom, which _I_ am decorating? Which _I_ dedicated hours and hours of my time to???" Bulma asked angrily.

"I have a suit." Vegeta said.

"But still, it's not like it'll matter, I _am_ still the best looking guy in the school." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You boys are so juvenile." 18 stated.

"Yeah, you wear crappy clothes everyday, and you don't even want to wear something nice to the social event of the year." Chichi said with a frown on her face.

Goku looked down at his Polo t-shirt, and then at Vegeta's Red, White and Blue Tommy t-shirt, then at Krillen's black Fubu jacket. 

"We don't dress crappy, Chi." Goku said dumbfounded. 

18 sighed and shook her head.

Bulma giggled.

"What Chichi means is that… um, we don't want you guys dressing so 'casual' for the prom." Bulma said with a smile.

"Uh huh, uh huh." Chichi said as she turned to Bulma and gave her a thumbs up.

Bulma grinned proudly.

This little exchange didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta.

'So, Bulma and that black haired bitch were planning all along to bully me into going to the prom…' Vegeta thought to himself.

Before he could question Bulma on her tactics, the bell rang. Signaling the end of period 5.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Period 6, English.

Mr. Piccalurius waited for the bell to ring before he got up, to address one of his worst classes of the day.

"Attention class!" Mr. Piccalurius said loudly.

None of the students listened, it actually seemed that they had gotten louder in volume.

The vein that was popping out on his forehead was very evident.

"Hey, you brats!" he yelled angrily.

"Shut the hell up **NOW**, or I'll give you all detention, and a 5 merit reduction!!" 

That got the class's attention.

"Gosh, Mr. P. Why do you gotta be so mean about everything?" Goku asked with a pout.

"Please don't talk to me, Mr. Son." Mr. Piccalurius sighed.

At that moment, Vegeta and Bulma decided to stroll in.

"Ms. Briefs, late again are we? Is this gonna be a habit?" Mr. P. asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh no, Mr.P. You've got the wrong idea! Me and Vegeta aren't late." Bulma said.

"Uh huh, then why did class start three minutes ago?" Mr. P asked with mock ignorance. 

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Here we have a pass." She said as she handed it to him.

"See, I had to take my little veggie-kun to the nurse to attend to his boo boos." Bulma said in a baby voice as she pinched Vegeta's cheek.

The whole class started laughing at that.

Vegeta angrily swatted her hand away.

"Damn pestering girl…" Vegeta muttered.

"Humph." Bulma said as she changed her whole demeanor from sweet to annoyed.

"And as you can see, he's back to being the same prick we all know and love." Bulma said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Vegeta said as he angrily stomped to his desk at the back of the room.

Bulma rolled her eyes again.

"So, we're not in trouble are we?" she asked Mr. Piccalurius.

"Do you brats _ever _get in trouble? You always manage to squirm your way out of it." He sighed.

Bulma flashed him a prize-winning grin, then made her way to the back of the class.

"Ok," Mr. Piccalurius started. "Your assignment for today is…"

Bulma droned him out as she turned to Chichi who was poking her in the side.

"Nani?" Bulma asked her.

"Are you _sure_ that the only place you took Vegeta was to the nurse? I mean it took you guys a while to get back." Chichi said with a smirk.

Bulma blushed as she turned around to look at her boyfriend, who was sulking in his chair one row behind her, to make sure that he hadn't heard.

It didn't look like he was paying attention to them at all.

She turned back to Chichi.

"Nuh uh." Bulma stated. "It's not like that. Actually, the reason we took so long, is because Vegeta just would not cooperate. The nurse wanted to bandage the cut on his cheek, but he had a total fit and did a whole speech about how he wasn't afraid to show his battle scars." Bulma sighed.

"Like 18 said," Chichi said with a grin.

"Juvenile."

Suddenly, Bulma turned back to face the front of the room as if she had just gotten in trouble.

Chichi looked on perplexed.

"Bulma…" she started but was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and spun around to face… Mr. Piccalurius.

"Ms. Mau, I really would love to hear more of your conversation with Ms. Briefs, but if you had been paying attention you would have know that I had called attention from the class and I'm slightly peeved that you're not giving it to me. Maybe I should separate the two of you? Hmm? Bu then where would you two flock? To your 'immature' boyfriends, perhaps?" he asked.

Chichi sighed.

"I'll pay attention, Mr.P." she said.

"Well, of course you will, unless you'd like me to cal home and tell your parents the grades of your last three tests. Shape up Ms. Mau. You tow Ms. Briefs." He said as he turned to Bulma.

She blinked.

"Your working seems to be rivaling that of your friends." He stated plainly and Bulma's face dropped in shock.

"You're kidding." She stated.

"I don't kid." He said as he walked back up to the front of the classroom.

"Anyway. I wanted to announce to all of you that this English class will be going on a mandatory field trip." Mr. Piccalurius.

"A **mandatory **field trip?" Chichi asked skeptically.

"Can you do that?" Bulma asked dumbfounded.

"This is West Capital's highest classed school, we can do whatever we deem necessary to straighten you kids out." Mr. Piccalurius said with a smirk.

"And if you found it necessary to strap all of us down and beat us with whips, would you do it?" Bulma asked sarcastically.

"We might. But I don't think your parents would like the lot of you going home with scars." Mr. P. said with a stuck up teacher grin.

'God, these kids are let loose to do whatever they feel. They have no discipline whatsoever and I think that sending them to this camp is the _perfect_ way to straighten them out…' Mr. P. thought to himself.

"Anyway, the principle said that this trip is like a crash course in survival so that we aren't held responsible for your utter disregard for proper etiquette." Mr. P. said.

Vegeta and Goku looked at Mr. P. dumbfounded.

"Um… In English?" Goku asked.

"In **_other_** words: the principal is scared to let you brats out loose on the real world. He fears that you can't handle yourself. It's been stated in records that this years seniors have been the worst..." Mr. P. said as he sighed.

"Bulma and Chichi" he called.

The two teenage girls stood up in attention.

Mr. Piccalurius sighed again.

"Make yourselves useful and pass out these permission slips." He ordered.

Bulma and Chichi frowned, but followed orders, anyway.

"You will be spending three days and three nights at the survival camp…" MMr. Piccalurius said but was cut off by Chichi.

"Survival camp?? As in outdoors??" she asked in shock.

Bulma's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"You must be kidding!!" Bulma yelled.

"I've never even camped out before, and you expect me to survive at a '**survival**' camp for three days???" she screamed.

"Ahem." Mr. Piccalurius said.

"Paper girls don't talk. Now get back to what you're doing. I'll answer all questions later.

"Anyway." He said as made their way to the back of the room to give the last permission slips to Goku, Vegeta, and themselves.

"If you choose _not_ to attend, you will be given 10 demerits. The rules are as follows:

Boys and girls are NOT allowed anywhere near the opposite sex's campgrounds…" he stated, but then was cut off by Vegeta this time.

"Hey, that's no fair, Mr. P." Vegeta said with a pout, as he pulled Bulma down into his lap.

She giggled in embarrassment.

"That's exactly the point. We don't want all of you to be returning with babies." Mr. Piccalurius said.

Vegeta frowned and let Bulma go. 

She went back to her seat and stared at her permission slip.

"Second, we will be competing against Ms. Rane's 3rd and 9th period classes. But that does not mean that you can harass them. I'm sure that we'll win, but don't rub it in." Mr. Piccalurius said with a smirk.

"Hey," Goku said as he nudged Chichi with his elbow.

"Isn't Krillen and 18 in 3rd period English??" he asked.

"Yeah…" Chichi said.

"And so is Rae." Bulma said angrily.

"And Yamucha's in 9th." Vegeta said with a grin.

"**_Why_** are you grinning about that??" Bulma asked.

"Cuz that means that I'll be able to pummel him for a good reason." Vegeta said as he cracked his knuckles.

Bulma and Chichi sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I should have guesses…" she trailed off.

"Oh yeah," Mr. Piccalurius said as he turned to Goku.

"You'll have to keep down your appetite. We don't want to run out of food while up there." Mr. Piccalurius said with a smile.

"Yeah, ok…" Goku said as he put a hand behind his head and blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Period 7, Gym

"Look who just made her grand entrance?" Chichi pointed out, as Rae waltz out of the locker room and into the gym.

Bulma watched as the black haired girl made her way over to them.

"I _really_ hate her." Bulma muttered through clenched teeth.

"Same here." Chichi agreed.

"Chichi. Bulma." Rae said as she finally got to them.

"Um… what do you want?" Chichi said, slightly expecting Rae to _try_ and beat her up again. 

Rae frowned, "Well, the gym teacher said that us girls are playing tennis today, and I kind of have to be on your team." Rae said.

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed.

"Rae, your barely ever _in_ gym. Do you know what court we're playing on? Do you even know the rules?" Bulma asked her.

"I thought you guys could teach me…" Rae said.

"Are you craz-" Chichi started but was cut off by Bulma.

"We don't have time to teach it all to you. Just watch and _pretend_ like you know what you're doing." Bulma said.

Suddenly Vegeta and Krillen approached Bulma, Chichi, and Rae.

"Oh." Rae said with a grin.

"Hey, Vegeta! How ya doin'?" she asked.

Vegeta gave her an annoyed glance, but didn't say anything. 

Bulma and Chichi both noticed the exchange, and were very much puzzled.

"Um…" Bulma said as she gave a perplexed look to Chichi.

Chichi shrugged.

"It couldn't possibly be what you think. I mean just look at her. Not his type." Chichi whispered to Bulma.

Bulma nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Krillen asked.

"Huh, oh nothing." Chichi said.

"What are you boys playing today?" Bulma asked.

"I think football." Vegeta said.

Bulma was obviously not pleased.

"I hate that sport." Chichi stated.

"Why?" Krillen asked.

"Because. It's contact. It's disgusting just to _think _of all the nasty sweaty boys knocking you over and piling up on you, just to get a stupid ball made out of a pig's skin." Bulma said. 

"Your opinion, woman." Vegeta said with a smirk. 

"Yeah, contact sports are fun. You get to show off how strong you are." Krillen agreed.

The boys gym teacher blew the whistle, that signaled for all the boys to go outside.

The girls were left to stay inside, and play either tennis or basketball.

Rae walked over to Bulma and Chichi; with the same evil look she had been giving them since the whole Yamucha-Rae thing started.

"What's _your_ problem?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you're proud that you have such a horrible boyfriend." Rae said.

Chichi watched as Bulma's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, I mean. Yamucha was much better. And taller, too. Uh huh, but you picked that mean little short guy, instead. No wonder Yamucha cheated on you. He probably couldn't stand being around such a slut." Rae said. 

Chichi was mad too, but had to hold Bulma back when she lunged at Rae.

"Arrgh! I swear to god if I don't beat the shit out of you right now, you'll be lucky to find what Chichi and 18 will do to you!!!!" Bulma screamed as she tried to break free of Chichi's grasp.

Rae stepped back in shock.

'She's got a lot of spunk. And I don't want to have to face Chichi and the evil blonde girl…' Rae thought.

"Whatever." Rae said nonchalantly. 

"I don't have time to waste on your little outbursts… Grow up, Bulma, really." Rae said with a smirk.

"Oooh!" Bulma said threateningly.

"Uh uh uh." Rae said as she shook her finger at Bulma.

Bulma stepped down on Chichi's foot, forcing Chichi to let her go.

Rae's eyes widened in shock as Bulma came after her.

"Aaaah! Oh no!" Rae screamed as she ran away.

Bulma stopped herself, before she followed.

She knew something bad would come out of this if Chichi had fought Rae, and Vegeta had fought Yamucha.

"Bulma, I'm surprised you actually stopped. You were like on a rampage." Chichi said.

Bulma shrugged.

"I think she's scared by what happened to you two in first period. Besides I can't afford to be sent to the principal's." Bulma stated.

"Oh yeah. You're a regular little Ms. Goody two shoes." Chichi said as she sweat dropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Period 8: Everyone has art… 

"Hey," 18 said as she walked into the half full art room.

"I see that Yamucha isn't here. So, I guess Vegeta put him outta commission?" 18 asked.

Bulma looked up.

"Huh…? Oh! Yeah, Yamucha, that jerk!" Bulma grumbled to herself as she returned to the pottery wheel.

18 shrugged.

"I see your take on him has changed." 18 said as she sat down next to Chichi.

"Uh huh." Bulma nodded as she stared at her lopsided vase.

'Well, he is a jerk and he's really starting to freak me out with his infatuation with me. I mean it's just like bizarre… He barely paid _any_ attention to me when we were dating, but now that we're not he's like super jealous and obsessive… It … just baffles me…" Bulma sighed as she wiped her clay caked hands on a cloth.

Chichi sighed.

"It truly is ironic. Vegeta never really paid attention to you either… I mean, when you were with Yamucha, but as soon as you two started having problems; Vegeta was like your Prince in shining armor…" Chichi sighed.

Bulma grinned.

"Yup, and he's an absolutely HOTT prince in shining armor at that!" she giggled.

"Yeah, he's cute in his own ways…" Chichi said reluctantly.

"He has a absolutely GREAT ass!" Bulma squealed.

"That's true." 18 said as she nodded.

"Uh huh, uh huh." Chichi said with a grin.

Vegeta, who was sitting just five seats a way from her reading a magazine, gave the group a questioning glance.

Bulma could see that his cheeks were slightly red. 

She grinned and winked at him.

"Yeah, we're talking 'bout you honey buns!" Bulma giggled.

This caused Chichi and 18 to break out into fits of giggles.

Vegeta sighed and moved over to the table where Krillen and Goku were sitting at.

18 stared at the two.

"You guys remind me of Goku and Chichi when they first started dating." 18 sighed.

Chichi grinned and blushed.

"Well, remember, I came here in 8th grade, and Goku and Chichi had started dating on and off in 7th so I wouldn't know what they were like." Bulma said.

"Yeah, but we _really_ started dating in 10th." Chichi said.

"As in '_really _started dating' means she went past 2nd base." 18 said.

Chichi frowned.

"Why do I bother telling you _anything_, 18? Bulma knows how to keep her mouth shut." Chichi said.

"Well of course she does, but you don't and I mean in an unmentionable way." 18 said.

Chichi's face went red with anger and she puffed her cheeks out.

Bulma laughed loudly, and 18 smirked triumphantly.

"I **cannot** believe that you find this funny!" Chichi said angrily to her best friends.

Bulma was about to respond when Goku approached them.

"Hey, Chichi. What's up? Why's everybody laughing??" Goku asked.

"Nothing to worry about." 18 said.

"Yeah, we were just talking about Chichi not being able to keep her mouth closed." Bulma said as she gave 18 a wicked smirk.

18 giggled.

"Yeah, and she can't keep things out of her mouth either!" 18 laughed.

"That's NOT true!!" Chichi yelled angrily.

Goku scratched his head.

I don't get it…" he muttered as he walked away.

"Gosh, Chichi," Bulma said as she stopped spinning the vase. "We didn't mean it." 

"Yeah." 18 said. "No offense?" 

"Of course I'm offended!"Chichi yelled.

"Well, we didn't expect you to get so… uh… mad?" 18 said as she looked at the fire in Chichi's eyes.

"Anyway, I guess there's no offense taken… Anyway! Back to the prom!" Chichi squealed.

18 and Bulma looked at her incredulously.

"What a quick attitude change…" Bulma mumbled.

18 shrugged.

"Anyway, I was just thinking that Bulma's hair would look real cool curled and hanging loose. Mine would be with the top portion in two tiny ponytails and the rest down. And 18, since you're hair's usually down, a bun would be absolutely cute and elegant for you." Chichi said.

Bulma and 18 exchanged a glance.

"Um… ok." 18 said.

"Yeah." Bulma said as she nodded.

"Ok, and now to our corsage colors." Chichi said.

"The boys will buy the corsages." Bulma informed.

"I _know_ that, but we have to be coordinated. So, we'll pick the colors and tell them to buy it." Chichi said.

Bulma sighed in defeat.

"You plan everything. Don't you??" she asked.

~~~~~~~~~

At the other table…

"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Krillen asked.

"I dunno, probably the prom?" Goku asked.

"Nah, when I last had an encounter with them, they were talking about Yamucha and… stuff…" Vegeta said as he felt his cheeks get hot.

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"So, what, were they talking about you??" Goku asked.

"No, not really." Vegeta said as he went back to reading his magazine. 

"Yeah, whatever. Those girls are weird." Goku said as he stared at Chichi.

"Yeah, I know what you mean… They're just not normal." Krillen said.

Vegeta smirked.

"You mean you're girlfriend's not normal. Bulma's as normal as they get." Vegeta said.

"No, it's not everyday that you see a girl with naturally purple hair and the IQ of Einstein, and besides she's got the temper of an untrained tiger. So how normal is that? At least 18 doesn't try to bit off everyone's head." Krillen said.

Vegeta frowned.

"Well, the bad attitude just rubbed off from Kakarot's girlfriend." Vegeta said.

"Nuh uh. It's the other way around. Before Bulma came Chichi was never this loud and demanding." Goku said.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Vegeta growled.

"I guess she's a handful, then?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah…" Vegeta started, but trailed off when he saw who was at Bulma, Chichi, and 18's table.

"What's up?" Goku asked as he looked in the direction that Vegeta was looking.

"Hey." Krillen said.

"It's Rae. What is she doing over there??" he asked.

"I dunno…" Goku sighed.

"But I DO know that this means trouble…"

~~~~~~~~

Back at the girls' table…

"Yeah, like I was saying. If you guys just tried to be nice to Yamucha, then there wouldn't be all this violence between our groups." Rae said.

Chichi and 18 were undecided.

Rae sounded pretty sincere, but Bulma wasn't buying it.

Yamucha treated me like dirt when he was cheating on me with you. I'll never forgive him for that. SO, how do you _expect_ me to treat him??" Bulma asked angrily.

Rae narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Well, I honestly don't think you deserved any better. I mean, really! How did you expect him to treat you? You were totally unruly, and you didn't please him in any way. You were useless to him." Rae said with a grin.

18 and Chichi narrowed their eyes threateningly.

Bulma kept her cool, though. 

"So, what you're saying is that you're proud about being Yamucha's whore??" Bulma asked innocently.

Rae's eyes flashed angry fire.

"What are you talking about!! You're just jealous because he liked me better than you!" Rae screamed.

This got the attention of most of the classroom, and Vegeta, Goku and Krillen started to approach the girls' table to see what was going down.

"Yeah, whatever. He stayed because he liked me better than all you little whores who keep throwing yourselves at him. He liked me because I was dignified. As a matter of fact, he only stayed with you for a week, right?? That was the shortest time. Even his one-night stands were given more attention than you. Bitch, you're just a little side order slut." Bulma said cruelly. 

Rae lunged at Bulma, but felt that she was held back.

She turned around to see Goku frowning down at her.

"Get off of me, you retard!!" Rae screamed at him.

Then she looked at Bulma.

"And I'm gonna kill that skanky WHORE!!!" Rae yelled

Bulma took this initiative to reach behind herself and pull the wet clay vase off the turnstile. She picked it up and dumped it on Rae's head.

Rae screamed pure murder and broke free of Goku's grasp.

She knocked Bulma over.

Bulma kneed Rae in the stomach and came out on top. She started to pull Rae's hair with one hand, while smacking her with the other.

Vegeta pulled Bulma off the girl.

"What are you doing?? I'll KILL her!!!" Bulma yelled at him.

"What is wrong with you??" he asked her.

"Yeah, calm down Bulma." Krillen said.

Bulma glared at her short, bald friend.

Goku was restraining Rae again.

"Let me go!!" Rae screamed.

"If you let her go, I'll be sure to kick the shit out of her." Bulma threatened since Vegeta was holding her arms the only thing she could do was kick.

"Ahem. Ms. Briefs, Ms. Angelico. What is with all the ruckus?" the teacher asked in shock.

Vegeta and Goku dropped their captives.

Bulma and Rae glared at each other.

"Back to work!" the teacher commanded. "And Bulma, you'll have to start over, because somehow your project ended up on Rae's head." 

Bulma laughed triumphantly.

Vegeta smirked, and Rae glared at the two.

Then she headed back to her table, across the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yipee!! Period 9! Last period!!! 

Krillen and 18 walked into their Math class to be faced with a horrendous pop quiz.

"B- but… No one told us to study!" 18 whined.

"It's just a pop quiz." The teacher said.

"Exactly!!! That's just horrible!!" 18 complained to the teacher.

"Sit down number 18! Don't be such a baby!" the teacher said sternly.

18 sighed.

'Hey,' she thought as she looked around. 'Where'd Krillen go?? Don't tell me he sneaked out on me??!' 18 screamed in her head.

~~~~~

Outside, Krillen giggled to himself.

'Heh heh. I don't have to take the pop quiz. But, poor 18, yhough. Oh well, too bad.' He giggled as he sprinted down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

French

Bulma and Rae had locked eyes on eachother, and there was absolute hate in their eyes.

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Is this going to affect your mood for the rest of the day??" he asked her.

"Huh?" she said as she broke her gaze with Rae.

"Ugh! Probably." She whined.

"Well, if you're going to be like this, then I guess we should call off our date, then??" he asked her.

Bulma's eyes widened.

"Oh no! I forgot about that!!! We can't cancel our date! No way in hell!!" she yelled.

"Then stop bitching about Yamucha's stupid bitch." Vegeta said.

"I wish I could… But she's just there…" Bulma whined.

"Well, you're just gonna have to deal with it." He said.

"You're no help. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually LIKE her." Bulma stated as she watched his expression carefully.

First she saw shock, then disgust, then guilt then anger.

"You're being stupid." He said. 

"I don't know why anyone kept her around so long." Vegeta stated as he stared at the blackboard.

But Bulma wasn't even listening to him.

She was trying to analyze his expression.

'Of course those should be expected… But why'd I see guilt??' she asked herself.

She was rudely shaken out of her thoughts when someone walked by her desk and bumped her, hard, on purpose.

She looked up, and locked eyes with Rae.

Bulma turned from the girl snobbishly, with her nose in the air.

"Humph. Bitch." She heard Rae mutter under her breath, but loud enough for Bulma to hear it.

Bulma raised her hand, her expression determined.

Rae was shocked.

'What, is she gonna tell on me??' she asked herself.

"Oui, mademoiselle Bulma?" the teacher asked.

"Um… Madame?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"Oui?" the teacher asked.

"How do you say: 'I'd like to strangle you and then slit your throat.' in French??" she asked.

The entire class had surprised expressions on their faces.

"Uh…" the French teacher stuttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Driver's education.

"Ugh." Chichi said.

"What??" Goku asked as he looked at her.

"To think that right here is where Vegeta broke Yamucha's hand…" Chichi sighed.

"Yeah… Those two are just so…" Goku trailed off trying to find a good word.

"Pig headed?" Chichi supplied. 

"Yeah!" Goku said.

"Man, Chi. It's like we share the same mind!" Goku exclaimed.

Chichi sweat dropped. 

"Or maybe you just have a very simple mind…" she sighed.

"Hm… Goku-saa…" Chichi said as she cuddled next to him.

(They were stuck watching another one of those Driver Ed. Safety movies…)

"Nani?" Goku asked.

"We're going out tonight, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, with Bulma and Vegeta." Goku said.

"Well, I just wondered… With Bulma being so crazy and violent… and Vegeta seemingly looks like he can't handle her crazy mood swings… Do you think they're still gonna go out tonight??" Chichi asked.

"Well, I don't see why not… Why are you so worried about it anyway??" Goku asked.

"Well… I just think that where Vegeta picked was ABSOLUTELY wonderful, and I would hate it if we couldn't go cause those two are having fits!" Chichi stated.

"Well, If Bulma and Vegeta choose not to go… we could still go together." Goku offered.

"Yeah, but then I'd feel guilty, and besides, it'd be no fun without Bulma-chan." Chichi said.

"Yeah, same for Vegeta." Goku asked.

"Well… anyway, Goku. I hope you're paying for tonight." Chichi said in a serious tone.

"Uh… of course I am…" Goku said.

Chichi sweat dropped.

"What did you spend your paycheck on…??" she asked.

"Aw man Chichi!! It was the coolest game!! And if I bought three I'd get one free!!" Goku whined.

"How much was for one?" Chichi asked.

"Fifty." Goku said.

"Eeeeee! You paid $150 for three games???" Chichi asked.

"And I got one free." Goku added.

"You had better have some money left over…" Chichi warned.

"Um… about 80 bucks…" Goku said.

Chichi sighed.

"Well, then you can give me twenty to buy a new pair of shoes." Chichi said.

"But why??" Goku said as he poted.

"Because I know you have an extra $100 for your junk food stash." Chichi said.

"Besides, the shoes are really 50, but I have twenty, and I'll borrow ten from Bulma or 18. Speaking of which: Vegeta didn't invite Krillen and 18 to come." Chichi said thoughtfully.

"Well… I dunno, I guess he didn't need them." Goku said.

"But, he doesn't even _like _me. I mean, 18 and him are cool, I guess… But he doesn't really like Krillen… He doesn't like anyone but you and Bulma." Chichi said exasperatedly.

"Well, If he didn't like any of you guys, I don't think he'd still be part of our 'clique' as Bulma calls it…" Goku said with a grin.

"Yeah, ha ha, the 'clique'." Chichi giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok! Ha ha ha aha ha!! That's it folks!! Hee hee!! And I did what I promised: Out before school starts. School starts on the 5th. But, when I started this fic, I was in school and got chapters out like every two weeks. But when I'm on summer break… I guess I got lazy??

Anywho… I hope you guys like it. If you knew the schedule, you'd see that I skipped some classes in periods… But, it would just take too long to right about a class with only one of the DB gang in it… And besides: This is SUPPOSED to be a B/V fic… But it's like equally focused on the other couples…

Well, I also have good news… I have a new fic called Injustices Revealed. I really don't know if I'd like it, or if it'll even make anough sense to post it, so I'll write four chapters to give it a body, and then I'll post it. Ok??

Thanks, love ya lots: Linds, Supergirl, Lady Of The Night, Megaman, Gochii14 J, Katie, and anyone else who I know, or who e-mailed me and I forgot to include!!

Hee hee!

The Princess is back in action!

E-mail me @: [panii_13@msn.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:panii_13@msn.com



	15. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~ Emelda April Normal Emelda April 5 4 2001-10-18T21:33:00Z 2001-11-01T00:58:00Z 54 16042 91445 762 182 112300 9.3821 

 ~Chapter 12~

OH YEAH, AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HAD ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS LIKE 2 WEEKS AGO… JUST THAT FF.NET WAS BEING MEAN AND WOULD NOT LET ME POST… 

Anyway, in this chapter Vegeta will take Bulma on their first date… Awwwwwwwwwww. -_- What magical surprises are in store for you?? I dunno. You'll have to read to the bottom to find out!!! I'm just evil like that! Mwahahahahhaah! Ya'll can see that Princess P. has gotten back her carefree sense of nature, I'm not sad anymore!! And, do me a favor and go read: All Screwed Up, by Gohan… It's on FF.net. It's sort of like _my_ fic… 

Oh yeah, and let me make it VERY CLEAR: I DO NOT hate Yamucha. He is actually my favorite human male. But dude… What is there to choose from?! J I'm sorry, but I won't have him beaten to death, killed in a car crash, or some other unGodly ways. -_- (And just to let ya'll Yamucha lovers know: Yamucha's NOT a saint. I mean, he was a bandit who robbed people in the first place…) I'm just using Bulma and Yamucha's rocky relationship to give the story some body. But, all in all, it will have a happy ending.  But then again, you guys will come to hate him _more_ in this chap and on, so I don't know _how_ this fic will have a happy ending! *Oh yeah, and I think Vegeta's a little bit _more_ OOC than usual…*

*ONE MORE THING! (Does anyone watch Jackie Chan adventures?? You'd know why that's funny if you do .) the conflict will be forming in _this_ chapter!!!  Also, new characters!!! One that you all know, and one new one that you guys will probably really hate. . I'm evil aren't I?? And megaman, you'll be happy to see your fave character in here! Hopefully you aren't _that_ infatuated with him. If you know what I mean… (~.^)*

Ok, now go read chapter 12 to: Who says we're too young to love?

What a long a$$ title!!! 

Princess Panchii.

Oh yeah and this (~)= whispers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma's house 7:14 P.M.

"Arrgh! Why can't I find ANYTHING to wear!" Bulma yelled at her walk in closet. 

She angrily pulled off her sleeveless black sweater and pitched it across the room.

"Humph! What am I supposed to do now??" she asked the closet.

"If I don't look good, then he won't find me attractive, and then he wouldn't want to be seen with me, and then he'll break up with me, and then I'll absolutely die, but then Goku or Chichi wouldn't let me so I'd be forced to live and-" Bulma listed, but stopped when her mother cut her off.

"Oh, Bulma-chan, don't be so sarcastic! Whoever it is you're going out with tonight wouldn't care about how you look." Her mother informed her.

"That shows how much you know." Bulma muttered angrily as she pulled a blue denim v-neck over her head. 

Her mother sighed.

"Well, are you still dating Yamucha?? Oh, I thought you were finally done with that jerk." Her mother said. 

"Nope. You're right." Bulma said with a grin. "I am through with him." 

"Oh really!! Oooooooh! Who is it Bulma!!! Who is it that you're dating now?" her mother asked as she giggled.

"Well…" Bulma said as she trailed off teasingly.

"I don't think I should tell you." Bulma stated.

"Well, have I met him before?? Is he cute? Is he nice??" her mother asked.

"Yup, you've met him his mother, father, and I even think his brother, too. He is WAY too cute for words… And well, his attitude is a little harsh, but he's super nice to me… And super mean to Yamucha!!" Bulma giggled.

Her mother sighed.

"Aww… how adorable." She said as she made her way in to Bulma's closet.

"You and Vegeta make the **_perfect_** couple." Her mom complimented.

Bulma's eyes widened in shock at her mother's words.

"B- but… how'd you guess it was Vegeta??" Bulma asked as she followed her mother in to the closet.

"Well, I've met that young man _way_ too many times to know that you always had a crush on him." Mrs. Briefs stated.

"Not always. He had the crush on me." Bulma said. 

Her mother smiled.

"Oh, whatever dear. You know you've liked him for a _long_ time. But, anyway, when I heard you describe his family, I thought: How many boys do I know that are around Bulma's age, and fit that description. Well, there were only Krillen, Vegeta, Goku, and Yamucha to pick from. Krillen and Yamucha have no siblings. And Goku has an _older_ brother, which doesn't matter because you didn't say younger or older… But, Goku has a girlfriend, and he's always nice. Never mean or rude like Vegeta. So, that's how I came to my conclusion." Her mother said triumphantly.

Bulma was even more shocked.

Her usually clueless mother had actually made sense for once.

"Uh…" Bulma stuttered.

Her mother shoved a black leather tube top into Bulma's arms.

"Wear that, with the matching pants that have silver studs down the sides. The shirt shows a lot of cleavage, but not enough to be indecent. And the pants hug your hips nicely, ok??" her mother asked.

Bulma looked down at the outfit.

"Um… when did I buy this?" she asked.

"Oh," her mother said. "I dunno. I actually bought it. Um.. about three months ago. I was sure that you'd like it. I guess I forgot about it until now." Her mother said as she grinned.

"Uh, yeah sure." Bulma said as her mother turned to leave.

"Mom wait!" Bulma called out. 

Her mother turned around.

"Huh?" her mother asked.

"Don't tell dad that I'm going with Vegeta. Ok. I mean, if you _have_ to say that I'm going on a date, you can, but don't tell him that Vegeta's my boyfriend! You know how daddy doesn't like Vegeta's father. And he doesn't like Vegeta that much either." Bulma stated.

"Um… Vegeta's your boyfriend? When did this happen? Aren't you supposed to go on a date first?? Um, Bulma, don't you think your father would like to know who it is exactly that you're going out with? And, you guys moved from friends to 'more than friends' in such a short time…" her mom trailed off.

"Yeah, well we skipped some things. But, we kind of had our first date at the club I went to last Saturday night. I mean, well… tonight's our official 'first' date. But, we're taking Goku and Chichi just cause I think Vegeta's a little nervous. I mean, I don't think he's ever had a constant girlfriend before. But, you can't tell dad, cause he'll get mad at me and won't let me date Vegeta. I mean, Vegeta's even taking me to the prom, so I'll tell daddy then." Bulma pleaded.

Mrs. Briefs sighed.

"Ok Ok." Mrs. Briefs agreed. "But, you have to tell your dad at least a week before the prom. And then there's always the problem with _Vegeta's_ mother. Yeesh! I mean, one day, she absolutely adores you and says that you and Vegeta should get married, and then the next she thinks you're a horrible influence on him and that I didn't raise you properly." Mrs. Briefs sighed.

Bulma grinned. 

"It's easy to work Vegeta's mom. I just have to get some tips from Emi and Tama-gi, that's all." Bulma stated as she held the black outfit up against her body.

"Um… who? I think Tama-gi is Vegeta's brother, but who's this Emi person?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Oh, nobody." Bulma said. "Now, shoo, I gotta get dressed for my date with veggie-chan!" Bulma squealed.

Her mother shook her head.

"Alright alright. I'll let you get dressed. What time is he picking you up?" her mom asked.

"Eight thirty." Bulma answered.

"Eight thirty?? Well, you barely have an hour to get ready!!!" her mom wailed.

"Yeah, I know!" Bulma said as she hurriedly ran into her bathroom and turned the shower on.

Mrs. Briefs sighed.

"What do I do with her?" she asked herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta's house 7:30 pm.

Emi walked by the door to Vegeta's room and smelled some very nice cologne. She ducked her head inside and saw Vegeta posing in front of his mirror. She giggled and he spun around.

He blushed.

"You're _still_ here?? What do you want, now??" he asked her.

She shrugged.

"Well, it's a Friday night, and you're all dressed up. I wanted to know where you're going." Emi asked.

He was wearing baggy indigo blue jeans, and an orange ECkŌ shirt that was unbuttoned. He had a white vest on inside. 

She laughed again. 

"What do _you_ find so funny??" he asked her angrily, also trying to change the subject.

"Nothing… hee hee… It's just that you're way too short to wear clothes like that, 'little guy'." She teased.

He growled at her. 

"Get out of here before I-" he threatened, but Emi cut him off.

"Before you what??" she asked teasingly.

He was a bout to spout off all the ways he'd like to kill her, when Tama-gi strolled into the room, jumped up on the bed and sat there staring at them and listening in on their conversation.

"Now, you know you're not supposed to say any foul language in front of him." Emi said with a giggle.

Vegeta closed his mouth angrily.

"Now, back to the subject at hand, where are you going tonight??" she asked him.

"No where." Vegeta stated.

'I don't need her knowing that I'm going out with Bulma, then she'll find some way to tag along…' he thought to himself.

"Liar!" Emi was saying. "You are going out." 

She looked around and focused on Tama-gi. She scooted over to Vegeta's bed and picked Tama-gi up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tama-gi and Vegeta both asked at the same time.

Emi totally ignored Vegeta.

"Tama-gi-chan. You know where your oniichan is going, right?" she asked.

Tama-gi didn't say anything.

"Oh, so you're gonna be tough, eh?" she asked as she started to tickle him. 

"N- no stop!!!" Tama-gi laughed.

"Tell me where your brother's going, and I'll stop." She said.

"N- no!!! Ha aha ha aha aha ha ha!!" he laughed.

"Tell me." she said as he started to tickle his feet. 

"Ok! Ok! He's taking his… ha ha ha… his girlfriend Bulma… aha ha haa! Hee heee! Stop!!" Tama-gi laughed.

Emi let up her assault, and then turned to Vegeta with a grin.

Vegeta growled angrily.

"You conniving wench!" he yelled at her. 

She pouted, and then turned back to Tama-gi with a grin.

"So, where's he taking Bulma??" Emi asked.

"Uh…" Tama-gi said as he stared at Vegeta's angry expression.

"Uh, I don't know." He said as he quickly ran out of the room.

Emi sighed in defeat.

Suddenly they heard Tama-gi shout out.

Emi and Vegeta poked their heads through the door, and saw Vegeta's mother pick up Tama-gi, hold him under her arm, and make her way to Vegeta's room.

"Shit. She's coming." Vegeta said as he ducked back into the room.

"Huh?" Emi said confusedly.

"What??" Vegeta asked nervously as he looked around his room. It was a mess with clothes thrown around in every direction.

"What color's your mom's hair again??" she asked.

"Um.. A dark reddish brown. Auburn… Something like that." He said as he threw some clothes down the laundry chute.

"Well, she dyed it again. It's green, with black streaks. It looks pretty neat." She said with a grin. 'The dork, he'll fall for anything.' Emi thought.

"Huh?? Mom what did you do to your hair??" Vegeta said as he looked out only to come face to face with his mother.

Her hair was dyed, but not blonde. 

"Humph, it's purple stupid." He said to Emi.

"Violet." Emi corrected.

Vegeta's mother looked at the two.

Then she stared at Vegeta and smirked.

"And where do you think you're going, tonight??" she asked him.

Vegeta opened his mouth, as the blush reappeared, but Emi cut him off.

"He's going on a date with Bulma Briefs. You know, the one who lives a block or two away from here." Emi informed.

Vegeta's mom frowned. "Yeah, I know the girl."

(Ok, from now on, she's Mrs. Ouji, ok? Cuz, I don't know what else to call her… Karen seems fitting, but I'm not gonna push it… @.@)

"And why in the world are you going out with that tramp?" his mother asked.

Vegeta sweat dropped.

"She's not a tramp. She's one of the most respectable girls in the school, mom…" Vegeta sighed.

"Yup, and she's really pretty. Uh huh." Tama-gi said.

They looked down at him and gave him a look like they had forgotten he was there.

Mrs. Ouji dropped him.

"Why am I _always _the last one to know these things??" she sighed. 

"Well, I don't care. You've got babysitting tonight. You know that. Emi's not gonna do it, cuz she babysat all this week, and me and your dad are going out. Besides, that Briefs girl is nothing but trouble. I mean, her father doesn't like yours and vice versa. I mean, I like her mother, but sometimes I don't like that Bulma. If she wasn't so rich, and smart, and _sometimes_ civil, I think I couldn't stand being around her." His mother stated.

Vegeta wasn't paying attention after his mother said that he had babysitting duty.

"Uh… Uh… Babysitting??" he said in shock.

Emi and his mother nodded.

Vegeta turned to Emi, with a displeased frown on his face.

He sighed, and exhaled, pushing down all his pride, he got to his knees.

He grabbed Emi's hand and started to beg.

"Can you _please_ watch the brat for me, please?? Just this one time, please???" Vegeta asked.

His mother and Tama-gi looked on in shock, but Emi burst out laughing.

"Wow! Vegeta' sunk to a new level!! Hee hee! You must really like her if you're going to beg me. But, you know, I actually don't _mind_ looking after him. It's just more money for me, right?" Emi said as she giggled.

"But, you'll have to give me pizza money, cuz me and Tama-gi are going out." Emi stated. 

Vegeta took out twenty bucks and gave it to Emi.

She grinned happily.

"Oh no you don't! I can't believe you Emi; letting Vegeta get off like that! He should do his job and baby sit his little brother!" Mrs. Ouji said angrily.

"Well, maybe you should stay home and watch your own Goddamn kid!" Vegeta yelled angrily to his mother.

Tama-gi and Emi both stared as Mrs. Ouji and Vegeta as they locked eyes, glaring at each other. 

Mrs. Ouji smirked as she straightened up. She smoothed out her silky black dress, and gave Vegeta a menacing look.

"You're not 18 _yet_ bucko. You've got three more months to go. And even after that, you're still not an adult 'til your 20, so I make the rules here, and you know what I say? I say that you're going to sit you're little spoiled rude ass in this house and think about how you're treating your family. Your cruel to your brother and Emi, and you're disrespectful to me!" his mother yelled.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

Tama-gi tugged at his mother's dress. She looked down at her seven-year-old son.

"Nani Tama-gi-kun???" she asked.

"So that means Oniichan can't go out with Bulma??" he asked.

Mrs. Ouji grinned. 

"Of course that's what it means… You'll have lots of time to think about what you're missing with that Briefs girl when you're sitting home taking care of your little brother." 

Vegeta clenched his fists.

"You're such a bitch!" he yelled at her.

"Whoa…" Tama-gi said as he ran out of the room.

Vegeta's mom clenched her teeth angrily.

"Let's just see what'll happen when your father hears you're with that little briefs girl, eh? And then _her_ father finds out, and you two can't see each other _ever_? You just shape up bucko, and maybe I won't tell him." His mother said angrily as she stomped out.

"Tama follow me!" his mother yelled.

Tama-gi quickly scurried out after his mother. 

Emi gave Vegeta a look.

"Look, that was pretty dumb. You shouldn't have pissed your okaasan off like that… And what if Bulma's dad _does_ find out that you and Bulma are a thing…? You should think before you talk, Vegetable head." She said.

Vegeta angrily pitched a book at the door as she walked out.

'Shit… what am I gonna do now??' he asked himself.  

He plopped down on his bed and sighed angrily.  

He heard a knock on his door.  

"Who is it?" Vegeta asked in a monotone.

"Vegeta, open the door now!" Mr. Ouji demanded. 

"Uhh…it's open." Vegeta replied.

Vegeta's father opened the door and stomped into the room.

"Boy! What'd you say to your mother??" Mr. Ouji bellowed.

Vegeta sat straight up in his bed. 

He thought of something quick and responded, "All I said was that she was an all mighty Goddess and she went ballistic on me and said that I couldn't chill with Kakarot tonight." 

Mr. Ouji sat on the bed and turned to his son.  "Well I also called your mother a 'all mighty Goddess' before too and what I got was the couch for a week!" he sighed.  "All I ask of you is that you respect your family members, whether it may be your younger brother or even that _annoying_ Emi!" Vegeta's dad shook his head.  Vegeta snickered.  His father continued, "But I am going to have to go along with your mother's punishment and you can not go out tonight."  Vegeta turned to his father with a sour face, "Aww come on dad, can you at least do something?"  

"What is so important about hanging out with that dumb friend of yours tonight?" Mr. Ouji asked quizzically.  

"Well," Vegeta thought quickly again, "we've been planning for months now to go to this, uhh, really cool club tonight and it's a grand opening and it's gonna be off the hook! Yeah!" Vegeta said as if agreeing with himself.

His father raised an eyebrow at him.

"You still can't go… Your mother's orders." Mr. Ouji stated. 

Vegeta sighed angrily as his father left.

"NOW WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!?!" Vegeta asked angrily, he then turned to the phone near his bed.

"Kakarot! He's always been a life saver…" Vegeta thought as he picked up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~

The Son household 

"Hello?" Goku asked as he picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Kakarot, I really need your help." Vegeta said frantically.

"Uh… what's up?" Goku asked.

"I'm in some deep shit, and that woman's gonna be so pissed if I miss this date tonight…" Vegeta muttered.

"Miss your date?? What? Why? What are you talkin' about!?" Goku said in confusion.

"You don't even want to know…" Vegeta sighed as he started to explain to Goku.

~~~~~~~~~

The Mau house 

Chichi stepped out of the shower just as the phone rang. As she walked into her bedroom, she glanced at the 'Hello Kitty' clock on her wall. It was 7:45. 

'Who's calling me?? Doesn't this person know that I'm _busy_ tryin' to get ready for a date??' she asked herself, angrily.

She grabbed the phone with one hand, as she held up her towel with the other.

"Yeah?? Hello? Who is this?!" Chichi asked, impatiently.

"Chichi-chan?? It's Goku. Boy, you sound mad." Goku said carefully trying not to add to her anger.

"Of _course_ I am, you block head! I only have 45 minutes to get redy for our date, and you have the _audacity_ to phone me?? You had better have a good reason…" Chichi said but Goku cut her off.

"We've got a problem." He said.

"Huh, nani? What's up?" Chichi asked.

"Well, Vegeta just called me and told me that he can't get out the house cuz he called his mom a biotch, and now she said he has to stay home and 'think' about what he did… And, she's threatening to tell Bulma's dad that Bulma's dating Vegeta…" Goku trailed off with worry in his voice.

Chichi gasped. 

"No fucking way! What was he thinking??? Oooooooh! Bulma will be SO pissed off at Vegeta. And _what_ do you think I can do to change the mistakes _he _made???" Chichi asked in shock.

"I dunno… Um… maybe Bulma can think of something…" Goku said.

"You just tell Vegeta that he had better find a way to sneak out of the house, and **I'll** find a way to get him out of this mess… If we tell Bulma what's going on, she'll have a fit. Especially since she _told_ him to start behaving better, and hten earlier today he broke Yamucha's hand… Hey! I wonder if Vegeta's parents know about that yet… Gosh! This'll be Vegeta's last night of freedom… I actually feel bad for him… Anyway, you give him my message…" Chichi sighed.

"Alright! You're an absolute angel Chichi!" Goku said happily.

"Yeah, whatever." Chichi muttered angrily.

"The things I do for you and those two idiots…" Chichi said.

"You know you love me, and besides, if they don't do this, you're plan to hook up B and V will be a total bust." Goku stated.

"Yeah, just rub it in…" Chichi said wearily.

"Oh, ok. I'll go call Vegeta now. He's probably so miserable…!"Goku laughed.

"Yeah. Ok, go bye sweetheart…" Chichi sighed as she hung up the phone on Goku.

Chichi sighed as she felt her wet hair on her back.

"Ok, I have to dry my hair, do my makeup, dress, and get to Bulma's house all in 15 minutes… Arrgh! I've never even done my makeup in under 30!!!" she yelled in frustration.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Capsule corp.

Bulma sighed as she swirled the bubbles from her bubble bath with her toes.

It was about 7:50.

"Ooooh. I've been in here too long. I'm gonna get wrinkles." She sighed as she considered getting out of the soothingly warm water.

She sunk back in deeper.

"Hm… I wonder what Veggie's doing right now? Ooooh! He's so adorable. I bet he'll look real cute tonight. And I still wanna know where he's taking me. I really should have let Chichi tell me, cuz now I'm totally curious… Hm… why do I suddenly feel like something bad is going on?? Maybe it's just my women's intuition telling me that if I don't get out of this tub now, I'll be late. And if I'm late, the rest of the night will be a mess." Bulma said as she hefted her self out of the water.

She shivered as she wrapped her towel around her body.

Ooooh! Gosh, it's cold." She said as her eyes locked on the Thermostat.

"Who put the AC on????" she asked angrily.

She quickly ran out of her bathroom, and into her room.

She dried herself off, and started to get dressed when the phone rang.

"Arrgh! Ok, it's probably Chi calling to ask if I'm ready!" Bulma said as she stomped over to the phone, in nothing but her underwear.

"Chichi?" she asked as she picked up the phone.

"Huh?" Chichi asked. "How'd you know it was me?" 

"I dunno, maybe I'm psychic?" Bulma said. "But why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be getting ready??"

"I'm almost done, actually. I'm coming over to pick you up." Chichi said.

"N- nani!! Why?? I mean, I'm barely dressed. And then I have to do make up and hair. But, Vegeta's supposed to pick me up anyway!" Bulma said in shock.

"You just take all the time you need, ok? I'm gonna take you to Vegeta's, and then Goku'll hopefully be there, so he'll just drive me in _my_ car, and you'll go in Vegeta's. 'K?" Chichi asked.

"What's going on? Why are we changing schedules? What's going on? And why can't Vegeta tell me _himself_ that he's not picking me up!?" Bulma asked, now getting angry.

Chichi sighed in frustration. 

"You think too freaking much, ok?? Look, uh… Vegeta can't come right away, but we have reservations for dinner, so he wants you to be there in enough time. So, you have until 8:30 to get ready, but I'll be over in 5 minutes, so that… uh… I can help…" Chichi made up.

She honestly didn't know if Vegeta had reservations to a restaurant or not. She also didn't know if Vegeta's parents would still be home after 8:30. She hoped they wouldn't be.

Bulma was talking, but Chichi wasn't listening.

"Hey!" Bulma yelled angrily.

"W-what???" Chichi asked.

"I was saying, don't dictate to me, and you tell Vegeta that he should have called _me_ instead of teling you OR about things that I should have been informed about. The jerk. I don't _care_ if you come over **Chichi**." Bulma said the name angrily.

Chichi was shocked and confused as to why Bulma was reacting the way she was, but she wasn't going to test her.

"Okay. Give me 5. I'll be right by, ok?" Chichi asked.

"Whatever." Bulma said as she hung up.

She angrily stomped back across the room, and pulled on the leather tube top.

"Why am I even so pissed??" she asked as she started to pull the pants on.

"I mean, if he's _busy_ at least he was courteous enough not to cancel the date, but I feel like a side dish… Or whatever. I'm being silly… I guess I'm just over possessive about him…" she sighed to herself.

She stood in front of the mirror.

"Oh! Mom was absolutely right! I look so great in this outfit!! Hee heeeee!" Bulma said as she grinned at her self.

'But now I got to do my hair…' she sighed as she looked at her still dripping wet lavender locks.

~~~~~~~~~

The Ouji household 

"Um… Exactly _when_ are you two gonna leave?" Vegeta asked his parents, nonchalantly.

Vegeta's mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you so anxious for us to leave?" his mother asked.

"Don't even think about sneaking out." His father said angrily.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Of course I wouldn't…" he muttered.

"And don't try to invite anyone over." His mother told him.

"Why would I want to?" Vegeta asked as he made his way upstairs.

"Humph. Well… It's now eight. We should be ready to go in half an hour." Mrs. Ouji stated as she walked into the kitchen.

Emi was standing next to the stairs and caught Vegeta's attention.

"You won't believe who just called me." she stated.

"Who?" Vegeta asked in a monotone, slightly apprehensive that it might have been Bulma.

"Well… Kakarot's girlfriend I think. I mean, she sounded like Bulma, but different. She said her name was Chichi… so I'm not sure." Emi said.

"Oh yeah? What did she say??" Vegeta asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"She _said_: Um… 'Tell Vegeta that he's off the hook. That salvation comes in the form of Bulma's mom (??), and that as long as you can stall, they'll be there in enough time…'" Emi stated. "Whatever that means…"

Vegeta grinned.

He didn't know _how_ Bulma's mother could be the one to get him out of the house, but for once he was willing to trust Chichi.

Emi gave him a wary look and shook her head indecisively. 

~~~~~~~~

Capsule Corp.

"Ok, so will you do it Mrs. Briefs??" Chichi asked Bulma's mom anxiously.

She had arrived fifteen minutes ago, and luckily Bulma _was_ taking her time. She was trying to get Mrs. Briefs to help her out, but the older woman just wasn't getting the point.

"Um… I still don't understand dear… Ooooh! Did I tell you how fabulous you're outfit is?? Yes, blue is your color. Hee hee." Mrs. Briefs giggled.

"_YES_ you told me that already… Listen Mrs. Briefs, just **try** to understand…" Chichi said.

"Ok." Mrs. Briefs sighed as she sipped her tea.

"Just go over to Vegeta's house, and start talking to his mom. Preferably talk to his dad too. I don't know. Talk about the annual CC picnic or something… Anyway, while you're talking. Vegeta will sneak out his window and meet Bulma, Goku, and me in his backyard. Hopefully, I mean the plan is, we can get him out and by the time his parents  are ready to leave they'll forget he was ever _on_ punishment." Chichi stated.

Mrs. Briefs gave her a empty look, but then she blinked and nodded.

"Um… ok. I guess I understand…" she sighed.

Chichi grinned, "But Bulma CAN'T know you're there, ok?? I mean, we don't want her to think _anything'll_ screw up her 'first' date." 

Mrs. Briefs grinned.

"Bulma and Vegeta are SO funny! Hee hee. I mean, they really are like that West Side Story thing… Aw… But they make the absolute cutest couple, so even though I have my doubts there's no way that I _wouldn't_ let them date. They're just perfect for each other." Mrs. Briefs sighed and got a far away look in her eyes.

Chichi glanced around the empty kitchen looking for a way to get out.

She glanced at the stairs down to Dr. Briefs' private laboratory.

"Hey, where's your husband??" she asked.

Mrs. Briefs suddenly blinked as she was snapped out of her daze.

"Huh?? Oh no! He went out to go get some pizzas on his way home form work! And that was like at least 45 minutes ago!! He should be home any minute!! Eeep! We got ot get over to Vegeta's house quick, before my husband comes home and figures out that bUlma's going out with Vegeta. My husband's a _very_ smart man." Mrs. Briefs said proudly.

"Like duh." Chichi sighed.

Bulma took this time to trot down the stairs.

"Well… It's 8:20." Bulma said as she glanced at her watch. "Let's go, Chi."

"Wow! That's a madd phat outfit B-chan." Chichi complimented. 

Bulma blushed.

"Well, my mom got it for me." she said.

Chichi scooted over to Bulma with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"And I know that it'll be sure to get Vegeta sprung!" she whispered in Bulma's ear.

Mrs. Briefs didn't hear what Chichi said, but she saw Bulma's face go 2 deeper shades of red.

Mrs. Briefs giggled as she grabbed her purse.

"Oh, well I'll be on my way." She said.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Bulma asked her mother.

"Oh… um… to run a quick errand…" her mom said as she quickly exited.

"Oh great, _another_ one who's keeping things from me. I feel like it's my birthday or something." She sighed as she sat down at the table.

She locked eyes with Chichi.

"Well, let's get going. I mean, there's like no one else in the house right now." Bulma said.

Chichi panicked.

"No, um… you gotta fix your makeup. That lipstick is just totally _horrible_!" Chichi exclaimed.

Bulma's' eyes widened.

"Really??" she asked as she got up.

"Yeah… and uh.. uh… you're mascara is way too thick…" she said. 

Bulma ran to the bathroom to fix herself.

Chichi sighed in relief.

She had to give Mrs. Briefs sometime to get to the Ouji household.

"Oh, Mrs. Briefs, don't screw this up…" Chichi sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown location 

"Hello?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, hello. Is this Shelly?" a voice asked.

"Um. Yeah. Who's this?" the girl said as she flicked her dark green hair over her shoulder.

"Um… I'm a friend." The male voice answered.

"A friend of whom, may I ask??" she asked with slight humor in her voice.

"Let me ask you this. Do you know a girl named Bulma Briefs?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I remember her from when I was a senior last year. She was… spunky? I dunno. She had lavender hair right? But what does it matter if I know Bulma or not?" she asked, now slightly suspicious of the guy.

"Yeah, well do you know Vegeta?" the guy asked her.

"Oh of course I know the vegetable sprout. I _did_ date him for a few weeks. Actually almost two months. He's so adorable, I guess cuz he was younger. He reminded me of a little boy who was a _man_ in bed. I really should go see him. I mean, I _could_ go see him, since I've been working in the English department for a few months… I wonder how he's doing?" she asked as her thoughts wandered.

The man sounded disgusted as he heard her talk about her time with Vegeta.

"Ok, well did you know that Bulma and Vegeta are a thing now?" he asked her.

She sounded shocked.

"That girl?? And _Vegeta_… They do not make a good couple. She's too moody, and her mood's usually a defiant one. Vegeta doesn't like a girl who won't listen to him… Whoa, what was in his mind to go with _that_ girl? She was probably the reason he called it off with me… I mean, we broke up right before the winter dance, so I was left without a date… I just thought that he didn't want to go out with me for more than a month. You know, maybe it'd mess up his record or something. Oooo! But _that_ girl?! She's too… too… PRISSY for him!" she said angrily, and the jealousy in her voice was very apparent.

The man on the other side of the line was smirking approvingly.

"Would you like to get back at Bulma for taking your man?" he asked her.

"Huh? But she didn't do anything to me… She got Vegeta fair and square." She replied.

"No, if I recall, Vegeta and Bulma were going strong way before the dance last year. I should know." The guy stated with slight laughter.

"What?? No way! Vegeta would never cheat on me! I mean… Bulma, she was going with that guy… the one with the scar… She was going with him for like forever!! There's no way she'd cheat on him!" Shelly said, trying to convince herself.

"Well she did, cuz that scarred guy is me. Yamucha. Look, Bulma hurt me. And she _did_ cheat on me with Vegeta. And Vegeta cheated on you with her. And I think it's about time they paid, ne? For hurting us the way they did." Yamucha spoke with venom in his voice.

"Uh… I don't believe he would… Vegeta's never cheated on anyone. I mean, he wasn't absolutely great to his girlfriends, but he respected them…Well, I see that he didn't respect me by cheating…" she sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about…" he sighed.

"Hey, uh… Yamucha? I feel real bad for you. So, what, are they still together?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that jerk Vegeta broke my hand today, just cuz I was talking to Bulma. And she was standing there laughing at me. The both of them they just don't deserve to be happy." He said defiantly.

He could almost see her nodding in agreement.

"That Bulma. Such a slut…" Shelly said with total hatred in her voice.

"I really would like to make those two pay, but I don't know how!!!" Shelly said angrily.

"Well, I think I know a way." Yamucha said.

"What, how??" Shelly asked.

"I mean it'd be real easy, since you're so beautiful, to pull it off. And you're position in the English department makes it very convenient." Yamucha said with a mischievous voice. 

"Oh, how does my beauty and position help??" she asked, feeling flattered that he had called her beautiful.

"Ok, do you know about the joint field trip that the English department is holding?" he asked, as he felt his whole plan coming together.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The ouji household 

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Ouji!" Mrs. Briefs giggled as the dark haired woman opened the door.

"Oh… Uh… Mrs. Briefs!" Mrs. Ouji greeted with a forced smile.

"Ugh… It's way too late to be dealing with this woman…' Mrs. Ouji stated to her self wearily.

Mrs. Briefs pushed through the doorway, surprised to see most of Vegeta's family standing around.

"Uh… As you can see me and my husband are going out to dinner tonight…. And" Mrs. Ouji said, but Mrs. Briefs tuned her out.

Mrs. Briefs saw Vegeta at the step; she nodded her head and winked at him. Vegeta gave a thumbs up, and then ran back up the stairs to await Kakarot's call.

Emi was the only who noticed that Vegeta had disappeared.

"And so, it's really inconvenient for you to be here right now…" Mrs. Ouji continued but was cut off by Mrs. Briefs.

"I had wanted to talk to you about West Capital high's prom." Mrs. Briefs stated as she turned to Mrs. Ouji.

"Huh?" Mrs. Ouji asked.

"Well, since we're on the PTA, we are in charge of picking the chaperone. And I decide that well you know, the kids would be pretty upset if we were to show up there. I think it'd be better with adults more in their age group." Mrs. Briefs stated as she made herself comfortable in one of Mrs. Ouji's custom made chairs.

"Adults around their age?" Mrs. Ouji asked as she seated herself, actually sounding interested.

Mr. Ouji (Vegeta's dad .) smacked himself on the forehead exasperatedly.

"Um… dear. We really should be going." He said to his wife.

"Oh shush up. This seems slightly interesting." Mrs. Ouji stated as she turned back to Mrs. Briefs.

"Yes, like I was saying. We could have someone around your niece's age. Actually, it'd be real good if she could go as the chaperone." Mrs. Briefs said as she looked at Emi.

Emi blinked. 

"Yeah, I'd really love to! I mean, my prom sucked. My boyfriend and I parted on bad terms. But, I'd love to be at Veggie-chan's prom cuz I just adore his girlfriend and-" Emi trailed off, when Mrs. Briefs and Mrs. Ouji gave her a 'stop talking you idiot' look.

"Vegeta has a girlfriend??" Mr. Ouji asked Emi.

'Oh, I ,meant that in **future** tense. I meant that I _know_ I'll just adore Vegeta's girlfriend when he gets one!! Ah ha ha haa!" Emi laughed nervously, trying to cover for herself.

"I don't understand you women and your infatuation with relationships… My son's not going to be one of those love sick puppies." Mr. Ouji grumbled as he stalked into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah," Mrs. Ouji said, totally ignoring her husband.

"We'll need another chaperone. I mean, if we can get at least two, it'd be okay, right." She asked.

"Well, you guys won't believe who I met at the library. He'd be perfect to chaperone, and Vegeta's friend Kakarot knows him pretty well." Emi giggled as she felt her self blush when she remembered the guy she had met earlier.

~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta's room… 

"Okay. So, Bulma's mom is here, and Kakarot's girl should be here with Bulma… But where's Kakarot!?" he asked himself nervously as he paced around his room.

'I- it's not like I'm _afraid _of the woman…' Vegeta thought.

'I don't understand why I get chills and I turn to a stuttering fool whenever I'm around her. I'm glad that she hasn't noticed yet… but, if I'm alone with her I'll just make a fool of myself… But I _want_ to be alone with her. I really hate the fact that Kakarot has to contaminate my first date with the woman but I really can't trust myself not to turn to putty if she wants to be alone with me. I'm such a dork. She's gonna think that I'm such a wimp.' He sighed to himself.

Thinking about her made his heartbeat quicken.

"I've got it bad…" he let out a disgruntled sigh. 

He decided to call Goku.

(convo.)

*Ring ring*

"Ya, hello? Who's this?" a voice asked.

Vegeta didn't even _want_ to know why this jackass was doing home.

"Put Kakarot on." Vegeta commanded.

"Oh, hey!" the voice said happily.

"Vegeta, long time no see! How ya doin' buddy??" the voice asked. 

"I'm not your _buddy_, Radditz. I want to speak to your brother. Where the fuck is he??" Vegeta asked, his patience starting to thin.

"Aww… such violence. Well, Kakarot's not home. Actually, I think he's heading to your house. He can drive! It's amazing, though. When I went back for another semester of college last year the little baby couldn't even back down the driveway. But, I guess it's cuz you're all now older. But, still with me only being 25, I still feel old. But Kakarot thinks he all grown up. I even hear he likes to be called 'Goku' now. You know that's his middle name. The dork could at least make his parents proud by using the name they gave him, but at least you still call him that… Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" Radditz asked.

"Huh? Favor?" Vegeta asked. He hadn't been paying attention to Radditz's blabber, and was slightly lost to what the older guy was talking about.

"Yeah, I met this totally hot babe at the library today. We got to talking and I found out that she's your cousin! She's even in my league for the age! I can't believe you held out on me man!! Oh, she's so sweet too. So, I mean now that you've got a girlfriend, and I _do_ know about you and Bulma, I think the least you could do is hook me up with your cousin, right. Since Kakarot and his 'future wife' helped you and Bulma hook up, it's only fair." Radditz said.

Vegeta was now angry.

"If you think I'd ever let you near my cousin you're wrong, dumbass." Vegeta growled.

"Aww… well, there's no harm in trying. But, she likes me and it doesn't even matter what you say." Radditz said with that air of cockiness around him.

Vegeta was about to say more, but stopped when he saw Goku's car pull up in the driveway.

He really didn't want Kakarot to honk, so he had to get rid of Radditz.

"Look, I got to go, your brother's here. And don't call again ok. Emi's unavailable… Uh… she's getting married next weekend." Vegeta said with a sly grin as he hung up.

(End convo. Duh!) 

Vegeta pushed his balcony windows opened and jumped out on to the roof.

He then slid down until his feet touched the ground.

He saw Goku, before Goku saw him.

He also saw that Goku was ready to honk the horn.

"Kakarot" he whispered angrily.

Goku squinted into the darkness.

"Oh!" he said as he finally caught sight of Vegeta.

Vegeta came out of the shadows and walked over to Goku's car.

"Hey Vegeta. You look good tonight." Goku complimented.

"Look Kakarot, I'm not going out with _you_ tonight, so keep your compliments to yourself." Vegeta said gruffly.

Goku just shrugged.

"Hey, here comes Bulma and Chichi." Goku pointed out.

Chichi pulled up on the street curb, and Bulma jumped out of the car.

She looked around, and when she caught sight of Vegeta she ran to him.

"Oh Veggie! You look so adorable." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He held her waist to calm her down.

"Well, you like my outfit, right?" she asked, as she spun around.

Vegeta looked over her body, and felt his mouth start to water.

"Uh." He said as he turned away from her.

"It's okay…" he said.

Bulma smirked; she had caught Vegeta's first expression.

"Ok, I'm not even going to ask why my mom's car is here. But, let's just get going." Bulma said as she opened the door to Vegeta's car and shooed Goku out.

(Goku drove Vegeta's car to Vegeta's house because Vegeta had left it at Goku's house so his parents can't take it away when they find out he was fighting in school again. Make sense?)

Goku hopped out and walked over to Chichi's car.

'Wow, Chi, you look great too." Goku said.

Chichi blushed as she looked down at her denim handkerchief shirt with a plaid trim and her matching hip-hugger jeans.

"Come on. No time for social chit chat. We got places to go." Vegeta said in a superior type of way as he climbed in to his sleek black BMW.

Bulma grinned as he slid in next to her. She could smell his cologne and it smelt really good.

She grabbed his arm and cuddled up to him.

"Oh, I _know_ we're going to have fun tonight, Vegeta." She giggled.

"Yeah, sure." He sighed as he pulled the car down the driveway.

Goku followed right after.

'Ah ha ha ha! I know how much Bulma loves these kinds of things. She'll be surprised for sure.' Chichi thought happily. 

~~~~~~~~

Vegeta's house 

"Kakarot's brother?" Mrs. Ouji asked her niece.

"Yeah, Radish or Radditz or something he's actually a real nice guy. Except for all that hair." Emi giggled. 

Mrs. Ouji sweat dropped and Mrs. Briefs smiled.

"Oh! You like him?" Mrs. Briefs laughed.

Emi blushed and suddenly got really defensive.  
"I do not! He's burly, and stupid, and perverted… And… uh… he's related to Vegeta's dorky friend!" Emi stated.

Mrs. Ouji rolled her eyes.

"You _said_ that you wanted a man with muscles, and a silly sense of humor. Except for the kinkiness and the relation to Kakarot, I think he's just the kind of guy you're looking for, Emi." She stated.

Emi sighed irritably as she stomped up the stairs.

At that moment Mr. Ouji stormed out of the kitchen.

"Look, we've got reservations for 8:30, and we are already late, so I'd _really_ appreciate if we could leave now!" he yelled.

Mrs. Ouji glanced nonchalantly at her watch, but then her waxed eyebrows rose as she saw the time.

"Oh dear! Look at the time!" Mrs. Ouji commented.

"Oh, Mrs. Briefs, it was so wonderful to see you again, but my husband and I are really running late. I do hate to rush you out of my house like this but…" Mrs. Ouji said as she frantically smoothed out her dress.

"Oh, it's okay. We can just discuss this at the meeting at the kids' school next week Monday. I also hear that there's going to be some type of field trip with two of the senior English classes. We should also discuss that." Mrs. Briefs stated.

"Huh. Vegeta didn't tell us about any trip… Oh… Hmm? Where is he anyway??" Mrs. Ouji asked as she slipped her coat on.

Mrs. Briefs' eyes bugged out.

'Oh…Darn I reminded her of Vegeta.' Mrs. Briefs thought.

"Oh, I'm too busy to go and check on him. He's probably sulking in his room though, because, I don't know if you were informed, but Vegeta's been on _such_ bad behavior these last few weeks. Uh huh. He had a Saturday detention last week, and then we get a call from the school saying that he was fighting and had injured another student… I think we might be charged for medical bills! They said that the little wussy Vegeta beat up may have 'trauma'. Oh, and I actually forgot to talk to him about that, but no time!! No time!" Mrs. Ouji said as she smiled apologetically at Mrs. Briefs.

"Emi!!!" Mrs. Ouji called up the stairs to her niece. 

"What??" Emi called back down.

"Make sure Tama's in bed by 10, and tell Vegeta that we're gone, ok!?" Mrs. Ouji yelled as she followed her husband and Mrs. Briefs out the door.

"Sure!" Emi said, and she sounded like she was laughing about something.

Mrs. Ouji walked out the house and slammed the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~

THE FANTABULOUS DATE!! (Did you guys know that fantabulous was a word?!? @.@) 

Bulma glanced out of the window with sparkles in her eyes as she took in the sites around her.

"Oh my God…" she gasped as she looked at all the lights that adorned the pier.

Vegeta had taken her to her favorite place in the world, the carnival.

Vegeta grinned as he saw Bulma press her nose against the glass like a little kid looking into the window of the candy shop.

"So, you're surprised, eh?" he asked her.

She turned around and gave him a totally genuine look of happiness.

"Oh yes! God, how'd you know?? I haven't been to one of these in _years_ but I still love them so much!" Bulma said as she beamed happily. 

Vegeta smirked, "Well I'm glad _you_ like it. In my opinion I thought it was a little childish, because when Kakarot told me that was your favorite place, I didn't believe." He stated as he focused back on the road and looked for somewhere to park.

"Oh well you better believe mister! I really would have liked it if you were taking me because you wanted to and not because you're just trying to make me happy. Cuz the carnival's the only place where you can be yourself and no one can try to reprimand you for anything. Hmm… You should really try to enjoy it…" Bulma sighed as she looked back out the window. 

Vegeta glanced at her then shrugged when he noticed that her full attention was now back on the carnival.

~~~~

"Goku-sa?" Chichi asked her boyfriend as she tried to see into the window of Vegeta's car. She couldn't because it was dark outside and inside Vegeta's car.

"Nan desu ka, Chichi-chan?" Goku asked as he glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Isn't odd… I mean… I just got this feeling that they're _already_ not on good terms…" Chichi sighed as she sat back.

"What do ya mean??" Goku asked.

"Well, I know that Bulma must have noticed where we are by now… and I dunno I just feel like she was happy, but now she's upset… if only a little." Chichi said as her brow furrowed.

Goku raised an eyebrow as he laughed whole-heartedly.

"So, what, are you telling me that you're now a psychic?" he asked her.

"No, just that I'm very much attuned to my friend's feelings." Chichi mumbled as she realized that Goku was laughing at her.

"Yeah, ok, whatever. You were saying that Bulma was giving you a hard time earlier on tonight?" Goku asked as he tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, she acted like she was _looking_ for a reason to be mad at Vegeta." Chichi stated.

"Well, it doesn't look like Vegeta can find a parking because he only likes to park in corners so no one can scratch his car. I mean, we've already passed at least _four_ parking spaces that were right next to each other. I'm getting real ticked off now. I'm 'bout to call him and tell him to park now." Goku stated as he picked up his cell phone.

Chichi gave him a wayward glance and rolled her eyes.

"Have you learned _nothing_ from Driver's Ed.? Don't drive and talk on the phone at the same time." Chichi scolded.

"Aw Chichi I'm in a parking lot for crying out loud." Goku whined.

Chichi crossed her arms defiantly and turned towards the window.

Goku quickly typed in Vegeta's cell number.

"And when did you get a cell phone??" Chichi asked as the phone dialed the number.

"I always had one." Goku sighed.

"You never told me!! I could have called that and avoided talking to your grandfather!" Chichi said angrily.

"Yeah, but then you'd talk for hours to me on my cell and I'd have a hell of a bill to pay!" Goku laughed.

~~~~~~~~~

Bulma glanced up as the phone started ringing.

Vegeta cursed.

"It's probably Kakarot. I should just ignore him, huh?" he asked her.

"No, that's so rude." Bulma sighed.

She figured the phone was in Vegeta's pocket so she reached in to get it and pulled his still ringing phone out of his pocket.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. 

"Maybe you could have left your hand in there longer?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a pervert." She said as she clicked the phone's 'on' button. 

"Hello?" she asked.

"Bulma??" Goku asked.

"The one and only." Bulma giggled.

"Oh, is that Bulma?? Let me talk!" Bulma heard Chichi say in the background.

"Alright whatever. Just make sure she tells Vegeta 'bout the parking." Goku grumbled as he handed the phone over to Chichi.

"Bulma-chan?? How are you? I got sad vibes from you! Is Vegeta making you sad??" Chichi asked with sympathy.

"Nah, Chi. I'm fine. I don't know why you got sad vibes from me… I dunno. I guess I was for a little. But really I'm fine. I absolutely love it here. And I'll love it more when Vegeta finds a park!" Bulma said the last part loudly so Vegeta would know she was talking about him.

"_Oh_… I understand. Goku is giving me looks, trying to tell me to tell you to tell Vegeta to park." Chichi sighed.

Bulma grinned. 

"Ok, hold on."

"Vegeta." Bulma sighed.

He looked up at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You've been around the parking lot three times already. Goku says for you to pick a spot." Bulma said.

"Well, ask Kakarot who's the better driver." Vegeta grumbled.

"Well, I'm telling you to park or I'm getting out the car and going in by myself." Bulma humphed angrily.

"_I'm_ taking you out on the date. You can't leave me." Vegeta said almost as if he actually believed that. 

Bulma scoffed.

"Oh really. Park or I'm going on this date by myself." She said as she pressed the button to unlock the door.

"Fine Fine." Vegeta said as he pulled into the first open space he saw.

Goku pulled in three spaces down.

Bulma unlocked the door and got out of the car.

Before she could even lock the door, Chichi was running to her. 

"Bulma! I'm so excited! The last time I was at a carnival was when your mom and dad took us, back when you had first some here in 8th grade!" Chichi cooed as she craned her neck to see up to the Ferris wheel.

"That's all we'll be riding…" Chichi sighed as Goku finally made his way over to the group.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, just because Goku has this phobia of roller coasters. I mean, when he was younger he used to _love_ them and I used to be the one who was afraid, but  now he won't even ride the kiddy one's!" Chichi sighed.

Bulma laughed at the embarrassed Goku.

"Too bad Kakarot. And I was hoping we could have a contest to see who could ride the biggest roller coaster the most times!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Well, I'll surely beat you at that." Bulma said as she duplicated his smirk.

"Cuz, I've been ridding roller coasters ever since I was five and there isn't a _single _one that I'm afraid of!"

"Oh, are you challenging me, woman??" Vegeta asked her tauntingly.

'As a matter of fact, I am." Bulma said as she turned around and linked arms with Chichi.

"Come along now boys." Bulma called over her shoulder as Chichi burst into a fit of giggles.

Goku and Vegeta exchanged a glance but followed them anyway.

~~~~~~~

(Ok, now I'm just skipping around… -_-)

18 and Krillen

"Nuh uh." 18 said as she put down the phone. 

"It looks like _both_ Chichi and Bulma have left already." She sighed as she made her self comfortable at the kitchen table.

"It's so boring with out Goku, and I even miss Vegeta…" Krillen whined as he laid his head on the table.

18 frowned.

"I thought you said you wanted us to have some 'alone' time." 18 said sarcastically.

"Well, I _did_ but not when Goku, Chichi, Vegeta, and Bulma are all out having a good time, and we're stuck in your house doing homework." Krillen whined.

"Well, you should talk! The reason I'm grounded is cuz I snuck out on Saturday even _though_ I had had detention in the morning and I knew my parents would get pissed! But I did it so I could chill wit you for the night! And you have the audacity to whine about it being boring when I begged my ass off so my parents would allow you to come over!" 18 yelled.

"Whoa! Chill! No need to go all crazy on me." Krillen said as he tried to defend himself.

"Oh, you haven't seen crazy yet, bucko!" 18 warned as she made a fist and pulled up her sleeves as she pushed her seat away from the table and stood up.

"Uh…" Krillen said warily.

"Uh, what?? Huh? What, cue ball?" 18 asked angrily.

"Um…" Krillen started, but stopped when they heard some one coming down the stairs.

18 turned her angry eyes on the person, and blinked when she saw her brother.

"W-what are _you_ doing here??" she asked him.

"Heh, nuthin' much, just chillin." He said to her.

"Also, I just wanted to tell you that mom said you guys can go out, but only if I take you. So I was thinking we could got to the carnival down in Orange Star city?" he asked them.

"Eeew. The orange stars, eh? They have such a horrible cheerleading squad. I mean, last year it only took me, Chichi, Bulma, and some other girl to win the competition and they had 12 girls!" 18 laughed.

"Hey, 18, wasn't the carnival that Goku and Vegeta were going to in Orange Star city??" Krillen asked her.

"Oh my God! I almost forgot about that! Juunana-gou, you _so_ have to take us there." 18 pleaded.

"Whatever, I'm just going there to me this chick." He said matter-of-factly.

18 rolled her eyes. 

"Let's just go." She stated.

"You're going in that?" 17 asked as he scanned over 18's pink tank top, black Capri's, white socks, and black sneakers.

She shrugged.

"What's the point of dressing up? It's not like I'm going there to impress anybody. I'm just going to see Bulma and Chichi and experience B-chan's date in first person, and as you can plainly see; I've disowned Krillen for the night." 18 said as she glanced at her boyfriend. He pouted. 

"All right, it's all cool wit me. Let's bounce." He said to her, making sure not to acknowledge Krillen.

18 smirked and walked out the house first, with Krillen and 17 following behind her.

~~~~~~~~~

"Ok!" Bulma said as she stood in the entranceway to the carnival. 

She took a deep breath of the popcorn and cotton candy.

She then turned to Vegeta and linked arms with him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"What shall we do first?" she asked him.

He grinned and pointed to the highest roller coaster.

Bulma craned her neck to look at he high ride.

"Uh…" she stuttered.

"It's call the volcano, now let's go, woman." Vegeta said as he grabbed her hand and started tugging her towards the boardwalk.

"Whoa…" she said as she calculated in her head. "246 feet…" 

"Now don't tell me you're scared?" Vegeta asked as he glanced at the grinning Goku with a smirk.

Bulma frowned.

"No way. And to prove it, I'll ride in the first car, to get a bird's eye view!" she said.

"Now, come along Chichi, _and_ Goku. You're riding it too." Bulma said as she marched down towards the ride.

Chichi scurried up to Bulma, as Vegeta and Goku hung back, and walked slow.

"Man, Vegeta, just look at her, she's like a mad bull." Goku said thoughtfully.

"I like her mad." Vegeta stated, as they passed a game stand.

"But, you've got to stop baiting her, cuz she's just going to think you're being mean." Goku stated.

"That's just how I am, Kakarot. You know that." Vegeta sighed.

Goku grinned.

"Speaking of being mean. How did you convince your mom to let you out of the house??"  Goku asked suspiciously.   "Didn't you say you had gotten into some kind of trouble with her earlier, and if I know your mom, she wouldn't let you off the hook for anything!" Goku stated.  Vegeta eyed him and continued to walk as if he heard nothing.  

Goku noticed this.  

"Vegeta!  I'm talking to you!" yelled Goku.  

Bulma and Chichi turned around to hear what was going on.   

"What's wrong Goku?" Bulma started.  "Why is he yelling at you Vegeta?"  

Vegeta just looked at her and said, "Nothing, Kakarot is just afraid to go on the roller coaster, that's all…right Kakarot?"   Goku only nodded.  They continued to walk toward the coaster.  Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm, now getting his full attention.

"So, Vegeta, what's going on?"  Goku asked sternly.

Vegeta sighed and decided to answer his friend.

"Well, Kakarot, I didn't actually get permission to get out of the house tonight, I'm suppose to be home babysitting Tama-gi, but Emi said she would do it…for the money though, so I agreed, besides, I couldn't break off me and Bulma's first official date, she would go ballistic!"  Vegeta confessed.  

Goku just stared at his best friend and shook his head.  'I know, that Vegeta knows that he's going to get into big trouble if he is caught, and the possibility of him not getting caught is like 1 out of like 100!' 'He must really like Bulma…'

"Well Vegeta, good luck." Replied Goku.  Vegeta understood perfectly.

Else where, Krillen, 17 and 18 just arrive at the carnival.

18 flung the door open and stormed out of the car.  Krillen came out rubbing his neck.  

"17, you are the worst driver in the world! Do you know that!" yelled 18.  "You gave my poor Krillen whiplash!" she awed and went to tend to Krillen.  "What the hell is wrong with you??"

"Nothing 18, just chill out!  Plus he didn't get that badly hurt, just a little shaken…" explained 17.

18 glared angrily at her brother, but let her anger diminish when she spotted Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and Chichi all engaging in a heated argument. 

"What are you guys trying to keep from me??" Bulma asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked with boredom.

"Yeah, Bulma, calm down." Goku said, trying to calm her down.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, and he backed up.

"First of all, Chichi acts _so_ freaky, as if she is trying to hide something from me. And then we see _Vegeta_ sneaking out his window. Which baffles me…" She said as she turned o Vegeta who looked out right guilty.

"But," Bulma sighed. "I don't want to know about it now. What I _want_ to do is enjoy my first date with my new boyfriend." She said as she flashed a grin in Vegeta's direction.

Suddenly though, she heard three familiar voices calling to them.

The next thing Bulma and Chichi knew, they were wrapped up in a tight hug from #18.

"W-what…18?! What're are you doing here??" Bulma managed to choke out.

"Oh, I was just so utterly bored at home, and 17 offered to take me and Krillen out! So, I decided that I'd rather chill wit you two!" 18 said, as she glanced around and locked eyes with an angry Vegeta.

"Well, that is if you don't mind…" she said.

"Of course we don't!" Chichi and Bulma said.

~Hey… Bulma.~ 18 whispered.

~Nani??~ Bulma whispered back.

~Did you guys _do_ anything yet??~ 18 asked.

Bulma went beet red. 

"Of course not!" Bulma stated loudly, and 18 just shrugged.

"Alright!" Chichi cried as she grabbed Goku's already trembling hand.

"Let's go on the roller coaster, now!" she exclaimed.

"No, Chichi, please no!!!" Goku begged.

Chichi frowned.

"The next thing you know, you're gonna tell me you're afraid of needles!" Chichi sighed angrily.

"But I am." Goku stated innocently.

Chichi angrily pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Look, Bulma. You, Vegeta, 18 and Krillen can go on the roller coaster. I'll take Goku on the bumper cars and then we'll meet back." Chichi sighed sadly.

"No, wait." Bulma said with a glint in her eyes.

"Bumper cars is the best thing! Let's all do it!" she exclaimed.

"Yippee!" Chichi rejoiced.

"Why do I have the sudden feeling that this is going to turn out to be dangerous??" Krillen asked as he looked at Bulma and Vegeta smirking at each other.

"I know what you mean…" Goku sighed.

~~~~~~~~

Bulma and Chichi made their way through the crowd of people as 18, Vegeta, Goku, and Krillen trudged behind. 

"When you talk about people not acting there ages, Bulma and Chichi define that." 18 said to Goku.

"I mean, they are acting like little kids!" she commented.

Goku grinned.

"All I care about is the fact that Chichi isn't making me go on a roller coaster. And Bulma and Vegeta aren't trying to compete against each other." Goku stated with a grin.

"Yeah, but," Krillen said as he glanced at Vegeta who wasn't paying them any attention, "Who's to know if Bulma and Vegeta decide to race at Bumper cars?" 

"Well, they have controlled speed, Krillen." 18 said.

"Still…" Krillen said indecisively as he watched Bulma and Chichi stop in front of the ticket booth for the bumper cars.

~~~~~~~~~

"Ok," Bulma said as she grabbed Chichi's hand and in the other held up six tickets.

"Chichi and I are driving together. And this _is_ going to be war, Vegeta." Bulma said as she winked at him and walked out on to the track.

Vegeta stared after the two then decided to go and pick his car.

"Vegeta." Goku whined.

"What Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he was contemplating between a black car and a blue one.

"Don't you want to ride with me?" he asked.

Vegeta glanced back.

"No."

"Why not?? Bulma and Chichi are riding with each other…" Goku informed.

"That's because they're weak, and can't handle a car by themselves…" Vegeta trailed off as he turned around to smirk at Goku.

"On the other hand, Kakarot, let's ride together anyway." Vegeta stated.

Goku had the sudden feeling that he should back out of the bumper cars all together, but didn't want to look like a wimp, so he just grinned and followed Vegeta to a metallic blue bumper car.

~~~~~~

Chichi and Bulma had found a pink and purple car and were getting in when they noticed that Vegeta and Goku were paired up, too.

"Alright!" Bulma yelled to them.

"You boys will never be able to stop our team!!!" 

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Woman!!" he yelled back.

"Don't call me that!!!" Bulma yelled to him.

She fumed angrily to herself when she noticed that he was ignoring her. 

She turned angrily to the ride conductor and noticed that Krillen and 18 were still looking for cars.

"Hurry up!" Bulma yelled.

18 and Krillen jumped.

"Oh hold your horses, Bulma." 18 said in that cool monotone of hers.

"The conductor guy won't start for at least another 2 minutes…" 18 continued as she eyed a metallic blue bumper car.

Bulma grumbled angrily as she settled into the driver's seat.

"Hey," Chichi said in astonishment.

"What?" Bulma asked, not really sounding interested.

"This track looks different… I dunno, like they changed something. I mean, even the cars look newer and better." Chichi commented as she drug her finger over the shiny smooth surface of the car.

"Oh, well, that's why I got so excited when you mentioned the bumper cars!" Bulma said as she went into her 'I know more than you, so let me drone on for hours about it' voice.

Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?" she said with sarcastic interest.

Bulma set her jaw in an impenetrable scowl.

"Whatever, anyway," she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I read in a brochure that this year's bumper cars were new, with different gas speeds and everything. Even though they are still hooked up to the grid on top of us, you can control your speed. You can go to 20-m/ph max!!! Better than the stationary 5 miles. And you can change it like in a regular car, by pushing down on the gas." Bulma said with a grin.

"Really, then it's like a real car!! That means you can crash!!" Chichi said as she started to freak out.

"Well, that's why I showed that guy my learner's permit before I bought the tickets. And I mean you must notice that he _is_ checking for either permits or licenses from everyone who's driving." Bulma said as she glanced around and accounted for everyone who was actually driving. 

Which happened to be just herself, Vegeta, Krillen and 18.

"Where did 17 go??" Bulma asked Chichi. 

"Oh, I think 18 told me he had a date or something to attend to. Not important though, right?? It's only us and he's not even part of the 'group'." Chichi stated.

"Clique." Bulma corrected.

Chichi laughed.

"You always have to get the last word, don't you Bulma??" Chichi asked good-naturedly.

Bulma gave her a thumbs up.

Then suddenly the ride conductor made an announcement:

'All racers. Wait until the light goes green. Then push the pedal, and GO!!'

"Hey!" Chichi said as she gave Bulma a wary look.

Bulma was practicing her brake and pedal changes as she glanced at Chichi.

"What??" she asked.

"Well, the guy makes this sound like go-kart racing. I mean different speeds, green light, and he called us racers." Chichi stated as she glanced at Goku who had an uneasy expression, that she was sure mirrored hers, on his face while he was saying something to Vegeta.

"Well, this isn't a go-kart race cuz 1. We are in _bumper_ cars, 2. We are in an enclosed space, 3. I'm not sure, but I don't think you can have more than one person in a go-kart, and 4. We get to crash in to each other!!!!" Bulma yelled out as the light went green and she stepped down hard on the acceleration pedal. Chichi let out a blood curdling scream as she was lurched forward. She quickly fumbled for her seat belt as she noticed that Bulma was headed straight for Vegeta.

"Oh NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Chichi wailed as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Huh??" Vegeta said as Chichi's outburst caught his attention.

He quickly stepped on the gas and managed to avert Bulma's charge by coming up behind her and hitting her hard on her back bumper.

Her car spun until she was about 10 feet away, facing him.

"Heh heh, woman, you would have actually gotten me if your friend over there hadn't made so much noise!" Vegeta laughed.

Chichi was gasping for air, and Goku, who was next to Vegeta, was pretty much in the same condition.

Vegeta glanced at Goku, "Oh get some guts, Kakarot, you're acting like a wuss." He said in contempt.

"Well, God, Vegeta! How would you feel if you had some crazy purple haired girl racing at you like she wanted to kill you??" Goku asked angrily.

"Nah, you've got it all wrong Kakarot. She just wants to prove something." Vegeta said as he prepared to follow Bulma and hit her again, but he suddenly felt a jolt from behind.

He turned around, with a confused look, and sweat dropped when he saw 18 reverse while laughing her head off at him. 

"Bitch." He muttered, but smirked anyway.

"Well, you just declared war." He informed her, but was cut off when he felt a sharp jab at the right of his car.

It was Bulma and when he turned his car to attack her, 18 slammed into him.

"Arrrgh!!! Not fair!" he shouted.

"Uh, Vegeta, they're winning, so I suggest you start driving or prepare to lose." Goku advised.

Vegeta frowned but then stepped on the gas as Bulma and 18 started for him again.

They were surprised and ended up crashing into each other instead!

"Good one Vegetable brain." 18 said as she backed up.

"But you won't be so lucky next time!" she said, and her voice skipped as she felt something ram into her side.

It was Krillen.

"And I thought you were on _my_ side…" 18 sighed as she turned around to follow him.

This gave Vegeta a chance to focus on Bulma and Chichi's car.

He didn't even see them, so out of animal instinct he detected that they were coming from the back so he immediately reversed.

He heard Bulma shout out as the back end of his car plowed into the front of hers.

"Ah ha hah ha!" Vegeta and Goku laughed at the shaken up expressions of Bulma and Chichi. 

"Real funny." Bulma stated.

"But it's not over yet!" Chichi said to Vegeta and Goku.

"Oh, but it will be soon." Vegeta said with a smirk. 

"Oh? And why do you say that??" Bulma asked with her head cocked to one side in a confused manner.

"Cuz I've already hit you two times. And let's just say that we'll stake the winning number at five, hmm? So, three more hits and your done with." Vegeta informed her.

"Yeah, whatever." Bulma snorted.

"I've hit you twice, too." She said.

"_And_ 18's hit you once…" she said with a sly grin.

"She doesn't count." Vegeta said.

"Well, what about us???" Chichi asked.

"It's not fair for me and Goku to get a front row seat in your little war rampage!" Chichi yelled at Bulma and Vegeta.

Bulma and Vegeta were both about to respond when they heard the announcer say that they had 5 more minutes left to play.

"Chichi, get over it, and just let loose and have fun!" Bulma said as she slammed on the acceleration heading straight towards Vegeta. Vegeta reversed and spun around, but this time Bulma was ready and immediately turned around, and followed him.

"Damn," Vegeta cursed, "for a second there, I actually forgot that this was just a car, this thing doesn't do what you tell it to." 

Bulma grinned as she passed by him on the side.

Vegeta turned around so he could get the tail end of her bumper car, but she managed to out-maneuver him, once again.

She grinned devilishly as she tapped the front end of his car.

"Three for me." she said seductively as she sped away.

Vegeta growled angrily in annoyance as he chased her again.

"You've got her leading you around like a dog. Talk about being on a leash, and a short one at that." Goku said smugly.

Vegeta gave Goku a dangerous look.

"Kakarot, you are really testing my patience…" Vegeta said as he stepped on the acceleration pedal again. 

Bulma came around him in a circle, and was surprised when he rammed his car into the side of hers.

"Three for me!" Vegeta said while mocking her voice.

"Oh yeah, whatever." Bulma said as she rammed him back.

Vegeta rammed her in return, and the force of the two cars sent them both backwards.

"Oh, just great." Chichi sighed.

"The score's four to four. And we've got 3 minutes left…" Chichi sighed as she looked at the intense glare that Bulma and Vegeta were giving each other. 

Suddenly, Krillen's car came careening into Bulma and Chichi's car.

"Huh??" Bulma asked as she watched Krillen drive away laughing.

18 was on a path towards Goku and Vegeta's car too.

But, Vegeta was ready for her.

He swerved out of the way, but ended up colliding into Krillen.

"What are you doing??" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Yeah, this is between me and Vegeta!" Bulma said.

"Oh, it's no fun seeing you two be so serious about such a trivial game! Let loose. You've got less than two minutes left." 18 explained.

Bulma rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Ok, well, we're tied any way 'Veggie-kins'." Bulma said as she giggled.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow.

"How many nicknames do you _have_ for me anyway, woman??" Vegeta asked in confusion. 

Bulma giggled again.

"Not important…" she said and then narrowed her eyes.

"Let's all have a battle royale!!!" Bulma yelled out loudly.

Vegeta smirked as he reversed.

(Ok, so shoot me; I'm getting bored with this bumper stuff, so…)

In the last two minutes every one was really giving their all to win this thing.

Vegeta had been hit 8 times; Bulma was hit 4, 18 hit 6, and Krillen hit 9.

"Oooh hoo! I am the bumper car queen!" Bulma rejoiced as she and Chichi followed the group out of the bumper car place.

Bulma immediately found her way to Vegeta and intertwined their fingers.

He looked down at her, then frowned and let out a 'humph'. 

"Awww… Don't get your panties in a bunch just because I beat you at bumper cars!" Bulma said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Vegeta sneered at her.

"Woman, what makes you think you beat me?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Oh, come on, Vegeta! Bulma beat all of us. She got hit the least." 18 stated as she walked in front of them. 

"Well, _of course_ you'd say that! You're her God damned friend!" Vegeta said.

"Ok…" Bulma said as she sighed.

"Let's just say you let me win??" she asked.

"Well, of course I did, what, did you really think you could have beaten me if I was playing for real!?" he asked her.

Bulma rolled her eyes and poked him in the chest with her index finger.

"God, do you professionally inflate your ego before you leave the house???" Bulma asked angrily.  

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

Bulma felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. 

18 rolled her eyes but giggled and Goku, Chichi and Krillen, who were walking behind them, started laughing. 

"Nothing, Vegeta." Bulma said as she pulled him in the direction of the game booths.

"Wait!" Goku shouted.

"What??" Chichi, 18, Bulma, Krillen, and Vegeta asked with annoyance.

"I'm hungry…" he said and as if on cue, his stomach growled angrily in reply.

Bulma and Chichi burst into a fit of giggles.

"Kakarot, you're like a freaking bottomless pit." Vegeta commented, but blushed as his stomach growled also.

Goku gave Vegeta smug look.

"Well, I guess we can get _something_ to eat. God, but I really don't know _where_ you boys get the space for all this food from." Bulma stated in confusion.

Vegeta sighed, "It's not important. When I tried to explain that to some girl in the lunch room she acted like she was going to sue me for sexual harrasment!" 

Bulma gave him a skeptical look but dismissed his comment.

"Again, I do not want to know." She stated.

Vegeta shrugged and grinned.

Meanwhile on the other side of the carnival…~~~~~~~~~

Juunana-gou was buying a soda for his date when he noticed someone walking through the crowd.

His eyes bugged out.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"Oh shit!" 17 cursed nervously.

"17…? What's the matter?" his date asked again.

"Nothing Mandy, just this guy's here… And well my sister and her friends won't be too happy about it…" he answered. 

"Oh… Well, that's their problem, isn't it? Let's just enjoy ourselves…" she said as she took her soda from him.

17 gave her a wary look.

"Have you ever _seen_ my sister mad??" he asked her.

"Uh… I've never seen your sister period." She said as she giggled, and then her mouth dropped open.

"HEY! I know that guy!" she said as she locked eyes on Yamucha.

"You do??" he asked her.

"Oooooooh!" she fumed angrily.

"You bet I do! I dated him once in 7th grade then again in 10th! Both times he cheated on me! I'd just like to _wring_ his neck!" 

"I guess he has a fan club… But I wonder if he's here by himself? I really should tell 18… I don't want them to have an encounter." 17 said.

They watched as Yamucha escorted a girl with bright hot pink hair over to a game booth.

"What good will it do by tell your sister? It's obvious that he's here with someone else. It'll just break her heart to know that he's cheating on her!" Mandy stated.

17 gave her a weird look.

"What the hell…" he asked her.

She gave him an equally confused look, like as if she thought he was the one that had said something weird.

"I think you've got it wrong! 18 dates this short kid name Krillen. But Yamucha _used_ to be one of 18's friend's boyfriends. So, he cheated on her, and now she's with another guy so it seems that Yamucha has finally realized his love for her and he wants her back. Well that's the short sum up of it." 17 explained.

Mandy blinked her orange eyes at him.

"Your friends are _weird_." She stated as she took a sip of the soda.

"Hey! They're not _really_ my friends! It's just that since me and 18 are twins and her friends are all in my age group… well, I guess we hang out some times, but really, it's not like we're best buds!" 17 said.

Mandy giggled, but then took on a thoughtful look.

"Ok whatever. So, _if _you tell 18, and she tells her friend, what'll happen? Will the friend get mad or something??' she asked.

"Well, the girl's name is Bulma, and I honestly think she will be mad that he's here, and will find it hilarious that he's professing his love for her when he has already gotten himself a new girlfriend. But like I said, _she_ already got a new boyfriend. And I'm pretty sure you heard about the fight in 2nd period Driver's Ed. class, right? Well, Bulma's boyfriend was the victor in that fight, so I'm sure you can guess that he's a strong guy. I don't know why Yamucha bothers with it!" 17 said in confusion.

"He's really not as mad as it seems. He's just greedy. He wants to have everything at once, but also wants to _give every thing a test drive_ as he had said to me… I think the fact that he lost Bulma to someone who he doesn't like, and whom he knows she likes better, made him jealous. And maybe it did really make him realize his love for her… who knows, right?" she asked with a smile.

17 gave her a little smile.

"It looks like we have lost Yamucha while we were talking… Well, let's go on the Ferris wheel now, I've been waiting so long for it!" Mandy exclaimed.

17 shrugged.

"Whatever…" he stated.

~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the DB High school gang…~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 were all seated at a table while Krillen, Goku, and Vegeta were buying their food.

"This is nice…" 18 sighed as she glanced around.

It was already 9:00.

"What is nice?" Bulma asked as she stretched and yawned.

"Just chilling here with you guys on a nice summer evening." 18 said with a smile.

"Why are you getting all sentimental on us all of a sudden 18?" Chichi asked while Bulma remained silent, but nodded in agreement.

"It's nothing… just, well… we'll graduate in like close to a month and *sniffle* I just… Well, won't we all go different paths?" 18 asked them.

Bulma and Chichi exchanged sad looks.

"Look, we are best friends. We should try whatever we can to stay together." Bulma stated.

"Bulma, you know you're going to some high top of the art class for technology, science, medicine, and law… I'm not doing that. Chi's not doing that. And definitely not Goku, Krillen _or_ Vegeta… We… Just I dunno. It seems like we have a hard future." 18 stated. 

Bulma pouted.

"Gosh there goes Ms. Pessimist of the year!" Bulma said as she sadly slumped down in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Look, I have a choice of going to colleges in China and America, and there's always one here in Tokyo." Chichi stated.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I'd stay if you guys were willing to…" Chichi said with a weak smile.

Bulma grinned happily.

"That's Koyama International isn't, Chi?? I got an offer to go to that school too." Bulma stated.

18 blinked.

"Me too… But I wasn't planning on going there, it's a new school, and I didn't know much about it…." 18 said with a smile.

"See!" Bulma said as she linked hands with 18 and Chichi.

"We were meant to stay together!" Bulma giggled happily. 

18 nodded.

"I never believed in 'signs' and stuff like that, but I think this is a good one that we will all be happy later on in life!" 18 cheered.

Chichi grinned happily.

"Ok, there's only one problem. There's no way our 'sign of good luck' could have left the boys out, right?" Chichi asked.

Bulma gave her a skeptical look.

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard _any_ of them talk about colleges." Bulma replied.

At that moment Chichi turned around and noticed that the guys were approaching.

She did a double take as she noticed all the food they had. Goku and Vegeta in particular.

"Well," she said as she turned back around.

"Here they come. One of you ask. I really hate to bring up school with Goku because he gets all stressed when we talk about it…" Chichi stated.

Bulma turned towards Vegeta as he tried to maneuver the food onto the table. 

She giggled.

"Let me help." She said.

"I got it." He replied.

She sighed as she watched him.

He had three slices of pepperoni pizza, a cheeseburger, five hotdogs, a large tray of cheese fries, and two large Pepsis. She pouted at him.

"Just _think_ of all the calories in that stuff! It's very much a miracle that you don't get fat." Bulma stated to him.

He looked at her and then winked.

"Well, if you don't want the hotdog and cheese fries that _you_ ordered, then I can easily eat them for you…" he offered. 

She frowned.

"No way." She said.

"_Anyway_…" Chichi prodded to Bulma.

"Oh yeah!" Bulma stated.

All the guys gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh, mind your own business." She said to Krillen and Goku.

They shrugged and went back to eating their food.

"Veggie-chan!" Bulma cooed.

Vegeta gave her a look that said; 'I don't find you funny and if you call me that one more time you'll regret.' (But in a nice way. ^. ^)

Bulma let out a little gust of air.

"I just wanted to know if you knew what college you were going to yet?" she asked him.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.

"What does it matter?" he asked.

"It matters to me." she said in a baby voice.

"I don't know exactly." He stated as he sipped his Pepsi.

"Well you _should_ know!" Chichi said to him.

Vegeta frowned then turned to Goku.

"What school are _you_ going to Kakarot?" Vegeta asked him.

"I dunno either. Why the sudden concern, girls?" Goku asked as he looked at the three seemingly peeved girls. 

"BECAUSE," 18 said as she stood up, followed by Bulma and Chichi.

"It's important that we all go to the same school! We were just sitting here thinking; our high school lives will be over in a matter of weeks and where will we go on from there?? You guys are too God damn dense to see anything past playing ball, or video games, or getting the 'finest' girl; or bragging about some other little trivial matter, when what you should really be worrying about is your _future_!" 18 said angrily.

Vegeta, Goku, and Krillen just blinked at her.

"But we're freakin' 17 for crying out loud! I mean, what's the point? It's not like most of us will even be full adults by the time we hit college. Our futures will stay here. We aren't going anywhere. What's the matter with you girls?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma angrily crossed her arms and Chichi and 18 glared at him.

Vegeta averted his eyes.

"Kakarot, chrome dome, come on; back me up on this." Vegeta told them.

"I agree. We don't _have_ to think about futures and junk like that. Let's just chill and enjoy the time we have while we're chilling in high school." Goku stated and Krillen just nodded his head in agreement. 

18 glared daggers at him, but he didn't shrink away this time.

"It's just like you girls to always want to think about the future and not about the fun you could be having right now." Krillen said.

"Well," Bulma said angrily, "It's just like you _guys_ to always want to slack off and hang on the past when the future is eminent." 

The three girls locked eyes with the boys.

"Oh come on." They heard a voice say.

"Let's break this up."

"Juunana-gou." 18 sighed as she flipped her fair her over her shoulder.

"Who's the girl?" Chichi asked him.

"Oh, Mandy this is Chichi. Chichi, Mandy." He said.

Mandy smiled politely, but Chichi just rolled her eyes and started to munch on a fry.

"Uh… Yea… And this is Bulma, 18, Krillen, Vegeta, and Goku." He said as he introduced them one by one.

They all gave pretty much the same reaction as Chichi.

"Oh…" Mandy said sadly.

"Is this a bad time?? Did you find out that Yamucha's here?" she whispered to Bulma.

Both Bulma and Vegeta's eyes widened.

Vegeta scowled and Bulma frowned.

"The least he could do is sit home and mope about his stupid broken hand!" Vegeta said in annoyance.

"Oh! You're Vegeta… Ooooh… Um… Ok. Well, Juunana-gou, it was nice spending time with you, but I think you're friends will like to chat with you 'in private'. I'll get a cab home, ok??? Thanks for the lovely night!" she said and then she scurried off and disappeared into the crowd. 

"Oh thanks a lot! You guys scared her away!" 17 said as he glared at the bunch.

"I'm _out_ of here!" he said.

"Not like you'll be missed." 18 said in a monotone.

17 glared at her but just stalked away fuming.

Goku let out a sigh. 

"No point in fighting. Let's go do something fun, ne? How about the game booths like Bulma suggested?" Goku asked.

"Sure! Son-kun, you always know how to lighten a mood." Bulma said with a smile.

~~~~~~~ Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~

"So… Somebody said that your old girlfriend was gonna be here tonight, eh?? We've been here 2 hours and there's no sign of her. We've looked everywhere at least twice and my feet hurt like crazy." The pink-haired girl whined.

"Look, I didn't _ask_ you to come here with me." Yamucha said as he looked at her with annoyance.

Sure she was cute, but the high-pitched whiny voice that came out of her mouth didn't do her justice.  

"Well…" she said as she twirled an end of her hair around her finger.

"I thought that maybe if you didn't find her… you know, maybe we could have just 'hung' out with each other. I mean COME ON! This Bulma girl will in no way want to hook back up with you. And I hear that she's dating that guy, Vegeta! I mean he's a total babe. A _real_ man. No offense, but compared to him _you're_ a boy scout." She said as she laughed.

She didn't notice the pure blood rage that had taken over Yamucha's cool demeanor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the 'Gang' AKA [clique]~~~~~~~~~~

"No." Vegeta said as he looked into Bulma's big puppy dog eyes. 

"Why not??" Bulma asked.

"Because it's stupid." Vegeta stated as he went to bite his blue cotton candy.

"Why's it stupid? Huh??" Bulma asked as she grabbed the cotton candy out of his hand before he could bite it.

He frowned at her.

"I mean, Goku's trying to win something for Chichi!" Bulma said as she held the cotton candy a good distance over her head, so she could keep it away from him.

"Well 'Goku' is an idiot!" Vegeta said as he tried to get his treat back.

Bulma went on her tiptoes so she could keep it out of his grasp.

"_Please?"_ she asked as she batted her eyes at him.

Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms.

"Look!" Bulma said as she grabbed Vegeta's hand and dragged him across the aisles of game booths to one of those knock down the cans booths.

"I want that big purple puppy! If you can win that for me, I'll give back your cotton candy." Bulma said as she eyed him with a smirk on her face.

 Vegeta narrowed his eyes and let out a stubborn humph.

 "Oh come on, Vegeta! I mean she _is_ your girlfriend. Do something _nice_ for once!" Goku laughed as he and Chichi came up besides them followed by Krillen and 18.

"Yeah! Exactly Goku! Vegeta is such a jerk!" Bulma said as she pouted. 

Vegeta let out an angry sigh.

"Fine I will, but just so that this stupid girl will give me back my cotton candy…" Vegeta grumbled. 

Bulma giggled as she threw her arms around his neck. 

"I knew you could be _somewhat_ decent, Veggie-chan!" she laughed.

He managed to unhook her arms from around him and let out an angry sigh.

"Oh, Goku. I want a big puppy, too!" Chichi said as she came to stand next to Bulma.

"And of course I'll win one for you Chi, no doubt about it. How about a green one?" he asked as he scanned over the selection.

"Absolutely." Chichi said as she grinned.

"Well, if Goku and Vegeta are gonna get something for Bulma and Chichi; then the least you could do is get something for me." 18 stated as she glanced at Krillen.

"But, 18, you don't even _like_ stuffed animals!" Krillen argued.

"Yeah, and so what? I want a blue puppy and that's that." 18 said as she locked eyes with him.

"Yeah, _sure_ 18." Krillen sighed as he went to go stand by Goku and Vegeta.

The man who ran the games walked out as he noticed Goku, Vegeta, and Krillen just standing around.

"Ok," The man said.

"It's three dollars per game, and you get 3 balls per game. You get a large prize if you can hit 3 cans 3 times. Medium if you can hit 3 cans two times. A small prize if you can hit down three cans only once. And anything lower you get no prize." 

"That seems easy enough, Vegeta. And if you're as good in all the sports as you _say_ you are; this should be a cinch. I mean, it's just like pitching a baseball, right?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

"I don't _play_ baseball." Vegeta muttered as he paid the guy. 

Right after him, Goku and Krillen paid.

"Ok," the guy said to the three boys.

"Make sure you win a big prize for your girlfriends!"

Vegeta frowned as he pitched the ball.

It hit the exact center, where the three cans were piled on each other, and the cans fell.

"Whoo hoo!" Bulma said happily.

"That's _one_ Veggie! Way to go!" 

Next Goku pitched.

He hit the bottom right can, but the force of his pitch had all the cans on the ground.

"Yeah, Goku! For a guy who has no aim, you have a lot of power to make up for it." Chichi said as she giggled.

Vegeta pitched two more balls and ended up knocking down _all_ the cans.

The man was astonished.

He had barely seen anyone who could knock down the cans _once_. He thought it impossible to knock them all down _three_ times.

"Uh… uh… *gulp*. Which prize would you like??" he asked.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and saw her gazing up at the gigantic purple puppy.

Vegeta stuck his tongue out at it.

It was sickeningly cute.

"I'll take that queer purple puppy thing. But it's _not_ for me, it's for her." Vegeta said as he pointed behind him to Bulma.

The man got it down and handed it to Bulma.

"Oh thank you _so_ much, Vegeta-san." She laughed as he puffed his cheeks up at her in anger.

He grabbed his cotton candy from her and stalked away muttering, 'When does she have _time_ to think up these stupid 'pet' names??'

Bulma watched as Goku pitched.

His last two balls were as off as the first one, but still in some miraculous way, he had managed to knock _all _the cans down.

The man, now thinking that maybe there was something wrong with the cans hesitantly handed over a large green puppy to Chichi. 

Krillen watched the good fortune of his friends uneasily.

If _they_ got good shots, _he_ would get a bad one. Of that he was certain.

"Come on, hurry up Krillen. Bulma, Vegeta, and Chichi have already gone to another game booth!" 18 whined.

Krillen squeezed his eyes shut as he pitched the ball.

18 watched this and thought she would have a convulsion.

The ball sailed through and managed to knock all three cans down, but still 18 was not pleased.

"Arrrgh! Who in their right mind pitches a ball with their eyes closed? Huh, Krillen??" she asked as she snatched the two remaining balls out of his hand.

She made a quick pitch and knocked the cans down.

And again she pitched, this time not as precisely, but still she won.

The man handed over the blue puppy without question.

He did not want 18 to be yelling at _him_.

18 smirked at Krillen as she walked over to where Bulma, Chichi, Vegeta and Goku were having a conversation.

"What's going on?" 18 asked the group.

"Nothing. Hey! Krillen _actually_ won that for you?? I didn't think he could do it!" Goku said as he slapped Krillen on the back.

"He did more or less." 18 said as she smiled at Krillen.

"We want to play a game." Bulma informed 18.

"You know, so that we can win a toy for the boys, too." Chichi explained.

"Yeah, sure." 18 said.

"So what are you gonna play?" Goku asked as he held Chichi's dog on his shoulders.

Chichi snatched it down.

"We're going to play one of those water racing things." Bulma said.

"Yeah, like the one right over there." Chichi said as she pointed.  

"Yeah exactly." Bulma agreed as she, 18 and Chichi walked over.

"You wanna go watch??" Goku asked Vegeta and Krillen.

"Sure." Krillen responded.

Goku glanced at Vegeta.

He shrugged as he bit into his cotton candy.

"Whatever, I don't care." Vegeta said.

~~~~~~~

Chichi, Bulma and 18 noticed when they sat down that they were the only people playing.

"I guess that means we won't be competing for a very large prize." Bulma said as she pouted.

At that moment the door to the back of the game booth opened and a guy stepped out.

Chichi, Bulma and 18 all did a double take when the guy's looks really registered in their heads.

"Talk about a hunk, ne?" 18 whispered to Bulma and Chichi.

They all giggled.

The guy gave them a smirk.

"What are you three beautiful young ladies doing over here? I hope you aren't here by yourselves." He asked them.

"Nope!" Chichi said with a flirtatious smile.

"We're here with our--" she trailed off as the thought hit her. 

"Boyfriends." Bulma finished for her.

18 flicked her hair off her shoulder as hse noticed Krillen, Vegeta and Goku approach.

"And here they come." 18 stated.

"Oh what competition." The guy said with sarcasm.

The girls giggled.

"I hope you're not flirting." Vegeta said as he came up behind the three girls.

"Oh, what would make you think _that_?" Bulma asked as she rolled her eyes.

Vegeta stood right behind her and crossed his arms, as if she were in the army and he was her sergeant. 

"Ugh. Um… Can we please buy three games?" Chichi asked the guy as she watched Goku and Krillen take on a position similar to Vegeta's.

"Yeah, ok, sure." The guy said as he clicked on the three places where they were sitting.

You have numbers 13, 14, and 15." He said ho the three girls.

"And, you will begin when the bell rings. On the mark, get set, GO!!!" he shouted.

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 pressed down hard on the little water squirting buttons.

From the look of it, 18 was winning.

_Amazingly_ she did.

18 jumped up and grinned happily.

Bulma and Chichi pouted.

The guy noticed that.

"Look." He said as he smirked at Goku and Vegeta.

"If you two give me a little peck on the cheek, I'll let you have a prize too." He said to the girls.

Vegeta growled and Goku frowned.

"Ok, sure, Eric." Chichi said as she glanced at his nametag.

Bulma nodded her head in agreement.

"It's no biggie, Eric." 

"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta said to Bulma.

"Same for you Chichi-chan. That's a no-no." Goku said to Chichi.

"Oh, whatever." Bulma said, and Chichi nodded in agreement.

Bulma then kissed her index and middle finger and placed these fingers on the guy's cheek. 

Chichi followed this procedure also. 

The guy grinned and then sat back in smug satisfaction.

"Ok, pick anything you want." He said.

Bulma and Chichi picked matching Crash Bandicoot plushies.

As they walked away, Eric winked at them.

Vegeta had the unexplainable urge to break the guy's neck.

He didn't know why. 

He just turned his back and followed Goku, Krillen, Bulma, Chichi, and 18.

"Here, Vegeta." Bulma stated as she handed over the Crash plush toy.

Vegeta gave it a funny look, but took it anyway.

"Well, what shall we do next?" Chichi asked with a happy grin on her face. 

"I dunno. Maybe go on the _tunnel of love_??" Bulma asked as she leaned on Vegeta's shoulder. 

"Tunnel of Love? What for? I mean people just go there to make out…" 18 stated.

She looked up to see Goku, Chichi, Krillen, Vegeta, and Bulma giving her a: 'well duh!' look. 

18 blushed.

"Yeah… Well, ok." She sighed.

"Great!" Chichi said as she grabbed Goku's hand and started walking to the direction of the Love tunnel.

At this moment Vegeta was nervously looking around.

"_Why_ does she want to do that stupid tunnel?? Now I'll be alone with her and I'll break down. Why have I never felt this way to any of my _other_ girlfriends??" he asked himself.

Before they knew it, they were back to the beginning of the park; also where to tunnel was located. 

"Ok, this'll be the pinnacle of the night, ne?" Bulma asked as she nudged Vegeta with her elbow.

"Yeah sure." He said in a monotone.

They quickly bought their tickets and they all crowded in to wait for boats.

Meanwhile~~~~~~~~

"Oh shit!" Yamucha said in astonishment.

"W-what??" his friend asked.

"Is it your hand? Did you hurt it again??" she asked in concern.

"Nah. I swear I just saw Bulma and Vegeta go into 'the tunnel of love'." Yamucha said as he slumped down in his chair and pouted.

"_Oh_ her again. So, what are you gonna do?? Serenade her while she's making out wit her boyfriend??" the girls aid as she laughed. 

"Violet, do you ever shut up?? I mean it's bad enough that you're giving me mental pictures!!" Yamucha said angrily.

"Oh… But you're not going to do anything about it?? You're just gonna sit here and mope like a chicken-wuss, when you _could_ be getting your girl back." Violet said as she stuck her nose in the air. 

"No! I won't just _sit_ here… But, what can I do… I mean I am slightly handicapped right now. I'd be in no condition to fight with Vegeta." Yamucha whined.

Violet rolled her eyes.

"All right, so you're giving up on Bulma… Whatever happened to that Rae girl? I thought you liked her a lot??" Violet asked. 

Yamucha frowned.

"We're a little rocky… I mean, I broke up with Rae to be with Bulma. But Bulma doesn't want me, because I cheated on her with Rae to begin with! So, I am in a form of a predicament, don't you think?" he asked her.

"Nope, I just think you're in deep kuso!" she laughed.

"Ha ha." Yamucha said sarcastically.

"Real funny."

Violet sighed.

"Well, let me and you go on the tunnel ride, and then we can _pretend_ like we're together." Violet suggested.

"But for what??" Yamucha asked.

Violet frowned at him.

He laughed.

"Going in the tunnel with you won't of me any good! It'll just get Bulma mad that I am with another woman, the spoiled bitch." He muttered.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Violet laughed.

"Pretty harsh words to the one you love, ne??" Violet asked.

"Sometimes I love her, and sometimes I'd like to kill her." Yamucha growled as he massaged his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ (AN: Ok, this is kind of Romance-ish, and if you're reading the fic just for humor or are not comfortable with _anything_ that involves two people doing stuff, then you can skip this. I mean it is in no way even close to a _citrus_ but still, you don't _have_ to read it.) 

"Here comes our boat!" Bulma said happily as she watched the swan shaped boat come in.

Chichi and Goku and Krillen and 18 had already gotten their boats, because Bulma and Vegeta had volunteered to go last.

"Come on." Bulma said as she climbed into the boat.

"This is stupid." Vegeta said, as he stayed planted on the platform.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't be a baka! You can't call everything stupid, so just get in the boat and enjoy it with me!" Bulma ordered.

Vegeta muttered obscenities under his breath, but climbed in anyway. 

As soon as the boat started to move, Bulma made herself comfortable on Vegeta's shoulder.

'Ok…' Vegeta thought to himself. 

'This is nice, and it seems my heart rate has slowed…'

"Hmm… Veggie-chan… isn't this just so… perfect?" Bulma asked him as she shifted so that she could look into his eyes. 

"Uh yeah I guess so…" Vegeta said as he averted his eyes and looked into the water.

He heard Bulma humph, and then sigh.

He glanced at her and noticed that she was giving him a curious look. 

"What??" he asked her.

She let a smile pass over her lips.

Vegeta noticed that even thought the cave was dark, her eyes still shone. 

She was beautiful.

She sighed as she leaned on his shoulder again.

"What's up with you, huh? Why are you acting so… nervous around me??" she asked him.

"I dunno??" Vegeta said as he stared at a neon heart that had passed by.

When he turned back to look at her, she was smiling again.

"Talk about irony. You're the so-called playboy and you're acting like a mouse. _I'm_ supposed to be conservative, and I'm acting bolder than you are." Bulma laughed.

"Woman you're not funny." He said angrily.

"Oh, really? Then tell me what's bothering you." Bulma asked him.

He pouted and didn't say anything.

"Oh, the silent treatment, eh? Well, I bet I could get you to talk." She said.

When he turned to look at her, he was met with her lips.

His eyes widened, since he didn't expect her to do that.

He slowly relaxed, and Bulma noticed this.

She broke the kiss and pulled away, sitting back and looking flustered.

She glanced at him.

"Well, are you gonna talk?? I didn't do that for nothing, you know?" she asked as she locked eyes with him.

He smirked at her as he reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair form her face.

"Well, now that you've given me an idea, I don't want to do much talking." He said to her.

She looked up at him and blushed. 

Vegeta leaned down and kissed her.

Bulma gasped against his lips.

She had always imagined kissing Vegeta, even when she was with Yamucha, because she had heard that he was good at everything he did.

It was true.

She felt him nibble on her bottom lip, as he ran his hands over her bare shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around his broad back and reveled in the feel of his lips on hers. 

Vegeta smirked.

He was getting a good reaction out of her.

He started kissing down her chin towards her neck.

'Maybe I should give her a hickey, so she'll have something to talk about with her friends. And of course she'll be mortified that I did that.' He thought to himself with a smirk.

Bulma moaned slightly as he started sucking on her neck.

She sighed as she let her hands massage his back. 

"I don't want this ever to end." She sighed against his shoulder.

He pulled away from her and cursed.

She opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

"I think you spoke too soon…" he muttered as he pointed ahead of them.

"Huh??" Bulma said as she could see that they were nearing the end of the right.

"Oh no! Why was it so short??" she whined.

"I don't think it was short. It's just that time flies when you're having fun." He said as he smirked at her.   

Bulma blushed but winked anyways.

(AN: It was _awfully_ short wasn't it? I suppose it's foreshadowing of what's to come! (~.^))

Chichi, Goku, Krillen, and #18 were waiting for them as their boat pulled in.

As Bulma climbed out of the boat, Chichi gave her an odd look.

Goku also watched Vegeta.

Vegeta glanced at Goku and his frown deepened into a scowl as Goku grinned at him.

'Does he think that I _didn't_ notice that his cheeks went red?? Vegeta's got something to be blushing about, eh??' Goku asked himself as his grin widened.

"Hmm… What time is it??" Bulma asked airily as she glanced down at her watch.

"Oh shit!" Vegeta cursed as Bulma mentioned the time.

"What??" she asked him.

"It's only 10:15." 

"I have to make a phone call home…" he said as he glanced at Goku.

Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Just to check on my little brother." Vegeta said.

"Aw…" Bulma said.

"I didn't know you cared so much about him."

"I don't. It's just that I don't trust him with Emi." Vegeta said.

"Well, ok. You go call and we'll wait right over here." Bulma told him.

~~~~~~~~~

As Vegeta walked away, Yamucha and Violet watched the group intently from behind a tent.

"Hee hee!" Violet giggled next to Yamucha's ear.

"I bet they made out. Doesn't that just make you jealous?? I mean, she _used_ to be your girlfriend." 

Yamucha glanced at her.

"Were you sent to this earth _just_ to annoy and depress me??" he asked in a monotone.

"No… I chose that profession by myself!" she laughed. 

He frowned at her.

"So…are you gonna go over there and beg for her forgiveness??" Violet asked as she leaned against the wall.

Yamucha rolled his eyes at her.

"I am not going to _beg_ for her forgiveness. And besides, I'll have to talk to her alone. Chichi and 18 are a bit… um… dangerous." Yamucha muttered.

"Oh! So now you're telling me that you're afraid of girls??" she asked him.

"No… Just, cautious." He said as he turned to observe the group again.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmmm…" 18 said as she, Chichi, Goku, and Krillen gathered into a circle.

Bulma on the other hand was oblivious to their 'meeting'. 

"So, what have we gathered??" 18 asked.

"You _know_ they did something!" Chichi said with a smirk. 

Krillen, Goku, and 18 nodded in agreement. 

"Uh huh. I mean you _saw_ how they looked when they came off the boat!" 18 laughed.

"Yeah I _guess _so. But, you know what _that_ means 18. We lost the bet." Krillen said.

"Huh??' Bulma said as she popped up behind Krillen.

"What bet??"

The four people went blue in the face.

"Uh nothing!" 18 said as she handed over $20 to Chichi.

And Krillen did the same for Goku.

Bulma just stood there with her head cocked to the side.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After Vegeta had walked a good distance from the group, he took out his cell phone.

He cursed as he noticed that he didn't have it one the entire time. 

He quickly dialed his home phone number.

Someone picked up after the first ring, which was odd in his house.

"Moshi Moshi???" Emi asked frantically.

"Yeah, it's me." Vegeta said.

"Where the HELL have you been??? You are in so much trouble!" she yelled at him.

"For what??" Vegeta asked as his stomach sunk.

"Well, you're mom called like _five_ times, and I don't think she'll buy: 'Oh he's in the bathroom!' anymore! They're on their way home, right at this moment! I mean I have tried to call you so many times! I suggest you come home now, no matter what you're doing. And I feel horrible to have to cut your date short…" she said to him. 

"That's ok… All I know is that if I don't get home in 5 minutes I'll be grounded all the way through college!" Vegeta said.

Emi laughed.

"You had _better_ get back here soon! Ja'ne!" she said.

"Ja." Vegeta responded as he hung up.

"Ok, now how do I cut the date short without Bulma getting suspicious…" he asked himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I still don't understand…" Bulma sighed.

"Well, we were just betting how long Goku could go without food. But it wasn't very long! Ah ha ha ha!" Chichi laughed nervously as she stuffed her uneaten candy apple in Goku's mouth.

Goku pulled it out and started coughing. 

Vegeta chose this time to walk up.

"Uh… We have to leave now." Vegeta said.

"But why? I don't have to be home until 11." Bulma whined.

"Uh… my brother came down with something…" Vegeta said.

Goku and Chichi rolled their eyes.

"Well, if we are calling it quits tonight, then how about you two coming over to _my_ house for a sleepover?" 18 said to Chichi and Bulma.

"Sure I guess… You had better explain this to me later Vegeta." Bulma sighed as she followed the group to the entrance.

~~~~~~~~~

"So, they're leaving and you were too much of a wimp to talk to her!" Violet said angrily to Yamucha. 

"No, I'll talk to her… Just that… You know, _Vegeta's_ there…" Yamucha said as he looked at his bandaged hand.

"Oh, excuses excuses!" Violet said as she grabbed his injured hand and squeezed it hard.

Yamucha shrieked.

"Bitch! What the hell is your problem??" he asked her angrily as he cradled his hand.

She hit him on the head.

He crouched on the ground as he rubbed his head.

"What is with the pain??" he asked her.

"I'm _trying_ to knock some sense into you." She said.

He frowned as he got to his feet.

"Fine, but if I get beat up, _you're_ paying for my hospital bill…" he muttered to her.

"Good luck!" she said to him.

Yamucha rolled his eyes as he walked over to Bulma.

~~~~~~~~

They were about to leave, but Krillen was sent to go find 17.

"I don't know why you didn't keep some sort of tracking device on him." Bulma said to 18.

Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently as he saw Krillen and 17 approach.

Just as they got there Yamucha walked up.

A gasp went through the group.

"Bulma I-" Yamucha started but was cut off when he was pushed to the ground.

Every one looked on with sweat drops as they realized it was Rae who had bombarded him.

"Ooooh! Yamucha I was so unhappy with out you!" Rae said as she cupped his face in her hands.

Bulma stuck her tongue out as Rae her a 'sweet' smile, then turned back to Yamucha.

"Oh, I don't know what had possessed us to break up, but we'll be totally good together." Rae pleaded with him.

Yamucha gave her a confused look as he tried to clear his head.

Bulma and Chichi laughed at the scene.

"Come on, we got to go." Vegeta said to Bulma.

"Ok! Well, we'll see you around Yamucha!" Bulma laughed as she followed the group out of the carnival.

~~~~~~~~~~~ ½ an hour later~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta's House

"Oh yeah! You said they'd be home right away!" Vegeta said to Emi as she just gave him an innocent look.

"Well, that's what your mom _said_. But, you should be glad that you can now make it seem like you've naturally been home the entire time." Emi said as she shrugged. 

Tama-gi padded into the living room and hiccupped.

Vegeta pointed at him.

'What are_ you_ doing up now??" Vegeta asked him.

"I threw up." Tama-gi explained.

Vegeta's face took on a look of disgust.

"And what did your _wonderful_ cousin give you for dinner tonight??" Vegeta asked him.

"Uh heh heh! Well, we had ordered 2 large pepperoni pizzas, but we just weren't filled so we had ice cream with cookies in it, peanut butter and banana sandwiches, marshmallows in strawberry jelly and hot syrup…" Emi trailed off as she saw the look that Vegeta was giving her.

"God, you're one sick woman. Stay away from my brother!" Vegeta said to her.

Tama-gi laughed.

Just then they heard their parents car pull up in the driveway. 

"Ok! Every body scramble!" Emi said as she heard the key jiggle into the lock. 

When Mr. And Mrs. Ouji walked in they saw Tama-gi coloring on the floor, Emi reading a book on the recliner, and Vegeta playing a video game.

"Vegeta!" his mother yelled to him.

Vegeta looked up at her with a nervous look.

"Uh…yeah??" he asked her.

"You _know_ that I want Tama-chan in bed by 11!" she said to him as she stormed over to her seven-year old son.

She picked him up and tucked him under her arm.

"Really, Tama-gi," She said playfully to him as they made their way up the stairs.

"You know better than to stay up late with your _boring_ mean big brother."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

'At least mom isn't exactly what you call a bright bulb.' He said to himself as he let out a sigh of relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hee hee! Let's see what you look like with BIG curls, Bulma." Chichi suggested as she ran a comb through Bulma's hair.

18 looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Will she have to get a perm for that?? Because you still have to do mine and it _is_ already 12." 18 informed Chichi.

"Yes, I have to do a perm, but it won't take long! Any ways, we have some _business_ to discuss, Bulma-chan." Chichi said to Bulma.  

"Like what??" Bulma asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Like what exactly did you and Vegeta _do _while you were in the tunnel? And most important, did you enjoy it." Chichi asked, as she laughed at Bulma's red face.

Bulma coughed curtly.

"That, Chichi is none of your concern besides, nothing happened!" Bulma said as she tried to regain her composure.

"Oh, really, then why are you _blushing_, hmm?? Come on Bulma tell us. We wanna know!" 18 said as she got up to stand next to Chichi. 

Bulma gave 18 an frustrated look.

"Don't tell me that you're in on it _too_ 18?" Bulma asked. 

18 smiled bashfully. 

"Well, it's the latest gossip, you know you and Vegeta. And me and Chichi wanna be the first ones to know." 18 said.

"So, come on, spill!" Chichi urged.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Ok, well we kissed. But that's ALL that happened!" Bulma told them.

"Ooooooooooh!" Chichi and 18 squealed.

Bulma shook her head.

"Ok, well, we need more detail, you know." Chichi said as she pulled Bulma's hair up to try to determine the proper style.

"No, there's nothing to go in to detail about." Bulma responded.

"Oh is there?" Chichi asked as she gasped.

Bulma looked into the mirror and saw that 18 and Chichi had found something that interested them on her neck.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

18 and Chichi looked into the mirror and smirked at Bulma.

"Oh, is that a hickey I see?" 18 asked Bulma.

Bulma went red and covered her face in her hands.

"He didn't!" she said trying to convince herself.

"Oh, he did!" Chichi said as she and 18 laughed.

Bulma laughed lightly as she looked at the little red mark in the mirror.

"Now I think we are only _owed_ some details." Chichi said to Bulma.

"Oh all right!" Bulma sighed as she turned to face 18 and Chichi with a grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That is all. Did ya'll like?? Are you happy. I'm so sorry this took long. But I think chapter 13 will take a _bit_ longer! Because, well you know. I'm doing the field trip, and it's going to take place over a course of three days (in their world) and I'll either do 3 parts or one HUGE chapter. But I think three parts will satisfy you, because you guys are so…impatient! J/k. Anyways, Lots of luv to ya'll and remember, the chapter will be out when you see it. Anytime before that, and I'm still typing it! 

Oh yeah! Since I am in no way going to _buy_ that support services thing, I want to ask if you can send all your questions and comments to my e-mail address: panii_13@msn.com because I don't go look at the reviews, it was a lot easier when it popped up in my inbox! But, that is no longer… So, if you _want_ to leave a review, you can, but I probably won't see it. But if it's anything important like a question; then please send me an e-mail!

Thanks lots! 

Princess P.


	16. Chapter 13 part A

~Chapter 13: part 1a~

Hee hee! I guess I was true to my word. I am most definitely doing this chap in three parts (well duh!… -_- You can see that) Ok… Well this chapter starts on Friday morning… As it will be stated maybe a paragraph down! ^_^' Any who… And that's all really… I can't give away much ya know… Also… The real BAD EVIL HORRIBLE YOU'LL PROBABLY ALL HATE ME FOR THIS conflict is coming up in this chapter and in this part… at least I think it is… (And don't be MAD all good fics need a conflict!)  Tell me how you guys feel once you're done…

Also, some people have had absolute fits because I spelt Krillen's name as Krillen…when it _should_ be Krillin… and at the moment my word document's customized dictionary got erased so… I guess I can now use Krillin instead of Krillen… My bad if I spelt it wrong, ok? He isn't exactly my favorite character! And then there's always the thing of spelling _everyone's_ name differently! Like Vejiita, Vegita, Vejita, Bejita, or Vegeta. Bulma or Buruma. Gokuu, Gokuo, or Goku. Chi-chi, Chi Chi, Chi chi or Chichi. And Yamucha or Yamcha… Ya know?? Some of them I took from the N.A. dub, others I took from the original Japanese, like Juunana-gou, Juuhachi-gou and Yamucha. I-ight? So hopefully we can all deal. 

Shout outs go 2: Lindsey, Misty, Megaman, Katie, Rianne, Gochii14, hunny, Supergirl, both Dark angels, Gohan and everyone else that e-mailed me and I forgot to include…. You guys KNOW I forget things easily! ^___________^ Oh yeah… and I know this was a madd long Author's Note… But you guys love to hear me ramble… right? 

Enjoy! 

("…" speaking, '….' thoughts and *….* whispers) 

Princess Panchii

…About 8:45 on Friday morning…

Chichi and Juuhachi-gou were waiting silently next to each other in the school parking lot.

There were other kids, spread sporadically around the lot, who were also waiting to go on the trip. Some were leaning against the bus, others were sitting on the grass or on the curb and others were milling around or just standing there. But nonetheless, everyone was basically spread out into his or her special 'group', or clique, as Bulma would call it. 

So at that point, 18 and Chichi felt very lonely and insecure, since Bulma was late. They did not know that at that moment Bulma was being driven at a break-neck speed to the school by her mother. 18 glanced over to where Vegeta, Krillin and Goku were. They actually looked like they were enjoying themselves. 18 huffed as she turned to Chichi who was staring at her white sneakers with a boring expression on. 18 nudged her and Chichi's head snapped up. 

"Huh, what?" she asked. 

"Isn't this weird? Bulma's almost never late." 18 stated to her black haired friend.

"Well, there's also the fact that even though she's always early she's never up before eight." Chichi stated. 

18 sighed and stared up at the drab sky. 

"Oh yeah, hee hee!" Chichi giggled as she now nudged 18 in the ribs. 

18 just let out a small grunt signaling that she was listening, but she never took her eyes off the sky. 

"I had forgotten! Bulma was up last night talking to Vegeta. When she had last talked to me it was like 11. I dunno how long she was talking to him, so it could have been _hours_ after that that she hung up, ne?" Chichi asked as she laughed like she had a big secret.

18 sighed as she let her gaze fall on Chichi. 

"It's going to rain." 18 said in a monotone and at the last syllable the sky broke and it started to pour.

"Iiiiiiie!" Chichi yelled as she held one hand over her head and bent over. She started searching through her bag with the other hand. 18 immediately pulled a mini umbrella out of her purse and held it over her and Chichi's heads. Chichi looked up and grinned. 

"Thank you!" she rejoiced. 

18 shrugged as she glanced at the three boys who were soaking wet and cursing. 

"As Bulma would say; it always pays to be prepared." 18 said. 

Chichi laughed when she finally got a look at Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin. 

When they turned back to watching the driveway of the school desolately, they saw a familiar black Mercedes pull up. Chichi raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that Bulma?" Chichi asked.

"I would have to say yes." 18 said without emotion. 

"Boy, you sure aren't very expressive today, ya know?" Chichi commented then ran from under the cover of 18's umbrella over to Bulma.

Mrs. Briefs was driving away and Bulma was waving.  

18 blinked and then followed Chichi, but by walking slower.

~Nobody noticed what was going on behind one of the busses though at the same moment the three girls were having a reunion.~ 

"Do you understand?" the male asked. 

"Oh, of _course_ I do! It's just so fucking cold out here… and _wet_! I was never a morning person, I will never _be_ a morning person, I don't _plan_ to be-" the girl started but was rudely cut off when the man's hand went over her mouth. 

"Look, revenge is sweet. You should hardly dwell on the bad weather, just think of how much fun we'll have on the trip." He said to her. The girl locked her green eyes on him and nodded slowly. The guy looked past the girl and she watched as his eyes lit up when he noticed something.

"Look," he stated.

"Bulma just got here. This throws our plan into action. But remember; don't start working the charm until _after_ we get to the camp, ok? We don't want anybody getting suspicious." He informed her.

She nodded curtly.   

"Ok…" she sighed. 

"But for some reason I feel bad for doing this…"

He glanced at her.

Even though inside him rage was building, at the fact that she might back out on him, he had on a cool calm façade. 

"Well, do you think our hatred is justified?" he asked her. She glanced at him and noticed that the rain had stopped. 

It was just a quick spring shower.

He looked at her more meaningfully, now.

"Well??" he asked. 

"Well of course!" the girl said angrily.

"Then, everyone else should feel our pain. It's only fair." He said as he smirked.

Meanwhile

"Huh, Chichi? 18?" Bulma asked as she finished waving goodbye to her mother.

"Yeah, it's us. Who else could we possibly be?" 18 asked as she came to a stop next to the door of the car. 

Bulma rolled her eyes but laughed lightly.

"Bulma! Madd cute outfit!" Chichi complimented as she scanned over Bulma's clothes.

Bulma grinned.

"Yeah I guess. It's the outfit we saw in the magazine last week. You know? We had tried to decide between the black and the green. Well I got the blue." Bulma sighed as she ran her hands over the fabric.

She was wearing a light blue spring dress with a line of connected flowers stitched on it that went just over her knees and she wore a plain cotton long sleeved white shirt inside. 

"Isn't it cute 18? I was gonna buy the black one but my parents wouldn't dish out the cash for it, saying something about me being reckless with money! You know? Just cuz I buy rare one of a kind Precious Moments figurines! I mean, they'll be worth something one day!" Chichi raved eccentrically.

Bulma and 18 exchanged glances.

"_Sure_ they will Chi…" Bulma said.

"Well… Bulma not trying to criticize you _or_ Chichi but don't you two think that it's not quite wise to go on a _camping_ trip in a dress?" 18 asked.

Chichi looked over her outfit.

She was wearing a jeans dress.   

"Well." Bulma stated, "We aren't camping _outside_ and I'll just get Vege- I mean some guy to carry my bags for me." Bulma stated as her eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Vegeta.

18 and Chichi didn't take note of Bulma's careful approach to not mentioning Vegeta's name. 

18 looked at her jean Capri's and her long sleeved green and black baby baseball tee. 

"See. I am comfortably dressed." 

"Oh yeah Bulma you are pretty lucky. I mean they are gonna do roll call in like five minutes and I heard that you get demerits for being _late_." 18 said.

"Yeah Bulma!" Chichi said as she frowned at her tardy friend.  

"Ok… Gosh I'm real sorry that I'm late. I was up late last night-" Bulma started but was cut off by 18.

"Chichi already told me; talking to Vegeta, am I right?" 18 asked.

Bulma cast Chichi an annoyed glance.

"No, not really_ Chichi_." Bulma said as she frowned.

"When I hung up with you, I hung up with Vegeta, too. I was up late working on a lil' gadget 'cause I couldn't get to sleep." Bulma said matter-of-factly.

Chichi shrugged.

"Well that's what _I_ assumed…" she said.

"Well then, don't assume." Bulma stated.

18 could see that at the rate they were going Bulma and Chichi might just have a fight and ruin the trip. 

"Break it up!" she called out.

"Well, if I've said it once I've said it a million times, Chichi should mind her own damn business!" Bulma yelled angrily.

Chichi gasped.

"Well! I only thought that since you are my best friend you would hardly mind me being slightly interested in your love life!" Chichi said as her eyes started to get misty.

"That's what friends are for…"

Bulma groaned.

"Well, Chi, I'm sorry it's just that… I guess I am kind of moody…" Bulma stated as she averted her eyes.

18 raised a thin blonde eyebrow.

"Let me guess. You and Vegeta had a fight last night?" 18 asked. 

Bulma and Chichi both looked up at her.

"How'd you guess?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I know that if you are so high off of love and something goes wrong you burn pretty badly. So what did Mr. High and Mighty do now?" 18 asked.

Bulma ground her teeth together.

"Well, all I did was bring up Rae and how Chichi had said that maybe she wasn't as horribly evil as we had assumed and he got this big 'ol attitude and was asking me why I was still stuck on the Yamucha/Rae thing. He said it was old news and to drop it. So I asked him what he meant by the fact that I was 'stuck on it' and he was like: What the hell do you think? 

"So then I got real angry and I asked him what am I _supposed_ to think?? Did he actually think that I was still _on_ Yamucha?! Did he actually believe that?? Then that JERK had the audacity to then tell me, if the shoe fits. You know?? If the fucking shoe fits! So I screamed at him telling him that he had no right to accuse me of something like that when he knew that I am totally _with_ him and I don't even _think_ about Yamucha, ya know! So after that he started yelling back and asking me all these questions like why can't I go anywhere without comparing him and Yamucha. I said that I was just telling how he was so much better, and he argued that that was still classified as _thinking_ about Yamucha. Do you believe that? I was complimenting him and he accused me of having an infatuation with my EX! I mean, I would admit I _loved_ Vegeta if I had to, and he knows that but he still thinks I like Yamucha and that hurts, you know. It really does…" Bulma trailed off. 

18 and Chichi patted her on the back.

"Horrible way to start an almost romantic trip." 18 sighed.

"Romantic?" Bulma asked while sniffling slightly. 

"Yeah. I mean. It's the first time we are, well I mean _were_, all together with the men of our dreams… on a trip." 18 stated.

"Well, you can blame Vegeta for screwing it up! He's so cocky and temperamental!" Bulma angrily growled. 

"I agree! I can't believe Vegeta! I mean he's so _sure_ that you are going to just get up, leave him and run back to Yamucha! I mean in a way that may just be the thing that _will_ break up your relationship." Chichi said as she let out a soft sigh.

Bulma whimpered.

"I don't _want_ to break up with him." She said as she looked across the parking lot and could see Vegeta with Goku and Krillin standing near the bus. 

She turned her back.

"So…" Chichi said while whistling the end.

18 gave Chichi a knowing glance.

"I assu- um I mean I am guessing that you two haven't made up yet?" Chichi asked Bulma.

"Well of _course_ not!" Bulma yelled.

"No way in hell will I apologize first." Bulma growled.

Chichi and 18 stepped back. "Uh… Ok…" they both stuttered out.

The gym teacher who was on duty to watch the kids blew the blow horn.

"All right kids!" the teacher yelled.

"If you are going on the field trip with Mr. Piccalurius and Ms. Rane then you should board the buses now! Go by classes, all right? Some of Ms. Rane's students will go on the bus with Mr. Piccalurius's because Ms. Rane has two classes so not all of them can fit on the one bus. Also, if I call your name, you will go with Mr. P.'s class." The gym teacher continued.

All the students gathered their duffel or overnight bags and started to make their way over to the two buses while the teacher was calling out names.

"Well, hopefully Juuhachi will be placed on the same bus as us." Bulma said as she started the walk over to the bus. Chichi and 18 watched silently with interest as Bulma walked by the three guys without even throwing a glance to Vegeta. They noticed that Vegeta had done the same by purposely bending down to check 'something' in his bag. 

18 and Chichi let out a sigh. 

"It's going to be a _long_ trip!" Chichi stated which confused everyone but Bulma, Vegeta and 18. Bulma let out an angry humph and walked up faster leaving Chichi and 18 behind.  

"What do you mean?" Goku asked Chichi.

"I can't really talk right now Goku." Chichi stated.

"I don't get it. The ride's only about six hours… It's not _that_ long… or maybe it is…" Goku stated.

"At least I don't think it is… How many miles is that?"  

Chichi laughed.

"I'm not really referring to the mileage, Goku!" Chichi laughed.

"Yeah, a trip can seem a lot longer depending on the people you are with and their _childish_ moods." 18 stated.

Bulma was too far ahead to hear but Vegeta snorted as he got up.

"It seems like you haven't found what you were looking for." Chichi stated as she crossed her arms.

18 nodded and took on a smug look.

"Or were you just looking for a way to avoid Bulma? I never took you for a coward, Vegeta." 18 stated.

"Yeah ya jerk!" Chichi agreed.

Vegeta sneered at the two but his expression immediately turned humorous. 

"You two broads don't know what the hell you're talking about." Vegeta stated.

Goku and Krillin exchanged a puzzled glance.

They did not know what was going on.

"Ha! What's there to know, hmm? You are an insecure little prick and you don't know when to be grateful for the things you've got." Chichi stated.

"Oh is that so?" Vegeta asked.

"Did _Bulma_ really say that about me?" he asked pretending to be flattered.

"Well you can tell her that if she wants to reminisce that I can too. I'd like her to know that none of my _other_ girlfriends were as stuck up, egotistical, bitchy, prudish, and as two faced as her!" Vegeta yelled. 

Chichi and 18 both puffed up their faces with air angrily. Goku and Krillin both knew the girls well enough to know that they were preparing a barrage of insults when they did that.

At that moment they heard Bulma calling. 

"18! Hey come over here! Chichi, you too, hurry up!" she yelled.

"And another one to add on to the list. Tell her she's uncommonly loud." Vegeta grumbled.

18 and Chichi turned on their heels and stalked away from Bulma's rude boyfriend.

When they got to Bulma they had basically let go of their anger.

"What is it, Bulma?" 18 asked her.

"Well." Bulma said as she pouted.

"It seems like you were put on Ms. _Rane's_ bus and _Rae_ got stuck with us on Mr. P.'s!" Bulma grumbled.

18 gave Bulma an amused look.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" she asked.

"How? What do you mean?" Bulma asked. 

"Well… You are stuck on a bus with the one girl in the world that we'd like to murder and I'm stuck on a bus with the one _guy_ that we'd like to murder… Heh. It's just funny, that's all." 18 responded. 

Bulma's eyebrow's lowered.

"You are such a weirdo 18. You find anything that involves violence and _pain_ fun!" Bulma told her.

18 shrugged indifferently.

"Well, if that's the case. Let's see if Rae will want to trade busses with 18." Chichi offered.

Bulma grinned happily and 18 just shrugged again.

"What makes you think that Rae girl will do any favors for _us_?" 18 asked.

"Well _duh_, Juuhachi! She'll wanna go on your bus because _Yamucha's_ going on that bus!" Chichi concluded.

"She's a regular mastermind, ne? " 18 asked and Bulma giggled.

"Well, whatever. But I'm sure it will work." Chichi still persisted.

"Uh… did Ms. Sherlock Holmes forget that Yamucha has lost interest in Rae?" 18 asked with evident mockery.

Chichi crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at 18.

"It doesn't matter! I mean you should be at least slightly enthusiastic about it! If you aren't then I hope you know that we all won't be able to sit together!" Chichi said with anger in her voice. 

18 felt her eyebrow arch in annoyance.

She let out a slow sigh and told herself to calm down. 

"All I'm saying Chichi is that you'd be pretty darn lucky if Rae decided to comply to your 'request'." 18 commented.

She then turned on her heel and proceeded over to the bus. 

Bulma and Chichi sighed and followed suit. 

Rae was leaning against the Ms. Rane's class bus right near where the doors were. She was staring at the ground and seemed to be daydreaming.   

Juuhachi-gou stepped to the side as Bulma and Chichi approached the impassive girl with curly jet-black hair.

"Um… Rae." Chichi spoke up.

Rae's head shot up from the thing she had found so interesting about her boots.

Her eyebrows twitched slightly and then her eyes returned back to the ground. 

"Don't you two have anything better to do right now?" Rae asked as she yawned.

Bulma straightened up as she glanced at Chichi. 

Chichi bit her nail thoughtfully.

"Well… Rae you don't have to be so unfriendly about it…" Chichi started.

Rae looked up and gave Chichi a doubting look.

"Really, it's way too early in the morning to want to start this…" Rae sighed as she looked at her manicured nails. 

"We don't want to start _anything_ we actually were trying to resolve something. " Bulma said.

Rae could feel her annoyance growing towards the little blue haired goody-goody, which stood before her.

"If you think I'll just let bygones be bygones then you are horribly wrong. I don't need to _tell_ you to let you know how much I dislike you, ok." Rae growled.

Bulma's face took on an unimpressed expression.

"And I'm not _asking_ you to." Bulma stated.

"I aim to resolve a problem by having you switch buses with Juuhachi because if you and the rest of my group are on a bus together and if 18 and Yamucha are on a bus together it will be hell." Bulma stated.

Rae's spirits picked up at the mention of Yamucha's name.

"Fine wit me. I really would rather someone pull my teeth out with out Novocain then have to be stuck on a bus with the dork brigade for three whole hours!" Rae laughed.

She reached into her purse.

"Here" she said as she pulled out a light green piece of paper. 

"You can have this slip that they gave to me to be allowed on your bus. Just change Rae Angelico to Juuhachi-gou… uh whatever your last name is. Ok?" Rae asked as she handed it over to 18.

18 frowned at her.

Rae cautiously stepped back.

"Well… she huffed. I suppose I'll be seeing you at the camp then, ne?" she proposed. 

Then she turned towards the doors of the bus and was gone. 

"Well, I suppose that was a lot easier than we thought." Bulma sighed as she held her chin with her hands and took on a thoughtful expression. 

"Hey… Bulma." Chichi said.

"What?" Bulma asked as she made her way over to bus 89, Mr. P.'s bus.

"Well… I just wanted to ask you… How are you going to act around veggie-head? Hmm? Because I really am interested. Lots of people have said how you two were just not going to make it, and I don't want this to justify that!" Chichi stated.

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed in thought as the idea Chichi had proposed ran through her mind. Then she glanced up at Chichi.

"Simply, you are asking me to pretend to _not_ be fighting with Vegeta, just for me to keep my love life reputation in check? I cannot believe you. Not everything can be perfect and out of a story book Chichi." Bulma scolded.

Chichi kicked at the dirt.

"I'm just saying…" she whined.

Bulma shook her head.

"Yo, we had better get on the bus." 18 suggested.

"All the three seaters will be gone!" Bulma realized.

18, Chichi and Bulma raced full speed towards the buses.

Before they could get to the door, though; Goku Vegeta and Krillin appeared.

Bulma stopped and regarded her 'boyfriend' with an icy frown. 

At that moment 18 and Chichi had just remembered all the things Vegeta had said about Bulma. 

Krillin had felt the cold glares the three girls were giving Vegeta, and wanted nothing to do with it so he started boarding the bus.

The next thing he knew he was sprawled on the ground.

18 had thrown him and her hand was still in a claw like form and she was angrily looking down on him.

Then she smirked.

"You should know better than that. Ladies _first_ Krillin." 18 said, then started ushering Bulma and Chichi onto the bus.

"Well, I don't see any _ladies_ so why are you three going on the bus first?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Even Goku let out a little giggle.

He knew that at times the three girls acted very unladylike.

Chichi gave him a stern look and then rolled her eyes.

"Juuhachi, Chichi." Bulma stated to her friends.

"Let's leave these immature little _boys up to their own devices. I am not looking for a headache today, ya know." _

Bulma and Chichi laughed as they followed 18 onto the bus.

Goku looked on until he couldn't see them through the bus's glass doors anymore.

"What's going on, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Krillin agreed.

"First off Bulma arrives and you won't even look at her, then 18 starts accusing you of being a coward or something, _then_ you go and diss Bulma, and now all the girls are mad at all of us!" 

Vegeta just shrugged.

"It's a girl thing." He stated.

"I think NOT!" Goku said.

"What's up? I mean you've got to tell us, cuz we're your friends." Goku stated.

"Kakarot if you think that because I talk to you and _sometimes_ treat you like a friend means that I am obligated to tell you 'my feelings' and 'my problems' then you are probably smoking something. And I mean I thought you knew me better than that." Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta, don't give me that shit." Goku said angrily.

"You are having some sort of problem with Bulma and I'm not saying that I expected this to be a happily ever after type of relationship but Bulma's my friend and if she's upset or hurt and you know why I'd think the least you could do is tell me!" 

Vegeta gave Goku a bored look. 

"Don't you ever get tired of the 'peace love and harmony' thing? You're such an annoying goody-goody." Vegeta commented.

Goku narrowed his eyes.

"We had a fight, ok?" Vegeta said, his resolve breaking.

"Just a simple, _stupid_ fight."

Goku gave Vegeta an indecisive look.

"What about?" he asked.

Krillin, who was watching the two, smacked his forehead in irritation. Goku just didn't know when to _shut up_!

"Why do you need to know?" Vegeta asked him.

"Do _I_ ever ask you the reasons for your fights with the wicked witch from the west?" he asked Goku.

"Don't call Chichi that, it's not nice. And besides… you _never_ ask me but I tell you anyway. Cuz that's what friends are supposed to do!" Goku said while wearing a big cheesy grin.

Vegeta shuddered and turned away from the grinning idiot.

"Come on chrome dome. _You're_ the only one here that knows how to mind their own business." Vegeta stated as he started boarding the bus.

"Vegeta!" Goku whined as he followed the two.

"Are you leaving me? We're still friends, right? Right??" he asked.

He didn't get an answer. 

_About two hours into the ride the bus had stopped at a Mc Donald's because the kids were complaining of hunger. Vegeta and Bulma **still** did not talk…  _

… Four hours later…

*…The bus was well on its way and Bulma and Chichi were talking about what kind of shoes they should wear to graduation since almost _everything_ clashed with the traditional blue gowns…* 

"Well… I hear that they'll be red this year… Like a Maroon-ish color." Chichi said.

"Well… I don't think they can _do_ that. Doesn't it have to be blue?" Bulma asked.

"Nope. Last year's graduating class had violet." Chichi said.

Bulma thought for a second.

"But isn't that kind of sexist? Boys won't want to wear purple." Bulma stated.

Chichi rolled her eyes.

"_Violet_ Bulma not purple! And besides, what's wrong with guys wearing purple, hmm? I think it's a unisexual color." Chichi said while nodding her head vigorously.

Bulma sweat dropped.

Then her head snapped up. 

*Hey.* Bulma whispered to Chichi. 

*What?* Chichi whispered back.

*Who's 18 talking to?* Bulma asked as she nudged her head in 18's direction.

Chichi glanced over to their blonde friend and noticed that she was turned around and was talking in low tones to somebody behind them.

*You don't think she's…* Bulma asked Chichi.

*No, she wouldn't be such a sellout* Chichi whispered back.

The two girls got on their knees on the seats and looked behind them.

There were two girls asleep behind them, but that couldn't have been who 18 was talking to.

Then they noticed a very familiar and distinct voice.

*Krillin* they whispered to themselves as they sat back down.

Bulma who was sitting in the middle and next to 18 tugged the back color of the blonde girl and spun her around.

"Hey, what's the big idea??" 18 asked angrily and then her expression turned to one of surprise. 

"Uh heh heh. Hey, Bulma. Chichi." She said as she greeted them.

"Hey, my foot. Back stabber." Bulma accused.

"Sellout!" Chichi yelled.

"Hey! You never said I couldn't talk to my _own boyfriend!" 18 said trying to defend herself._

"Well… I mean duh! He's part of the _problem_!" Chichi explained. 

"How so?" 18 asked.

"Well, he's sitting with Goku and Vegeta, right?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah." 18 said as she glanced backwards to check.

"And he's _talking_ to Goku and Vegeta, right?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, so?" 18 asked.

"Well, duh! Then that means that he supports Vegeta's reasons to be mad at Bulma.

"I think we should hear both sides of the story." 18 suggested quietly.

Bulma's eyes widened to two times their size.

"WHAT? Two sides?? There is _only_ one side!" Bulma yelled.

Then the three of them heard Vegeta's voice say, "There she goes again. Screaming like there's no tomorrow." 

"Yeah? Well come over here and say that again ya big jerk!" Bulma screamed as she quickly jumped up on her seat and turned to face the group that was two seats behind them. 

"Oh" Vegeta said as he stood up also.

"You wouldn't _want_ me to come over there and talk to you." He threatened.

"Oh and what could _you_ do to _me_ you big arrogant baby??" Bulma yelled back.

At the front of the bus sat Mr. Piccalurius and Shelly. Shelly had been told to go on Mr. P.'s bus by Yamucha. Both adults turned around at the same time and locked eyes on the quarreling 'couple'. 

Mr. P. sweat dropped.

"I'm real sorry these kids are acting up like this…" he sighed. He turned around to the volunteer chaperon and raised an eyebrow at her.

Her cheeks were tinted with a slight blush and she was staring open-mouthed at Vegeta.

'Ooooh! My Veggie-chan!' Shelly squealed to herself.

He looked from her to the yelling Vegeta, back to her then to Vegeta. Trying to understand _why_ she looked so interested in him. 

'I can't believe I lost you to some purple haired, inexperienced, immature little tramp!' she sighed angrily to herself.

Mr. P. gave her a strange look as he saw her expression darken as she took in the sight of Bulma.

'I mean just _look_ at her!' Shelly screamed in her head.

'I am way much better looking. And she's just a _girl! I am nineteen almost twenty. I'm a _real_ woman. I don't know why he would drop me for her… Why, why, why, why, why??????' _

Mr. Piccalurius was now snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She blinked.

"Uh… what?" she asked in a dazed state.

"About the argument going on back there…" Mr. Piccalurius commented. 

"Oh yeah. We should go back there and clear this up, ne?" she asked Mr. Piccalurius happily.

"Or maybe _I_ should go, by myself? I should practice my teacher strictness skills." Shelly supplied. 

She just could not wait for her Veggie-chan to see her.

…Now back to where the argument is taking place… 

"Oh go _screw_ yourself vegetable-brain! You think you're so high and mighty with all this bravado but you're not, understand? You're not! You're pitiful, insecure, rude and… and… SHORT!" Bulma yelled angrily.

By this time everyone else on the bus was intently watching the most interesting verbal fight of the year.

"Don't you people have anything _better_ to do right now?" Krillin asked angrily to the groups of people. They shook their heads, 'no'. 

"You have the worst most corniest disses." Vegeta angrily growled to Bulma.

"You think saying that crap will do anything to me? For a loud-mouthed wench you have real bad comebacks." Vegeta growled to her.

Everyone 'ooed' at Vegeta's comment.

Bulma balled her hands up into fists.

She wasn't saying anything bad or personal about him because she didn't really want to fight and she also didn't want to say anything that would hurt him.

She looked at him and then narrowed her eyes she opend her mouth to speak but was then cut off by a female voice exclaiming, "Oh, you two stop it!" 

Both Bulma and Vegeta's heads snapped around.

Bulma gave the girl a questioning look and didn't notice that Vegeta was practically freaking out over the site of her.

Mr. Piccalurius believed that she could handle it so he was not paying attention to the bickering teens at the back of the bus.

"Oh, Veggie-chan!" Shelly said while pretending to be surprised.

"I didn't know you'd be here." She giggled.

"VEGGIE-CHAN?" Bulma, Chichi, and 18 all asked themselves at the same time.

"Uh… hey…" Vegeta stuttered out as he glanced at her nervously.

'Not now.' He thought to himself.

'Not now when I just started going out with Bulma and I'm in the midst of an argument with her… Please not now Shelly.' Vegeta thought desperately to himself.

Krillin. 18 and Bulma did not know who the girl was but Goku did and it was _obvious _that Vegeta did also.

"Oooh! It's been so long! Too long right, cowboy?!" she laughed as she climbed over Krillin and swung her arms around Vegeta's neck.

"_Cowboy?_" Bulma asked through clenched teeth as she watched the girl press her body up against Vegeta's.

Vegeta glanced at Bulma and shrugged sheepishly.

Bulma gave him a death glare.

Then Shelly grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his.

_Everyone_ on the bus who knew that Bulma and Vegeta were dating winced when Shelly kissed Vegeta.

Chichi, 18, Krillin and Goku all had their mouths hanging open. Bulma was the only one who had her teeth clenched hard enough to break them.

She then reached out her hands and forcefully pulled Shelly and Vegeta's faces apart.

"Lay off banshee! I don't know who you are or who you _think_ you are but you had better not pull another one of those or you won't _have _your lips anymore." Bulma threatened.

The people on the bus let out more 'oo's'.  

Shelly rubbed the pain out of her face with a pout.

She then turned to Vegeta and nudged him with his elbow.

"Maybe you should tell her what we mean to each other?" she asked with a smug look on her face.

"Um…" Vegeta stuttered.

'Now I remember why I dumped her. She is unbelievably obnoxious and conceited.' He thought to himself. 

Bulma's facial expression slackened as her mouth hung open.

"What does she _mean_ what you meant to each other?" Bulma asked quietly, having all her anger dissipate.

Vegeta glanced at her.

She looked so betrayed and heartbroken.

"Well!" Shelly laughed loudly while she blushed.

"I was his girlfriend and we used to be lovers!" she exclaimed.

Bulma's face crumpled, but she wouldn't let her tears fall.

"So, you're his ex?? Well, I don't care. I'm his current girlfriend and you have no right to even _be_ here like this. I mean aren't you supposed to be a chaperone? Have some dignity." Bulma said with fervor. 

Shelly's eyebrow's picked up slightly and her green eyes flashed angrily. She swung her head and her straight dark green locks flowed around her face. 

"Well well well… So Veggie-chan you've got a new girlfriend and you never told me? I feel so unloved, now. Wanna make it up to me?" she asked as she leaned on him purposely letting Bulma know her intent.

Bulma was about to launch herself at Shelly but 18 and Chichi held her back. 

"No." 18 said as she shook her head once.

"Fighting gets demerits and Mr. P. will flip out if he knows you were pounding on the chaperone." 18 said.

"Yeah, you're _way smarter _than her. You'll figure a way to get back at that whore." Chichi seethed. 

"So, Veggie, I guess I'll see you around the camp, ne? And maybe we can hook up. You look real good now. More manly. You _know_ how I like that." She giggled as she winked at him.

"Um… yeah." Vegeta said as he gulped.

He could basically _feel_ the glare that Bulma and her two friends were giving him.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss to tide me over until we get there?" Shelly asked as she pouted.

"I- I can't. Shelly. You got to go. I mean… Bulma's here." He stated then winced when he heard Bulma gasp.

"I mean I'm _dating her_." He said.

Shelly was about to respond when Bulma interrupted. 

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! You don't want to be here with me, anyway! So why the fuck would it matter!" she yelled angrily as she burst into tears. She sat down and stated crying on Chichi's shoulder while 18 patted her back. 

"Oh how sad." Shelly said as she started walking back up the isle.

They heard her tell Mr. Piccalurius that she had stopped the argument. 

Vegeta sat back down after listening to Bulma cry for a few seconds. He wanted to apologize to her. But he just couldn't, it was against his way of doing things and he was way too stubborn and full of pride to say 'sorry' in front of all the people on the bus. 

He crossed his arms and sat thinking to himself.

"Hey, ya prick." Goku said as he angrily nudged Vegeta in the side.

"What Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. He was glad that the conversations had started back up on the bus.

"Aren't you going to apologize to her?!" Goku asked as he motioned towards where Bulma was sitting.

"I _can't_." Vegeta said.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, she's _your_ girlfriend and the reason she's upset is because _your_ ex had to waltz in here and flaunt herself while you stood around and _let_ her!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You are starting to sound like Chichi, Kakarot. Get a life." Vegeta said.

"Well at least I _know_ that Chichi will be with me come prom time and even longer after that! But you, you had it so good. I think your pride and ego is what will be your downfall." Goku said.

"I'm surprised you _think_, Kakarot." Vegeta grumbled.

"Jeez… this isn't going to be a fun trip." Krillin commented as he watched Vegeta and Goku turn their backs to each other.

…About two hours later…

The buses pulled up in front of the lodge and all the kids on the bus, except for 6, cheered.

Bulma had fallen asleep because she was exhausted from crying. 18 and Chichi nudged her awake. She whimpered and then mumbled something about stupid ex-girlfriends. 

Chichi and 18 both exchanged a sad look.

Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta walked by just as Bulma was waking up and Vegeta felt deep remorse for making her feel that way.

But he just walked by.

Bulma rubbed at her eyes and when she opened them she saw Vegeta, Krillin and Goku walking off the bus. 

"Bulma." Chichi said.

"Don't let this get to you." 

"Yeah. He will apologize and you two will get back together and… you know, happily ever after." 18 said.

"Bullshit." Bulma said as she got up.

"It's all bullshit, stuff like that… it _only_ happens in the fairytales." Bulma said.

"Oh, don't think like that, Bulma-sweetie." Chichi said.

"What are you talking about? How could _you_ know?" Bulma asked as she rubbed at her red nose. "With your good luck at finding a boyfriend who couldn't _possibly_ have secret ex's popping up all over the place because you were his first girlfriend! I eman, Chi, life has been freakin' perfect for you, hasn't it! 

"I- I've been hurt too much. It felt like he didn't even care for me while he was talking to that girl! I've been through that with Yamucha! Too many times, ok? I thought Vegeta would be the love of my life but when that girl of his… his ex showed up he just turned all his attention to her! He forgot all about the fact that we were even fighting. He used to _like_ fighting with me. It used to be fun… but this time it hurts. I just don't want to do this anymore!" she cried out. 

The three girls heard someone come on to the bus.

"Hey, what are you three still doing on the bus? Everybody's gone." Mr. Piccalurius asked.

"Um… Mr. P. can we have a few minutes?" 18 asked as she motioned to Bulma and her state.

Mr. Piccalurius actually looked like he had sympathy for her.

"Is this about that fight that you and Vegeta were having earlier?" he asked.

Bulma nodded.

"Alright. You girls have 15 minutes to get to the orientation because we're early and you had better not miss it." He instructed, and then he was gone.

"No one understands me. Why am I so screwed up? I always pick the _bad_ boyfriends. Why couldn't I have gone out with that guy… what's his name… when we went to the Club Z. You remember? The night when I kissed Vegeta for the first time…" Bulma sighed as a new rush of tears came to her eyes. 

( ^-^ Hee hee! I really _couldn't_ remember that dude's name! Do you guys know it??)

"Oh Bulma… Your mascara is running… You poor thing…" Chichi said.

18 rolled her eyes.

"Don't give up on the dumb Vegetable head. He just is stubborn and egotistical and doesn't understand that maybe you aren't like his other girlfriends…" 18 stated as she saw Bulma's expression of anguish, "You are better than them, ok?" 

Bulma smiled lightly.

"You guys _saw_ that girl. She was beautiful, with a wonderful body and she _knows_ him. To Vegeta I am just that annoying girl that has pestered him since 8th grade and she- she's better…" Bulma said as she started sobbing.

"Oh whatever! Where is your self-esteem, Bulma? You are one of the most beautiful girls in the senior class actually, one of the best in the whole school and you're letting some dumb, anxious, clingy tramp take your man away? She acts like a damn dog in heat! You should have seen how she was hanging on to Vegeta practically begging him to take her some where and put her out of her misery!" Chichi said as she laughed trying to lighten the mood. 

Bulma let a small smile pass over her features and 18 hugged her.

"Are you okay, now?" 18 asked.

"I guess so… but what do I do? She's _trying_ to steal him form me." Bulma said.

"Well, we'll have to depend on Vegeta and his self control. If he wants to take her bait, then he can and will lose you; but if he doesn't, your relationship will be stronger." 18 said while trying to reassure Bulma.

"Well, I guess so." Bulma said.

"Alright let's go, we have just enough time to get to the orientation hall." 18 said as she got up.

Bulma was about to follow when Chichi grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. 

"Well, you can't go out like that! Just look at you your makeup's running and your hair's a mess from sleeping on the bus!" Chichi exclaimed.

18 and Bulma smiled.

"You are a vain woman of material things, you know that, Chi?" Bulma asked her friend as she watched Chichi fish through her makeup bag.

"So what? So are you!" Chichi said matter-of-factly.

 Bulma laughed as Chichi started wiping her face with water from her water bottle.

"Well that I am!" Bulma agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Chichi, Bulma and 18 entered the hall they all had freshly done makeup and looked radiant. 

All of the students were lounging in couches or sitting on chairs or tables. Goku, Vegeta and Krillin were on a couch looking really bored, Yamucha and Shelly were standing in a corner and Rae was sitting near a window very close to them and was obviously listening to their conversation.

Bulma's eyes widened at this fact.

*Why is Yamucha talking to Vegeta's ex?? Hmm? Don't they look a little too friendly?* Bulma whispered to Chichi.

"Huh?" Chichi asked loudly.

*Shush!* Bulma scolded.

*Look over there. Yamucha and that girl are talking! Don't you think that's strange?* Bulma whispered to Chichi and 18.

*Well, it seems that the only good girlfriend he _ever_ had was you! All the others are whores, sluts, or airheads. So there's nothing to really worry about.* 18 whispered back.

Bulma laughed loudly.

"I should take that as a compliment I suppose?" Bulma asked. 

She suddenly felt many eyes on her, 18, and Chichi.

Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Rae, Yamucha, and Shelly all took notice of the fact that Bulma was now happy again.

'Surprising' Rae thought to herself.

'Since from what that Shelly-girl says Bulma was pouring tears.'

Goku looked at Vegeta then nudged him.

*Go do it now.* he whispered.

*No, not with all these people around…* Vegeta said. Krillin rolled his eyes.

"When will there _never_ be people around?" he asked.

Vegeta gave Krillin a look that told him to shut up. 

Krillin immediately sunk down in the chair, trying to disappear.

Shannon and Joyce the two counselors who were part of the welcome committee chose that time to make their appearance.

"All right!" Shannon cheered while getting every one's attention.

Everyone focused on the tall brunette.

"My name's Shannon, and this is Joyce." She said while motioning to the petite red-head next to her.

"We're first going to do role call and room numbers. Then we will lay down the main rules." Joyce said.

"We'll start with the boys' cabins, ok?" Shannon asked.

"Yes well in cabin one…" Joyce started.

Chichi and 18 were looking for a place to sit while Bulma was in the bathroom. They picked a seat near a window. By the time Bulma got back Joyce was on the 8th cabin.

"Did the boys get a cabin yet?" Bulma asked as she sat down.

"Nope. We're still waiting." 18 explained.

"I want some coffee." 18 said as she looked out the window.

"Ha ha! You don't drink coffee, Juuhachi!" Bulma laughed.

"Yeah, but I feel like coffee. Doesn't this kind of make you feel like you're in a café?" 18 stated.

"You're weird." Chichi commented.

"Cabin 9." Joyce announced. "The last cabin.

"Is for, Vegeta, Goku, Krillin and Yamucha." Joyce said.

"Now onto the girls' cabins." Shannon said while taking the list from Joyce.

Bulma's mouth hung open.

18, Chichi, and Bulma all exchanged an incredulous look.

"Who _made_ this list? Satan?" Chichi asked angrily.

"Putting Yamucha in a cabin with Goku, Krillin and… _Vegeta!_" Chichi stated with shock.

The three girls watched as Krillin, Goku and Vegeta turned around to look at Yamucha who had long since gotten rid of Shelly.

Vegeta, for the first time since he got on the bus, let a smirk pass over his features.

Yamucha gulped nervously.

He did _not_ like that look.

"And in the girls' cabin number 2 is Molly, Shelly, Cynthia and Maren." Shannon continued.

"With all the luck _we_ have we'll be stuck with Rae." Bulma grumbled.

"In cabin 3 Nancy, Julia, Monica, and Reiko."

"Don't jinx us!" 18 said, as she got flustered over _that_ horrible idea.

"Oooooh! No, we can't get stuck with Rae! Oh please no! This will just _ruin_ my weekend!" Chichi exclaimed.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. I mean… Rae's in a class with Juu, right? So maybe they're doing it by classes?" Bulma asked.

"_No_, They put Yamucha in a cabin with Goku and Krillin and they're all in different classes than him." 18 stated.

"I _know_ that." Bulma muttered.

"In cabin 6: Bulma, Chichi, Juuhachi-gou, and Rae Angelico." Shannon said.

"Oh great. Oh fucking great." They heard Rae say as she got up and walked out of the hall.

Bulma pouted.

"Yup, it _is_ a very small world after all…" Bulma sighed.

Ten minutes later, and Shannon was done with the role call and had sent somebody to go retrieve Rae. 

"Well, I am sure that your teachers have probably explained to you already about all our rules but let me re-enforce them." Joyce said as her voice suddenly turned serious.

"We understand that the reason you are here is for some sort of disciplinary program before you all graduate. You are seniors in your high school, I assume? And we have been forewarned about your behavior, especially that of the boys." Joyce said as she meaningfully glanced at a group of boys who were flinging paper footballs across the room.

"Really. Grow up!" Shannon reprimanded them.

"Rule number one: No one is allowed anywhere after lights out or _before_ lights on. We had a problem with that last year." Shannon said.

"Rule number two: You are to report to your _own_ cabin during lights out. You can not visit your friends." Joyce continued.

"Rule three:" Shannon started as she giggled.

"With the amount of raging hormones you teens have you are _not_ allowed to _ever_ be inside the cabin of the opposite sex. Meaning you can't visit your girlfriend/boyfriend." 

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 rolled their eyes as half the people in the room groaned in annoyance.  

"Isn't it weird how those two ladies keep switching between each other? Like Shannon would say something and Joyce would say the next thing after. It's weird." Chichi commented. 

Bulma laughed.

"Well so what." 18 said as she focused her attention back on the 'rules'.

"Rule number five: Do not leave the premises of the camp, because we are not responsible to anything that happens to you outside of here." Shannon said.

"Rule six: No electronic devices! Even if you _think_ you can use them we don't have the frequency for them to work." Joyce said as she grinned.

More groans came from the kids. 

"That sucks, don't it Vegeta?" Goku asked him.

"Huh?" Vegeta asked.

"Aren't you paying attention?" Goku asked.

"Oh yeah, sure…" Vegeta trailed off.

"Nah, he's too busy thinking about _Bulma." Krillin commented._

Vegeta glared at him, but it wasn't really meaningful.

"It's really tearing you up, isn't it?" Goku asked.

Vegeta stayed silent.

"Yeah, because he don't know _how_ to apologize right?" Krillin asked.

"Shut up." Vegeta muttered.

"But, why is it so hard? I mean, it's not like your still attracted to Shelly, right? You've got Bulma now, an absolutely fabulous _perfect_ girlfriend." Goku argued.

Vegeta sighed.

"Just lay off it, Kakarot." He said as he shook his head.

Goku shrugged then turned his attention back to the counselors.

"Rule thirteen: No running around without clothes!" Shannon said seriously.

Most of the people burst out laughing.

"It may seem funny but it _has_ happened." Shannon said as she giggled.

A counselor chose this time to bring in Rae.

Joyce narrowed her eyes and then turned back to the rules sheet.

"Rule fourteen: We do not allow insubordination towards counselors and officials, and we expect you to respect your chaperones who are Mr. Piccolo Piccalurius, Shelly Ramsey, Ein Baratta, Raime Jordan, Nina Rane, and Yugi Hayate." Joyce said. 

"This is a real important one, I hope you know, because they are the people who will be here to _help_ you if you are ever in need of assistance. There are only so many counselors to go around and these teachers and volunteers know most of you pretty well." Joyce stated.

"How long is this going to take??" Rae asked as she lounged near the exit.

…Fifteen minutes later…

Chichi, Bulma and 18 walked slowly across the campgrounds towards the girls' lodgings talking discreetly in low tones. Rae trudged behind them about four yards away.

Rae glanced almost hatefully towards the three girls.

'Why am I such a ditz?" She asked herself.

'Why did I do all that for Yamucha when I _knew_ he had a girlfriend, when I _knew_ he was a player, when I _knew_ he wasn't physically capable of caring for anyone but himself? But… even though he successfully convinced me the whole time we were dating, I _knew_ he cared about Bulma. Why? What is it about her? Is it because _she_ didn't fling herself at him, and it was the other way around? Or was it because she's smart? Or rich? Or mainly just something to give him a challenge. Is that why he is so interested in her now?  Is _that_ why he was talking to that green haired girl about 'The plan'?' All these questions flooded through Rae's head while the three girls ahead of her were having a conversation of their own.

"I don't like this. It seems too… planned." Bulma stated as she kicked at some loose pebbles as she walked.

"What don't you like?" Chichi asked as she looked over her shoulder at Bulma.

She was walking backwards to ensure that Rae didn't try anything funny when they weren't looking.

"The fact that… all this shit is happening!" Bulma said angrily.

Chichi gave Bulma a clueless look.

Bulma sighed and 18 laughed.

"I _mean_ Chi, things like Vegeta and I fighting, his ex popping up outta know where, Rae getting stuck with us and Yamucha getting stuck with the boys, and also the fact that _Yamucha_ was talking to Vegeta's ex! How could they even _know_ each other??" Bulma asked. 

Chichi shrugged.

She turned around to face frontward so she could start looking for their cabin number. 

"Cabin number 6, Cabin number six," Chichi said in a singsong voice as she followed Bulma and 18.

"Can you be serious and _focus_ for once?!" Bulma asked in an angry whisper that sounded nothing like a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked.

18 laughed out loud as she saw Bulma's face go into an angry scowl.

Bulma sighed as she combed through her bangs with her fingers in annoyance.

"About the 'situation'." Bulma stated as she noticed them go past cabin three.

"There _is _no 'situation'." Chichi stated.

"You just worry too much. You and Vegeta are gonna make up with big wet kisses, apologizes, and too tight hugs. Then you're gonna start pouring tears and he's going to get that little sad look on his face and there will be _more_ hugging and kissing and Yamucha and Vegeta's ex will just be standing there all depressed and lonely." Chichi stated. 

"You know," 18 said thoughtfully, "We really got figure out that girl's name. We can't just keep calling her 'Vegeta's ex', ya know?" 

"I don't _care _what her name is, BAKA! The main point of this is to figure out how to take _her_ out of the big picture!" Bulma said angrily.

18's eyebrow arched in annoyance. She did not like being called dumb.

Bulma sighed without even turning around she shrugged and gave 18 a thumbs-up.

"Ok, I am sorry for being a biotch and yelling like that." Bulma stated.

"Whatever." 18 muttered.

"Yeah Bulma you've got to control these outbursts." Chichi said as she scolded Bulma like a teacher they had had in 9th grade. 

Bulma laughed slightly then became sad again.

"I just don't know _what_ to do! I feel so confused, for like the _first_ time in my life! Why do I feel that if Vegeta pays that tramp any attention that he'll forget about me. And I'm confused as to how I'm going to get him interested in me again and how I am going to get rid of that girl…" Bulma said.

"Her _name's Shelly. It's __so annoying hearing you three say 'that girl' or 'his ex' and crap like that." They heard a voice say._

The three turned around and almost fell flat on their butts when they noticed that Rae was standing right behind them.

She laughed lightly.

"Humph. Well I shouldn't be surprised a conniver like you _would _be good at sneaking around." Bulma said with venom in her voice.

"Oooh!" Rae said as she pretended to be stung.

"You are a _harsh_ one, Bulma. And when I was going to help you too. Tsk tsk tsk." Rae said as she wagged her finger at Bulma.

"We don't _want_ your help. Ok! You made it perfectly clear that you don't want to be friends when you stole my now ex-boyfriend and flaunted it in my face for weeks." Bulma angrily barked.

"Sheeesh! And she also knows how to hold a grudge. I'm not _mad_ anymore. Now that I'm convinced you aren't trying to get Yamucha back." Rae said.

"I never _was_ trying to get Yamucha back!!" Bulma yelled.

Rae shrugged.

"I had to make sure." She stated.

"Girl, you are one paranoid heifer." 18 said.

Rae's eyebrows narrowed.

"_Anyway_, I just wanted to tell you that I have lots of info on Shelly and _why_ she was talking to Yamucha-chan. They are _not_ dating, however intriguing and attraction Shelly may be. They are both looking for something out of this little pact they made… But since you don't want my help… I guess you'll never know…" Rae sighed as she walked ahead of them while whistling a tune. 

Bulma blinked.

She turned to Chichi and 18 and saw that they had the same expressions on their faces. 

Disbelief.

*Rae could be a _spy._* Chichi whispered.

*Yeah, she's real good at getting around unnoticed.* Bulma whispered back.

They were nearing cabin six and could not see Rae anymore.

"You think she already went in??" 18 asked while not needing to whisper anymore. 

"Well… probably. I mean she's not going to go running around this place like the Amazon princess." Bulma stated.

The three exchanged another look.

"She just might." Chichi sighed as she walked up the steps to cabin six with Bulma and 18 following behind her.

…On the _other_ side of the camp grounds…

Vegeta watched as all the people dispersed to go find their cabins.

They were instructed by the counselors to spend the rest of the day getting settled and acquainted. They were supposed to receive their itinerary later on at around nine so they were requested to be in their cabin at that time.

It was about three-o-clock in the afternoon. He was hungry even though they had eaten earlier. He wondered to himself if Goku would want to go with him to check out the mess hall. 

'Speaking of which. Where is that idiot anyway? And chrome dome?' Vegeta asked himself.

'Shit. They think they can just disappear on me like that? That's just giving me more time to think about Bulma… This isn't good…' He thought angrily.

He felt a hand slap down on his back and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hey Vegeta! There you are! Me and Krillin thought you left us!" Goku said in that big loud voice of his.

Vegeta cringed.

"What the hell is your problem!? Sneaking up on me like that!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well… Goku saw you over here looking all serious and said you needed a hug." Krillin said while trying to keep a straight face.

The idea of _that_ was just too funny. (AN: I agree! ^-^)

"Oh yeah! I forgot. You want a hug?" Goku asked as he put out his arms and started to move towards Vegeta.

"Eeew no! Get away from me Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he quickly stepped backwards.

"Aw, come on Vegeta. I was just messing with ya." Goku said as he laughed.

Vegeta sneered at his 'friend', turned on his heel, and started stalking towards their cabin.

"Hey, aren't we going to wait for Yamucha?" Goku asked even though Krillin was making signals telling him not to.

They watched as Vegeta stiffened.

"Why would we want to do that?" Vegeta asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Uh… uh… cuz he might get lost and wonder where we are." Goku answered.

"And why would we care?" Vegeta asked sincerely wanting to know.

"I dunno." Goku said as he shrugged.

"I guess we shouldn't then." 

"Good answer, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

*Sheesh.* Goku whispered to Krillin.

*What?* Krillin asked.

*He acts like he's a dictator or something, ya know!* Goku stated.

Krillin laughed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Of course he heard what Goku said, because it seemed like Goku didn't know the _meaning_ of whisper.

The boys' cabins started backwards so cabin number nine was first. 

"Come on, you two dummies. Get your crap in there and then lets go get something to eat. We have six whole hours of free time." Vegeta stated. 

"Well," Goku said to Vegeta after he was sure Krillin was inside the cabin.

"You could always go see Bulma. Apologize ya know? When no one is around to see you." 

Vegeta shrugged then shook his head.

"I don't know what to _say_. How would _you_ tell your girlfriend that you were sorry for being a jerk, sorry for ignoring her when my ex was around, sorry for acting like I _wanted_ to be with Shelly, sorry for not apologizing, sorry for yelling at her, sorry for accusing her of not wanting to be with me… and the list goes on." Vegeta explained to Goku.

"But then why don't you just tell _her_ what you told _me_?" Goku asked with confusion.

"_Because_, I don't want to look weak in front of her. I _can't_." Vegeta sighed as he leaned against the cabin wall.

"Oh come _on_ Vegeta! You know girls love a 'sensitive' guy, and if you are really sincere and mean what you say, Bulma will come back to you." Goku stated, as if it were that simple.

"Kakarot, maybe that works with Chichi but _not_ with Bulma. She's different, she expects different things." Vegeta whined.

"Like she didn't care if you asked her out first. She's bold, Chichi told me. When she wanted to go out with you _she_ was going to ask _you_. That's just how Bulma is. She takes things into her own hands. But that's different! A girl is a girl; no matter what." Goku stated as he grinned his innocent grin.

"And Bulma, Chichi, and 18 would probably all beat the shit out of you if they heard you say _that_." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Goku looked at him, perplexed. But before he could ask Vegeta's meaning Krillin came out.

"Yo. What is taking you two so long, I thought you said we weren't gonna hang around here long." Krillin complained. 

"Nothing." Vegeta grumbled as he walked up the steps.

Goku looked on at his best friend.

'He's real screwed up in the head. How come he doesn't know that the longer he takes to apologize the less Bulma will want to forgive him?' Goku asked himself as he followed Vegeta into the cabin.

… Back to the girls' cabins…

After everyone had packed their things away Bulma had made a list, as she usually did, about who got what.

She had argued endlessly and after seven games of rock, paper, scissors she had won the top bunk in the corner near the window.

Chichi had opted to sleep in the bunk below Bulma, just in case Bulma wanted to talk. But Bulma knew that even though Chichi was also best friends with 18 she didn't want to leave Bulma with Rae or have to stay with Rae herself.

When 18 was left with Rae she just shrugged and decided on the bottom bunk. 

Rae on the other hand had a fit. She did _not_ want to be suck with 18.

"They should have _three_ bunks in here! Not just two!" she whined.

"Well, if they had three bunks there'd need to be _six people, aho." 18 said dryly as she yawned._

Rae puffed out her cheeks but just let it slide. 

"Whatever. Just to warn you three. Don't bug me, ok?" Rae said as she kicked off her shoes and climbed up to the top bunk.

"Don't worry. We won't." Bulma stated.

"You guys hungry?" she asked Chichi and 18. 

Chichi and 18 just shrugged.

"Well I am." Bulma said as she opened the drawer she had filled with her stuff. She fished through the draw as she glanced at Chichi and 18.

"Well you _should_ be, you know. Crying can get you exhausted." Chichi said as she walked over to Bulma. Bulma's eyebrow only slightly twitched and that was the only way Chichi knew that Bulma had heard her. 

"Ok, then." Bulma said as she pulled out a brush and mirror.

"We're going to be right back Rae." Bulma stated as she started brushing her hair. 

Rae muttered something but they couldn't hear it through the pillow.

Bulma shrugged as she glanced at the black haired girl.

"Let's go." She said as she tossed the brush and comb down onto the bed.

"I wonder…" Chichi stated as she stared at the vast surrounding of trees through the mesh-screened door. 

"What?" Bulma asked as she pushed the door open.

"Well… exactly how far is it to get to food? Because I don't want to have to walk far and sweat." Chichi whined.

Bulma laughed as she stretched and tilted her head to the sky.

"It's not that hot out here anyway." 18 complimented after she had heard the door slam behind them.

"Yeah, and if it _is_ a long walk by the time we get there we'll _all _be hungry!" Bulma stated.

Chichi rolled her eyes. And 18 laughed.

Inside the cabin Rae had picked her head up and watched as Bulma, Chichi, and 18 started their walk down the main path.

'Those girls are so stupid that they want to just go running around having fun when they _should_ be trying to figure out a way to get Bulma's boyfriend back. God, _and_ they probably won't be even looking out for that Shelly girl. I _bet_ she has tricks up her sleeve to get Vegeta back and if she does, maybe she'll try for Yamucha if she can't have Bulma's dork of a boyfriend, oooh, and that's _not_ good.' Rae thought to herself as she jumped down off of the top bunk.

She slipped her feet into her sneakers. 'I had better watch those three and maybe I'll figure out that Shelly girl. She had better not touch my Yamucha, cuz if she does… I'll even go to the measures of helping out Bulma to get him all to myself.' She thought with discontent.

She walked by the mirror and admired herself.

'I shouldn't be worried. I mean, Yamucha didn't say no to this bodacious body before, what will make him say no now?' 

That was her last thought before she left the cabin.

~Alright that's it…. Chapter 13 part 1A.I _know_ that you guys will be pissed that not only am I splitting chapter 13 inot three parts, I'm splitting a part into two sections… Arrgh! But, I wanted this to be out before Christmas and I needed more time to think of what I was going to do for second part of this chapter. If I had sat and planned out the plot from the point I left off… this might have been out in like… January/**February** so I was like NO WAY! I am sorry it took so long… L Forgive me!!!!!!!! Um… Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and any suggestions or opinions are always welcome.

One more thing: The thing with peeps asking me to e-mail them and tell them when I update… that's kind of not convenient. I mean I even forget to e-mail my _friends_ so… I really think you should just check for updates or ask when, on an estimate, I will update. That is _way _easier than remembering to e-mail 30 people…

Thanks lots,

_Princess_ panii_13@msn.com ßif you need it. ^-^ 


	17. Chapter 13 B

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Haven't you ever seen the words Akira Toriyama during the credit roll… _That_ dude owns it, not me. So… why should you sue?? u.u *sigh* It's not _that_ hard to understand, is it?? Ok, go read! Chapter 13 part 1B 

Ok, this installment will be relatively a quickie (if I can _ever_ do anything 'quickly' you'd be lucky…) this is just basically a continuation of where I left off in the first part of this chapter. And really, maybe it _was_ dumb of me to split a part into two but I was basically just doing it so you guys would not become an angry mob!! . It's scary just to think about. All right, please read, and remember: Any comments or questions just send to me at my _new_ e-mail address {cinnabunny@msn.com } thanks lots!!!

When hunger hits… 

 Chichi panted as she climbed yet another hill with Bulma and 18. 

"Ok. One hill's child's play, two is okay, three even _four_ I could handle but finding _eight_ hills is just idiotic!" Chichi lamented.

Bulma sighed. 

"Yeah, this is kind of strange. It feels like we've been walking around for hours…" She commented as she looked around at the dense forest on one side of them and the barren landscape on the other. They would pass a cabin every now and then and that was all that told them they were still on the campgrounds.

"Maybe we're lost…" 18 suggested.

"No," Bulma stated as she stopped and scanned the area again.

"It didn't seem so long when we were coming here, but I remember walking by here on our way to our cabin. And I know we've passed all the visitor cabins so the counselor's cabins and the recreation hall must be somewhere close." Bulma said.

"_Great_. When did you become a compass? See? I _knew_ we should have just stayed at the cabin and ordered _in_ or at least waited for _other_ people to go wandering around outside." Chichi grumbled.

"You know what? There may be some weird mass murderer out here! Like some strange cannibal that only likes to skin and eat pretty girls like us!!" Chichi said breathlessly as her eyes widened in fear.

Bulma rolled her eyes then glanced at 18.

"What do you call her form of delirium??" Bulma asked.

18 smiled slightly.

"All right. Let's just keep following this path and hopefully we'll end up at the mess hall because now _I'm_ famished." 18 said irritably.

"I agree. And we'll leave Chichi in the forest with the cannibals!" Bulma laughed as she raced ahead with 18 in close pursuit.

"No!!! Don't leave me here!! Waaah!" Chichi cried out as she raced after her friends.

Rae looked around the tree she had been hiding behind and watched the three girls dash away.

"Ok, let's see how they get out of this mess. What a ditzy bunch, they can't even navigate around the place." Rae grumbled angrily to herself as she started to pursue them.

'It's too hot out here… and my hair's going limp. By the time I get back to civilization I'll look hideous.' Rae commented to herself.

"This is _all_ Bulma's fault!" 

~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin walked into the mess hall with big grins on their faces. It was empty except for one counselor and two students. 

"The less people the more food!" Vegeta rejoiced.

"Heh heh! I do agree." Goku said as he ran over to the serving line.

Krillin sighed.

"Their appetites are _so_ odd." Krillin commented as he watched them observe the buffet with pleasure.

"Wow, for a place with no electricity and T.V. they sure do make up for it in food!" Goku said loudly.

The serving woman regarded him warily.

"Well, it's open for you to take anything you want." She said and immediately regretted it when she saw both Goku and Vegeta's faces brighten. 

Goku and Vegeta piled three plates, each, high with food and had trouble bringing it to the table.

Krillin was laughing his ass off the whole time.

When Goku finally got his plates on the table he didn't even stop to sit down.

"Come on Vegeta." Goku said when Vegeta was about to sit down.

"What Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"We need dessert don't we?" Goku asked.

"_After_ we eat, Kakarot." Vegeta sighed.

Goku pouted.

"Well, what about drinks?" he asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"Sure, I guess." He stated as he got up and followed Goku to the soda machine.

Krillin, seeing how it was safe now, got up to go to the food line while Goku and Vegeta were distracted. 

"Vegeta what are you drinking?" Goku asked as he scanned the numerous selections of juices and soft drinks. 

"What does it matter?" Vegeta asked as he did the same.

"I dunno. It's so hard to choose." Goku whined.

"Well, drink your first drink real fast, and then keep coming back for different types." Vegeta suggested.

"Good idea. Well then I guess I'll have a Sprite." Goku said as he retrieved a large 20oz cup from the cup holder.

"Dr. Pepper for me." Vegeta said. (^-^ *giggles* My favorite soda!!!!)

"Hmm…" Krillin said as he walked up behind them.

"I think I'd rather have orange soda." Krillin said as he shrugged.

Goku and Vegeta looked down at Krillin's single plate.

"That's _all_ you're eating, Krillin??" Goku asked.

"Unlike you two I don't need to consume pounds of food to keep me going." Krillin sighed as he got himself an orange soda.

Goku and Vegeta laughed as they went back to their table.

The three boys were happily stuffing their faces when they heard the mess hall doors open. 

Vegeta glanced up nonchalantly because he really didn't care who came in. His eyebrow rose, though, when he figured out who it was. 

He swallowed then nudged Goku.

"Huh, what, Vegeta?" Goku asked around the food in his stuffed mouth.

Vegeta looked at Goku in disgust, and then shook his head.

"Look who just walked in." Vegeta stated then took a swig of his soda. 

"Hey, it's Yamucha." Krillin pointed out as he watched Yamucha make a beeline for the serving line.

"Exactly. So, I guess we didn't lose him in the wilderness after all. It's too bad." Vegeta said.

Goku snickered.

"But, why don't you like Yamucha anyway… I mean besides the fact that you were crushing on Bulma while Yamucha was with her." Goku stated.

Vegeta smacked him in the back of his head.

He did not want the _whole world_ to know that he had had feelings for Bulma even before he had asked her out.

Krillin gave the two a skeptical look.

Goku was rubbing his head and Vegeta was staring daggers at him.

"What'd you do _that_ for?!" Goku asked.

Vegeta gave him a look and it was obvious that a light bulb had flickered on in Goku's head.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Goku said in realization.

"Gomen ne!" Goku apologized as he put his hand behind his head and laughed stupidly.

Vegeta's frown deepened.

"Look Krillin, you can't go around telling people about this. It'll make Vegeta look bad." Goku said to Krillin.

Krillin laughed and shrugged.

"Sure, Goku, whatever you say." Krillin replied.

"Anyway… What was I asking you?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"You were asking him why he didn't like Yamucha." Krillin said as he took a bite out of his pepperoni pizza. 

"Um… well, there's just something that makes him unlikable." Vegeta stated as he watched Yamucha go through the line.

"Like what?" Goku asked.

"I don't think he's so bad. A little bit on the dumb side and he can be insensitive and a jerk at times but he's _okay_." Goku said.

"To hear _you_ call someone dumb is irony, Kakarot." Vegeta stated.

"Is what? What does that mean??" Goku asked.

Krillin snickered. 

"Oh come on! Stop making fun of me!" Goku said.

Vegeta laughed.

"Ok sure, Kakarot."

The next thing they new they saw someone sit at their table.

Yamucha slapped a hand on Goku's back.

"Hey Goku, Krillin… um… Vegeta." He said as he finally took notice of him.

Vegeta grumbled something obscene yet indiscernible under his breath as he got up to go throw away his food. His appetite was gone.

"Sheesh. I didn't know _Vegeta was here." Yamucha grumbled._

"It is NOT a good idea for you to just waltz up to us like that, Yamucha. You know how it is now," Krillin said as he pulled the mini 'rule book' from his pocket.

"It is a stated fact that after the allotted time period given to you for your chance at re-entry into the association was up that you could not really associate with us because in the terms of 'the people' you are a traitor." Krillin read.  

(Of course _Bulma_ wrote that lengthy definition. ~.~)

"This statement was agreed on by all members. It even has your name." Krillin stated.

Yamucha grumbled.

"Well, does that mean I can't even talk to you guys?" Yamucha asked. 

"The thing is that we know you are conspiring against Bulma. And that is a absolutely relevant cause to accuse you of treachery, therefore association with you, in Bulma, 18 and Chichi's terms, would be treachery toward them. So, you see, it's a choice we're making. Either lose all our other friends or keep you. And you haven't been real good to the clique, ya know." Krillin sighed.

Yamucha sighed also.

Goku looked at the two sadly.

"I'm sorry Yamucha… even though _I_ really don't have any sort of thing where I'd wish death upon you, you really aren't making it good on yourself. There was the Rae thing and now you're hanging out with Shelly. What's going on?" Goku asked.

Yamucha narrowed his eyes as he stood up.

"Nothing's 'going on'." Yamucha growled.

Suddenly Yamucha lurched forward. His head was being pinned to the table by Vegeta.

"Why don't you sit down?" Vegeta asked. 

"I think… we need to have a 'talk'." Vegeta growled.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ooh! Yeah! There's the mess hall! Oh, I knew I could count on you B-chan!" Chichi squealed as she ran down the hill towards the mess hall.

Bulma and 18 laughed. 

"Come on, let's follow her, before she gets all the food." 18 said as she raced after Chichi.

Bulma was about to follow when she heard a twig snap.

Bulma whipped her head around and caught site of something streak through the trees.

'What?' she asked herself.

She saw it again yet it was clearer.

'Black hair, pink tank, and white shorts. Rae.' Bulma concluded. 

"What are you sneaking around here for??" Bulma asked with an irritated sigh.

She heard Rae curse.

"So,"

Rae said as she stepped out from behind a bush.

"You finally got a clue?"

Bulma put on a mocking smirk.

"Very funny. Still, you haven't answered my question! What the hell are you doing _following_ us??" Bulma said angrily.

"I want to be informed as to what is going on. Since I know everything flies right over you three's heads I thought that if I kept An extra eye out, I could gather some info." Rae said as she kicked at the dirt.

"Hey! Bulma where are you??" Bulma heard Chichi call from the bottom of the hill.

"Hey, you two, come up here. We've got company!" Bulma informed.

Rae frowned.

"Yeah, just tell the whole world, why don't you." Rae said.

Bulma turned towards the girl.

"Please explain to me your passion. I mean, what _drives_ you to want to screw with my life?" Bulma asked her.

"Hey, you're life isn't important. I just want to get my Yamucha back." Rae snarled. 

Chichi and 18, by this time, had made their way back up the hill. 

"Whoa." Chichi said, surprised.

"Yeah, I agree. What are you doing here, Rae?" 18 asked.

Rae chose to ignore the two new comers.

"So, now that you know I'm here. Can we go to the mess hall?? I am absolutely starving!" Rae protested. Bulma sneered at her.

"I should have just let you sneak around in the forest. You can come with. Just… make sure you stay very far away." Bulma told her as she turned around and started walking.

Rae mocked Bulma by mouthing what she had just said silently. 

"And do you think we didn't see that? Oh grow up, Rae!" Chichi sighed.

Rae frowned as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and followed the three girls.

~~~~~~~~

"Shit! What is your problem???" Yamucha yelled.

Vegeta had his hand holding down Yamucha's head with a painful amount of pressure and was increasing it as time went by.

Goku and Krillin had stood up when Yamucha had hit the table. They watched as Yamucha waved his arms in an attempt to break free of Vegeta's hold. Even the arm with the broken hand tried its best to flap.

"Vegeta what are you doing?? Let him go!" Goku said.

"No, if he doesn't talk I'll kill him!" Vegeta threatened. 

"Y-you're freaking crazy, you know that!?" Yamucha said in anger.

"No I'm not. I just hate you. Hate means you have a murderous intent towards someone and I have that towards you." Vegeta said calmly.

Yamucha swallowed nervously.

"W-what do you w-want?" he asked.

"How the hell do you know Shelly?" Vegeta asked.

"How do _you_ know Shelly?" Yamucha asked back.

Vegeta increased the pressure on his head.

Yamucha screamed in pain.

"God, you asshole! Get off of me!" Yamucha said as he kicked outwards catching Vegeta off guard and throwing him back.

Vegeta laughed as he got up off the floor.

Yamucha and Vegeta sized each other up. They got into their fighting stances.

"Heh, it's like déjà vu. Except this time there's no Bulma around to stop me from kicking your ass." Vegeta laughed.

"Oh, and I suppose the reason she isn't here is because _you_ kissed another girl right in front of her!" Yamucha laughed back.

Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows.

"Ooooooh! Yamucha shouldn't have brought _that_ up!" Goku said as he smacked his own forehead.

"So, do you think something will intervene between _this_ fight??" Krillin asked Goku as the two of them watched Yamucha and Vegeta square off impassively.

"Nah… but the girls usually have a way of always showing up at the best times." Goku said.

"Yeah, they're great like that." Krillin sighed.

Goku laughed.

"What?" Krillin asked.

"You know Yamucha can barely fight, right? I mean, _sure_, if someone attacked him he can fend for himself but Vegeta knows karate and street fighting and he trains every day!" Goku pointed out.

Krillin giggled.

"I'd like to see how long Yamucha can hold up, then!" Krillin stated. 

"Yeah, but I wonder why Vegeta is so mad?" Goku asked.

"I don't know. Why'd he choose to start with Yamucha like this? If Yamucha gets seriously beat up on and Mr. P. notices, Vegeta will get demerits for sure!" Krillin said.

Goku sighed.

"Yeah I know."

"You dumb bastard." Vegeta growled.

Yamucha smirked as he rolled his head from side to side, trying to remove the kinks from his neck.

"I've been waiting so long to do this." He laughed.

"Oh, really?" Vegeta asked with his eyebrow raised and a smirk. (--sexy!! ^-^)

"And how much can you do with one hand? You weren't good to begin with. Now you'll just plain out suck." 

Yamucha clenched his teeth and charged at Vegeta.

Vegeta tripped him and then picked him up by his collar.

He smirked again and then threw Yamucha onto the lunch table.  

Krillin and Goku winced at the loud sound Yamucha's body hitting the wood made.

"Aww man, with Vegeta making all this noise it won't be a private fight for long." Krillin stated.

"Yeah, really." Goku agreed.

Vegeta started to punch Yamucha in the face and stomach while laughing the whole time.

Yamucha kicked out catching Vegeta off guard and hitting him in the knees. Vegeta stumbled back in surprise and Yamucha took advantage of the situation as he shot up off the table and started swinging his fists at Vegeta.

Vegeta managed to dodge most of them but one solid punch connected with his cheek. But, it not only hurt him. Yamucha had used his still recovering hand and had had to bite down on his cheek to stop himself from screaming out in pain.

Vegeta laughed as he realized Yamucha's mistake.

Then he frowned as he rubbed at his sore cheek.

"You little bitch." He said to Yamucha. 

"That was a lucky shot, and it won't happen again."

Vegeta rammed his knee into Yamucha's stomach and then as Yamucha was falling to the floor Vegeta clasped his hands together and knocked him in the back of his head.

Krillin and Goku winced as Yamucha hit the ground hard.

"Whoa." Krillin said.

"Is he really trying to kill him??" 

Yamucha got up quickly, which surprised the three boys.

Yamucha shook his head to clear it then charged Vegeta again, this time opting to use a different strategy. As he punched Vegeta he then switched to ramming his knee into Vegeta's face. Vegeta fell.

"How did you like the favor returned?" Yamucha asked as he looked down at Vegeta mockingly.

"No, big mistake." Goku stated as he watched the fight.

"DO NOT mock Vegeta. That's a big No no, if ya ever fight him Krillin." Goku informed.

"Oh, I won't, I promise." Krillin gulped out.

Vegeta angrily kicked his feet out tripping Yamucha. Vegeta was on his feet before Yamucha touched the ground. He caught Yamucha by the collar and it looked like his purpose was to choke him.

Vegeta did an evil smirk as Yamucha focused on him.

"Did you enjoy your 'trip'?" Vegeta asked.

Yamucha sneered at him. 

Vegeta then slammed Yamucha's head into the table.

Krillin and Goku winced again.

"That had to hurt." Goku stated.

"Ya think?" Krillin asked sarcastically.

They watched as Yamucha slid off the table leading a bloody trail.

"Uh, maybe you should stop now Vegeta. He can't win." Goku informed.

"Yeah, whatever, Kakarot." Vegeta growled as he kicked Yamucha hard.

"I'm not through yet."

Vegeta picked Yamucha back up again, by the hair this time, and commenced to continue slamming Yamucha's head against the table.

Chichi, 18, Bulma and Rae came in at this moment.

They hadn't made a sound when they had entered so the fight was uninterrupted. 

Bulma took one look at the scene and was hit with shock. 

She screamed.

All four boys looked at the four girls standing near the doors.

"Oh my god! Vegeta! Yamucha! What the hell are you doing??? Goku, Krillin, how could you just stand there and let them do this!" Bulma angrily said as she stomped over to the boys.

The other three girls approached more slowly. 

"Shit… He fucked him up… Look at his face…" 18 commented as she looked at Yamucha.

Rae let out a pained squeal as she ran to Yamucha's side.

"Why are you so immature??" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

Vegeta frowned yet said nothing.

18, Chichi, Goku, and Krillin noticed that Bulma had over looked the fact that she and Vegeta weren't speaking at the moment.

"Ugh." Yamucha groaned as he stood up. Rae rushed to help him stand up.  

"And this time I didn't _do_ anything to him!" he complained.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at the beat up Yamucha and turned to look at Vegeta.

"Arrgh! Why do I even put up with you! You're just like a little kid!" Bulma said as she turned on her heel and stalked towards the lunch line.

She then stopped and turned around.

"_Well_? Chichi, 18? Are you coming?? _And_, Vegeta, I'll deal with you later." Bulma said as she continued walking.

18 and Chichi exchanged a glance and then followed Bulma.

"Well… it seems Bulma has forgotten about the incident on the bus…" Goku pointed out. 

"Yeah, but now she's mad at him for fighting… _again._" Krillin stated.

Goku laughed but stopped when he got an angry look from Vegeta.

"Damn, Rae, you're the only one I can really count on." Yamucha said as he leaned on her shoulder.

Rae beamed.

"Well, Yamucha, I do as much as I can." She replied.

"Ooh, look at your nose. It's bleeding pretty bad." Rae pointed out.

"Oh, really. I wouldn't know because I can't feel my face!" Yamucha said angrily as he and Rae started to leave.

"Oh, do you think it could be broken?" Rae asked.

"It had better not be! Cuz if it is Vegeta's dead!" Yamucha swore.

"Yeah… ok _sure_!" Vegeta said as they watched Yamucha leave.

On the lunch line… 

"I cannot believe him! He insists on showcasing his strength and ego to anyone else with a testosterone level that might just rival his!" Bulma angrily growled.

Chichi and 18 laughed.

"Well, at least it seems that you forgot about the whole 'Shelly kissing Vegeta on the bus thing'." Chichi said before she had a time to stop herself.

Bulma whipped around with wide eyes and 18 smacked herself on the forehead.

Bulma turned her back to her two friends and bit down on her lip to stop herself from spouting tears.

"Oh, gosh Bulma, I am so sorry for bringing that up…" Chichi said as she placed her hand on Bulma's shoulder.

Bulma shrugged it off.

"Why should it _not_ be brought up?? The little dork wad didn't even apologize to me yet. It's not like he cares, right?" Bulma said as she raised her voice so that a certain person could hear her.

"It's not like he cares if he hurt my feelings terribly and if I burst into tears right now!!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta turned from his conversation with Goku and Krillin and raised an eyebrow at Bulma.

She turned around and he did the same, too.

"You _have to apologize to her now! She looks real angry, not like sad anymore, just majorly pissed at you." Goku told Vegeta._

"Yeah, you do _not_ want an angry woman. Bulma's worse than _Juuhachi_ is when she's angry." Krillin said.

Vegeta just let out an indifferent 'humph'. 

Goku rolled his eyes.

"You are so stubborn." Goku said angrily.

"I'm going to do it." Vegeta sighed.

"When?" Goku asked, obviously not believing him.

"Now… soon, after she's alone. When I can _get_ her alone. I'll ask her to come outside with me and then I'll apologize." Vegeta said.

Krillin smirked.

"Whatever. I'd be surprised if you even talk to her. You're obviously still mad about that thing you two were fighting about on the bus." Krillin said.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Goku asked.

"It was stupid." Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, look, Bulma's out of the line now. What are you going to do?" Goku asked as he pointed to the three girls. 

"When she's done…" Vegeta said.

"Whoa, Bulma, Vegeta's looking at you funny. I wonder what he's thinking?" Chichi said as she ate some of her salad.

"Well, he had better be compiling some madd long apology in his head." 18 said.

Bulma didn't say anything as she continued to eat.

18 and Chichi exchanged a look.

"Bulma?" 18 asked.

"Where did Rae and Yamucha go? If Rae was just _starving_ why did she immediately run to Yamucha's aid instead of attacking the food? She's such a traitor." Bulma grumbled as she balled her hands into fists.

"And Vegeta's a prick, Goku's an idiot, Krillin's a dork, Shelly's a whore and Yamucha's an ass!" Bulma continued.

"Hey!" Chichi and 18 protested, referring to what Bulma had said about their boyfriends.

Bulma looked up as if she had just realized what she said.

"Oh… I'm so sorry… I'm just so angry right now! I can't believe that dumbass didn't apologize to me yet!" Bulma whined.

She sipped her soda and stared at Vegeta.

"Are you trying to burn holes into his back?" Chichi whispered after Bulma had been staring for a while.

"I'm trying to will him into submission so he'll come over here and confess his undying love to me." Bulma said as she forked her eyebrows in concentration.

18 and Chichi laughed.

"You can't _do_ that!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Yeah, even if you _did_ have some weird psychic powers Vegeta would _die_ before being ruled by a woman." 18 said as she bit into a breadstick.

Bulma laughed.

"Well whatever…" she sighed as she looked down.

She was finishing her salad when she was slapped on the back by Chichi.

"Oi! Are you trying to make me choke!?" Bulma asked.

"Shh shh." Chichi said as she tried to shut Bulma up.

"Whoa… It looks like your freaky psychic stuff is actually working! Vegeta's coming over here Right Now!!" 18 squealed. 

Bulma looked up and sure enough Vegeta was walking over to the table she was sitting at.

She felt the familiar increase in heart rate whenever he was around return full blast.

She sucked in a deep breath of air. 

"Oooh! He's coming to confess his undying love, Bulma! Ooh!" 18 teased.

"Yes, he's going to drop to your feet and do whatever you want because he loves to _please_ you Bulma!" Chichi said as she fluttered her eyelashes.

Bulma frowned as 18 and Chichi burst out in laughter.

Vegeta had reached their table and 18 and Chichi weren't even aware of it. He sneered at the two girls.

He sat down next to Bulma and just stared at her.

Bulma stared back at him.

"Ha ha! Yeah, I can just _see_ Vegeta kissing Bulma's feet!" 18 laughed with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Yeah! Hee hee and he'll be like Romeo and read her poetry and crap!" Chichi giggled.

Chichi was still laughing when she wiped the tears from her eyes and focused on the scene before her.

She blinked to clear her vision and almost passed out when she saw Vegeta glaring at her and Bulma giving her a smug look.

"Hee hee! It'd be madd funny to see the vegetable head in tights with a harp and stuff!" 18 said as she continued.

Chichi nudged her to keep her quiet.

18 blinked and turned her slanted blue eyes to the couple that sat before her.

"Oh! Shit…" she mumbled.

Vegeta growled but then turned to Bulma who looked very much amused.

He tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

Chichi and 18 tried to slide closer to hear him but Bulma kicked them under the table. 

They sighed unhappily as they waited for Vegeta to finish. 

Bulma looked impassive as Vegeta talked to her but then she asked him a question about something he had said to her.

"So is that more important than me?" she asked.

Chichi and 18 exchanged a glance. 

'What does _that_ mean?' Chichi whispered. 

He seemed to get upset at Bulma's question than told her something else.

Chichi and 18 were at the edges of their seats. Wanting to decipher as much of the conversation as possible. 

Bulma stuck her nose in the air angrily.

She had said, "Why would I want to know _that?" _

Than Vegeta looked kind of angry as he explained something to her.

18 and Chichi were very upset that they were missing out on the private conversation but they watched in humor as Bulma let a flattered little smile and a blush pass over her features.

She gave Vegeta a look.

"Is that ok?" Vegeta asked as he stopped whispering and smirked at her. 

Bulma was grinning like a girl in love when she finally remembered herself. She narrowed her eyes at him and looked away.

"I'm still mad at you." She stated simply.

His smirk didn't leave his face.

"Whatever. Will you come though, so that I can make it up to you?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma sighed as she blushed again.

"Maybe." She replied.

"Whatever." Vegeta said as he pecked her lightly on the cheek.

Bulma could feel the blood rush to her face as he got up and left.

Chichi and 18 whistled as Vegeta walked by.

"What did he say?? What did he say?? Tell us! Tell us!" Chichi and 18 chanted.

Vegeta smirked and shook his head as he walked back to Goku and Krillin.

Bulma watched him dreamily.

"Aww… she's all in love with him all over again…" 18 cooed.

"Yeah… that's so sweet. Now tell what he said, please, please, _please_??" Chichi asked in a whiny voice.

"No…" Bulma said as she placed her head in her hands.

Chichi and 18 could see she was blushing again. 

"Gosh, having all that blood rush to your head _can't_ be good for you." 18 said as she sipped at her Sprite.

 Bulma gave 18 a 'look'.

"Well… maybe I could tell _a little_." Bulma said as she remembered what Vegeta had said to her.

~Convo.~ (I bet you guys were thinking I wouldn't tell you!! ^-^ I'm not _that_ evil!) 

'I apologize. Sort of, for what I did to you.' Vegeta had whispered to her.

Bulma's mind was screaming 'Sort of?? What the hell does he mean by that??'

'I don't know what made me act like that, but you _know_ that I just can't let anything happen to my pride. It's the strongest thing I have and when you had done all that stuff when we were fighting I just didn't feel like having anything else chopping away at my pride.' 

"So is that more important than me?" she had asked aloud.

Vegeta had growled angrily.

'Don't be stupid of course it's not. I just wanted to tell you that _that's _why I acted like a jerk… and about Shelly. She _was_ my old girlfriend and we were like that with each other. But she didn't have any right to do that because we were over for a long time. I'll tell you about it later, not with your two henchwomen around.' Vegeta said.

"Why would I want to know _that?" she had asked impatiently._

She was pretty sure Vegeta could feel her anger.

'Don't get so jealous Onna. Like she's anything compared to you? See, I am sure I told her that I had a girlfriend and I broke up with her after my feelings for you got too strong for me to be with another woman. You're much prettier and smarter so there wasn't much of a choice to make right?' He asked her as he brushed back a stray strand of lavender hair from her face.

_That _statement made Bulma smile. 

She knew that Vegeta _really_ hated admitting feelings to anyone and that he would tell her that he liked her before then flattered her. (Of course she knew this from Tama-gi but Vegeta had never said so himself.)

'I don't want to tell my whole life story to you now. Those wenches are practically drooling to get their fangs on juicy gossip. Can you meet me some time around nine? You know for the campfire so I can really apologize? I mean, it's not like we'll have anything to do _there_.' He said. 

Bulma gave him a skeptical yet curious look. 

"Is that ok?" he asked as he smirked at her.

_~End convo.~_

"Well… are you going to stay in La-la land??" Chichi asked angrily. Bulma was about to respond when she saw the cafeteria doors swing open.

An angry Mr. Piccalurius stormed in, followed by Rae and Shelly.

Bulma did a double take. 

'What a weird assortment…' she thought.

Chichi and 18 couldn't believe it either.

"**_Vegeta_**!!" Mr. Piccalurius yelled.

All the girls whipped their heads over to where Vegeta was standing.

He looked curious yet unfazed at his teacher's outburst.  

"What the hell is wrong with you brat??" Mr. P. screeched as he clomped over to Vegeta.

"What's your complaint?" Vegeta asked.

"Were you fighting _again_ with Yamucha???" Mr. Piccalurius asked accusingly.

Shelly looked nervous and Rae looked smug.

"It wasn't exactly _fighting_ if he didn't fight back, right?" Vegeta asked.

Mr. P. angrily slammed his hand on the table.

"You're coming with me right now! **_AND_** you get ten demerits!" Mr. Piccalurius yelled.

Vegeta frowned but followed Mr. Piccalurius out of the mess hall. 

Krillin and Goku made their way over to the girls' table while Shelly and Rae went to the lunch line.

"Why are you so clingy and friendly all of a sudden?" Shelly asked the curly haired girl.

Rae smirked.

"Well, we are both interested in Yamucha and I thought why can't we just be friends??" Rae asked.

Shelly raised an eyebrow at Rae.

"What? You think I have a thing for that spiteful dork Yamucha?? Really? I have a better male in mind." Shelly sighed as she tossed her lush green hair over her shoulder.

Rae frowned.

"So… you _aren't_ interested in Yamucha?" Rae asked as she picked up an apple.

Shelly frowned.

"Didn't I just _say_ that? Really, you little kids can be so annoying sometimes!" Shelly said as she tried to shoo Rae away.

Rae's frown deepened.

"Well if us 'kids' are so annoying why are you so interested in _Vegeta_, huh? Are you some kind of pedophile?" Rae asked.

Shelly sneered.

"Whatever. Shoo shoo, go away now." She said.

"I just wanted to know. If you don't like Yamucha why are you two suddenly friends?" Rae asked.

Shelly smirked.

"Why, there's something in it for the both of us." Shelly informed. 

"Like what?" Rae asked curiously. She hoped her detective skills would make this an easy thing to decipher. _Then_ she could sit back and watch Yamucha's devilish plan unfold. She _knew_ it had to be something to affect Bulma and Vegeta and she would _love_ to see them miserable.

Shelly was too busy reading the menu to listen to Rae's question. 

"What about chicken salad? Does that sound good?" Shelly asked herself. 

"Uh… did you hear me? I asked what kind of things are you and Yamucha going to gain from this." Rae said.

Shelly looked at Rae oddly then laughed.

"Now _why_ would I tell you that??" she asked in genuine amusement.

"Fine. Whatever, bitch." Rae muttered as she balled her hands up into fists and stomped out of the cafeteria.

"I wonder what got Rae so mad?" Krillin asked as he watched her leave.

"It doesn't matter. She's a back stabber. She had told me, Chichi, and Juuhachi that she was going to try and help us figure out what Shelly and Yamucha are planning, as strange as it sounds, and next thing you know she's acting all buddy-buddy with the evil 'ex'." Bulma grumbled as she ground her teeth together.

Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Anger management, Bulma dear." She informed.

Bulma sighed. She took a long sip from her soda and everyone was quiet for a while.

18 and Chichi seemed to be indecisive about something and Krillin and Goku just seemed to be bored.

"Are you _ever_ going to tell us what Vegeta said??" Chichi said finally not being able to hold in what both her and 18 had been thinking.

"Yeah," Goku said.

"What _did_ Vegeta say??"

~Shelly listened carefully to the conversation.

'What? Vegeta is talking to her again?? They're _together_ again?? I can't believe this! _Now_ how will my plan work??' she asked herself.

"No fair. I have to tell Yamucha about this." She grumbled as she picked up a chicken sandwich and walked out.~

Bulma laughed nervously.

"Really… I shouldn't tell you… _especially_ not you two." Bulma said as she looked at Goku and Krillin.

"But I suppose I _could_ tell you guys about it later after the campfire." Bulma said, this time referring to 18 and Chichi.

"Yeah! We get to know! We get to know!" Chichi and 18 sang.

"No fair." Goku said as he pouted.

"Don't fuss. Why don't you just ask _Vegeta_ yourselves? I mean, you _are_ sharing a cabin with him." Bulma suggested.

"Nah, Vegeta would never tell us anything." Krillin told her.

Bulma giggled.

"I wouldn't disagree. But if you can somehow trick him into _bragging_ about it I bet he would." Bulma hinted.

Krillin and Goku shrugged at this.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt…" Goku said.

Bulma smiled.

"Ok, so what do we do? It's only about quarter to six. We still have time to kill before the campfire." Chichi said as she looked at her watch.

"Um… We can try a workshop." Bulma suggested.

"Or go swimming in the lake." Krillin said.

"Or suntan." Bulma said.

"_Or_ swimming in the lake." Krillin repeated but now with Goku joining in. 

"We could hike." She said.

"Or go swim." Chichi, Krillin and Goku chorused.

"We can try volleyball." Bulma said, now getting frustrated at them for not liking her ideas.

"Swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming!" Chichi, 18, Krillin and Goku chanted.

"Why the hell do you want to do something that you could do in the pool in my backyard??" Bulma asked bewildered.

"Heehee." Goku laughed.

"That's easy Bulma. A lake has squishy mud at the bottom of it." 

"Eeew, yuck!" Chichi, 18, and Bulma said. 

"Well, let's go anyway…" Chichi said.

"Well, we better not stay in _too_ long, because then my fair skin will sunburn and my hair will get limp and then I won't have enough time to dry it and pick out an outfit and be ready in time to go and _look_ good!!" 18 said.

They all blinked at her.

"Let's just go." Goku concluded as he got up.

"Fine." 18 sighed.

"Yeah, and if Vegeta can escape from Mr. P. he'll meet us at the lake because he had said that he wanted to go there." Goku informed.

Bulma smiled and 18 and Chichi grinned. 

They had a chance to dig deeper into the B+V mystery.

"Well, what are you still waiting here, for??" Chichi asked as she shooed Goku and Krillin away.

"_We're _the ones who have the long walk back and need to rest up." Chichi said.

"walk??" Goku asked.

"Didn't you know there was a tramcar thing? The cabins are _way_ too far away for people to walk. It's like a mile from the first girls cabin to here… Whoa, and you guys walked??" Goku said astonished.

18 and Chichi had their mouths hanging wide open.

"Oh… heh heh, I guess I didn't know about _that_! But at least it's exercise right??" Bulma said nervously.

"Oh yeah! Exercise." Chichi grumbled sarcastically.

"Like, we so need that, tour guide Barbie! You should have _looked_ for something like that!" 18 said in the same tone.

Bulma shrugged.

"Well, the tram is right next to the main lodge." Goku said.

'Yeah, let's ride together." Krillin suggested.

"Oh! So it was right there when we came in, eh?? You _two_ should have seen it, you _know_ that I was all crying and stuff and wouldn't have!" Bulma accused.

"Oh… yeah… that thing. I though it was just a display." Chichi said sheepishly. 

Goku and Krillin grabbed the three girls and dragged them out of the mess hall before _they_ could start a fight.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello." Shelly sighed as she stood behind Yamucha who was tanning on the lakeshore.

She watched as his eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"You're blocking my sun you know." He said.

She huffed angrily and kicked at the back of his chair sending him flying into the sand.

"Hey, be gentle with me! I was just in a fight!" he said as he dusted his swim trunks off.

"Oh, really? And where are all the broke bones, except for your hand, of course?" Shelly asked as she picked the chair up and situated herself in it.

Yamucha frowned.

"What do you want?? You had better leave before Rae comes back. I had asked her to get ice for my nose." He said.

"We have a problem." She said as she unwrapped her chicken sandwich.

"Like what?" Yamucha asked feeling thoroughly annoyed.

"_Well_, It seems that Vegeta and his '_friend_' aren't fighting anymore. They're all touchy-feely and that baka girl wouldn't stop giggling and blushing. It's so annoying! I can't believe it! After _all_ I did to get her to hate him she still is just swooned from a little sweet talk. But _anyway_, like I said before, you should have _seen_ Vegeta when I showed up! It's like somebody smacked him in the face. Am I _that_ beautiful??" she asked as she giggled.

Yamucha rolled his eyes at the conceited girl.

"Well, I don't understand. You _said_ you kissed him, you _said_ you totally ignore Bulma and brought up your past history with Vegeta yet she's still in love with him? I _thought_ you said she was bawling and heart-broken!" Yamucha asked with anger.

"Hey, hey. Don't blow a fuse. What I said was all true." Shelly replied.

"Well then why are Bulma and Vegeta still a thing! AND, the reason he beat me up is because he wanted to know what we were up to! The _whole_ group is suspicious. I was talking to Krillin and Goku and _they_ brought it up and Rae told me that she was talking to the three girls, amazing as it may sound, and found out that _they_ suspected something too." Yamucha said nervously.

"I guess maybe we are a tad bit too obvious?" Shelly asked.

She had lost her appetite and had abandoned the sandwich on her lap.       

"Duh." Yamucha said as he started pacing.

"So… what do we do??" Shelly asked. 

"Well, I suppose we go for plan B." Yamucha decided.

"Yay! I'll really enjoy doing _that_ one!" Shelly conceded.

Rae was standing behind a tree watching and listening carefully to the conversation.

So, she had told Yamucha about the three girls' suspicion, so she had lied and been friendly to Shelly, so what if she had even tricked the three dumb brats into trusting her. The whole world revolved around Yamucha and if she could help him ruin the 'happy couple' she would. But she couldn't go _ask_ him to let her help. He'd be mad that she even knew. But, if she gathered info and did stuff on her own _then_ he'd have to take her back.

'So what's this plan B thing? I already figured out that Shelly did the kissing thing on the bus on purpose and Yamucha and her are definitely up to something together. Yet, what could they gain??" Rae asked herself.

She curled a strand of her hair around her finger thoughtfully.

'If I were super smart like that bitch Bulma I would be able to figure this out easily… What could Yamucha and Shelly both gain out of screwing with Bulma and Vegeta's relationship?' she asked herself futilely. 

She hadn't been paying attention so it was a surprise to her when Shelly got up abruptly.

"I'd better go. It'd be just my luck if Vegeta's friends showed up here. I'll try to go check on Veggie-chan and see if he'll talk to me, ya know. Of course Mr. Piccalurius would let me in the office to give Vegeta a 'scolding'." Shelly giggled.

Yamucha gave her a disgusted face.

"No details!" he protested.

"Besides, Rae's been gone for a _while_ now. Something's probably wrong, ya know. I had better go check on her." Yamucha sighed.

Rae felt her heart flutter at the fact that he was actually worried about her.

She smoothed down her hair and tried to calm herself. She tried to look casual as she walked from behind the tree while whistling.

That caught their attention.

Shelly coughed.

"I'd better go." She said as she maneuvered herself out of Yamucha and Rae's paths.

"Oh, hi Shelly." Rae said good-naturedly but her eyes were burning into Shelly's green ones trying to read her.

Shelly smirked and raised an eyebrow as she turned around.

Rae would get nothing out of her.

"Hey, babe. What's up? Why's the ice melted? Huh? And your hand is like blue. It's not that far of a walk from here to the nurse's office is it?" he asked her.

"Um… no." Rae mumbled nervously.

~~~~~~~~

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 hopped off the tramcar.

"Oh, shoot, the tracks run right here, too!" 18 said.

"How'd we not notice this?" Chichi asked.

"We just got to start paying more attention." Bulma said as she ran up the short flight of stairs to the cabin.

Chichi and 18 followed.

Bulma pulled open the door and glanced in.

"Whew, no Rae." She said.

"Yeah!" 18 said as she ran in and flopped down on her bed.

Bulma grinned but walked straight to her bag even though _she_ wanted to lie down too. Chichi danced around the room.

"Ha ha! I finally get to sport my new bathing suit!" Chichi said as she twirled around.

Bulma shook her head.

"What kind of suitdo _you_ have, 18?" Bulma asked.

"You know the bikinis that are shorts? Well, I got one of those; it's a cute Hawaiian tropical print. Yellow and Red." 18 said as she leaned back onto the pillow.

Bulma grinned.

"I have two yet I'm indecisive. Should I wear the black Speedo one piece or this blue and purple disco print tankini?" Bulma asked.

"I dunno." Chichi concluded as she finally stopped dancing.

"The black one seems like your hinting at something, and would be better left for swims at night." 

"Yeah, and the blue one seems better for a sunny day… if it were _cloudy_ the black one would look nice. I mean, it's look nice anyway, but I'd rather see the blue one, it sounds cute enough." 18 said as she reluctantly sat up.

If they were going to have a discussion on fashion she _had_ to be in on it.

Bulma smiled.

"Than the tankini it is." Bulma decided.

"Yay, yay." 18 said as she got up. 

"So what does _your_ suit look like, Chichi?" 18 asked the black haired girl.

"Well, it's bright yellow and white. I dunno why I chose _those_ colors. Maybe cuz I'm pale and my hair's dark. I think I needed a little something to brighten me up." Chichi giggled.

Bulma and 18 gave her a skeptical look.

"B-bright yellow?" 18 asked. She seemed shocked. 

Bulma let out a heavy sigh.

"I hope it's at least tastefully put together." 

"Oh, come on! It's madd cute." Chichi argued.

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it." 18 said as she pulled her bag out from under the bed.

Chichi grumbled as she went to find _her _bag.

Bulma laughed.

"Juuhachi, don't be mean. I'm _sure_ Chichi picked a good suit." Bulma said as she winked at 18. 

Chichi frowned.

"We're sorry! Really!" 18 said as she held up her hands in defense.

Chichi ignored her as she dug through her bag angrily.

"Gosh, no need for you to act so… violent." Bulma said as she watched Chichi.

Chichi squealed as she pulled out her suit. It actually was nice.

It was a one piece with a triangle in white outline going across her mid section. It had one of those zipper fronts, which would do good at making the suit look less plain.

"I still say wear that bright red string bikini." 18 said as she grinned.

Chichi blushed.

"I am _NEVER_ wearing that monstrosity again!" Chichi said in embarrassment.

They all thought back to the pool party, which just happened to be the one hosted at Vegeta's house, when Chichi had gone in the evil string bikini. She had been jumping around on the pool deck when her top just snapped and flashed all the guys for a good ten seconds before she could get it under control.

"Ugh…" Chichi said as she held her red face in her hands.

"Why'd you have to bring that up? I still remember how embarrassing that was!" Chichi groaned.

Bulma and 18 laughed.

"But you have to say it was funny." Bulma said.

"Whatever. It wouldn't be funny if it happened to you!" Chichi said.

Bulma laughed.

"All right, go put that fashion atrocity on…" 18 sighed.

"Aww… you know you like it. It looks like your hair color, 18." Chichi said as she held the suit up to 18's head.

"Go away!" 18 yelled as she batted at Chichi.

Chichi laughed as she skipped to the bathroom.

"Just wait until you see how it _looks_ on me!" she giggled.

18 gave Bulma a look.

"Oh, 18, let her be happy." Bulma said as she finally found her suit.

"That's nice." 18 said.

"But of course mine's better." 

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Nan demo." She sighed.

"Come on go put it on. There are two bathrooms, I'll just use the first one that's free." 18 told her.

"Ok, sure." Bulma said as she went to the other bathroom.

~~~~~~~~

"Knock, knock." Shelly said as she pushed open the door.

Vegeta sneered at his ex.

"When you 'knock' you're supposed to wait for the person to let you in, but I guess in your case you'd be waiting out there forever, ne?" he asked her.

"Oh, what are you trying to imply by that?" Shelly asked.

 Mr. Piccalurius watched the two. 

'There's definitely a connection between them… but what?' Mr. P. said to himself.

"What do you want, Ms. Ramsey. As you can see I am busy reprimanding a student here." He said as he motioned to Vegeta.

"Oh, I can see that. But… I came here to tell you that I think a fight is going on over near the rec. hall. I thought you'd want to know…" Shelly said.

"What?? Another fight?" Mr. Piccalurius asked as he shot up from his seat.

"Shit." He grumbled as he looked at Vegeta.

"Well, I can't just go, because _he'll_ run off somewhere and I won't find him until later." Mr. P. said to Shelly.

"You'll have to get one of the counselors to handle it." He sighed as he sat down.

"No! Only you can, Mr. P." she said to him.

"look, you go and _I'll _baby-sit Vegeta here until you get back." She offered to him.

  
Mr. Piccalurius regarded her warily.

He could _tell_ she was up to something.

"All right sure." He said.

Vegeta gave him a wide-eyed look.

'So he doesn't _want_ to be left alone with her?' Mr. P. asked himself as he walked out of the room.

Shelly sat hopped up on the desk; she had purposefully changed into a skirt for the occasion.

Vegeta averted his eyes to her face instead.

Shelly grinned.

"So… now we are alone to talk." She said as she looked at him.

"Why can't you leave me alone? I don't understand it, we haven't talked in like a year." He said to her.

Shelly frowned.

"I'm upset at you." She told him.

"What did _I_ do to you??" he asked her.

"That's not the point. The point is how you'll make it up to me." She said as she jumped off the desk.

Vegeta was beyond pissed off.

'That idiot left me here with this psycho bitch.' He thought angrily.

Vegeta shot up from his seat but was pushed back down by Shelly. She sat down on him and straddled his waist.

She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"How are you going to make it up to me?" she asked him.

"In no way. What is wrong with you??? I _have_ a girlfriend!" he said angrily as he got up again toppling her to the ground. 

She frowned.

"And so?" she asked as she kneeled on the floor.

"And so I'm not going to sleep with you, I'm not going to let you trick me into ever getting involved with you again, I'm not going to acknowledge you and I am not going to deceive Bulma. I'm not stupid. I know a jealous woman when I see one." He said to her.

She stood up.

"Jealous? Ha, I'm doing _you_ the favor!" she said as she glared down at him.

"How so? Like I'd want you?" Vegeta asked with amusement.

"W-why did you want her?" she asked.

"That's only for me and the Onna to know. You wouldn't understand any way, would you?" he asked as he turned towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going??" she asked.

"I think I've gotten enough grief from Mr. P., I don't need it form you. I'm out of here." Vegeta said.

Shelly blinked twice and then he was gone.

"Oooh, I'm gonna get in trouble." She whispered to herself as she started biting her nails. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma, 18 and Chichi were all in the tramcar. They had big towels wrapped around them and they each had big beach bags. 

"Well… I wonder what are Bfs are doing?" Chichi asked as she tugged at one of her side bangs.

"I don't know, does it really matter?" 18 asked.

"Your suit is cute though. It's a real attention getter." 18 said.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked.

"Well, the way it's made make your stomach look short and your boobs look really big. A bunch of guys will be gawking at you." 18 said.

Chichi laughed.

"That'll make Goku jealous." Chichi said.

"Why would you want to make Goku jealous?" Bulma asked.

"Well, he's _never_ jealousabout _anything_! I just want him to like fight over me, like Vegeta does for you." Chichi said.

"I don't _want_ Vegeta to fight over me!" Bulma said, shocked.

"Besides… You'd have to have someone else that wants you, for Goku to be jealous." 18 informed.

"Hmm…" Chichi said.

"Don't consider it! You have the picture perfect relationship!" 18 said in surprise.

"What's _wrong_ with you??" Bulma asked.

"Nothing, that's why it's weird. Nothing, everything's boring." Chichi groaned.

"I want Goku to be all like; Chichi's mine! And no one can have her." Chichi said as she giggled.

"Why?" 18 and Bulma asked at the same time.

"Because it seems fun." Chichi said.

"It's not. I have a problem like that with Juunana and Krillin. Juunana doesn't want me dating and Krillin wants to date me so they always fight. My situation is different form B-chan's though, because they don't really _fight_ like with fists and it's not a possession issue. It's funny though. Yamucha and Vegeta are so weird. They go head to head whenever they can." 18 said.

"Yeah, they fight so much and it _must_ hurt. I mean, Yamucha's hand got broken last time." Chichi said. 

"Yeah, boys fight so much and they think it's fun yet us girls care about our hair and nails not because we are insecure but because they are good reasons for us _not_ to fight." Bulma said.

"Oh…" Chichi and 18 said.

"I just think broken nails are _painful_." Chichi said.    

Bulma sweat dropped.

"Ok, lookie, we're at the lake already." Bulma said. 

Then she ducked down and gulped.

"What??" 18 and Chichi asked as they ducked down too, just in case. 

"Yamucha's here." Bulma groaned.

"Ohh…" 18 and Chichi said.

"Well, I'll just ignore him." Bulma said as the tramcar stopped.

"No way. I think you should really try to deck him like your _boyfriend_ did." 18 said as she giggled.

"What!" Bulma said as she jumped down off the tramcar.

Chichi laughed as she followed Bulma off.

"Yeah, 18's right. You should because Yamucha will be pretty weak right about now and maybe he'll even get the clue and leave you alone." Chichi laughed.

18 hopped off.

"Well, he hasn't _tried_ anything since Vegeta broke his hand." Bulma said.

"And that was like a week ago. But now he's acting weird. And it must be important because you _saw_ what Vegeta did to him!!" 18 said seriously.

"Yeah… He really has to know when to think with his head and not with his fists." Bulma said as she frowned.

Chichi laughed again.

"Yeah, that's like Goku! If _anybody_ makes him mad he'll beat the shit outta them without even thinking about it. _That's_ why Goku's usually all happy and carefree because if he let people get to him he'd be like a total bully in the school." Chichi said.

"Oh…" 18 said as she scratched her head in confusion.

"I thought he was just too dumb to care." 

Bulma burst out in laughter. 

Chichi frowned.

"Well, I'm not saying he's a total genius but he can be smart when he wants to." Chichi said as she glared at 18.

"Well I'm _sorry_ it's just what you'd assume." 18 said as she rolled her eyes.

Chichi looked like she was ready to retort again.

"No no no." Bulma said as she wagged her finger at Chichi. 

"No need for us to get all riled up, I suppose." Chichi said then let out a restrained sigh.

"Yeah," Bulma said as she pushed her sunglasses. 

"Let's just try to find the boys and _not_ be noticed by Yamucha."

"Whoa… there he is!" Chichi shrieked as she pointed at Yamucha sitting in a beach chair and getting a tan.

"Quick duck behind that tree!" Bulma said as she pulled Chichi and 18 along with her.

"Wowie," Chichi said as she pressed her back to the pine tree.

"Well, there's Yamucha but Goku and Krillin aren't here yet! What do we do?"

18 ground her teeth together in agitation. 

"I cannot believe _we_ took so long to dress ad they're not here yet." 18 sighed.

The three girls were peering conspicuously around the tree trying to see everywhere at once. They _could_ see everywhere… except behind them.

A larger hand fell on Chichi's shoulder and she shrieked as she spun around.

"Uh…uh…" she said as she stared up at her boyfriend. Goku was standing there with his hand behind his head and in a pair of bright orange Hawaiian print trunks. -- hee hee!

"Chichi! What are you girls doing over here, hiding?" Goku asked with a dumbfounded expression.

Krillin and Vegeta who were standing behind Goku gave the girls a weird look. 

"If you're _trying_ to hide you'd be better off picking a more unobvious spot." Vegeta said smugly. 

18 and Bulma exchanged a look when they noticed that the position they picked gave a clear view of them from the back.

They blushed at their stupidity.  

"Fine, whatever. But we were looking for you dorks." 18 said as she fixed her gaze on Goku and Krillin.

"Hey!" Chichi exclaimed.

"_Vegeta's _here! What happened? How'd you get out of the penitentiary?" Chichi joked.

Bulma looked at her boyfriend and raised her eyebrow in question.

Goku and Krillin, who had both been informed of Vegeta's escape looked at him hoping he wouldn't give them the wrong idea. 

"Well… Mr. P. got called away and I just bounced." He told them, purposefully avoiding the Shelly part. 

Bulma eyed him. 

He knew she didn't buy _that_ story.

"All right. Whatever." She said after awhile.

Chichi grinned.

"Let's go swimming then, Goku-chan." Chichi laughed as she swung her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

Goku grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The other four people walked by the couple with impassive stares.

Then Bulma smirked.

"Oh, Son-kun, I _love_ those shorts!" she complimented. 

Goku blushed as he looked at his slightly tacky shorts.

"Yeah, aren't they great? My mom picked them out for me." Goku said proudly.

Vegeta, Krillin, Bulma and 18 sweat dropped at Goku. Chichi laughed in embarrassment. 

"You're kidding, right?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Goku asked.

"Why couldn't you get _cute_ fashionable un-embarrassing trunks like Vegeta and Krillin?" Chichi asked. 

Vegeta was wearing black trunks with a blue flame going across it diagonally. Krillin was wearing red trunks with black raindrops. (-- I'm not good w/ guys clothing… ^-^')

Goku frowned.

"I think they're cute and fashionable." He argued.

Chichi sighed.

If Goku was planning to argue, he'd argue until he won. 

"Let's go." Bulma directed.

"I'm so glad you guys got here." She continued as she looped her arm through Vegeta's and leaned on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we were all worried cuz you-know-who decided to be here at the same time.

Bulma felt the muscles in Vegeta's arm contract as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Jeez, he didn't _try_ anything." Bulma said as she rolled her eyes.

"He's just chillin' there tanning. And I _don't_ want you to start anything again! No more fighting is that understood?" Bulma asked as her blue eyes narrowed at him.

He frowned and looked at his feet.

"Hey, I asked you a question. You are getting yourself into so much trouble, lately. At this rate you won't be allowed to go to the prom and you _promised_ you'd take me, remember? Or is that the plan?" Bulma asked with a playful glint in her eyes.

He sighed.

'She's cute like that. When she's not yelling and bitchin' about everything.' Vegeta thought to himself.

"All right, I won't start with that prick but if _he_ comes after me, I'll _have_ to put him back in his place." Vegeta said to her.

Bulma grinned.

"I don't think he's _that_ dumb." Bulma giggled as she kissed Vegeta on the cheek. She laughed at his shocked expression then ran down the hill to the pond. Chichi and 18 followed after her. 

He stood there with his hand to his cheek as he stared after her.

Goku slapped him on his back, bringing him back to his senses.

"Heh heh, you've guys have been doing a lot of those little cheek kiss things. Is there ever going to be any tongue?" Goku asked with a smirk.

"Who's to say there hasn't already been any?" Vegeta said smugly as he walked away from Krillin and Goku.

"Aww, whatever." Krillin said to Goku.

"I think he's lying." 

"I don't think I even wanna know!" Goku exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~

Shelly nervously paced back and forth in Mr. Piccalurius's office. 

She had heard him come back yet he was in the front room taking to a counselor.

'Ooh, what do I say? Do I say Vegeta just left? But then Vegeta might tell that stupid teacher that I hit on him.' She thought as she bit her nails.

"I am too beautiful and gracious to sit here like a wreck biting my nails." She told herself angrily.

Mr. Piccalurius walked in then and took one look around. He frowned.

"Ms. Ramsey, where's Vegeta? And there _was_ no fight. What's going on!" he said angrily.

"Oh… well, I swear I _thought_ there was going to be some bloodshed. And about Vegeta…well, I thought he was punished enough. Really, Mr. P., that Yamucha guy really did deserve it!" she said as she tried a fake smile.

Mr. Piccalurius looked at her warily.

He really didn't like the green-haired flirt. He could tell that she wanted something from Vegeta and was still in the dark as to what it was. 

"Do you mind leaving for the rest of the afternoon? I'm pretty busy, ok? I'll see you at the campfire, at 9 or so, I think." He told her.

Shelly felt appalled.

Was he trying to get rid of her?

"Uh… yeah, that'd be fine Mr. Piccalurius…" she said while she frowned at his back.

"Yes, good. Good bye, Shelly." Mr. Piccalurius said distractedly.

Shelly whirled around and stomped out of the room. 

'I'm going to that jerk, Yamucha. I don't like this at all! Nothing is going my way!' she protested in her head.  

~~~~~~~~~

Rae stood above Yamucha, holding the icepack to his tender nose.

"Ya think it's broken?" he asked desolately.

"Nah, it's not swelling enough and it'd hurt like hell when I do this." Rae said as she wiggled his nose to test the bone. 

She laughed and Yamucha smiled at her. 

"See Ya-chan" Rae sighed.

"We are so perfect for each other." She said.

She looked down and noticed that his attention was not on her.

Bulma and the group had arrived.

Rae snarled and clenched her fist.

"Bulma's here." Yamucha said.

"I know." Rae said as she got up and brushed off her shorts. 

"That suit looks _great_ on her." Yamucha sighed. 

Rae bit her lip to keep from breaking out in a string of unladylike curses.

"Well, I guess you're going to dismiss the way I helped you and gawk at Bulma, ne?" she asked, trying to get his attention on her.

Yamucha smirked.

"I guess I will." He said.

Rae threw the icepack at him and it hit him on the stomach. It was real cold against his warm stomach and he shouted out in surprise.

"Hey!" he said in anger.

Rae fell to the ground and started sobbing.

"Shit." He cursed as he kneeled next to her and started asking what was wrong and comforting her.

Rae smirked as she watched the group of six walk by uneventfully.

She had Yamucha in her arms and she was very much satisfied.

~~~~~~~~~

18 had sat down near the dock while Bulma and Chichi bought drinks.

18 glanced up at the darkening sky.

"Wut up, 18?" Krillin asked as he watched his blonde girlfriend stare up at the sky.

"I think it's going to rain." 18 said.

"Oh, not again." Goku said as he and Vegeta approached.

"You guys remember before we came here? How it just started raining? That was so fucked up." Goku said.

"Yeah, that was." Vegeta sighed as he sat down.

"No, really." 18 said as her brow furrowed.

"I think it's going to pour." She said.

"What?" Chichi asked as she and Bulma came back with six drinks.

"18 thinks it's going to rain. That would suck." Goku said as he frowned.

"Juuhachi!" Chichi exclaimed. 

"Don't make it rain again!" 

18 laughed.

"I don't _make_ it rain, Chichi." She said.

Bulma smirked.

"We should swim and enjoy ourselves as long as the ground is dry." Bulma said as she shrugged.

"All right! Who got the Pepsi?" Chichi asked as she held the cup up.

There was a rumbling sound.

Chichi put the cup on the ground and glared at 18 as a fat raindrop fell.

18 broke out in a fit of giggles.

"At least we'll get wet!" 18 laughed.

Krillin tugged her to her feet.

"Come on, 18." He said as they started running.

Bulma and Chichi sprinted together as Goku and Vegeta ran up ahead.

"We're getting soaked!" Chichi laughed.

"Yeah!" Bulma said as she ran through a puddle.

18 giggled as she watched the two.

The group made it to the rec. hall quickly and was at a loss at what to do.

"The girls could go back to their cabin." Goku suggested.

"Yeah, but it's coming down hard and by the time they get there they'll all have pneumonia." Krillin said as hr watched the three girls shivering in a corner.

"That's what you get for wearing skimpy bathing suits." Vegeta said as he laughed.

Bulma glared at him.

"Oh? And what kind of swim suit _isn't_ revealing, eh??" she asked mockingly.

Vegeta sneered at her.

"Well, then let them stay here. They can go back to their room when the rain stops. I don't think there'll even _be_ a campfire since it rained." He said as he glanced at Bulma.

She remembered that she was supposed to meet with him at the campfire to 'talk'. 

Bulma frowned.

"Oh, how unfortunate." She said.

"Why??" Chichi and 18 asked as they popped up in Bulma's face. 

Bulma backed up and blushed. She started stuttering as she glanced at Vegeta.

"Ooh! So it has something to do with Vegeta??" 18 asked as she stalked over to the smirking Vegeta.

Chichi followed in pursuit.'

Goku and Krillin laughed as they watched Bulma follow to try to make Vegeta not say anything.

"Jeez, I guess we _will_ have fun just chillin' here. That storm won't let up for a while…" Krillin stated.

He watched 18 and Chichi try to strangle the truth out of Vegeta while Bulma tried to pry them off. 

Goku and Krillin laughed.

"It's great to have friends like these." Krillin chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three girls got back to their cabin at minutes to ten. The campfire had been cancelled and games and activities were held in the rec. hall.

"Hmm…" Bulma said as she turned the light on.

"Rae isn't here." She pointed out.

"Oh? Well, like it matters." Chichi said as she got a towel for her hair.

"Yeah, she's probably in Yamucha's cabin right now 'doing him a favor', if you know what I mean." 18 said.

The three girls laughed as they sat on the floor.

"Who has the blow dryer?" Bulma asked as she ran a hand through her slightly damp hair.

"I brought one. Battery operated, too!" 18 said as she reached into her bag.

"Yeah, Bulma. You _do_ need heat treatment. Your hair looks absolutely atrocious." Chichi said.

"So does yours." Bulma said as she held up a mirror for Chichi.

18 checked herself out also.

"Ugh, water is _not_ our friend." She said.

Bulma laughed as she started to comb her hair.

"Well…" Chichi sighed as she leaned towards Bulma.

"Yeah, well…" 18 said as she copied Chichi's actions.

"Well what?" Bulma asked as she looked at her two friends, strangely.

"Gosh! Are you ever going to tell us what your dumb vegetable headed boyfriend said to you???" Chichi yelled.

Bulma giggled.

"Ok… well. It's nothing important. Just… well, he explained why he didn't do anything about Shelly. And told me how I'm so much better than her and everything like that. He had said he would _really_ make it up to me at the campfire, but as you guys can see, there's no campfire." Bulma said.

She clicked on 18's mini portable blow dryer. 

"Well. We saw you two talking at the rec. hall. You were sitting on the stairs, thinking no body could see the two of you but we did. There was some lip locking going on, wasn't there?" 18 asked slyly.

Bulma coughed nervously as she remembered Vegeta's warm lips on hers. 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

"Whoa! You're off subject. _And_ you guys are little spies!" Bulma accused.

18 and Chichi laughed.

"_Sure_ we are." Chichi said.

"Tell us the other stuff he said." 18 prompted her.

Bulma giggled.

"It really isn't important…" Bulma said as she ran the blow dryer through her hair.

"Whatever! So that giggling we heard up there was just regular boring conversation material??" 18 asked.

Bulma frowned.

"All right. I'll tell you. But don't go around talking about it. _And_ make sure Vegeta doesn't find out about this!" Bulma warned them.

18 and Chichi nodded vehemently as they settled down to listen. 

~_Flashback_~

Bulma and Vegeta snuck away up to the second floor when they thought no one was watching. They sat on the top step and were quiet for a while.

"You okay?" Vegeta asked her.

She turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"Huh, what do you mean? Why _wouldn't_ I be okay?" Bulma asked. 

He shrugged.

"I dunno. It's just that by this time you'd be screeching, or bawling or doing something else that involved a lot of noise. It's just… well, it's weird to have you quiet for once." Vegeta told her.

Bulma smiled.

"I'm not always like that Vegeta. Just around you. I like to drive you insane. You know that don't you?" she asked with a grin as she leaned on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her, welcoming their close company. 

"Yeah… I know. You were put on this world to be my downfall." He told her. 

She frowned as she looked up at him.

"Do you like being with me?" she asked him.

"Do you like asking me stupid questions that you already know the answers to?" he asked her back.

She smiled softly.

"No. I'm serious." She said.

"So am I." He told her.

She let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Vegeta! Stop fooling around." She berated him. 

He smirked.

"Baka onna. Yes, I like being with you." He told her.

"Why?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

She could hear his heartbeat as he sat silently.

He wasn't answering.

"Vegeta?" she asked quietly.

"What?" he asked her back.

"Are you going to answer me??" she asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Oh? Have I got you fired up already?" he taunted her.

Bulma shrugged as she again became silent.

"I like to be with you because your fun, smart and you don't take shit form people. I think maybe it's because you're not like all the other girls I've known. You're special." He told her as he then pulled her onto his lap.

Bulma smiled as he wrapped both his arms around her and laid his head in the crook of her neck. She still had her eyes closed and liked the feeling of feeling instead of seeing everything.

"Vegeta that's so sweet." Bulma cooed as she linked her fingers between his.

"Oh? Then I take it back. I'm not _trying_ to be 'sweet', Bulma. It'll mess up my rep." He told her.

"Oh is that so? You lost your 'bad-boy' reputation when you started to date one of the most goody-goody girls in the school." She told him.

"That doesn't matter. What they don't know is that you're not really as good as you say you are." He told her with that taunting hint back to his voice.

She smirked.

"Oh really? How am _I _not good?" she asked.

"Well, for one you ride through the town at one in the morning on your Harley Davidson reeking terror through the town and you rob banks." He told her.

She giggled.

"What? I don't even _have_ a Harley Davidson and what do I need to rob banks for?" she asked him as she opened her eyes and smirked at him.

"Well, duh. _That's_ how you got so rich." He informed her.

She laughed again but soon turned solemn.

She turned around in his hold until she was sitting on his lap sideways with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"But really… you don't mind how I am?" she asked him.

"Exactly _how_ are you?" he asked her, not understanding her question.

"You know… brainy, rude, loud, obnoxious…" she started but was cut off as he continued her list for her.

"-funny, cute, pretty, honest? Things like that?" he asked her with a smirk.

She looked at him indecisively.

"This is unbelievable." She said as she averted her eyes.

"You're not like… I expected. You're everything I wanted just never expected to find in you. Talk about irony, ne?" she asked him.

"And?" he asked her.

"Well, you're different, like me. But in a way that you make _me_ feel different." She told him.

"How so?" he asked.

"I don't know. Like I want to be with you forever." She told him. 

She heard nothing from him expect for his soft breathing.

She turned to him with confusion in her bright blue eyes.

"Bulma…" he said as he stared at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Y-you don't want that." He told her.

Bulma laughed.

"I know I _shouldn't_. But I can't help it!" she said as she leaned into him.

Their noses touched.

"You're just too cute for words. It's like you've got some sort of magnet that's attracting me to you. All the arrows are telling me to turn back yet my heart is being pulled to you by this magnet." She said.

He sighed heavily.

"Baka, onna." He told her. 

Bulma giggled taking this term now as affectionate.

"You're silly. Don't tell me what to do, baka." She told him.

He was going to respond when she leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. 

He blinked, yet soon responded to it, taking over and intensifying the kiss. 

Bulma pulled back form him slowly.

"That's a good way to get you to shut up, ne?" she asked him.

Vegeta frowned at her.

"It works better on you. The only you kissing me does is leaving me wanting more." He told her as he pulled her down for another kiss.

Bulma was surprised at him for doing that.

She placed her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Bulma! You and Vegeta done up there?" Chichi called from her place at the bottom of the stair.

"Yeah, we hear ya up there! Let's keep this PG-13!" 18 yelled.

Bulma blushed as she pulled back form Vegeta.

He grabbed her and pulled her close.

"The next people on my hit-list are those two wenches." He said as he smirked.

Bulma laughed. 

They helped each other get up and by that time Chichi and 18 had made it upstairs.

Chichi threw a towel at Bulma.

"Let's go. The counselor's are herding everybody out. It's already 9:50 and curfew's at 10:30." Chichi said.

Goku and Krillin came up stairs.

"Hey _this_ is where you guys ran off to. Hey, you missed a great game of Twister." Goku said.

"Look at their faces." Krillin pointed out.

Bulma and Vegeta's flustered faces.

"They were playing _something_ up here." 18 confirmed.

Bulma blushed and a light rose color tinted Vegeta's dark cheeks.

"Let's go." Chichi said as she smirked.

"Yeah, we'll see you boys tomorrow morning." 18 said as she ushered Chichi and Bulma down the stairs.

~_End Flashback_~

Bulma was finished drying her soft lavender hair by the time she had concluded the recap.

18 and Chichi exchanged a look.

"There is NO WAY in hell Vegeta said all that cute Romantic stuff to you!" 18 said in disbelief.

"Well he did." Bulma said as she giggled.

"Whoa… I wish Goku was like that." Chichi said as she pouted.

"Yeah, I wish Krillin was too." 18 agreed.

Bulma laughed.

"well, no guy can _ever_ be as good as _my_ man!" Bulma rejoiced.

18 and Chichi gasped.

"Oh no she just didn't." Chichi said to 18.

"She had better not have." 18 replied.

Bulma laughed as she shot to her feet and grabbed the first pillow she saw.

"You guys wanna make something of it?" Bulma mocked as she wagged the pillow at them.

"Oh you had better believe it!" 18 and Chichi said in unison as they grabbed pillows and rushed at Bulma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's that. Did you like? It was basically 30 pages on my comp… Hard stuff… But I'm getting better with update dates, ne? Ok. I hope that this chap. answers your questions that you _all_ asked me. 

Lots of luv 2 ya'll.

P.S. I _will_ make the next chapter chap.14, because no one seemed to have understood the whole chapter 13 in parts thing so… Next chap will be chapter 14, yet it will _still_ be at the camping trip. This, however really screws w/ my whole 15-chapter story plan. By the time I'm done it'll be like 17 chaps so maybe I'll go to 20?? If I have enough imagination for like… six more chapters… whoa! Wish me luck! 

_Princess_


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Remember what I said?? It's all going to be three happy go lucky chapters, yeah! I have a question, though. How many of you wanna see a lemon in the last chapter? How many of you want to see a sequel? And lastly, how many of you want to see the lemon _wait_ until the sequel?? I'm just curious, is all. 

One more thing: If Bulma seems a little pessimistic in this chapter, it is for good reason, ok?  

(One _more_ thing! ^-^ For the satisfaction of most of you, Yamucha/Rae/Shelly will appear very sparingly in this chapter and the one after it!! Yeah!) 

Also: this chapter was inspired by Lindsey, who gave me a delicious idea! Thanks lots! Ok! Go read!

Princess 

~~~~~~~

Bulma yawned and stretched as she woke up.

She looked around and grinned when she saw Chichi and 18 curled up in different corners of the room, protectively clutching their pillows.

She got up and quietly walked over to the bathroom.

As she opened the door she thought back on last night's events.

"So… Vegeta is really serious about me, eh?" she asked herself as she turned on the tap.

"Hmm, the question is, am _I _really serious about Vegeta?" she asked her reflection as she leaned on the sink and stared into the mirror.

She blushed.

"Of course I am…but why? There's nothing good about him. He is a total jerk, he's cruel to all our friends, he has a _horrible_ temper, he's a bully, he gets bad grades and he's extremely jealous." Bulma told herself as she frowned.

"_But_ he does have a nice body, _and_ he's a good kisser, a good boyfriend, and he's nice to me…"

She put her toothbrush under the faucet.

'This is the most confusing point in my life. Why is Vegeta so interesting to me?? Why can't I just say to him: We should just date a few weeks and then break up. After that I'll be single for the rest of my life. Yeah, that's the plan Bulma,' she thought to herself as she put the toothpaste on her toothbrush. 'All I need is to be a lonely prude with 19 cats. But… I'm only 17 and I told Vegeta that I want to spend the rest of my life with him?? No wonder he got all uneasy when I said that. What was I thinking?? Now he probably thinks I'm one of those weird girlfriends who corner their men into marrying them.'

Bulma began to brush her teeth. 

'But… then what _if_ I were to stay with him? My parents would have a fit! Even my mom would not like me getting married to Vegeta. He _does_ have a bad rep. If I love him, though, shouldn't that be enough?' she asked herself.

She quickly finished brushing and splashed water on her face.

"Am I going crazy!? Marriage?? I'm going to go to college and make something of myself! Why the hell would I want to be some stupid housewife?? Knowing Vegeta that's probably _all_ I'd be. He wouldn't want me to go anywhere where I could possibly get 'hurt' or risk attention from another occupant of the male species." Bulma said with a grin.

She grabbed a towel and started to dry her face.

"Wouldn't it be just so funny if _he_ stayed home and watched the kids while _I_ made the dough??" she asked herself as she laughed.  

She pulled off the top of her sleeping clothes and then leaned into the shower to turn the faucet on. At that moment she heard a tapping sound.

She raised her eyebrow in question. She turned around curiously, wanting to know where the sound came from. She frowned as she heard it come from the warped window in the bathroom. She pulled the towel around her chest not wanting to be exposed even though she wore a bra.  

She crept over to the window and soon found the latch that kept it closed.

She pushed the window outwards and peered out.

Her eyes widened as she found out who it was.

Vegeta stood below her window with a characteristic smirk plastered on his features.  

Bulma frowned angrily at him.

"What the hell are you doing out here, you little pervert!?" she asked as she clutched her towel closer.

"I'm not a pervert because I wasn't spying on you." He informed her with the smirk still present.

Bulma frowned.

"What do you want? If you're caught here…" she warned.

"So what." He told her as he shrugged. 

Bulma noticed his bare shoulders and now took the time to see that he was decked out in his swimming trunks.

She gave him a curious look.

"Did you go for a swim?" she asked him.

"I'm planning to." He said as he reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling it out the window.

"And you're going to join me."

"Nani??" she asked in surprise.

"What are you talking about? What time is it??" 

"It's about 6:30 in the morning." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes.

"And what makes you think that I would be willing to go swimming at 6:30??" she asked him.

"Oh, well, because we missed out on it yesterday." He informed her.

He was now massaging the palm of her hand, obviously trying to persuade her to accompany him.

Bulma pulled her hand back.

"Why should I go with you, huh? You're a little peeping tom." She told him.

"I wasn't spying on you, onna. It was more like eaves dropping." He said with a smirk. 

Bulma's expression darkened.

"What'd you hear, ya jerk?" she asked.

"Oh… some strange things. Like some stuff about Marriage. Besides, Bulma, if we _did_ ever get married _I_ sure as hell wouldn't be taking care of the brats. I can't spend more than in an hour in a room with kids." He said.

He then reached for her hand again.

"Come on." He said as he tugged.

"It'll be a perfect time for us to be alone with out those idiots we call friends."

Bulma gave him an indecisive look.

"We really shouldn't. Like they said, no going out before the wake up call." She told him.

He gave her a pout and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'll meet you outside in ten minutes." She said as she pulled her hand back again.

He grinned.

She closed the window and then silently berated herself for letting him persuade her like he did. She turned the faucet off reluctantly thinking about missing her hot shower.

She silently snuck out of the bathroom and into the room.

She retrieved her now dry bathing suit and snuck back into the bathroom.

She quickly donned the swimsuit and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"I must be crazy! We are so definitely going to get in trouble for this, yet Vegeta insists on being childish." Bulma said as she wrapped her towel around herself.

She felt a small smile tug at the corners of her lips.

For some strange reason she actually _wanted_ to do something daring for once.

She slipped on her beach slippers and decided that she was ready to go.

"This had better be worth it." She grumbled as she stalked through the room.

She was careful not to awaken her two sleeping friends.

She noticed, briefly, that Rae still hadn't come back, which wasn't much of a surprise for her.

She flung the door open only to be confronted by Vegeta.

"Hey, beautiful." He said to her.

She blushed as she looked at him.

'Ok, maybe I can get over my anger at him. Arrgh… he's too good at this mind control thing. That _must_ be the answer; because there's no way that I could fall for a guy as wrong for me as he is. And two times in a row if I count Yamucha! I'm not that misfortunate, am I?' she asked herself in confusion.

"All right. Lead the way, and I'm telling you right now; if that water's cold I'm leaving, is that understood!" she told him.

Vegeta smirked again and Bulma knew he was planning something.

"What's going through your demented little mind?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing." He said.

"Come on follow me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the lake fifteen minutes later. As Vegeta had expected, there was nobody there except for the two of them. He smirked.

From where they were standing at the top of a hill they could see all of the lodge's romantic woodsy landscape. Bulma walked up next to him and watched as the sun came up over the still lake water.

"Beautiful, ne?" she asked him.

He nodded slightly.

"Everything's sentimental with you, isn't it?" he asked her.

She pouted as she turned her head and looked at him.

"Not everything… only the things that count." She whispered.

He stared at her.

She returned his gaze.

Something transpired between the two and their uneasiness subsided.

"I'll race you to the water… _if_ your puny legs can keep up." He taunted her.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh you must mean if _you_ can keep up, cuz I'll definitely win!" she said as she got a head start.

"Yo, wait!" Vegeta shouted in surprise as he raced after her.

Bulma threw off her towel on the way down the hill. 

Before Bulma could reach the lake Vegeta grabbed her hips and pulled her to the ground with him.

They rolled until Bulma was on top.

She placed her hands on Vegeta's chest and leaned backwards. 

"Oh… so I see you were so jealous that you would jeopardize _both_ our chances at winning? Shame on you Vegeta!" Bulma scolded with a smile. 

Vegeta smirked as he sat up making Bulma slide down into his lap.

He pulled her hands from his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her passionately on her lips, surprising Bulma.

"Vegeta…?" she asked him unsurely.

To her, it seemed he was being odd. 

'Vegeta's been so nice and romantic to me… I thought it was too good to be true… maybe it is?' she asked herself.

When Bulma came back to her senses she felt herself moving.

Vegeta had picked her up and was now walking the rest of the way to the lakeshore.

"Whoa! Where do you think _you're_ going??" she asked as she tried to get down.

He held her securely and started laughing.

He picked up his speed and ran into the shallow end of the water.

It was freezing cold and he shivered slightly.

Water splashed up and hit Bulma on her bottom, making her jump in surprise.

"No, no!" she squealed as she tried to get away from the water.

"Too cold!" she whined.

Vegeta kept walking until he was waist deep in the water.

Bulma's butt was inches above the water and she was clinging to Vegeta's neck to make sure she never touched.

Vegeta grinned as he crouched making her rear end slide into the water.

She yelped and flailed her arms falling backwards and getting drenched with the freezing water. 

Vegeta broke out in uncontrolled laughter.

Bulma's anger dissipated as she saw how much fun Vegeta was having.

"You really enjoyed throwing me into freaking cold water, didn't you?" she asked him with a twinkle in her eye.

Vegeta stopped laughing and arched an eyebrow at her.

She smirked and launched herself at him, throwing him into the water.

They wrestled until Vegeta had a hold on her again.

They had come out a little deeper into the water so it was about chest high.

They stared into each other's eyes.

Bulma's teeth were chattering and Vegeta was smirking at her. 

He closed his eyes as he leaned into her. She followed suit and pressed her lips to his.

After a few seconds they pulled away.

Bulma gave him a cynical look.

"You know what, I never thought the idea of swimming in freezing water at six-something in the morning would actually be fun, but you never cease to amaze me Vegeta." She sighed as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Onna?" he asked.

"What?" she responded.

"You're trembling. Swim around to get warm because I am _not_ letting you go back to your cabin yet." He told her. 

She frowned at him and stuck out her tongue.

He let go of her and she started treading water.

"Oh, I swear if I get pneumonia and am sick for the prom I will _so_ kill you!" she threatened him as she started to swim farther out into the lake. 

Vegeta followed after her, swimming on his back.

"The proms like three weeks away, _besides_ if you're sick how will you have enough strength to kill me?" he asked innocently.

Bulma growled and splashed water into his face. 

He sputtered then rolled off of his back. She shrieked as she saw him glare at her and speeded up her swim. He started a powerful pace to catch up with her.

She barely made it to the middle of the lake when he came up behind her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." he scolded her as he floated behind her.

He ran his hands over her arms and let her lean back against him.

"That wasn't very smart, baka." He told her.

"Why not, Vegeta? What're you gonna do to me, _hmm_?" she asked teasingly.

He smirked at her. (A/n: How many times is he gonna do that??)

He grabbed her shoulders and dunked her under the water.

Bulma came up sputtering for air and throwing curses at Vegeta.

He laughed.

"That's what you get!" he said as he splashed water in her face.

Bulma splashed him back.

They had just declared a water fight.

~~~~~~~~~

Goku shot up from his bed with a dazed expression.

He was just having a very 'vivid' dream about Chichi.       

He looked around the cabin to see Krillin in his bed and Yamucha and Rae cuddled in the bed above him.

"Everything looks in order… whoa!" Goku said as his eyes went back to the sleeping couple.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself.

"What are they doing here… together? I thought they weren't dating anymore!" Goku continued as he looked at Yamucha and Rae.

'How could I have missed this while coming in last night?' he asked himself.

'Wait, they weren't _here_ last night!'

He tapped the bottom of the bunk above him trying to get Vegeta's attention.

When he heard no response he raised an eyebrow.

He knew Vegeta wasn't a heavy sleeper.

He got out of his bed and looked up to see Vegeta was gone.

"Ah, kuso." He cursed quietly.

"Why is it that this cabin was destined to have the most problems? Yamucha will get in trouble if he doesn't get Rae back to her room and Vegeta will get it if _he_ doesn't get back _here_." Goku said.

He quietly snuck across the room.

He tapped Krillin nervously while watching the top bunk.

He could care less about what kind of trouble Yamucha got into, but it was almost 7:00. Cabin checks would be at 7:30 and he had to get Vegeta back there, and quick.

Krillin grumbled some things as he turned over and batted Goku's hand away.

Goku tried shaking Krillin's shoulder but that was no use.

Goku sighed as he came to a conclusion.

He only knew of one way to get Krillin to wake up, although it would definitely wake all the other people in the room.

He took in a deep breath of air.

"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled loudly in Krillin's ear. 

Krillin shot up and Rae and Yamucha screamed as they clutched each other for dear life.

Goku rolled his eyes at the two and waited patiently for Krillin to get a bearing on his surroundings.

"What'd you do that for, Goku? There's no fire." Krillin said as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Vegeta's gone and if he's not back in thirty minutes he's _definitely_ getting demerits so help me find him." Goku said as he walked over to his own bed.

He pulled on his t-shirt while Krillin contemplated the situation.

"Look, he's probably getting breakfast or something…" Krillin said.

"Nah… I don't think so. He'd definitely wake us up for that." Goku said.

"What is wrong with you, ya jerk?" they heard a feminine voice say.

Goku glanced up in time to see Rae pulling her shirt on.

He blushed and looked away.

"I'm talking to you, ya know." She said as she jumped down from the top bunk.

Yamucha groggily cursed to himself and laid his head down on his pillow.

"What do you want?" Goku asked the girl as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"That's really fucked up yelling 'fire' while people are sleeping you know?" Rae said angrily.

Goku frowned.

"Hey, isn't it real fucked up to sleep with a guy who you _know_ doesn't want you?" he asked her as he glanced at the guilty looking Yamucha.

Rae frowned.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She said through clenched teeth.

Krillin looked around in confusion.

"Hey, how'd Rae get in here?" he asked.

"Guess who invited her in." Goku said as he tilted his head in Yamucha's direction.

Yamucha growled angrily as he climbed down from his bed.

"What's your problem, Goku?" Yamucha asked him.

"My problem is that you gave me that whole speech about how you were so good for Bulma and how I shouldn't let her be with Vegeta but now you're _sleeping_ with Rae??" he asked.

Yamucha frowned.

"Well…" he said as he glanced at Rae who was glaring at him.

"It's none of your business." Yamucha growled angrily to Goku.

"Come on, Rae. I got to get you back to your cabin before they find out your missing." Yamucha said as he grabbed Rae's hand.

"Yeah, um… okay." Rae mumbled as she was dragged out by Yamucha.

"Hurry up and get dressed Krillin. I don't know what possesses Vegeta to be so dumb sometimes but I can't imagine graduating with out him and he'll get hell from Mr. P. if he's caught breaking the rules… _again_." Goku said. 

Krillin laughed.

"Hey! You know what. He's probably with _Bulma_." Krillin said slyly.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked as he pulled on his sneakers.

"Well, you saw them last night… maybe they picked back up from where they left off…" Krillin said. 

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Actually… you might be right. So, should we go check at the girls' cabin to see if Bulma's there or not?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, but we can't waste time!" Krillin said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

18 and Chichi looked around groggily.

"Where could she be??" Chichi asked as she looked under one of the bunk beds.

18 stretched and yawned.

"Who knows? She's not in the bathroom." 18 pointed out.

"Bulma!!!!!" Chichi yelled as she cupped her hands over her mouth to project her voice.

18 winced.

"Shhh, be quiet. Do you know what _time_ it is!" 18 scolded her.

"Oh my goodness! What time _is_ it?? If Bulma isn't back by the wake up call, she'll get demerits! Do you _know_ what that'll do to her record!!" Chichi said in shock. 

18 frowned as she paced back and forth across the room.

"Where could she be? It's not like she could have gone to get an early breakfast. At orientation they said that the mess hall didn't open 'til 8 o clock." 18 told Chichi.

"Well, that only means one thing…" Chichi said as she gave 18 a knowing glance.

"She's with Vegeta." They said at the same time.

"I don't know _what_ goes through her mind sometimes!" Chichi said as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Well, love can do that to some people." 18 sighed as she started getting dressed also.

Chichi stopped and glanced at her.

"Do you really think Bulma could be in _love_ in love?" Chichi asked 18.

"Well, we know she's in 'love', but _love_ love is a big difference. We'll just have to wait and see." 18 told her.

Chichi bit her nails.

"Oooh, we have to have a talk with her, and I mean ASAP!" Chichi said.

"Well, let's go then. I don't think she could have gone anywhere far. Vegeta is such an idiot to drag Bulma out of here when he knows it's against the rules." 18 said as she walked out of the cabin.

Chichi smirked.

"It seems like _no one's_ following the rules around here; Rae's not back." Chichi said as she followed 18 outside and stepped into the cool summer air.

~~~~~~~~~

Goku and Krillin were approaching the girls' cabins when they saw 18 and Chichi emerge. 

"Hey you two!" Goku called as he ran to meet up with them. 

"Oh, Goku-sa! Ohayo!" Chichi squealed as she ran up to Goku and threw her arms around his neck.

Goku looked down at her with a bewildered expression.

"Um, good morning to you, too, Chichi." He said as he tried to pry her off of him.

"Ahem," Krillin said as he tapped the faceplate of his watch, impatiently.

"We don't have time for this." 

"What's the rush?" 18 asked assuming they were also looking for their roommate.

"We want to know if Bulma's around." Goku said as he looked for the lavender haired girl.

"Nah, we were about to ask you the same thing about Vegeta." 18 admitted. 

"So, it's true then!" Chichi exclaimed as she finally released Goku.

"What's true then??" Krillin asked.

"Well, we figured that since Bulma's not here that she would _have_ to be off somewhere with that boyfriend of hers." 18 said.

"Also, her bathing suits missing and I have a good hunch she went for an early swim with you-know-who." 

Goku laughed.

"Yeah, well it would make sense." He agreed.

"How'd you figure _that_ out 18?" Chichi asked.

18 opened her mouth to respond but Krillin cut her off.

"It doesn't matter." Krillin said. 

"So, we'll look for them at the lake, agreed? Cuz we only have fifteen minutes to get them back here!" Krillin told them.

"All right, come on let's get going." Goku ordered. 

 ~~~~~~~~~

Bulma and Vegeta had just tiredly dragged themselves onto the shore. They were still laughing hysterically and pushing and shoving each other.

"Gosh," Bulma exclaimed as she collapsed on the ground.

"We're acting just like little kids."

Vegeta nodded as he landed next to her.

"Yeah, but so?" he asked her.

"Well… nothing." Bulma smiled as she closed her eyes.

"What are you smiling about, onna?" he asked teasingly. 

Bulma opened one eye to look at him.

"Nothing… just that acting like a kid is fun, that's all." She said as she smirked.

He chuckled.

They were quiet for a while, content with just lying there enjoying the other's company.

"You think the guys are up yet?" Bulma asked him. 

Vegeta turned his head to look at her.

She still had sparkling droplets of water in her hair and she looked beautiful.

He smirked at her again.

She sighed.

"I asked you a question. What are _you_ smiling about?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He said as he shrugged.

"I do think they're up though. I mean it _is_ already 7:20." He told her with another smirk.

Bulma shot up from her seat on the ground.

"Seven twenty!! We'll never get back in time! Kuso!" Bulma cursed.

"You're _trying_ to make me get demerits, aren't you??" Bulma asked as she balled her hands into fists.

Vegeta tilted his head upwards to get a better look at her as she towered over him.

"No, really that's not it at all, Bulma." He said to her.

"Then what is it?? Hmm? Because it's not everyday that I'd be dumb enough to come out here with you. Gosh! This is unbelievable! Did you put some drugs or something in my food?" she asked him seriously.

He laughed at the absurdity of it as he stood up.

"No, I didn't drug you. You came out here because you _wanted_ to." He told her.

Bulma pursed her lips and decided not to answer.

Vegeta was going to continue egging her on when he heard shouts coming from behind them.

Bulma turned towards the sounds and broke out in a grin.

"Chichi! 18! Hey you guys!" Bulma said as she ran to meet them.

Krillin and Goku made their way over to Vegeta who was about 20 yards away.

Chichi and 18 looked at Bulma in surprise not expecting to really find her at the lake.

"Bulma, Bulma!" Chichi scolded as Bulma stopped in front of her.

"We were worried sick. How could you just leave like that without saying anything??" Chichi asked.

"On the contrary." 18 said with a smirk.

"_She_ was worried sick. I figured you would be with veggie-head and it seems I was right." 18 said as she watched Krillin and Goku yell at Vegeta.

Chichi grinned.

"Aww, so are you going to tell us why you decided to go for a swim?" Chichi asked.

"Well… I was in the bathroom and Vegeta just popped up." Bulma admitted.

"Popped up?" 18 asked.

"Like the _subject_ of him popped up?" 

"No… well, I was talking about him, but he 'popped up' at the cabin." She told them.

"Uh… exactly where? If he were to knock on the door, we'd surely wake up." Chichi said in a confused tone.

"Well… I was in the bathroom and he was knocking at the window." Bulma said.

18 raised an eyebrow.

"He was at the window… ok… why?" she asked.

"He wanted me to come out with him to the lake and didn't want you guys to tag along." Bulma explained.

"Oh, yeah, sure. That's BS! He just wanted to have a _make out_ session!" 18 teased.

Bulma blushed.

"That's so not it, 18. We had a water fight, and that was all." Bulma said.

Chichi nudged 18 and Bulma.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Look who's coming." Chichi said as she pointed. 

18 and Bulma's eyes widened.

"Mr. P! Oh no!" Bulma said.

"He's got the demerits list with him…" 18 pointed out.

"You six! Get over here!" Mr. Piccalurius called out to the group.

~~~~~~~~

"I don't understand… Chichi, Juuhachi-gou, _and_ Bulma. I would _never_ expect a thing like this from you three girls." Mr. Piccalurius said as he looked at the three girls.

The three looked down at their feet guiltily.

He had had all six of the teens stand lined up for scrutiny.

"So… you missed role call… _Then_ you leave your quarters and roam the compound." He said directing it mostly to Vegeta and Bulma.

"Well, what else can I say but you all are faced with three extra demerits." He said.

Goku blinked.

'I thought we'd get in a lot more trouble than just '3-demerits'.' He thought to himself.

"So far with these added three demerits, Krillin has 8, Goku has 4, Vegeta has 18, Bulma has 3, Chichi has 3, and Juuhachi-gou has 5." He stated.

"My _main_ concern is you, Mr. Ouji." Mr. P. said as he walked over to stand in front of Vegeta.

"I have increased the cut off mark for prom demerits to thirty but at the rate you're going you'll hit that in no time. See, if I'd left it at twenty you wouldn't be accompanying Ms. Briefs to the prom, now would you? And she'd probably have to go with Yamucha instead." He said as he watched Vegeta's eyebrows narrow at the comment.

"You wouldn't like that would you? So I suggest you stop showing off and doing dumb shit because I will not be as lenient next time." Mr. P. growled as he turned his back to the six teens.

He sighed heavily.

"You all go to your _separate_ rooms and get cleaned up. If you had been at role call you'd know we were having a meting in the rec. hall at eight so you have less than fifteen minutes to get ready and you had better get there on time." He said as he turned again and started marching towards the teacher's lounge on the far side of the snack bar.

The group glanced at each other, not exactly sure on what to do.

"I guess we had better go…" Bulma said.

"Yeah… We should. Mr. P. is acting weird, though… letting us off so easy right, don't you agree?" Chichi asked.

Bulma shrugged.

"If it had only been Vegeta he would have dished out at least 10 demerits. But… I guess since the _rest_ of us are basically good kids he watered it down a little." Bulma explained.

She looked at Vegeta who was smirking as if what she had said was a compliment towards him.

She rolled her eyes.

"Chi, 18, let's go. Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, we'll see you guys at the rec. in fifteen, ok?" she asked.

Everyone nodded and they went their separate directions. The boy's going left towards their cabins and the girls going right towards theirs.

~~~~~~~~~

Bulma brushed at her hair irately.

"I just can't make it listen to me!" Bulma shrieked as she tried to pull her hair up into a ponytail.

"We haven't got the time to waste it on your hair." 18 said exasperatedly as she walked over to Bulma.

She picked up a hair band and commenced trying to tame Bulma's hair.

"Arrgh, I _knew_ I shouldn't have gone swimming! Now my hair's all funny." Bulma whined.

Chichi laughed as she pulled on her blue and white Sauconys.

"We have to get going Bulma-chan." Chichi said as she joined in the battle to straighten and manage Bulma's hair.

After a few minutes of brushing her hair was back to its lustrous self.

Bulma smiled at her reflection.

She was wearing white shorts overalls with a light pink t-shirt inside.

Chichi and 18 had pulled her hair into two ponytails.

"Oh! We are so good! See, you would have looked ugly, as _usual_, if 18 and I hadn't saved you." Chichi said as she grinned.

Bulma growled and pitched the brush at her.

"Shut up you!" she said to Chichi as she raised a bottle of hair spray, preparing to chuck that at her, too.

Chichi laughed as she backed up.

"No, no. Calm down. I'm just kidding." She said.

"What about my outfit, though? Do you think these floods look all right with this shirt?" she asked as she motioned to her jean floods and her light blue t-shirt.

"It's ok… I mean, why should we dress up? We're only going to the rec. hall, and probably just to listen to Mr. P. ramble on about misbehavior." Bulma said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

18 was wearing a pair of cutoff jeans and a yellow tank top.

"Look, it's freaking hot in this cabin! Let's get to the hall, see what's up, and go find something to do that _doesn't_ involve being under the sun!" 18 whined.

Bulma laughed.

"Yeah… it _is_ freakishly hot today!" she commented.

"Let's stop talking, and let's start moving!" Chichi said as she motioned towards the closed screen door.

"Yeah, and I'm _starving_! Got to get some breakfast!" Bulma said as she rubbed her stomach.

"You're _always_ hungry!" 18 laughed.

~~~~~~~

The recreation hall was buzzing with anxious conversation and whining voices.

Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, 18, Chichi, and Bulma were all seated in the two couches that were in the rec. hall.

Vegeta and Bulma were on the loveseat and Goku, Chichi, Krillin and 18 were seated on the sofa with Chichi on Goku's lap because it only fit three.

Vegeta yawned and blinked, trying to keep his eyes open.

"What do you think Mr. P's lecture is gonna be about this time?" Bulma asked the group.

"What does it matter?" Vegeta asked as he yawned and leaned on Bulma.

"Oh, so you're tired, eh? And _you're_ the one who insisted on coming to me at six in the morning?" she asked him.

He grumbled some incoherent things about 'stupid girls' as he laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes.

Bulma smiled.

"All right, you can sleep there until Mr. P. comes ok?" she asked but Vegeta was already asleep.

Bulma grinned as she looked at her friends who all gave her an incredulous look. 

She shrugged.

"What's the problem?" she asked them.

"Whoa… Vegeta just lets his guard down around you, doesn't he…" Chichi commented as she watched him sleep.

Bulma giggled.

"See, he's not that bad and he's unbelievably adorable." She said happily.

"What was adorable was him sneaking out and convincing you to go for a morning swim… Aww, how cute!" 18 sighed.

"Hey! Why can't you ever do stuff like that!" 18 said as she nudged Krillin with her elbow.

"Well… um, Vegeta wouldn't want me biting off of him… heh heh." Krillin said nervously.

18 locked him with a cold stare then rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I suppose you're right." She said.

Chichi wrapped her arms around Goku's neck.

"Really, Goku-sa, I think 18 is on to something. Ever since Bulma and Vegeta started going out you and Krillin never do anything sweet for us anymore. I mean, to see how Vegeta treats Bulma makes us _unbelievably_ jealous." Chichi said as she pouted.

"Jealous?" Goku and Bulma both asked at the same time.

"But you and 18 don't even _like_ Vegeta!" Bulma said as she laughed.

"That makes it worse! Vegeta's a total jerk yet he can do all that sweet stuff for Bulma and still be as annoying as ever to us!" 18 said.

Bulma giggled again.

Goku and Krillin shrugged.

"Fine, then, when we get back we'll all go on a triple date. Like when we went to Club Z… actually, why _don't_ we go back there?" Goku suggested.

"Oooh! Wow, what a great idea!" Chichi exclaimed.

"See, I knew you had a brain for a reason." Chichi said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Goku blushed, talking that as a compliment.

Bulma smiled at the couple.

They heard the microphone on the stage click on and everyone in the room turned towards the speaker. (Except for Vegeta who was still napping on Bulma's lap! ^-^)

"Ahem, class of 2002." Mr. P. began. 

(A/n: I'm basing this on a regular school year, so it'd be that they were going to school from 2001-2002, ok? Good! Continue. ^-^)

"You weren't brought to this camp to 'chill' and 'have fun', you were brought here to gain respect for your elders and to have discipline and obedience. All ready, I have issued demerits to six students, only six, which is a lot less than what I expected. I am proud of the ones who knew enough to stay put." Mr. P. said, as he looked meaningful at the specific six.

"The point of bringing you all here is because you will be on a survival mission for the next two days of your stay here." 

Everyone in the room gasped.

Bulma nudged Vegeta, thinking that it was imperative for him to be listening.

He groaned but didn't stir.

*Wake up baka!* she whispered to him.

He blinked and looked up at her.

"Can't you be _nice_ for once?" he asked her with a pout.

She smirked.

"I _would_ have let you sleep but I think that this is important for you to listen to." She said.

Vegeta looked up at Mr. Piccalurius and angrily sat up, leaving the warm comfort of Bulma's lap.

"Continuing; I will have fifteen groups of six since there are ninety of you. You can assemble into your groups but _I_ make the final decision and you brats will be darned if I'll let you be in a group that I seem unfit." He said as he smirked.

Most of the kids groaned and Mr. P. stepped down satisfied with himself. 

"Wow… Survival, eh?" Bulma asked.

"Eeew, does that mean like really camping… like in the forest!!" Chichi asked.

"I suppose it does… But I'll protect you, Chichi." Goku said.

"I don't think so. Do you think they'll let us go camping co-ed?" Krillin asked.

"Probably not." 18 said.

"Well, I don't care, as long as I'm not stuck with that aho Yamucha." Vegeta stated.

Bulma giggled.

"Yeah, same goes for us and Rae." Chichi said.

"Hey, why don't we all just be in a group anyway? 18, Chichi, and me can turn on the charm to persuade Mr. P. to let us all be in a group." Bulma said.

The other four people nodded in agreement.

Vegeta leaned over to whisper in Bulma's ear.

*That's not a good choice, chibi onna, because I won't be able to keep my hands off of you.* 

Bulma blushed hotly as he whispered to her.

He sat back and smirked at her.

"Well, you'll just have to control yourself then." She said as she winked at him.

He rolled his eyes at her.

Mr. Piccalurius walked over to the group.

"Did the six of you find groups already, because as you can see that's what every body else is doing." He informed them.

"Um… well, Mr. Piccalurius, we decided to all be in a group together." Bulma informed.

"Yeah, see, there are six of us, and we won't be able to survive if we had to be split apart." Chichi said.

Mr. Piccalurius looked at them incredulously.

"Ok… you are asking me, to let the six of you, who all just happen to be involved with your counterparts, go on a camping trip for two days unsupervised in the woods… Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked the two girls.

"Mr. Piccalurius, what do you take us for, hmm? It's not like we'll be screwing around! We'll be too busy thinking about how to survive in the wilderness." 18 told him.

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 smiled sweetly as they fluttered their eyelashes at him. He glanced at the pleading faces briefly.

"If I _did_ allow you six to go in a group… would you swear to keep your hands off each other?" he asked them.

"Oh, of course sure!" the three girls agreed as they slightly blushed.

The boys agreed, yet less enthusiastically.

"All right, go to Joyce and Shannon to get maps, and a list of things you'll need." Mr. Piccalurius told them.

As they all got up and started walking over to the counselors' desks, Mr. Piccalurius grabbed Vegeta's arm.

"This is serious, really, because we won't come to the rescue if you guys get lost, so I'm asking you and your other two friends to grow up for two days and protect those girls." He told him.

Vegeta glared at the teacher.

He shrugged his hand off.

"I can take care of my girl just fine, and so can Krillin and Kakarot." Vegeta growled as he walked away from Mr. P.

"Humph." Mr. Piccalurius said feeling very sure that this group would be one of the first needing to be saved. 

~~~~~~~

Bulma grimaced as she heard her overnight bag tear.

"Gosh! Why do they make these damn bags so small??" she asked angrily as she tried to stuff a pair of shorts inside.

Chichi nodded her head vigorously.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I can barely fit two outfits in here." She said.

"You can try rolling things, like deodorant and makeup, up in your sleeping bag." 18 suggested.

"Good idea!" Bulma praised.

Chichi picked up the list of necessary items that was on the dresser.

"They say we need about 8-10 40oz. bottles of water. Who's going to carry that if we can barely fit our clothes in our bags?" Chichi asked.

"Well, boys don't change their clothes that often, however disgusting that is, so we could just get one of the boys to carry that, also including all the _other_ heavy stuff on this list." Bulma said as she pointed out a few choice items.

Chichi nodded her head in agreement.

"So, what exactly do you think is _necessary_ to pack, Bulma? I mean we'll only be out there for two nights." 18 said as she stuffed a t-shirt into her bag.

"Yeah… I know that. I _am_ only packing the necessary." Bulma said as she folded a shirt.

"Yeah, let me see your bag." 18 said as she grabbed the bag from Bulma's arms.

She dumped the contents on the floor, gaining a shriek of protest from Bulma.

18 sifted through the pile of clothes and accessories.

"What do you need this dress for?" 18 asked Bulma as she held up a flowered dress.

"I dunno, for a special occasion maybe." Bulma said.

"How special can an occasion get while you're in the forest? Toss it." 18 said as she threw the dress onto the bed.

In the end, 18 had gone through both Bulma and Chichi's bags and had left them with one sleeping outfit and two regular outfits.

"See, now you can actually fit stuff in here." 18 said as she held up the two light bags.

Bulma and Chichi frowned at what 18 had left them with. They each had one pair of shorts, one pair of jeans, one long sleeved shirt, two t-shirts, and one pair of summer pajamas. 

"Come on, throw whatever else you need in there and let's go. I remember Joyce and Shannon saying that we are supposed to meet all the other groups at the mess hall for lunch at twelve." 18 told them.

"Juuhachi! I will never again let you go through my clothing if _this_ is what you leave me with!" Bulma said as she angrily started stuffing her removed belongings back into the bag.

Chichi started to do the same thing.

"Nuh uh, because survival does not entail having your 'men' do all the work for you. And you two preach about being independent women when you can't even do it yourselves? Such hypocrisy should be a crime in 'the rulebook'." 18 said as she crossed her arms and smirked.   

Bulma and Chichi exchanged a glance.

They sighed heavily and removed their hastily stuffed in belongings.

Bulma threw her bag over her shoulder. 

"Let's go then." She said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Ten minutes later_

"Goku… could you please pull yourself away from your food and listen for once. Mr. Piccalurius is explaining the assignment." Chichi said as she pried a fork from Goku's hands.

He pouted but obeyed her anyway and abandoned his meal.

"I believe that you students will be responsible enough to be let loose into the wilderness surrounding this area. For any of you who have concerns with getting lost and never returning home; a long fence separates areas that are not owned by this establishment, so if you see a fence your best bet would be to turn around and walk back. I can almost guarantee that all of you will make it back safely and in one piece." Mr. Piccalurius said to the gathering of students.

All the students were in the mess hall and were intently listening to Mr. P.

Bulma, Chichi, Krillin, 18, Goku, and Vegeta were all seated at a table in the back of the mess hall, quietly discussing the plans that had been distributed to them. 

Each group of students had been given different directions to previously used campsites, making the stay in the woods considerably easier.

Bulma nudged Vegeta.

He glanced at her.

"What?" he asked her.

"I don't like the idea of being alone in the forest. What is Mr. P. thinking? Do you know all the things that could happen?" she asked him.

The rest of the group turned to look at her.

"Oh, so now you believe me!" Chichi stated as she smirked.

"Believe you about what?" both Bulma and 18 asked.

"Well, that there's some evil cannibalistic person roaming in the woods." She said.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"That's _not_ what I'm referring to, Chichi. I don't think anyone is out there waiting to hurt us… I just meant… like what if we _did_ all get lost? Or what if we all got hurt or trapped and had no way of getting anyone to help us and we all starved to death!" Bulma said as she let her imagination run loose.

Vegeta scoffed at her.

"Woman, stop being so damn paranoid.

Bulma glared at him.

"The chances of us all getting lost, hurt, or trapped are few and besides we are only expected to be out there for two days. If we stayed out any longer there'd be search parties all around. Two to three days isn't enough to starve woman." He told her.

Bulma bit her nails.

"Yeah… sure, that's what they want you to think!" she said.

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Get over it… we're not going to get attacked, or lost, or anything else." He told her.

She sighed and put her head down on the table.

"It's just a way for them to knock off all the kids who aren't good 'survivors'. It's a plot to teach us Darwin's theory… survival of the fittest. And I will _not_ be one of the ones surviving!" Bulma said angrily.

Goku and Krillin laughed.

"Neither of you girls would survive! Not even _Juuhachi_ is that outdoorsy." Krillin said with a grin.

The three girls glared at him.

"Did anyone _tell_ you to speak cue ball?" Bulma asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Krillin gulped and shook his head, no.

Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to her friends.

"So… are you excited? Because I actually am." Bulma said to Chichi as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

Chichi shrugged.

"The tents they are giving us seem good enough and the sleeping bags are okay, too. I don't think it'll be that different from sleeping on the floor at a sleepover." Chichi said.

"Yeah! Let's think of it as that." 18 said.

"Oooh!" Goku said trying to make a ghost sound.

"There'll be icky things like bugs, and raccoons out there! And there might even be _ghosts_!" he teased.

Bulma and Chichi went blue in the face.

"Son-kun that is _so_ not funny, do you hear me? And I _swear_ if you do those noises tonight that I will _kill_ you!" Bulma threatened. 

"Uh huh. Yes, Goku, stop being a jerk!"

Goku laughed.

"_Sure_ you'll kill me, Bulma." He said sarcastically.

Vegeta, Krillin, and Goku laughed at the girls.

Bulma turned her back to the three guys.

"Let's go over this map because knowing the three stooges over there they probably haven't and will be too stubborn to ask for directions." Bulma said as she unfolded the map.

"Hmm… who could we ask for directions out there anyway?" 18 asked. 

"Do you think we'd run into any one of the other groups while we're out there?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. I mean this place is big, but it's not _that_ big." Bulma said.

Chichi sighed as she scanned the map.

"I don't know how to read these things… it's topographic for crying out loud!" she exclaimed.

18 laughed as she flipped the map over.

"_This_ side is for normal people like me and you. The topographic side is for smarties who actually care about the terrain, like Bulma." 18 said as she winked at Bulma.

Bulma smiled and shrugged.

"Well, it shows that we are near a lake so swimming and bathing is a 'yes'. We aren't near any mountains or cliffs so climbing is a definite 'no'. And we are in a very lush and vegetated area so wood is not going to be a problem." Bulma said.

"That's good. I actually _am_ getting excited Bulma. This might really be fun!" Chichi exclaimed.

Suddenly they saw Goku pop up between them.

"Not if Mr. Spider's gonna be there!" he said as he dropped a spider down between them.

Bulma and Chichi screamed in terror as they eyed the disgusting thing.

The three boys broke out in laughter and Bulma and Chichi realized the spider was a fake.

"Goku!" they screamed at him angrily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Ok, this is gonna take a while… ^-^')_

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 waited silently around while the boys were out looking for firewood.

Bulma groaned as she stared at the place where a fire would soon be.

"They've been gone for a long time." Chichi said as she came to sit next to Bulma.

Bulma looked up at Chichi and gave her a reassuring look.

"Um… they've only been gone…" Bulma said as she glanced at her watch.

"One hour."

Chichi's eyebrows knitted in concern.

18 chose this time to walk over to the two girls.

She kicked at some rocks in boredom.

"Knowing those idiots, they probably got lost." She suggested.

Bulma frowned at her friend.

"They are _not _lost." Bulma said as Chichi turned wide eyes to her.

"Well, I don't think it takes _hours_ to get some firewood when we're surrounded by _wood_ on four sides." 18 argued.

"Will you stop _trying _to make a bad situation out of this??" Bulma asked as she frowned at her blond friend.

18 sighed and turned her back towards the two girls.

"It took us an hour to get here, one arguing on how to set up tents, one to actually set them up, one to designate the areas where the tents looked _best_ by discretion of you two, and another hour for these guys to go and get wood?? This is a freaking waste of time! We have spent _so many _hours doing meaningless things that it's already near sunset… Bulma, Chichi, I think that if the boys want to goof around and shit like that, then we should get fire that's _close_ to the site and cook us something 'cause I'm freaking starving then have them come back and cook dinner for themselves." 18 said as she looked at the pink sky. 

Bulma and Chichi exchanged a glance.

"Maybe something _did_ really happen to them… I'm worried." Chichi said.

"Yeah, 18. We should just go and check because after it gets dark we won't be able to." Bulma suggested.

"Bulma they are three very capable _jocks_ who are total smart asses so I think they can handle themselves." 18 said.

"Yeah, sure whatever Juuhachi. We're going to go check it out and you can stay here if you want to." Bulma said as she stood up and dusted her pants off.

"Ugh… Bad idea to wear white pants in the forest… their all dirty now.' Bulma commented then shrugged.

"Chichi shall we go?" Bulma asked.

"Wait… I'll come too, since I'll be so bored here." 18 said.

Bulma smirked.

"Ok, 18, whatever." Bulma told her as they started walking through the forest.

"Eww, weren't we just walking through the forest yesterday… this is so annoying." Chichi said as she pushed a branch away.

Bulma shrugged again.

"I'm real confused though." Bulma said as she crossed her arms over her chests.

"Those guys are _so_ dead if this is some kind of joke." 18 warned as she balled her hands into fists.

"And you guys say _I'm_ the violent one??" Bulma asked with a smirk.

Chichi was about to respond when a twig snapped in the background.

The three girls immediately spun around only to see the bushes near them shake.

Bulma and Chichi clung to each other as 18 walked over to investigate.

"No, no 18!" Chichi warned.

"It might be a rabid raccoon!" Bulma shrieked.

18 rolled her eyes as she stuck her hand into the bush and pulled out whatever she grabbed. 

She raised an eyebrow as she came up with a fist full of … Goku.

She stepped back and dropped him on the ground.

"Uh…" 18 said as she looked at him.

Krillin and Vegeta then burst through the foliage, panting.

"Where have you three been?!?" Chichi asked with her anger replacing her fear.

Goku blushed slightly.

"Well… we kind of got l-" he started but was cut off by Vegeta.

"Can it, Kakarot." He said angrily.

"So you got lost." Bulma deduced.

"That doesn't explain why you don't have any firewood!" she said angrily.

"Yo, we have a perfectly good explanation for that." Goku said.

The three girls crossed their arms and gave their guys unwavering looks.

"This huge bear popped up out of nowhere and chased us through the woods." Krillin said.

Goku, always being the truthful one, shook his head in disagreement. 

"It was more like a bear cub and it only chased us 'cause Vegeta was messin' with it." He said.

Krillin and Vegeta smacked their foreheads.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Let's go back to camp." Chichi said.

"You guys are so immature." 18 said as she turned and walked away.

"Make sure you get some firewood before you _dare_ come back." Bulma warned them then walked with her two friends back to the campsite.

"Amazing, isn't it, how they didn't yell an screech at us for ten minutes straight." Vegeta pointed out.

"Well, they must have been seriously worried about us, Vegeta." Goku said.

Krillin and Vegeta looked at Goku.

"Shut up, Kakarot." Vegeta said in annoyance.

"Yeah, and help us get this stupid wood." Krillin said. 

~~~~~~~~~

After they had eaten their 'wonderfully' cooked meals they all went to their separate tents.

Bulma sat down on the floor of the tent, angrily brushing her hair.

"You shouldn't do that so much. Your hair will fall out." Chichi told her.

Bulma sighed as she put down the brush.

"I still can't believe those jerks. After all they did they still had the _nerve_ to tell us our cooking was bad!" Bulma shrieked.

Chichi shrugged.

"Well… we _did_ burn the rice…" she said.

"And the beef." 18 pointed out.

Chichi frowned at her.

She was sitting sprawled on her stomach tinkering with the mini portable T.V. Bulma had brought.

"Bulma, this thing isn't working." 18 said.

Bulma scooted over and looked at the T.V.

"Well, I dunno what to do about it. I didn't bring along any of my tools so I can't just pop it open and fix it." Bulma sighed as she laid down next to 18 and tried to get a picture to come up.

Chichi squeezed in between the two, lying down also. 

"Oooh! I am so happy, cuz we have a T.V. and the boys do-n't." she sang happily.

Bulma giggled.

"Yeah, but it would help if it actually _worked._" Bulma pointed out.

She suddenly glanced toward the zippered door of their tent.

She could hear sounds coming from outside.

"Arrgh, what are they _doing_ out there?" she asked once she realized that it was the boys.

Chichi frowned.

"Probably something stupid like comparing scars from when they were eight." She said.

18 smiled.

"I suppose we could _expect_ them to do something like that. You wanna go check?" 18 asked.

"Um… no." Bulma said quite rudely.

"I am still beyond pissed at them but you never seem to be… It's all 'they're just immature boys and blah, blah, blah'. But they are _so_ almost eighteen! They should get over it." Bulma said as she sat up.

18 was about to retort angrily when they heard someone whispering to them through the closed flap of their tent.

*Hey, girls… are you asleep yet?? If you're, not come on outside. *

They deduced that it was Goku.

"Son-kun… what do you want??" Chichi asked him.

"Open up the tent, Chichi!" Goku whined.

Chichi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"All right." She said as she got up and un-zippered the tent.

Bulma and 18, who were still pretty mad at each other, followed Chichi outside.

The three girls gasped to see their boyfriends holding pots and pans like shields and spatulas for weapons.

"What are you three _doing_??" Chichi asked in disbelief.

"We're gonna play a game!" Goku exclaimed happily.

Bulma and Chichi exchanged a look.

"What _type_ of game?" Bulma asked them as she raised an eyebrow.

"Survival." Vegeta said as he stepped up.

"Boys against girls."

Bulma laughed.

"Yeah? All right then. So be it, of course you _know_ we will win." Bulma said as she glanced at her two friends.

Chichi and 18 nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sure you will… And you may want to put on some pants before you claim 'victory'." Vegeta said to the three girls.

They gasped as they blushed.

They had forgotten that they were all wearing short t-shirts with only their underwear for bottoms.

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 turned around angrily and stalked into the still open tent. 

Chichi made sure to zip it up behind them.

"I can't believe those guys. If I catch any one of them I'm going to bang him with a frying pan!" Chichi said angrily.

"Yeah, they think we'll play fair after they just embarrassed us like that?" 18 asked as she pulled on the bottoms to her pajamas.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Bulma said.

"What?" Chichi asked as she pulled on her pajama bottoms also.

"18, since you pajamas are green, Chichi's are blue and mine are black we can have pretty good camouflage!" Bulma pointed out. 

"What?" Chichi and 18 asked.

"Look, the boys were all wearing light colors. Krillin was in yellow, Goku in baby blue, and Vegeta in white. They'll stand out like beacons in the forest! But if we wear dark colors, for instance dark green, navy blue, and black, they won't be able to see _us_." Bulma said joyously.

"And _we'll_ have the upper hand!"

"I do not want to go running around the forest in my pajamas!" 18 said as she shuddered.

"Yeah, me neither," Chichi agreed.

"Besides, it's too cold."

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Chichi, are cheerleading jackets are dark blue so you can wear that. And 18, the jackets for the tennis team are the same color as ours so wear yours. Now you _can't_ complain!" Bulma said smugly.

18 sighed as she turned around and pulled off her t-shirt. She quickly pulled on the tank top that went with the shorts she was wearing. Chichi and Bulma quickly turned and followed suit.

"You had so better be right about this, Bulma." 18 said as she pulled her tennis team jacket on and zippered it up.

"I _so_ am. I know about the rules of war and camouflage is a big necessity." Bulma said as she zippered her jacket.

She then pulled out her black eyeliner.

"_What_ are you doing with that? You know I'm not big for makeup." 18 said warily.

"No, it's more camouflage." Bulma said as she grinned.

She quickly drew lines across 18 and Chichi's cheeks then did the same to herself.

"Now, smear it with your thumbs." Bulma said as she started to do that with her own thumbs.

Chichi and 18 looked at each other and laughed then they smeared the eyeliner across their cheeks.   

"Isn't this an unfair advantage, though?" Chichi asked.

"All's fair in love and war, Chichi." Bulma said.

18 nodded in agreement.

"We can't let the boys get too headstrong." 18 said.

"Yeah! We've got to keep them in their place." Chichi agreed.  

Bulma smiled broadly.

"Let's go show them what these girls can do." She said as she opened the tent and stepped out.

The boys were waiting around the since extinguished fire spot. 

(A/n: I've never been camping… so what do you call that place where you start a fire?)

"Let's go boys." Bulma said as she glared at them.

Vegeta shrugged as he stood up.

"Whatever. Just one more thing, whoever makes it back here first, gets to use this blanket as a flag to declare either side the victor." Vegeta said as he pointed to the blanket on the ground with a stick next to it.

"It's so weird how you guys can come up with games like this." 18 said as she chuckled.

Bulma and Chichi agreed.

"All right!" Krillin said.

"One hundred paces to the left for the girls and one hundred paces to the right for us." 

"We're not having a shoot off… jeez." Bulma said as she, Chichi and 18 started to pace towards the left.

"Don't worry, woman." Vegeta said to her.

"Doesn't matter much because we're going to win."

Bulma ignored him as she continued to count her steps.

The boys hurried to begin their paces.

All six were anxious with one question: who would win?

~~~~~~~~~

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 were joined at the hip. They were afraid to split up since the forest was pitch black.

"Oooh," Chichi said as she shuddered.

"I don't believe I let you trick me into doing this. I can't even feel my legs!" she complained.

Bulma shrugged.

"Shhh." 18 said as she pointed towards a bush.

They had been out there for fifteen minutes and hadn't seen the boys since.

18, Bulma and Chichi quietly snuck over to the wiggling bush.

18 pushed some of the branches aside.

She smirked at what she came up with.

It was Krillin.

She rolled her eyes as she yanked her boyfriend out from between the bushes.

"One down, two more to go." She declared.

Chichi and Bulma quickly tied Krillin's wrists and ankles together with a bandana.

"Tell us where the others are." Bulma said dangerously.

Krillin gulped.

"No way!" he said.

Bulma grinned.

"All right then. Be that way. Come along girls. And 18, if he starts to get fussy, use this jump rope to gag him." She said as she tossed the rope to 18 and continued walking through the forest.

18 was left with the job of lugging Krillin behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Psst," Vegeta said as he whispered to his companion.

Goku looked at him.

"What?" he asked back.

"Where is that idiot? It doesn't take _that_ long to take a piss." Vegeta said angrily.

"Maybe he got caught in his zipper?" Goku suggested.

They both shuddered at the thought. 

"Nah, he's not that dumb." Vegeta concluded.

"Then the only logical answer is that the girls must have caught him!" Goku said.

Vegeta growled.

He didn't want to believe that the girls had one up on him.

"Kakarot, let's move out. I still don't know how we haven't seen those girls yet… I mean, if they were able to find chrome-dome than they must have been close by." Vegeta said.

"Or maybe Krillin went far away?" Goku asked.

"Nah, we specifically told him not to." Vegeta said.

Before Goku could respond Vegeta clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh," Vegeta hissed angrily.

"I hear something."

They heard twigs snapping and something that sounded like something was being dragged through the woods.

"You're gonna have to tell us where they are sooner or later, Krillin, if you ever want to keep your pride." They heard Bulma say.

"Yes, how do you think everyone at school will react when we tell them that in a game of survival we caught you with your pants down?" Chichi teased.

"I'll never tell!" Krillin said again.

'Gosh, these girls are real good as interrogators.' Krillin thought uneasily.

"Fine, it's your neck your risking Krillin." 18 said.

Vegeta cursed quietly.

"That confirms it, Kakarot, they've got him. We're gonna have to ambush them to get him back." Vegeta said.

"Uh… ambush them??" Goku asked.

"Yeah, here's the plan. We'll run in. I'll be a diversion while you untie Krillin. You understand? Then once he's loose, you two can work on pinning down the women while _I_ go and wave the flag of victory." Vegeta said with a grin.

"Hey." Goku protested.

"Why can't _I_ wave the flag of victory?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Stop your pouting, idiot." He said angrily.

"You can't do it because you'll end up botching the whole plan!" 

Goku was going to protest again when Vegeta sent him a look that shut him up.

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Their voices are farther away now." Goku stated.

"Let's move. We have to keep up. You know what you got to do right?" Vegeta asked. 

Goku nodded. 

They ventured into the forest trying to be as quiet as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma stopped in her tracks and spun around on her heel.

Chichi and 18 came to quick startled halts.

"What's going on?" Chichi asked.

"I… I thought I heard something." Bulma said.

Krillin giggled to himself, knowing that they were near to the place he had left Goku and Vegeta at.

Bulma glared down at him.

"He knows something." She stated.

"We have to revert to operation laugh." Chichi said solemnly.

"18, would you be a dear and do the honors?" Bulma asked.

18 nodded with a smirk.

She pushed Krillin on the ground and commenced tickling him.

He started laughing and squirming wildly.

"Juu-… ha ha… Juuhachi!" Krillin protested as he laughed.

"Tell us what your hiding, Krillin and we'll let you go." 18 said.

"Ha ha… heee hee, n-never! Ha ha ahahah!" Krillin said as his laughter overwhelmed tears now came to his eyes.

Bulma shot up from where she had sat on the ground to watch Krillin's 'torture'.

"What the…" she said as she saw a clump of tall bushes shake violently.

Chichi turned towards the sound too.

They crawled toward the shaking foliage and squinted at it, trying to discern what could be shaking it like that. The two girls screamed and jumped back when they saw two figures jump out.

Chichi and Bulma scrambled to their feet while 18 made sure to contain their prisoner.

They heard a chuckling and their heads turned to the left.

Vegeta stepped out of the bushes.

18, securing Krillin to a tree with the jump rope they had brought with them ran to Bulma and Chichi's sides.

"Oh, nice night, isn't it ladies?" he asked.

It was pitch black and they could barely see him but there was no way to mistake Vegeta for someone else.

Bulma growled.

Vegeta smirked at the thought of her actually doing something with that pent up anger.

"Oh, yes, Vegeta. It's a nice night to kick guy male butt!" she said.

Vegeta's smirked stayed plastered to his face as he watched Goku, out of the corner of his eye, untying Krillin.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies." He said in a scolding tone. 

"You should know better than taking one of our men captive." Vegeta said.

Bulma laughed.

"Well, I guess we didn't know better. It did come out good for us, however." She said proudly.

Vegeta and Bulma locked eyes with each other, willing the other one to blink first.

Chichi heard a twig snap somewhere behind her.

"Bulma-chan?" Chichi asked as she slowly glanced over her shoulder.

"What now Chichi??" Bulma asked, not willing to lose the staring contest.

"Didn't we see _two_ people jump out of the bushes!?" Chichi asked as she turned fully around.

Vegeta smirked and Bulma blinked in realization.

"WHAT??" she asked as she spun on her heel to face Goku and Krillin leaning smugly against a tree.

"You bastards!" Bulma screeched.

"You tricked us!" 18 accused angrily.  

"All's fair in love and war, right?" Vegeta asked.

He nodded to Goku and Krillin and the three guys approached the girls.

'Oh, hell no, we're not going down with out a fight.' Chichi thought to herself as she glanced knowingly at Bulma and Chichi.

Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin thought they'd have a relatively easy time subduing the girls… but they had another thing coming.

Chichi spun around and kicked Goku in the stomach.

He fell backwards with a dazed expression.

'What???' he asked himself in confusion.

18 quickly engaged Krillin in a headlock before he could make his move and had him on the ground in seconds.

Vegeta was baffled at the downfall of his partners and was even more surprised when he felt Bulma flip him over her shoulder and onto his back.

He groaned.

He noticed 18 had taken victory over the struggling Krillin and knew his last hope was Goku.

"Kakarot, get up!" Vegeta yelled as he, too, got to his feet.

Bulma was smirking.

"Oh, poor Veggie-kins, did you hurt yourself?" she asked.

"Woman, you're asking for it." Vegeta warned.

Bulma laughed and gave him a smug look.

Goku went at Chichi again, this time receiving a punch to the stomach.

He didn't fall this time and caught Chichi's other fist.

"What's with the hard hits? It's _supposed_ to be a 'friendly' game." Goku told her.

"Not when our reps as who's the best are at stake." Chichi said as she smiled at him.

Goku shrugged as he tripped her and caught her before she hit the ground.

He put her in a headlock similar to the one 18 had Krillin in.

"I've got Chichi!" Goku called as Chichi struggled in his grip.

"I've got Krillin!" 18 called to Bulma as she glared at Goku.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at their teammates in shock.

'That means one of us has to get the flag first to see which side wins!' Bulma and Vegeta both thought at the same time.

They regarded each other warily then took off into the forest, both racing wildly to the campsite. 

Goku and 18 released their captives.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Goku commented as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." 18 agreed.

"Doesn't matter which one wins… one of them will get an over inflated ego and the other will have a very _bruised_ ego." Chichi said worriedly.

The four friends hurried to see who would win the battle of the sexes.

~~~~~~~~~

Bulma and Vegeta ran besides each other at the same pace.

In Bulma's eyes they were evenly matched, but she didn't know that Vegeta was much faster than her.

He smirked at her, surprised that winning this meant so much to her.

'Well… I guess I'll just have to disappoint her then.' He thought happily. 

He sped up and left Bulma behind him.

She cursed angrily as she realized her predicament.

She grinned as she detoured off the path, knowing that going around Vegeta would be easier that running next to him.

She quickly ran through the trees and bushes swerving around them and ultimately coming out with scratches but she could see Vegeta just ahead of her.

She laughed as she came up beside him.

"Hey, nice to see you." she said to him.

He turned to look at her and gave her an incredulous look.

"How'd… How'd you do that?!" he asked her.

But she shook her head, refusing to tell, and just smiled at him.

He turned to look ahead of him and saw a pile of felled trees in their paths.

The pile was about five feet high and wasn't possible for either one to jump over.

'Ha!' he said to himself.

'I'll just climb over them. I bet I'm better at that then she is!'

Bulma smirked as she noticed a small opening at the base of the tree pile up, knowing now that she was one up on him.

"Oh, Vegeta? Why are you smiling so? Did you forget I am a cheerleader?" she asked as they neared the pile.

He was about to ask her why that mattered when he saw her do a flip, roll, and then slide under the trees.

He immediately pulled to a halt, not believing what he just saw.

"Bitch!!!!!" he yelled angrily.

Bulma laughed as she got to her feet, dusted off her clothes, and continued speeding towards the campsite.

Vegeta quickly climbed over the trees, but he couldn't see Bulma anywhere.

"I'll be damned if I let her win!" he said as he followed the path to the campsite.

~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta cursed angrily as he saw Bulma standing in front of him, holding the flag smugly.

"You're _not_ the winner." Vegeta said angrily.

"Oh, yes I am!" she said.

"Lookie, I've got the proof right here in my hand." She said, motioning to the flag.

Vegeta grabbed one end of the blanket.

Bulma's eyes widened.

"Hey!" she said as she grabbed the other end.

The stick fell to the ground uselessly as they started a very strange game of tug-of-war.

"Vegeta, I can not believe you're being so jealous!" Bulma said as she tugged on the blanket.

"I'm not jealous! You just pulled a dirty trick, that's all!" he said as he tugged back.

"Oh, it's a dirty trick because I can think fast and use my assets?" she argued as she gave it another hard tug in her direction. 

"No! You just knew all along that you were going to do that and you led me on!" Vegeta said as he pulled it harder to him.

Bulma could hear the blanket tearing under the strain but paid no attention to it.

"Oh! And so outrunning me like you did doesn't count as knowing all along how you were planning to beat me??" Bulma asked as she angrily pulled the blanket towards herself.

"No! That's natural! No one in their right minds can _naturally_ flip and shit like you did!" he said as he pulled it harder, causing Bulma to move forward a little bit.

Chichi, 18, Goku, and Krillin had just appeared on the scene and were watching the weird match silently and with confused expressions on their faces. 

Bulma growled as she tightened her hands around the edges of the blanket and pulled towards her.

Vegeta smirked as he tugged on it one more time, pulling Bulma with it.

She crashed into him and they both fell to the ground laughing.

The four spectators let out a sigh of relief, glad that it was over. 

Vegeta grabbed the blanket and held it up.

"I WIN!" he said.

"You may have won the battle, but I won the war!" Bulma teased as she grabbed it from him.

She quickly got to her feet, and ran away from him. Vegeta chased after her, and soon Goku, Chichi, Krillin, and 18 joined in hoping to get the 'flag' and proclaim their side the winner.  

~~~~~~~

Sorry, if I seemed a little _sexist _because I let Bulma win, but I _am _a girl so it only seems right to add a lil girl power in, you know? BUT, I let Veggie win the tug-o-war, right? So, is everything cool? Coooool!

Well, that is all. I had tried to make it a fulfilling chapter but it is fairly shorter than planned and is like this for a reason. I thought that since it took a long time to get the chapter out that people would be _happy_ that it was so long… but a lot of people aren't. So, as to your wishes, I have made it smaller.

Also, I will be taking a short reprieve from writing this, and any other fic, because of my own lack of confidence in my writing. I think, that it is slightly losing its spark and I am suffering from a bad case of writer's block.  There is also the fact that I have had a run in with a very vulgar and rude reviewer… so I have to get _that_ straightened out.

Please don't be angry! As soon as I have ideas for a new chapter I will come out with one. I just don't want you to be checking daily and to only be disappointed that I let you down…

Um… to end it all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lots of love.

_Princess_    


	19. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Disclaimer: (Also for like the last six chapters… I forgot, gomen!) I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!! Please, I mean, come on! I'm not even a _guy_!

**Shout outs: Thanks to Pan-chan (aka: Brit-brit), Veggie-girl, and Lindsey for BETA reading this chap for me. They let me know if it sucked or not and if I should change anything. Thanks ppl I love you guys! ^-^  **

~~~~~~

A/n: So, I said I'd take a reprieve, right? It wasn't _that_ long, was it? I mean, it's basically the amount of time I _usually _take to write my chapters!! Anyway, this is the _last_ camping trip chapter! Thank god!!!!!!!!!!! You'd think a writer would _never_ want to see a certain part of their fic end, but now I have so many brand spanking new ideas that I want to get this over so I can wriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite! Yattta! I am speeding this chapter up. It will be relatively short. So, if you're like 'Why the hell is she moving so fast??' it's explained right here. Go read now, remember, no Yamucha/Rae/Shelly/anyone else in this chapter until the end. Only B/V, G/Cc, K/18, and on a happier note (well for true B/V lovers at least) I'll mainly focus on B/V… The others will show up but not as much as our favorite lil' couple! 

To Amya: you are NOT the reviewer I was talking about! No way! You were not mean, and you didn't flame me. That person knows who he/she is… And to everyone, I would never get mad at getting flamed! (If you think my story sucks, then it sucks, simple as that!) It's just this person disrespected _me_, cursed me out, and was very rude! The three stupid things were barely even _about_ my fic. This person was just biotching at me… -_- I just got mad, and thought that wasn't appropriate or necessary. And one bad reviewer is NOT going to make me stop writing. The only thing that would, would be if I fell deathly ill, my fingers fell off, my computer exploded (please, _please_ don't happen,), or someone decides to sue me for writing a DBZ fic… Other than that, I am not going anywhere, whether you like it or not! Yeah Baby!  

Enjoy! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  


Bulma was the first out of the group to wake up and let out a contented sigh as she rose to her feet. She glanced around and smiled when she saw all her friends lying in little groups all around their small campsite. 

Goku and Chichi were cuddled near the tree, 18 and Krillin were lying next to the tents, and Vegeta was lying right next to her, on top of the still unclaimed 'flag'. 

Bulma grinned as she tugged at an edge of it, deciding to once and for all proclaim women as the superior in the camp.

As she tugged she frowned as realizing that Vegeta was pretty heavy.

She gave a big tug, causing him to roll off the blanket and awaken. She shrieked in happiness as she danced around the still groggy Vegeta. 

Goku, Chichi, 18, and Krillin all awakened and looked at their silly friend.

"What time is it?" Chichi asked as she got to her feet and dusted the leaf bits off her butt.

18 walked over to Chichi and leaned against a tree, tiredly.

Bulma shrugged as she stopped dancing.

She looked around noticing that it was pretty bright already meaning that it was after dawn.

"I left my watch in my tent. Let me go get it and see what the time says." Krillin suggested as he hurried over to the boys' tent.

Bulma laughed as she waved the victory item in front of Vegeta's face. He rolled his eyes.

"It means _nothing_ woman." He said defiantly. 

Bulma giggled, "Sure it doesn't, Vegeta!" 

He got to his feet and shot her a deadly look as he walked towards his tent.

"Oh, well good morning to you _too_!" she said sarcastically.

She glanced at 18 and Chichi, and they shrugged at Vegeta's behavior. 

Bulma then approached her two friends, while Goku slowly slinked away, not wanting to get caught in female conversation.

"So, what's the agenda for today?" 18 asked nonchalantly.

Bulma smiled slightly.

"Well, we _do_ have to get back tomorrow morning, and I'd like to leave this forest tonight… But, first we have to climb some stupid mountain that's like a mile out of the range of the map, and that makes me not very happy. We're climbing to retrieve some 'flag', a real one this time, to prove to Mr. P. that we actually went all the way into the forest." Bulma told them.

Chichi sighed fitfully.

"I think we got the little 'climb the mountain' thing cuz Mr. P. hates us, and our group is mixed between girls and boys." Bulma said as she ran her fingers through her light lavender bangs.  

18 groaned as she started to walk over to their tents. 

"That Piccalurius is really out to get us. It was even worse since you and Veggie-head had to get in trouble." 18 said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh… sorry?" Bulma asked as she shrugged and blushed.

"Oh, it's okay. Don't feel bad. 18's just _real_ bitchy when she wakes up." Chichi laughed as she walked over and patted 18 on the back.

18 let a small smile pass over her features.

Bulma walked over to her friends and waited as 18 unzipped the tent's door.

"Hey! Guys, we gotta hurry! It's already 10:15!!" they heard Krillin call from inside his tent.

"What??" Chichi and Bulma asked at the same time.

"Yeah," he said as he ran out, with Goku and Vegeta following behind.

"We _really_ overslept."

Bulma smacked her forehead in frustration.

"We are _way_ off schedule. We were supposed to start at 7:00. How could we oversleep _that_ long??" Bulma asked frantically.

Chichi sighed and shoved Bulma into the now open tent.

"Get in there, both of you! I will not sit around and have them leave us tomorrow because we were too late. I need civilization!!" Chichi said as she proceeded to shove 18 into the tent.

Goku laughed.

"Chichi's not acting real civil right now." he said. 

He mumbled a quick apology when his girlfriend shot him an annoyed glare. 

She smiled and nodded as she stepped into the tent. 

Krillin rolled his eyes at the two. 

"All right, we'll see you girls in 10 minutes and _please_ try to be quick about it." Krillin said loudly as he tapped his watch to better stress the importance.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Twenty_ minutes later the girls emerged with fresh smiles on their faces. They stopped when they got angry looks from their boyfriends.

"What?" Chichi asked as she ran her hand through her straight black hair.

"We _said_ ten minutes at the MOST! And you decided to take your precious time??" Krillin asked as he jumped up.

"Don't have a hissy fit, cue-ball." Bulma said as she started to strut around and show off her outfit.

"Do you think perfection of beauty like this can come in a short amount of time, hmm? It usually takes _forty_ minutes to get us looking this good. You should be glad we could come out so good looking in only twenty minutes!" she said as she wagged her finger disapprovingly at the boys.

Vegeta scanned over the three girls who had collaborated with their outfits. They all had on indigo-blue floods, with pastel colored tank tops. They all had their hair let down and were wearing white Nikes.

He smirked as he stood up.

"I think it was a waste of time because you girls look as ugly as you do _everyday_. I see no difference. Do you?" he asked Goku and Krillin as he turned around.

The three guys broke out into laughter as they watched the three girls' faces turn red with anger.  

"Shut up you jerks!" Bulma said angrily as she balled her hands into fists.

Chichi and 18 nodded to agree with her.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on. We've wasted too much time all ready. Let's go." Vegeta said as he got up.

Krillin and Goku stood and shrugged on their backpacks.

Bulma smirked devilishly as she noticed the three boys' attire.

"Hey, did you all go shopping at the same store?" Chichi asked as she pointed at the three boys.

They were all wearing wife-beaters, baggy khaki cargo pants, and black bandanas.

Bulma and 18 started laughing loudly as the boys blushed.

"N-no! We did NOT shop together. Kakarot and chrome-dome just decided to copy off of me." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nuh uh. Vegeta don't you remember! We went to the mall three weeks ago and all bought matching outfits." Goku said as he scratched his head, wondering how Vegeta could forget.

Vegeta angrily turned around and smacked Goku in the head, only causing more laughter from the three girls.

"Let's go!" Vegeta barked.

"We _should _go." Bulma said as she giggled.

"Let's pack up all our stuff and camp up at the mountain we're supposed to be going to. I don't think we'll want to have to come all the way back here." Goku suggested. 

"Good idea Son-kun!" Bulma said.

After almost half an hour had passed, all the boys were carrying the camping equipment on their backs, while the girls carried their light backpacks filled with so-called 'necessities' like makeup, hair utensils, candy, etc.

"Woman, I am tired of wasting time on you. Let's go." Vegeta said to Bulma through clenched teeth.

Bulma glared at him.

"Ever since you woke up this morning you've been given me a _real_ bad attitude. It's just too god damn hot already to be dealing with your childish behavior. Or are you still upset because the weak female beat the strong and mighty 'warrior'." Bulma said in a mocking tone.

"Shut the hell up! You are becoming unbearably annoying!" he growled and then angrily turned and stomped off into the forest.

Bulma blinked in surprise, not expecting him to react like that to her taunt.

Chichi and 18 exchanged a glance, silently hoping that Bulma would not break into tears. Krillin and Goku looked at each other nervously. Bulma sighed softly and turned towards them with a small frown on her face. She walked over to her friends and started fishing around in her backpack for some papers. 

"That dummy! He doesn't even know what he's supposed to be doing right now! Look, here." Bulma said as she handed two separate sheets of paper to Chichi and 18.

"Mr. Piccalurius wants us all to take different routes and get supplies. He wants one of us to get the Shenron Sun orb, which is a flower. Someone else has to get Kami's tears, which is some sort of really long vine. And somebody else has to get the dragon's sphere which I have no clue as to what it is." She said frantically.

"Well, it looks like I have to get this sun-orb thing." 18 said as she showed her paper to Bulma.

"I get to go get the Kami's tear or whatever." Chichi said as she showed her slip to Bulma.

"Ok, then I get the sphere. I have to catch up with Vegeta before I lose him completely." Bulma said as she ran her hand through her bangs frantically. 

"Wait! Does that mean we're going to split up??" Chichi asked now getting worried.

"We'll have to. I was planning to do it all together but we're way behind schedule." Bulma said.

"Aw man." Krillin said.

"So how're we gonna split this up?" Goku asked as he looked around at the group of five.

"_I'll_ go find Vegeta and get this stupid sphere thing with him. Goku, of course you'll go with Chichi. And 18 with Krillin." Bulma said as she started walking towards the part of the forest Vegeta had so angrily entered.

"Wait! How're we going to find our way around?" 18 asked.

"There's a map in there, 18, and areas where the object you're looking for can be found. Bye, guys. Hopefully we'll be able to re-group at the mountain in two hours." Bulma said as she smiled.

She bowed slightly then ran into the forest leaving her friends behind speechless.

"What do you think is up with her?" Chichi asked as she looked around suspiciously.

"I don't know, Chi." 18 said.

"I'd expect her to freak out since Vegeta yelled at her, but she kept her cool. Amazing…"

"And what's up with Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"Do you think that he really was mad that Bulma embarrassed him by winning?" 18 asked.

"Nah, that can't be it. I mean, it was just a stupid game." Goku said.

"He snapped at her pretty quickly, though. It was kind of uncalled for, don't you guys think?" Chichi asked as she frowned.

"Well, whatever it is that's a problem, we'll just have to let them figure it out. I mean, it is their problem. We can't always jump in and try to solve their troubles." 18 said as she stretched.

Before Chichi could continue the conversation 18 grabbed Krillin's arm and started walking away.

"We'll have to be going now. When the Vegetable prince and his princess find their object and we're not there there'll be hell to pay." 18 said.

Chichi laughed at the way 18 had addressed Bulma and Vegeta.

"And Chichi, please try to stay out of _this_ argument. They need to learn how to handle shit by themselves." 18 said then turned and was gone.

"Eww." Chichi said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What does she mean by that, Goku?" she asked him.

"Well, it's true. You're always in other people's business." He said.

Chichi turned around and glared at him.

"W-what I m-mean is that… sometimes it can be good like in the way you got Bulma and Vegeta together in the first place but then again, you always seem to stick your nose into relationships and in the end seem to do more damage then good." He said.

She frowned.

"I'm surprised you actually said something smart for once but stop talking that righteous bullshit." Chichi said as she crossed her arms.

Goku face-faulted at her statement.

"So, I may be a little nosy. But it's just because I care about my friends. Is _that_ a crime?" she asked.

Before Goku could answer, she answered for him.

"No it's not. So, let's just go. I do not want Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, and 18 to get a head start on us." Chichi said as she grabbed Goku's wrist and commenced to march off into the forest in a direction totally opposite of that of her four friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma walked slowly through the quiet forest.

'Where did that idiot go?' she asked herself feeling frustrated.

She balled her hands into fists.

Bright patches of sun fell between the trees casting a soft light on the ground.

'This'd be so beautiful if I could chare it with Vegeta…' she thought desolately.

She heard a twig snap somewhere in the distance, and hoped that it was Vegeta, or at least another human being.

She sucked in a deep breath and walked forward though a thick overhanging of twigs and vines. She struggled through the clinging twigs to stumble into a glade. It smelled like fresh, undisturbed morning and at the far end of it she could hear water running.

She quickly sprinted across, just to check if Vegeta happened to be there, but really wanting to inspect the place more.

She had to stop herself from gasping when she saw Vegeta sitting on a rock over what looked to be a brook. She noticed that his pack was on the ground and that his pants were pushed up around his knees. His Timberlands were on the grass and he had his bare feet in the water.

She almost let out an 'aww' at the sight of him. 

He had a slight pout on his face and was staring out over the water.

She snuck up as close as she could, planning to put her hands over his eyes and ask 'Guess who?' but before she could even raise her arms he turned and stared at her.

"I could hear you a mile away, woman. You tromp through the forest like an elephant." he said.

Bulma dropped her arms from the mere centimeters she had raised them. 

She sighed in defeat.

She then kicked off her Nikes, and climbed onto the rock beside him. She wasn't wearing any socks so didn't have to bother with that.

"Move over." she told him as she nudged him with her hip.

He reluctantly gave into her request and slid over a bit, but just a bit. He continued to stare out in the water saying nothing.  

"Um… Veggie-chan?" Bulma asked softly as she placed the tips of her toes in the water.

'What?" he asked her.

"You mad at me?" she asked as she fully submerged her feet.

He didn't answer.

"Well! What did I do?!" she asked him.

"Remember when it rained the first day we were here… and you and I had went up to the second floor?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Bulma said as she blushed.

"I remember."

"Why did you say what you said to me there? That you wanted to be with me forever. You can't do that…" he said to her. 

Her breath hitched in her throat.

"I-I don't know… I don't know why. Well, not really." she said.

"It was true, though. Why should I not say what I really feel?" she asked him. 

He sighed and chuckled afterwards.

"What do you find so funny, you jerk. I am worried sick that you are planning on breaking up with me!" she said as her voice wavered with her held back emotions.

"Nothing of the kind baka, it's just that, you said what I thought you'd say." he said as he stood up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up with him. 

Bulma looked him in the eye and knew he was telling the truth.

"All right, Vegeta… whatever you say." Bulma said to him. 

He pulled her a little closer and she immediately knew where this was headed.

She happily obliged him by pushing her body flush against his and giving him a sweet, soft kiss.

Vegeta smirked as he pulled away.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You hot?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked. Vegeta laughed as he pushed her off the rock and into the shallow water.

She shrieked in surprise as the water drenched her clothes and hair. She got to her feet and grabbed Vegeta's ankle, pulling him down into the water also, making him splash down besides her.

"Again with this constant wetness…" Vegeta said to her as he held her down not letting her get up.

Bulma laughed.

"We're just like fish. We can't get enough of this." she said as she tickled him. She was surprised as he actually cracked a smile.

He grabbed her hands before she could tickle anymore and actually make him start laughing.

He then pulled her up as he stood and hoisted her over his shoulder.

She laughed as she was lifted up, and pounded lightly on his back.

"Stop acting like a damn caveman!" she said in between giggles.

He laughed at her.

He waded out of the water and deposited her on the ground.

Bulma shook her hair wildly as Vegeta pulled back on his shoes and put his pack back on.

Bulma walked over and slipped on her sneakers.

"I am _drenched_, as usual…" she sighed. 

"What? You look good. All sexy with your hair soaked and your clothes now practically see-through." he said with a smirk.

Bulma gasped and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to retain at least _some_ of her dignity.

"Oh, I should have known. Boys only have one thing on their mind 24-7." she said, but blushed anyway because he had called her sexy.

He grinned, knowing that she really didn't mind.

"Come on, woman. Let's go. And where are the other four?" he asked as he grabbed her hand. Bulma intertwined her fingers with his and sighed at the warm feeling of his hand.

"Baka, I asked you a question?" he said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Uh… what?" she asked innocently.

He growled in frustration.

"Where are those other four idiots?" he repeated.

"Oh… um, well… oh yeah! We have to go look for this dragon sphere thing!" she said.

"What??" he asked, feeling totally lost.

"Well, Mr. P wants us to get some items before we head up to the mountain… There were three items, Kami's tears, the Shenron Sun orb, and the dragon's sphere! We were all supposed to go together, but because we're way behind schedule I made us all split up… Gosh. I really shouldn't have sat down here with you. We're wasting time, Vegeta." Bulma said to him.

"We've got all the time in the world. Why do you always want to be rushing, woman?" he asked her.

Bulma looked down at the ground, not really knowing the answer.

"Let's go. You're probably worried that they'll leave without us if we're too late. You're just like your silly friend, Chichi." he said.

Bulma smiled up at him, and they started walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

18 watched the back of Krillin's head as they continued walking. She was hot, frustrated and sweaty and Krillin's lack of directional skills wasn't helping the situation. 

They had been walking for more than an hour and had not seen any sign of the sun-orb flower that Bulma had said they needed to find.

She balled her hands into fists as she heard Krillin mutter something about not knowing where he was going. "_Krillin_!" 18 said threateningly as they walked by the same tree for the _third_ time.

"Heh heh, um sorry 18!" Krillin said as he stopped and rubbed his head in confusion.

"Let me see the damn map." She said as she tugged it from him.

Krillin watched nervously as his girlfriend scanned over the map Bulma had given him.

He saw her thin blonde eyebrows lower and her slanted blue eyes narrow as she regarded the map closely.

"Krillin, sweetheart," she said as she glanced at him.

He jumped back and shivered.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

"If the direction for north on a mp points upward and the direction for north points down, why would you be following south as north and vice versa???" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Uh… I don't know?" he tried.

She angrily rolled the map up and threw it at his head.

"You have NO sense of direction whatsoever!!" she then turned on her heel and marched back the way they had come.

"18 wait!!" Krillin said as he ran after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right, Vegeta. They say this dragon thing is supposed to be about a quarter mile away from here." Bulma said as she and Vegeta climbed up a rocky path.

"Why the hell do we have to do shit like this?" Vegeta asked as he boosted Bulma up onto a ledge.

She wiped sweat off her brow as she glared down at him.

"How many times do you want me to explain this to you???" she asked as she watched him climb up and sit next to her. 

He glared at her.

"I think three times is a charm." He said flatly.

"FINE!" she barked at him.

"We have to find this thing to prove to Mr. P. that we didn't just slack off the whole time we were out here, ya know? And then we'll meet back up with Chichi and Goku, and Krillin and 18, ok? We'll camp up at the mountain then hike back down in the morning to leave. Is that cool with you, Mr. I like to complain about everything??" Bulma asked playfully.

"Shut the fuck up." He said but there was no venom in his words. 

"Well, come on woman. There's still a long way to go for us to scale this stupid mountain." Vegeta said as he grabbed her hand preparing to help her with the rest of the trip.

"It's not _really_ a mountain… more like a really big, rocky hill that kind of grew after a long time of rocks and dirt piling up on it." Bulma said thoughtfully.

"Ok, if you want to go all scientific on me and try to show me up on this, you can climb the stupid 'hill' by yourself." Vegeta said as he pulled his hand back.

"Oh come _on_!!!" Bulma said as she stamped her foot.

Vegeta smirked at her.

"I _thought_ so." He said.

He then grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up onto another ledge.

Bulma shrieked in surprise and Vegeta winced.

"Do you know how much that _echoes_ up here!?" he asked her.

Bulma laughed.

"Well, that's what you get for being an asshole." She said as she winked at him.

He shook his head then started climbing up the mountain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goku… we have to go about half a mile this way." Chichi said as she pointed through a forest.

"Oh, man, Chi. What if there are like rabid things in there?" Goku asked.

"What? I thought you were 'nature boy'? Why would you care if there are a few wild animals? I should be the one freaking out!" Chichi said as she glanced at her boyfriend.

"_Well, _all the rabid wild animals at my places are my _friends_ so they'd never hurt me, but the one's out here are vicious!" he said.

Chichi rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh get over it. You act like you can talk to them." Chichi said as she started waking.

"But I _can_, Chi. There's Daisy the beaver, and Butch the raccoon, and Toby the wolf." Goku said as he followed her.

Chichi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um… ok. _Sure…_" she said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"What?? You don't believe me, Chichi!? Come on, when we get back I'll introduce you to _all my forest friends!" he said._

"Goku! I do not want to meet your queer little forest beasts!" Chichi said as she threw her hands up in frustration and stomped away from him.

"But Chichi! I'm sure they'll love you!" he said as he ran after her.

"We're _supposed to be looking for Kami's tears, dummy! Not trying to 'be one with the stupid animals'!" Chichi shouted as she finally entered the forest area._

"Oh, Chichi. You don't like animals? Don't let them hear you say that cuz you'll hurt their feelings." Goku said as he pouted and looked around to make sure that no animals were in hearing distance of Chichi's 'harsh' words. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, yeah Krillin! This is where we _should_ be!" 18 said as she pointed to a spot on the map.

Krillin nodded his head but only looked up at the impossibly tall tree. 

"18… how are we supposed to get that flower if it's all the way up _there_." He said as he tilted his head backwards to get a good look at the tree.

"Hey, hey! I see it!" 18 exclaimed. She ran to the tree and wrapped her legs and arms around it trying to climb it but dropped down to the ground.

"The tree's too wide Krillin. But I can see the yellow flowers that are on this page on some of the higher branches. What are we gonna do?" 18 asked.

Krillin sighed.

"Well, I guess we can't get them then." Krillin said, while feigning disappointment. 

18 growled at him.

"There's a low hanging branch right over there, chrome dome. Just help me get up there and I'll climb the rest of the way." 18 said as she gave him an annoyed look. 

"Aww, man, 18. This is so stupid!" Krillin said as he squatted near the tree with his hands clasped, ready to give her a boost.

She smiled.

"See, I knew I could do this without having to kick the chit out of you, sweetheart." She said as she placed one foot on his hands. 

Krillin looked at her in shock.

"18… why so violent?" Krillin asked as he pushed up with his hands. 18 grabbed onto the lowest branch and pulled herself up so she could sit on it.

"18's so violent because 18 doesn't like to walk around in a freaking sweltering forest with her boyfriend who can't read directions to save his life." 18 said sweetly.

"Ok, Krillin. Just chill down there and I'll be down in a sec." She said as she stood up and waited to get her balance. 

"Uh… be careful 18!" Krillin called as he saw her swagger.

"Have no fear! I am superwoman!" she said as she struck a pose.

Krillin smirked.

"Yeah _sure_ you are…" he said.

He then felt something hard hit his head.

"Doth thou doubt me, simpleton?" 18 asked as she picked up a few more acorns, getting ready to pitch them at him.

"Uh… umm… no!" he said as he backed up.

"I thought so." She said as she smirked and started climbing the tree. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma giggled as they walked into the clearing.

It was a beautiful place with lots of rocks and tall trees.

"What's got you so excited?" Vegeta asked, sounding quite bored.

"Well, isn't nature just beautiful?" she asked him as she smiled.

"_Sure_ it is. Do you know what I could be doing right now?" he asked as he kicked at some dead leaves.

"What? Playing video games or 'training'. How _fun_ Vegeta. You need to get out more." Bulma said as she looked down at her map.

"Hey! I think we're in the right spot." She exclaimed.

Vegeta was ignoring her as he looked around the place.

"Hey! Vegeta! Pay attention. I'm glad you're actually interested in your surroundings for once, but pay attention to me." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

He grinned at her.

"And you think you're more interesting then this crappy place?" he asked her.

"Oh stuff the high and mighty attitude. There's an X right here." She said as she pointed to a spot on the ground. 

"Oh, and you think we'll just dig?" he asked her.

But to answer his question Bulma dropped to he floor and picked up a stick.

"Of _course_ we'll have to dig, dummy." She said.

"If this is where it's supposed to be, how do you think we'll get it?" she asked him.

Vegeta sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not digging up anything!" he said.

"Oh come on you big baby. What, are you afraid to get a little dirt under your nails?" she asked him.

"Hell no, woman. And you're not going to trick me into doing all the work for you like you did last time when we were in Science together." He said with a triumphant smirk. 

"Aww…" Bulma said.

"You're not gullible anymore??" she asked him. 

"I wasn't gullible to begin with." Vegeta said.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I assumed that. Vegeta, darling," Bulma said as she smirked.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Look, someone wrote gullible on the ceiling." She said innocently.

"What?" he asked as he looked up.

"There's no ceiling… Oh… Hey! You damn tricky bitch!" he said as he glared at her.

Bulma couldn't control herself as she started rolling on the floor laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goku?" Chichi asked as she looked around. She had been searching for the Kami's tear and had completely lost track of her boyfriend.

"GOKU!!" she called again.

"Chichi!" she heard him call from somewhere far off.

"Where are you??" she called.

"Over here!" he called back.

"Over here, _where_??" she asked, now getting annoyed.

"Over here, over here!!" he yelled.

"Where are you, baka?? You've got to describe it to me!" Chichi yelled to him.

"Um… I don't exactly know… Chichi! I think I'm lost!" he yelled.

"OK! Goku, just calm down! Keep taking and I'll find you!!" she yelled. 

"OK!!  What should I say!?" he asked her.

Chichi started walking into the forest, hoping that she could get a good track on him.

"Just… um… describe where you are to me!!" she said as she trekked through the forest, following his voice.

"Uh… I'm near a wall, with a lot of squiggly stuff on it." He yelled.

"Gosh, Goku! How'd you get so far away??" she asked as she neared him.

"Chichi! Where are you??" Goku asked, as he started moving through the forest.

"Don't MOVE!" she said to him as she burst through a corner of the forest.

"Huh? There you are!" he said as he ran up and hugged her. It was so tight that she had to pound on his back to get him to let go.

"Let me go, please, Goku. I'm happy to see you, too." She said as she ran her fingers through his wild hair.

"Hey, Chichi! What's up? Where have you been?" Goku asked her as he let her go.

Chichi shook her head as she looked at him.

"Goku… sometimes when I _think_ you've gotten smarter, you never fail to prove me wrong!" Chichi said as she laughed.

"Hey, Goku, what's this wall!?" she asked as he regarded the wall full of vines.

"I dunno. I saw it on the paper Bulma had given you and I thought that I should look for it." He said to her as he scratched his head.

"Wow! You found the Kami's tear, Goku! I'm so proud of you! I take back what I said about you being dumb!" she laughed as she punched him good-naturedly in the arm.

"You said I was dumb?" he asked her.

She smiled.

"Never mind. Help me pull these off." She said as she pointed to the wall.

He walked over and gathered a bunch of the vines in his fist. There was a loud tearing sound, and then all the vines were in his hands.

"Hey, brute strength is good for something." She said as she shrugged.

"Some on. We've got 25 minutes to get to the mountain. I think I saw it on our way here. Let's go!" Chichi said as she stuffed the vines in her backpack.

"Yeah! We're gonna go to the mountain." Goku said as he followed behind her.        

~~~~~~~~~~~  

18 climbed back down the tree with two sunflower looking flowers stuffed in her pocket. They had bright red and orange centers with black petals.

As she jumped off Krillin was there, ready to catch her.

"Wow, 18, you're a good tree climber." Krillin said.

"Well, I'm not exactly a girly-girl." She said as she ran a hand through her light-blonde hair.

"So, what'll we do now?" she asked him as she stretched.

"Well, we're supposed to meet Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, and Chichi at the mountain. And we've got 20 minutes to get there. So let's vamoose." He said to her. 

"All right, whatever you say." She said as they started walking.   

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's this stupid thing supposed to be?" Vegeta whined as Bulma dug through the dirt with her hands.

"We'd find this _a lot_ faster if you'd help!" she said as she glared at him.

"Hey, you can get dirty if _you_ want to, but I don't think this little 'sphere' thing is buried in the ground." He said as he crossed his arms and stared down at her.

"_Well_ the map had an _X_ right here." Bulma said as she slapped the turned up earth with her hand angrily.

"It could also be here." Vegeta said as he pointed to a tree that was right next to the spot Bulma was digging.

"Or, here." He said as he pointed inside a rotted out log.

"Or, even here." He said as he kicked at a rock. It rolled over and a bright orange ball was revealed.

"Huh?" Bulma asked as she looked from her paper to the ball.

"That's it!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the orange ball and rolled it over in her hands. She looked at the ball and was surprised that it had four red stars on it. (It's a _Dragon ball_; see I made this fic have _something_ to do w/DBZ!)

"Wow, you actually did something useful for once!" she teased as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a big kiss then stared at the beautiful ball.

"It's gorgeous! I wonder if Mr. P. will let me keep it?" she said as she leaned into him.

"Woman, stop wasting time. We only got about 15 minutes to get to that mountain to meet the others." He said as he looked at his watch. 

"Oh, ok Veggie!" she said as she tousled his hair.

"Woman, are you smoking something?" he asked as he tried to contain his giddy girlfriend.

"Nah, I'm just happy." She said as she pinched his cheek.

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go." He said as he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her towards the mountain that was just a few feet away from them.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The six all got to the mountain at the same time.

"Hey, Chichi, 18! Lemme see what you got!" Bulma said as she ran up to her two best friends.

Chichi and 18 showed their objects off to Bulma.

"Wow, that's a beautiful flower!" Bulma said as she looked at what 18 had showed her.

"Yeah! Hee hee, and Krillin gave me this whole lame story that he was too short to get up in the tree and get the flower, ya know? So, I'm like gimme a boost. It was kind of funny, cuz I started throwing acorns at him!" 18 said as she smiled.

"I have a story, too. Goku goes and gets himself lost, and I don't want to even _go _into the conversation we had while I was trying to find him, but when I did he's standing right in front of this wall with all the vines on it and I'm like… 'Whoa', ya know?? Well, I was happy cuz he actually FOUND something for once!" Chichi said as she smiled proudly.

"Me and Vegeta's story was kind of an ironic one…" Bulma started.   

Goku and Krillin walked over to Vegeta who had sat himself on a big boulder.

"What's up?" Goku asked as he stretched and yawned.

"Nothing…" Vegeta said.

Krillin and Goku exchanged a glance, not believing him for a second.

"Um… so, Vegeta. Did, um… did you and Bulma work out your 'problem'?" Krillin asked.

"_What_ 'problem'?" Vegeta asked, sounding utterly bored with the subject.

"Well, before we all went trekking through the forest you yelled at Bulma and walked away… so we all thought something was up." Krillin said with a frown.

"We always argue, don't you know that? We like it." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Did Bulma feed you any unidentified berries or something? Cuz they can make you act really weird, you know, if you eat the wrong shit…" Goku said as he looked at Vegeta skeptically. 

Vegeta laughed whole-heartedly.

"Yeah, sure. I'd never let her give me anything to eat! I mean, she can't cook, what the hell would make you think she'd be able to find anything edible in the forest??" Vegeta asked.  

Krillin and Goku laughed sheepishly.

"Hey!" Chichi said to Bulma as she watched Vegeta laugh.

"What do you think has him so happy that he actually cracks a _real_ smile instead of those goddamn annoying evil smirks?" Chichi asked.

Bulma shrugged.

"Maybe Bulma worked her magic on him and got him in check." 18 said.

"Oh, no wait… Vegeta's too much of an asshole to ever be able to be put in check." 18 said as she smirked.

"Not even by super bitchy dominatrix Bulma." 18 said with a taunting hint to her voice.

Chichi cheered and slapped 18 a high-five. 

"God!" Bulma said as she blushed and stuck her tongue out at 18.

"I am NOT a dominatrix but I _could_ get Vegeta in check if I wanted to!" Bulma said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah _sure_ you could. I mean, he may put up with you more than any of us, cuz you're his girlfriend, but he'd _never_ change his stuck-up I'm Mr. Everythang attitude for you." Chichi said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, yes he WOULD!" Bulma yelled at her.

"All right! Me and Chichi bet 20 bucks _each_ that you can't get Vegeta to do at least _three_ things you tell him to before this day is over." 18 said.

"Yeah!" Chichi agreed. 

"We bet _fifty_ dollars each!"

"Whoa… you think I got money to waste??" 18 asked as she stared at Chichi.

"Well… Bulma will definitely lose, so we'll be _gaining_ fifty not losing. Think of it on the bright side." Chichi said with a smirk.

"Well," Bulma said as she glanced at her boyfriend.

"Be prepared to owe _me_ 100 bucks! Cuz I'll have him wrapped around my little finger in a matter of hours!" Bulma said.

Chichi and 18 smirked.

"Oh boys!!!" Chichi called.

"Huh? What's up Chi?" Goku called as he, Krillin, and Vegeta walked over. 

"We have got to start climbing now. It's getting late and we want to be up on the mountain and ready to camp before nightfall." Bulma said sweetly. 

The three guys glanced at the three beaming girls.

"What's going on?" Krillin asked.

"Nothing, sweetie, why would anything be going on?" 18 asked as she shrugged on her backpack.

"Yeah, we just wanna make time. It's already five past three." Chichi said as she too put on her backpack.

Bulma bit her lip and glanced at her four friends. She then looked at her backpack that was on the floor. She smirked as she walked over to Vegeta.

Chichi's mouth hung open as she watched the way Bulma walked up to Vegeta and swayed her hips.

*Ewww…* Chichi whispered to 18.

*She's working it already! What do you think she's gonna do with that little strut??* 

*I dunno, but Vegeta had better not do _anything_ she asks him to do, cuz I do not wanna lose $50!!* 18 whispered as she glared at Chichi.

Chichi gulped and watched as Bulma wrapped her arm around Vegeta's neck and planted a small kiss on his lips.

He looked at her with red cheeks and a confused expression. Kissing in front of the friends was _not_ something they would do.

"Veggie-chan." she cooed.

His features hardened and he gave her an impassive look.

"What do you want now woman?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm _so_ tired from walking around and I was just wondering…" she said in a baby voice.

"Wondering what??" Vegeta asked her.

"Well, would you mind carrying my backpack for me??? Please??" she asked him.

He rolled his eyes and picked up her pack.

"Are you happy? Now get off me." he said as he shrugged her off.

"Thanks sweetheart." she said as she gave him a little hug.

He glared at her then started up the mountain. Goku and Krillin, looking totally confused at the scene they just watched, walked by the three girls and followed Vegeta up the mountain.  

18 and Chichi glanced at Bulma with impressed looks on their faces.

Bulma shrugged.

"One down and two to go." Bulma said flatly.

'Be prepared to pay up." she warned them.

"_You_ be prepared to pay up. Luck only comes once. Soon he'll figure out you're trying to mess with him and _then_ what'll you do?" 18 asked as she smirked.

"All right. Sure whatever, 18. You two are just disillusioned. Vegeta won't have a problem doing things for me. And _not_ because he is easily controlled, because he isn't, but because he loves me!" Bulma said as she smiled.

"Ok. Bulma." Chichi said as she grabbed Bulma's hand and shook.

"We'll definitely look forward to the end result." 18 said.

The three girls looked towards the mountain and saw that the boys were getting up it pretty fast.

"Hey! They're going to leave us!!" Chichi shrieked.

"Ah, oh no!!" Bulma said as she started to follow after the boys.

"Hey, no way!! Let's race!" 18 said as she and Chichi ran up to Bulma.

Bulma laughed.

"Ok, sure!" she said as she stopped where she stood.

"On your marks, get set…" 18 said as she looked at Bulma and Chichi.

"GO!!!" she yelled.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Two hours later~ (I _said_ I was gonna fast forward a lot! ^-^)

All six teens were sitting around the campfire listening to 18 brag about her victory in the race she had had with Bulma and Chichi while they roasted hotdogs.

Chichi had come in second and Bulma coming in third.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so it was a wonderful achievement, Ms. 18, but please GET OVER YOURSELF!" Bulma yelled.

18 feigned surprise.

"Oh, why Bulma. Do I detect a hint of jealousy? You just lost because you were waterlogged from your little dip with Veggie-head, that's all. You're really a _great_ runner!" 18 said. 

Bulma stuck her tongue out at 18 and gave her the finger while Chichi laughed her ass off.

Bulma fished through her backpack for a bottle of water to drink.

She smirked at Chichi who was still laughing. Chichi looked at her slyly. She knew what Bulma had on her mind.

She was going to attempt another 'favor' from Vegeta.

Chichi and 18 had said that she would have to tell Vegeta to do things in a bossy way because last time she had buttered him up. 

"Hey, Vegeta." Bulma said as she tossed him the bottle.

He caught it and stared at her.  
"Open this for me." she said in a commanding tone.

"You have hands. You open it." he said as he tossed it back to her.

"Oh, come on. Just open it." she said as she threw it back at him.

"No, you open it." he said as he returned the bottle.

"Ugh, come _on_." she whined.

"Um… Bulma, I'll open it for you if you want." Goku offered.

"NO!" Bulma, Chichi and 18 said at the same time.

That aroused suspicion from all three guys.

"_Vegeta_…" Bulma said threateningly as she threw the bottle back at him, this time aiming for his head. He caught in and smirked at her.

"_Woman_…" he said knowing that would piss her off. He threw the bottle back at her, making sure she could catch it.

Chichi and 18 watched this amused.

*She so can't make him open that for her. * Chichi whispered with a smile.

*We're gonna win $50 bucks! * 18 sang happily.

"Bulma lets chock the price up to 100,each, ok??" Chichi asked as 18 nodded in agreement.

"Sure whatever!" Bulma said as she turned back to Vegeta.

Bulma glared at him, and chucked the bottle at him again.

"Vegeta. I can't believe you're too weak to open a bottle of Poland Spring's. I mean, come on. Do you really want me to have big strong Goku open it instead and show you up?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes at him innocently.

He growled as he grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap off. But he twisted so hard that the mouth of the bottle broke spilling the liquid on him.

He jumped up and started spewing curses.

Bulma grinned as she ran over to him.

"Oh, thank you, Vegeta! But I can't drink it anymore _now_." she said as she smiled and patted his arm.

Behind his back she put up two fingers then put her thumb down signaling two down, then held up one finger and hitched her thumb to the right saying one to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six hours, 54 smores, and 3 rounds of truth or dare later they all were in their tents. 

The three girls were all awake and on obvious sugar highs because of all the smores they had consumed.

"Oh boy… I cannot believe I ate all that crap…" Bulma groaned as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, me neither… but, it don't matter. With the hundred dollars I'm about to win I'm going to the gym." Chichi taunted.

"Oh, shut up." Bulma said as she painfully sat up. 

"He won't even talk to me after the 'water bottle incident'." Bulma said.

18 rolled over from where she was futilely _trying_ to sleep on her sleeping bag.

"Well, it just turned 11, so you better figure out someway to get Vegeta to 'follow your commands' in the next hour." 18 said as she yawned. 

Bulma frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well… I guess I lost then. I don't have the heart to go over there and screw with him, you know?" Bulma asked.

"Whoo hoo! So you forfeit??" Chichi asked.

"Well I guess s- ooooh! Oh my goooood! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Bulma screamed as she shot up from her position on the floor.

"What??? WHAT??" 18 and Chichi asked as they too stood up and watched Bulma dance around frantically. 

"T-there's something _crawling_ on me!!!" she yelled as she frantically tried to unzip the tent door.

Chichi helped her and Bulma bolted out.

Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin had heard all the noise and ran out to see Bulma smacking her back and running around like she was possessed.

"Oh god! It's a SPIDER! It _has_ to be! It's going to kill me!!!" she screeched. 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Ohhhh, someone help me!" Bulma said as she started running faster. 

"Bulma! Stop. Take your shirt off. Maybe it'll fly away?" Chichi said as she kept her distance, not wanting the nasty bug crawling on her.

Bulma quickly shrugged out of her pajama top and threw her shirt on the floor. She ran over and stomped on it. She let out a sigh of relief, only to feel the thing still crawling on her back.

"Oh… help me!!!!!!" she screamed.

"STAND STILL!" Vegeta shouted in an angry tone.

Although he thought the fact that Bulma's most feared insect was 'attacking' her was hilarious he did not like the idea of his two best friends watching his girlfriend run around in her bra.

Chichi and 18 gasped and then screamed.

They clutched onto each other for dear life.

"AHHHH! It's a Tarantula! EWWWW! Bulma it's a tarantula!" the screamed together.

Bulma felt like she was about to pass out.

"Vegeta! Vegeta come and get this off of me now!!!!" she yelled at him.

He growled at her. 

"And what if I don't?' he asked.

"Oh, you don't want to find out. Get your ass over here and do it before I kill you!!!" she yelled at him.

Vegeta smirked and walked over to her.

With his thumb and index finger he flicked the offending insect away.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief and crumpled into Vegeta's arms.

"I… I almost died." she gasped out.

"No you didn't." Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes.

"You're just overreacting." 

"A-and you listened to me! Hey, Chichi, 18! You heard that! He listened to me!" Bulma said as she stood up. 

Chichi and 18 exchanged a glance and stared wide-eyed at Bulma.

"Oh hell no! That doesn't count! That was a life or death situation! He wouldn't have just _left_ you there to be devoured by that disgusting thing!" Chichi said as she balled her hands into fists.

"Yes it _does_ count!" Bulma said as she danced circles around Chichi and 18. 

"I think two very unlucky some bodies owe me $200." she said.

Vegeta threw her shirt at her.

"Put some clothes on." he said to her.

"And go to sleep. I don't even want to know what you're talking about." he said as he turned and went back into his tent. 

Bulma pouted but crawled into her tent anyway with Chichi and 18 following close behind grumbling about their loss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Eight o' clock the next morning~

 Bulma, Chichi, 18, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta tiredly shuffled onto the bus.

They had just spent two hours talking to Mr. Piccalurius about their adventure, signing out of their rooms, eating breakfast, taking showers, and loading the bus.

Bulma stumbled and Vegeta caught her.

"Pick me up. I'm too tired to walk and I'm going through sugar withdrawal." she said.

Vegeta complied and picked her up putting her over his shoulder.

In seconds Bulma was asleep.

18 and Chichi also used their boyfriends as carriers.

Mr. Piccalurius was checking off all the kids as they loaded onto the bus and had to look twice at the procession of students who had just come on.

"Mr. Ouji." he said curtly.

"Please put Ms. Briefs down. We have evolved from the caveman era and there is no reason to carry a woman on your shoulder." 

"She's sleeping and she wouldn't be able to stand up if I put her down, dumbass." Vegeta said bitterly as he walked by.

Mr. P. rolled his eyes and marked off Vegeta and Bulma as present.

He then saw Goku and Krillin with equally sour expressions on their faces and decided not to pester them either.

As they made their way into the bus, the boys deposited their three girls in a three seater and strapped them in. Then they all went to the three seater right behind their girls. They were about to fall asleep when they heard a very annoying voice.

"Oh, Mr. P! Were you planning on leaving me behind?? I know a lot of the boys here would be disappointed if I didn't come back." Shelly said as she flirtatiously waved at a few of the boys.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I wish we _could_ leave her here! She's causing more trouble than good." he groaned as he closed his eyes.

A few minutes later he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped up and wasn't surprised that it was Shelly.

"Oh, you look so tired, baby." she said as she smiled.

"And I see you're little _girl_ friend is asleep too. What were you all doing last night, hmm?" she asked as she smirked.

"Whenever you get tired of her, you know my number." she said.

Goku rolled his eyes then turned towards the window not wanting to see the green-haired ditz.

"First of all, I won't be tired of Bulma and even if I was, I would never go back to you. Go away." Vegeta said exasperatedly.

She shrugged, finally giving up.

"Well, have it your way." she sighed as she walked to the back of the bus.

'Yeah!" Krillin said weakly as he fought to stay awake.

"You got rid of the wicked witch of the west."

Vegeta smirked and nodded his head groggily.

In seconds all three boys were sleeping peacefully knowing that they'd be back home in a few hours. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, was it fulfilling? Hmm… It may have been lacking in some (maybe _more_) areas. But DON'T freak out! The next chapters _will_ be more eventful! Ok: Chapter 16 will be relatively at school. How will everyone react on the day after the camping trip? And what about those two nuisances, Yamucha and Rae? 

Ha ha! I am such a dumb butt! (Been hanging w/my lil cousins too long…) One more thing: I have gotten a LARGE request for update notification so… if someone, _anyone_ will tell me how to set up a mailing list (and if I have to pay for it, cuz I'm dead broke ^-^') then I will set one up. Because I have no clue as to how those things work! 

Do you guys think Bulma and Vegeta argue _too_ much, because I got one complaint on that subject. And I did notice it in this chapter that they argue, kiss, argue, kiss, etc. Isn't that weird? But, really the point of that is to show that they aren't _perfect. _Because, most relationships _aren't _perfect. But, if it is _excessive _arguing and it annoys you guys, I'll cut back on it! I am also sorry if Goku seemed to have the IQ of Mayo in this chapter! ^-^' 

Ok, give me your feed back, loved ones!

Princess3


	20. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT! Ok? Just gotta make that clear with all the suing crap that is going around… . u.u what has the world come to? N-e-way! 

**To my beta babies: Pan-chan, Veggie, Linds; lots of 3 2 all of ya'll!! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okie, dokie! In this chapter: I _promise_ no more Krillin bashing! No Goku acting like an utter idiot! And what else pissed you guys off, no more of that! Ok?? Good!

What can I say about this chapter… hmm? Maybe it will be ordinary, maybe it'll be very strange, maybe we'll have a new character, or maybe we'll eliminate one? Maybe we'll have some conflicts? Maybe we'll have some good news! Who knows? I sure as hell don't! ^-^ So, sit back, and wait to find out! Also, this chapter uses the dreaded schedule! If you don't remember it, it's okay. This'll probably be the last time I'm using it! I know you guys are probably pissed at the school schedule thing of it all, but I'll try to make the classes as _short_ as possible and only include the important dialogue!! I'm going to stop at lunch so it save you guys 4 periods!  

Note: Emi's _whole_ name is Emillie (Emi-ly-ae) so if you see that anywhere, know that it's her.  

(Also, lots of thanks for your understanding-ness, and wonderful e-mails and feedback that I got!!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday morning, five minutes before school

Bulma and Chichi followed the flowing line of sleepy eyed teens into the building.

"Oh boy, Chi," Bulma said as she yawned.

"I really don't remember ever going to sleep last night… I honestly don't think I even remember waking up. Do you think I could possibly still be asleep right now?" she asked.

Chichi laughed.

"Nah, you're _definitely_ awake, although the condition of your hair might lead people to think you're still asleep. At least you dressed nicely today." Chichi stated.

Bulma self-consciously ran a hand through her lavender hair. No matter how much gel she put in it, this morning her hair decided to frizz so she had to put it into a messy bun. To make up for it, however she had on a really nice light yellow polo tee, and an indigo blue skirt that went down to her knees. It had a split that went up the middle about four inches then stopped.

"You don't look that great yourself, Ms. I think I'm a perfect super model." Bulma stated.

Chichi gasped and smoothed down her jeans. She was wearing acid-washed floods, with a light pink ¾ shirt with the number 2 printed on her sleeve in glitter. Her hair was in a sporty ponytail.

"Whatever. Don't hate, congratulate." She said as she grinned.

"_Sure._" Bulma said as they turned a corner.

"You're the one that failed that big fashion exam back in 9th grade remember? And _I_ passed with a B! So there!" 

"Oh whatever. That test was hard! And had a lot of crap on it about _manufacturing_ techniques! All I know about are labels!"

"Whatever, Chi, end convo, now." Bulma said as she rolled her eyes.

As Chichi walked past their math class she shrieked in realization.

 "Oh, my god, _and_ we have a Math test today. I'd rather die than have to take that horrid test; I didn't study!" Chichi said as she faked shooting herself in the head.

Bulma showed her compassion for her friend.

"Yeesh, I didn't either…" she said as she ran a hand through her bangs in worry.

"What the hell do _you_ have to worry yourself about??" Chichi asked in disbelief.

"Remember, you are the freak genius. Hello!" Chichi said as she tapped Bulma on the head.

Bulma frowned and crossed her arms as she approached her locker.

"Not everything comes easy to me Chichi, I actually had a hard time getting a grasp on this section we started learning. I think I might actually get a B on this test!" Bulma said with concern. 

"Eek! If you get a B, that'll mean I'm getting a F for sure!!" Chichi said as she started pulling at her hair.

Bulma laughed.

"Look, Chi, I'll help you study in Homeroom." Bulma offered.

"Yeah, those are words I like to hear!" Chichi said as she followed her friend to their homeroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

~In Vegeta and Goku's homeroom~

Chaos was in the room because everyone felt like they could do whatever they wanted. The teacher had no authority in the room and Vegeta and Goku were having a hard time having a conversation.

Vegeta angrily glared at the group of boys at the back of the room who were making the most noise. 

He got up and walked over to the leader, Fabio.

He tapped the green haired jock on the shoulder.

When Fabio turned around he sneered at the person standing behind him.

"Oh, and to what do I owe the pleasure your highness?" Fabio asked in a mocking tone.

Vegeta glared.

"You can lower your goddamn voice, before I make it so as you don't have a fucking mouth to _speak_ with anymore." He threatened.

Fabio paled slightly and was about to retort when one of his friends stopped him.

"It's not worth it." His friend said, and Fabio just turned around.

Vegeta smirked as he walked back over to Goku. 

"Like I was saying, Kakarot, I got a problem." Vegeta said as his smirk turned into a frown.

"A problem like what?" Goku asked.

"I don't know exactly how I would say this because you can be a real dumb ass at times, and you probably wouldn't understand exactly what it is that I'm talking about." Vegeta said.

"Oh, come on, Vegeta. I'll listen quietly and I'll try to understand." Goku said, now getting very curious as to what was bothering his friend.

"Well, this Saturday is my birthday…" Vegeta said dejectedly.

"Oh! Hey, wow! I forgot all about that. You'll be 18! You gonna have a party??" Goku asked in excitement.

"That's the problem. I don't _want_ to have a party!" Vegeta said angrily.

"Hey, why not? You'll have all your closest friends and family together to celebrate your 18th." Goku said.

"I don't get why you _wouldn't_ want to have a party." Goku said with a confused voice.

"My _mother_ made the list for my party. Even though all of my friends, including Bulma, which is a surprise, are on it, she's still inviting all my embarrassing family! She's even inviting your brother Radditz for Emi's sake. You know she has a crush on your brother, right?" Vegeta said.

"Anyway, I'm pissed cuz that's not the way I want to spend my birthday. Not with people like Tama-gi, Emi, my mom and dad and a lot of other people I can't stand!" 

"Lemme see the list." Goku said.

Vegeta pulled out a piece of pink stationery paper, which was his mom's, and a stack of invitations.

Goku unfolded the pink paper and tried to decipher Vegeta's mother's handwriting.

        **                                                     _My baby's party list:_**

** _1) My little baby boy turned man, Vegeta 3    2.) Vegeta's girlfriend, Bulma 3) Kakarot Son 4) Radditz Son 5) Chichi Mau 6) 18 + 17 Jinzougen 7) Krillin (don't know this child's last name…) 8) me, of course!  9) Vegeta's father 10) Grandpa and Grandma 11) Emillie 12) Tama-gi 13) Mr. And Mrs. Briefs 14) Emi's dad 15) Vegeta's old girlfriend… Shelly (?) 16) Vegeta's aunt, Marie 17) Vegeta's Uncle, Celery  ___**

After the 17th name Goku had stopped, but there were still 28 more names on the list. 

"Wow! Looks like she had this planned for awhile!" Goku said.

"And I _would_ be embarrassed if I were you. A lot of your family is gonna be there. I think maybe you just shouldn't tell the rest of the gang about it, and just let us go out on Friday or Sunday night." Goku suggested.

"Yeah, but my mom wants to have it in the backyard if it's sunny enough and Bulma lives almost a block away from me. She would sure as hell notice a party and wonder why I didn't invite her." Vegeta whined.

Goku scratched his head in thought.

"Oh, well you are stuck between a rock and a hard place." Goku said as he shrugged.

"Maybe you should just invite us… I mean, it'll give Bulma and her parents a chance to bond with _your_ parents. Cuz you said there was a lot of bitterness between them, right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, my dad and Bulma's dad hate each other." Vegeta spoke.

"And sometimes, my mom and her mom don't get along too well either, ya know? I told you about my mom's weird mood swings right?" Vegeta asked.

"Man, you wouldn't have to _tell_ me! I've known you so long and have slept over so much that that woman thinks I'm her son and that she can bitch at me!" Goku said.

Vegeta laughed, now feeling a lot better about the situation. 

He'd get through the party, and hopefully bring his and Bulma's families closer together.

"So… I'm going to let my mom keep the list … and I'll risk the chance of serious social embarrassment." Vegeta conceded.

Goku nodded.

"But chicks dig the whole family scene thing. Maybe Bulma will think you're… what's that word… um, oh yeah 'sensitive' if you let her see you in your at home surroundings." Goku said. 

"Kakarot," Vegeta said as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Have you been watching those TV relationship talk shows again?" 

Goku shook his head, no, and laughed.

"That's just what Chichi tells me, so I invite her over to my house sometimes. My grandpa and her argue a lot though." Goku said as he leaned back in his chair.

Vegeta smirked as he pressed his foot against the seat of the chair making Goku tilt even further back. Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta pushed some more and let Goku fall.

Vegeta laughed his head off as Goku rubbed his sore bottom.

"Well, maybe you're a little _too_ sensitive, eh?" he asked just as the bell rang.

"Shit, homeroom's over. Get off your ass Kakarot." Vegeta ordered.

Goku got up and saluted Vegeta mockingly. 

"Sir, yes, sir!" he barked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you in lunch. Ok, I'll tell the woman about my party either in Science or Driver's Ed." He said as he strolled out of the classroom.

"Aye aye captain." Goku said as he nodded  

~~~~~~~~~~~

**First Period**- **Science**

Vegeta and Bulma met up in the hall like they usually did to walk to science together.

Bulma noticed he looked troubled so she nudged him in the side.

"What's _your_ problem? You didn't tease me once and five seconds have already gone by, are you not feeling well?" she asked seriously.

"I'll tell you about it in class." He said as they approached their room.

He pulled the door open for her and she stared shocked.

"Oh my goodness, gentlemanly behavior, too?? You must have a _terminal_ disease!" she said as she walked into the room.

He scowled and followed in after her.

"Attention students!" the young looking sub shouted.

"I am just out of college, this is my first time subbing and I don't care what the hell you guys do!" he said.

"Talk, kill each other, make out, whatever. Just remember the work for today is pages 49-53 all. Ms. Shane wants it done completely for tomorrow." He said.

The class groaned at the assignment but was loving the freedom the new sub gave them. 

Bulma grinned as she walked across the room to her seat.

"All right. A sub! I can call Chi on her celly cuz there's a sub for Sewing class also! Hee hee." 

As soon as Bulma got situated into her seat Vegeta slapped the guest list down onto her desk.

Bulma stared at the two sheets of pink stationery.  

She blinked up at him in confusion as she grabbed the paper.

She looked down as she unfolded it and gasped as she read the first line.

"Oh wow! You're having a party?? Oh, duh, I forgot your birthday _is_ always at the end of the year! But you'd never tell us what day cuz you didn't want us coming over with gifts or anything. So, what is this now? Are you trying to tell me you're inviting me?" Bulma asked as she scanned the list and saw her name as number two. Vegeta nodded solemnly as he slipped into the seat behind her to read over her shoulder. 

After number 1, which said, my little baby boy turned man; she assumed it was Vegeta's mom who wrote the list.

"And I'm surprised I'm even on here! Your mom must have been in a good mood when she wrote this. Hopefully she won't revise it and cross me off. But I am so excited! I'll get to meet Emi and Tama-gi and all your other family! This'll be so much fun!" she said as she started giggling.

"Oh, I'll have to get my hair and nails done and buy an absolutely gorgeous new dress to make a good impression on your mom! And should I get her a present or flowers or something? What's her favorite color? Should I bring anything? Maybe I should bake a cake? Or does your mom want to do that instead?? Oooh, or maybe I should help decorate! I'm good with decorating; I _am_ on the dance committee you know!" Bulma said as she ran her hand through her hair trying to figure out a new style or if she should get it cut.

Vegeta blinked in shock at how she had spewed all those words out in two seconds.

He was also surprised that she was excited about it, he for one _wasn't_.

"Hey, why didn't you ever tell us your 18th was coming up?" she asked as she stopped messing with her hair for a second.

"Because I'm not relishing the idea." He said as he plucked the list from her hands.

Bulma frowned.

"Why not? We all are! Chichi and I don't turn 18 till wintertime! And with Krillin, Goku and 18 it's not until Fall. So you're like the big brother to all of us. You've got to make an example and show peeps its fun to be 18! Gosh! And you could get us into _all_ the good clubs while we're on Summer Break!" Bulma said.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"No. It's different. You're looking at the _bright side_. I'm a pessimist, if you don't remember? I only see the bad. My dad is expecting me to 'grow up' and 'be a man' and all this other shit. They'll want me to start paying for work on my car when I total it! They'll want me to pay rent! I don't want to get old!" he said.

Bulma giggled.

"You're only _18_ Vegeta! Not 50! Besides, you should be acting more responsible anyway. Just… try not to wreck your car as often." She suggested. 

"Oh, and if you're off at college you won't have to pay rent at their place. Besides, I don't think I'd like it if you grew up and turned out like your father, that guy scares me!" Bulma said as she smiled at him.

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh as he fished around in his backpack and pulled out an invite with her name on it. He winced at the light pink envelope.

"And what's with the gay ass colors?" he asked mainly himself.

Bulma smiled.

"It's cute… but not for a _guy's_ birthday. Here, lemme go to the store after school and write up new invites that you can hand out tomorrow." She suggested.

"I would gladly agree but my mom wants all the RSVPs by tonight because the party's on Saturday and she'll need an exact count for when she calls the caterers." He said as he sighed.

"Whoa…" she said as she manipulated the little pink invite in her hands.

She slipped the invitation out and almost started laughing when she saw it. 

It was barney with a party hat on and a big cheesy grin on his face. Next to him in big letters it said: **Guess who's turning another year older today?** Bulma couldn't help it and snickered. 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked.

He had never even considered looking at the card.

"_Barney_? The purple dinosaur?? Vegeta these really need help." Bulma said as she leaned over and pulled out the other invites from Vegeta's bag.

"I got an idea! We see everyone at lunch, right? Well, I can skip study hall and go to the computer lab. Mr. Petra doesn't mind me dropping by, so I can type this information onto a cool flyer and print out a couple copies. SO all you got to do is hand them out to whomever you want. Just do me a favor." Bulma said as she glanced at the guest list.

"Make sure Ms. Shelly Ramsey does _not_ show up at your door." Bulma said as she pointed to number 15.

He nodded his head.

"Will do. Um… I guess I just… Iwannasaythanksforhelpingme." He muttered, purposely jumbling his sentence.

"Huh?" Bulma asked him. 

"Thanks." He said as he stared at the queer dinosaur. (A/n: I _never_ liked Barney *shudders*) 

Bulma laughed.

"Ok, I'll make arrangements. You'll have to tell me what you'd like it to say and everything unless you want me to re-type exactly what Barney here has to say." She said as she held up the card.

"Ok, ok!" he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Put that down, I don't want people thinking it belongs to _me_." he said.

"And another thing." He said as he got out his science book.

"Don't let anyone see what you're doing while you're in the computer lab, ok? I don't want any uninvited guests showing up at my party." He said.

She nodded then turned around to start working on the plans for the flyer.

~~~~~~~~~

Period 2- Driver's Ed 

Bulma sighed as she walked into the Driver's Ed. Room. A TV was set up meaning they'd be watching another _boring_ movie on driving safety. She thought it real ironic how you could get a license for an air-car at 13 but had to wait till you were 18 to get one for an on-road car.

She slipped into a seat behind some redhead girl. She wanted _someone_ she knew to appear because she felt absolutely bored and alone without her other friends. She hated being early. She bent over to get a pen out of her purse on the floor when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Thinking it was Vegeta she smiled.

"Wait a sec, ok?" she asked as she shuffled through her assortment of metallic gel pens and finally decided on a green one.

As she rose up she gasped in surprise.

"Yamucha?" she asked him as she turned her mouth into a frown.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked him.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing…" he said as he looked at the floor.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him.

"And? I'm doing fine, thank you? How's your hand doing? Is it healing nicely?" she asked in a voice dripping with sarcastic sweetens.

He gave her an angry look but she just dismissed it.

"Anyway, to think I'd even _want _to talk to you after that little conspiracy you pulled with Rae and Shelly on the trip would be outrageous. Hurry along now, and get lost. Vegeta should be in soon." She said with a triumphant smirk.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, ignoring her warning about Vegeta. 

"I did nothing with Rae and Shelly. I think you're just looking for someone to blame Vegeta's unfaithfulness on." He said as he mimicked the smirk she had worn a few seconds ago.

"Unfaithfulness? What the hell are you talking about? Or maybe you're just confusing _yourself_ with my Vegeta?" she asked him.

He sneered at her.

"Oh sure, Bulma. You don't know that everyone's talking about how Vegeta kissed Shelly on the bus while you were right there?" He said as he slipped into he seat behind her.

"There are some pretty juicy details to go along with that, you know." He said.

Bulma frowned at him.

"Sure. Just for someone who's _looking_ for gossip like you are." She said as she turned back around wondering where Vegeta was. 

Yamucha snickered.

"Sure Bulma, I relish seeing you unhappy." He said sarcastically.

"I actually cared about you a lot, Bulma. And I'm hurt that you're clinging to Vegeta so tightly. You know how he is." Yamucha said as he shrugged.

Bulma turned around angrily.

"WHAT??" she asked him; daring him to say another word.

Yamucha backed up in fright.

"A-all I mean is that he's known for only dating a girl for two weeks. You guys just hit the two-week mark last week, but everyone says he's only continuing to go out with you so he can get in your pants. And then after that, he'll drop you. Bulma, I don't want to see you get hurt." Yamucha said sincerely.

Bulma looked at him with an indecisive look on her face.

'He's a good talker, but I can't believe a single word he says. Why should I?' she asked herself.

"Yamucha, why are you such a good liar? You know Vegeta won't do that to me. You also know that we're through. You're upset that I'm not with you. I'm upset that you only care about me now that I've found someone I could _truly_ love and in turn be loved back." She said.

"Bullshit." Yamucha said as he got to his feet.

"Vegeta does not love you! I at least _cared_ about you Bulma! You ask him to say it to you, and see if he can! It's true, and you know it, that all he wants you for is your body. Don't be an idiot Bulma. We were happier together. You knew all my good and bad qualities. At least I didn't _pretend_ when I was around you." Yamucha said.

Bulma angrily got to her feet and pushed him away from her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?? Do you think cheating on me repeatedly, hurting me, and then lying about everything is a _quality_?? NO! Vegeta is NOT pretending with me. We are truly happy with each other.Are you that jealous that you won't even let me be happy?? You're free to date every single girl in this school, but now that you don't have me to run back to when you need someone who really cared about you you're all pissy about it. I'm tired of being used! I'm not going to go through it again. Vegeta's the only one for me, Yamucha. I'm sorry I made the mistake to even _waste_ three years with you." Bulma said flatly.

Yamucha sighed as he looked at her.  

"I admit I made a mistake with cheating on you so many times Bulma and you're _right_ that I only realized how much I wanted you when I didn't have you… but _you_ have to admit that you were wrong for going out with Vegeta!" he said.

Bulma looked at him in disbelief. She had never seen him so pitiful. She then did the worse thing she could possibly think of to do. She laughed.

"Oh my goodness! How did _I _make a mistake? You're the asshole that cheated on me, and you're the one that'll have to pay for it! _I'm_ happy! I'm in love. You're depressed and jealous and this is my fault how?" she asked him.

He balled his hand into a fist and felt like smacking her.

"Bulma, you'll be sorry you ever did this to me." he warned her.

Her eyes widened in confusion.

"What did I do to you? You're the one that came over to me and started telling me how I should get rid of my boyfriend and come running back to you." Bulma said as she placed her hands on her hips. Now she was getting angry.

"Fine, forget about it! Don't come crying to me when he hurts you and believe me, he will." Yamucha said as he turned and stalked right out the classroom. He brushed by the Driver's Ed teacher on his way out.

"Hey, young man! Come back here! You'll get a cut slip if you don't!" the teacher called but Yamucha kept on walking.

Bulma looked up at the clock, wondering why the bell hadn't rung yet and where all her friends were. 

Just as the bell rang 18, Krillin, and Vegeta rushed in.  

They walked to their desks, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice and he didn't because he was still fuming over Yamucha.

18 took a seat next to Bulma, Krillin behind 18, and Vegeta slipped in behind Bulma.

"Where were you oh prince in shining armor?" Bulma asked sarcastically.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Well, there was this big fight in the hall. We were watching it." He explained.

"Well, you should have come to class earlier. Guess who I had to deal with." She told them.

"Who?" 18 and Krillin asked.

"Yamucha." Vegeta told them through clenched teeth.

"Oh." 18 and Krillin said.

"So what did the asshole do this time?" 18 asked.   

"He had better not have done anything. Doesn't he ever learn?" Vegeta said as he cracked his knuckles.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, he went on and on about how I should break up with Vegeta." Bulma whispered to 18 while Vegeta was describing ways he'd disfigure Yamucha to Krillin.

"What? Why?" 18 asked.

"He said that Vegeta was only staying with me this long so he could sleep with me." Bulma said as she pouted.

"Well, you know that's not true!" 18 said as she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I _know_ that. Now, it's got me thinking why he hasn't even asked." Bulma said with a frown on her face. 

"What?" 18 asked in confusion.

"He didn't _ask_ you because he respects you." 18 said as if it were a no-brainer.

"Well… that _could_ be it." Bulma said.

"What's wrong with you. I don't get you at all. With Yamucha it was no sex, but with Vegeta you're wondering why you aren't having any??" 18 asked incredulously.

"Shh…" Bulma said in embarrassment.

"That's not it. I'm just wondering why he hasn't asked. Even hinted at it yet. Do you think he doesn't _want_ to sleep with me that maybe something's wrong with me?? Maybe _that's _why Yamucha cheated on me? Maybe I'm just not sexy enough." Bulma said as she started to get worried. 

18 gave her a weird look.

"Maybe all the sun you were exposed to on the camping trip fried your brain?" 18 said seriously.

"You do look a little tan. Can you feel your brain leaking out of your ear?" 18 said as she inspected Bulma's ear.

"Stop that!" Bulma said as she batted 18's hand away.

"What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is you must be an idiot to think that you're not sexy enough for that monkey." 18 said as she nodded toward Vegeta who was flexing his muscles, showing Krillin the muscles that delivered better hits. 

Bulma sighed.

"Well, something's wrong." She said as she frowned.

"If I were you, I'd be suspicious about Vegeta's tactics too. But, me and Chichi have noticed that he has totally changed since you two started dating. He's still mean, but he's not so god-damn annoying anymore!" 18 said as she snickered.

Bulma smiled.

"So, you don't think Vegeta's _avoiding_ the subject, right?" Bulma asked.

"You know, I never said that. Boys will be boys and their hormone's rage but maybe he can control it. All I'm saying is that he doesn't bring it up because you're not comfortable with it." 18 said as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"All right. I'm glad then. Hey, guess what?" Bulma said.

"What?" 18 asked.

"I've got something really cool to tell you at lunch. It's the funniest thing and has to do with Vegeta and where we'll all be Saturday night!" Bulma said.

"What? Where??" 18 asked now getting excited.

"No, no, no. You'll have to wait until lunch. Just keep your schedule open." Bulma said with a grin.

18 pouted.

"Attention, class!" the teacher called. 

Everyone looked up. 

"There will be a Driver's Ed. final exam next week. Do not waste your time. This exam counts for 75% of your grade since you delinquents do nothing in this class anyway. I suggest you spend the weekend reading your manuals and the worksheets I have handed out." He said.

'Oh, we won't be studying this weekend. Vegeta's party will be da bomb! I'll make sure of that.' Bulma thought as plans started to flow through her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Period 3- Math **

"Bulma!" Chichi shouted down the hall as she saw her friend turn a corner.

"Chichi!" 18 called out to her friend.

"Hey, 18. What's up? Why does Bulma walk so fast; it's as if she wants to go to class!" Chichi complained.

"Nothin much, just chillin, you?" 18 asked.

"Well… I'm kind of sad." Chichi said as she shrugged.

"Bout what?" 18 asked as she watched Bulma turn yet another corner quickly.

"Well you know… graduation. I don't want to leave and grow up. While we were on the trip I realized how much fun I had with you guys." Chichi said as she sighed heavily.

"Aw, Chi. Come on now, don't make me get all sad now. Besides, we'll see each other over summer break. Don't get depressive over this! We've still got a couple weeks left. Anyway, did Bulma tell you about her big secret surprise thing? I'm dying to know and I know she tells you her top secret shit." 18 said.

"No, she didn't tell me anything, and now I'm peeved that she told you before she told me!" Chichi said as she approached her class.

Bulma was already inside, seated and prepared to do work.

"Listen, 18. I'll catch you later after I beat the info out of Bulma. Ok?" Chichi said as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, I-ight, cool." 18 said as she turned around.

"Hey, aren't you gonna be late for class?" Chichi asked with worry.

Her class was two floors up and in a totally different direction.  

"Nah, I'm usually late anyway. TTFN!" 18 said as she turned around.

Chichi sighed and then entered the classroom.

"Bulma! What, you didn't hear me screaming your name in the hallway?" Chichi asked, in annoyance, as she spotted Bulma.

"Huh?" Bulma asked as her head shot up from a pink paper she was reading.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm _talking_ about the fact that I was calling for you in the hallway. You know what, forget it." Chichi said as she slipped into the seat beside Bulma.

"You talk to Vegeta today? Goku told me he looked upset." Chichi asked as she inspected her manicure, making sure her nails were perfect. 

"Yeah, he talked to me. But, we've worked it out." Bulma said as she slipped the invite into her purse.

"So, what was his reason for bitching this time?" Chichi asked nonchalantly as she found a chip in her nail and started filing.

"Oh… well nothing." Bulma said secretively.

Chichi slapped down her nail file. 

She glanced at the giggling Bulma with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on??" Chichi asked. 

"Oh, nothing." Bulma said as she smirked at Chichi.

"You'll find out in all good time." 

Chichi looked at her in surprise.

_Never_ had Bulma kept a secret from Chichi for more than two minutes.

"Are you serious??" Chichi asked.

Bulma nodded as she laughed to herself.

"It isn't anything scary like you being pregnant or moving away is it??" Chichi asked as she leaned closer to Bulma.

"No way! How could I get pregnant? And if I were moving away I wouldn't be smiling! But, the main point is that you'll enjoy this surprise. Keep your schedule clear. That's all I'm going to tell you." Bulma said.

Chichi was going to protest but the Math teacher blew her whistle.

"Listen up." The teacher yelled.

"The end of the year is soon, and most of you are failing. You cannot afford to slack off just because you'll be graduating soon! Is that clear. Ok. You will do pages 508-513, all, and hand it in to me at the end of the period for a test grade. If you get _one_ wrong you fail. It is a sink or swim grade."    

The class groaned but got to work anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~ English 

Krillin watched as his girlfriend strolled in, late as usual.

"Ms. 18." The teacher said as she glanced at 18.

"I do believe we chatted about this tardiness of yours. Oh, why won't you stop being tardy??" 

"I dunno, I guess I got lots more important things to do, Ms. Rane." 18 said as she shrugged.

"I am obligated to give detentions for tardiness but… since it's the last month of school I'll let you slide. But, 18, please, do try and get here _before_ the bell rings. Take a seat." Ms. Rane instructed. 

18 flashed her a toothy grin then took her seat.

"Oh, no fair." 18 heard a voice pop up from behind her.

"I thought you might actually get in trouble for once. But, I guess it's predictable that she'd 'let you slide'." Rae said in a disdainful tone.  

"Kuso, and I was hoping you'd be absent today. Must you always have to be here annoying me?" 18 asked as she turned around to glare at Rae.

Rae smirked.

"Listen, ho-" she started but was cut off by 18.

"Who's the ho? I _heard_ about the bed you were found in on the camping trip. Or what, did you happen to sleep walk and end up screwing Yamucha. You deserve a big capital H O for that one." 18 said.

Now, their conversation caught the attention of the entire classroom and everyone was listening intently.

"Shut up. You're just jealous that you can't have what I have." Rae said as her face started to burn, nonetheless. 

18 smirked.

"_Sure_," she said sarcastically.

"I'd want to trade my lovable, cute, _loyal_ hunk Krillin here for your cheating disgusting perverted jackass! Oooh, I'm so jealous!" 

Krillin snickered.

Rae stuck her nose in the air and turned around.

"Oh, you _told_ her 18." A girl said as she gave 18 the thumbs up.

18 smirked.

'I'm bad, I know it.' 18 congratulated herself.

~~~~~~~~~~

Period 4- Math 

As the bell rang to signal the beginning of 4th period Vegeta couldn't help but smirk to himself.

'Today will be the day. If the little prick says _anything_ at all to me, I'm gonna beat the shit out of him' he thought maliciously.

"Eew, what has the troll smiling so evilly?" Rae asked as she walked in and sat across from him.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her and let his good mood diminish.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere screwing Yamucha?" he asked her.

Rae rolled her eyes.

"Enough with the cracks. So, you've got me. Big whoop. I'm in love with Yamucha. You care why? Hmm? You think you should be worried cuz Yamucha _might_ have semi feelings for Bulma?" Rae asked as she twirled a strand of curly hair between her fingers.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you, that I'm tired of your stupid friends. See, those girls always have to bitch at me about some one thing or the other. Can't they leave me alone? Do you think you could help me get them off my back? I'd really appreciate it if you would." She asked as she leaned closer to him and stroked his arms.

Vegeta's eyes widened in disgust as he pulled away from her.

"What the hell is wrong with you??" he asked as he wiped his arm on the desk.

Rae's eyes flashed anger.

"What's your problem? Don't know a drop-dead gorgeous girl when you see one?? Oh, no you probably don't because you picked Bulma over me. But, I'll let that slide because you're not all that bright. See, it's very rare to find beauty and brains and I am the embodiment of it. So, we'll try one more time, ok?" she asked him.

He scowled at her.

"Bulma is the embodiment of brains and beauty. You are trash. What happened to all the shit about _'loving'_ that asshole? Hmm? Women are so fickle. Besides, if you'd ever think I'd go for you, you must be stupid. And you aren't all that great looking either." 

Rae silently seethed to herself.

"What are you still doing here? I'd think you'd be running away crying now." Vegeta asked.

"You are so going to pay for that." Rae warned.

"How??" he asked in a bored tone.

"Oh, you'll see. Just because he can't hurt you doesn't mean he can't hurt her." Rae warned.

"And he'll get his way, too. You won't be wearing your smug little smirks for long."

Vegeta looked up at her seeing her mirth.

He growled as he stood up.

"Yo, bitch." He said as he glared at her.

"What is that supposed to mean??" he asked, now getting irritated and pissed off.

"N-nothing." Rae said fearing Vegeta's angered look.

"Just a m-message from Yamucha, watch your backs." She said as she backed out of the room.

Vegeta angrily sat down and seethed cursing loudly and thinking up all the way she could kill Yamucha. All the kids in the class, who were scared shitless by the angry Vegeta, were wondering where their teacher was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Science 

"Oh, yeah! Krillin I've still got a high from telling Rae off." 18 said as she hugged her boyfriend.

Krillin smiled, just loving the attention.

"You think I should be a critic or something? A job where I can get _paid_ for dissing people?" she asked him.

"Heh, who knows?" Krillin asked,

"Attention boys and girls. You have a project due Wednesday. Remember, it's on cloning. Don't forget to hand it in." Ms. Burgundy said strictly.

"Split up into your groups and I want to hear no talking unless it is about cloning!"

Krillin and 18 went to their table and got out their equipment. 

"Did Bulma tell you anything today?" 18 asked him.

"Nah, I didn't even talk to her today. But Goku told me Vegeta's got some thing to tell us. I dunno what it's all about." Krillin said.

"Hmmm. I love gossip so much! I've got to find out before anyone else. So… It's about Vegeta, and Bulma knows because she's his girlfriend and Goku knows because he's his best friend. Hopefully he has told no one else. It must be something obvious cuz Bulma told me to keep my schedule open." 18 said as she tapped her microscope thoughtfully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Study Hall 

"Hey, Bulma, where are you going?" Chichi asked as Bulma got a pass from the Study hall monitor. 

"Oh, I got some work to do in the computer lab." Bulma explained.

"Work like what? Or are you going to remain all secretive?" Chichi asked as she settled herself into her seat.

Bulma smiled and shrugged.

"I'll remain secretive." 

Chichi frowned and turned her head.

"I can't believe you. How can you keep something from me this long!" Chichi said.

Bulma shrugged.

"I guess I'm getting better at keeping my mouth shut, ne? Anyway, I'll be back by the end of the period." Bulma said as she gathered her books and hurried out.

"Yeesh, and again she ditches me when we need to study!" Chichi remarked sullenly.

'Now, I'll have to do the work all by myself.' She thought as she looked around the room dismally.

She smirked when she spotted a bookworm whom had been in some of her classes.

"Hey, Marcus." She cooed, gaining his attention.

"Can you help me with biology?" she asked as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Seeing him blush and fluster, she couldn't help but giggle inside.

'Boys are so easy to entertain.' She thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Computer Lab 

"Hey, Mr. Petra, can I use your computers for a minute?" Bulma asked as she walked into the room.

"Sure, Bulma. I'm about to go to lunch though. You'll be ok in here by yourself?" he asked her.

"Huh? Yeah sure…" Bulma said as she sat down at the computer and prepared to work.

20 minutes later she printed out the first sheet.

"Hmm," she said as she scanned the page with her eyes.

It was a bright orange flyer with balloons and confetti all around it.

In big black letters it read: **This Saturday you are invited to the hottest party this year! **

Then it smaller letters it gave directions, the time, and stated who the party was for.

"Aw, he's gonna so love me for this. Changed it from that dorky thing to something semi-acceptable." She said as she made the printer print out 20 more copies.

"Vegeta's mom can send the Barney things to the relatives because I know she'll have a fit if she knows I changed these." Bulma said as she separated relative invites from friend invites.

"Hmmm, can't believe Vegeta's gonna have Radditz and Junnana at a party together. Doesn't he know they can't stand each other? Ooh, and Daddy and Mr. Ouji. What was Vegeta's mom thinking when she made this list? They're always at each other's throats, and after Daddy won the city golf championship and Mr. Ouji came in second they never even _talk_ anymore… But, then again it might be because Mr. Ouji beat Daddy at the bowling competition three years in a row and always rubs it in." Bulma said as she winced. 

"Gosh, the fates are against us, Veggie." Bulma said as she collected the papers and shut down the computers.

"But, we'll make it work." She said as she shoved the papers in her bag and walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch 

Bulma ran into the cafeteria five minutes late and everyone was sitting around the table impatiently waiting for her.

"What's up with this?" she asked them as she smiled.

"They seem to all be waiting for you to tell them all some big surprise." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Bulma asked as she sat down.

"It seems, you told 18 who told Chichi and also told Krillin, who told 17, who told Kakarot, who told me. They all think I know what this 'big surprise' is. But what isn't a big surprise is your inability to keep your mouth shut." He said as he glared at her.

Bulma frowned.

"Whoa! I didn't tell me anything, besides they're going to have to find out anyway. I finished the new 'documents' Vegeta." Bulma said. 

"You wanna see before I give them out?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"You're making it a much bigger deal than it really should be." He said.

"Give it to them. I don't care." Vegeta said. 

Bulma pouted as she reached into her messenger bag and took out the flyers passing them out to Krillin, 18, Goku, Chichi, and 17. She then gave the extras to Vegeta to do with as he pleased.

"Whoa!" 17 exclaimed.

"I never even _knew_ you had a birthday. You never celebrated it…" 

"Oh! How cute! A birthday party, Vegeta! That's so cool! I haven't been to one in like five years!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Yeah, that'd be so cute! And we'll make Vegeta wear a party hat!" 18 said.

"He'll get birthday punches!" Krillin said as he joined in.

"And we'll make Bulma and Vegeta cut the cake together." Chichi said as she giggled.

"Oh, what do we wear??? Bulma come here, we have to make sure we go shopping together so we don't clash!!" Chichi said excitedly. 

"See, Vegeta I told you they'd be happy." Goku said with a grin.

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief.

'I wonder still some times how I _ever_ got involved with a bunch like this…' Vegeta thought dismally.

"Yo, I got to go. My girlfriend just arrived." 17 said as he shot up and gathered his books.

"Um… which one?" 18 asked, knowing her brother had a new 'girlfriend' every two days.

"Uh, Amy I think. Yeah, Amy." He said.

"Catch you guys later. Vegeta I'll be at your party." He said as he walked away. 

"I-ight." Vegeta said.

"So, what about the rest of you?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, definitely us three." Chichi answered for herself, 18, and Bulma.

"I'm in." Krillin said.

"Me too, definitely." Goku said.  

"All right, it's settled. You'll have to call tonight and check in with my mom, though." Vegeta said.

Suddenly the whole table got quiet.

"Are you serious?" Bulma finally asked. 

"Yeah, I'm serious. She is really organized and if she wrote you _must_ RSVP to her, then you've got to do it." Vegeta said.

"Can't you just tell her that we all said we're going to come?" Krillin asked.

"Nah, she wants confirmation from your parents, also." Vegeta said.

Chichi glanced at 18 with a look that said, 'is he for real?'

"We're not 6 year olds, ya know? We'll all be 18 soon. She can't trust us?" Chichi asked.

Bulma laughed.

"Maybe that's exactly _why_ she won't trust us."

"Vegeta, why don't you tell your mom to let Emi take care of all the RSVPs because Emi's way whole lot easier to talk to. Heh, I remember when I was sick one time in 9th grade and called your house for homework and your mom took an hour asking me about my school work and love life. In the end, you weren't even home." Bulma said as she laughed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell Emi to handle it then."

"Who's Emi?" 18 asked.

"Vegeta's cousin." Chichi said as if it were old news.

"Okay…" 18 said.

"Hungry." Goku said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Need foooooood." 

Chichi laughed.

"Sorry. Let's get some food, hunny." Chichi said as she grabbed his hand and walked to the lunch line.

"Yeah, we're going to head to the line too." Krillin said.

"You coming?" 18 asked.

"Yes." Vegeta said.

"No." Bulma said at the same time.

"What?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Woman, I'm starving."

"Vegeta, you're stomach can wait. I have to talk to you… in private." Bulma said.

He rolled his eyes, looked longingly at the lunch line and then sat down next to her.

18 and Krillin shrugged as they walked away.

"Well, what is it?" Vegeta asked. 

"I'm… nervous." Bulma said as she played with the rings on her hands.

"About what?" Vegeta asked carefully.

"The party. Will we have to tell our dads about…us??" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well, I don't want our relationship to end just because our fathers hate each other. You told me your mom already knows, and I said my mom already knows. I need to tell my dad… I promised my mom I'd tell him before the prom. That's less than three weeks away." Bulma said as she started wringing her hands.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

He had never assumed she was so worried about her father finding out.

"I don't get it. My dad won't think much of it. If I tell him, he'll say it's just a fad. At the most, he'll tell me you're a bad influence because you're 'the spawn of that damn doctor Briefs'. That's it. At my party just tell you're dad we're going with each other." Vegeta said as he shrugged.

"NO! Are you crazy?? He'd never let me see you again!" Bulma said frantically.

"I don't get it." Vegeta replied.

"My dad's slightly competitive and well… doesn't like you… at all." Bulma said sheepishly.

Vegeta laughed.  
"Has that ever stopped me before?" he asked her.

She glared at him.

"It isn't funny. This is serious!" Bulma said.

"Sure it is. If you can't tell your old man, I'll handle it because after you wormed me into taking you to the prom I'm going to make _sure_ you come with me." he said.

She smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

He stared at her in surprise.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked in confusion. 

"Well, because you're great." She said and kissed him again this time deeper.

This time Vegeta reacted to her, wrapping his arms around her lower body and pulling her close.

A bright light interrupted the couple and they turned to hear Chichi squeal in happiness.

"OOOH! I knew that throwing this inside my purse this morning would be a good idea." Chichi said as she waved a camera around in the air.

Krillin, Goku, and 18 were all giggling, as Vegeta and Bulma blushed deep red.

"Chichi!" Bulma said angrily.

"Give me that camera!" 

"No! This is going on the end-of-the-year bulletin board." Chichi exclaimed as she put the camera back in her purse.

"Whoo, Bulma," 18 said as she stopped laughing, " he must have done something real nice for you to jump him like that." 

Bulma blushed deeper as Vegeta growled in anger.

"You saw everything. You guys are so intrusive." Bulma said, but smiled anyway.

"Oh, come on Vegeta. Don't look so pissed. You guys look like a nice couple when you kiss." Goku said as he patted Vegeta on the back.

Vegeta growled at him.

"Kakarot, I hate your bitch." He whispered to Goku.

"Oh, come one Vegeta. After you and Bulma make little babies, you'll look back on this and laugh." Goku said with a grin. 

Vegeta frowned.

"You're thinking a little too far ahead, Kakarot."

"Woman," Vegeta said to Bulma who was talking to Chichi and 18.

"Let's go, right now, I'm hungry." 

"Yes, your majesty." Bulma said as she rolled her eyes and got up.

"Jeez, why'd Vegeta get so mad about me takin' the picture?" Chichi asked as she looked in her purse at the camera.

"I'm going to have to hide it from him all day long. He's a sneaky little one, ya know? He'll probably try to get at it when I'm not looking!" Chichi said.

"Aww, come on. He won't do that." Goku said.

"Yes, he would." Krillin and 18 said in unison.

"Well, I'll hold the camera for you, Chi. He can't get it from me." Goku said.

"Yes, he can." Krillin and 18 said.

 Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Vegeta might not fight you for it but he sure as hell could sweet talk it out of you. Probably say something like he's going to frame it and then return it." Chichi said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, isn't this weird, though??" Krillin asked. 

"Isn't what weird?" 18 asked him.

"Well, Vegeta actually getting _caught kissing Bulma! I never thought he'd be so careless. Now, Chichi has it on camera. I dunno. I think Vegeta's going soft." Krillin said._

18 and Chichi's eyes widened in realization.

"I think he's falling in love!" they said at the same time.

They hugged each other, happy for Bulma. 

"Wait, hold on! What do you mean??" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, Vegeta never told me that and he tells me _everything!" Goku said._

"Shush up, dear." Chichi said as she glanced at Goku.

"It's women's intuition to seek out when a boy _really likes a girl."_

"Yup," 18 agreed,

"And our sonar is going crazy saying Vegeta really likes Bulma."

Goku glanced at Krillin who looked just as baffled.

"Whatever. Just don't go around Vegeta mentioning 'love'." Krillin warned.

"Oh, boys are so inexperienced. We women have our ways. We'll ever so subtly hint to Bulma that Vegeta's feelings are strong for her. Oh, gosh, Chi! Did I tell you about the conversation me and Bulma had in Driver's Ed? Gosh!" 18 said.

"I think she has truly lost her mind." Chichi agreed.

Krillin and Goku exchanged a look as their women proceeded to engage in conversations.

"What do you think they'll screw with now?" Krillin asked exasperatedly.

"I dunno, but all I know is it can't be good!" Goku said.

Vegeta and Bulma came back at that moment.

Vegeta glared at Chichi but sat down anyway.

"Everyone, please, don't mind him." Bulma said as she smiled tightly.

"No problem. Vegeta, I just can't wait until your party." Goku said excitedly.

"Are we gonna have games??" Goku asked.

"No." Vegeta said.

"Why not? I wanna play with the piñatas!" Goku said.

Vegeta shook his head and sighed.

Bulma patted him on the back and couldn't help but laugh. 

It wasn't a very good day for Veggie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, we had Veggie's b-day plans, Yamucha and Rae's threats, Bulma's problem w/letting her dad know about her boyfriend, and Chichi and 18's plan to get Vegeta to fall in REAL love with Bulma! Whew, and you thought I couldn't squeeze a lot out of a little! Anyway… that's it. Was it painfully short?? Don't worry. Chapter 17 is coming up! Yay! Veggie's b-day! Yay! What will happen? Who knows??? Lots of 3.

Questions/comments e-mail me at cinnabunny@msn.com. 

Sorry about the mailing list… still haven't worked out the kinks. Hopefully by next chapter I'll have one! Also, please go check out Days Of Their Lives by Veggie-girl! It's a real good suspense romance! OOOh! ^-^

Princess*   


	21. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam Goody, Chi-chi's or Cinnabon. I also don't own DBZ! Sorry, if I did I'd be rich! But I DO own Rae, Violet, Shelly, Emi, Tama-gi, and Amy.**

**Hey, everybody!  Just graduated on the 19th of June and will be going to H.S. this coming September! Yeah! ^-^ LOL, did any of you think I was this young?? Yeah! I get the 'author who takes the longest to update' award! Heh heh, no seriously lemme apologize for the wait. I'm sorry that I took so long to come out w/a new chapter. I had gone to Germany, Switzerland, and Italy for 10 days w/my German class. I SUCK at German so don't expect me, an urbanized American city gurl to speak it fluently. It was fun, but I had no computer access! I also went to Church camp and it was torture! After that I went straight to VA and Maryland… Then I got sick, when I recovered by basement flooded drenching my comp and everything with water.  Anyway… on to my author's note.**

**Ok, it's time to P-A-R-T-Y! LOL! What fun things will happen here, hmm? Well, let me just hint that things will be getting hot! Remember this fic has its rating for a reason! Also… I am SOOOOOO annoyed with remembering Bulma has lavender hair, so officially it's been changed to BLUE (or aquamarine whatever color it is in DBZ…) P.s: Mention of Britney Spears pops up in this chapter. I have nothing against her… well, seriously I just don't like her! So, don't get pissy if _you _like her and I diss her.**

**Now, go read!**

**Love, **

**Princess***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**10:00 Saturday morning…**

Bulma groaned as the annoying sound of her alarm woke her up. 

She blinked repeatedly to try and focus and was surprised that her alarm clock sounded so different.

She sat up and looked around noticing her alarm clock was on the floor in a heap of parts.

She laughed lightly.

"Hmm, I must've gotten mad at it this morning and hit the snooze a little too hard." She said as she threw her feet over the side of the bed.

"Than what's that sound???" she asked.

She heard a ringing, buzzing, beeping all at once.

She lifted an eyebrow in questioning and then gasped when she realized that her beeper and cell were going off, and that someone outside was honking a horn persistently.

She ran to her window and looked out only to see Chichi sitting on the hood of 18's corvette with an annoyed expression and 18 in the car honking her horn and holding a cell phone by her ear.

"Hey!" Bulma said as she opened her balcony window.

18 and Chichi looked up with angry expressions on their faces.

"What's up with you? We said we're going to go shopping at **9:30**! You do know what time it is, don't you! Ya sleep like a rock!" 18 called up.

"Oh, guys, I'm so sorry! Let me go change and I'll be down in 10 minutes!" Bulma said as she closed the window, leaving no room for argument. 

"Oh, boy." 18 said.

"This'll take her at least an hour to do! She can't dress in ten minutes!" Chichi said as 18 turned off her car.

18 sighed as she pulled her metallic blue Ray Bans off her head and placed them over her eyes.

"It's real warm out." 18 said as she fanned herself.

"Yeah, but that might mean we could go in Vegeta's pool!" Chichi said excitedly as she spun around on her perch to look at 18.

"No, way… I'd get chlorine in my hair… anyway; I still can't believe it…Vegeta's birthday party. His mom really babies him to get him to throw a party." 18 said as she smirked.

"I thought we had left things like this behind like 10 years ago." 

"I know. We're gonna have so much fun tonight!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Remind me to give Vegeta his birthday punches. How old is he, what, 18? So, I'll do 18, plus one for good luck. I'll make sure they're extra hard!" 18 said sadistically.

Chichi sighed.

"Oh, come on… you know that Vegeta would probably hit you back." Chichi said.

18 pouted.

"He's not supposed to hit girls." 18 said.

"Well, that doesn't apply in your case." Chichi said as she smirked.

18 glared at Chichi and gritted her teeth.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" 18 asked.

"Well, use your imagination, hunny." Chichi said as she jumped off the hood of the car.

18 silently seethed, not feeling like fighting with Chichi.

Although, she did lock her with an evil glare as Chichi made her way around to the passenger side of the car.

Chichi opened the door and slipped in.

"What time does this thing start?" Chichi asked.

"Well, from the info that I got it seems to be that it starts at 5 and can go no later than 11." 18 said. 

Chichi frowned.

"Goku told me it stars at 6 and can go to 12." Chichi said as she pressed the button for the reversible cover to go over the car.

"Well, why don't we just go at 6, and be fashionably late, and then leave at 11 so it doesn't look like we're stragglers that actually _want_ to be there." 18 said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Yah, great idea!" Chichi said.

"Of course, I am a genius." 18 said as if it were old news.

Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Turn the car on, and pump the radio and AC." Chichi told her.

18 did as ordered, making the music, Nelly's Hot in Herre, really loud and the AC up to max.

Five minutes later, Chichi and 18 were surprised to hear an angry tapping on the window.

18 glanced out the window to see Bulma standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

18 unlocked the door and Bulma slipped into the back.

"Oh, shit!" Bulma said as she rubbed her arms.

"It's madd cold in here. I'm only wearing a tank and shorts!" 

"So, we are too, why you so cold?" 18 asked.  

"Forget that, how'd you get out here so quick? We thought we'd be waiting here for an hour! It's only been 15 minutes.

Bulma shrugged.

"I took a quick shower and didn't worry much about fashion and style so I threw anything on. Vegeta's birthday is important to me. I have to make sure I get a nice outfit and get him a bangin present." Bulma said.

18 and Chichi exchanged a look.

Chichi turned to Bulma about to ask a question when Bulma pressed her hand against Chichi's mouth.

"Come on, no questions, let's just drive." Bulma said, sounding anxious. 

"Ok, whatever you say." 18 said as she shrugged and pulled out of Bulma's driveway.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**10:45 in the Mall…**

"Oh, let's go in this store, Bulma. They've got cute casual dresses." Chichi said as she started to drag Bulma out of a store.

"Chichi! Stop pulling me around! You're not letting me stay in a store long enough for me to look at any dresses!" Bulma whined.

"I promise you'll find the best dress in this store. And Vegeta's mom might not think you're some two cent ho for once." Chichi said as she started to usher her out of the store.

"I'm not a 2¢ ho! I never said she thought I was one!" Bulma said as she glared at Chichi.

"Oh, don't throw a fit! Every guy's mother thinks her son's girlfriend is a slut. It's nothing against _you_… although you said she doesn't like you, right?" Chichi asked as she brought Bulma out into the center of the mall.

18 was already waiting for them.

"Chichi, that doesn't exactly mean Mrs. Ouji disapproves of the way I dress!" Bulma argued.

"Has she ever seen you in the summertime?" Chichi asked as they came to a halt next to 18.

"Yeah, of course! I only live like a block away!" Bulma said.

"Believe me, she definitely thinks bad of the way you dress!" Chichi said.

"Speaking of which," 18 said, finally getting in the conversation, "what mood do you think she'll be in today? Ya think she'll be in a mood to like you today?" 

Bulma frowned.

"Hopefully. It is her son's birthday." Bulma said.

"Come on! Let's go into the store now!" Chichi said as she stamped her foot.

"OK, OK!" 18 and Bulma said as they followed her across the mall to a store that read Raven Majesty.

"What is this?" 18 asked as she walked in front of the store that looked like its theme was astrology.

"A cute little shop I found two weeks ago!" Chichi said as she walked in, with Bulma behind her. 

18 shrugged and walked in.

Immediately they were stopped by a tall blonde girl that looked like she was around twenty.

"Hi, like, can I help you guys?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Hey, Jamie, ya remember me? I spent 260 bucks in here last week." Chichi said.

"Like, oh my god, Chichi it's you! What are you here for?" Jamie asked in surprise.

"Well, today is my friend's boyfriend's 18th birthday. He's having a party so we all have to get new outfits." Chichi explained.

"Oh, like how totally sweet. Well, these clothes are all the latest fashions!" Jamie said as she led the girls to a display.

"Just beware, this stuff is all expensive. If you don't have the cash, I don't suggest you shop in here." Jamie warned.

"Oh, we've got the cash." Bulma said as she flashed her Platinum Visa, and then shooed Jamie away.

"Hey, this is cute." 18 said as she pointed out an all jean dress with a black belt going through the loops in the side. 

"Yes, very cute and chic." Chichi said.

"I'd doubt if that'd fit you, though." Bulma said as she looked through another rack with similar dresses.

"Excuse me?" 18 asked.

"Well, you're obviously too thin and petite to wear that. Your legs are long but your middle is short, the dress would NOT look good." Bulma said as she placed it back on the rack and led 18 over to a different assortment of clothes.

18 frowned as she started sifting through different dresses.

"Hey!" Bulma said as she pulled out an orange sundress.

"Isn't this cute??" Bulma asked,

"Nah, that'd look _horrendous_ on you, Bulma." 18 stated flatly.

"18, I was NOT hating on you when I said that thing about your dress." Bulma said as she stood in front of the mirror and pressed the dress up against her form.

"And, I'm not hating either. That dress would look pretty bad on you." 18 stated.

Bulma frowned and rolled her eyes at 18.

"She's right," Chichi said as she shrugged. "it's way too bright and shiny for your complexion and hair color." 

Bulma put the dress down and walked away from them.

"Hey, where are you going?? We're not trying to be mean! Besides, the neck is too low. Your boobs would practically pop out." Chichi said as she and 18 followed Bulma.

"I know it wouldn't look good. I'm just going to go with the simple and black style." Bulma said as she stroked a velvet black dress.

"Oh, are you serious about _that_ one?" Chcihi asked and then clamped her hand over her mouth when 18 elbowed her.

Bulma pouted.

"What's wrong with this one??" Bulma asked.

"Oh, just, velvet would make you WAY too hot! It _is_ June ya know." Chichi said nervously.

"You are SO right!" Bulma said as she let go of the dress.

"But _this_ is cute." She said as she took a thin, black dress off the rack.

It was a handkerchief dress with a silver rectangle belt hanging loosely around the waist.

"Definitely. And that actually might look good on you." 18 said as she snickered.

Bulma cast her a death glare and took the dress off the hanger.

"Hurry up and find something so we can try them on you two." Bulma said angrily.

Chichi glanced around with a worried expression on her face.

"What if I don't find something?" she asked.

"Oh, you will." Bulma said.

"Chi, over here what about this?" 18 asked as she pointed to a red dress. 

 "Ooh, Bulma! Look at this dress!" Chichi said as she grabbed a fire red dress off a hanger and held it up to her form.

"It looks like that dress you wore to the valentine's dance in 9th grade." 18 pointed out. 

"Yeah, well whatever. It's very nice, and shiny too." Chichi said as she rubbed the silk-like fabric.

"It'd go nice with your hair." Bulma said as she felt the fabric too.

"18, your turn." Bulma said as she glanced at her blonde friend.

But 18 was already in the pants section.

"18, you cannot where a pair of pants to Vegeta's party!" Bulma said as 18 picked up a pair of black flare low riders with sparkles on the flared part.

"Bulma, you know dresses aren't my thing. And if I were to wear a skirt, you would definitely not like it." 18 said as she walked up to the mirror and held the pants in front of her. 

"Fine, find a shirt." Bulma said exasperatedly.

18 looked at a rack and smirked, "Already have."

It was a royal blue spaghetti-strap handkerchief shirt with silver sparkles.

"18, the fashion queen." Chichi said in an awestruck voice.

"Let's go try these on, now!!" Bulma yelled in frustration.

"What's with the rush?" Chichi asked as she inspected at a pair of black stilettos.

"I have to get Vegeta's birthday present." Bulma whispered.

"You didn't get him anything yet?" Chichi asked in astonishment.

"NO! I mean, it would have been easy if he were just another _guy_-friend, but now he's a boyfriend. It's harder to pick something out now." Bulma whined.

"Tell me what you guys got him and I'll work from there." Bulma said.

"I got him the new Nelly CD." Chichi said as she shrugged.

"I got him the new Eminem CD." 18 said and smirked.

"_Great_," Bulma said as she rolled her eyes at Chichi and 18's 'original' gifts.

"Now I know what _not_ to get him." 

"Ha ha, very funny. But what_ else_ can you get for your best friend's boyfriend? Something _too_ good he'll think we're liking him _too _much. Something too simple he'll think we've given up on him or something. So, we'll keep giving what we give all our guy friends. The latest CDs." 18 said.    

"Ok, ok. But I want to get him something not _too_ sentimental but not too ordinary. _And_ something that he'll actually use!" Bulma said.

"That's a good point. I once got Goku an engraved paperweight for Christmas that he used to hold his door open. It wasn't exactly the use I had wanted but I got my money's worth." Chichi said as she shrugged.

Bulma sighed.

"Vegeta won't know what to do with a paperweight!" Bulma said in exasperation. 

Chichi and 18 snickered at the thought.

"I'm serious you guys!" Bulma said as she balled her hands into fists.

"I DO NOT have a clue as to what to get my boyfriend!"

Chichi and 18 exchanged a glance.

"Um, well…" 18 said as she chewed on her lower lip.

"We can think about all that _after_ we try on these outfits and buy them." 

"Yeah, we're wasting time now." Chichi commented.

Bulma nodded and followed the two girls into the dressing rooms.

**~~~~~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~~~~~~~~ **

Vegeta had just groggily rolled out of bed. Goku who was sleeping on the top bunk grumbled something incoherent and rolled onto his back. Vegeta got to his feet and walked around in a disoriented manner. He stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of baggy plaid pajamas and no shirt. 

He glanced at Goku's clock that sat near the mirror and cursed silently. 

"Kuso," he said as he realized the time read 11 o'clock. 

"Mom'll have a fit. She wanted me back by ten." His mother had let him sleep over at Goku's house but wanted him back to help with decorations.

"Kakarot, get up! Breakfast's ready!" Vegeta shouted.

In seconds Goku shot up from his bed and looked around wearily.

"What? Food? Where?" Goku asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Nothing, I was lying… we got to go to my house. My mom wanted me back home an hour ago to help put up decorations." Vegeta said as he pulled on a baggy navy blue t-shirt. He then shrugged out of his pajama pants and into his indigo jeans.

"What do you have to get back so early for? Your mom actually _wants_ you back in the house for decorating. That's for the women. Emi and your mom, even Tama-gi can handle stuff like that." Goku said as he jumped down from the top bunk.  

"I dunno." Vegeta said as he threw Goku his pants and shirt.

"I don't want to have to deal with her bitching." 

"Just, if she gets mad tell her it's my fault. She thinks I'm 'adorable'." Goku said as he grinned and blushed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"She thinks you're 'adorable' because you're a complete idiot." Vegeta said in disdain.

Goku pouted as he pulled his shirt on.

He then pulled off his pajamas and slid into his jeans.

"Fine, fine. But, you're just jealous." Goku said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes again as he sat down.

He pulled on his socks and then his K Swiss sneakers.

Goku sat down and pulled on a matching pair of sneakers.

"What do you want to do other than going home and having to deal with Emi and your mom?" Goku asked as he got to his feet.

"I dunno. What do you think the girls are up to?" Vegeta asked, as he stayed seated on the ground. 

"Why are you asking me? Chichi told me not to even _dare_ calling her because I decided to chill with you last night instead of her… but I think she said something about shopping for party dresses today." Goku said.

"At the mall?" Vegeta asked as he winced just thinking about shopping.

"Yeah… hey we can call Krillin!" Goku said.

"Nah, he's working till four, don't you remember?" Vegeta asked as he stretched.

"Oh… when does your party start?" Goku asked as he sat on the bottom bunk, which used to be his older brother's bed. 

"Around six or seven… I can't even remember." Vegeta said as he yawned.

"Oh, I was worried Krillin would be late to your party." Goku said.

Vegeta shrugged as he got up.

"But, hey!" Goku said as he snapped his fingers.

"We can go bother Krillin at the mall! He works at the Sam Goody there." (Sam Goody is a music/games/video etc. store located on the East coast… or maybe just the tri-state area… ^-^ It's cool, you can buy DBZ tapes there!) 

"Oh, yeah. We can go. Get some discount off of CDs too." Vegeta said as he walked over to Goku's bedroom door as Goku got up.

"And if I know Bulma and her friends well enough, we'll run into them there." Vegeta said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Back @ the mall! ~~~~~~~~**

Chichi looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The dress flared outwards from the hip and fit nicely around her waist. 

"Hmmm…" she said as she turned around and inspected her behind. 

"Heh, I look _good_." She told herself as she spun around making the dress fan out.

She heard a knock come through the wall and glanced at it.

"What?" she asked.

"Stop talking to yourself. You can't look that good… well, at least not better than me." Bulma said in an amused tone.

"Yeah, whatever miss fat-ass. I can just imagine how that dress will look on you." Chichi said in a mocking tone.

"I do NOT have a fat ass Chichi, you have huge legs." Bulma said as she hit the wall on facing Chichi's side.

 "No I don't you're just jealous!" Chichi said as she hit the wall back.

"Shut up the both of you! I look better than either one of you could." 18 said from the dressing room she was in.

"Yeah whatever." Came from Bulma's dressing room.

"_Sure_." Came from Chichi's.

"Fine, I'll prove it!" 18 said as she pushed open her stall door and stood in the hallway.

Chichi and Bulma burst out of their rooms at the same time in angry stances.

"Awwwww!" they all said at the same time, "you guys looks so cute!"

"Bulma, this outfit makes you look gorgeous!" 18 complimented.

"No, no! Chi's outfit makes her look like a movie-star!" Bulma said.

"Nuh uh, 18's outfit is awesome!" Chichi said as she giggled.

They were silent for a while.

"Sorry." They all said together.

"All right. We should take these off and pay for them. _Then_ go find a birthday present for Vegeta." Bulma reminded.

They all nodded then turned back to their dressing rooms.

Fifteen minutes later they had picked out appropriate shoes and had paid for their clothes.

They then made their way back out into the mall. 

"Where do you think I can go to find Vegeta a present?" Bulma asked as she bit on her lower lip, nervously.

"I don't know! I usually cook Goku a huge dinner for his birthday and give him a card but since you can't cook…" Chichi said as she giggled.

Bulma frowned.

"Hey, what about this?" 18 asked as they walked by a jewelry store.

"What? Jewelry?! Vegeta's not queer!" Bulma said in shock.

"No, what's your problem! Get him some _guy_ jewelry like a ring, or a chain." 18 suggested.

"Hmmm, that might just be a good idea!" Chichi said as she ushered Bulma into the store.

Bulma pouted as she followed her friends into the store.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Sam Goody ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

"Hey, welcome to Sam Goody, may I help you with anything today?" Krillin asked in a monotone voice without even looking at the person who had approached the cash register.

He heard a snicker and rolled his eyes.

'It's probably some girl that thinks I'm 'cute'' he thought to himself.

"I wanted to know if you have the new Britney Spears CD? My boyfriend's gonna buy it for me. Or, maybe you can help me out in… _other_ ways." he heard a familiar voice say.

His head snapped up and when he realized who it was his eyes narrowed.

"Did you two _have_ to come to this cash register? There are five other ones in the store!" Krillin said angrily as he stared at the couple. 

The boy had his hand on the girl's waist and she was giggling stupidly.

"Oh, come on chrome-dome, lighten up! You didn't take me seriously when I _pretended_ to come on to you, now did you? Oh, are you that desperate for sex? Is the blonde-bimbo not putting out?" Rae Angelico asked with a smirk.

"You keep your mouth shut. I hear from Vegeta that you were coming on to him, too… or were you 'pretending' again?" Krillin said for Yamucha's benefit.

Yamucha scowled as he looked at Krillin than he glanced at his 'girlfriend'.

"Rae, what the fuck is he talking about??" Yamucha asked as he grit his teeth.

"Oh! Ya-chan, I was just doing it to screw with Vegeta's mind!" Rae lied through her teeth.

Yamucha gave her a doubtful look then sighed.

"Look, Krillin, you got to CD or what?" Yamucha asked.

Krillin shrugged and nodded. He pointed over to the 'POP new releases' section.

"You can find her skanky music over there."

Rae turned to walk when Yamucha stopped her.

"I hear from… sources that there's some big party at Vegeta's house tonight." Yamucha said, trying not to look interested.

"Yeah, what, did Vegeta forget to give you an invite?" Krillin asked with a smirk.   
"It must have got lost in the mail." 

Yamucha frowned.

"So, what's the occasion?" Yamucha asked, ignoring Krillin's obvious diss. 

"It's his birthday." Krillin said.

Yamucha snickered.   

"Heh, what a lil kid. I'm actually having a party tonight _too_ and I was thinking of inviting you, but you're not exactly on my good side right now, Krillin." Yamucha said with a smirk.

"Oh, Yamucha! You're so _bad_!" Rae giggled.

"What time does Vegeta's party start? Maybe after a few hours of that boring shit you'll want to come over to mine. It starts at 10, and I might reconsider inviting you." Yamucha said. 

"It starts at 7, I think. At least that's what I've heard."

"Interesting. And this party's by invite only?" Yamucha asked with a sly look.

"I guess so." Krillin said carefully.

"Oh, well. You can still come to mine. Anyone is allowed to show up." Yamucha said.

Krillin shrugged.

"Well, forget about _thinking_ of inviting me. I'm already psyched about going to Vegeta's party, that'll be cooler than your loser party because I'll be chillin with people like Bulma, 18, Goku, Chichi… all _my_ friends while you'll be sittin at some borin ass party with people you barely know."  

Yamucha frowned.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yeah really. Now, if you're not buying anything at the moment and don't have any more questions please get lost cuz I've got work to do." Krillin said as he turned back to his magazine.

"Yeah, well thanks for the info." Yamucha said with a smirk.

Krillin looked up to see Rae give him a smug look as they walked away. He suddenly had a thought that something bad was going to happen.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goku & Vegeta ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey, Vegeta." Goku said as they walked into the mall.

"What?" Vegeta asked in irritation.

"Well… I'm kind of hungry." Goku said as he rubbed his stomach.

Vegeta glared at him.

"You just ate two bagels." Vegeta informed him.

Goku pouted.

"You _know_ two bagels isn't enough to fill me up! And you have to admit you're hungry too." Goku said.

Vegeta thought about it for a second then nodded.

"Yeah… you're right. Let's find the Cinnabon, then we got to go find chrome-dome, ok?" Vegeta asked while looking around for the store.

"Yay! Cinnabon! My favorite!" Goku said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the Girls ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Oh, wow! This is so beautiful. I wish Goku would buy this for me!" Chichi said as she ran her finger over a silver necklace with a frosted heart charm.

"Yeah, you wish he could _afford_ that. I still don't figure out why he works and never has money!" 18 said as she stared at some brass knuckles.

Chichi frowned.

"He spends it _all_ on video games, spoilers for his car, and junk food! Maybe once in a while even some on a date for us. Big whoop. He is _such _a little kid sometimes." Chichi said as she walked over to 18.

"No, most of the time." Bulma corrected as she walked over to them.

"Find anything yet?" 18 asked.

"No. And this store has three levels with bunches of aisles. This must be the biggest jewelry store ever." Bulma said with a frown.

"Uh huh. Hey! Bulma look it's a sapphire ring! And, ooh, here's an opal one for you. Aren't these cute? We can represent our birth months." Chichi said in a happy-go-lucky voice as she pointed to the rings. 

"I don't have the time to-" Bulma started in an exasperated voice but trailed off when she saw the perfect gift for Vegeta.

"Oh my god, guys! Look at this! Is this perfect or what??" Bulma asked as she pointed to the piece of jewelry.

Chichi and 18 pulled themselves away from the pricey jewelry long enough to glance over at Bulma. 

"Hmm? What's up?" 18 asked as she and Chichi walked over to the display Bulma was staring at. 

"Hey! That is pretty cute!" Chichi said as she smiled.

"It is, I'd buy it for Krillin but it'd probably be too big for him." 18 said as she smirked and shrugged.

"Shut up 18, that's not nice." Bulma said as she giggled. 

"Well… are you gonna get it?" Chichi asked Bulma impatiently. "I _do_ want to go home, you know!"

"I don't know if I should. Would he like it?" Bulma asked.

"Hey, it's platinum, it's a dragon, it's big, and he'd like it." 18 said flatly. 

"Ok! I'll buy it!" Bulma said, startling a lady near them.

"What about the _price_?" Chichi asked.

"That doesn't matter! This can't be _that_ expensive." Bulma said.

18 noticed the tag and flipped it over.

"Hmm… wouldn't your dad like to know why you spent 256 bucks on a gift for a _friend_?" 18 asked implying that it'd be kind of suspicious.

Bulma sighed.

"I'll tell daddy about me and Vegeta tonight… hopefully before he starts fighting with Mr. Ouji." Bulma said as she hailed an attendant.

"Yes? How may I help you?" the woman asked.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mall ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Goku and Vegeta had just finished their Cinnabons and were by the mall map trying to locate the Sam Goody.

Goku was fed up with searching because there were 5 levels in the mall and at least 400 stores.

He was nonchalantly looking around when he noticed a girl that looked like Chichi.

He leaned his head to the side, checking her out.

'That looks like Chichi. She has the same build, same hair color and style… heh, same butt too.' Goku thought with a grin.

"Hey!" Goku said as he noticed the girl turn and talk to a blonde who was followed by a girl with blue hair.

"That is Chichi." 

"What is Chichi?" Vegeta asked. "We're not eating anymore if you're even _thinking_ about going to that restaurant." 

(*Chi-chi's is a restaurant that serves Mexican food (I think), I've never been there, but heard it's good*) 

"No! Although that would be tasty… but I mean the _real_ Chichi! My girlfriend. And she was here with 18 and Bulma." Goku said as he looked around and saw that she and the other two girls were gone.

"I don't see them now." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"They were _right_ here a second ago." Goku said as his brow wrinkled in confusion. 

"Are you sure it was those three? I mean I'd expect them to be at home doing their hair and makeup for five hours, although they'd still manage to be there late." Vegeta said as he chuckled and turned back to the mall map. 

"Nuh uh… cuz, how many girls can you say that look exactly like Chichi and hangs out with a blonde and blue-haired girl?" Goku asked.

"I dunno, what does it matter?" Vegeta asked in frustration.

"Aha!" he said as he pointed to the map.

"Chrome dome's on the third floor." 

"Oh, forget about _that_. I wanna know where Bulma, Chichi, and 18 ran off to." Goku said.

Vegeta glared at him.

"Forget it! If they _are_ here we'll never catch up, girls can navigate an entire mall in the time it takes us to find **one**store on the map!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

Goku pouted.

"Now let's go check out SG." Vegeta said as he walked towards the escalator.

"Alright." Goku said as he followed.

They took the escalator up two flights and then located the Sam Goody.

"I am never stepping foot in this mall again." Vegeta said angrily as he pushed open the doors.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Bulma, Chichi, and 18 stroll up to a cashier that was being run by Krillin.

Vegeta put out his hand to stop Goku from proceeding.

"Nani?" Goku asked.

"Look who just walked in." Vegeta said.

"Hey, I knew they were here. I wasn't going crazy." Goku said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked up behind his girlfriend while Goku sneaked up behind Chichi.

Bulma was saying something about an Eve CD when he grabbed her waist and whispered 'boo' in her ear.

Bulma jumped and let out an ear-piercing shriek. Chichi jumped right into Goku at the sound of Bulma's voice and screamed also when she felt someone grab her shoulders.

"Hey!" 18 said to the too spazzing girls.

"It's just your god-damn boyfriends, take a chill-pill. People are staring." 

Bulma and Chichi turned around to glare at their men who were trying to look innocent.

"Vegeta, you jerk! What's the meaning of that?" Bulma said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw… I didn't know I scared you that much." Vegeta said.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him and turned back around.

"It's not everyday a _troll_ sneaks up behind me and tries to scare me." Bulma said as she smirked.

Goku started to snicker but stopped when Chichi smacked the back of his head.

"It goes for you too, jerk." Chichi said.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch, we were just joking around." Vegeta said to the both of them. Goku nodded in agreement.

Bulma stiffened and balled her hands into fists while Chichi glared daggers at him. 

18 could see Bulma was becoming irate and knew it would **not** end civilly for the couple if they had a fight now.

*Bulma* 18 whispered, *It's his birthday; you knew he was going to be in a pissy mood today. Just let his attitude slide*

Bulma groaned and let out a breath.

"All right, I don't have time for your childish behavior today, Veggie. So, what brings you out here? I thought you'd be hiding away somewhere trying to escape your mother." Bulma said as she leaned against the checkout counter.

"I _was_ hiding out over at Kakarot's house. Then I decided to drop by here cuz this wuss wanted to see his woman. I can see you went shopping." He said as he eyed the three bags in her hands. Two were large and from the same store and the other was a lot smaller. 

Bulma eeped and hid the bags behind her.

"Y-yeah… well, we just stopped by cuz 18 wanted to say hi to Krillin." Bulma said as she glanced at her blonde friend who was flirting with her boyfriend.

"18… we can leave now. You'll see him later tonight." Bulma said.

"O-ok…sure." 18 said as she turned ready to leave.

"Hey, you guys wait! I almost forgot. There's some bad news." Krillin said as he lost the lovey-dovey look he had just had and became serious.

"Yeah? Like what?" Chichi asked. 

"Well… it seems that wacko Yamucha and his bitch are planning something… _again_." Krillin informed.

"Oh no!" Bulma said exasperatedly while Vegeta growled.

"If they even show up to my _door_ I'm pounding his face in, and it'll be a whole lot worse if he gets past there." Vegeta threatened.

"What did he say exactly Krillin, or better yet what did you tell him?" Goku asked seeing the guilty look on his face.

"Well… I sort of forgot myself and _told_ him you were having a party." Krillin said to Vegeta as all his friends sighed in disbelief.

"And… I sort of told him the time and who'd be there." Krillin said sheepishly.

Vegeta growled.

"Wow, Krillin," he said through clenched teeth, "thanks. That's a whole lot better than putting a big neon sign in front of my house saying 'Here's Vegeta's party, come by and wreck it if you like!'" 

"Oh, Vegeta… give him a break. He probably didn't realize what he was saying until he had already said it." Bulma said as she touched his arm.

"You know this is really pissing me off. I didn't know that dating you meant I had to deal with your psychotic ex on the side. I'm going to kill him the next time I see him and I don't want you anywhere near him, he's dangerous." Vegeta said as he shook her hand off.

Bulma frowned.

"You seem to think I'd _be_ somewhere near him." She said icily.

"Well, you always seem to find your self in precarious situations." Vegeta said to her.

Bulma sighed angrily.

"Bullshit Vegeta. Anyway, hopefully you'll have a better attitude by tonight, other than that screw you and have a nice day." She said as she turned and walked out the store. 

18 and Chichi followed behind Bulma but not before giving Vegeta a 'why'd you have to go and do that?' look and saying bye to their boyfriends.

"Why're you in such a foul mood?" Goku asked as he watched the three girls leave.

"I'm an idiot I know. I'm not really mad at _Bulma_ I'm mad that Yamucha's still so interested in her. Did I tell you that Rae threatened her? I'm telling you, they are seriously out for revenge it's not some petty high school thing." Vegeta said.

"What? Rae threatened Bulma and you're sure she's planning to do something to her??" Krillin asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. She said 'Just because we can't hurt you doesn't mean we can't hurt her', or something like that. I got so pissed that I felt like snapping her neck, but she turned tail and ran." Vegeta explained.

"Whoa, you've got yourself in some deep-shit now, Vegeta." Goku said.

"Why, thanks for noticing that!" Vegeta said in a sarcastically cheery voice.

Goku frowned.

"Ok, look. Me and Krillin will take watch duty to make sure Yamucha or Rae don't get in, ok?" Goku said.

Vegeta chuckled.

"Sure you do that. In the meantime, I'll have to find some way to apologize to my woman." Vegeta said as he turned to leave.

"All right, see you later Vegeta." Krillin said.

"Six-thirty, right? At your place." Goku said. 

Vegeta nodded then walked out. 

**~~~~~~~~~****We are going to fast forward a tad bit to right before the party ****~~~~~~~~~~**

Bulma sighed as she stepped out of the shower.

She was kind of anxious for the party tonight. She didn't know if she would look good enough to please Vegeta's mom and she didn't know if he'd like the present she got for him. 

Vegeta had called her about two hours ago to 'apologize' about how he had treated.

Bulma giggled as she wrapped a towel around her body, and one around her hair.

'All he had said was 'stop acting so bitchy about everything, you know I didn't mean it'.' Bulma thought with a grin.

'He can't even say 'I'm sorry' but it's good enough for me.' 

She quickly rubbed her favorite lotion, cucumber and melon scented, on her body. She pulled on her underwear while ripping the tags off her dress. She then got dressed in her new outfit. She took one look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still wrapped up in the towel, and she had no make up on but she looked pretty good.

She stepped out of the bathroom surprised to see Chichi and 18 asleep on her bed.

"Hey! I wasn't in there that long!" Bulma said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah… well we lost count and fell asleep at 58 minutes.  It's a good thing we decided to take showers first. All we have to do now is get into our clothes. You know we don't have all night to sit around waiting for _you_. We 'volunteered' to do your hair and makeup…" Chichi said as she sat up and yawned.

"Yeah, Bulma." 18 said as she stretched. 

"Hmmm… what were you doing in there so long, anyway?" Chichi asked slyly.

"Yeah, I know! She was probably scrubbing like crazy so Vegeta wouldn't think she smelled bad." 18 said as she grinned at Chichi.

"Nuh uh. I do not smell bad. I just lost track of the time." Bulma said as she pouted.

"You lost track of a whole LOT of time." Chichi informed her.

"Oh kuso! What time is it then??" Bulma asked as she ran to her clock.

"Damn, it's already 6:15."

"Sit down." Chichi instructed. 

"Yeah, and where's your makeup box??" 18 asked as she started rummaging through Bulma's drawers.

Bulma sat down at her vanity and pointed to her computer desk.

"Over there. Oh, guys we have to hurry! And you two need to get dressed!" Bulma said as she started to bite her nails.

18 came over with the makeup box and smacked Bulma on the hand.

"Don't bite your nails! I need to paint them." 18 said angrily.

Chichi unwrapped Bulma's hair and ran her hand through the tangled blue tresses.

As Chichi sprayed detangler in her hair 18 started to apply silver eye shadow to Bulma's eyelids. 

Then 18 applied black eyeliner to bring out Bulma's lashes. Chichi started to put globs of gel in Bulma's still damp hair.

"Ok, Chi, what are you doing??" Bulma asked. 

"Well, I'm going to do a wet but dry style. I'll make your bangs look a little spiky because they're too fluffy." Chichi said as she ran a comb through Bulma's bangs.

"Then I'll part your hair horizontally making the upper part into a curly bun. The bottom half will be let down but slightly wavy. It'll look cute, trust me." Chichi said.

"Bulma! Calm down and stop fluttering your eyelashes! I can't get on the mascara." 18 complained as she tried with the mascara brush.

"Oh, gomen!" Bulma said as she tried to relax her face while Chichi pulled and tugged at her hair.   

Ten minutes later Bulma watched as Chichi put down the curling iron.

18 stood up and Chichi came around to the front to look at her work.

Bulma frowned as 18 smirked.

"Wow, B…. we actually made you look _good_!" 18 said.

"Not funny! I always look good!" Bulma said as she got to her feet and stood in front of her full-length mirror.

She gasped as she saw herself. 

Her hair was beautiful. It was curly and shiny and was decorated with small clip-on black stars.

18 had applied a light pink lipstick to her lips, and just a little bit of blush to her cheeks. Her eyes really stood out though, the silver eye shadow and super dark mascara made her look like a dramatic princess.

"Wow! And you guys actually did a good job!" Bulma commented.

"Oh, sure whatever." Chichi said.

"That is a bunch of BS, you know you like it!" 18 said as she crossed her arms over her chest.   

"Oh, nandemo, you guys go get dressed. We don't have much time to waste… it's already 6:40." Bulma said as she picked up her watch and put it on her wrist. 

Chichi nodded as she grabbed her shopping bag and headed for Bulma's bathroom.

"And I'll use the hall bathroom." 18 said as she opened the door to Bulma's room.

"Hurry up you guys! We don't have all night!" Bulma whined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ½ an hour later… ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had just turned 7:15 when Chichi, 18, and Bulma had made their entrance. 

Goku had greeted them at the front and had explained that Vegeta had given him strict orders on protecting the house.

"Hmm, speaking of which…" Bulma said as she scanned the throngs of people. "where exactly _is_ Vegeta??"

"Well, he hasn't come _down_ yet! His mom says he's embarrassed or something like that." Goku said as he shrugged and turned to check someone that was coming in.

"What? That big baby, I can't believe he's still embarrassed! I mean, anyone who's anyone is here, and this party's bangin! I wanted to give him his present, too!" Bulma said to Chichi and 18.

"Yeah, I can't believe he won't come to his own birthday party!" 18 said as she crossed his arms over her chest.

Bulma sighed. 

"Hey, where're your mom and dad? You told me they came over earlier." Chichi said glancing around.

"Oh, I dunno, I'm upset now that after all my hard work Vegeta's still pissed off!" Bulma said.

18 frowned.

"_Well, _what if Mr. and Mrs. Briefs are off somewhere discussing the little relationship of Bulma and Vegeta with Mr. and Mrs. Ouji?" 18 offered.

"SHIT! Well… maybe … maybe they aren't talking, shoot, I want Vegeta to be here if I tell them." Bulma said looking around and seeing her parents on a couch talking to Emi.

"Ok, they aren't with Mr. and Mrs. Ouji." Bulma said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bulma-darling!" Bulma heard a voice say. 

The three girls turned around to stare at the elegant Mrs. Ouji. She was dressed in a floor length cranberry red gown. 

Bulma forced a smile onto her face.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Ouji. I was just looking around for Vegeta." Bulma said as she glanced back at Chichi and 18.

"Oh, well, speaking of him dear… Vegeta won't come out of his room!" his mother said with aggravation.

"Yeah, I heard from Goku." Bulma said flatly.

"I was wondering… since you're his girlfriend… maybe you can convince him to come down! The guests are getting restless since the b-day boy isn't making an appearance!" Mrs. Ouji said as she frowned.

Bulma gulped as she stared at the woman. Mrs. Ouji was about a foot taller than Bulma, with short dark-brown hair and dark almost black eyes. 

"O-ok," Bulma said as she frowned.

"Good, see and maybe I'll actually start to like you. Your outfit's cute." Mrs. Ouji said as she turned and walked away. 

"Hey, she's got you doing her dirty work for her." 18 said as she nudged Bulma.

"You going up there??" Chichi asked with a grin.

"Yes… and?" Bulma asked with a frown.

"Make sure you come back down… the way you went up, if you know what I mean." Chichi giggled.

"What's happenin?" Goku asked as he let a person in.

"Well… Mrs. Ouji is making Bulma go upstairs and drag Vegeta down." 18 said.

"Really?" Goku asked as he shrugged.

"Ok, have fun." He said.

"What is that supposed to mean??" the three girls asked.

"Uh… uh… I mean, you know… welll…." Goku stuttered.

"Goku you can be SUCH a jerk sometimes." Bulma said as she turned and stomped away, heading towards the stairs.

"Ok, I give her 15 minutes. If she's not back down by then we have to go up and get her." 18 said.

"Ok," Chichi and Goku said, agreeing.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Upstairs ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bulma walked around upstairs for a few moments. She didn't exactly know _where_ Vegeta's room was and she didn't want to push open random doors.

She heard a creaking sound and turned around.

She smiled as she saw Tama-gi walking out of a room, which looked to be his, messing around with his uncomfortable tie.

"Hey!" she said, greeting the little kid.

"Hey, you're Bulma. What're you doing up here?? My mom said she does NOT want to catch anymore of Vegeta's 'ho's' up here anymore." He said.

"First of all, I am not one of Vegeta's 'ho's', secondly our relationship isn't like that, and third your mom _sent _me up here." Bulma said as she rolled her eyes.

"Where exactly is your brother's room?" Bulma asked.

Tama-gi frowned and pointed to a dark-blue painted door at the end of the hall.

"Thank you." She said as he started down the stairs.

Bulma smirked as she walked up to the door; she smoothed down her dress and tucked a stray loose of hair behind her ear before she knocked.

No sound was heard and she started to doubt whether or not Tama-gi actually told the truth.  

She bit her lip and knocked one more time, hearing nothing she sighed and grabbed the handle.

"It could be he's just ignoring me." Bulma said as she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Her mouth dropped open as she saw Vegeta standing in his room, buck-naked, toweling his hair off.

As he turned to look at the intruder she screamed loudly and shut the door with a bang.

'Oh… my… gosh…' Bulma thought as she leaned against the door, hand to her chest, heart pounding. She could feel her face burning and wondered how stupid he must think she is.

She couldn't help but let her mind stray to what she had seen, and when she remembered it she grinned.

'Oh my gosh!!' she repeated in her head, but in a totally different manner.   

Suddenly she felt the door fall out from behind her.

She toppled onto the floor of Vegeta's room and looked up into his unimpressed eyes.

"Uh uh…" she stuttered as she got to her feet while keeping her eyes on the ground. She couldn't help but notice that he had pulled on a pair of loose khaki cargo pants.

"I'm flattered you liked what you saw, but I think there's no reason for all the screaming." Vegeta said as he closed the door and walked away from her.   

"Huh, what do you mean 'You liked what you saw'?? I never said I _liked_ it." She argued as she followed him.

"Yeah, true but you know you did. Anyway, what are you doing up here??" he asked her.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Well, for one your mother sent me up here to retrieve you and I also was pissed that you were being such a baby." She explained.

He said nothing in reply just grunted as he went into his walk in closet leaving her alone for a moment.

"Hey," she said to get his attention.

"Hay's for horses, but what do you want anyway?" he asked.

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically, "I just wanted to know why you were walking around naked anyway." 

He came back out with a loose fitting short-sleeved black shirt.

He smirked, tossing the shirt on a nearby chair,

"I usually get undressed for a shower, and that's what I had done, taken a shower. And well you know, it _is_ my room. I usually don't experience my crazy girlfriend bursting into my room, so I was unaware that I should 'cover up'. I sleep in the nude too, ya know?" he said to her as he winked.

Bulma glared at him only making him laugh.

"I don't appreciate that." She complained as she stomped over to him.

"Oh, I get it now." He said as he grabbed her hand, and put his other hand on her waist.

"You came all the way up here to give me my 'special' birthday present, right?" he asked in a joking matter.

Bulma froze for a second, recalling the conversation she had had with 18 on Monday morning.

"And what is that 'special' present?" she asked him in a flirtatious way.

He smirked, "You of course." 

"You're absolutely right." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

When she pulled away he was staring at her with confusion. "Are you serious?" he asked her.

"Of course." She said smoothly although her heart was beating like a jackhammer.

"You don't have to-" he started but she silenced him with another kiss and managed to push him over to the bed.

"Shut up, " she said as she pushed him down and climbed on top of him.  

He stared at her with eyes the size of saucers.

"You have got to be kidding…" he started as she leaned down to kiss his neck.

"Nope." She said against his skin. 

"Ok, but I get to be on top." He said as he flipped her over onto her back.

Bulma gasped and closed her eyes as she felt him reach behind her and unzip her dress. 

"I forgot to tell you, you looked really nice." He commented as he discarded the dress on the floor. He ran her hands over her thighs and to her stomach. He then lightly kissed her belly button. He brought his lips back up to hers, kissing her gently. 

"You okay?" he asked her feeling her stiffen slightly. 

"Uh huh," Bulma said, with her eyes still closed trying to focus on anything _but_ the way her body and mind were feeling.

Her body wanted it but her mind was being a total bitch and telling her it wasn't time. 

Vegeta frowned as she started trembling.

"You lied." He said as he sat up.

"About what??" Bulma asked sitting up also.

"About wanting to do this." He said as he shrugged.

"N-no I didn't." she stuttered.

"Yeah? So why were you trembling? I don't want you to be afraid of me… well not in this way. We'll wait, because I know you want to." He said as he leaned back on the bed closing his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Vegeta… I'm sorry, I really thought I would…" she started but he shook his head.

"Don't be sorry." He said.

She grinned as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you understand!" she squealed as she nuzzled his neck.

He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her,

'Heh, sooner or later' he thought to himself. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back downstairs ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"That's it!" 18 said as she slammed her cup on the kitchen counter.

Chichi, 18, and Goku had made their way to the back door in the kitchen after ten minutes had passed by, to see Krillin.

"18… it's not what you think." Chichi said, trying to reassure her friend.

"What do you mean?? That asshole has my friend up there and it's been _20 minutes_! So, how is it 'not what I think'??" 18 asked.

"Give me another, Krillin." 18 said as she held her cup out to her boyfriend.

Krillin shrugged and refilled her Dr. Pepper. 

"Come on, 18! Bulma would never… you know… with _Vegeta_ if she wouldn't with Yamucha." Goku said after he downed his Sprite.

"Oh whatever, you don't know how she _really_ feels about Vegeta." Chichi argued. 

Krillin sighed.

"You guys are so crazy! We should just go upstairs and prove to 18 that Bulma's not like that. Look, they're probably fighting or something time consuming like that." Krillin explained. 

"Exactly."  Chichi said. 

"Yeah!" Goku agreed.

"Well let's go then." 18 said as she looked around for Mrs. Ouji who was on patrol.

"Go!" 18 said and they all ran for the stairs.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to _Bulma _& _Vegeta _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Vegeta sighed at the wonderful feelings that were passing through his body. (Don't let your minds stray hentais!)

After Bulma had gotten dressed and Vegeta had completed dressing she had offered to give him a backrub to relieve some of the 'tension' he had.

After a whole five minutes of arguing Bulma had finally convince Vegeta to let her give him a massage. 

Vegeta was on his stomach while Bulma was sitting on his back. She had her legs around his waist and was massaging his very tense muscles.

She giggled as he let out an almost purr-like sound.

"Nani?" he asked. 

"Nothing… shh, relax." Bulma said as she rubbed an ultra-sensitive spot on his spine making him moan loudly. (no… not a tail-spot, he's not Saiyan, DAMN!) 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the hallway ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"And here's where Vegeta's room is." Goku said as he stopped in front of a blue door.

Everyone gasped when they heard a loud moan come from the closed door.

Chichi's mouth hung open as she stared at the door.

"No way!" she said as she grinned.

"Eww, no! She wouldn't." 18 said but then stopped when she heard a giggled then a lot more moaning.

"Shit, I'm going in there! I'm going to beat the shit out of Vegeta… then slap Bulma around a little too! She's _such_ a hypocrite!!" 18 said as she started to the door, but was pulled backward by Goku and Krillin.

"No, that's going to be so embarrassing! We shouldn't let them know we know. They'll tell us when they're ready." Goku said.

"Hell no!" 18 said as she started to march towards the door again.

"Ha ha!" they heard come from the door.

"You're doing I again." Bulma laughed.

"What??" Vegeta asked.

"_It_." Bulma said as she started laughing again.

"Nasty! I don't even want to know what 'it' is." 18 said as Goku and Krillin stepped back and gave each other a disgusted look.

"_Waaaaaaay_ too much info." Chichi said.

18 seeing her chance to escape ran for the door.

"Hey, 18!" Goku said, but he couldn't stop her as she opened the door. 

"Vegeta you son of a…" 18 trailed off as the door swung open and the four of them looked on in confusion at the sight.

The couple was totally clothed. Vegeta looked pissed and Bulma looked euphoric.

"… bitch…" 18 finished off.

"Vegeta," Bulma said as she slid off his back, "you should really start locking that door."

"Hey, guys! What's up?" she asked as she stretched a bit. 

Vegeta sat up and glared at his so-called friends who ruined his back-rub. 

"So you and Vegeta didn't…" Chichi started.

"You weren't…" Krillin asked.

"What the _hell _are you sick ass mofo's taking about???" Vegeta asked as he got off the bed.

"Oh, kuso, Bulma! We were outside the door for like five minutes and we heard all these _sounds _so wethought you and Vegeta were having sex!" Goku said making all the occupants in the room give him an angered look. 

"Excuse me?? I can not believe this!" Bulma said as she glared at her four friends.

"How DARE you think something like that about me??" 

Bulma couldn't understand what aggravated her more; knowing her friends were outside listening to her or knowing that she was actually about to do what they all had thought she had done.  

She felt someone grab her shoulders and she turned around ready to bitch some more.

"Woman, just let it go, ok? You've known them long enough to know they're the nosiest people!" Vegeta said.

"Y-yeah…we're just nosy." Chichi said. 

"Come on, I haven't made an appearance at my _own_ party yet. Wanna go check it out?" he asked Bulma.

"Yes, of course." Bulma said as he led her out into the hallway. 

Chichi and Goku exchanged a look while Krillin and 18 breathed sighs of relief. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 hours later ****(I know… I know, I'm speeding…) ****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The gang was gathered around in a group talking.

"Yeah… but that was really funny, Bulma you have to admit." 18 said to Bulma.

"I know… but how rude!" Bulma said.

"We're sorry, but 18 was on a rampage." Krillin explained.

"Yeah, and we couldn't hold her back. " Chichi agreed.

Bulma shrugged.

She glanced at Vegeta who was staring at his hands, obviously thinking about something.

She frowned.

She was about to open her mouth when the lights dimmed.

Vegeta's head shot up and he looked around.

"Where's my birthday boy??" They heard Mrs. Ouji call from somewhere in the kitchen.

Vegeta sighed in embarrassment as all the kids in his house started giggling. 

"That's your mom, isn't it?" Bulma asked as she saw some of the kids clear out of the kitchen.

Vegeta nodded as Emi stepped out of the kitchen holding open the door.

Mrs. Ouji came out with a huge chocolate cake with 18 bright blue candles burning on top.

"Oh no…" Vegeta groaned as Mrs. Ouji started to hum.

"Mother this is _so_ embarrassing." He muttered to himself. 

Bulma smiled and put her arms around his shoulder.

Mrs. Ouji placed the cake down on the table in front of them.

"Hey, Come on everybody gather around and sing!" Mrs. Ouji exclaimed.

"I'm turning _eighteen_, not **_eight_ **mom!!" Vegeta said getting angry.

"Vegeta," Bulma pleaded seeing Mrs. Ouji's hurt expression.

"Just let her have this one day, ok? Besides if anyone gets on your case about this, you can just kick their ass, so don't worry." 

Vegeta smirked.

"Fine, you idiots can sing." Vegeta said.

Mrs. Ouji squealed happily and everyone started singing.

When they were finished Vegeta was instructed by his mother to make a wish then blow out the candles.

He glanced at Bulma and smirked, then he concentrated for a second. When he was done he inhaled deeply and blew out all the candles in one big gust.

Everyone clapped and Bulma hugged him tightly.

"Ok, we need Vegeta to cut the cake with a girl." Mrs. Ouji said smirking at the couple.

"Bulma dear, why don't you do the honors?" Mrs. Briefs piped up.

All the kids whistled or agreed knowing that Bulma and Vegeta were the most interesting couple yet.

Bulma glanced at all the kids blushing.

"Oh, all right." She said picking up the fork.

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief then grabbed the knife.

"Come on, hurry up you guys!" Goku said as he stared at the huge chocolate cake.

"That smells _so _good!" 

"I know what you mean…" Chichi said.

Vegeta shrugged and sliced the cake into a big triangular piece. 

Bulma grabbed a plate and moved the piece onto it with her fork.

"Ok, now you have to feed her!" Mrs. Briefs said giddily as she and Mrs. Ouji grinned.

Bulma sighed and watched as Vegeta picked up some of the cake with a fork and turned to her.

"Open up." He ordered.

"This is embarrassing, I last did this when I was _seven_." Bulma pointed out.

He gave her an annoyed look.

"Do it to make my mom happy." He said through gritted teeth. 

Bulma frowned then closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Vegeta pushed the fork full of cake into her mouth and a flash went off.

They both turned to stare at Mrs. Ouji and Mrs. Briefs.

"Oh, don't mind us!" Mrs. Ouji said.

"Bulma, it's your turn." Mrs. Briefs prodded.

Bulma took the fork out of Vegeta's hand and scooped up some cake.

"Open up sweety." She said sarcastically.  

Vegeta opened his mouth as she gave them the cake and another flash went off.

"Can you stop that!?" Vegeta and Bulma both asked at the same time. 

The mothers giggled.

"Now, you guys have to kiss!" Mrs. Ouji said.

Bulma and Vegeta turned to each other and smirked.

"Let's give them a show, woman." Vegeta said.

She nodded and leaned in starting off the passionate kiss.

Everyone got quiet as they started frenching.

Emi 'eep'ed and turned around to stare at her Uncle and Bulma's dad.

The two fathers who moments before had been comparing Rolexes gave their attention to the party when they had heard 'Now you guys have to kiss'.

Their mouths were hanging open as they watched Bulma and Vegeta practically sucking each other's faces off.

Everyone started clapping, as they pulled apart. Bulma's face was flushed red and she was breathing heavily.

Emi nudged her aunt and Bulma's mother pointing over to the two enraged men.

"What?" Mrs. Ouji asked.

"Auntie Kay, this isn't good." Emi whispered. (I made Mrs. Ouji name be Kay… I liked it. Either Kay or Karen, I dunno why…)

"Whoa…"  Mrs. Briefs said, watching her husband shake with rage.

"Hee hee! Bulma's a vacuum." Chichi said patting her friend on the back.

"Cake!" Goku said in annoyance.

Bulma giggled.

"What the hell is the meaning of this??" they heard a voice say and everyone turned heads towards Mr. Ouji.

"What do you mean? I bet you knew about this and were never planning on telling me! You wanted my daughter to procreate with your no-good son to ruin me, didn't you!?" Mr. Briefs asked.

"Are you out of your mind?? You're the one who knew! You wanted my son to be with your spoiled and bratty daughter so he'd get stuck with her and I'd have to deal with you annoying people for the rest of my life!!" Mr. Ouji yelled.

Bulma stared at the arguing parents and gulped.

"This is so stupid." Vegeta muttered.

"V-Vegeta, they're mad." Bulma stated.

"No duh." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Come on." 

"Where are we going??" she asked in worry as she glanced back at their fathers.

"What does it matter? Just away from here." He said.

She nodded and let him lead her outside.

"Now, hunny, calm down. We were going to tell you. Bulma and Vegeta started dating a few months ago." Mrs. Briefs said as she tried to calm her husband.

"Yes, and I don't see what _your_ problem is, you said you _wanted_ Vegeta to get a girl." Mrs. Ouji said to her husband.

"Well any girl but _that_ one!" Mr. Ouji said angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean? Bulma's way better than that juvenile delinquent!" Mr. Briefs screamed.

The other kids at the party helped themselves to cake, and others went back to dancing.

18, Chichi, Krillin, and Goku left to follow after Bulma and Vegeta.

"What do you think is going to happen now that their fathers have found out?" 18 asked as she opened the door.

A gust of cool air hit them, which was relieving after the stuffy temperatures inside the packed house.

"I don't know. Mrs. Ouji and Mrs. Briefs won't allow their husbands to make Bulma and Vegeta break up… but about the prom and frequent dating… well, that might be slightly dampened." Krillin said as they walked around to the back of the house.

"Why did _this_ have to happen?? After all my hard work of trying to get them together and their fathers can't stand each other!" Chichi said angrily.

"Can we get this over with?? I want that cake before everyone is finished eating it!" Goku said angrily.

"Get your mind off of food!" Chichi and 18 yelled.

"This is important Goku." Chichi said.

They opened the fence to Vegeta's huge backyard as they noticed the couple sitting by they pool.

They were on the diving board and had their bare feet hanging over the clear blue surface. Vegeta had his arm around Bulma's shoulders and she was saying something while playing with the buttons on his black shirt.

"Hey, guys! What's up??" Krillin asked.

The couple decided to ignore their friends.

"Hey…" Chichi said as she started over to the edge of the pool. "You shouldn't blame _us_." 

"No one's blaming anyone for anything. This doesn't matter at all, right woman?" Vegeta said as he glanced down at Bulma.

She nodded and sat up more straightly.

"Yeah, it has no effect. Not like they can stop us from dating. My dad didn't like me dating Yamucha but still I went out with him for three years." Bulma said.

Vegeta growled.

"I didn't say they were a _good_ three years." Bulma said defensively.

"Ok... well since the birthday boy is out _here_ and isn't planning on returning to the party, why don't you open your presents?" 18 suggested.

Vegeta shrugged as he and Bulma crawled off the diving board.

Chichi squealed happily as she handed Bulma's bag with Vegeta's gift in it over to her.

They all sat on the ground next to the pool.

"All right, Vegeta. I didn't know what you would have wanted for your birthday so I got you NFL Game Day 2003 for the PS2." Goku said handing Vegeta a wrapped flat rectangular shaped package. (Ick, I hate football, I'm more of a Tekken/DOA/Crash fan myself…) 

"Heh, cool." Vegeta said as he opened the package.

"Ok, now it's me and 18. Don't get pissed if you don't like our gifts!!" Chichi warned.

Vegeta gave her an unimpressed look.

"Try me." He said as he grabbed the two identical packages.

He unwrapped 18's gift and stared at the CD.

"Cool." He stated.

He then unwrapped Chichi's.

"Even cooler." He commented. 

Chichi grinned and stuck her tongue out at 18.

"Here, Vegeta. I seriously didn't know what to get you either. So here's a $50 gift certificate to Sam Goody." Krillin said as he grinned and gave Vegeta an envelope. 

Everyone turned to look at Bulma.

She laughed nervously.

"Ok… my turn, I guess." She said.

She picked up her bag and handed it to him.

"I hope you like it… I didn't really know what your style is." Bulma said sheepishly.

He raised an eye at her curiously.

"What, did you get me lingerie or something?" Vegeta asked her.

"No, silly!" Bulma said.

"Just open it!" Everyone shouted.

He chuckled as he untied the shiny ribbons tied on the handles of the gift bag.

He pulled out a white leather box. 

He opened it and a full smirk graced his handsome face as he pulled out his platinum dragon chain. (Oooh, if you guys know Sisqo you'll have an idea of what it looks like… I _adore_ Sisqo!!)

"This is interesting." He stated as he held the chain in front of his face, letting the light glint off of it.

"You don't like it?" Bulma asked in a soft voice.

"He had better like it, he doesn't know how much you spent for it." 18 muttered.

Vegeta glared at the blonde.

"Of course I like it, it portrays the inner me." He said.

Bulma squealed.

"Good!" she said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey! There you guys are!" they heard a familiar voice call.

"Why'd you all run away like that?" Emi asked as she walked up to the group of teens sitting on the ground near the pool.

"Why would we have wanted to stay? With all the adults arguing it was getting a little uncomfortable in there." Krillin said.

"Heh, of course. Well Bulma and Vegeta have nothing to worry about. The moms convinced the dads to let you guys be. It was hilarious Aunt Kay and Bulma's mom threatened 'the couch for a week' if the husbands didn't agree… so you guys are good to go." Emi said.

Bulma grinned at Vegeta and Vegeta looked for once relieved to see his annoying older cousin.

"Oh wow!" Emi said as she leaned over Vegeta and grabbed his chain out of his hand.

"This is cute, I bet _Bulma_ bought this for you! Oh, did you know Vegeta loves dragons! You know him so well! You guys'll be so great when you get _married_!" Emi said.

Bulma and Vegeta both blushed crimson.

"Not yet!!" they said at the same time.

Goku and Krillin started laughing while Chichi, 18, and Emi gave them confused looks thinking marriage wasn't such a bad idea.

Bulma and Vegeta, being for the moment ignored by their friends intertwined their hands.   

"Not now… but maybe." Bulma said as she stared up at the starry night, listening to the sound of her friends laughing.

"Yeah, maybe." Vegeta agreed as he kissed her forehead and tilted his face upwards thinking that it wasn't such a bad idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So… how was it huh? Was it good? Or did it not make up for the unbelievably long wait?? I got an ML!! Whoo hoo, e-mail **Princesspanchii-subscribe@yahoogroups.com** to be subscribed, alright? I dunno if you have to write anything to be added, but I'm pretty sure you don't… Anyway tell me what you thought of the chapter either click here - **cinnabunny@msn.com. **Or leave me a review… what ever floats your boat!** I know you guys will have a LOT to say about what took place in Vegeta's room, right?? **I've decided NOT to do a lemon in this story, e-mail me and I'll tell you about it… **Thanks go to **Josh, Rianne, Pan, Lindsey, and Amber for BETA reading and help w/this chapter**. **And thanks to all of you who have been patient and have sent me lots of really nice e-mails or reviews (although most were kindly urging me to update) they were really appreciated! **Lots of 3, guyz!

Japanese used in this chapter:

Nani= what

Chan= a term of endearment

Kuso= shit -_- 

Gomen= sorry

Nandemo= whatever (I _think_)


	22. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~

Hey, what's up?? I got a whole LOAD of really nice feedback from you guys! Just to let you know, the fic's winding down now… Only two more chapters after this! O.O It will start to become more serious towards the end, also. This chapter will be short, and is a quick filler. This chapter we will have the 'senior class picnic', suggested by my friend, Lindsey… Thanx loads! It takes place the Monday right after Vegeta's party (which was on Saturday _remember?_)! And also, what you all have been waiting for: Cat FIGHT! Meow! Who will win in a battle against Rae and Bulma?? Ok! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I tried my hardest to get this out in good time! With tennis after school and a hell of a lot of homework I seriously do NOT have the time…Ps: about my mailing list, please do not leave reviews, or send e-mails to me asking for ME to put you on the list… I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't have the time to input all these addresses into the ML system. All you have to do is click this Princesspanchii-subscribe@yahoogroups.com, then an e-mail will be sent to me, and all I have to do is approve you and we're done

Luvvies, Princess*

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©·©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku and Vegeta arrived to school late. To be exact, an _hour_ later than they needed to be there. But, it didn't really matter. They, being seniors, were exempt from attending school until eleven o'clock, where they would then go to the Senior Picnic. The problem was that they had promised their girlfriends they would meet them at 10:30, and it was already almost 12 in the afternoon. 

They sprinted across the track field and had to run all the way up the hill to the school's ceremony garden. The ceremony garden was a huge 3-acres on top of a large flat hill. Many cherry trees grew on the hill and all the girls voted to have the picnic up there, while the guys had preferred to go to the Outback Steakhouse instead. Of course the girls won the vote.

"We are gonna be in so much trouble, Vegeta!!" Goku said in a whiny voice.

"Shut up, Kakarot! I bet they're so tied up in mindless conversation that they'll never know we showed up late." Vegeta said as they finally made it up the hill.

"No they won't! They wanted us to be here by 10:30 exactly! Bulma wanted to show everybody the cool chain she got you on Saturday, remember?" Goku asked as he looked around the crowded hilltop for the two distinct girls. 

"How could I forget? She called me last night and talked my ear off telling me how she wanted to actually see me _wear_ it." Vegeta said as he stared down at the shining metal around his neck. 

"What do we tell them when we find them?" Goku asked as his head turned in every which way, searching for the two girls through the hordes of people.

"Tell them the truth. We overslept." Vegeta said as he shrugged. 

"Oh…" Goku groaned.

"What?" Vegeta asked as his attention was pulled away from his chain.

"I see them. They're sitting all by themselves and they look very pissed." Goku said as he started towards them.  
Vegeta grabbed his arm.

"What? You're kidding, there's no way that 18 isn't with them." He said.

"Nope, she's not there. Chichi told me that 18 and Krillin were gonna spend the day together." Goku said as he fidgeted.

"Shit, then they _will_ be mad at us. Um… here, I've got an idea. Come with me." Vegeta said as they started off in a different direction then where Bulma and Chichi were sitting.

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©·©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma leaned back onto the comfy fleece blanket and stared at all the other happy couples. She was beyond upset. She could guess that Vegeta had probably overslept, but this was important to her. 'Class Votes' would be announced and she wanted Vegeta to be there to see if she won any spots. (Class vote is sort of like your class will vote on who's the prettiest, smartest, funniest, quietest, best couples, best friends, etc and you get your picture taken to be put in the yearbook and stuff.)  

She and Chichi had collaborated on outfits. They both wore dresses that looked sort of like the tennis ones, and had belts around them. Bulma's was white, and Chichi's was black. They both had on white sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun. Chichi sat beside her with her legs crossed angrily pulling the grass out of the ground. 

"I can't believe those two idiots!" Chichi said. 

Bulma nodded in agreement.

"You know that everybody is with their boy/girlfriend and we're sitting here looking like losers cuz _our_ boyfriends can't set their alarm clocks right??" Chichi asked angrily.

"Calm down… if they're not here in another half an hour I'll call to see if something's up." Bulma said.

"Something had better not 'be up' because they both have cells, the least they could do is call." Chichi said.

"Just chill." Bulma said.

"_And_ I'm getting thirsty. But I don't want to go _all the way_ to the tables. That's what boyfriends are for! To get stuff for you." Chichi said as she balled her hands into fists.

Bulma giggled at that.

"Hey, Bulma. Chichi." They heard someone say.

The two girls turned around to see Rae. Bulma noticed that she had gotten her hair cut to right above her shoulders, and that she actually looked pleasant for once. 

Bulma frowned at the way the girl was smiling; she could also see Chichi getting ready to retaliate, so she gave Chichi a look.

Chichi sighed and turned her back on the two of them. 

"What do you want Rae?" Bulma asked.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to let you know that there's a water balloon fight planned for later. Maybe around 1 or 2." Rae said, as she looked Bulma up and down.

"Yeah, I know. Your point?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I was just noticing your cute dress." Rae said as her voice took on a mean tone. "And I was thinking how disgusting it'll be to see that thing get soaked. I know that that heathen of a boyfriend of yours might want to see you, but none of us want to!" 

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I'm wearing a bathing suit under this. I can say the same about you, also. Wearing a light pink spaghetti strap tank, and white shorts won't keep you looking too modest." Bulma said.

"Well, I know the guys _want_ to see me, so I don't care. Give 'em what they want, I always say." Rae said as she smirked.

"Uh huh, ok whatever. Anything else you might want to bother me about?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I hope you know that I'm gonna win this war, right?" Rae said.

"Which one? The one to convince me that I can't have Yamucha, although I don't want him; the one to be as _good_ as me; or maybe the one when you try _not_ to live up to your rep as a whore?" Bulma asked. Chichi grinned.

Rae snarled angrily.

"No! I mean the water fight! The last person left without being wet, wins, you know that? And I won't lose, well to you at least." Rae said.

Bulma sighed.

"Whatever Rae, I don't really care." 

Rae laughed loudly.

"That's because you know you'll lose!" she said.

Chichi growled.

"Whatever! She's just too mature to be baited by you! Bulma will win you just wait and see! _And_ Vegeta will kick Yamucha's ass, if he's not careful!" Chichi said making Rae pale at the thought.

Rae was about to say something when she noticed Yamucha flirting with a pack of attractive girls. She gasped and then got angry.

"I'll see you later on the battlefield." Rae said as she turned and went after her 'boyfriend'.

"Why does she _bother_?" Bulma asked scornfully.

"The same reason why you bothered? Maybe she thinks she can't do better?" Chichi asked as she flicked a blade of grass from the large pile she had pulled out of the earth.

Bulma stared at her for a few moments and then sighed.

"With an attitude like that I'm pretty sure she can't do better… like I did." Bulma said.

Chichi smirked.

"No one said Vegeta was _better_, we just like the way you two look more than you and Yamucha. You'll have really cute kids, and you two always complement each other. Hey, think about it this way! You might actually win Prom King and Queen!" Chichi said happily.

"Nuh uh, you and Goku deserve to win! Vegeta and I have been barely going for two months. I heard people were planning on voting Yamucha and me before we broke up. Even some that still wanted to do it just so I'd _have_ to dance with him at the prom. But, they won't vote Vegeta and me because we've been going for such a short time." Bulma explained.

"But _still_ B-chan! You know that they don't always vote on couples! When we were sophomores two totally different people got picked to be prom king and queen, _and_ they fell in love and are engaged!" Chichi said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Whatever, Chi. I would still like to see you win. Or maybe even Krillin and 18!" Bulma said with a giggle.

"Yeah… _sure_ half the school is afraid of 18, and afraid of Krillin because he _dates_ 18!" Chichi said, making Bulma laugh.

Soon both girls were laughing and hadn't noticed they were being watched.

"Ahem…" they heard, as someone cleared their throat.

They both wiped the tears from their eyes and looked up to the person.

Bulma frowned when she saw Goku and Vegeta standing there.

"Oh! It looks like you two _finally_ decided to show up?" Bulma asked as her good mood thoroughly dissolved. 

"Yeah, what could you two _possibly_ think we'd want with you??" Chichi asked.

Vegeta smirked, and Goku laughed nervously.

Vegeta nodded to Goku, and they pulled from behind their backs bouquets of flowers.

Bulma and Chichi both gasped, but not from a happy surprise, but an angry one.

They knew _exactly_ where those flowers had come from. Tall baskets were arranged around the entire hill filled with the expensive flowers. They knew this fact even before the picnic, because the dance committee also decorated the picnic and they had been there setting them up.

'The nerve of these buffoons…' Bulma thought to herself.

'Did they think we wouldn't notice??' Chichi asked herself. 

'But, then again,' the two girls considered, 'they'd never get us flowers again, we should enjoy it!' 

"Oh, who cares? It's the thought that counts, right??" Bulma asked Chichi, who nodded with fervor.

They shot up and wrapped their arms around their boyfriends.

"Wow," Bulma said, "these are so sweet!" She pried the flowers from Vegeta's hands, noticing the confused look he gave her.

"Goku-chan! I never thought you'd be as gentlemanly as to get me flowers!" Chichi cooed, and then kissed him on the cheek.

Goku blushed and laughed.

The two girls sat down giggling at each other. 

"So, you two are happy?" Vegeta asked carefully as he sat down by Bulma. 

"Did we say we _weren't_?" Bulma asked as she inhaled the scent of the flowers.

He frowned at her.

"I didn't say you _said_ you were unhappy, I'm just asking if yo-" he started but was cut off by a kiss from Bulma.

When they parted he glared at her.

"What? I just was trying to tell you I'm happy, and very flattered." She said.

He turned around angrily, realizing that Goku and Chichi were still behind them.

Chichi was giggling and Goku was shaking his head.

"Hey, boys." Chichi piped up. "We're thirsty. Go get us some sodas." Chichi ordered.

"And some watermelon and strawberries, also!" Bulma told them.

"We're _not_ your slaves." Vegeta said to them. 

"_Today_ you are. You know the tradition: the boy _has_ to serve his girl." Bulma said as she winked at him.

He shook his head, regretting waking up this morning and got to his feet. 

"Kakarot, let's be off." Vegeta said, pulling a British accent, and walking away.

Goku grinned.

"Right, captain!"

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Boys will be boys." Bulma stated.   
"Boys will be boys." Chichi agreed.

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©·©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the boys returned, ten minutes later the teachers had just assembled themselves on the grandstand. 

"Welcome graduating class of 02!!" the principal, Mr. Watanabe, said loudly into the mic. 

A resounding chorus of '02, oh oh! 02 oh oh!' started from the crowd.

After a few minutes the principal asked for silence. 

"We've had many hardships during the school year, but also lots of fun, and having all of you for the past years was… well, you could say a lesson to learn from" the principal spoke earning a few giggles from the crowd.

"However, I will miss all of you, when you graduate next week Saturday." 

(yes, they _will_ be leaving the school in a week's time, but more like 3 mos. with my rate of updating!! -_-) 

"In reflection on how you all have grown and changed over the course of three years, I can say that you all did a pretty fine job." 

"There were our few trouble makers at the beginning of your years here. I remember more specifically when in 9th grade, Vegeta Ouji set off the largest stink bomb in WCH School's history!" the principal said as he chuckled.

Bulma turned and smirked at her boyfriend who was blushing while people whooped and clapped.

"Then there was the 'attack on Mr. Watanabe's car', which was planned by the same Vegeta and executed by him and his two pals Goku and Krillin. I bet you boys _loved_ washing the dried egg, shaving cream, and toothpaste off of my car. Oh, and the spectacle it was to see Juuhachi-gou Jinzouningen, when she sneaked onto the boys wrestling team in 9th grade just to _prove_ that girls could do anything. And they can, because she placed first in 7 meets before anyone realized she wasn't a boy!!"

Bulma, Chichi, Goku, and Vegeta had no idea where Krillin and 18 were sitting but they could hear very loud hoots coming from somewhere to their left.

"That has _got_ to be 18…" Chichi said with a smirk. 

"I also remember the cook-off that was featured in your sophomore year. And that two of you seniors placed in the national competition. No one can say no to the good cooking of second place winner Chichi Mau, and third place winner Sharon Blake." Mr. Watanabe said happily.

Everyone clapped, knowing that Chichi and Sharon _were_ good cooks. 

"_And_ we can't forget the math-a-thon in your junior year. And as expected, our own valedictorian Bulma Briefs placed first in all three levels of competition followed by Arnie Barker, Julia Milan, and Anthony Stokes. " He said with admiration.

The people in the crowd clapped and howled for the announced students.

 "But, enough of my reminiscing! I can already see some of the girls starting to cry. Don't think of leaving high school as the end of an adventure, but as the start of a whole new one." The principal spoke.

"Did any one _else_ predict he was going to say that?" Vegeta asked in a bored tone.

"Shut up, Vegeta!" Bulma said as she and Chichi sniffled slightly.

Vegeta and Goku rolled their eyes.

"Now, onto the class votes!!" The principal said loudly gaining a roar from the students.

"To present the winners, your won teachers!!" he announced as he stepped back to allow the 25 teachers to step forward.

Mrs. Rane stepped up with the announcement in her hand.

"Ok, I will be announcing who you guys picked as the funniest boy and girl of the class of 2002." She said as she opened an envelope.

"All right, funniest boy goes to," she said then paused letting the band play a short drum roll.

"Krillin! And the funniest girl, Margie Nate!" she announced.

Everyone clapped and hooted loudly. 

Bulma, Chichi, and Goku stood up and clapped as Krillin went to stand on the podium next to Margie for their picture. Vegeta who, as usual was already standing and leaning against a tree, clapped lightly.

"Ok!" a perky teacher that few people knew said as he walked up to the podium.

"For most musically talented…" *drum roll*

"Bjorn Willis, and Mandy Toronto!" 

All the people from band and chorus clapped loudly while the regular class just hooted and cheered.

A few more teachers went by announcing honors that no one really wanted to win like quietest. Most artistic and technological was also announced.

"What do you think you'll win Chichi?" Bulma asked.

"I'm hoping for _us_ to win perkiest." Chichi said as she frowned.  
"But I also want to win most culinary talent."

Bulma giggled.

"That wasn't even _on _there until last year where people argued for it to be on! If not, you'd never get picked. But, I don't think I'm all that perky Chichi." Bulma said doubtfully.

"We're the freaking captains of the cheerleading squad Bulma, how much more perky can we get??" Chichi asked.

(Sorry, I never said much about this whole cheerleading thing, but they _are _cheerleaders…)

Bulma laughed.

"Yeah, ok. What do you think Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Oblivious back there will win?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, Vegeta and Goku? Well, Vegeta may get most athletic, Goku may get kindest."  Chichi suggested. 

"Nuh uh, I think Vegeta should win best looking guy." Bulma said as she leaned against the tree Vegeta was leaning against. She winked at him, causing him to blush and turn away.

"Whatever!  My Goku will get the best looking guy! At least _he_ smiles all the time, and doesn't just scowl!" Chichi said as she slung her arms around Goku's thick neck.

"Ever hear the phrase 'just smile and nod'?? Well, that describes Goku completely! He never knows what's going on!" Bulma said angrily.

"Ugh, that is _soooo_ not true, Bulma! You know Goku will win, and you're just jealous!!" Chichi said.

"Will you two SHUT your mouths!?" Vegeta asked in annoyance. 

Chichi and Bulma glared at each other but brought their attention back to the teachers.

"Hey, It's Mr. P!!" Bulma and Chichi said as they looked at their English teacher.

"Yeah," a girl next to them said, "Mr. Watanabe said that Mr. P. has so many awards that are only for students that _he_ has, so he'll be the one to present them." 

Bulma and Chichi nodded slowly, then turned back to Mr. Piccalurius.

"The most athletic boy and girl goes to," he announced as the drums started getting louder.

" Juuhachi-gou Jinzouningen, and Goku Son." He said flatly.

Bulma and Chichi hooted as Goku, blushing profusely, made his way up to the grandstand.

When he got back he was hugged by Bulma and Chichi, and slapped on the back by Vegeta.

"Wow! I didn't think I'd get this!" Goku said in embarrassment.

"Well, you are on the hockey, basketball, football, baseball, track, and   swim teams." Chichi said as she listed them on her fingers.

"Oh, Goku-sa, I'm so proud of you." She said.

"Well, let's not forget about 18. We'll have to congratulate her when we see her." Bulma said. 

"Oh, huh? Yeah, of course." Chichi said as she went back to stroking Goku's hair.  

"Perkiest boy and girl… well, girls, goes to Goku Son and Bulma Briefs and Chichi Mau." Mr. Piccalurius stated.

The two girls squealed happily and went up for the pictures with Goku.

"Best looking boy and girl goes to Vegeta Ouji," Mr. P started and his statement was accompanied by loud howls, hoots, and catcalls.

"I love his ass!" a girl shouted from somewhere in the back.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk.

"Ahem, _and_ Ms. Bulma Briefs." That statement was also accompanied by loud hoots, and calls, but from the boys. 

Vegeta winked at his girlfriend and held his arm out to her.

She linked her arm in his and walked with him up to the grandstand.

They stood in the designated spot and struck a pose as a boy from photography class sprinted by and snapped a picture of them.

"Wow, isn't this cool?" Bulma asked Vegeta as they walked back to their spots.

"I guess so… it's kind of embarrassing." He said. 

"Whatever! You know you love the attention!"

                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©·©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

½ an hour later the ceremony was over. Bulma had won 'Most likely to Succeed', Chichi had won 'Best Homemaker', 17 had one 'Most mellow', and Vegeta had won 'Most likely to be kicked out of College'. (^-^, heh, made the last one up!)

"Ok, students! In a few minutes we will start the water balloon fight, remember: the last person to be left standing and with a dry flag is the winner!" Mr. Watanabe announced.

"Now, there will be twelve squads, all with different colors: Red, Orange, Green, Blue, Purple, Yellow, White, Black, Gray, Maroon, Indigo, and Light Blue.  You will know to which color you've been assigned when you come up to the tables. There you will each be give 30 balloons filled with water. Have fun." 

Bulma giggled at the thought of this.

She had anticipated the balloon fight, because when she was little no one had ever gotten her out.

"Bulma, how will we keep our flags dry and have fun at the same time?" Chichi asked as they all got up to walk to the tables.

"Hmm… well, putting it in our shirts won't help, neither will using it as a bandana." Bulma said flatly.  
"I dunno. Cuz, we would win if we were to avoid everyone but it's hot and I wanna get soaking wet." Chichi stated.

"Well yeah? And I wanna beat Rae Angelico." Bulma said.  
"Forget about her." Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Goku chimed in.

"No, I _would_ but she challenged me and I _won't_ back down." Bulma said as they made it to the tables.

"Name?" A teacher asked.

"Bulma Briefs." She stated.   
"You're on the Purple team." The teacher said handing her a flag and directing her to the bucket of water balloons.

"Vegeta Ouji." Vegeta said.

"All right, you're on the Black team." She said handing him the flag.

"Chichi Mau." Chichi said with a grin.  
"Red team." 

"Goku Son." Goku said as Chichi was handed the flag.

"Red team." The teacher said handing his to him.

"Hey, you guys! Wait up!" Krillin said as he raced over to him.

"Hey, Krillin. What's up?" Goku asked tying the flag around his wrist.

"Nothing. Me and 18 haven't seen you guys all day. What teams are you on?" he asked.

"Vegeta's on black, Bulma's on purple, and me and Chichi are on Red." Goku said holding up his new 'bracelet' to show Krillin.

"Aww, man! I'm on the orange team. But, at least 18'll be with Bulma she's on Purple too." Krillin informed.    

"Oh, good!" Goku said.

"What about… well, you know who?" Gou whispered. 

"Who? Rae and Yamucha?" Krillin asked seriously.

"Yeah, Bulma said something about Rae challenging her, but if they are on the same team, they can't get each other out." Goku said.

"Nah, I heard Yamucha has Orange, and that Rae has Black." Krillin said as he winced, realizing that Rae would be with Vegeta.

Goku sighed.

He felt Chichi wrap her arms around him from behind and grinned.

"Hey, lets get this thing started! Stop chatting. Krillin, you're on the orange team, well get on over there! Just be warned, Goku and I have no loyalties to you in this game. It's war, and if we catch you, you can be sure you'll be _out_." Chichi warned. 

Krillin smirked.

"Ok, but your mistaken, _I'll_ be the one to beat you guys!" he boasted.

Chichi smirked, nodded, and then dragged Goku away.

                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©·©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let the battle begin!" Mr. Watanabe shouted as he pressed the release nozzle on the foghorn.

The kids cheered and raced off, throwing balloons at their classmates aiming for the flags.

"Hey, 18! I'm planning on getting the Veg-monster out, then I'm going after Rae." Bulma said as she pulled 18 along behind her.

18 laughed.

"Ok, I understand about Vegeta but Rae? Why bother?" 18 asked.

"We've got a score to settle." Bulma said seriously as her eyes narrowed.

                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©·©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamucha glared at his ex-girlfriend. He watched as she and 18, who were pretended to be spies, slinked around trees and hit people in the back or on the head with the balloons.

He hated seeing her so happy, especially since he himself was miserable. It grated at him in the worst possible way. 

And it _hurt_ to know that he had lost her to his enemy. He had never really hated Vegeta with a passion until _after_ the two had started seeing each other. 

And, it seemed like nothing could break them apart. Not even when he had brought Shelly onto the scene, had her kiss Vegeta right in _front_ of Bulma! 

'Why?' he asked himself as he clutched his head in confusion.

'Why did she take him back?? She wouldn't have taken _me_ back. I bet the little slut is even sleeping with him.'

His face contorted into an angry grimace. 

He thought back to how he got the two scars on his face.

~~~~~_flashback_~~~~~

"Bulma, I don't know why we can't." Yamucha whined as he nuzzled her neck.

"Because I don't want to." She said nonchalantly, although she was truthfully nervous.

"Oh, that's bullshit Bulma! Why are you such a _tease_?" he asked angrily.

"A tease? It's not myself you get yourself so worked up over nothing and expect me to be like all those other little whores you've been with." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, bitch!" he said as he pushed her. She toppled into the nightstand in his room, making a lamp fall and shatter.

"Come here." He said.

"Yamucha," Bulma said as she eased herself into a kneeling position.

"You're not yourself tonight. I just came here to bring you home. You're drunk Yamucha. Just let it rest." She said carefully.

He laughed softly.

"How long have we been going together, Bulma?" he asked her.

"That doesn't matter!" she argued.

"How long!?" he asked back.

"Three years." She said.

"I think you owe me something at least." He said as he approached her.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and felt behind her for a shard of the broken lamp. 

She grabbed a sizeable piece and got to her feet, brandishing her weapon.

"Yamucha, step back and let me leave!" she barked.

He hesitated for a second, and then laughed loudly.

"You'd never use that on me, coward." He said, his voice slightly slurred. 

Bulma was starting to get very scared.

She took a step towards him and struck out.

She was surprised by his loud scream, and even more surprised that she had made contact.

His face was bleeding and his hand was cupped around his cheek where most of the blood was gushing from.

"Oh, Yamucha!" she said softly, aghast at what she had done.

"I'm gonna kill you." He said as he charged at her.

She struck out again, slashing him across the eye. He was lucky that he had closed it in enough time.

Bulma quickly dropped the shard and ran past him as he toppled onto the ground.

~~~~_end flashback_~~~~~~

He fingered the scars, remembering.

'I wasn't _that_ drunk.' He thought with a smirk.

They had still gotten back together but that was the longest they had been apart; 5 months.

She had forgiven him on the basis that he was _very_ drunk and he had forgiven her for the scars because deep down he knew he couldn't live with out her.

"But _now_ you've gone and left me." He said angrily watching her grin as Vegeta, Chichi, and Goku chased her. 

 "You'll pay for this. I'll hurt you like you hurt me." He said.

He suddenly felt a cold splash run down his back.

He turned to see Rae standing there smirking at him.

Her shirt was soaked and already see-through. He smirked at her.

'And she'll be the perfect one to help me do it.' 

"Come on silly, stop staring at me! Let's go have some fun!" she yelled happily. 

He nodded and followed after her.

                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©·©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta, Goku, and Chichi were sopping wet from a double team attack by Bulma and 18.

Krillin had bombed 18 with a balloon right after her barrage on her three friends so she had run after him.

"Bulma!! I'm gonna get you good for this!" Chichi shrieked as she tossed a balloon at Bulma, only missing by an inch.

"Ha ha! Bombs away!" Bulma said as she threw a balloon over her shoulder.

She was surprised to hear a surprised shout come from Goku.

"Yesssss!" she said happily.

She shrieked as a balloon hit her squarely in the back.

Before she could turn around another hit her on her butt, then two more on the back. 

"Hey, hey!" she said seeing that Chichi and Goku had stopped and Vegeta had been the culprit.

He smirked and tossed a balloon up and caught it.

Before Bulma could grab one of her own, Vegeta's balloon went airborne exploding on her face.

She growled at him and threw three purple balloons, hitting him on the chest.

He laughed at this.

Chichi and Goku came back aiming at their friends with red balloons.

Bulma and Vegeta ducked some of the balloons but still got most of them.

"This is war, Chichi!" Bulma yelled throwing balloons at her black-haired friend.

Chichi laughed returning the hits.

Bulma, remembering that she wanted to win the water balloon contest ran off behind a large tree.

She checked her flag, which was wrapped, around her ankle. A few trails of water had run down her leg, but the flag was barely damp.

'If I can let it dry off completely, know one'll even know!' she thought to herself.

"What _are_ you doing?" she heard come from behind her.

She jumped and turned around.

"What? Are you intending on stalking me now?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

He smirked and walked up to her. 

"No, not stalking just talking safety measures." He stated.

Her eyes widened slightly.  
"Hey! You wore the chain! It makes you look _very_ sexy! Especially with this outfit!" Bulma giggled as she winked at him.

Vegeta was wearing a black wife-beater, and baggy khaki shorts.

"I _always_ look sexy." He told her.

Bulma nodded, then blushed, remembering walking in on him in the nude.

"Come on, before your banshee friend starts thinking you've been abducted." He said grabbing her hand.

"Oh, Vegeta, that's so crazy." She said as she let him lead her away.

A heavy sigh came from the other side of the tree.

"I really should have crashed that party. They look even more in love now, don't they?" Yamucha asked dejectedly.

"So? Why bother with them? They are so disposable, darling." Rae said as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"Now, I've got an appointment to keep with that little blue-haired rat." Rae spoke softly.

Yamucha raised an eyebrow as Rae sauntered away from him

                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©·©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma and Vegeta were standing near the buffet table. Bulma was sipping an ice-cold lemonade and watching Vegeta inhale Buffalo wings when the microphone screeched gaining everyone's attention. 

"All right! Only 15 minutes left, before the game is over and we pick who came out of the battle with their flags still dry!" A cheerleader shouted.

The crowd cheered and the sound of exploding balloons resonated across the field as everyone tried to get in their last few cheap shots.

"I've got some business to take care of." Bulma said softly as she detached herself from her boyfriend.

"Huh, yeah ok, sure." Vegeta muttered without looking up from his pile of Buffalo wings. 

Bulma wandered of into the mass of students hitting each other with full water balloons.

She was looking intently for one certain person.

"Hey, bitch, were you looking for me?" a voice asked dripping with sarcastic sweetness.

Bulma rolled her eyes, and without turning she knew who it was.

"Think fast, Rae." She said as she pitched a purple balloon over her shoulder. 

She smirked, hearing the angered shriek come from behind her.

Bulma laughed as she ran from Rae behind one of the large trees.

"Come out here and fight me, skank!" Rae yelled in anger and embarrassment.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Bulma asked from behind the tree.

"Yeah!" Rae said as she ran around to the other side and threw a black balloon right into Bulma's face. 

Bulma yelped in surprise and shook with anger making the cold-water slide from her hair and off the tip of her nose.

"Ha! Knew I'd catch you off guard. You're such a dumb little thing! No wonder why Yamucha had to get rid of you!" Rae said as she laughed, feeling proud of herself.

"Oh, just shut your mouth for once!" Bulma said as she balled her hands into fists and struck out at Rae, hitting her square in the jaw.

Rae stumbled and fell backwards.

"Hey! I didn't say we were going to fight! But, now it's on bitch!" Rae screamed as she pushed herself to her feet.

"If you can even lay one of your dirty little fingers _on_ me." Bulma mocked as she backed up, getting ready to fight.

Her fist ached, but she wouldn't let on that she was in pain.

Rae ran to her and grabbed her around the shoulders and started yanking on her long hair.

Bulma was surprised at the action, so she grabbed onto Rae's shorter locks, pulling ferociously.

"What is this, huh? You can't even fight fair?" Bulma asked, trying to ignore the pain coming from her scalp. 

"You're fighting this way, too, so it's fair enough!!" Rae said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice.

Bulma angrily put her leg behind Rae's making the other girl fall to the ground. 

Bulma ended up on top and continued to punch at Rae's face.

Rae felt Bulma's fist connect painfully with her lip. A sharp pain came from the blow and she felt a hot liquid start to dribble down her chin.

'Oh no! My face! What'll I do if it's like this for prom??' Rae thought in horror.

Now, she was determined to get Bulma back for that, make her end up just like her.

She placed her legs on Bulma's stomach flipping her over.

She started to claw at Bulma's face, smirking when she saw small rivers of blood appear on her face.

Bulma winced in pain as Rae's manicured nails dug at her flesh. 

"That'll serve you right! No need to be jealous of my beauty and _try_ to destroy it just because you're so hideous!" Rae taunted.

Bulma was more than a little ticked off.

She would have fingernail scratches on her face and there was no way they'd heal by Friday night.

"Kuso!" Bulma screamed ramming her knees repeatedly into Rae's stomach.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!"

                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©·©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called as he ran up to his best friend.

Vegeta had just finished chugging a ½ liter of fruit punch and wiped the remaining drop from his lips.

"What is it Kakarot?" he asked in annoyance.

"Have you seen Bulma… or as a matter of fact, have you seen Rae either??" Goku asked frantically.

Chichi ran up beside him, looking worried.

"What do you mean? Why would _she_ be anywhere near Rae?" Vegeta asked showing little interest.

"Don't you _remember_ you dork?? Bulma said that Rae had challenged her!!" Chichi yelled exasperatedly.

"That doesn't mean that they're doing that right now! For all we know, Rae could be somewhere fucking Yamucha and Bulma… she could just be in the girls' room or something! Who knows?" he asked as he cut himself a slice of German Chocolate cake.

Goku's mouth started to water, and his mind wandered from the subject of hand.

"Baka!" Chichi scolded as she smacked him at the back of the head, gaining his attention.

"Rae's one to pull dirty tricks, and if they're in a brawl, _which _I bet they are then Bulma's not safe there!" Chichi said.

"Heh, if they _are_ fighting, my woman will win. It's 'bout time they did anyway. I wonder what it could be over this time?" Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Chichi said as she clapped a hand over her mouth in realization.

"Nani??" both Vegeta and Goku asked.

"I forgot to _tell_ you guys what I heard in the bathroom a couple hours ago. I told Bulma, and maybe that's why she's so mad…" Chichi said more to herself.

"What did you tell her?" Vegeta asked glaring at her.

Chichi bit her lip nervously.

"Well… maybe I _shouldn't_ tell you. It wouldn't be the brightest idea." 

"It wasn't the brightest idea bringing it up in the _first_ place, Chi!" Goku said as he shrugged.

"Well, I was in the bathroom, right and I hear these three girls talking. Now, this was before the water balloon contest and even before you guys showed up… well, one of the three girls was Rae. The other two were her friends; Trina and Aya." Chichi said as her face slightly darkened.

"Rae was telling them how she had the _perfect_ plan," Chichi continued, "she said that by the end of the day she'd steal _every_ man that Bulma has ever had. And that was only you and Yamucha… she already _has_ Yamucha so I assume…" she trailed off.

"That she wants _me_." Vegeta finished for her.

"BS!" Goku said with a grin.

"Vegeta's not _that_ great looking. Why doesn't Rae want me??" Goku asked jokingly.

But Chichi and Vegeta didn't find the situation funny.

"I don't think she's hung-up on Vegeta's looks although I'll _have_ to admit he is quite a looker." Chichi said as she smirked making Vegeta blush.

"But I think," she continued, "that it's a matter of wanting whatever Bulma _has._"  

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Well… isn't odd that since Yamucha had had _so_ many girls on the side but he decided to leave Bulma for _this_ particular one?? And you guys can admit, he has had lots of girls better looking then lil' ol' Rae." Chichi said.

"Yeah, she looks sort of like a witch with all that dark hair and those evil looking eyes." Vegeta said.

"So, basically you are saying that Rae had an obsession with Bulma and decided to take from her whatever she had??" Vegeta asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, that's what I figure-" Chichi started but was cut off by Vegeta. 

"And you _told_ her all of this? Do you _want_ to make her more paranoid then she needs to be?" he asked with anger.

Chichi looked down, feeling guilty for gossiping too much.

"Come on, Vegeta. It wasn't Chichi's fault. She was just looking out for Bulma, you know? Kind of giving her a heads up on Rae's plans." Goku stated.

Chichi nodded her head liking Goku's answer a lot more then her own.

Vegeta balled his hands into fists and cursed.

"Come on, we've got to go find her before she does anything stupid." He said.

"Like what? Bulma's smart enough to not let Rae tempt her into a fight." Chichi said, feeling very sure of herself. 

"Yeah?" Goku asked skeptically as they started to head towards the clearing.

"Well, there is a lot you can say to make a person's common sense go out the window."

                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©·©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By now a good-sized crowd had gathered to watch the inevitable catfight. In just a few weeks, word of the Bulma, Vegeta, Yamucha, and Rae situation spread through the school, and events from the camping trip had gained the students interest and fanned the fire.

People had already even made _bets_ to see who would come out in a fight between Rae and Bulma; and Vegeta and Yamucha. 

It was easy to see that whenever Vegeta and Yamucha fought, Vegeta would come out the victor so there was no challenge in that, but with Bulma and Rae… that was a completely different story.

"Hey," a blonde boy said to his friend, "my money's on Angelico. She looks like she's more of a fighter." 

"Nuh uh." His friend said shaking his head. "It has to be Briefs because she's angry and looks about ready to kill! Look at the moves she's pulling! Punches, slaps, backhands, and scratching."

Bulma and Rae were oblivious to the crowd however.

They had gotten off the ground and were in a sort of grappling standoff. 

They each had their share of black and blues, but no one would notice them in a day or two. 

"This is the _last_ time you'll try and steal a man from me, you whore!" Bulma screamed bringing her knee into Rae's stomach. 

The crowd cheered at the powerful move and some let out 'ohhh's as they realized what had sparked _this_ particular fight.

Rae let out a choked squeal and crumpled to the ground, clutching her stomach.

Bulma took this opportunity to try and finish Rae off.

She brought her foot up, kicking Rae in the stomach, making her flip over onto her back. 

Rae coughed harshly but staggered to her feet.

She brought back her palm and sent it flying across Bulma's face.

The slap made a sharp sting on Bulma's face.

And again, they were thrown back into a battle to see who could get the other down first.

"Stop being so freaking jealous, bitch! I never told _you_ I wanted your man." Rae said as she brought a fist to Bulma's mid-section.

"Yeah?" Bulma asked after she regained her breath. 

"Well, knowing you, you'd want _every_ single guy regardless of whether he wanted you or not!" Bulma said while ramming her knee into Rae's thigh, making the other girl stumble.

Rae kicked out, connecting with Bulma's shin.

"Ha! What a dirty little trick. See, I know that hunk you've got doesn't like dirty skany girls who don't play fair… he'll have no need for you." Rae taunted, playing off of Bulma's suspicions trying to make her more enraged and disoriented.

She really could not understand why Bulma thought she wanted Vegeta. Of course she _did _find him extremely sexy in a dangerous bad-boy way, but his attitude and stubbornness put her off. She wanted a man like Yamucha who could be easily molded… and easily destroyed.

Before she knew it she was on her back again.

As she struggled to her feet Bulma balled her hand into a fist.

"Liar! I think you're a disgusting whore, and you don't know when to give it up. Just wait and see, you'll get what's coming to you!" Bulma yelled making her fist connect with Rae's face.

The crowd visibly winced at the crack that resounded.

All got quiet as Rae hit the ground with a thud.

Bulma, breathing heavily, took a few steps back, just incase Rae decided to retaliate.

As she noticed that Rae wasn't getting up again she started to really feel the extent of her injuries.

Her eyes were on fire, and she knew they were going to be swollen by tomorrow. Her legs ached from punches and kicks, and muscles she never knewshe _had _ached because she had used them to fight.

She placed one hand on her sore stomach and limped over to where Rae lay.

She looked down and saw that Rae's face was partially covered with blood.

It was gushing from her nose.

Bulma immediately felt bad. She hoped that it wasn't broken.

She leant down slightly, noticing that Rae had started opening her eyes.

"heh that was quite a punch. I didn't know you had it in ya, little Ms. Preppy." Rae mumbled trying to roll onto her stomach.

She couldn't so she stayed on her back.

"My face feels so numb… shit, what'd you do?" Rae asked.

Bulma shrugged and stood.

Rae was probably going to pass out.

If a teacher came onto the scene, she'd surely be suspended and it was only four days 'til graduation.

"Bulma!" she heard a voice call.

She was so relieved to hear it. It was Vegeta.

Chichi and Goku ran over to Rae as all the kids started to disperse.

"What… happened?" Vegeta asked as he walked up to her.

"I-I well… she _started_ it." Bulma said. Which, in actuality was not true, but she wanted someone to comfort her.

"Shit, you fucked her up." Vegeta said as he glanced over his shoulder at Rae.

Bulma's face crumpled as she tried to contain her tears.

Vegeta felt horrible.

He knew that Bulma _should_ be feeling elated because she kicked Rae's ass, but she had a lot of bruises and seemed to be so exhausted.

Bulma came closer to Vegeta, burying her head in his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He rubbed her back as she started to tell him about everything that happened.

Five minutes later Goku and Chichi came up to them.

"Well… Rae's fine… if you care to know." Chichi started out carefully.

Vegeta shrugged.  
"Hello, Bulma!" Chichi said tapping her friend on her blue head.

"What, leave me alone." Bulma muttered, her voice muffled by Vegeta's shoulder. "I have a horrible headache!"

"You're not gonna start _crying_ are you?" Goku asked.

"NO!" Bulma shouted, picking her head up off Vegeta's shoulder and glaring at Goku.

Goku stepped back in surprise, "Ok, ok." He said.

"And, her nose isn't broken. She said that she doesn't want to get suspended so she's just gonna go home. She told someone to tell a teacher that she got sick." Chichi explained.

"Hey, that's a smart idea. But, I don't want to have to miss the senior picnic." Bulma said as she pressed two fingers to her throbbing temple.

"It only has about two more hours left." Vegeta said, trying to reason with her.

"I don't care! There are pictures to be taken, and desserts to be eaten." Bulma said.

"Desserts! Yum!" Goku said. "Now, we really can't leave."

"What are you gonna do about these bruises and cuts. In less than an hour they'll turn real ugly." Vegeta said.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I always bring a pair of jeans and a sweater with me, incase it rains or something gets spilled on my clothes. So, I'll just change into that. I can put makeup on my face, and then when I go home later I'll tend to them." Bulma said happily.

Vegeta smirked.

"I'm really proud of you." He whispered so Goku and Chichi wouldn't hear.

"Why?" she asked as she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. 

"Because you kicked Rae's ass! I would have done it a _long_ time ago, but then there's this whole _battery_ law, and it's not proper for a guy to hit a girl and so on, and so on." He said with a smirk.

She laughed,

"I'm glad, it was to be _my_ honor." 

"Bulma-chan, are you _sure_ you don't want to go home. Those bruises must be painful." Chichi said.

"Nope," Bulma said in a carefree tone. "I don't want to go home. Now, you'll follow me to my car, while Goku and Vegeta wait for us on the hill. " 

"Hey!" they heard a voice call from behind them.

It was Mr. Watanabe, the principal. He was running towards them, and his face was red making him look angry.

"Bulma!" he called again.

Bulma bit her lip in apprehension and turned to Chichi.

Chichi shrugged with a worried expression. They did not know if Bulma would be expelled or not.

"The contest is over. When I asked who won, no one at the podium had a dry flag, and then I heard people saying that _you_ won the battle." The principal explained.

"Oh?" Bulma asked, wondering if the kids who had said she won, knew that Mr. Watanabe was talking about the water balloon fight.

"Yes, so if you can show me your flag, you can win that huge basket of gourmet chocolates." 

"Oh!! Oh, yes! I've got to have that." Bulma said as she leaned down and untied the flag from around her ankle. 

It was slightly dirty, because she had been rolling around on the ground with Rae, but it was dry.

He inspected it then smiled.

"Ok! It's good, you've won." He said to her.

"Oh! Wow!" Bulma said grinning.

"Wait, a second." The principal said staring at her closely.  
"What are with all these bruises?" he asked her.

Bulma's eyes widened.

"Oh, well, I got a little too into the battle, and me and a girl started to get kind of rough… and I tumbled down the side of a hill." She said as she notice some of the bumpy terrain.

"Ouch," he said, "Ok, well, you'll have to be more careful. To get your prize come to the podium when you're ready to leave." He said.

"All right, sure thing Mr. W." Bulma said as he turned and walked away.

Chichi started laughing.

"When, he asked about your bruises, I thought he would know for _sure _that they were from a fight." Chichi said.

"I know, but I'm not a fighting type, so I guess he never even considered it." Bulma said.

"Let's go get your stuff from the car, hmm? And then, it's off to the picnic." Chichi said.

                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©·©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(more of my fabulous skipping around)_

Yamucha peered at the group of four from behind a very large oak tree. He was close enough to hear all the conversations that had went on in the last 15 minutes without being seen.

Yamucha had seen the entire fight between Bulma and Rae. Rae had told him that she was going to have a confrontation with Bulma, so he followed after her when she had started the water balloon fight with Bulma.

He was very pleased to see that the two had fought.

Although Bulma had one, he still believed that Rae had one up on her. As he watched Bulma and Chichi walk to the parking lot he noticed Bulma had a limp and was complaining profusely about pain. But, Rae had gotten up after being socked in the jaw, and had walked away with only little difficulty. She seemed to only have slight pain in the legs, and disorientation from the punch.  
Rae's only problem was that she wasn't that bright.

Bulma would never have gotten that last punch in if Rae hadn't brought up that last statement about Vegeta not wanting Bulma. 

'Whoo,' Yamucha thought remembering the look on Bulma's face, '_that_ got her pissed. It wasn't a smart thing to say.'

He watched as Vegeta and Goku, having a conversation about the silliness of their women, walked away.

He felt anger swell inside of him.

'How long has it been?' he asked himself.

'A little more than two months, and all the friends I used to have, abandoned me. Kuso, they'll all pay for that. Goku and Krillin, too, but I'll have Vegeta first. And, if I see them together again, it'll be all I can do not to kill him. But maybe…' Yamucha thought with a grin, 'that isn't such a bad idea?' 

                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©·©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok! Well, that is the end of chapter 18! It wasn't as marvelous as I thought it should be _but_ I really wasn't up to writing about all that was to happen afterwards. There isn't much the point of this chapter was to introduce _more_ conflicts! And what's this w/Rae liking Vegeta? Oh, I'm _bad_. Mwahahahah! So, you'll tell me what you think about Yamucha's psychotic-ness, right? This is all very important for chapter 20 (_prom night, prom night, prom night_) and I'm sure, you'll guys'll get a shock out of it, cuz this story's going out with a BANG! Chapter 19 is PROM PREPARATIONS, I think it'll be funny, but I'm not sure yet! 

Hee hee, also: if you want to send me and e-mail, please write the subject as something like: about your story or something, cuz a lot of viruses are coming to me, and if the e-mail isn't properly addressed I'll delete it and I reply to _every_ e-mail, so if you don't get a reply that's probably why! Thanx go to my BETA-ing favorites: Lindsey, Pan-chan, and Veggie-girl! Luvvies! 

And if you didn't catch it at the top, Princesspanchii-subscribe@yahoogroups.com is my ML… to get the latest update you _must_ be on this list! Ok? I can't remember to send chapter notification to individuals. So… comments/questions à cinnabunny@msn.com. 


	23. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19~

~x~x~

Disclaimer: I in no way own the Dragonball Z characters in this fanfic. The only thing I own are my own characters and the idea and title for this fanfic. 

::Hey all! Wow! It's chapter 19! ^-^ We've come a _long_ way! Through the initial breakup, the coming together of Bulma and Vegeta, the plot to pull them apart, and now… they're getting ready for the prom! *sniffle * My babies have grown so much!

_Anyways_! No need to get all sad… I _may_ do a sequel! LOL, wouldn't _that_ be crazy? I won't tell you what'll be in this chapter; you'll just have to read to find out!:: 

Princess** 

~x~x~

Rae sighed as she looked out the window.

'Another boringly happy and sunny day in West Capital City.' She thought.

From where she stood she could see the Capsule Corp Compound and its rich surrounding neighborhoods.

She clutched the windowsill in anger.

She was pretty wealthy herself, but she thought the Briefs did not deserve their wealth.

'If I had all she had, I wouldn't have a care in the world…' Rae thought.

She ran a hand through her hair and winced as a sharp pain went through her shoulder.

She smirked.

'That girl can really punch when she's angry.' Rae thought.

Her smirk faded as she heard a sound behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, Yamucha." She said as she turned pulling the sheet tighter around her body.

He sat up in bed and looked around.

"Really? Nothing? Why do you look so sad?" he asked with a grin. "Anything I can do to make you feel better." 

Rae smiled.

"No… I'm not sad. I was just thinking about the prom on Friday night." She said slowly.

"Yeah?" he asked as he yawned. "What about it?"

She frowned.

"Yamucha! You promised to take me!" Rae said.

"Oh… well, in that case I'll have to cancel my other dates!" he said.

She stared at him in shock.

"Kidding… if I promised to take you, I guess I will." He said as he shrugged.

"Good. I don't want to have to go all by myself and have to deal with those stupid goody-goodies." She said with disgust.

Yamucha's face darkened. 

"I know what you mean." he muttered. 

"But, let's not think about it, we still have 25 minutes before I have to go to work, what say we find something to do 'til then?" he asked as he caressed her shoulder.

Rae smiled, but then suddenly thought of all the names she had been called and she wasn't surprised why.

She had an aching feeling that Yamucha was using her body. 

"Um… you know what I really don't have the time baby. They gave us a day off for a reason. I've got shopping to do, and then work at 12." She lied.

His flirtatious expression faltered.

"What? Oh come on! It'll only take five minutes, ten tops." He whined.

"Sorry Ya-chan, I got to go." She said.

"Oh, all right, see you later." He muttered and then smiled at her.

She grinned.

"Ok! I promise to give you a treat later!" she said as she winked, and then blew him a kiss.

'He isn't using me! He didn't even get mad when I refused him. He must really love me!' Rae thought happily. (AN: _yeah_ _right_!!) 

She opened the door and walked over to the bathroom across the hall to get dressed.

As the door closed behind her, Yamucha's amiable expression faded.

"Bitch." He said as he leaned back in the bed.

"I'll have you later anyway, but in the meantime I'd better call Clara to take your place."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichi grinned as the brisk air whipped around her face.

Bulma was a fast driver but _nothing_ compared to Juunana-gou. 

18 was in the front seat next to her brother, and she and Bulma were in the back.

They were driving across town to the malls over there because they needed to buy their prom dresses.

"This was a great idea, 18!" Bulma yelled over the fast moving air. 

"Yeah, I know!" 18 yelled back.

"Having my brother come with us to buy our prom dresses so he could give a manly opinion was genius of me, wasn't it?" she asked as she turned around to grin at her friends.

Chichi and Bulma giggled as 18's shoulder length blond hair whipped about her face.

"Oooh!" 18 groaned as she tucked some of the flailing strands behind her ear.

"17, can't you put the top up? This is torture for my hair!" she whined.

"Hey, I think I'm being malleable enough! First, I'm up at nine on a _day_-_off_ to take my sister and her annoying little friends halfway across town to shop! _And_ I'm being forced to sit around and tell you wenches what I think of your stupid dresses and let myself look gay as hell in a girl's dress store!" he growled as he glanced over his shoulder to glare at them.

"Hey! You _know_ that there will be lots of hott girls there, besides you'd never give up the chance to see Chichi and Bulma trying on outfits." 18 said with a wink as 17 blushed.

"Whatever…" he growled.

"Put the top up." Chichi ordered.

He did as told.

"Anyway," 18 said as the car became quieter, "what do you think we'll find at this boutique?" 

"What does it matter? As long as it isn't a store anywhere near where the boys are buying their tuxes." Bulma said.

"Yeah, because we want our dresses to knock 'em dead!" Chichi said with a giggle.

17 chuckled.

"What?? Hmm? Don't you think Amy's going to go all out to get the best Prom dress?" 18 asked slyly.

"_If_ he's still going with her…" Bulma muttered.  
17 was silent.

"Well?" the three girls asked impatiently.

"Um… we kind of broke up." He said.

"Of course." Chichi muttered.

"Who is it now?" she asked.

"This girl named Ayana." He said with a shrug.

"Oh, and?" 18 asked with interest.

"And what??" he asked them blushing heatedly.

"Oh! He really likes her!! Oooh!" Chichi and Bulma squealed.  
17 just shook his head in disagreement.

"Anyways back to the subject at hand." 18 said ignoring her brother for the moment.

"Yeah! I don't care what I have to spend to get the perfect prom dress. I want to really impress Vegeta." Bulma said dreamily.

"Well, don't we all want to impress our boyfriends?" 18 asked.

"Yeah and maybe he'll be so attracted to you and he'll look so good that you won't be able to resist sl-" Chichi started but was cut off by Bulma's hand clamping over her mouth.

Bulma and 18 hushed her and then nodded towards 17 who was partially listening.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Chichi said sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Bulma muttered.

"Speaking of which-" 18 said with a grin.

"Speaking of nothing! Let's get back to prom dresses!" she said with a red face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! I tried again and none of the girls are home." Krillin said as he came back from the phone booth.

Goku and Vegeta were sitting in the center of the mall on one of those big sofas sipping slushies. It was about 10 in the morning and since the school had given all the seniors the day off to prepare for the prom they were taking advantage of it.

"What took you so long? We sent you twenty minutes ago!" Vegeta said angrily as he got up from his seat.

"Mrs. Briefs just would not stop talking to me!" Krillin whined. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I know what you mean. Now that Bulma's parents know that I'm not just her 'friend' anymore, her mom insists on having conversations with me. Her dad threatens me by saying he'll pull strings and have every known assassin on me if I don't be 'responsible' with his daughter." Vegeta groaned.

Goku giggled.

"Anyway, I guess we should go get our tuxes." Krillin said.

"Yeah. Good thing we got fitted for them last week." Vegeta said.

"I know, but then they always want to make more adjustments and poke at you with their stupid needles." Goku said.

"Well, then we can order their corsages while we wait." Vegeta said.

"What colors did they want again?" Krillin asked.

"Bulma wants a blue and purple flower." Vegeta said.

"Chichi wants a red one." Goku said.

"And 18… um a white and pink, I think??" Krillin said.

"Heh, it's your ass if you get her the wrong one." Vegeta said as he laughed.

"That's really not funny." Krillin said, with a serious face.

"I don't want to mess up."

"Yeah," Goku said, "me neither. Chichi means a lot and if she's upset on her prom I'll feel terrible." (A/n: He's _so_ sweet!)

"Whatever, you're all a bunch of fools. The 'prom' is just one big ol party. Except it has more drinking, more fighting and more sex." Vegeta said with a grin.

"The girls don't think of it like that. And anyway, don't try to act like you're all macho. _You're_ still the only guy I know that bought a girl a huge stuffed animal and a box of _Belgian_ chocolates just to _ask_ her to go with you! I mean, that's pretty pathetic considering she could have said no." Krillin said as he laughed.

Vegeta growled and glared at Goku.

"That was all your fault, you know that?? Feeding me all that BS about her needing all that nonsense." Vegeta said.

"Hey… you guys are still going strong so you'll have to thank Chi and me for that!" Goku said as he backed away from the seething Vegeta.

"But… on a serious note, it's amazing." Krillin muttered as he and the guys started walking over to the tux store.

"What's amazing chrome-dome?" Vegeta asked. He was in a pissy mood.

"Well… you and Bulma… just thinking about it baffles me." Krillin said.

"Me too!" Goku piped up.

"_Everything_ confuses you." Vegeta said to him.

Then turning to Krillin he asked, "Why does it baffle you? And how many times do you think about it?"

Krillin shrugged.

"It's not like that. Only when I see you guys together, or somebody makes us flashback to _before_ you two were a 'thing'. I can't seem to piece together how this ever happened." Krillin said thinking seriously.

"Well," Goku said grinning.

"Vegeta had had the hots for her since like 8th grade, and Bulma had seriously detested him cuz he was a really annoying, mean brat. And the more Vegeta liked her, the more he would be mean to her. But _anyway_" Goku said as he glanced at the angry and embarrassed Vegeta, "from what Chichi tells me, Bulma started liking him sometime around high school. So, after going with Yamucha on and off for three years Bulma gets fed up so, this is all Chichi-news so it may be wrong, she breaks it off with him, which you already know. She remembers how much she _loves_ Vegeta and so when he asked her out she said yes. She even said she thought you were adorable! Vegeta adorable, heh, now that's funny." Goku said. 

Vegeta grabbed Goku around the collar of his shirt and pulled the taller boy close to him.

"Shut your mouth with all of this nonsense before I shut it for you." He warned.

"Y-yes." Goku said as Vegeta let him go.

Krillin sighed at his two friends.

"Come on guys. Let's go get the suits. I don't want to have to waste more time then I have to." Krillin said.

"You just want to get back to the ice queen." Vegeta teased. Goku nodded with a smug expression.

"And you think your girls are better?" Krillin asked, sparking a whole new argument.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

17's metallic blue Roadster eased into the parking space and he let out a sigh of contentment when he braked.

"17 gets horny when he drives his car." 18 said with a wicked smirk.

17 turned to stare at her sharply and then flicked her nose.

"That's a lie, bitch." He said in a playful tone.

"I just really appreciate fine machinery." He said.

"Especially when you don't have to pay for it?" she asked.

He glared at her, and she returned the exact look. 

"This is when I remember you two are twins." Bulma said in awe as the twins continued to stare at one another.

"Yeah, your faces look _exactly_ the same!" Chichi said.

18 glanced at her black haired friend and then opened her door.

She stepped out, with Bulma, Chichi, and 17 following her example. 

"Come on! They have six boutiques here and I want to hit at least two of them before lunch." 18 said.

"Juu?" 17 asked bewildered.

"What now??" she asked.

"It's only 10 now. We decided to grab lunch at one. You'll be hitting _two_ shops by then??" he asked with wide eyes. 

"Yeah, he's right 18." Bulma said with a frown.

"We'd better not push for two. We'll be lucky only trying for _one_. I mean we'll only be missing out on the best dresses if we hurry."

Chichi nodded her head with fervor.

"Ugh," 17 groaned as the two girls looped their arms through his.

"Why didn't I just get drunk and then stay in bed with a hang over??"

"Because," 18 said as she lead them through the mall doors, "you know that I'd drag you from your bed even with the mother of all hangovers to take us here."

The first store on their list was Madame Fou Fou's House of Fashion. (A/n: Don't know _how_ I made that up… -_-)

 The three girls made sure that Juunana-gou was comfortably situated in a chair right outside of the dressing rooms as they ran through the store selecting dresses.

Bulma examined a shiny, metallic two-piece lavender dress.

"How about this?" she asked 18.

"It's the style, but I think you'd look better in a more classic look." She said.

Bulma nodded and put the dress back on its rack.

"This one?" Chichi asked, holding a Spanish cut fire red dress.

"No!" Bulma and 18 said in unison.

"We agreed, no mini dresses." 

"But they all look so good on me." Chichi whined.

"I agree! Let her wear the mini!" 17 exclaimed with a grin.

"Shut _up_!" Bulma ordered.

"You girls wanted my opinion so badly, and now you shun me." He said, feigning to be pained at the thought.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, you'll want a dress like this." 18 said, pointing to a full-length dress with a bodice and a large bow in the back.

"_Very_ classic." Bulma agreed.

Chichi pouted.

"Then… what about this?" Chichi asked holding up a black dress.

It was an entire mini-dress with a separate skirt around it that came from the back and reached the floor.

"Eww no! That's an oldie style." 18 said as she wrinkled up her nose.

"Get to the skimpy bikinis!!" 17 groaned to the girls as he watched two girls walk by with bathing suits piled on their arms.

Chichi smirked.

"All in due time, 17, all in due time." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes… and how is yours fitting, Mr. Ouji?" the small tailor asked as he stood behind Vegeta with an approving smile.

The three boys were in the fitting room, in front of three mirrors.

They turned around, inspecting their suits, and looked at the front again, still not exceedingly satisfied.

They were buying, not renting and for two grand a suit, they wanted them to fit right. (A/n: Whoa… let's say it's an Armani type store…)  

Vegeta frowned as he pulled at his sleeve.

"Not to your liking Mr. Ouji?" the tailor asked timidly. He had seen Vegeta's reaction when the suit had been too long.

Vegeta ignored the annoying old man and turned to his friends.

"How do yours feel?" he asked Goku and Krillin.

"It's _itchy_! And hot!" Goku complained pulling at the collar. 

"We can line it with more silk, if you'd like Mr. Son." The tailor said.

"Ok, sure." Goku said as he pulled off his suit jacket.

All the boys had black suits, but different color inside shirts and cummerbunds.

Krillin had a white shirt with a blood-red cummerbund, going for the classic style. Goku had a carnation pink shirt with a light pink cummerbund. And Vegeta had a white shirt with a dark-blue cummerbund.

"All of this is uncomfortable to wear." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He was uncomfortable but he _had_ to admit he liked how he looked. The suit fit him perfectly.

"All right." Vegeta said taking off his suit jacket.

"I'll take mine, but, as soon as you make alterations to these sleeves. And if you're giving Kakarot better lining I want it too." Vegeta said handing the jacket over to the man.

"Yeah, same here." Krillin said as he pulled off his jacket.

"Ok, sirs…" the tailor said as he marked off which jacket belonged to whom.

"It'll take at the least three hours to do, so it'd be appreciated if you could keep yourselves busy. These are for the prom, ne?" the tailor asked.

Goku nodded.

"Heh, yeah, I should have known. This is the style all the guys get." The tailor said with a chuckle. 

"Who cares? I just don't want to have to get fitted anymore." Goku whined. 

Vegeta chuckled.

"All right then. On to the flower store." He said.

"Yeah…" Krillin said sarcastically, "flowers." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

"Hmm? And this one, 17?" 18 asked as she posed in a sparkly floor length pale blue gown.

"Nah… it makes your hips look chunky and doesn't go with your eyes." He said in a bored tone.

18 stuck out her tongue and turned to the mirror. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Hey," she said tugging the fabric that clung to her hips, "he's right." 

Bulma and Chichi came out at that moment decked out in the same black dresses.

"Hey!" Bulma exclaimed.

Chichi not wanting to argue and seeing it looked better on Bulma, walked back into the dressing room.

"Take that off." 17 said.

"What, why??" Bulma asked.

"Oh, listen to him. He knows what he's talking about." 18 said with a grin.

Bulma growled, but turned on her heel and walked into her dressing room.

"17, you've been a big help." 18 said with a smile, knowing her twin was bored and exhausted.

It was around two in the afternoon and they had only been in three stores.

"I promise to get you a triple scoop Rocky Road when this is all over."

"Oh… yippee." He said with sarcasm, but she knew he'd never say _no_ to Rocky Road.  

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Rae sighed as she stared at the low-cut dress. Its V-shaped neck was the type that dipped low enough to show her belly button. 

She contemplated buying it, thinking maybe it'd be a little over the top, but she really wanted all of Yamucha's attention to be on _her_. 

"I'll get it." She conceded, and winced as she glanced at the price.

"Two eighty five. _Shit_." She said thinking about her already maxed out Platinum Visa.

"Oh! Rae, it's you." A girl said as she came up to her.

Rae forced a smile on her face. There were five girls who she had been friends with but had of recently blown off to be with Yamucha.

"Hey, Max, Jeanne, Jenna, Lacy, Chris." She mumbled.

"Prom shopping?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah…" Rae said as she shrugged.

"You're not going with Yamucha, are you?" Chris asked her. 

Rae grinned. 'Chance to brag.' She thought.

"Yeah! I am! He asked me last week. I had to get rid of my other two dates just to go with him. And I only went cuz he looked really pathetic when he asked me." She said. 

"Oh… are you serious?" Max said with a curious expression on her face.

"Of _course_ I am. We're officially an item." Rae said. 

"Oh, yeah, I _remember_." Jeanne said with distaste.

"It was really wrong how you wormed Yamucha away from Bulma and made all that trouble for her." 

Rae bit her lip in guilt, and then glared at her so-called-friend.

"It's not my fault that bitch couldn't hold a man!" Rae argued.

The five girls exchanged looks.

"Ok. If that's what you say." Lacy said finally.

"Anyway, the point of our asking about you and Yamucha," Chris began, "is to make sure that you were _really_ going with him. I mean, are you sure he asked you?" 

"Yes! Of course I am. I wouldn't lie. What are you getting at?" Rae asked, getting agitated.

"Well, Stacey Green, Aya Magwell, and Stephanie Yu all told us that _they_ were going with Yamucha." Lacy said.

"What?" Rae asked in surprise.

"Well, that can't be true." 

"Yeah… we thought so. Besides, those girls Stacey and Aya are your friends. They'd never turn their backs on you and walk away just for some guy, right?" Max asked with a double meaning.

The other four girls smirked at Max's smart play on words. 

Rae felt terrible, but she wouldn't give up Yamucha for anything. Why couldn't they understand that?

"Well… Rae, darling, I hope this little misunderstanding really clears up. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." Lacy said as she smiled.

"Yeah… and on a serious note, this whole Yamucha thing isn't a good idea." Chris piped up with a slight hint of concern to her voice.

"What do you mean?" Rae asked.

"Well… he's not a very good person. I've heard he's violent and into drinking and drugs." Lacy said.

"You've _heard_." Rae growled. "Doesn't mean it's true. It's all lies." 

Max glanced at her four friends and shrugged.

"Look out for yourself." She warned.   
Rae's fist tightened and she started getting angry.

"Oh, is this the dress you're getting?" Chris asked, noticing the dress Rae was still clutching. "It's really great. It _screams_ 'Rae'. Hee hee. I know you'll look great in it." 

The girls all giggled again.

"Yeah, so we'll see you when we see you, Rae." Jeanne said.

"Yeah, let's all meet up at the prom and compare our dates and dresses." Jenna offered.

"Yeah, toodles and happy shopping." Max said.

"Bye." Rae mumbled, feeling broken inside.

And they were gone. The girls who had _used_ to be her friends no longer liked nor trusted her, her _new_ friends secretly desired her true love, and she was miserable. 

She glanced at the sparkly white material of the dress, and with resignation switched it for a maroon like red.

She took it off the rack and proceeded to the cash register.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

"All right," A redhead said in a monotone voice, "your total comes up to 69.95."

"Oh, sheesh, for flowers? Boy… let's just pool our money." Krillin offered.

"Yeah… what is it like 24 bucks each?" Vegeta asked.

"I guess." Goku said scratching his head.

"Wait, hold on a second." The girl interrupted getting annoyed. "I didn't know you were paying _together_. It's 69.95 _each_. And if you want the math, it'll be 209.85 for the three of you. Ok?"

Vegeta glared at the annoying girl.

"What the fuck! I mean they're only stupid flowers." He complained.

"Flowers that are only grown in Egypt and have to be kept alive in special sunlight, given special imported soil, and watered with enriched water. Ok? Besides, you came into West Capital City's finest flower shop, don't start getting cheap." The girl argued.

Goku and Krillin shrugged as Vegeta turned to glare at them, and started fishing in their wallets for the required money.

"Seventy dollars for a _damn_ flower she's gonna wear on her wrist for _one_ night! This had better be worth it." Vegeta said.

"Ok… you can pick them up tomorrow night at eight." The redhead said as she collected the money.

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" Goku asked.

"Because if I send them home with you today, they'll never make it to tomorrow night! These flowers' best chance of survival is here in the store. Besides… the senior prom starts at 8, right?" she asked.

They nodded.

"It'll be best that they are as fresh as can be." She said.

"Hey! For something that'll last longer, buy a rose for each of your dates!" she suggested.

"And what'll that cost? 20 bucks a rose?" Vegeta asked.

"No… They're only 2.99 per rose. _And_ we've got the new spring colors in. Pink, and white, and red." She said.

"Ok… let's get 'em then." Krillin suggested.

"Sure, whatever." Vegeta grumbled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

"All right!" Bulma said as she heaved one of her many shopping bags up from the ground.

They had just made a stop at the Cinnabon and they were on their way to the last store. As the girls gathered as many bags as they could hold, 17 was left with the excess baggage. 

They had went shopping for shoes, hair accessories, other outfits, and one-pieces and bikinis for the coming summer. For 17's good behavior they had modeled the bathing suits.

"Now… we have to go to Gowns Galore." 18 said as she unfolded the mall map with her teeth.

"Is that _upstairs?"_ Chichi asked in a whining tone. "I'm exhausted." 

"_You're_ exhausted. It's three o'clock! We've been here five hours!" he complained as he dragged the bags behind him.

"And on top of all that, all these bags won't fit in my car. It's a tiny _roadster_. It isn't meant to handle heavy shopping!" 

"Oh, 17, please." Bulma said sarcastically. "Get over it." 

"Oh, no the store isn't upstairs!" Chichi exclaimed as she ran to the glass doors.

"It says it _is_ upstairs." 18 said glancing at the sign written in gold above the huge doors.

"Well… it has a second level. Prom dresses are on this level." Bulma said reading a sign next to the door.

"Oh! Yeah!" 18 said in delight.

"Let's go in then." 

They walked through the stores in astonishment. The store had beautiful prom dresses.  

"Oh! I can't believe it! Why'd we bother going to all those other crappy stores?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I wonder _why_?" 17 asked in annoyance.

"Oh, go sit down and shut up. We'll get to you later." 18 ordered. She watched as her brother angrily slunk away.  

"Oh wow!" Bulma said, running to a royal blue gown. 'This is wonderful.' She thought. 'And Vegeta's favorite color, too!'

"Cute… but you _always_ wear blue. It makes you stand out so much. Go for classic colors like white or black, you know?" Chichi offered as she pulled a light pink gown off the rack.

"How about something in lavender for you?" 18 asked plucking a long lavender and violet dress from the display.

"Oooh. I dunno, I don't usually wear colors like that… you know, it's not really with my complexion and hair color." Chichi complained looking at the dress.

"Oh, whatever. It'll look gorgeous on you." 18 said thrusting the dress to Chichi.

"Ok!" Chichi said, and hurried off to the dressing rooms.

"Bulma…" 18 said as she watched her friend look back and for the between a pink dress and a white one.

"Huh, yes, 18?" Bulma asked as she took her eyes away from the dresses.

"Nothing… never mind." 18 said as she blushed.  

"What? You know you can tell me anything, 18." Bulma said with a grin.

"This whole prom thing bothers me. I get this really icky _bad_ vibe that something wrong is gonna happen there." 18 said with concern, than laughed nervously when Bulma gave her a strange look.

"Bad vibes, 18? That's not usually something I'd hear _you_ say. But… what do you think it means?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know! And _that's_ why I'm upset about it. I'm worried about you." 18 said ran her hand through her blonde hair.

"_Me_? Why're you worried about me?" Bulma asked.

18 shrugged. 

"Just… be careful tomorrow night." 18 warned.

"I will." Bulma said as Chichi pranced out of the dressing room in the purple dress.

Bulma winced, seeing how the shade clashed with Chichi's complexion.

"Boo!" 17 said as he noticed the dress.

Chichi frowned.

"Uh… maybe I was wrong?" 18 asked as she shrugged.

"_Maybe_?" Chichi asked in anger.

"Go change back… we'll go look at more dresses." 18 said.

Chichi quickly went in to the dressing room and in a matter of minutes came out again.

"Look at those over there." Bulma pointed out.

The three girls walked over to the luxurious gowns and stared in surprise.

"We have to get these." Bulma said as she pulled one dress down.

"I totally agree." Chichi said. 

"I want this one." She said picking a different style and color.

"Wow… this is hot." 18 said walking around the rack of dresses.

"Which should I get though?" 18 asked pointing to three dresses, a red one, a blue, and a black one.

"Oh! Definitely the one on the right." Bulma said.

"Yeah… it's so you!" Chichi said happily.

"I dunno… that's not really my color…" 18 said. 

"Juunana-gou!" Bulma called.

"What?" he asked.

"Which is best for 18?" Bulma asked.

"The one on the right, definitely." He said staring at the dress.

"Thanks lots. Now, let's go buy these." Chichi said, dragging her two friends to the cash register.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin collapsed onto Vegeta's couch at 3:45. They had thrown their suits haphazardly on the floor and groaned as they all tried to get comfortable on the one couch. They completely ignored the fact that Vegeta had two other sofas and a recliner in his living room.

"Oh, boys, you're home already??" Mrs. Ouji asked as she strutted into the room. She was in a 'happy' mood.

"You bought your tuxes, I see. Ooh, lemme have a peek." She said immediately picking out the one Vegeta had selected.

"I knew you'd take the blue, Vegeta. It was always your favorite color. Krillin has the classic… right? And Goku the pink?" she asked gaining nods from the three boys.

"Oh, and very good quality. I wonder how much you paid for this, Vegeta." She said.

Vegeta muttered something incoherent, fished around in his pocket, and pitched a crumpled receipt on the floor near her feet.

"_WHAT??_" she screamed. "Twenty-three _hundred_ for a suit!! Oh… you had better wear this on graduation, your wedding day and to your funeral, mister!" 

"Yeah, yeah." Vegeta said in an inattentive tone.

"Well, you boys rest up. I'll be in the kitchen… making cookies…" she said suspiciously and walked out.

"Hey, Vegeta." Goku said in a tired voice.

"Yeah…?" Vegeta asked.

"I thought you mother didn't cook." Goku said.

"She cooks. She mad pasta when we were over one time." Krillin said as she got off the crowded couch and stumbled over to the recliner. 

"She doesn't _bake_." Vegeta muttered and quickly fell asleep.

"Then what is she doing in the kitchen?" Goku asked.

"Who _knows_." Krillin said yawning afterwards.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

*ring, ring* *ring, ring*

"Hello, Briefs residence?" Mrs. Briefs answered as her daughter and her two friends strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey, it's me." Mrs. Ouji responded.

"Oh! How are you!!" Mrs. Briefs said then winked at a cute boy, piled with bags, who followed the three girls inside.

"What do you mean?? Get your head out of the clouds! I'm not trying to have a polite conversation with you. My boys just got home." She whispered.

"Oh… yes, my girls are here also." Mrs. Briefs said, becoming serious.

"Well… what have they got with them?" Mrs. Ouji asked in excitement. 

"I dunno yet. They went upstairs and left their dresses down here, but I don't know where their little servant boy disappeared to. He may be a _spy_." Mrs. Briefs whispered as she glanced around the expanse of the kitchen.

"Servant boy? Spy?? Just open the bags up and snoop!" Mrs. Ouji rushed her.

"Ok… what about the boys??" Mrs. Briefs asked as she searched through the prom dress bags.

"Well… Vegeta has a black and royal blue ensemble." Mrs. Ouji explained. "Their little bald friend, has the classic white, red, and black, and _Kakarot_ got a pink and black setup, but I don't know what possessed him to do _that_." Mrs. Ouji said making the woman on the other line chuckle.

"He's a funny boy." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Oooh! These dresses are _lovely_ and they'll go perfectly with what the boys have picked." Mrs. Briefs said in a wicked tone.

"Good! As long as they don't clash it's all right. I don't want my boy standing next to a girl with a cheap looking outfit." Mrs. Ouji said in a final tone.

"Hey! What if _Bulma's_ outfit was so good it that Vegeta would make _her_ look bad with his ugly tux." Mrs. Briefs said in a taunting manner.

"Well… that doesn't concern me. As long as they look fabulous. And besides we'll have lookouts for us. We should meet before the prom and make sure _they_ look good." Mrs. Ouji said.

"Um… ok, Emi and Radditz, right?" Mrs. Briefs said with a giggle.

"Yes. See you tomorrow night." Mrs. Ouji said then hung up without another word.

"Bye!" Mrs. Briefs said then hung up the phone.

"I know tomorrow will be a very interesting day!" Mrs. Briefs said then went back to searching through all the bags.          

~x~x~

::Hey how was this chapter, hmm?? Did you enjoy? Well… there were a tad bit of revelations in this chapter. I brought back Vegeta's 'I care for no one' attitude, I reinstated Yamucha's immoral ways, Rae's insecurity; _and_ I even threw in a tad bit of motherly intervention! Sorry that I never told you guys what dresses the girls picked, but I'll try with the utmost power that I have to describe them really well next chapter! Lol, but tell me, what'd you guys think of Rae's reality check session? You know, where her five friends showed up. I thought that was mean, but sooooo necessary. It'll really be important next chapter. Speaking of which, PROM PROM PROM PROM! Oh my god! It will very soon be over and done with! :'( *sniffle* It all went by so fast. It's been two+ years I think, right? But… I'll say my farewells not _next_ chapter, but in the epilogue! So, really, you actually have one chapter and a _smidgen_ of another one to look forward to! ^-^ Peace, love and chocolate covered almonds to you!::

~x~x~


	24. Chapter 20

~Chapter 20~

        Oh! Boy! Here it is… the last chapter… and it _will_ shock you! ^-^ I'd just like to say I'm glad so many of you stayed with me through all of this… all the chapters, and all the problems with my computer and the slow update rate. All you guys mean so much to me! (wahhh!) But… I won't give my _real_ ending speech until the _next _chapter, which is the epilogue. Gosh… I feel like literally bawling it's been a little more than _two_ years since I started this. I really have no life!! Boy… anyway, hopefully you guys don't cry at the end. I'm fixing it to be a mild tearjerker but it depends how dejected I'm feeling, you know? A lot of people we haven't seen for a _while_ will be showing up here and hopefully I can tie up all the loose ends! I'll start this _promptly _at the night of the prom. No time in between for chitchat. I can foresee this chapter being one of my longest! Wish me luck and tell me what you think!! ~_princess_~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          It was six thirty. Exactly an hour and a half before the prom was scheduled to start. Bulma sighed as she fidgeted with her hair. She had gone out around four and had it done. 

She chuckled as she looked at herself.

"So many things are changing." She said to her reflection. 

"In another week, high school will be over and we'll all be going our different ways. I don't want it to end like this." 

"Bulma, honey!" her mother called as she knocked on her daughter's door. "We should really start with the makeup and getting you dressed. You don't want that nice boy, Vegeta, to have to be waiting on you, do you?"

"No, mom." Bulma called to the door as she got up from her vanity seat.

"What did dad say about the situation? He seemed kind of mad when I last talked to him" she said as she made her way over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, honey. I easily convinced him that Vegeta was a fine boy. Besides, your father would not deny you your only prom night." Mrs. Briefs said as she followed Bulma in, lugging along her daughter's dress behind her. 

        Bulma smiled as she took the dress out of her mother's hands.

"Bulma? Look at you! You're still in your robe! Don't tell me you just got out of the _shower_!!" Mrs. Briefs said as she gaped at her daughter.

Bulma grinned.

"Yeah, I did mom, but don't worry! I can get dressed and put on some makeup in an hour. It's not that big of a deal!" 

"Not that big of a _deal_? Are you serious!? Bulma, it's your senior prom! You've been anticipating this since you were eleven!" her mother said as she frowned.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I've got my priorities straight, now. I'm going to be with the man I love, and my best friends, so I don't care what I look like or how much time I have." Bulma said.

But her mother could not be dissuaded; she dragged Bulma over to her bed and made her sit down.

"_You_ might not care, but I do! I will only have two chances to dress you up so beautifully in my lifetime and this is one of them. The second, only being when you get married! Don't deny me the luxury, Bulma." Her mother said as she pouted.

Bulma laughed.

"Alright, alright mom."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (20 minutes later, at the Mau residence)

        "Fabulous, sweetheart! I absolutely love the style of this dress." Chichi's mother said as she watched her daughter twirl around in the center of her room.

"Oh, I know, ma! Isn't this cool??" Chichi asked as she jumped up and down.

"It'd be a _lot_ 'cooler' if you weren't going with that Goku boy, you know?" Mrs. Mau said as she shrugged.

"Mother! Please! Goku and I are in _love_… you need to get over your dislike for him because we'll probably be married someday, you know?" Chichi said.

"Oh!! NO, don't say that! It's horrible just to think about it…" Chichi's mother said as she smiled and they both started laughing.

        Chichi was baffled. She rarely _ever_ got along with her mother, but for the last three hours they had been preparing her for the prom and they hadn't had a single ill word passed between them.

"Chichi… in a few months you'll be off to college! I'll miss you, sweetheart!" her mother said, blotting at her eyes with a tissue. 

Chichi smiled sadly. 'So _that's_ why she's being nice… she'll miss me.' Chichi thought sadly.

"Please, ma, don't remind me of that! You'll start crying, and then _I'll_ start crying. That'll lead to water stains on my dress, and it's a good thing I didn't put my makeup on yet!" Chichi said as she sniffled.

"Ok… ok, we'll think 'happy-thoughts'. Let's do your hair up, darling. Make it look real sexy." Her mom said, as she winked.

Chichi grinned. She knew this nice was going to be the most momentous one of her life.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (20 minutes later at the Jinzouningen residence) 

        "Oh! Look at you two! My little man is _so_ handsome! And 18, you look absolutely ravishing!!" the twins' mother said as she hugged them both. 

18 pretended like she was disgusted with the show of affection but she was glad to have her mom home to help her prepare for the prom. And actually her mother was over-doing it since the only thing she had done to get ready was her makeup and her hair. She still had to actually _put_ the dress on.

"Look at the time it's 7:10 already. Sheesh, 18 we still need to get that dress on you and 17 you need to go pick up the corsage for your girlfriend." Their mother instructed.

17 shrugged. He felt unbelievably uncomfortable in his suit. He was more into wearing casual and comfortable clothes and a suit was just _way_ too confining. 

He had gotten his hair trimmed to right above his ears. He had to admit he looked rather 'dashing' in his attire. 

He smirked into the mirror.

18 and their mother looked at him with annoyance.

"Stop being so god-damned conceited and go pick up Ayana's corsage." 18 said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

        17 looked at her in confusion and then realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, we broke up. She found this guy named Aubrey to go with and Amy and I decided to go together." 17 explained.

18 and her mother exchanged a look and sighed.

"What ever! Like it _matters_. Go do something with yourself." 18 said as she shooed him out of the house.

"All right, all right. When I get back will you still be here? I want to threaten chrome-dome a little before you two are allowed to leave this house." 17 said, smirking.

"Well too bad, because the boys will be picking us up in the limo at Bulma's house, and that's where me and Chichi have to meet at 7:30, and _now_ you're wasting my time." 18 said as unconsciously checked her hair for any loose strands. 

        She had just gotten it done and she was already obsessing over it.

"Well… then, I guess I'll see you guys there, ok?" he asked as he slipped on his coat. 

She smirked when she heard the door shut behind 17 as he left.

"All right, now time to go put on that absolutely gorgeous dress!!" 18 said as she squealed and ran up the stairs with her mother behind her in close pursuit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  (7:15pm at Goku's house) 

        Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta sat on Goku's floor in their suits. They were all sitting with pouts on their faces. 

The door creaked open and they all knew who it was because of his strong cologne.

"What do you _want_? Haven't you been annoying enough already?!" Vegeta asked.

Radditz smirked and straightened his tie.

"Oh, boo hoo hoo! You boys are just pissy because you didn't think I'd be a chaperone, now did you? Heh… stupid boys. Besides, Vegeta, did you think I'd give up the opportunity to see your cousin again? I think not! Now… that limo will be by in a few minutes and you boys had better be ready. And let me tell you, I'll be keeping an eye on you three and Bulma, Chichi, and 18. If any of you couples disappear for more than 5 minutes I'll be on your asses!" Radditz said as he tousled Goku's hair.

        Goku growled and scooted away from him. 

He was annoyed. 

'Why'd my stupid brother have to come back all of a sudden?' he asked himself angrily.

They heard two short honks from outside and the three boys got to their feet.

They buttoned up their tux jackets and straightened their ties, which they had loosened.

"Heh, you all look _so_ handsome!" Radditz said sarcastically as he watched them file out of the room.

"Oh, shove it." Vegeta said as he walked by, pushing Radditz on the way out.

Radditz rolled his eyes and after all the boys had made their way outside he followed behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (7:40pm at Bulma's House)  

        Bulma smirked as her mother let in her two best friends. They had worn their dresses without coats because it was warm outside.

Bulma stood at the top of the stairs and stared down at her friends. 

When she saw that her mom was gushingly complementing them, she coughed to gain their attention.

They looked up and gasped.

Bulma looked great. Bulma grinned broadly at her friends.

"Oh… _wow_ B! If I had known that dress would look so good _I_ would have picked it out! And who would've thought it, that color is _so_ you!!" Chichi wailed as she ran up the stairs, as best she could in her dress, and hugged Bulma. 18 smiled and followed Chichi up, openly admiring Bulma's dress. 

Bulma grinned and hugged her back. She then hugged 18.

"You guys look absolutely beautiful too!! Oh!" Bulma said, and the three girls hugged tighter.

        Mrs. Briefs started to bawl and then Dr. Briefs walked into the room.

"Good evening girls! You all look beautiful tonight." He said as he scratched the cat on his shoulder.

The girls sniffled and thanked him at the same time.

"N-now girls… n-no c-c-crying! You'll make your mascaras run! Waaaah!" Mrs. Briefs said as she turned to cry on her husband's shoulder.

Bulma glanced at her friends.

"She's more emotional then we are." Bulma said.

"This is the most important night of our lives!" Chichi said.

"What? Shouldn't that be something like Graduation from college or our weddings or _something_?" 18 asked skeptically.

"Oh, what do you know? This night feels alive with energy! I know something out of the ordinary is gonna happen tonight." Chichi said. (An: it might not _exactly_ be something good… O.o)

        "Hey!" Mrs. Briefs said as she peeped outside. "A limo just pulled up!"

"Oh, the boys are here!" Chichi said excitedly. 

"Oh, you girls go upstairs! And we'll announce you guys and you all can walk down when we cue you! You'll all look like princesses." Mrs. Briefs said as she turned towards the girl.

"Oh, ok." Bulma said and went up the stairs, followed by Chichi and 18.

"Ok, honey, get the door." Mrs. Briefs told her husband once the girls were out of sight.

"They haven't even rung the doorbell yet, and I'm not two anxious to send those girls out there with those testosterone pumped boys." Dr. Briefs said as he frowned and looked out the window.

Mrs. Briefs came up next to him and saw three boys step out of the limo. 

"You were _just_ like them in high school, so don't pretend like it isn't normal." Mrs. Briefs scolded as she started to unlock the front door.

"And look, they have _very_ fashionable looking suits on! They put a lot of work into cleaning themselves up for their girls." Mrs. Briefs explained.

        Dr. Briefs rolled his eyes and stood the side as his wife opened the door.

"Oh! You boys look _so_ handsome!" Mrs. Briefs complimented as she let Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin into their house.

"And you're here on time, surprisingly." Dr. Briefs said as he glanced at his watch. 

"Boys, don't mind him. He just has that ignorant father disposition." Mrs. Briefs explained. "He doesn't exactly think you guys are fitting for the girls, but don't take it personal! He'd never deem anyone worthy for the girls. Oooh! Ooh! Let me get a better look at you. I'll have to take pictures, let me get my camera." 

The boys exchanged an uncomfortable look as Mrs. Briefs rushed into the kitchen.

Vegeta smirked as he noticed Bulma's father glaring at him.

"Doctor." Vegeta said as he nodded towards Dr. Briefs, acknowledging him. 

"Vegeta." Dr. Briefs said, mirroring Vegeta's actions.

This resulted in the two males glaring at each other.

Goku cleared his throat to end the staring contest. 

"Hey, Dr. Briefs, we're the girls at? The prom starts in a little bit and we don't want to be late." Goku said glancing at his watch, which read 7:50.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Mrs. Briefs said as she came out of the kitchen holding a camera. "They're just getting ready. You know, you can never look _too_ beautiful and boy are they gorgeous!" Mrs. Briefs said happily.

The boys exchanged impatient glances, now they were really getting anxious to leave.         

        "Darling, stop with all the suspense. Call the girls down already." Dr. Briefs said.

"Ok… but first: Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin, gather around. I need to have a picture." Mrs. Briefs said holding the camera up to her eye.

The boys rolled their eyes but did as told.

In a second a flash went off and Mrs. Briefs grinned.

"Ok, ok! Girls!! The boys are here! Come on downstairs." 

        The three girls grinned at each other and walked down the large grand staircase, arm in arm.

Goku, Krillin and Vegeta turned around and what they saw took their breaths away.

Chichi was wearing an elaborate, floor length midnight blue gown. It had spaghetti straps and thin straps criss-crossing her bare back. The dress was made of silk and the skirt of the dress fanned out around her. Her hair was curled loosely and left to hang down to her back. She was wearing very light makeup but her eyes stood out unbelievably. Silver eye shadow and glitter were applied to her eyelids to make her eyes sparkle. When Chichi saw the way Goku was gaping at her she nervously giggled, hoping he was impressed and not shocked. 

        18 received a similar reaction from Krillin. She knew her dress was something different but she did not expect the wide-eyed look he was giving her. Her dress was a deep burgundy almost in the same fashion as Chichi's. Her dress however was completely straight and did not have the fanning skirt it only fanned out slightly around her ankles. Also, her dress had no straps and a plunging neckline that showed off some cleavage, which was different for her. Her hair was combed up into a large bun with wisps of hair coming out from it all over the place. Her eyes were lined with a deep, almost blood-like red and her lips had dark red lipstick on them. 

        But, the most hilarious reaction came from Vegeta who looked at Bulma like he didn't even recognize her. Bulma's was a strapless and floor length black gown with a really low back. Her dress's bodice was close fitting and made the skirt of her dress really look dramatic as it fanned out around her. She was wearing silk full-length gloves. Her hair was done in flat twists that led to a small bun. The rest of her hair was let down and curled at the ends. Her makeup was also dramatic looking. She had a thin line of black liner and thick mascara on. Her lips were lightly glossed in a transparent pink. 

The girls waited a few moments for the boyfriends to say something and when they didn't they continued down the steps and stood in front of them.

"Well… aren't you guys going to say something?" Bulma asked as she tapped her foot impatiently. 

"Uh…" was the unanimous reply from the three boys.

"I think the girls look marvelous, don't they, boys?" Mrs. Briefs said, trying to help them out.   
They just nodded dumbly.

The three girls sighed.

"Hey, you guys clean up well!" Chichi said as she walked over to Goku and smoothed down his suit jacket.

"Yeah, those are really cool suits. I wonder how much they cost you."18 said.

"A lot." Krillin said, regaining the gift of speech.

"Come on you guys, let's go. We're already late." Bulma said glancing at a wall clock.

        "Hey, you girls really do look great." Goku said as he blushed.

"Aww, Goku! How sweet." 18 and Bulma said. Chichi grinned glad that she had a boyfriend who could dish out compliments.

"Yeah." Krillin agreed.

Bulma glanced at Vegeta, knowing she would get nothing out of him.

"Well, don't you have a comment to make?" she asked him.

"What? You look decent." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Bulma sighed.

"Give them their corsages." Bulma's mom said in Krillin's ear.

"Oh! Yeah, we got you girls corsages." He said.

The boys took out the containers and slipped the flowers onto their girls' wrists.

"Oh! Wow, how sweet! And they smell so good too! You guys really did a good job with these!" Chichi said.

"How could we have messed up when you told us where to shop, what flowers to buy, and in what colors?" Vegeta asked snidely.

Chichi glared at him and started to open her mouth in retaliation.

"Let's go!" Goku said grabbing Chichi's hand and dragging her out the still open front door. 

        Krillin chuckled and offered his arm to 18, which she gladly accepted and he escorted her outside.

Bulma turned and walked out the front door with Vegeta behind her.

As they started down the walkway Vegeta stopped her.

"What?" she asked as he stared at her.

"You really do look… beautiful tonight." He said to her.

Bulma blinked once, in surprise, and then grinned as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Stop, the fools are staring at us." Vegeta said.

He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a flat velvet box.

"And I also got you this." He said handing her to box.

"What? You got me a gift? Why? I didn't ask you to." Bulma said as she took the gift from him.

"I did it because I _wanted_ to. _What_? You want me to take it back?" he threatened. 

"No! No! I want it." Bulma said as she flipped the jewelry box open.

She gasped as she saw what it was.

It was a silver locket with her name inscribed on it with a diamond next to her name.

"Aww! Vegeta! How adorable! Thank you, thank you so much!!" she said as she hugged him again, this time he didn't push her off.

        "Look on the back, onna." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" she said as she turned the locket over and she almost started crying. 

Inscribed on the back of the heart was: BxV forever, love Vegeta.

"Oh!! Who knew you could be such a sweetheart, Vegeta? This is the best thin anyone has ever given me!" Bulma said as she started to sniffle.

"Do _not_ cry cuz if your makeup runs it'll stain my suit and this shit was expensive. Here, let me put it on for you." He offered.

"O-ok." Bulma said, trying to hold back tears.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and then stepped behind her to put the necklace on.

He inhaled her perfume, then brought his arms around her from behind and hugged her.

"You're so sweet." Bulma said, knowing that he truly cared about her.

        "Come _on_ you two! What the hell are you doing!? We're _late_ for the senior prom already!!" Chichi screamed from inside the limo.

Bulma smiled at him and shrugged and Vegeta scowled.

"Why are you _friends_ with her??" he asked in annoyance.

"She's got a point, Vegeta, we're holding everybody up."

"Whatever he said as he linked arms with her and walked with her to the limo. 

After Bulma had gotten into the limousine she was surprised to see Radditz, Goku's older brother, and Vegeta's cousin, Emi.

Vegeta got in and slammed the door and the limo pulled away from the curb.

"What are you two doing here?" Bulma asked in surprise. 

"Oh!" Chichi said, "your mom and Vegeta's mom decided that Radditz and Emi should be chaperones for the prom, I don't know _why_ but I don't all too much mind Emi being there and look at her dress, isn't it _so_ cute!!"

Bulma had to admit; Emi's dress was nice.

The 23-year old was wearing a soft forest green strapless dress that went to right above her knees. Her brown hair, although spiky, was pulled back into a stylish ponytail with a few stray strands framing her face. 

        "Bulma, darling, you look _soooo_ cute! I wish I was a teenager again! I looked so geeky for my prom! You should have seen me!" Emi said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't believe that. You could have never looked anything but sexy." Radditz said as he winked at her causing her to blush more.

The six teenagers rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Hey… Bulma" 18 said after she had taken a Sprite out of the limo's mini fridge, "what's that on your neck. I don't remember it." 

"That's _because_ she didn't have it before!" Chichi said, getting suspicious.

Before Bulma knew it Chichi was right under her nose reading the inscription on the locket.

"Oh!! How kawaii! Vegeta you're _such_ a sweetheart!" Chichi said.

"What? What does it say??" 18 asked.

"It says 'BxV forever, love Vegeta'!! Ohh! Goku," Chichi said as she smacked him on the arm, " how come you can't do romantic things like that for _me_!" 

Goku shrugged and laughed nervously.

        "Oh… my… gosh, Veggie-chan I am _so_ proud of you! You're actually showing your emotions for once." Emi said as she giggled.

Bulma looked at Vegeta apologetically when she noticed how deeply he was blushing. 

"Oh," Krillin said in a mocking voice as he fluttered his eyelashes, "Vegeta you're _so_ sweet! You're _so_ romantic! I wish I could be just like _you_." 

Krillin, Goku, and Radditz burst out laughing.

Vegeta was about to launch himself at Krillin when Bulma spoke up.

"You jerks! Leave him alone!! You're just jealous that you didn't have his idea." Bulma said.

"Yeah _sure_." Goku said which gained him two smacks upside the head by Bulma and Chichi.

"Goku!" the scolded.

"Sorry, sorry!" he said rubbing his head.

        After that everyone started laughing.

"Gosh, you guys! Who'd know this'd be so fun?" Chichi asked as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I dunno." Goku said as he shrugged.

"I don't want any of you girls to get all weepy or start to reminisce or anything like that! We got to have fun tonight. On graduation day you girls can bawl your eyes out." Krillin said as he shrugged.

The girls laughed as they pushed him playfully.

"Oh, Krillin, we promise we won't cry!" Bulma said as she laughed. 

The limo ride was fairly short because the hall the prom was being held at was only about thirty miles away.

When the limousine pulled up to the drop off spot the teens eagerly looked at each other.

Radditz and Emi rolled their eyes, they didn't think the senior prom was so fantastic since they had already been to their own.

"Come on, children." Emi said as she pushed open the door.

The teens turned sour expressions on her.  

        "Children?" 18 asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Emi grinned.

"We're late… come on. Radditz and I have a job to do." Emi said, stepping out of the limo.

Radditz came out next, then the 6 teens in a race to be the first out of the door.

"Hey! Hey! Don't get the girls' dresses dirty!" Emi said as she placed her hands on her hips. 

"Don't worry yourself about them," Radditz said as he slung his arm around her waist and started walking away, "their immature little kids. Let them have fun tonight, they'll look back on it in ten years and see how stupid they acted." 

Emi chuckled as she glanced over her shoulder and saw the six teens arguing.

She rolled her eyes and let Radditz escort her into the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Oh! Look! They've showed up!" the girl said as she pushed herself up from her sitting position.

"Yeah, ok, _and_?" the boy asked as he kicked at the dirt angrily.

"_Yamucha_ you told me that once you were sure they were here we could go inside! It's already 9:00; we've been out here an hour! I don't want to waste anymore of my prom night like this." She complained.  

"Rae…" Yamucha said, completely ignoring what she was saying, "did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" 

"Don't pull that BS with me Yamucha! I'm still mad at you for not telling me you had asked out two other girls to the prom! Why would you do such a thing??" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I already explained that to you RAE!! Someone told me that you were planning on breaking up with me! I wanted reassurance that I would have _someone_ to go with! But Rae, babe, I wouldn't have been happy if I were with anyone else than you! I wouldn't be able to pull off my _plan_ without you, babe!" Yamucha explained.

        "Gosh… Yamucha, are you really going to do that? It's kind of… drastic, don't you think?" Rae asked, looking at him skeptically.

Yamucha growled at her.

"Hey! It's just a scare tactic, so don't get all righteous now because, sweetheart, you're anything but." He said as he scowled at her.

"Hey, Yamucha! No need to get all mean with me! Just that, if someone sees you, you could get arrested! I don't want that to happen!" Rae said as she pouted.

He rolled his eyes.

"It'll be dark. No one will see me." He said as he ran a hand through his short black hair.

"What about Vegeta. If he or his friends find out about it? What are you going to do with _them_?" Rae asked excitedly.

"Nothing. My beef is with Bulma. But if Vegeta gets in the way, I'll have to take care of him. I explained that to you already." Yamucha said as he glanced behind him.

He noticed the group moving towards the door, so he grabbed Rae's arm and started escorting her into the building.

"But… this whole 'Revenge on Bulma' thing… why? Wouldn't you be angrier with Vegeta?" she asked.

        "No, Rae." Yamucha said through clenched teeth.

"Bulma disrespected me, made a _fool_ out of me, when she broke it off with me. And when I gave her _so_ many chances to come crawling back to me she refused!! She chose to be with that _bastard_ instead of me! No one disrespects me like that! I can't let her get away with it." He said as he glanced over his shoulder again, catching a glimpse of her.

He stopped when he saw her.

"Shit…" he said letting his eyes roam up and down her form, and he had to admit, 18 and Chichi were knockouts too.

"Yamucha! Look at me! You don't want her anymore! You said you thought _I_ was beautiful!" Rae said getting annoyed.

'She has _some_ nerve! Walking in here, looking like a fucking princess…' Rae thought angrily.

Yamucha shook his head and continued walking inside with Rae.

He had to keep his priorities straight. He couldn't lust after her anymore; he realized it was futile attempts. He had given her more than enough chances to come back to him and she had refused every time. It was her fault. And she would pay. He was going to make sure that she wouldn't make it home alive tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      

        Bulma giggled as she walked into the prom hall. The place was decorated, thanks to the Dance Committee, in Purples, Blues, Silvers, and White. A large disco ball cast reflected light all around the dance floor and that year's seniors were gyrating and grinding on the dance floor.

She was excited and begged Vegeta to dance but he insisted that he had to eat first, and then he'd _consider_ lowering himself to dancing.

That was the same answer when 18 and Chichi asked their boyfriends to dance, also.

"Come on, girls. If we want to dance, we got to go dance together." 18 offered.

Chichi and Bulma agreed and followed 18 onto the dance floor.

        They worked their ways through the crowds dancing and chatting with some of their friends.

When they finally got to the other sides of the dance floor.

They were laughing because they had run into so many people.

Bulma jumped in surprise when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

"Wha-?" she asked as she turned around and her eyes widened. It was Rae. (A/n: isn't it _always_)

"Bulma… I think we need to talk." Rae said as she looked behind her nervously. 

"Uh… I don't think so, Rae. You tried to ruin everything else for me. You won't ruin my prom night." 

"I'm not _trying_ to." Rae said in an angry tone as well.

"Oh? You're not? That's what you _always_ do!" Chichi accused.

"Not _this_ time." Rae said, pleading with them.

"What do you mean?" 18 asked, suspiciously.

        "What does it _matter_ what she means?? All she wants is to cause trouble!" Bulma said as she frowned.

She could see the boys making their ways through the crowd.

"We better not let them see her. Come on let's go." Bulma said.

Chichi and 18 exchanged a look. They were willing to hear Rae out, but Bulma was being difficult.

        "Bulma, she does sound sincere-" Chichi said as Bulma rolled her eyes.

"_Sincere_? Oh really!? All she's ever done is betrayed me and not like I should have expected less from her, but I can't trust her. She doesn't _deserve_ my trust. She's making my life miserable." Bulma said as she turned her back and walked away. Chichi and 18 had no choice but to follow. Their loyalty to their friend was top-priority; their curiosity would have to take a backseat this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      

        Rae stared after the girls. They all looked like the princesses of the prom with their fabulous gown, flawless hair, and perfect makeup. Of course, she didn't consider herself to be _bad_ looking_, _but in Yamucha's eyes, Bulma would always look better.  

'So, why am I so bothered that Yamucha wants to _hurt_ her?' she asked herself. 

        She plopped herself down in her seat and considered the possibilities. She _had_ tried and was ready to give up but her conscience was gnawing at her to try again.

'On one hand,' she thought to herself as she strolled over to her table.

'I could _not _tell her and let Yamucha do whatever he wanted. He'd be happy with me and he'd get his revenge. Something potentially dangerous could arise but Yamucha will be happy. On the _other_ hand I could warn Bulma, which would result in my betraying Yamucha. He'll be mad at me and Bulma probably won't even believe me!'

          She watched Yamucha dancing with two sluttish girls. She sighed. It seemed like he didn't understand exactly how much she cared about him.

She looked down at her manicured nails. When she looked up, he was standing above her.

"Hey, I took you to the prom because you wanted to go so badly, and now you're just sitting here." he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"So? Not like you care? Aren't you happy dancing with those skanks?" she asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Do _you_ want to dance?" he asked her with a grin.

She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Huh? Really? You serious?" she asked with hope.

        "Yeah, those other girls can't grind like you can." he said with a wink.

She grinned. 

"Oh, alright." she said as she got to her feet with a big smirk.

For the moment, she'd put the situation at hand behind her. Right now, she was going to enjoy her prom. Nothing could come between her and the man she loved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "That was more than just weird, Bulma." 18 said as she grabbed Bulma's shoulder when they approached the guys.

"Yeah, we should have at least _listened_ to her." Chichi said.

"What was weird?" asked Krillin.  
"Listened to who?" Goku asked.

"Rae." Bulma said as she rolled her eyes.

"She showed up?" Vegeta asked in confusion.

"Yeah, very few want to miss their senior prom." Chichi explained.

        "Oh, it's not all that great. But, what was up? Was she messing with you?" Vegeta asked. 

"No… not really. She said she had to 'talk' with me. But, let's not worry about it. Let's dance. You promised." Bulma said as she grabbed Vegeta's hand. He shrugged and followed her onto the dance floor. 

"Hey, if Vegeta can dance, so can you two." Chichi said to Krillin and Goku. 

"You serious?" Goku asked as he frowned.

"Yes." Chichi and 18 said as they dragged their boys on the floor. They got on just in time for 'Breathe' by the Faith Hill to come on.

        They danced to the song and happened to be within a three-foot radius of each other. The girls grinned as the boys groaned at the slow song. 

The boys had their arms wrapped around their girl's waists, and just held on as the girls swayed for them. 

"Note to us:" Bulma said as she winked at 18 and Chichi, "we've got to teach them how to _really_ dance." 

Vegeta grunted in answer to that.

"This isn't _dance_ music. It's an excuse girls use for their boyfriends to hug and cuddle them." Vegeta said bitterly.

"Oh, and so what? Fast music is only an excuse for guys to get grinded on by slutty girls." Bulma argued.

        "Attention," Chichi said cupping one hand around her mouth, "no arguing on the dance floor. I repeat: no arguing on the dance floor." 

Bulma and Vegeta smirked at each other. Bulma leaned her head on his shoulder and noticed that he had started swaying with her. 

"I want to say how much I love this necklace, again, Vegeta." Bulma whispered to him.

"Why? It's just a gift." he said. 

"Why'd you get it for me?" she asked.

        He sighed and looked down at her. 

"I don't know. Do you want me to whip out a poem that says how much I love you? Come on woman, that's just not me." he said.

"And giving me a necklace for no reason is 'just not you'." Bulma said, now getting suspicious.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked after a while.

"What?" he asked, wondering how long that song could actually be. 

"Do you love me?" she asked him. 

The song finished with 'Being with you gets me that… way'. 

        He looked at her in surprise. 

A faster paced song had come on, and more kids had gotten on the dance floor.

Bulma couldn't hear anything so she dragged Vegeta off the floor.

"Why'd you ask me _that_?" he asked her.

"What's wrong with asking you that?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

        "You're supposed to let me say it." he said as he glared at her.

"Well, are you going to say it?" she asked him.

"No!" he said as he turned around.

She came around to his front.

"What? Well, you wrote it on my necklace. Doesn't that mean you feel something for me?" Bulma asked, trying not to show how hurt she was.

"No, that doesn't mean anything. And I never said I didn't feel anything for you. But, when you have something inscribed like that, it's casual. It's not like I wrote, 'Bulma, I love you', did I?" he asked her.

"No… but…" she started; she could fee her eyes getting wet.

        "Bulma," he said as he placed his hands on her arms causing her to look up at him, "I didn't say I _didn't_ love you. If I say it, I'll do it when I'm ready. You have to understand that I've _never_ told someone I loved them, ok? To me, that means a lot and I don't throw it around casually." he said.

"Vegeta, I love you. And will always if it turns out that you actually _don't_ love me. I just want you to know that." she said as she sniffled slightly.

        Vegeta opened his mouth to say something when Goku slapped him on the back cutting him off.

"Hey guys, you just disappeared off the dance floor. Radditz was getting a little paranoid, but then we saw you talking over here. What's the deal?" Goku asked. Chichi, 18, and Krillin came up, each holding a punch glass.

        Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

Bulma stepped back and glanced at Chichi and 18. 

The girls noticed it but didn't ask questions.

"Look, it's 9:30 and the dinner's starting. Let's go before someone takes our table." Chichi suggested as she sipped her punch.

"Does yours taste funny?" 18 asked.

"Nah, I took the one from the blue bowl." Chichi said.

"I think mine's spiked." 18 said as she rolled her eyes.

        Bulma giggled.

"Do people actually _do_ that?" Goku asked as he glanced at _his_ punch.  
"Well, it's obvious that they _do_ because the blonde's drinking a spiked drink." Vegeta said.

"The _blonde_??" 18 asked. "It would have taken less time to just say, _18_... But, whatever floats your boat."

Vegeta growled at her, making Bulma laugh.

        He was glad that she had forgotten their previous conversation.

Bulma looked up when she noticed that most people were clearing the floor. Emi was walking towards them with a pack of papers in her hands. 

"You guys were lucky," she said glancing at the group of six, "you all got put in the same table." 

"Well… we have our ways. Since a lot of us were on the Dance Committee we kind of made _sure_ we got a table together." Bulma said.

        Emi smirked.

"I like that. Pulling strings." she said. 

"Ok, well your table is number 15, ok?" she said as she turned away and went to another group of kids.

"Let's go. I don't want the food to get cold." Goku said. 

Everyone grinned. Some things just can't change. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      (½ an hour later)

        "Eww, I should have got the fish." 18 said as Chichi and Bulma teased her.

"Yeah, 18, that chicken looks pretty nasty." Chichi said.

"Salmon is tasty… yum… better than that nasty, greasy chicken." Bulma said as she poked 18.

"Not fair!" 18 said as she pushed the chicken breast around on her plate.

"You can have some of our fish." Bulma offered as she and Chichi started pushing it onto 18's plate.

"Aww, thanks guys." 18 said.

        "You really should have taken the steak." Goku offered.

All three of the guys had opted for steak. 

"This is fun, you guys." Bulma said as she sighed.

"Yeah… but this night feels _so_ long." Chichi said.

"It started at eight, and we even showed up late. It seems like things have slowed down so we could enjoy it more." 18 commented.

"You know what I noticed?" Bulma asked once the guys' attention had wandered elsewhere. 

"What? Our boys are clueless?" Chichi asked with smirk.

        "Well… there's that. But, I also noticed that none of them seem to want to think about what'll happen after Friday. What I mean is that we'll graduate. I've been accepted to a couple colleges but I don't know exactly where I'm going yet. No one else seems to even _think_ about this stuff. We might not see each other like we used to! We won't be able to go to the same schools, share dorms, have sleepovers…" Bulma said as her face turned into a frown. 

"Bulma, we're doing this for a reason. No one wants to think about any of this ending, honey. It's too sad to think about. We've been friends for so long! We don't want to think about what it'd be like if we didn't have each other. I think the boys feel the same way too. I mean, just thinking about the days _after_ graduation makes me weepy and I _never_ cry. That's how much you guys mean to me." 18 said.

"Oh!" Chichi said, as she got emotional. "I feel the same way, too! I'm afraid to even _choose_ any of the colleges I got accepted to because I don't know where you guys are going, or where Goku's going. It _scares_ me to think about losing you guys. I don't want us to grow up and never talk. I don't want any of you to get married, or pop out kids and not tell me." 

The girls all sighed sadly and wrapped themselves in a three-person hug.

The boys turned around just in time to see the show of affection.

        "What happened _now_?" Krillin asked, noticing tears glistening in the corners of his girlfriend's eyes.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be included in this nonsense." Vegeta said as he started to get up but the girls decided to break apart at that moment.

Goku grabbed a corner of Vegeta's tux-jacket and pulled him back into his seat. 

"Hey, girls, what's the deal? Why're you crying?" Goku asked. 

Chichi sniffled as she wiped at her eyes. She was glad it was waterproof. 

"Oh, G-Goku! I don't want to lose you." Chichi said through a fit of sniffles.

"What do you mean _lose_ me?" he asked, getting apprehensive.

"When we _graduate_ this Friday!! Oh! It'll be so horrible! We'll have to go to different _colleges_ and you'll get another girlfriend!" Chichi wailed.

"I'd _never_ do that to you, hun!" Goku said as he went to Chichi and rubbed her shoulders.

18 and Bulma just tried to console each other. 

        They heard the squeak that sounded when a microphone was being disturbed.

They looked up to the small stage at the front of the room and noticed the Homecoming Queen, Monica Enes.

"All right, class of 2002! We're almost there! Just five more days and we're _outta_ here!" the perky blonde said.

The kids started hooting and hollering. 

"Well, calm down everyone! I just wanted to announce that in the next ten minutes we will be announcing the prom King and Queen. There were many _great_ nominations this year. I don't know who won yet, but you all won't be surprised when you see the nominations. All right if you're all clear on that everyone can meet back here in ten and we'll get them elected. One more thing, it is now 10:00. The prom will officially be over at ll. But the after party at Benny's is still on and that's expected to go 'til two, if any of ya'll make it there!" the blonde said as she giggled.

Loud laughs resounded from the class.

        Bulma rolled her eyes.

She was still so unsure if she wanted to go along with the 'Prom night' tradition. She would feel so wrong. But, she assumed that Vegeta was expecting it. 

She glanced at him and he was smirking at something Krillin was saying to him.

'He doesn't seem like much is on his mind. _Good_ for him. I've got _loads_ on mine!' she thought with annoyance.

        "Bulma!" Chichi said snapping Bulma out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"They've got 'Cry me a River' on!! I love that! Let's go dance!" Chichi said as she grabbed Bulma's hands. 

"What… oh, ok sure." Bulma said as she followed Chichi.

18 forced Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta to get to their feet and ushered them onto the dance floor.

Everyone got over the previously depressed atmosphere and started dancing.

Soon, 'Sk8ter boi' was on and they all started laughing and jumping around. Finally, however, 'Pass you By' by Boyz II Men came on.

Bulma squealed and found Vegeta in the crowd.

"_More_ slow-dancing?" he asked. 

"I love this song, Vegeta. It kind of reminds me of us. You know, how I was so unhappy with Yamucha and you realized that. You've made these few months of my life so happy. I don't know how I can thank you." She said as she stared up into his dark eyes.

He smirked at her.

"Just keep your mouth shut for once, and dance with me." He said as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. They began to sway with the other couples as the lyrics played.

*_She was like nothing I've ever known_

_Her eyes shined like diamonds in a field of snow_

_The man that destiny lead her to meet_

_Made her feel that life was now complete_*

Bulma chuckled.

"That was _so_ Yamucha." She said bitterly but Vegeta just hushed her.

Goku and Chichi and 18 and Krillin were also slow dancing to the song. Chichi and 18 leaned their heads on their boyfriends' shoulder and sighed happily. They loved it when their men were romantic. 

*_Now some days have passed and nights gone by_

_I can see the glow slowly fading from her eyes _

_Though she denies her pain and her dismay_

_Know I said this to her anyway_*

        Rae watched Yamucha as he slow danced with her. He refused to look at her and she knew his mind was on something… no _someone_ else. She knew that Bulma and Vegeta were less than five feet away from them. 

It hurt her so much that after all she did, Yamucha _still_ wanted Bulma. A hot tear slipped from her eye, but she wiped it away quickly. She knew that Yamucha wouldn't have noticed if she was sobbing _anyway_. 

'Does her _really_ care about me?' she asked herself.

* _Don't have to stay with someone that makes you cry (makes you cry)  
You'll end up killing all the love you have inside (have inside)  
Can't hope to see the sun in you if you don't open your eyes  
Girl, don't let real love pass you by (oh)  
Don't let real love pass you by_*

        Radditz had asked Emi to dance right before the song had started, and she was required to dance at least _one_ slow song with him. She let her arms hang loosely around his neck as he swayed with her.

She glanced over to her little cousin and his date. Their love was so strong it practically wafted off of them, but they couldn't see it. 

'I wish I had something like that…' she thought as she smiled to herself. She felt Radditz squeeze her waist and she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and she felt her heart flutter.

'On second though, I just might.' She thought.

Vegeta looked down at the top of Bulma's blue head.

She had one hand placed on his chest, between them, and the other around his neck. One of his hands was on her waist and the other at her back. She sighed and leaned in close to him.

He liked her like this. She was beautiful, serene, _quiet_… like an angel.

* _I know you're nervous but take it from me  
Cause you deserve so much more than you receive  
Listen to your heart and let it show  
Don't hold on to your pain, just let it go  
Let it go_*

        As the last verses of the song finished the couples slowly came apart. Most kissed, and the six teens weren't an exception.

"Aww, how sweet!" Emi said as she approached Chichi and Goku who were in a serious lip-lock. 

"But, you'll have to break it up, little bro." Radditz said.

"Hey…" Goku said as he stepped back from Chichi and blushed. "I almost forgot you two were _here_." 

"Yeah, well I decided to be nice and leave ya'll alone tonight." Radditz said.

18, Krillin, Vegeta, and Bulma walked up at this moment.

18 noticed Radditz arm around Emi's waist, and smirked. 

"_That's_ not the reason! He was just too busy going after _Emi_." 18 accused.

Both Emi and Radditz blushed. 

"That's not _true_ guys, besides it's _mean_ to make fun of us." Emi said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't make fun of your elders!" Radditz argued.

"You're not even _ten_ years older than us." Bulma said.

Radditz rolled his eyes.

        "Alright, class of 02! Let me hear you!!" The blonde, Monica was up at the stage again.

The group of 8 rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"02, oh ho! 02, oh ho!" the class chanted. (An: that's like what the seniors at _my_ school do…)

"Ok, ok! Now… here's how we're going to address prom King and Queen: I'll read off the three nominees for Queen and King. Then after a couple songs to make you anxious, we'll read off who the Prom Prince and Princess are. Then, you'll find out who the King and Queen are!!" 

The students got excited when the Homecoming Queen was handed the six envelopes.

"All right, and the first nominee is:" she said accompanied by a long dragged out drum roll.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He thought this stuff was so stupid.

He knew that Bulma would win either Queen or Princess and he'd have to watch her dance with someone touchy-feely bad excuse for a guy. It made his blood boil.

"Juuhachi-gou Jinzouningen!" the blonde called.

        18's usually narrowed eyes widened in surprise.

"What??" she asked as she looked up at the homecoming queen who was waving the card with her name on it around. 

"Go on up there, 18!! You deserve it!" Bulma and Chichi said. 

18 blushed as she made her way to the stage.

She was seated in a white chair and everyone clapped.

"All right, all right. Our next nominee is… Goku Son!!" Monica yelled out.

Chichi and Bulma screamed in excitement and hugged each other.

"Oh, Goku! Wow! I'd never have expected!! Whooo hooo! That's _my_ boyfriend going up their for a Prom King nomination! _Mine_!!" Chichi hollered.

Goku went up to the stage in a dumbfounded stupor. He was blushing and surprised that he was nominated, but he _knew_ he wouldn't win King. 

        Vegeta smirked.

'Kakarot, eh? Have I seen anything stranger?' he asked himself. 

"The next nominee is… Chichi Mau!!" Monica shouted.

Chichi and Bulma gasped and they did their squealing hug again.

"Oh! Oh! Chi, you so deserve it!!" Bulma said as she hugged her tightly.

"Oh!! Bulma… I'm so happy! I get to be nominated!! Whoo hoo!" Chichi said as she hurried to the stage and took a seat next to 18.

Bulma looked up at her friends with a sad look. They both were up there. 

She really hadn't expected to get nominated. It was usually a beauty thing, or who was the cutest couple. 

Now that she had broken up with Yamucha it wasn't likely that she'd win for the best couple, because Vegeta had made a pretty bad name for himself.

She grinned as she grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

He raised an eyebrow at her but his attention was carried back to the stage when the blonde opened yet _another_ envelope.

"Ok!! Next, everyone! And you all should know him by name: Yamucha!" she announced.

A lot of girls hooted and screamed 'I love you' to him. Bulma glared at them in anger.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rae staring up at the stage forlornly.

'I guess she must feel pretty bad…' Bulma thought. 

After Yamucha had taken a bow and found his seat Monica was handed yet _another_ envelope.

"Our _fifth_ nominee shouldn't be a surprise: Bulma Briefs!!" Monica called out.

Bulma grinned. She hadn't been expecting it.

She kissed Vegeta on the cheek and started towards the stage.

As she made her way towards it however, she became apprehensive.

If she _did_ win, and it was based on couple that would mean _Yamucha_ would win and she'd have to dance with him.

A chill went up her spine but she smiled graciously as she took her seat next to her two best friends.

"And… ladies and gentleman our _sixth _and final nominee is a bit of a shocker, but I guess suspense is overrated so I'll just get to it: Vegeta Ouji!! You're number 6!" Monica called.

        Vegeta did a double take.

"What?" he asked in disgust.

"Who the hell voted for _me_?" he asked.

But no one could see that he didn't _want_ to go up there.

Radditz, Emi, and Krillin patted him on the back and pushed him towards the stage.

As he was walking to the stage he heard girls hollering for him.

"Whoo! Vegeta! You're so _sexy_!!" some girls yelled.

He smirked.

When he got on stage he frowned at the fact that the only open seat was next to Yamucha.  
When Yamucha saw him he looked him up and down then switched seats with Goku.

        "Ohhhhhh!" echoed from all the students. They were aware of the rift between Yamucha and Vegeta.  

Bulma looked across the stage at the two boys, worriedly.

She didn't like the way Yamucha had acted so bold, and not frightened as usual when he saw Vegeta.

"Now… I will let you all dance for a song or two then I will announce the winners." Monica announced.

She let out a breath as she turned to the six nominees.

"This is strange, isn't it? I wonder what'll happen by tonight." She said under her breath as she walked off the stage.

"I _hope_ nothing happens." Bulma said to herself.

The time for the two songs passed quickly and soon Monica was back on the stage.

"And we have the _final_ vote! Will all the nominees rise." Monica instructed.

        "This year's Prom Prince and Princess are:" Monica said, as there was an exaggerated drum roll.  

"Vegeta Ouji and Bulma Briefs!!" she announced.

Bulma screamed and ran over to Vegeta hugging and kissing him.

"Oh!! Wow!!" she said as she jumped, giddily in his arms.

Vegeta smirked as the class clapped for them.

"Ok, ok, everyone. We know you're excited. Now, the Prom King and Queen are… Goku Son and Chichi Mau!!" she announced and Chichi burst into tears.

"Oh my god! I thought_ Bulma _would win! Oh my god! I'm so happy!!" she said. 

Goku came over to her and hugged her.

"Sorry, 18 and Yamucha. The votes were _so_ close." Monica apologized.

18 grinned.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I wouldn't have dance with anyone but my Krillin." 18 said, gaining _awws_ from their audience. Krillin blushed.

        Two volunteers walked up and placed the crowns on Goku and Chichi's heads. Then they placed smaller crowns on Bulma and Vegeta's. Vegeta's threatened to fall off, so he took it off and put it in his pocket.

Bulma giggled at him and he shot her a glare, but she knew it wasn't filled with an ounce of malice. 

        "Ok, now we'll have the dance for the royalty of the prom-" Monica said she was cut off when Yamucha stormed past her.

"Huh? You're supposed to stay up here!" she called.

"Fuck you!" he said.

Her eyes widened. 

Where was a teacher when you needed one?

The crowd turned and watched as Yamucha pushed open the heavy doors, with Rae following closely behind.

"Um…" Monica said as she forced a smile, "I guess _some_ people are just sore losers?"

Everyone laughed and she let out a sigh.

"Ok, now for the dance! Have fun you guys!!" she said as the two couples walked onto the dance floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      

        "Yamucha! Honey, what's wrong?" Rae asked as she followed him into the men's room.

He was inside a stall angrily banging the sides with his fists.

"Yamucha!! What's wrong?? Stop that!! You didn't want to win! You didn't want anyone that was up there! You told me you wanted me! Are you _that_ mad that you couldn't have Bulma??" she asked accusingly.

The door opened and he stepped.

"Shut up, you bitch. If I've said it to you once I've said it a million times but _you're_ too stupid to understand common English. Is that it? I don't want Bulma. I'm mad because they get me angry! That bitch, 18 insulted me, saying she didn't want to _dance _with me… I'm gonna have to stop all their antics right now! If they think they're better than me, they've got another thing coming." He said as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

        Rae's eyes widened and she had a rude awakening.

Yamucha was a horrible person.

"Yamucha, please don't use that! Not now when they're having their prom dance. When everyone's looking at them. You'll get caught for sure!!" Rae pleaded but he started marching past her.

"Yamucha! It's not worth it! They won't understand that you're just playing around. They'll think it's for real." She said as she grabbed his arm.

He shook her off. 

"Who's to say that it _isn't_?" he asked.

She felt tears prickle the corners of her eyes.

She felt so horrible inside. She should have told Bulma when she had the chance, and now Yamucha was so angry he could hurt her.

        Rae followed behind him as he left the bathroom and ran back into the grand hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      

        The slow song was lulling and it seemed like everything moved in slow motion. The lights were out in the room, except for a dim soft spotlight on the two swaying couples. By then, other couples had been allowed to join in the dancing and not that many still had their eyes on the King, Queen, Prince, and Princess.

No one noticed Yamucha and Rae run in, and no one noticed when Yamucha pulled a gun out and trained it on Bulma's head.

        Radditz saw the glint of the metal out of the corner of his eye and his heart stopped when he saw the enraged Yamucha was pointing it at the back of Bulma's head.

He wasn't all that close, but the impact would still surely kill her.

He detached himself from his Emi, who didn't have clue what was going on, and ran at Yamucha. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      

        The impact of Radditz' body into his caused him to pull off a shot. Since he was thrown off balance the bullet went up instead and took out the spotlight.

Everyone started screaming when they heard the gunshot and the lights were off. The only light in the room was the reflection of the moonlight that came in from the 20 huge balcony sized windows around the room. 

Radditz rolled away from Yamucha as soon as he heard the shot.

        Yamucha got to his feet and felt Rae tugging at his arm.

"You told me it wasn't loaded!! You said you weren't going to play for real!!" she screamed at him.

"Oh, well! I lied! I'm getting my revenge!" he yelled as he roughly shook her off him making her fall to the floor.

He ran towards where Vegeta and Bulma, next to Goku and Chichi, were crouched down on the ground.

Vegeta had his arms around Bulma, covering her head and back. Goku had Chichi in the same position.

Yamucha sneered. 

He tapped Vegeta's side with the toe of his boot, causing him to look up in confusion.

People were still screaming and running towards the door, trying to get out, while others cowered in fear under tables, chairs, etc.

        Vegeta sneered when he saw Yamucha but his heart stopped when he saw the gun in his hand.

"Get up." Yamucha said.

This caused Bulma, who was shaking with fright, to look up.

"What the fuck is WRONG with you??" Vegeta asked.

Bulma looked from Vegeta, to Yamucha, to his gun in fear and confusion.

Goku and Chichi, by this time had raised their heads.

        Yamucha glanced at them briefly.

"Lie down on your stomachs. If I see you so much as sneeze I'll kill you." He said to them.

"You two." He said to Bulma and Vegeta, "Get up."

"Idiot, don't do this. The police are probably already on their way!" Vegeta said.

Yamucha rolled his eyes.

"If you don't get up I'll blow her brains out right now." He said in a no-nonsense tone.

Vegeta got to his feet and Bulma started to follow but her pushed her back down.

"I said _both_ of you." Yamucha said as he pointed the gun at Bulma's chest. 

        "Leave her out of this. You got a problem with me, we'll handle it with fists not guns you coward."  Vegeta said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      

Krillin and 18 who ran up to Emi and Radditz in shock heard this last statement.

"Is he _trying_ to get himself shot??" Krillin asked.

"No, Krillin, he's just trying to talk Yamucha down until the cops get here." 18 explained. "At least, that's what I _hope_ he's doing."

Radditz had to hold Emi securely to himself so she wouldn't run into the fray to help her cousin.

"Emi!!" he said in her ear, "You don't want to startle Yamucha into _accidentally_ firing at Vegeta. It's better for them if you stay put. This is a dangerous situation." 

"But… he's b-blood. I couldn't bear to lose him or _any_ of those kids!" Emi said as tears of worry started to fill her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      

         Yamucha smirked.

"I'm not stupid, jackass." He said to Vegeta.

"Get UP!" he yelled at Bulma. She immediately jumped to her feet. She was _not_ going to let Vegeta face this maniac alone.

"Aw, so I guess he's made you obedient. You can follow orders, now, is that it, bitch?" he asked as he poked her with the gun.

Vegeta growled.

        Goku had to clamp his hand over Chichi's mouth when she threatened to say something.

"Y-Yamucha can't we ju-just talk this over?" Bulma asked as she stared at the shiny black metal of the gun.

"No we can't _talk_ this over, Bulma! I warned you that staying with Vegeta would be dangerous. That you'd be _safer_ with me! Did you listen? _No_, and now it's come back to bite you in the ass. But, this bullet won't hit you there. I want to make sure you're dead. It's going right between the eyes." He said with a grin.

Bulma gasped and hot tears started to spill from her shiny eyes.       

        Vegeta cursed silently to himself.

He couldn't make any moves. No one could see the angle Yamucha pointed that gun at Bulma. He was lazily swinging it as he talked, but if he fired just by accident, it'd get her in the side, the abdomen, the heart… anywhere. He could not endanger her life by trying to wrestle it out of Yamucha's grip. 

                He cursed as; out of the corner of his eye he saw 17 approach.

Before he could yell at him to stop, the black-haired boy had thrown his body at Yamucha's back.

Yamucha angrily pulled the trigger as he tried to wrestle with 17.

Vegeta ran at Bulma as he heard her start to scream and everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~    (10 minutes later)

        17 and Radditz were sitting on top of Yamucha. They had kicked his gun halfway across the room and Emi had quickly wrapped it in a napkin. Yamucha was unconscious because the two boys had beaten him to within an inch of his life but no one cared about _Yamucha_… all eyes were on Bulma who was covered in blood.

        A sob hitched in Chichi's throat as she watched Bulma sobbing. Blood covered her hands, her gown and her neck. But… it wasn't _her_ blood. She was completely untouched.

She held Vegeta in her arms and all the blood was gushing out of him.

He had saved her life.

He had seen the bullet and Bulma had thought she was going to die, but he had lunged for her, using his body to push her out of the way.

        She sniffled as she stroked his face and tried to make him comfortable. He was making only a few sounds and she was unsure of the location of the bullet so she hadn't moved him.

She was terrified that she was going to lose him.

"Bulma!!" 18 called as she ran into the almost deserted hall.

Bulma's head shot up and she could barely see her blonde friend through her tears.

"I called the ambulance but there was already one on the way! Just a couple more minutes." 18 said.

Bulma started sobbing uncontrollably. 

"I don't think he _has_ a couple more minutes!" Goku yelled, getting angry.

"He isn't moving, he's barely making a sound! I have never seen him this way!"

        "Goku, shut up! Be positive!" Krillin yelled.

"How can I be positive when my best-friend is lying there dying on the floor. Would _you_ be positive if it were me??" Goku asked.

Chichi started crying harder as the two boys started arguing.

"Stop it!!" Emi called. "It isn't worth it!" Her face was covered in black streaks from her running mascara and her hair was disheveled.

She couldn't even approach her cousin because the sight of his blood was too much for her.

"Don't fight." She said, "Just pray that he'll survive." 

        Goku and Krillin hung their heads in shame.

The doors burst open and three paramedics with a gurney rushed in.

"We heard there was gun-fire!" the female med said.

Bulma just nodded, because she couldn't get words out through her tears.  

The meds had to detach her from her boyfriend's body so he could be placed on the stretcher.

A male med checked his vital statistics and shook his head.

"We don't have much time, he's lost a lot of blood. Let's go!" he said to his partners.

Bulma wobbly got to her feet. 

"Let me come!" she said as she grabbed Vegeta's hand that was lying limply off the side of the stretcher.

"She's covered in _blood_!" the female said.

"She may have gotten hit too! Come on, honey, you can come with us." The other female med said.

"Has anyone _else_ been shot?" the male asked.

        "No!" Emi said angrily. "He only fired two shots! Now, get my cousin out of here, you're wasting precious time!" 

The med nodded and then rushed the stretcher out. 

The group stood around, most stared blankly at the pool of blood where Vegeta had once laid.

Emi started to breathe heavy and collapsed in a heap, sobbing.

Radditz got off Yamucha and came to her side.

"He'll be ok." He told her as he saw Chichi, 18, and ever Goku and Krillin crying.

"I hope so." Emi whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      (4 ½ hours later)

        'Shit… why am I in so much pain. Am I dead or what? And it sucks like hell if I've got to feel like _this_ when I'm dead.'

He tried to go back to that unconscious place he had been before, when he had no pain, but his mind wouldn't let him. It was wide-awake.

He cursed and opened his eyes. 

An audible curse this time escaped his lips as the white lights painfully glared in his eyes.

He had to close them, and then he tried to open them again, this time little by little so he could adjust to it.

When he had completely opened his eyes he was surprised to see a white and blue room. He had expected to see Heaven, or in _his_ case… Hell.

        He heard some fuzzy voices, and things started to get clearer.

"Oh my god!!" one voice said and it came into his view.

A face hovered over his and he blinked a little to focus.

'Bulma…' he thought 'so she's ok. That must mean either we're _both_ dead, or that I didn't die after all!'

"Y-you woke up! Oh my god! Oh shit Vegeta!" Bulma said as she leaned in to hug him.

He winced as a jolt of pain went through his right side. It was painful, but he thought it was worth it just to be close to her.

He felt his shirt become damp, and then it was soaked.

She was crying, a lot, on his shoulder.

        "Stop… crying." He said; he was surprised to hear how feeble his voice sounded.

"Vegeta I was _so_ worried about you! I thought you were going to _die_!!" she said squeezing him tighter.

"Bulma… ow…" he said as he winced again.

"Oh… I'm sorry! Now I'm hurting you more! I had better get your mom… and a doctor. Everyone's so worried about you! I'll have to tell them all." She said as she kissed him on the forehead.

He grabbed her hand with his left hand, since his right one refused to move.

"Mom… ok, doc… ok… but no Kakarot… or harpy girlfriend… _none_ of them. I'll see them all later. I just want you right now." He said to her.

        Bulma grinned. "Ok." She said and then ran out of the room.

In less than five minutes Mrs. Ouji, Tama-gi, Emi, Mr. Ouji, and the Doctor rushed into the room.

Bulma was the last in and she just stood in a corner anxiously.

"Oh, my! I wouldn't have expected you up for another three _days_ or so… you're a miraculous young-fellow." The white-haired doctor said as he checked Vegeta's chart.

"Wh-what happened to me?" Vegeta asked as he squinted.

'God-damn light…' he thought angrily.

        "Oh, baby! Don't you remember!?" his mother asked as she wiped at her nose with a tissue. He looked at his family. Everyone had a red, tear-stained face… even his _father_. He felt a foreign sense of gratitude. He couldn't believe all these people cared about him…

"Well, from what I heard you went down as soon as the bullet hit you. The wound itself wasn't really that serious. See, when you jumped in front of Ms. Briefs here, the bullet took you in the arm. If your girlfriend had taken the hit, in relativity to your heights, she would have sustained more damage since it would have hit lower. The bullet went completely through your arm, and just _barely_ grazed bone. When it came out, however it nicked you in the side. The massive bleeding, and the reason Ms. Briefs dress was soaked in blood, is because the bullet tore an artery open. But, have no fear; we got you here in enough time to seal it up. But, it's no doubt that you're in a lot of pain. Your right arm's in a cast, so don't try to move it much." The doctor said with a wise smile.

        Vegeta just nodded and tilted his head to the side.

"Uh huh…" he said as he yawned.

"I _knew_ you shouldn't have waken up. The pain-killers are making you sleep again." The doctor said as he checked the levels on the IV bags.

"He needs his rest, so you'll all have to leave." The doctor instructed.

"Can I stay?" Bulma asked as the Oujis started to file out.

The doctor glanced at Vegeta who looked like he needed her to stay.

"Well, miss… it looks like you've had a pretty busy night. And I know you're parents are on their way back from some concert they went to. When they stop by, I'd like you to go home. Get a good night's sleep. He's a strong boy. He'll be here tomorrow… but until your parents make an appearance you can stay with him. 

"Thank you!" Bulma said. 

The doctor nodded and then closed the door behind Vegeta's family.

        Bulma got a chair and pulled it to Vegeta's bedside. She grabbed his left hand and felt him squeeze her hand. 

"Hey… what happened to your dress?" he asked as he noticed that she was wearing a white t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. Her hair was no longer in the elaborate style but was in a high ponytail.

"Oh…" she said lightly, "there was so much blood on it that it just wasn't salvageable. And also, the meds thought I had gotten shot too, so they had cut some of it off. But… I wasn't shot, thanks to you, you know??"

"That dressed looked great on you." He said.

"Thanks! But… I'd rather lose that than lose you." She said as she began to reflect on the night's events.

"It was so scary…" she said after a moment of silence.

"What?" he asked. 

"Thinking that you might have died right there in my arms… and it was all my fault." She said as she started crying again.

"It's no big deal, baka!" Vegeta said to her.

"It's just like the time I broke my arm… no different." He said.

"You got _shot_ Vegeta." Bulma said to him.

"I don't want to think about that." He said. 

She fell silent again and massaged his hand.

He pulled his hand out of hers and patted the empty space next to him on the bed.

"Come up here." He said. 

She grinned as she climbed into the bed next to him.

        She wrapped her arms around him loosely and laid her head on his shoulder. 

She held his hand as he kissed her forehead.

"Vegeta…" Bulma said as she sighed heavily. "I don't think I want to ever be without you." 

He had closed his eyes and now they snapped open.

"Bulma…" he started.

"Vegeta… more than ever… now I know that I love you. It's not like how I would say _love_ to anyone, Vegeta… it's like no matter what happens in our life, I'll always love you." She said as she smiled.

She wasn't expecting what she heard next.

"You're such an _idiot_ woman. Why would you let yourself fall in love with me?" he asked her as he brushed her hair slightly away from her face.

She giggled.

"I guess it doesn't matter. Because I'm an idiot too… I let myself fall in love with you." He responded quietly.

                She looked at him in disbelief.

He was blushing.

"Aww…" she said as she hugged him and kissed him deeply. 

He rolled his eyes at her.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Vegeta." Bulma said as she stared into his dark eyes.

"What? Don't you think we're a little too young to be planning out the rest of our lives?" he asked her.

She laughed, making her blue eyes sparkle.

"No one said we were too young to love." She said.

"True. That is as true as anything." He said with a sigh. 

Bulma grinned as she cuddled up into his side. In moments, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.     

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      

        Oh… wow… that's the end folks! That's all she wrote! And I even incorporated the title (a tad bit) in the ending there… Did you pick up on my hinting through out the story that something bad was going to happen? In chapter 19, 18 pulled Bulma aside in the store and told her she was having 'bad vibes' and some of Chichi's comments. Ok… maybe you didn't… 

About this chapter, about this ending: Yes… it was a little different for DBZ… with the whole gun thing. That, I think was horrible. I don't support gun violence. Actually, I abhor it… I wanted to show what detrimental effects it has. Yamucha… who knows what happened to him? Maybe you'll find out in the epilogue (actually… you _will_). And… it's just going to be graduation. In the epilogue I'll ask how many want to see a sequel and I _seriously_ want e-mails to _me_ cinnabunny@msn.com to tell me sequel 'yes' sequel 'no'… I want to reiterate my thanks to all of you that stuck with me for these last two years. I started this on March 3, 2001. And I finished it today, March 3, 2003. It might not actually be _posted_ on the third… but that's when I finished it… So, tell me what you think. If you loved it, hated it… anything! Love to all of you, 

Princess Panchii   


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

: Hey all! All the feedback on chapter 20 was great! No one said a mean thing to me at all! I'm very happy. I was contemplating saying something, but I _won't_. I've been talking for this entire fic! . I know you all just want to read the epilogue and get it over with, right! Ok! So… here it is, the epilogue to 'Who Says We're Too Young to Love?'.

-Princess:

Cherry blossoms twirled in the air and fell softly to the ground. The graduating class of 2002 had just dispersed amongst their family and friends.

The graduation ceremony had ended just ten minutes ago. Although a portion was left behind, many had graduated.

The ceremony was held atop a hill.

Just a little way down the hill stood a massive tree with a thick trunk. Surrounding it were six graduates.

"Oh…" Chichi sighed as she wiped at her eye again.

"You've got to stop crying, Chichi!" 18 said as she grinned, but she was crying too.

"We're _finally_ out of here!" Goku said as he hugged his girlfriend tightly. Chichi squealed in surprise and hugged him back.

Vegeta and Bulma were leant up against the tree.

Vegeta had his left arm wrapped around Bulma's shoulders because his right arm was in a sling.

They smirked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm not that anxious to leave you know?" Bulma said as she rested her head on Vegeta's chest.

"What? Why not?" Krillin asked as he pushed himself up from his spot on the ground.

Bulma grinned and laughed.

"We've had too many good memories." She said.

"And too many bad ones…" Vegeta said darkly.

"Oh, come on, Vegeta." Chichi said, "Don't be so absolutely morbid! Everything's good and great. You're arm is miraculously almost completely healed, Yamucha is absolutely on his way to juvy and Rae is moving to live with her cousins in South City in less than two weeks. You've got Bulma, you two are in love. What more do you want?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and glanced down at the pile of graduation gowns. After the final diploma had been handed out, the six of them had sprinted to the tree and had thrown off their violet gowns. They had tossed their hats on the way over.

He looked up at all his friends who were standing around, joking with each other.

'Like we always do.' He thought to himself.

He noticed how happy everyone looked.

They all stood around in their graduation outfits.

Juuhachi-gou in her pink capris, and light pink peasant top. Chichi in her short red dress. Then there was Goku in his Chinos and his white and green Tommy top. Krillin was sporting black pants and a light grey muscle-tee.

He himself was wearing khakis (that he was sure Kakarot had copied off of him) and a tight black Polo t-shirt.

None of his friends seemed bothered, annoyed, or worried.

He was relieved.

For three days after his hospital admittance the group had done _nothing_ but visit him, mope over him, worry about him, and sending him cards and the like. He didn't like seeing such a strong group break down just by the thought of losing one of their members. Just by the thought of losing him…

He noticed Bulma. She was beautiful as always.

In a light blue, sheer summer dress. Her hair was let down in a wavy style around her shoulders. Her makeup although light was, as always, perfect. And she was smiling and laughing.

Goku saw how Vegeta was looking at Bulma. He wondered some of the things his friend had thought about after he had taken that shot for her.

He shuddered visibly.

He could have lost either one of his best friends to some psychotic maniac.

And what if Yamucha had started picking off others, too?

'If he had gotten Chichi, or Juuhachi, or Krillin? All of my friends… What would it have been like to _lose_ them?' he asked himself seriously. Usually, he never thought about the bad side of things, he was always positive. But now, it seemed like everything had gotten disturbed.

A solid slap on the back tore him from his thoughts.

He turned around and grinned at his brother. He was surprised to see Vegeta's cousin on his arm, again. He had assumed they just casually liked each other, but now it looked like they were _dating_.

"Hey, guys!" Goku said as he punched his brother lightly.

"Hey! What's up?" Radditz asked.

"Nothing," 18 and Bulma said in unison, then they started giggling.

Emi smiled.

"We saw how you guys took off after the ceremony! Boy, it looked like you couldn't wait to get out of high school and start your new lives…" Emi said as she rolled her eyes "It's not all it's cracked up to be. College sucks, but I guess you get over it after awhile. This is my last year, you know? But… I guess it's so hard for me because I'm not as smart as some of you guys. Like, take Bulma for example. Ms. _Valedictorian_! Whoo! Loved your speech, girl."

Bulma grinned at the compliment.

"Oh, she's blushing!" Chichi said teasingly.

"All joking aside, it was pretty great. Really meaningful and inspiring, you know?" 18 said.

Bulma rolled her eyes, but her face was still red.

"Come on guys, it was just a speech." Bulma said.

"Ok, ok… _be_ modest. Whatever floats your boat. Let's talk about something else." Emi offered.

"What are you guys planning to do now?" Radditz asked.

"Well…" Chichi said as she grinned mischievously.

"Oh! I know that look! What do you have planned now, Ms. Mau!" Bulma said in a scolding tone.

"I didn't want to say anything… but, I want us all to go on a Road trip! Or… like someplace for summer vaction, you know? I've got this _great_ idea for a beach resort we could stay at! It'll be so much fun… Come on, we should go! We might not see each other on a regular basis after high school." Chichi pleaded.

The group exchanged skeptical looks.

"A vacation… all _six_ of us together… for _weeks_?" Krillin asked.

"Well! When you put it _that_ way, it sounds like so much fun!" 18 said.

"Yeah! That'll be so great!" Bulma said as she started to get excited.

"Whoa, whoa… hold on one goddamn minute!" Vegeta said as he finally detached himself from the tree.

"A _road_ trip?" he asked

"Or a beach vacation!" Chichi interjected, gaining a glared from him.

"Whatever… we couldn't do that." He said.

"Why not… it's not like we can't afford it! And we _never_ go places with each other." Bulma said as she gave him a pout. He rolled his eyes.

She approached him and whispered something in his ear, winking afterwards.

He glanced at her skeptically.

"All right, then." He said. "We can talk about this stupid 'vacation' thing."

"Wow… I wonder what you said to make him change his mind?" Chichi said as she looked at Bulma.

"Oh… I have my ways." She said as she giggled.

"Whatever. So, Vegeta and Bulma are for it. How about you, Goku?" Chichi asked.

"Well… I dunno how much I'd be anxious to go a trip, Chichi." He said.

"Oh come on! You can try different types of exotic foods!" she offered.

He grinned.

"Oh, I know that… just I don't travel a whole lot." He said.

"Oh, what are you scared or something, sweetheart?" she asked him.

"No!" he said, blushing.

"Then you'll go. End of argument." Chichi said as she smirked.

"How about you guys." She said, addressing 18 and Krillin.

"We're in." 18 said, before Krillin could utter a word.

Emi giggled at this.

"Don't you guys think you should ask your _parents_ about this?" Radditz offered.

"Oh, Grandpa would say yes." Goku said without hesitation.

"Probably." Radditz agreed.

"And my mom already knows about the idea." Chichi said.

"My parents are kind of clingy. So… I'll have to kind of butter them up a bit." Bulma said.

"Yeah, same here. You guys know how my mom is." Vegeta explained.

"And especially now after this" he said as he held up his injured arm, "I don't think she'll be too anxious to let me go."

"Hmm… I forget to mention how strange your wound was, Veggie-chan." Emi said as she walked up to him.

He glared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, it healed really fast. In a little less than a week no one will even know you _had_ a shot! How could you heal so fast?" Emi asked. (A/n: This is important… you'll hear about it in the sequel!)

"I don't know. It's only sore now. But… I guess I just have good genes." He said.

"I don't care what made you heal! I'm just glad that you _did_!" Bulma said as she kissed him softly gaining 'awws' from their audience.

Vegeta grumbled and stepped away from her.

"Don't get so embarrassed! You two are in love! Who cares if you have PDA's?" Emi asked with a giggle.

"It's ok… as long as it doesn't get really mushy." Goku said, with a disgusted face.

"Oh, I can assure you it won't." Vegeta said.

Radditz frowned as he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye.

He was surprised to see the senior standing near the masses of people further down the hill.

He noticed that a man in a suit and sunglasses was standing very near to a nervous looking Yamucha.

Radditz could care a whole lot less about security measures taken against the creep, he only wondered what he was doing at the graduation.

Yamucha had been expelled after the incident but he had all his credits and was allowed to graduate just not with the class.

Radditz coughed to gain the group's attention.

Bulma looked up and gasped in surprise. She dug her nails into Vegeta's flesh but he didn't notice. He was _too_ angry.

He started to stride over to him when Bulma and 18 grabbed on to his shoulders and tried to restrain him.

"What the hell?" Vegeta asked, trying to shake off the two girls and realizing, with frustration, that he couldn't unless he wanted to suffer pain from his injury.

"Get off." He said calmly.

"No! Don't go over there and make a scene!" Bulma said in worry.  
She just couldn't get over the fact that her former boyfriend had tried to _kill_ her and had ended up shooting Vegeta.

"I'll go. You're worried that I'll get 'hurt' aren't you? Well, it's obvious that the little prick is unarmed, woman, if it makes you happy to hear that. I'm just going to have a… talk with him." Vegeta said.

"No! You want to fight with him!" 18 said as she glared at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked away.

Bulma turned around and glared at her friends as if they could have stopped him.

Yamucha tensed as he watched Vegeta approach him.

The guard at his side glanced at Vegeta, then at the sling on his arm, and assumed that this was the kid his charge had shot.

"Hey, kid." The guard said looking down on Vegeta. "Don't start any trouble. Get out of here."

"I think I'd rather not. And I'm not 'starting trouble'. I just want to talk to… him." Vegeta explained.

"It won't be a private session." The guard warned.

"It doesn't need to be. I don't have much to say to him anyway." Vegeta said as he sent Yamucha a harsh glare.

Yamucha gulped and backed up.

"I don't think I _want_ to talk to him!" he said as he glanced at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked.

"Oh really? I think I at least deserve an apology." He said.

Yamucha raised an eyebrow.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"Of course I'm pissed as hell." Vegeta said as he looked down at his arm. "But, what I really wanted to know is what's going to happen to you."

Yamucha sighed.

"Well… I don't think I'm going to jail. My lawyer wants to plead temporary-insanity. But, I don't know how that's going to work out…" he explained.

"Oh… really. Well, I don't care what happens to you. I wouldn't care if you were in lock down for five years or if you got off scot-free. But, let me warn you about something: If you ever come near me or my woman ever again I will make it my purpose to hunt you down and" Vegeta said as he glanced at the guard "_deal_ with you."

Yamucha started.

"Can he say that to me? Isn't that a threat?" Yamucha asked nervously.

"Sounded like a promise to me." The guard said with a smirk.

Yamucha glared at the two of them.

"Well… I won't be coming around either one of you. You aren't worth my time." Yamucha said.

"Glad to hear that." Vegeta said as he turned to go but he reconsidered and turned back to Yamucha.

"You know, I think after I broke your hand that maybe you were trying to get back at me… but it seems like I'm healing up pretty quickly and you've still got a bandage on yours. And… the 'kill off the people that hate me' plan kind of back-fired on you didn't?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Yamucha was angry now and huffing with the exertion of trying to calm himself.

"What do you mean by that?" Yamucha asked.

"Well… supposedly the whole situation at the prom made Bulma realize that she loves me. And now she never wants to leave my side. You tried to destroy us and you only brought us closer together. That must suck." Vegeta said innocently.

Yamucha stared at him, speechless and Vegeta just turned and walked away.

"You know, you were pretty dumb to mess with that guy." The guard said after Vegeta was out of earshot. "I mean, for a little guy he looks really strong. I wouldn't have been that stupid. The chick must have been really worth it."

Yamucha, however, was barely paying attention to what the guard was saying.

He was looking at Bulma standing around with her friends and wondering why he had ever wanted to kill her.

She was so… Perfect.

"Well… what happened?" the group asked anxiously.

Vegeta smirked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just had to give him a message." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Bulma looked at him and noticed how… content he was, and as long as he was cool she was happy.

"That smirk makes me nervous, Vegeta." Bulma said.

"Oh, I thought it was sexy." He said to her.

"It _is_," she said as she blushed "but now you look evil!"

"So, it's sexy and evil?" Chichi asked.

"Oh, who cares!" 18 said "Can you all believe we're finally out of school! Whoo hoo!"

The three girls started jumping up and down.

"It isn't _that_ exciting!" Krillin said.

"Uh huh! It so is! You just can't see the big picture, Krillin." Chichi said as she rubbed his baldhead.

"Maybe if we rub it enough it can show us the future?" Bulma asked as she started rubbing his head, also.

18 was cracking up and Krillin was trying to get away.

Radditz chuckled and glanced down at Emi.

She was smirking at the six teens and had a proud look on her face.

"What's with you? You look like a mother who's watching her kid start its first day of school." He said.

"I _feel_ like that." She said as she laughed but he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for them! They've lived and learned so much." She said.

"Well… that's good, right?" he asked.

"Yeah… they're all meant for each other. I know that nothing, not miles, or anything will break up this friendship."

Emi was the first to hear her aunt's loud voice as she came strolling towards them with her husband, and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs behind her.

"Hi dearies!" Mrs. Briefs said as she waved around her disposable camera.

"We'd like pictures." Mrs. Ouji said as she held up hers.

The kids all rolled their eyes but assembled into a large group.

Chichi, Bulma and 18 sat down in the middle with Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta leaning down over them and Radditz and Emi behind them.

"Oh! How cute!" Mrs. Briefs said!

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Mrs. Ouji asked as she glanced back at Dr. Briefs and her husband who had set up tripods to take more professional pictures.

"Everyone say 'CHEESE'!" Dr. Briefs said.

The boys smirked and each leaned down and caught their girls in a kiss.

Radditz smirked and grabbed Emi, placing his lips on hers just before the flash went off.

"Oh! How adorable!" Mrs. Briefs cooed.

"One more, one more!" she said as she held up the camera to her eye.

The boys had their arms around their girls and the group of eight beamed at the camera.

They looked at each other quickly and grinned widely.

Then the flash went off.

X.X.X.X.X

Hey! Did I finish it funny? I really didn't know how else to do this… For an epilogue this is REALLY long! Epilogues really shouldn't be more than like… 2 pages or less. And this is more than ten pages… but do you guys really care? I didn't think so…  
I want to say thanks to Pan-chan, Lindsey, and Amber for BETA-ing for me and always giving their honest opinion. I LOVE you guys. Also for you know… just supporting me always! -

I want to thank everyone who has read and given me positive feedback. You guys mean the most to me and I really could not have finished this story w/o your persistence.

And to those who gave me not-so-nice feedback, I want to say thank you to you all too! I mean, it helped me become conscious of mistakes I constantly make.

So… thanks to everyone. And thanks a great deal to all who have hosted my stories! You are so important because _you_ basically make my stories popular!

**SUPER IMPORTANT:** I really should have done this a long time ago, and I don't know why I haven't... It was a great run, but I've found that i can no longer continue writing this story (I knew this probably about two years ago...). I also think it's better off how it is, I feel that maybe if I tried to change anything, it'd just end up ruining the fic. So, the last time I am going to say this, **there will be NO sequel/interlude (etc, etc) to "Who Says We're Too Young to Love?".** This is it and this is where it ends... thank you **ALL **so much for your love, support and patience. I love you all and appreciate it sooo much!

Princess


End file.
